⁅Ɱᴉᴌᴀԍᴙөᴤᴀ⁙Ᵽᴉⱻᴅᴀᴅ⁆
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 Decretos Divinos I 】⸨ Тәи мμсно сμіժαժо сои ӏоѕ оճѕәԛμіоѕ ժә ӏоѕ ժіоѕәѕ ⸩. No hay Santo que no conozca bien esa advertencia. Sin embargo, cuando llega el momento de debilidad adecuado, hasta el más sensato de los hombres puede ser tentado y engañado. [¡Impactante Epílogo!].
1. RESUMEN Y ACLARACIONES

D**E**C**R**E**T**O**S** D**I**V**I**N**O**S

* * *

**_PRIMERA NOVELA_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Milagrosa Piedad**

—Albafica & Agasha—

* * *

**_S_**_ummary **1:**_

_Albafica de Piscis es un guerrero sin igual. Un digno caballero ateniense, leal y sabio, además de ser también un fiero combatiente; sin embargo hasta él estaba en su derecho humano de desear con el corazón… o lo que le quedaba de él. ¿Será la diosa Psique quien pueda ayudarlo? ¿A cambio de qué?_

* * *

**_S_**_ummary **2:**_

**"Тәи мμсно сμіժαժо сои ӏоѕ оճѕәԛμіоѕ ժә ӏоѕ ժіоѕәѕ".**

_No hay Santo que no conozca bien esa advertencia. Sin embargo, cuando llega el momento de debilidad adecuado, hasta el más sensato de los hombres puede ser tentado y engañado. _

_Albafica de Piscis pensaba que su vida ya estaba escrita en piedra; sin embargo la aparición de la diosa Psique le hará ver que se equivoca; ella tiene un regalo para él. _

_¿Albafica lo tomará? ¿Aceptará el costo de sangre?_

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Milagrosa Piedad_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Rated M. | Lemon. | Lenguaje vulgar. | Parejas Crack. | Irrespeto COMPLETO por la secuencia de la trama original. | Algunos capítulos cortos. | PRESENCIA DEL FIC EN DOS CUENTAS.

**N**otas:

Quiero aclarar que este fic está publicado también en mi cuenta de **Adilay Fanficker**, sin embargo cuando lo subí ahí no sabía que iba a sacar una saga con ese universo.

En mi página de FB aclaré que esta cuenta es para uso exclusivo de mis sagas, la primera es de Ruroni Kenshin, la otra es igualmente de SS pero con una serie de mini-historias; y esta al ser una saga también, me pareció lo adecuado subir el primer fic también aquí.

No voy a borrar el fic que ya tengo en mi cuenta inicial, sin embargo las modificaciones que le haré a este fic SÍ lo van a estar. La primera edición se va a quedar tal cual está en mi cuenta principal.

Lamento las incomodidades que puedan surgir y no voy a esperar a que comenten o pongan en favoritos. La verdad es que el fic original fue muy apoyado y no ansio que este sea igual. Sólo quiero subir el archivo acá porque me gusta tener mis archivos en orden, sin embargo me niego a borra el primer fic porque hubo gente comentando bellamente en él y no quisiera borrarlo todo.

Gracias por su atención y voy a empezar a subir los capítulos EDITADOS en esta nueva edición.

El fic se encuentra también en **Wattpad**, **Facebook** (página oficial de SS), **OWN**, **FanficsLandia**, y **Fanficker's **bajo el nombre de su servidora: Adilay _(Azidahara_ en el caso de FL).

No apoyen el plagio, por favor.

Saludos y gracias por seguirme.

* * *

P.D: amo esta pareja. Motivo por el cual escribo de esta saga XD.

**Primera fecha de modificación: **1 de septiembre del 2018.

**Segunda fecha de modificación: **20 de abril del 2019.

* * *

**E**sta es la PRIMERA novela de la saga de Fanfics que ya está en proceso _Decretos Divinos_.

La próxima historia será publicada cuando sea terminada.

Más o menos hasta terminar de publicar los otros 2 fanfics en curso.

¡Gracias por su atención!

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. I - Descenso a la Realidad

**•**

* * *

I

**Descenso a la Realidad**

* * *

**.**

* * *

El pequeño pueblo de Rodorio era bien conocido por ser pacífico, productivo, siempre vivaz y con una comunidad recta al igual que sencilla.

Como cualquier otro día en primavera, algunos Caballeros de Oro acostumbraban salir de sus Casas para visitar ciertas zonas a la redonda debido a un pequeño festejo que se celebraría en honor a la fecha, algo que en lo absoluto era anormal.

En estos días, seres excéntricos como Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio eran perfectamente capaces de dar la cara a los habitantes, caminar como pavos reales y lucir esas estúpidas sonrisas burlonas con orgullo, que por sorpresa que causase, daban confianza en los habitantes y dejaban el honor de los Caballeros Dorados por los cielos.

Pero por otro lado, _sociable_ no era una palabra que pudiese ir con caballeros como Asmita de Virgo o Dégel de Acuario, quienes muy por lo general se encerraban en sus Casas y evitaban el contacto humano tanto como les fuese posible. Simplemente porque no deseaban crear lazos afectivos con nadie.

A menos que tuviesen que entrenar o hacer misiones fuera, algunos de esos Santos preferían estar consigo mismos que con mucha gente a su alrededor. Al final del día, la decisión recaía sobre ellos.

Y luego estaba él, Albafica de Piscis.

El hombre cuya sola existencia era (patética) soledad.

Había que ser claros, Albafica no era solitario precisamente porque él así lo deseara sino porque muy en el fondo él sabía que si cedía a su más grande deseo no sólo se arrepentiría toda la vida sino que jamás podría enmendar el mal que desataría su desliz, ese que presagiaba un (nada necesario) sentimiento de culpa.

Era un hecho; nadie debía acercársele, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, cuanto menos un aldeano.

Para iniciar, la vida de cualquier Santo (no sólo los de Oro) no sólo no era sencilla sino que también estaba plagada de pruebas y riesgos que un ser humano común jamás enfrentaría. Lamentablemente en el caso del Santo de Piscis la situación empeoraba si se tenía en cuenta que toda su existencia debería solidificarse sobre la soledad. Debido al veneno que corría por sus venas, todos los Santos consagrados a Piscis deberían vivir toda su existencia en el exilio por el bien de sus allegados; y eso, aunque no sea crea, era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiese siquiera imaginar.

El ser humano no fue hecho para estar solo; como cualquier ser viviente, una persona necesitaba de algún tipo de compañía (la que fuese) y sin embargo los dioses no les habían dado a los Santos de Piscis esa alternativa. Ellos, por su honor, debían acatar ese martirio hasta el final de sus días.

Albafica de Piscis vivía sabiendo bien su destino, pero eso no lo protegía de sentirse miserablemente solitario. En el pasado su propio maestro se lo advirtió; él mismo vio qué tanto daño le había hecho ese camino a Lugonis de Piscis. Albafica no podía quejarse de nada, sólo aceptar su desahuciado destino al igual que su padre adoptivo y no pensar más en el _qué hubiese paso sí_, porque no tenía caso.

Ya no.

A estas alturas lo más sensato era evitar pensar mucho en ello.

No era tan difícil dejar ir el tema de poder tener una vida como la de cualquier otro hombre puesto que desde hace ya muchos años Albafica dejó de creer en la ilusa posibilidad de encontrar algún modo de poder acercarse a la gente sin matarla, lo aprendió a base de golpes a su espíritu de los cuales aún no se reponía. Él ya lo sabía; era inútil arrepentirse de su elección. Además, los años habían pasado y ya no era un niño que lloraba en medio de la confusión.

Ahora era un hombre que sufría en silencio. Un hombre qué debía sangrar en las sombras y jamás quejarse por ello. Ir siempre a las batallas que se le encomendaban y volver con su escudo… o sobre él.

Albafica de Piscis creció con la firmeza de un frondoso árbol al que ya le habían caído demasiados rayos; siempre solitario en medio de un páramo lleno de color y vida sin calor humano; rodeado de bellas flores que no le ofrecían ninguna conversación.

Por muy hermosas que estas flores fuesen (según todos los que las veían) estas no le daban ningún alivio, ninguna paz, al menos no la que él buscaba con suplica. Las bellas flores no le daban el calor que deseaba. No le entregaban ninguna palabra que pudiese animarlo o sacarle al menos una sonrisa. Mejor no hablemos de abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle saber que su vida valía de verdad para algo más que para ser carnada en una sangrienta batalla de la que sin duda no saldría vivo.

Aunque hermosas, las flores no eran su felicidad y su supuesta belleza física tampoco lo era. Posiblemente todos a su alrededor lo supiesen pero aun así nadie lo decía al aire: Albafica de Piscis estaba vacío por dentro. Ni siquiera se podría decir que alguna vez estuvo completo, menos después de verse obligado a enterrar él mismo a su maestro para luego continuar caminando sobre este oscuro legado sin nadie acompañándolo.

Sólo su misión como Santo de Oro le ayudaba a no volverse completamente loco, de otro modo, Albafica ya estaría sediento de sangre corriendo por el mundo como un maniaco en busca desesperadamente de algo a lo que pudiese aferrarse y le diese sentido a su vida. Todo sin importarle mucho que en el proceso de aquella búsqueda de casualidad le provocase la muerte a alguien inocente.

Con tal de conseguir al menos 3 minutos de efímera paz y compañía, un ser humano tan solitario como él podría ser capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de sacrificar la vida de quién sea con tal de obtenerla.

Pero él no era así. No aún al menos.

—¿Albafica? ¿Estás aquí?

Su perpetua estadía fue interrumpida por la voz de su compañero, Shion de Aries.

—¿Qué pasa, Shion? —preguntó permaneciendo en las sombras. Desde su ubicación, lejos de la salida de Piscis, Albafica abrió los ojos saliendo de su mente y fue cordial (como siempre) con el guerrero de Jamir.

Pudiese ser que no fuesen amigos realmente, pero Albafica no podía evitar sentir algo de admiración por la convicción de justicia del Santo de Aries, sin duda el mundo necesitaba a más hombres como él que con firmeza iban por el mundo defendiendo al débil; pero claramente Albafica no le diría eso, menos si se tomaba en cuenta que el corazón noble de Shion se negaba a apartarse de su espacio personal.

_»No le tengo miedo a tu sangre envenenada _—honorable insensato. Gran amigo. Valioso ser humano.

Hacerle daño a Shion era una de las cosas que Albafica jamás podría perdonarse, por eso lo alejaría de sí mismo tantas veces como fuese posible. Sea de la forma que sea.

Por su lado, Shion de Aries no necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que Albafica no iba a ir a su encuentro por voluntad propia, además el muviano supo con precisión de adivino donde se encontraba así que, aunque su mirada se centrase en un punto oscuro de la Casa de Piscis, el Caballero de Aries no se sentía incómodo por no tenerlo enfrente mientras hablaba.

—El Patriarca solicita que hagamos la guardia del día de hoy —informó serio.

No hace mucho Shion había solicitado el permiso de Albafica para cruzar su Casa, pero la orden dictada por el Patriarca Sage no pudo haber sorprendido más al mencionado.

¿Dejarlo a él libre por Rodorio? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?

—Shion —dijo Albafica estoico—, sabes que yo no puedo bajar a Rodorio, ¿no es así?

Aun haciendo énfasis en toda su pregunta, Shion desligó toda amenaza alzando los hombros como si no recordase los motivos por los cuales Albafica debía ser siempre el marginado del equipo. La razón por la que Albafica debía mantenerse oculto en su propio templo hasta que fuese llamado a combatir (¡o mejor dicho: matar!), era un dato de conocimiento público que todos los que sabían de la existencia del Santo de Piscis sabían bien.

¿Por qué el Patriarca mismo quería exponerlo tan irracionalmente al público para montar una guardia que cualquiera de los otros diez podrían hacer sin problemas?

Combatir contra enemigos que debían ser eliminados y hacer vigilancia a un pueblo cuya gente era inocente y debía ser protegida, eran dos cosas muy distintas. Se suponía que el Patriarca debía saber eso mejor que nadie a la hora de llamar a Albafica de Piscis.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la sabia cabeza de su Ilustrísima?

—Somos los únicos disponibles ―continuó Shion dando la razón del llamado―, y hoy es ese pequeño evento organizado por los pobladores. Algunos ladronzuelos seguramente intentarán algo y el Patriarca no quiere dejar sin vigilancia el pueblo.

―¿Acaso no hay otros caballeros para eso? ¿Los Santos de Plata, por ejemplo? —farfulló Albafica.

Estaba completamente en contra de su llamado.

―Los hay —dijo Shion—. Como siempre, pero has de saber que nunca es suficiente.

Ajá, y Albafica nació ayer.

—¿Tú y yo somos los únicos? —empezando a cabrearse, Albafica salió de la oscuridad y se enfrentó a Shion, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Los únicos.

Sin moverse un centímetro más hacia su compañero, Albafica demostró su desacuerdo con su sola mirada. Si había algo por lo que se le debía dar crédito al Santo de Piscis era por su fascinante capacidad de trasmitir sus pensamientos (más si eran negativos) con sus solas expresiones faciales. Era fácil leer su enfado más no así si se hablaba de sus escasos momentos de ligera felicidad.

El hombre podría negarlo todo lo que quisiese pero Albafica de Piscis era un espécimen de deliciosa belleza masculina que no debía envidiarle nada a nadie, quizás salvo el nivel de poder hablando en comparación al cosmos de un dios; pero fuera de eso él era… perfecto. Su aspecto físico era llamativo en todos los sentidos posibles, sus ojos hipnóticos, ese lunar en bajo su ojo era sin duda el sutil adorno final de una pieza maestra creada por algún dios de la belleza; su cuerpo masculino resplandecía con exquisitez y su carácter antisocial por alguna razón volvía locas a muchas chicas a la redonda que sólo podían imaginar qué se sentiría dormir entre sus brazos.

Ese carácter frío e insensible podría ser un deleite para las chicas de afuera, pero para Shion estaba siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y puedo saber dónde están los otros diez? —preguntó Albafica con enfado.

Inhalando profundo, Shion pareció agobiado de sólo pensar en el resto de Santos y saber que sin importar qué, ellos dos debían cumplir las órdenes de su Ilustrísima… bueno, ese dolor en su cabeza estaba creciendo de manera injusta como dolorosa a migraña. Pero Shion comprendía las razones de su compañero para negarse a abandonar su recinto, por lo que no se quejó.

—A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Manigoldo.

—En su casa, con una enorme resaca que no se aguanta ni él mismo.

Shion casi soltó una risa cuando vio a Albafica entrecerrar sus ojos; por suerte pudo mantener la compostura.

—Kardia.

—En las mismas, pero él sigue ebrio y Dégel está ocupándose de su… condición. El Patriarca ordenó al Caballero de Acuario cuidar de él.

Albafica quiso lanzar rayos por los ojos y perforarles las cabezas a los mencionados. Dégel estaba absuelto. ¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a los otros dos? ¿Acaso no veían que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados por el enemigo? ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Dejarse matar así sin más? ¿O invitarles una cerveza a todos los invasores para luego permitirles pasar por sus casas en busca de la cabeza de Athena?

—¿El Cid?

—Salió esta mañana a una misión de emergencia a Italia junto con Dohko.

—Regulus de Leo.

—Salió a entrenar junto a Sisyphus ayer por la noche y no han regresado.

Un momento, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estarían haciendo esos dos como para desaparecerse por tanto tiempo? Albafica estaba apretando los puños tratando de pensar con velocidad record en otros hombres que pudiesen ir en su lugar a Rodorio. Él no debía bajar al pueblo, jamás debía hacerlo si no era para refundir el alma de un indeseable al infierno.

¿Por qué eso era tan difícil de entender?

—Asmi…

—Asmita de Virgo se ha recluido en su meditación —interrumpió Shion—. Sabes tan bien como yo lo susceptible que es al intentar distraerlo.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Albafica reconocía que a veces Asmita tenía un carácter peor que el suyo. El Caballero de Virgo tenía una sabiduría milenaria y la paciencia que hasta un monje envidiaría, pero inclusive él tenía su _Talón de Aquiles _y ese era su meditación, la cual era tan importante para Asmita que a menos que el mundo no se estuviese viviendo abajo era mejor no intentar sacarlo de su Casa. O si quiera acercársele para preguntarle sobre el clima.

Fastidiar al Santo de Virgo garantizaba que nadie jamás volviese a saber de tu existencia. Así de peligroso era Asmita cuando se le desafiaba sin saber de lo que podría ser capaz.

—¿Tauro?

—Hasgard de Tauro no está en su Casa.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó Albafica con el músculo abajo del ojo saltándole.

—No lo sé —espetó Shion perdiendo la paciencia—, el Patriarca dijo que le había encomendado otra tarea. Posiblemente esté junto a sus aprendices.

—Tendrás que esperarlo hasta que regrese, porque yo no pienso bajar a Rodorio.

—Lo harás, Albafica —dijo severo—, son órdenes directas del Patriarca.

—¿Y qué hay del Caballero de Géminis?

—En la Isla Kanon, como siempre. Tú y yo sabemos que él tiene… otros asuntos ahí con los cuales lidiar —le recordó Shion. Vaya si ambos sabían el drama en el que vivía ese Santo—. Se te acaban las excusas, amigo mío. ¿Alguien más?

No, ya eran todos los Santos de Oro y en estos momentos Albafica se debatía mentalmente sobre si debía visitar la Casa de Cáncer y levantar a Manigoldo a base de patadas aunque después su sangre envenenada lo matase, o si mejor libraba a Dégel de Acuario de mantener vivo a Kardia de una buena vez por todas, tomando al idiota y luego asarlo a fuego lento en una parrilla como a un cerdo.

La tentación de hacer ambas cosas era demasiado grande, pero no tanto así como su miedo al ser expuesto en público. Odiaba estar en situaciones así en las que no veía una salida favorable.

La sangre envenenada que corría por sus venas no era el único motivo por el cual Albafica no deseaba a nadie de Rodorio cerca de él, sino porque cada vez que cometía el _milagro _de bajar, no había momento en el que no captase las miradas de las personas (hombres y mujeres), cosa que lo hacía sentirse doblemente incómodo, sobre todo cuando los hombres lo recibían con enfado (envidia, más bien) al notar que sus parejas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Albafica no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así.

Porque… ¡diablos, sí, sí! Albafica ya sabía que era un hombre muy apuesto y blá, blá, blá, ¿acaso las personas no podían simplemente mirarlo una vez y luego desaparecerse de su vista?

¿Tenían que seguirlo con sus miradas a donde sea que fuese?

También por eso último él siempre procuraba vestir su armadura e ignorar casi todo a su alrededor, porque al menos así todos los que lo viesen sabrían que era un Santo de Oro y antes de hacer algo sumamente estúpido como intentar acercarse, pudiesen captar su estatus y no les pareciese tan extraño cuando Albafica simplemente los evitase.

Daba igual si pensaban que era arrogante, su deber estaba primero.

La buena noticia era que gran parte de la población de Rodorio sabía del motivo de su distanciamiento por lo que a veces no era necesario que Albafica se alejase sino que los mismos aldeanos hacían caso a sus instintos y lo rehuían como si fuese una serpiente.

Pensándolo mejor, una serpiente y él no eran tan diferentes.

—¿Y bien, Albafica?

El Santo quiso matar a Shion, de verdad quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo terminaría extrañándolo.

—¿El trabajo es demasiado para ti solo, Shion?

—De acuerdo. Si no puedes con la presión lo entiendo, nos veremos después.

Con serena seriedad Albafica lo vio mirarlo por encima del hombro con supuesta comprensión y decepción antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

—Sólo espero que no haya bandas numerosas esparcidas dispuestas a hacerles daño a las mujeres y los niños por una sola moneda de oro.

Sí, Albafica ya veía venir algo como eso.

_Maldito sabiondo. _

Lo peor es que el truquillo seguía funcionándole al imbécil.

«Maldito» enfadado, se tragó ese insulto al igual que su orgullo y reproches—. Espera —dijo Albafica procurando no ceder al llamado que le hacía el cuello de Shion para apretarlo con tanta fuerza como para reducirlo al tamaño de un fideo.

Shion le sonrió amistosamente al ver claramente las intenciones del Santo de Piscis. Como con el tema de su sangre, Shion no le temía, cosa que lo hacía doblemente estúpido a los ojos del joven griego.

—Se hace tarde, seguramente ya estarán los comerciantes vendiendo comida y…

—No pienso ir caminando por las calles, Shion.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso ya aprendiste a volar?

Albafica lo miró seriamente. ¿Desde cuándo este hombre bromeaba?

—Escúchame una cosa —gruñó—, tengo un punto límite antes de que te golpeé y te mate, no me sigas fastidiando.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Shion quiso reírse por su amenaza, ambos sabían que Albafica primero se suicidaría antes de ocasionarle la muerte a alguno de ellos, por mucho que lo hicieran enfadar—. Pero sigo sin entender cómo harás la guardia si no caminas por las calles.

…

El día 27 de marzo era especial, solía celebrarse un pequeño festival como un agradecimiento a los dioses por la fertilidad que comenzaba a hacerse presente luego de un otoño e invierno difícil. Los cultivos progresaban sin muchos problemas y a medida de que los días transcurrían, el ganado tenía pastizal verde y fresco para comer y agua limpia qué beber.

El sol radiaba vida y sin duda alguna, era obra del ascenso de la diosa Perséfone a la Tierra. Esta fecha era para honorar la reunión de la diosa y su amada madre Deméter.

Ambas hacían que los fieles en Grecia y en el resto del globo terráqueo tuviesen una vida próspera. A diferencia de su marido, Hades, Perséfone parecía querer mantener viva a la humanidad por un tiempo más, y hoy, 27 de marzo, era un excelente día soleado para celebrar su regreso a la tierra de los mortales. Como tributo, los pueblerinos ofrecerían cantos, bailes, banquetes y buena vibra en su honor. Aunque fuese algo pequeño, los habitantes del pueblo pedían porque este año fuese mejor que el anterior para todos aquellos que esperaban esta fecha con ansias.

La gente de Rodorio estaba feliz pues hasta el momento todo se estaba llevando a cabo sin demoras. Lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de los Santos Dorados despachados a vigilar que el orden se mantuviese y ningún vándalo pudiese arruinar el día aún si eso significaba joder el suyo.

«¿Por qué tuve que retarlo?» pensaba martirizado el joven de Aries tentado a darse una palmada en la cara, «debí haber cerrado la boca». Sin embargo Shion debía reconocer que Albafica tenía una buena imaginación aunque comúnmente esas ideas solían ser tan impresionantes como extremistas.

¿Y cómo iba él a saber que Albafica no sólo iba a hacer lo más extraño sino además lo más indebido (rayando lo cómico) para cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca?

Caminando entre varios aldeanos que lo detenían por las calles para saludarlo o para invitarlo a comer (él les rechazaba generosamente) notó que Albafica lo esperaba hasta seguir caminando… el Santo de Piscis marchando arriba de los tejados.

Saltando de techo en techo y procurando que nadie lo viese (cómo había estado lográndolo tan bien en los últimos minutos seguía siendo un misterio) Albafica se mantenía fiel a su palabra de cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca de cuidar de cerca a los aldeanos junto a Shion, y de su promesa que era la de no mezclarse con los habitantes.

—Señor Shion —habló una jovencita de 16 años, jovial y mucho más bajita que él; la chica parecía ver a un dios—. Mi nombre es Agneta y es un gusto poder verlo el día de hoy por aquí.

A Shion aún no le terminaba de cuadrar cómo este tipo de atenciones eran una especie de cielo para Manigoldo y Kardia pero para él fuese increíblemente incómodo. No es que odiase el contacto humano pero valoraba mucho su espacio personal como para querer alejarse de la forma más educada posible de la joven.

—E-es un placer —asintió a la chica y la dejó con una sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

—¡Por favor, venga más a menudo! —se despidió ella con notable emoción.

Shion suspiró tratando de mantener su estoica postura, pero no le era nada fácil, incluso se sintió nervioso ante la cercanía de la muchacha; eso era porque no era muy común para él encarar mujeres con ese tipo de espíritu tan… delicado. Femenino.

Él estaba más acostumbrado a ver mujeres guerreras, fuertes, sagaces y valientes, incluso arrogantes. La delicadeza no iba con ninguna de las féminas que Shion hubiese podido ver antes.

Esto lo llevaba a un punto que no solía tocar demasiado dado a su escaso tiempo y pocas ganas de deprimirse. Las posibilidades que tenía un caballero de contraer nupcias y descendencia (en resumen: una familia) eran poco menos que nulas.

Ilias, el antiguo Santo de Leo, fue una verdadera sorpresa. Había conseguido casarse, incluso crio con amor a su único hijo, Regulus quien no hace mucho ya ocupaba el lugar de Leo como su sucesor. Ilias era uno en un millón pues las posibilidades de hacer todo lo que éste había logrado eran prácticamente imposibles; uno de un millón, un número destacable de entre cientos de solitarios guerreros que morían sin haber realmente intentado conocer a una pareja.

Demasiados deberes, demasiada presión, demasiado tiempo invertido en demasiadas cosas como para guardar más de ti mismo para otros dos seres o menos. Y eso considerando que la otra parte involucrada ponga de su parte porque de no ser así ya podrías saborear el fracaso absoluto.

Ilias y su esposa habían logrado superar el reto los dos juntos. Regulus era la viva imagen de su padre y el heredero de los espíritus de ambos progenitores.

La existencia del joven Santo era un milagro.

Por su lado, Shion dudaba llegar tan lejos. Para empezar no era de su interés tener una pareja, sus responsabilidades estaban primero.

Entonces como por arte de magia Shion empezó a comprender un poco más los comportamientos de Manigoldo y Kardia con respecto al libertinaje. Sus constantes salidas a los burdeles y el hecho pasar las frías noches de invierno con diferentes mujeres en sus lechos… todo eso comenzaba a cobrar sentido para el hombre muviano.

Un método infalible para aliviar la soledad. Aunque pensándolo mejor usar mujeres y alcohol como un pasatiempo era algo… vergonzoso.

Shion de forma instantánea se preguntó si él podría hacer algo así alguna vez.

«No lo creo» se corrigió casi de inmediato.

Su disciplina le impediría siquiera intentar tocar a una mujer que no fuese a respetar durante toda su vida. No negaba que a veces sus ojos se desviaban por sí solos al ver a una dama hermosa. Alarmado, Shion sacudió un poco su cabeza ante la sorpresiva imagen instantánea y preocupante de una guerrera de cabello dorado de mirada afilada pero con un brillo generoso. Piel pálida, piernas largas y brazos delgados.

¡Rayos, no!

El Santo se reprendió con fuerza. Conocer pocas mujeres y que una de ellas tuviese una historia difícil de olvidar con él, era algo para preocuparse. Bueno, no importaba. Como se dijo antes, su moral le impediría faltarle el respeto a una mujer, especialmente cuando se hablaba de una del calibre de una guerrera tan honorable como Yuzuriha.

Él no lo sabía, pero a estas alturas Shion ya estaba ignorado que Albafica seguía acompañándolo desde los techos.

El Caballero de Piscis lo vio de pronto pensativo y al paso de un corto tiempo se dio cuenta de que el joven Santo de Aries se hallaba completamente perdido en su cavilación.

«No puedo creer que aún siga aquí» pensó Albafica volteando los ojos hacia arriba. Su largo cabello se meció elegantemente ante su cambio de tejado.

Procuraba ser cuidadoso de no romper ninguna teja o techo, pero a veces el destino era bien reconocida por ser una verdadera perra.

Al momento en el que continuó de tejado en tejado, el Santo no se percató de que el siguiente se hallaba construido de paja y algunas ramas de éste eran demasiado pequeñas; nadie jamás pensaría que su suerte sería tan espantosa que no sólo caería en picada hacia abajo, sino que terminaría cayéndole encima a un hombre que hizo ruido al fungir de amortiguador.

Una mujer en el fondo gritó y salió corriendo, desesperada, hecha un mar de lágrimas y descontrol.

_Oh no._

¡Maldito Shion!

¡Por esto mismo no había querido salir de su casa! ¡Maldita sea!

Alarmado y sabiendo bien que el destino del hombre sobre el que había caído estaba sellado, Albafica se vio en una terrible cuestión: ¿quedarse o irse?

Se levantó rápido, pues sus rodillas habían pegado sobre la cabeza. El hombre había recibido el impacto de todo su peso sobre los hombros y ahora estaba con la cara pegada al piso el cual empezó a cubrirse de sangre.

Ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer; con o sin veneno, el tipo debería tener el cráneo fracturado y el cuello partido. Esto era una pesadilla en más de un sentido.

Acababa de matar a un ser humano.

Albafica se quedó dónde estaba pensando en sí al menos Shion se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, una parte suya rogaba porque no se enterase nunca de este accidente, y todavía no podía creerlo.

Pensó ciegamente que su truquillo sobre los tejados le evitaría caer en una situación desastrosa como esta.

Qué iluso fue.

Prestándole un poco de atención al sitio se dio cuenta de que parecía ser una bodega, pero no cualquiera sino una repleta de flores, convertidas en bellos adornos que según pensaba él y su escasa información referente a la fecha, serían usados para una representación teatral en Rodorio esta noche.

Posiblemente era una obra en la que contaban la historia de la diosa Perséfone y su rapto a manos del malvado Hades. Era lo mismo de todos los años y hasta la fecha nadie se había aburrido de la historia.

Albafica había caído para oscurecerlo todo.

Entonces él miró al sujeto; luego de quitarle de encima toda la paja y los pedazos de madera que se rompieron cuando Albafica cayó, el caballero se dio cuenta que éste estaba desnudo del torso, su pantalón se hallaba desabotonado y mal acomodado y su espalda desnuda tenía varios rasguños.

«Oh dioses… no me digan que yo…» sólo eso le faltaba. Haber aterrizado sobre este hombre justamente en un momento así.

Moiras, ¿acaso no dejarían de burlarse nunca de él?

Luego de echarle su capa encima al cadáver y sentarse en espera de alguien que pudiese informar al Patriarca de su crimen, Albafica suspiró con pesadez preparando su inútil defensa.

¿Por dónde empezaría? Sí, por esta mañana cuando le advirtió a Shion sobre los peligros que sacarlo a él del Santuario traerían. Y si nada de lo que dijera funcionaba, le recordaría al Patriarca el motivo por el cual él, Albafica de Piscis, había decidido no tener contacto alguno con los pueblerinos de Rodorio.

Qué pena que nada de eso aliviaría ni un poco su alterada conciencia.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a oír algo allá afuera de la bodega, no en las grandes puertas de enfrente sino de una puerta pequeña que no tardó en abrirse y mostrar a varias personas adentrándose.

_Genial… un enorme gentío._

Un hombre gordo, calvo y bigotón se hizo presente junto a la chica que había salido corriendo hace unos minutos. ¿O habían sido horas? Siendo franco, Albafica no había contado el tiempo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer?! ¡Habla claro! ¡¿Cómo un hombre pudo haber caído del…?! ¡Oh, por Zeus!

Un montón de mujeres junto al hombre lo vieron arrinconado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y una mirada frívola. Más que nada él se sentía hirviendo por el coraje que recorría sus venas.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Shion?

¿Dónde diablos tenía el idiota la maldita cabeza? ¿En el Cabo Sunión?

Más vale que estuviese pensando en el hades porque ahí lo esperarían muchos de sus enemigos una vez que Albafica se hubiese encargado personalmente de mandarlo allá, amarrado de pies y manos como un puerco, y con una tarjeta amistosa para el milenario dios bastardo, en su boca.

La gente paralizada en la puerta cada vez se iba haciendo más y más.

_Esto no es bueno._

—¿Acaso es u-usted… Albafica de Piscis? —preguntó el gordo tan asombrado como las damas que lo acompañaban. Una a lo lejos le sonrió coquetamente después de verle la cara… obviamente.

Albafica la ignoró y asintió. Dispuesto a pagar por esto. Él podría ser de muchas cosas, pero nunca un cobarde.

—Así es.

Cuando la mujer de la ropa desgarbada se le acercó, él instintivamente se alejó como si fuese ella la tóxica. Usualmente gritaba para alejar a la gente pero en este caso no se sintió con ese derecho.

—No te acerques —advirtió con culpa oculta tras una máscara de severidad—. O podrías acabar como él —señaló con su cabeza al hombre.

Ella, entre temblores, le miró con ojos llorosos (ignorando al cadáver) y musitó entre dientes:

—Gracias… gracias.

—¿Qué?

La mujer cayó al piso de rodillas, frente a él; ella no tuvo idea del peso que le quitó de encima cuando le informó que ese hombre la había llevado con engaños al almacén para intentar abusar de ella, porque según él, ella había intentado seducirlo.

Al final de su historia dijo que se había sentido perdida, tanto que había rogado a la diosa Athena porque al menos su atacante tuviese la suficiente piedad como para no matarla una vez que terminase de usarla. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de seguir rogando por misericordia cuando, como "caído del cielo", él apareció y aplastó al hombre que había intentado violarla.

Las heridas (que ya comenzaba a ver) en su cara, piernas, brazos y rodillas fueron pruebas bastante creyentes ahora que las piezas encajaban. El gordo pensó que la chica había estado bromeando cuando llegó alterada hasta él, llorosa e histérica, y le contó que un Santo de Oro la había salvado de una muerte segura.

Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, todas las empleadas del señor se encontraban tapando la única salida que Albafica conocía para salir huyendo de la repentina falta espacio personal.

Se empezaba a sentir sofocado.

Mientras más pasos él daba hacia atrás, más pasos daban ellas para acercarse a su dirección con el fin de alcanzarlo, embelesadas por su maldita apariencia.

Su espalda al fin tocó la pared de madera y le impidió continuar retrocediendo. Menos mal que Kardia ni ningún otro de sus colegas de Oro podían ver sus movimientos suspicaces como si fuese un cachorro asustado.

_¡¿Dónde carajos estás, Shion?!_

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Primer capítulo editado!_

_Hubo ciertos cambios en la conversación de Shion y Albafica. Por ejemplo, aumenté un poco más la "excusa" donde se menciona a Aspros de Géminis; en el capítulo original sólo puse que estaba en la Isla Kanon y ya._

_Otra cosa que modifiqué fue la muerte del tipo; en la primera versión el sujeto se convulciona por el veneno en la sangre de Albafica, sin embargo en esta versión decidí que moriría debido al impacto que recibió. La armadura de Piscis dudo que sea ligera y eso lo tomé para la escena donde el veneno no tendría nada que ver y la muerte del sujeto fuese instantánea._

_También quiero decir que amé cuando Shion le dice a Albafica "no le tengo miedo a tu sangre envenenada" por lo que también lo agregué. Hubo otros pequeños cambios pero espero que estos les hayan gustado._

_Pueden comparar una versión y otra si así lo desean. Si hay fallas ortográficas que no haya visto (que casi "nunca me pasa") les agradecería que me las hicieran notar para modificarlas._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. II - Impreso en la Piel

**•**

* * *

II

**Impreso en la Piel**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que Albafica y Shion pudiesen verse las caras, y otro poco más antes de que se viesen libres de todo el caos que había producido aquel terrible accidente.

—¿Sigues molesto?

Hubo silencio absoluto.

—¿Albafica?

—Shion… —gruñó amenazando con apartarlo de un empujón—, deja de fastidiarme.

—Sólo quería decir que en verdad lo siento… yo, no me di cuenta de que ya no me seguías.

Albafica quiso gritarle: ¡Bravo, Aries! ¿Y en qué momento reaccionaste? ¿En qué segundo el tiempo volvió a ti? ¿Acaso fue cuándo el escándalo del caos alcanzó proporciones bíblicas y el gentío te hizo voltear la cabeza y darte cuenta que te encontrabas caminando solo?

El pobre Santo de Piscis jamás se había visto rodeado por tanta gente, fue como una pesadilla en la que él era el monstruo y la gente en vez de huir de su vista, como era lo recomendable le recibía con alegría y ovaciones que no merecía.

Gracias a unas cuantas personas con sentido común que apartaban a los incautos y a varias mujeres de su perímetro recordándoles que si se acercaban mucho a él podrían morir, esta noche Albafica sólo se llevó una vida consigo, una que por accidente parecía haber ganado lo que le ocurrió.

Bastante tarde Shion llegó para poner algo de orden, despachar a varios curiosos y llamar a unos cuantos Caballeros de Plata a los cuales se les dio la orden específica de hacerse cargo del cuerpo (con cuidado de no tocarlo); dos amazonas fueron llamadas para investigar que la versión de la chica fuese verdadera y de ese modo quizás evitar que un castigo demasiado grande cayese sobre el Caballero de Piscis, si es que había alguno.

Por la tarde algunos caballeros se encontraban envolviendo bien, con la capa de Albafica, el cadáver del sujeto para al final sacarlo (sin más dramas) de la escena en una camilla hecha de madera.

Alrededor de 3 horas pasarían antes de que el día continuara sin muchas más demoras y las personas siguieran con sus preparativos para el evento de esta noche.

Al final las amazonas confirmaron la versión de la chica debido a las heridas en el cuerpo de ella y los rasguños en los brazos y cara del hombre lo que decía lo mucho que ella había peleado por liberarse de él, sin lograr conseguirlo.

Fue una suerte que la víctima hubiese estado un poco lejos del sujeto debido a que éste la empujó al piso, jugando con ella una vez que la chica hubo perdido todas sus fuerzas en intentar apartarlo. Cruelmente el atacante se esmeró por lanzarla hacia una de las paredes mientras se regodeaba del dolor de la indefensa chica.

Pero justo cuando ella pensó que todo se había acabado, por obra de los dioses o el karma, la energía le regresó al cuerpo al ver cómo Albafica de Piscis le caía del cielo a su abusador dándole así la salida que necesitaba para correr por su vida en busca de ayuda.

Las amazonas revisaron su estado de salud mental para estar seguras de la veracidad de sus palabras, analizaron también su bienestar físico y una vez tenido el veredicto se le fue comunicado al Caballero de Aries.

Por medio de contacto psíquico Shion mantuvo informado al Patriarca a lo que este poco contestó al ver que Shion tenía todo controlado. ¿Cabía decir que su Ilustrísima no preguntó mucho por Albafica? Porque este apenas se vio libre para marcharse lo hizo, se refugió en un callejón solitario y ahí se quedó hasta que Shion llego con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos paseaban lo más cerca posible del otro, al menos por parte de Shion pues Albafica siempre ha querido mantener distancias de todo el mundo y sobretodo de él. En estos momentos era comprensible que Albafica no lo quisiera cerca siendo lo que ocurrió esta tarde.

—¿Lo confirmaron? —preguntó Albafica un poco taciturno al cabo de un rato.

—¿El qué?

—La versión de ella, ¿pasó como dijo?

Shion vio que Albafica ocultaba su rostro con su largo cabello, eso sólo querría decir que estaba atormentándose.

—Sí, yo mismo lo confirmé —declaró Shion en voz baja.

Al saber que su colega no era lo suficientemente frío como para no pensar en el sujeto muerto (sea la cucaracha que sea), mientras las amazonas le hacían preguntas a la chica revisándole las heridas, Shion aprovechó el momento para entrar en un sutil contacto con la mente de la aldeana.

Una vez ahí, el Caballero de Aries vio en sus recuerdos lo que les relataba con trabajo a las amazonas. La vio a ella acudir al llamado del hombre y el posterior encuentro entre ambos, una tratando de huir y el otro con ansias inmensas de dañarla. Ella creyó que todo estaba acabado, o eso hasta que Albafica cayó del cielo como un_ héroe_, salvándola de un cruel destino.

Shion vio verdad en sus palabras.

—Entiendo. Supongo que Hasgard ya habrá regresado —Albafica cambió de tema tan rápido como lo tomó—. No creo que haya necesidad de que siga aquí.

—Sí, sí lo hay.

—Shion…

—Sólo un momento más. Ya es algo tarde —suspiró Shion—, y supongo que no falta mucho para que todos regresen a sus casas, o al menos la mayoría. Sólo espera otro poco.

Durante un corto tiempo, Shion evitó por todos los medios que Albafica se fuese, ya sea tratando de sacarle algún otro tema de conversación o simplemente dejando de hablar.

Al final, cuando el dichoso acto estrella de aquel día empezó apenas el sol bajó hasta ocultarse, Shion le dejó marcharse.

Asintiendo al permiso del Santo de Aries y sin agregar nada, Albafica le dio la espalda a su compañero y comenzó su retorno, donde su Casa aguardaba por él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que una presencia sigilosa lo estaba siguiendo. Fue a los pies del Santuario que Albafica se dio cuenta de ello y detuvo su andar.

A esas alturas la presencia que lo acompañaba fue demasiado grande como para seguir ignorándola.

Muy tarde Albafica cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo y se giró dispuesto atacar, encarando a una curvilínea silueta femenina oculta tras una capucha negra y larga que cubría todo su cuerpo, menos su bello rostro de finos rasgos. Ojos grandes color verde esmeralda, piel perfecta y pálida y una hermosa melena dorada que caía en cortos caireles amarrado atrás con lo que seguramente debía ser un broche.

La mujer brillaba con una luz propia que le hizo sentir escalofríos. No estaba enfrente de alguien débil.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Albafica presintiendo algo temible en esa bella mujer.

_No es humana. _Definitivamente no lo era. Su cosmos elevado la delataba, podría estar equivocado, pero Albafica podría jurar que el poder que sentía emanando de esa fémina era igual de fuerte que el de su diosa Athena, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

—Eres tan atractivo como se me dijo —usando una voz gélida, la mujer rubia sonrió coquetamente y abrió su capa dejándole ver al Caballero que su toga era completamente transparente y dejaba ver a la perfección su piel, desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos—. Debes estar agradecido de que yo, la gran diosa Hera, haya bajado personalmente para verte.

Hera… ¿Hera? ¿La Reina de los Dioses?

El cosmos que Albafica sentía provenir de ella no era humano, de ningún modo. Era enorme, divino y por la sonrisa descarada que la hermosa mujer llevaba en su fino rostro de muñeca, él supo que tenía que pensar bien en sus palabras. Poniéndolo todo en lógica, decir o hacer algo que ofendiese a esta diosa, podría ser el equivalente a acarrear a un nuevo enemigo al Santuario.

Si llegaba a hacer eso Albafica podría considerarse hombre muerto.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor? —trató de ser cordial, a la vez que mantenía su distancia con ella.

Descaradamente la diosa Hera lo miró de arriba abajo con un solo objetivo en la cabeza.

Su parte racional le gritó a Albafica que corriese al interior del Santuario deprisa y pusiese en alerta a Athena, pero no era estúpido, supo que hacer eso no le serviría de nada. Correr e ir tropezando con todo sería inútil contra Hera quien debía tener el poder de teletransportarse.

Esto era un problema bíblico.

Esta diosa no era cualquier intruso, era la diosa reina y nadie le decía _no _a una reina. Menos a una que era bien reconocida por su rencor eterno hacia los que la ofendían. Vaya si un montón de monstruos, estatuas, árboles y animales que antes fueron personas, podrían dar crédito a ello.

—Sin duda eres… muy interesante; humano de Athena —musitó sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo; su andar era seductor sin embargo para Albafica era algo terrorífico—. En definitiva haces que Adonis parezca un pobre diablo en comparación. —Hera se lamió sus carnosos labios rojizos.

Flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, la poderosa diosa se acercó. Por su divinidad inmortal, el veneno en la sangre de Albafica no iba a causarle ningún daño, y cuando ella puso una mano fría sobre su rostro, él comprendió lo que buscaba.

Lo que muchos otros antes que ella.

—Es una mala suerte… que le sea fiel a ese bastardo —le dijo acariciando sus labios con los pulgares.

Sin poder evitarlo Albafica giró su rostro cuando ella se acercó para besarlo. Él pudo haber pagado caro esa ofensa, pero sólo logró que ella se riese como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

—Siempre he encontrado encantador la lealtad que los caballeros de Athena le profesan, aun si ella no está en su amado templo —miró atenta el Santuario—, ustedes aguardan por su regreso y no les importa morir por eso ni esperar sólo para ver cómo los usa para que peleen por ella.

Sin pedirle permiso volvió a tocar el rostro de Albafica en sus manos y lo sostuvo con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que él volviese a apartarse. Más no lo besó, sino que lamió la comisura derecha de su boca lentamente. Albafica se tragó el asco que ese acto le produjo. La diosa era sumamente hermosa, pero él no buscaba belleza en una mujer, ya suficiente tenía con la suya propia y los problemas que le traía, un ejemplo bastante claro era este.

—Albafica de Piscis —musitó mirándolo a los ojos; los suyos, color verde esmeralda brillaban con malicia y lujuria—. Dame tu lealtad y serás recompensado por toda la eternidad.

—¿Mi lealtad?

Por la forma en la que Hera se mordió los labios, él pudo deducir que a ella le gustaba el sonido de su voz. ¿Su lealtad? ¿Acaso Hera quería que traicionara a Athena de algún modo para beneficiar a Hades?

¿O se proponía algo más?

_Esto iba de mal en peor._

—No puedo soportar mirarte y no poder tenerte —declaró pasando su mano derecha por la nuca de Albafica—. Haces que quiera pecar en contra de mi marido y por otro lado —se rio casi histérica— prefiero ser yo quien te posea y no él.

Demonios, cuanto se retenía para no apartarla de su lado. Y si no lo hacía lo era porque lo último que necesitaba Athena en el Santuario eran más dioses enemigos con los cuales lidiar.

Hera se destacaba por ser sumamente cruel. Si la mitología no se equivocaba, era una de los seres más temibles del cosmos. Se decía que incluso los dioses hermanos (Hades, Poseidón y el mismísimo Zeus) temían a su furia y venganza porque no sólo era capaz de maquillar sádicos castigos sino porque no le temía a nada y la paciencia con la que obraba la hacía muy peligrosa.

No por nada Hera había dado luz a Ares, una bestia aún peor que su tío del inframundo y ahora también adormecido luego de una batalla contra el poderoso Zeus, quien se dice que lo selló por mil años como castigo.

—A veces me das mucho miedo.

La voz femenina que resonó en todo el lugar hizo que Hera soltara un bufido de irritación al soltar a Albafica, quien miró con desconcierto como una magnífica dama de cabello rojo y ojos planteados como la luna se acercaba emanando un poderoso cosmos, pero visiblemente más benevolente que su congénere.

—¿Acaso no tienes a un meloso marido al cual complacer, Psique?

«Esta mujer… ¿es Psique?» absorto y más confundido aún, Albafica quiso saber cómo lidiar con esta situación.

No sólo tenía a Hera enfrente, sino también a Psique. La esposa del dios Eros y familiar de muchos otros dioses que, siendo honesto, Albafica no tenía deseos de ver tratando de aniquilar a la humanidad.

¿Por qué estaban ellas aquí en realidad?

Necesitaba dar aviso pronto a sus colegas en las Casas del Zodiaco (eso suponiendo que ya hubiesen regresado de donde sea que hayan estado) por si algo ocurría, también necesitaba saber el motivo de su visita, si es que había alguno que no fuese tratar de matar a Athena.

La diosa Psique sonrió ladinamente mirando a Hera.

—Sólo venía a ponerte sobre aviso. Zeus se enteró de tu pequeño deseo hacia este hombre, y él me pidió que te informase que si haces algo en su contra, él irá con una bella dama en Egipto.

—¡Esos no son sus terrenos! ¡El Panteón Griego fue vetado de Egipto por Ra hace eones!

Albafica no sabía mucho de los asuntos que tuviese el Panteón Griego con otros, sin embargo lo que sí sabía era que el dios Ra no era un alfeñique en cuanto a poder; también tenía una historia como otras deidades, y si su memoria no le fallaba, Albafica tenía en mente que Egipto le rendía tributo y respeto al dios con cabeza de águila por buenas razones.

La diosa pelirroja no temió al arranque de ira de Hera, sólo le contestó:

—Tú mejor que nadie conoces a tu marido. ¿Acaso la jurisdicción es parte de sus normas como el _macho alfa_? Porque te aprecio es por lo que te lo digo, Zeus piensa volver a sus romances si tu planeas tomar a un humano como amante —alzó sus delgados hombros—, ya sabes lo hipócritamente celoso que es.

—Él ya ha tomado a suficientes amantes como para que pueda replicarme algo —yendo hacia Psique con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, Hera la confrontó—. ¿Acaso te regodeas de mi desgracia?

Psique en vez de envolverse como cordero en una esquina, llevo su pálida mano al rostro de Hera y la acarició.

—Porque sé lo mucho que duele el amor, es por lo que te lo digo —admitió viendo a Albafica, a quien de cierto modo le recordaba a su amado señor. En especial por su mirada—. Este hombre sirve a Athena, Hera. Su destino es morir por ella en una sangrienta guerra y lo sabes bien. Las Moiras no han unido su lazo contigo, y ningún dios o titán va contra ellas. Nunca.

Hera tragó saliva. Si había algo que jodiese más a los dioses que otros dioses eran las temibles Moiras.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo besarlo? —pidió como si la idea de dejar a Albafica así sin más le doliese—. Míralo, no se encuentran mortales así últimamente. Adonis fue un prodigioso prospecto y ese par de perras se lo quedaron.

Con sus ojos radiando compasión, Psique sonrió con paciencia.

—Hubiese caído a sus pies si la hubiese conocido antes que a Perséfone y a mi amada madre.

—Tu madre es una perra aún peor que yo —masculló refiriéndose a Afrodita, la madre del esposo de Psique.

Albafica deseaba apartarse antes de que alguien más pudiese acercarse y tocarlo. ¿Acaso si se marchaba las diosas se ofenderían? Mejor no tentar a la suerte y esperar que Psique pudiese persuadir a Hera de dejarlo en paz e irse también sin hacer daños al Santuario o Rodorio.

—Yo amo a mi madre —susurró a Hera—, como la amo a usted también. Además, una diosa recta del matrimonio y la fidelidad como la gran Hera no puede rebajarse a cometer los mismos crímenes que su infiel marido.

Eso pareció remover algo en Hera, pues su cara se destensó.

—Por favor, no cometa una locura y vuelva al Olimpo. —Con la misma ternura con la que logró cautivar a Eros, Psique miró a Albafica mientras abrazaba a Hera—. Volvamos al Olimpo, mi señora. Le prometo que Hedoné le tendrá preparado un relajante baño.

—Antes de que al fin me atreva a castrar a ese bastardo —dijo desapareciendo sin más.

Riendo de forma simpática, bajando los brazos pues Hera desapareció sin darle la oportunidad de incorporarse, Psique le sonrió a Albafica.

—Discúlpala, Zeus jamás ha sido el marido perfecto y después de siglos mi señora Hera ha deseado devolverle el golpe. Pero sus leyes se lo impiden, su situación no ha dejado de ser triste en estos últimos siglos —chasqueó la lengua—, no es mala; sólo necesita que Zeus deje de traicionarla.

Albafica no supo que decir, esto sin duda debía ser lo más raro que hubiese podido presenciar en toda su vida, y eso que había visto muchas cosas. Psique lo miró más fijamente.

—Aun así no puedo negar que eres atractivo. Tanto como un dios, pero no lo suficiente como mi querido Eros —ella se acercó y lo miró a los ojos—. Tienes mucha suerte, porque de no ser porque Hera aun ama a Zeus y de que éste respete lo suficiente lo que es de su hija Athena como para no bajar hasta acá y hacer lo que su esposa no puede, ya estarías muerto (en el mejor de los casos) o siendo torturado. Adonis es sólo una pequeña historia entre tantas entre ellos dos, peores y más sangrientas.

Psique pareció rememorar algunos recuerdos con desgano. Pronto se recuperó y sacó de entre sus ropas un frasco pequeño de agua azulada brillante y se lo entregó a Albafica.

—Albafica de Piscis. Esto es para ti —dijo orgullosa, extendiéndole el frasco.

Él no la tomó, es más, la miró con recelo.

—¿Qué contiene?

—¿No creías que Athena y Hades eran son los únicos dioses en tener oradores, verdad? —se burló como una niña—. A mi esposo y a mí no nos gustan las peleas, pero sí nos gusta dar alivio a cualquiera con el corazón lo suficientemente digno de nuestra atención.

—Usted…

—No vengo a ofender, sino a cumplir un ruego.

Sintiéndose reacio a confiar, Albafica tomó el frasco para no ofender a la diosa. Bajando su brazo, Psique inhaló profundo el aroma primaveral del pueblo.

—Amo esta fecha, cuando Perséfone sale del Inframundo y deja que la Tierra se poblé otra vez de hermosa vegetación —su mirada se tornó triste—. Pobre mujer, condenada para siempre porque cedió a comer una fruta debido a un pacto que ella no consintió. A veces quisiera hacer algo por ella desde que me ayudó cuando yo más la necesitaba, pero incluso nosotros los dioses tenemos algunas restricciones.

Luego de su pequeña cavilación le pidió a Albafica cuidarse bien ya que no sólo había dioses que buscan matar a Athena, sino también a todo aquel que les ofendía.

—Caballeros tan llamativos como tú son comidilla para ellos —dijo dando una amistosa advertencia—, un agradable entretenimiento. Pero si bebes el contenido de ese frasco podrás librarte de ello.

—¿Qué me hará?

La diosa pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Sólo confío en mi diosa. Y lamentablemente usted no la diosa a la que yo sirvo.

Psique hizo un mohín mirándolo con irritación.

—Estos Santos de Athena —suspiró sin enojo—, de acuerdo, sólo porque me agradas, además de que odio las mentiras —se rio de forma bastante simpática—. Ese frasco contiene un poco del agua sagrada de un lago que ya hace en los Campos Elíseos; _Elefthería_. Si lo bebes tendrás algo que anhelas con todo tu corazón —sonrió burlona—, o lo que quede de él.

Su sonrisa socarrona irritó a Albafica. No contradiciendo sus palabras y mirando el frasco con atención, él seguía sin confiar en ella, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y sería…?

—Ehm, no sé. La paz mundial. El fin de la guerra contra Hades… o quizás… veinticuatro horas de paz.

Albafica alzó una ceja, ¿paz? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Hablaba de esa agua como si fuese una fuente de los deseos.

—No entiendo. —Psique alzó una ceja, con burla.

—Lo huelo, el veneno que corre por tus venas es tu mayor poder, pero también tu peor maldición. A menos de que sea un dios el que se te acerque no podrás evitar matar a todo lo que sea que se mueva a tu alrededor.

Lo que pasó esa tarde fue una buena muestra de ello. Por eso mismo Albafica no dijo nada.

—Bebe el agua, Albafica, y tú sangre no será un problema por veinticuatro horas para ti; más que suficientes para cumplir uno que otro deseo —le guiñó el ojo y le dijo muy de cerca—: Y por si te lo preguntas, la chica que salvaste hoy es una de mis vírgenes oradoras consagradas favoritas. Tu acto, aunque haya sido un accidente, evitó que ese malnacido la tocase. Su petición posterior por ti me conmovió y luego de presenciar a Hera intentando aprovecharse, no pude negarme más. Este es mi pequeño obsequio para ti; gózalo como mejor te parezca —dio dos pasos hacia atrás con elegancia—. Adiós, trágico caballero.

Y haciendo un ademán, Psique también desapareció.

Abrumando por la notica, Albafica miró el frasco y lo examinó con cuidado. _"Los dioses no dan regalos sin un par de etiquetas de advertencia adheridos a ellos"_. Incluso Athena tenía un pequeño haber con tratos turbulentos que hasta el día de hoy la atormentaban, tratos que ella había hecho con humanos logrando de todos ellos un beneficio mayor que la otra parte involucrada.

Se cuenta que en sus primeros siglos de nacida; Athena era una diosa problemática que puso en aprietos a su propio padre. Incluso hay quienes dicen que ella, junto al mismísimo Poseidón y Hera, intentaron destronar a Zeus de su puesto como el rey y fue castigada por ello. De eso no había pruebas físicas, salvo los relatos antiguos que marcaban a la diosa como una ex buscapleitos, pero en el fondo a casi nadie le costaba creérselo.

No se supo exactamente en qué momento, pero hubo un tiempo en el que Athena logró al fin empaparse de amor y comprensión, opacando su deseo por pelear y destruir a un plano casi inexistente, encontrándose a sí misma como una deidad que debía reformarse poniendo su vida en riesgo por la humanidad como pago por sus pecados y porque, en verdad, terminó enamorándose de todos los humanos en general al cabo de poco tiempo conviviendo con ellos, cosa que hasta el día de hoy mantiene irritados a una gran cantidad de divinidades incluyendo a su padre y tíos.

Aunque si algo debía decirse, y era un tópico prohibido de conversación, era que aún había duda de si era cierto aquel rumor que dicta que hace años la diosa sí se enamoró de un hombre humano.

Un hombre guerrero que murió en una sanguinaria batalla por su diosa, hundiendo así el corazón de Athena a un abismo tal que en medio de un mar de lágrimas, rogó a Perséfone por un lazo divino que uniese el alma del humano y la de ella para que volviesen a verse.

Se cree que aquellos caballeros consagrados a la Armadura de Pegaso o incluso la propia Armadura de Sagitario podían ser las encarnaciones de ese hombre. Pero a diferencia de Athena, él no la recordaría; esto supuestamente era el pago que la diosa debía cumplir a cambio de ver a su amado, una y otra vez.

Si el amor entre ambos había sido un hecho o si la cosa fue únicamente por parte de ella era un misterio, pero se rumoreaba que no. Que en realidad el hombre se entregó voluntariamente a Athena pidiendo igualmente reencarnar con el único fin de seguir luchando a su lado, protegiéndola siempre hasta el final de los tiempos cuando por fin pudiesen dejar de lado las guerras y se uniesen para siempre en los Campos Elíseos.

Nadie ha tenido el valor de preguntarle nada a Athena, pues nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría. Pero si tomábamos en cuenta que el actual Pegaso, Tenma, literalmente se crio junto a Sasha en Italia y ahora sus caminos se habían cruzado otra vez dejándolos en la misma postura que ya se tenía fichada, entonces el rumor que pasaba de generación en generación envolviéndolos a ambos podría bien ser cierto.

Sea como sea, la historia dictaba que los dioses no eran tan malos… y que tampoco eran tan buenos.

Athena se había reformado estupendamente bien para proteger a los humanos pagando con su propia sangre si era necesario con tal de darles un buen futuro a los mortales, por lo que ellos como sus Santos, era necesario que creyesen en ella en todo momento y no flaqueasen jamás en su deber.

Con un par de sentimientos alborotados, Albafica decidió ascender hasta el Santuario para noticiar al Patriarca y Athena sobre su extraño altercado, aunque él estaba seguro de que ambos ya se habrían dado cuenta de la intervención de las diosas pues el cosmos que ambas liberaron era demasiado obvio.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Aquí también hice algunos movimientos que quizás sí se notaron._

_Para empezar hice ciertos cambios en la conversación de Shion y Albafica. Luego ahondé mínimamente en el aspecto de Hera, agregué más dramatizmo a la leyenda de Athena y Pegaso (también me saqué de la manga, el rumor jaja) y expuse un hecho que se narra en la mitología griega, que es la traición de Athena, Poseidón y Hera hacia Zeus, quien al final se da cuenta y los castiga a los tres._

_Bueno, espero que las remodelaciones les estén gustando. A mí hacer este fic me fascinó por lo que leerlo de nuevo y editarlo me provoca emociones encontradas._

_¡Saludos y que la fuerza del cosmos los acompañe!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	4. III - Dura Realidad

**•**

* * *

III

**Dura Realidad**

* * *

.

* * *

Una vez que Albafica llegó a los pies de su diosa esta le preguntó si estaba bien, luego de afirmar que sí (aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro) el caballero le extendió el frasco diciéndole las palabras dichas por Psique, sin indagar mucho en su encuentro con Hera, uno que todavía le provocaba escalofríos.

La señorita Sasha aceptó el frasco con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo creer que Hera se te haya acercado… estando en el Santuario; uno de mis caballeros —se oyó molesta bajo su aspecto tranquilo—. Aunque también me sorprende, ella jamás había intentado tocar a un hombre humano, ni siquiera peleó por Adonis.

Si sabías lo que te convenía, no mencionarías el nombre de Adonis jamás en frente de Hefestos, Hades o Ares. Claramente a ninguno de los tres dioses les pareció chistoso que sus esposas (amante, en el caso de Ares) se inclinasen tan apasionadamente hacia un mortal con tanto ímpetu que hasta el mismísimo Zeus tuvo que intervenir para que no hubiese una guerra entre ambas deidades.

—Mencionaron a Zeus —agregó Albafica.

—Eso lo explica mejor —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, destapando el frasco para poder oler su contenido.

Ambos hombres en la habitación esperaron expectantes hasta que la diosa abrió sus ojos.

—¿Es peligroso, señorita Athena? —preguntó Sage con cautela.

Sasha cerró el frasco y miró a Albafica con un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo en sus ojos había una pizca de duda que al Santo preocupó.

—Psique no mintió —dijo no tan aliviada como debería—, esta agua sagrada proviene del lago prohibido de los Campos Elíseos. Me pregunto cómo Psique habrá pasado por encima de Thánatos e Hýpnos, ellos siempre cuidan los campos y con mucha más razón _Elefthería_ (libertad), el lago cuya agua quieta puede conceder cualquier deseo proveniente únicamente del corazón. Y el río por el que fluye, _Zoí_ (vida). Tomar un poco de aquella que corra por ese río podría darle la vida eterna a un mortal y curar cualquier enfermedad o herida. Al igual que revivir a un muerto cuyo cuerpo sea apto para una nueva vida.

Sage y Albafica se vieron las caras; uno más lleno de impresión que el otro. Albafica procuraba mantenerse lo más sereno posible ante los gestos y palabras de su señora pues lo que describía era algo que a simple vista podría ser una bendición, sin embargo en este caso podría ser justo lo contrario.

—Ese lago… —masculló Albafica.

—Ni el río ni el lago tienen nada de malo, son puros —insistió la diosa—. El problema es que es muy valiosa, porque no se ata a los caprichos de los dioses y por eso mismo es que Thánatos no deja que ni siquiera Zeus se acerque a él.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Sage preocupado—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, mi señora?

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio, luego ella dijo sin más:

—Nada —Athena se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Albafica para regresarle el frasco—, es tuyo.

Sage se sorprendió mientras que Albafica apenas articuló:

—Pero señorita Athena.

—Si Psique se esforzó por traer un poco de esto hasta acá para dártelo creo que deberías ser tú el que decida qué hacer con ella —decretó Sasha sonriendo—, no te preocupes el agua no tiene efectos secundarios que puedan dañarte. Como dije: no se ata a los caprichos de nadie, ni siquiera de los dioses.

—Dijo que si lo bebía —Albafica dudó—, el veneno en mi sangre _no sería problema para mí_ durante veinticuatro horas. ¿Es posible que eso pase, mi señora?

Athena suspiró endureciendo un poco su mirada.

—Sólo te reafirmaré una cosa. El agua del lago _Elefthería_ sólo puede realizar un deseo proveniente directamente del corazón —informó—, si desaparecer el veneno en tu sangre es un deseo verdadero entonces podré decir con claridad que sí, es posible.

Con ese importantísimo dato rondando por su cabeza, Albafica no supo qué decir para expresar su desconcierto.

Pensativa, Sasha se sentó de regreso en su silla y lo miró con seriedad.

—Basándome en mis recuerdos, lo que aseguro es que Psique fue realmente una humana —confirmó la leyenda—. Ahora es una deidad concebida para leer los corazones, siendo la esposa de Eros, él le otorgó ese don al casarse. Y aunque ella jamás ha sido es conocida por mentir tampoco puedo asegurar que haya dicho toda la verdad —suspiró—. El veneno que corre por tus venas, gracias al intercambio de sangre, está adherido a tu corazón, y se quedará ahí por siempre hasta que mueras —Sasha lo miró solemne—, sólo entonces tu alma será libre de su toxicidad.

Los ojos de Sasha fueron directamente hacia el frasco y luego a los ojos de Albafica.

—A menos que tu corazón desee ser completamente libre de él. Entonces no sé exactamente qué podría pasar.

Sage la miró con curiosidad.

—Disculpe si me desvío del tema, señorita, pero tengo una pregunta. Si Thánatos e Hýpnos cuidan ese lago que usted menciona, ¿podríamos estar hablando de algo sumamente poderoso?

Imperturbable, Athena miró al Patriarca a los ojos, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Al ser parte de los Campos Elíseos esa agua tiene muchas propiedades que podrían ser benéficas para quien la posea, pero entre ellas hay una muy mala. —Ambos hombres la miraron expectantes. Entonces Sasha dejó caer la bomba—. El poder de matar a un dios.

—¿Matarlo? —se descolocó Sage—. ¿Cómo podría ser posible?

—Si se encuentra el modo correcto… podría ser posible —informó Sasha no tan segura de querer dar muchos detalles al respecto.

—Ya veo por qué no quieren que nadie se acerque —meditó Sage viendo el frasco en las manos de Albafica—. Incluso podría funcionar contra Hades. Pero intentar matarlo sería una muy mala idea, ¿verdad, mi señora?

La joven deidad asintió, más preocupada de lo que quería mostrar.

—Nuestro deber es parar sus planes, no matarlo —negó con la cabeza ante tal idea—. Si él deja de existir las almas que custodia podrían liberarse del Inframundo, propagándose por el mundo terrenal, y lamentablemente no todas esas almas son buenas. Entonces no, Hades está mucho mejor neutralizado que muerto.

—¿Y por qué Thánatos e Hýpnos no dejan que Hades tampoco se acerque si son aliados y podrían usarla contra usted?

Buena pregunta. Albafica esperó a que Sasha contestarse rápidamente.

—Porque aún si pudiesen, ellos también tiene normas a las cuales están atados y que por ningún motivo deben ni pueden romper, ni siquiera por Hades; cosa que ellos tres saben —mencionó Athena, estoica—. El agua de Elefthería es sagrada, más que cualquier otra cosa en los Campos Elíseos… bueno, en ese sitio hay bastantes objetos que deben permanecer ocultos… entonces… —pensativa, se puso algo nerviosa y se calló a sí misma—. El punto es que el deber de ambos es proteger el perímetro de ese sitio. Ni siquiera ellos pueden acercarse al agua, o eso escuché. Por eso me sorprende que Psique la haya obtenido con facilidad.

Sasha miró de nuevo el agua en las manos de Albafica.

—Hacer mal uso del agua de Elefthería o Zoí, se castiga con los peores tormentos. Da igual si eres un mortal o un dios —ella parpadeó lento como si recordase algo más—. Las normas son las normas.

Esto era una mierda. Albafica estaba dispuesto a dejarle el frasco a Athena pues el tenerlo parecía ser más una carga que una ayuda y siendo franco él no pensaba arriesgarse a perder su arma definitiva por una simple sospecha, ¿verdad?

Además, ¿quién le aseguraba que el agua no haría algo completamente inesperado que podría en riesgo la vida de Athena? No, ni hablar. No la usaría.

Si bebía aquella agua _milagrosa_, y en caso de que el veneno fuese neutralizado como la diosa Psique dijo, nada le aseguraba a Albafica que pasadas las 24 horas él volviese a su oscura normalidad. ¿Y qué tal si eso no ocurría y literalmente se quedaba sin dicha sangra?

El riesgo era demasiado grande.

—Mi señora, entonces usted quédese con esto. Yo no la necesito.

—Albafica, creo que no lo entiendes. Esto es el regalo de una diosa —informó Sasha sin una sola intención de quedarse con el frasco—, y no cualquier diosa sino una que posee grandes lazos con otros dioses. Ella podría ofenderse si se entera que me lo has dado. Quédatelo, es tuyo. Como ya dije, no debes preocuparte… esa agua es más antigua que cualquier dios y si no es fácil conseguirla cuanto menos corromperla de tal modo que parezca normal. Aun así, te pido que seas cauteloso. Sea cual sea tu decisión.

Luego de un corto, pero pesado silencio, el Patriarca Sage hizo una pregunta que Albafica ya llevaba minutos pensando.

—Mi señora, ¿usted ha estado cerca de ese río?

—Sólo un par de veces —respondió Sasha con un tono delgado como si recordase algo triste—, cuando vivía en los Campos Elíseos junto al resto de los dioses de la justicia y/o la sabiduría. Cuando todos éramos bien recibidos en esos territorios.

—¿Pasó…?

—Lo de siempre —Athena se levantó y suspiró—: Un corrompido intentó usarla para un beneficio codicioso y fue severamente castigado.

—¿Acaso Hades quiso usarla? —interrumpió Albafica.

La diosa negó con la cabeza.

—Hay reglas que incluso Hades no se atreve a romper —informó solemne—. Y también hay un buen motivo por el cual a la humanidad no se le da la admisión al Olimpo tan fácilmente.

—Creí que eso era un mito —dijo Sage.

—Psique es una de las pocas pruebas de que no es así —susurró ella—. Sin embargo, en el caso de él, su crimen fue tal que su guardiana no ha dejado que nadie se acerque desde entonces, ni siquiera yo.

—¿Guardiana? —Sage se mostró sorprendido—. ¿No dijo que eran Hýpnos y Thánatos los que custodiaban esos terrenos?

—Sí… pero lo hacen bajo el mando y la supervisión de un ser superior a ellos.

—¿Existe un ser así? —cuestionó Albafica levantándose del suelo debido a su interés.

Los dioses Hýpnos y Thánatos eran verdaderos monstruos, considerados como los mejores aliados de Hades en su guerra contra Athena. ¿Qué podía ser peor que ellos aparte del mismo Hades?

—¿Acaso un hijo podría algún día hacer frente a su propia madre? —preguntó Sasha sonriendo ácidamente—. ¿Una a la que respetan y a pesar de todo, aman?

—¿Ese par de malditos tienen madre? Creí que habían nacido de un titán…

—Parecido, Sage. Pero ellos nacieron sin un padre, como yo lo hice sin una madre, en este caso su madre es Nyx.

—¿_Noche_? —musitó Albafica.

—Así es —asintió Sasha—, ella es hija del mismísimo Caos y su peligrosidad es tanta que ruego jamás tener que batirme en duelo contra ella. Ni siquiera los tres dioses hermanos podrían contra su furia.

Sage miró asustado el frasco que mantenía Albafica en sus manos.

—¿Está usted diciéndonos que Psique pudo llegar hasta un sitio fuertemente resguardado por uno de los seres más temibles del cosmos y dárselo a Albafica sin pedir nada a cambio?

Pensativa en ello al igual que los dos hombres frente a ella, Athena alzó los hombros.

—A mí también me parece extraño y aunque desearía, tratar de invocarla aquí podría ser prejudicial si consideramos que Psique debe estar con Hera en estos momentos, quien al parecer siente un insano deseo por Albafica.

El Santo de Piscis se contuvo para no gritar de la impotencia que sentía recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sasha—, hace siglos le hice jurar tanto a ella como a mi padre que no me retarían de ningún modo a menos que quieran que la guerra los empape también. Y ellos valoran demasiado su propia paz como para echarlo todo a perder por una tentación absurda que bien pueden saciar en otro lado.

Sage se alteró.

—¿Usted le dijo eso a su padre y Hera?

Sonriendo con pena, la chica se avergonzó rascándose la nuca mientras se excusaba.

—Yo era… algo joven e impulsiva en aquella época y mi deseo por mantener en resguardo a la humanidad fue tanto que no pensé muy bien en todo lo que decía… o hacía, pero bueno, al menos mi padre comprendió que ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con mis tíos como para que él también se uniera al desfile de fuego. —Se acarició la sien derecha con los dedos y musitó—: Ahora sólo espero que ellos dos también hayan madurado lo suficiente en estos siglos como para dejar de llevarse por caprichos sin sentido que solo ocasionan dolor.

El Patriarca Sage la miró, desconfiado de que eso pueda ser siquiera posible.

—¿Usted cree que algo así pueda pasar?

Athena lo miró compasiva.

—La verdad, no.

Después de aquella charla, Albafica al poco tiempo salió para regresar a su Casa; por lo que le dijo Athena, se podría decir que el agua en sus manos podía hacer exactamente lo que decía Psique que era; sin embargo no dejaba de ser arriesgado.

Si algo raro ocurría si decidía usarla podría acudir al Santuario de inmediato, y aun así no estaba seguro de nada. Podrían llamarlo neurótico pero no estaba seguro de fiarse de este obsequio. Porque como dijo el Patriarca, ¿con qué objetivo se la dieron a él? ¿Tendría algo? ¿Sería algún plan para sacarlo del juego y llegar a su diosa? Aunque esto tampoco tendría sentido porque aunque él muriese o se debilitase, habría otros 11 Santos Dorados con los cuales pelear y su desaparición no valía los riesgos que conllevaba pedirle un favor a la diosa Nyx. A menos que sea esta misma diosa la que…

_»Bebe el agua y tú sangre no será un problema por veinticuatro horas._

¿Psique era una diosa capaz de leer el corazón? ¿Él tendría uno para que ella lo leyese con tanta precisión? ¿Y ese es el verdadero deseo que pudiese tener? ¿Ser _libre _por 24 horas? Una parte suya deseaba creer en las palabras de la diosa pelirroja, pero su racionalidad le impedía hacerlo por las buenas maneras.

La tentación por beber esa agua y ver qué era lo que le ocurría era enorme, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento Albafica seguía siendo humano. Al final decidió hacer lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió.

De una pequeña bolsa que sacó del peto de su armadura, tomó una moneda de plata, las que usaba para cubrir sus necesidades básicas. La sostuvo entre sus dedos y la lanzó al aire.

_Cara_, bebería el agua.

_Cruz_, la entregaría al Patriarca o en su defecto la refundiría en algún sitio donde no pudiese tentarlo.

Apenas la moneda cayó al piso, Albafica tragó saliva para acercarse y ver el resultado.

_CARA._

Esto fue una mala idea, pero si era voluntad de las Moiras, él lo aceptaría con honor… y con mucha curiosidad.

«Athena… mi diosa Athena, confiaré en que me haya dicho la verdad» destapó la botella, se la llevó a los labios y de un solo trago se terminó el contenido.

Simple, sin sabor ni textura especial. No sintió nada anormal. Sus manos se movían como normalmente, su piel no cambiaba de color y claramente su cabello seguía siendo igual. No notaba nada diferente y eso lo puso de cierto modo entre feliz y decepcionado.

Quizás fue una broma de las diosas.

_»Psique no sabe mentir_.

Con una expresión en blanco, Albafica dejó el frasco en el suelo y salió de Piscis. Aunque sabía que podía ser algo muy irresponsable de su parte, necesitaba comprobar esto, su mitad humana se aferró a ello. Se aferró a esa esperanza adormecida con los años que ya estaba cansada de vivir marginalmente.

«Era agua común y corriente», pero sí lo era ¿cómo es que Athena no se lo dijo arriesgándose a poner vidas en peligro? «Incluso los dioses pueden ser engañados». Por primera vez en años, Albafica temía a la mentira.

Por tener que probar la _efectividad _del agua dada por Psique y tener que ver cómo una persona inocente moría. ¿Acaso no había otro modo de averiguarlo? Se le ocurrió rápidamente una idea malévola y vil.

Si algo malo ocurría él fácilmente podría justificar su error si Athena se había equivocado.

_No es así y lo sabes_.

Bueno, moriría con el arrepentimiento pero valdría la pena.

Albafica trató de ignorar la vocecita de razón que le susurraba al oído que regresase a la Casa de Piscis y dejase que las 24 horas pasasen, pero sus pies no le obedecían, ese sentimiento tan humano y pesado que lo carcomía le obligaba a no detenerse.

La mano derecha de Albafica se cerró con fuerza; de forma consensual, las cortas uñas del Santo se enterraron en la palma hasta que sintió cómo la carne cedía ante la uña del dedo medio y una pequeña gota de sangre salía de su palma para empaparla un poco.

—¿Albafica? —masculló Shion encontrándose con el Santo de Piscis, este al verlo se dio cuenta de que no iba solo.

Hasgard de Tauro lo acompañaba.

_Si continuas no habrá vuelta atrás._

Al infierno con eso.

—¿Pasa algo, Albafica? —preguntó Shion al verlo acercándose más y más sin decir nada.

Albafica nunca ha sido muy conversador, pero hoy se encontraba más taciturno de lo usual. Y es que por fuera podría verse serio sin embargo tras esa fachada el corazón de Albafica latía tan fuerte que él mismo temía que sus compañeros lo oyesen.

Hasgard se echó para atrás instintivamente cuando Albafica estuvo a un par de escalones de ambos, Shion no hizo tal cosa pero debió admitir que se sintió sorprendido por el toque más inesperado de su vida:

Albafica de Piscis puso una mano sobre su frente.

—¡A-Albafica! —balbuceó Hasgard al darse cuenta que el Santo de Piscis se mantuvo quieto al igual que Shion.

Alrededor de 40 segundos pasaron antes de que Albafica quitase su mano, mirase la palma sólo para cerciorarse de que hubiese un poco de su sangre cubriéndola y mirase a Shion con curiosidad. La frente del guerrero incluso tenía un poco de esa sangre.

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó más por curiosidad temerosa que maldad fría.

El de Aries parpadeó un par de veces.

—Supongo que sí —respondió desconectado de la realidad, justo como el Albafica se sentía—. Albafica… ¿qué estás haciendo?

El Caballero de Piscis dio un paso atrás, anonadado.

—Entonces… ¿funcionó? —masculló ignorando a sus compañeros, vio sus temblorosos dedos y luego miró a ambos con una cara que hasta esa noche ambos desconocían—. Funcionó.

Entonces lo que dijo la señorita Athena era cierto.

Antes de que Shion o Hasgard pudiesen preguntarle a qué se refería, este ya se había ido.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Shion? —se acercó Hasgard a su compañero aún sorprendido por el acto de Albafica.

—Sí… estoy seguro —suspiró Shion sobándose la frente para comprobar que Albafica había dejado algo de sangre sobre su piel.

¿Qué fue lo que había orillado a Albafica hacer esto? Shion se negaba a creer que se había vuelto loco ya que él conocía bien a su compañero como para saber que esa no era una opción razonable.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? —Hasgard por suerte no pareció darse cuenta de que la sangre de Albafica había tocado a Shion directamente—. Dijo algo sobre la señorita Athena.

—Dijo que funcionó —meditó Shion.

—¿Y qué se supone que funcionó? —preguntó Hasgard entre alterado y curioso.

Sin saber qué responder a ello, Shion volteó la cabeza para ver el camino que tomó Albafica para irse. ¿A dónde iba? El Caballero esperaba que no muy lejos.

—Siendo honesto no sabría decírtelo ya que yo también estoy sorprendido por la actitud de Albafica —le respondió Shion a su colega—. Y por el hecho de que me haya tocado…

—Debemos hablar con la señorita Athena y preguntarle —sin poner más excusas, Hasgard y Shion retomaron el rumbo hacia el Santuario. Pero antes subir, el gran hombre le preguntó—: ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Usando una cara estoica, Shion debía admitir que aún no salía de su desconcierto.

—Sí… creo que sí —de hecho, se sentía bastante bien. Sin mareos, ni dolor. Era como si cualquier persona lo hubiese tocado.

…

Athena se encontraba sentada sobre su gran trono luego de pedirle a Sage que la dejara sola por unos momentos. Abrió los ojos al oír a Albafica llamándola.

_»Athena… mi diosa Athena, confiaré en que me haya dicho la verdad._

Incapaz de soportar más, ella se levantó y miró el techo con solemnidad, estaba enteramente segura de que el agua regalada por Psique no iba a hacerle gran daño a Albafica, pero dado a que él ya la había bebido necesitaba estar segura o jamás se perdonaría su error.

Al cuerno, no estaba en disposición de arriesgarse a perder a Albafica por un error suyo.

Silenciosa, Athena caminó saliendo del gran salón y fue hasta su enorme estatua bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche, mirándola por un rato. Era curioso verse a sí misma de ese modo y darse cuenta que frente al espejo no eran tan parecidas.

Inhalando fuerte, Sasha exclamó en un griego tan antiguo como ella misma lo era:

_—__¡Psique! ¡Yo, Athena, te invoco en tu forma humana!_

**—****CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Para quien no lo sabía, la última frase utilizada por Sasha para llamar a Psique, yo la tomé prestada de la Saga "Dark Hunters" de la gran "Sherrilyn Kenyon"; universo de libros que yo recomiendo mucho. Digamos que la mujer es mi maestra y yo solo intento llegar a su altura jaja._

_¡Otro cambio! Si es que ustedes no desean comparar una versión con otra les remarco: _

_En la primera edición, Albafica sólo pone su mano sobre la frente de Shion; en esta, Albafica primero se hiere para que su sangre pueda hacer contacto con su compañero y comprobar si ésta sigue siendo peligrosa. ¡Aclaro! No me he leído el gaiden completo de Albafica (ya sé, es una deshonrra) por lo que el tema de las sangre tanto antes como ahora sigue siéndome casi desconocido así que digamos que esto sale enteramente de mi entendimiento pero intento apegarme a la historia original lo más posible sin hacer muchos cambios en ella._

_Pido disculpas por las incongruencias._

_¡Saludos y que la fuerza del cosmos los acompañe!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	5. IV - Una Quimera Peligrosa

**•**

* * *

IV

**Una Quimera Peligrosa**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Aunque a algunos caballeros como Dégel, Asmita y Kardia se les haya hecho sumamente raro que Albafica saliese de la Casa de Piscis, más aún del Santuario, y a mitades de la noche, curiosamente ninguno preguntó por sus razones ni mucho menos trataron de detenerlo.

Posiblemente porque creyeron que saldría a una misión, Albafica no lo sabía.

Completamente extrañado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de armas al no intentar pararle los pies, Albafica llegó hasta el final de la Casa de Aries con aire de extrañeza enorme. Podría aparentarlo físicamente, pero él no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para salir del Santuario y empezar a bailar en círculos por todo Rodorio. Aun así no pudo evitar tener mucha curiosidad y hasta cierto un punto algo de desconfianza con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caminando por algunas calles solitarias, Albafica tuvo cuidado de no dejarse ver por nadie, incluso se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una capa negra raída que encontró encima de un montón de prendas viejas en un montón que usualmente los aldeanos dejaban en ciertos puntos de Rodorio para que los vagabundos pudiesen tener algo con qué vestirse y no obligarse a robarles a los demás.

Lamentablemente la capa no pudo cubrirlo por completo, los tobillos brillaban debido a la armadura y quitarse su único escudo, ahora que ya estaba lejos del Santuario, tampoco estaba entre sus planes.

Entre su fleco vio mucha gente pasar por su lado, gracias a la escases de luz y al no dejarse ver la cara, a veces los pobladores lo confundían con Shion o Asmita.

_»Buenas noches, señor Shion._

_»Saludos, señor Asmita._

La escasa luz y la capa hacían que la gente lo confundiera con facilidad con algún otro colega; su cabello a pesar de ser largo y no tan oscuro, no pasaba desapercibido pero tampoco es como si el Caballero Dorado de Piscis fuese a bajar por cuenta propia si no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Albafica no supo por qué pero de pronto se detuvo en medio de mucha gente.

No todos lo tomaban en cuenta debido a que tenían compañía propia o simplemente no hacía nada particularmente interesante. Eso le gustó pues cero atenciones, podría significar cero problemas.

Inesperadamente su silencio fue perturbado por una pequeña y chillante voz.

—¡Señor, por favor acepte esto!

Una vivaz niña de aproximadamente 11 años de edad se le acercó con una flor blanca en manos.

Albafica miró el obsequio con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese olido algo podrido. Por los dioses, si él tenía que ser honesto a estas alturas de su vida comenzaba a sentir repudio por las flores. Lamentablemente y para su eterna desgracia, Albafica dudaba poder vivir en un mundo donde ellas no existiesen.

Básicamente ponía en práctica el dicho: _"Ni contigo, ni sin ti"._

Titubeando un poco y procurando no dejarse ver aún (menos por ésta infante) Albafica estiró lentamente su mano y tomó con cuidado el regalo, la niña le sonrió amablemente y fue por un descuido suyo que ella se percató de la resplandeciente armadura dorada que cubría el dorso de su mano derecha y parte de los dedos.

¡Infiernos! ¡Pudo verle la cara!

Los ojos grandes llenos de ilusión e inocencia brillaron con efusividad junto a una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Sí es un Caballero Dorado! —chilló emocionada, acercándose más.

Albafica dio un paso atrás por inercia ante su cercanía y aunque la niña fuese sumamente más pequeña que él, Albafica fue el que se sintió casi acorralado por ella.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Mira, mamá!

Cuando vio a una dama acercarse velozmente con cara de preocupación hacia la niña y él, Albafica dio marcha atrás y se ocultó lo más que pudo entre varias familias y parejas que pasaban por su lado sin reparar en su presencia, ocultándolo como un visitante más a los ojos de la niña y su madre.

Podría verse calmado dando marcha atrás y yéndose con pasos rápidos entre el gentío, pero adentro de la cabeza de Albafica se hallaba un maremoto fuera de control.

No se dio cuenta de que sostenía la flor con fuerza hasta que se vio lo suficientemente lejos de la pequeña niña; descubriendo que había maltratado el obsequio.

—¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí, pudiste haberte perdido! —reprendió la preocupada mamá de la niña, tomándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Y acaso no te he dicho que no hablases con desconocidos? ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ti? —quiso saber estando tan molesta como preocupada. Cosa perfectamente normal, sin embargo la niña no lo vio así.

—Pe-pero mami… no era un desconocido, ¡era un Caballero Dorado! —exclamó haciendo que su madre soltase un suspiro.

—Ay hija mía, un día de estos tus ocurrencias van a matarme. Athena tenga piedad de mí —expresó más aliviada ahora que tenía a su retoño entre sus brazos.

La niña juraba y juraba que decía la verdad.

—Pero lo vi, su armadura era de oro, brillaba y él es muy guapo —decía extasiada.

—Hija, todos los Santos de Oro que apenas he visto son guapos —le informó su madre, riendo con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—¡¿Y a quiénes has visto, mamá?!

Viéndose descubierta, la mujer carraspeó la garganta.

—Pues… —se rio avergonzada pensando en cómo cambiar de tema, pero viendo la insistencia en su niña decidió confesar—. He visto al Caballero de Sagitario, al Caballero de Libra y al Caballero de Cáncer.

—¡Wow! ¿Y crees que algún día yo pueda casarme con alguno de ellos?

La madre continuó riéndose hasta llegar a casa, donde abrió la puerta.

—Dudo que algún día te cases con alguno de ellos.

Suspirando, bajó a la pequeña al piso y miró a sus otros 2 hijos quienes jugaban de pecho al suelo acompañados por una joven, amiga suya, que había accedido a ayudarla cuidándolos esta noche.

Esta chica al mirarlas discutiendo se rio quedamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó divertida.

—Esta niña y sus ocurrencias. Tiene apenas diez años y ya quiere casarse con un Santo de Oro, pero le digo que no es posible eso.

La niña se cruzó de brazos completamente irritada por la negatividad de su progenitora.

—¿Pero por qué? Sí es posible —insistió.

De igual manera que la infante, la mujer contuvo las ganas de gritar ante la obstinación de su hija.

—Por dos cosas —espetó levantando sus dedos frente a la niña—. Primero, todos los Santos Dorados son adultos y tú sigues siendo una niña. Y segundo, la vida de un caballero ya de por sí es difícil, la vida de un Santo Dorado es mucho más complicada; y además, resulta demasiado extraño cuando uno de ellos decide casarse.

—La señora Agatopa me dijo que uno de ellos sí se había casado y que tuvo un hijo y que ese niño también es un caballero.

La amiga de la madre captó la conversación y se levantó de la silla frente a la chimenea, riendo igual que la señora.

—Como dijo tu madre: es muy extraño cuando pasa —reforzó la chica que dejó a los otros niños jugando con sus figuras de madera—. Por cierto, bienvenidas a casa, ¿y qué ocurrió ahora?

La madre soltó un bufido de irritación, llamó a la chica para que se acercara y ambas pudiesen tomar un poco de té preparado por la dama en la mesa.

—No lo vas a creer, Agasha —empezó la mujer tomando unos vasos de barro de un pequeño mueble adentro de la diminuta casa—. Se desapareció sin más entre un montón de gente, luego de que me dejaste. Me volteé un segundo para pagar la fruta que nos llevamos esta mañana y cuando me di cuenta, Edesia hablaba con un extraño.

—No era un extraño mamá, era un Caballero de Oro —insistía Edesia sentándose junto a las mujeres.

Su madre la miró aún molesta.

—Ve a jugar con tus hermanos, sigo molesta contigo.

—Ellos no me quieren dejar jugar, dicen que no puedo porque soy una niña. Y por eso yo debo aprender a cocinar o nunca me casaré —masculló Edesia pegando su mentón a la mesa, meciendo sus pies de arriba abajo—. Señorita Agasha, le dije a mi mamá que me pienso casar con un Caballero Dorado.

Agasha miró con sus ojos llenos de burla a la madre de Edesia, Tábata. Esta con mucha frustración se cubrió la cara con una mano.

—Y yo ya le dije que es imposible. Nadie, ni siquiera un Santo Dorado podría aceptar a una niña que no come sus vegetales y tampoco se va a dormir cuando se le ordena.

Conteniendo las risas, Agasha miró como Edesia y Tábata discutían sobre si la niña algún día podría contraer nupcias siquiera. Agregar a la cuestión a un Santo Dorado fue bastante explosivo pues al poco rato los niños se acercaron y empezaron a decirle a Edesia que ningún hombre (Santo o no) se casaría con ella porque no era lo suficientemente bonita.

—¡Me casaré con un Santo Dorado! ¡Me casaré con uno, me casaré con uno!

Y así terminó la velada, entre gritos y discusiones que gracias a Zeus no pasaron a mayores. La señora Tábata gritó por un poco orden, separando a sus hijos poniéndolos de pie separados, en cada esquina de la casa mirando la pared como castigo.

Al salir de la morada, Agasha recibió dinero por ayudarle a la mujer con algunos adornos florales para su hogar y por su colaboración al vigilar a los niños mientras ella se quedaba sola con Edesia pagando las frutas.

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso —se lamentó Tábata, agotada.

—No se preocupe —Agasha ocultó el dinero adentro de su toga entre sus pechos dado a que no tenía bolsillos—, estoy segura que Edesia aprenderá pronto a reconocer su lugar.

—Eso espero, no quiero que termine sola por un estúpido sueño… —la mujer se detuvo pero no importó, el mensaje fue claro—. Lo siento Agasha, no quise decir eso.

_Pero lo hizo._

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, ocultando su incomodidad.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo. —Luego cambió rápido de tema—. Puede traer a Edesia a mi florería el día que quiera, entiendo que no tenga amigas y sus hermanos no la dejen estar con ellos.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Le hace falta una amiga.

—No es nada, bueno me voy. Qué Morfeo vele por sus sueños y por los de sus hijos.

—Y que Athena proteja tu camino a casa —respondió Tábata con educación, cerrando la puerta.

Agasha entonces emprendió camino hacia su casa no muy lejos de la de Tábata, donde también era su florería. Había gente caminando aun aprovechando la luz de las velas y las estrellas, las cuales estaban más radiantes que nunca. La luna se asomaba con ese brillo tan hermoso que a todos encantaba y la temperatura, a pesar de ser ya bastante noche, se sentía fresca.

Metiéndose entre la gente, Agasha se permitió pensar en la pequeña Edesia y su deseo por casarse con un Santo Dorado. Algo apretó su garganta y no le costó mucho saber por qué se sentía así.

_»Agasha, hija. Ya deja de soñar despierta._

Una de las lecciones más duras que tuvo ella que aprender hasta su adolescencia, era que la mujer griega no tenía alternativas.

A pesar de toda la paz que se respiraba en Rodorio había costumbres más difíciles de erradicar que un dios molesto. Un ejemplo bastante claro era lo que el destino le deparaba a la vida de una fémina.

Si nacías como hombre podías tener cierto control sobre tu destino, crecer para ser un herrero, un carnicero, un heredero, un panadero o en el mejor de los casos un Caballero y traer honor a tu familia luchando como un Santo de Athena.

Pero no así si eras mujer.

Para empezar, si tu deseo era ser una Amazona tendrías que dejar a tu familia, tu nombre, tu pasado y tu feminidad atrás desde la más tierna niñez. Ocultar siempre tu cara y despedirte de ser tratada como una mujer desde el primer día de entrenamiento, donde usualmente pocas sobrevivían a los maltratos físicos y mentales que algunos hombres gustaban de ocasionar a sus aprendices.

Si sobrevivías y por azares del destino lograbas obtener una armadura, tendrías que arriesgarte a morir y no ser recordada por ello. La historia no daba reconocimiento a las guerreas femeninas si los guerreros masculinos acaparaban todos los pergaminos existentes cuando se hablaba de guerras, valor y honor.

Era triste ser Amazona, pues si en algún momento tu máscara caía ante un hombre, enemigo o no, sólo tenías dos alternativas a futuro: _Matarlo o amarlo_. Y para variar, el que amases a un hombre por encima de tus responsabilidades como Santo se consideraba una ofensa terrible a Athena, que si bien ni la diosa ni su Ilustrísima castigaban, la población de Rodorio veía las relaciones así como un tabú imperdonable.

Si eras una amazona y decidías dejar las armas y ser una mujer común, era mejor que no volvieses a pisar Rodorio en tu vida y estuvieses dispuesta a traer deshonor a tu familia si es que la tenías.

Nadie reconocía el sacrificio de las mujeres guerreras, pero no olvidaban cuando una de ellas cometía el más mísero error.

Esa realidad era tan injusta que quemaba.

Ahora, en el caso de que quisieras ser una aldeana común…

Hay algo que tienes que saber. Todo se reducía a tu estado social. Soltera o casada.

Para casarte había muchas más normas, tenías que depender de muchas cosas entre ellas tu belleza y posición social si querías atrapar a un buen partido. Agasha había recibido muchas propuestas de matrimonio y gracias al Olimpo su padre no había sido un desalmado retrógrado capaz de intercambiar a su hija por ganado o más terrenos para plantar sus flores. Él la amaba tanto que le permitió a Agasha decidir qué hacer con su vida, aunque en el fondo era evidente que él quería que su hija aceptase a un buen hombre y le diese nietos.

Para la mala suerte del padre de Agasha, en esa época, ella como Edesia se aferró a la idea de que podría crecer para al final terminar uniendo su vida a un Santo Dorado. Específicamente el hombre al que nadie podía acercársele nunca.

Desde que una tarde, mientras él salía a una misión pues maleantes rodeaban el pueblo de Rodorio, Agasha se había montado muchas ilusiones que los involucraban a ambos.

Ella pensó que el que sorpresivamente Albafica de Piscis le regalase una rosa roja sin veneno antes de irse, podría significar que ella había ganado algún lugar en su corazón luego de tantos intentos por sacarle alguna conversación entre sus visitas al Santuario.

_»No dejaré que dañen Rodorio _—le dijo en un tenue susurro que Agasha recordaba bastante bien; marchándose para cumplir su deber.

Más grandes se hicieron sus ilusiones cuando descubrió que dicho regalo no se había marchitado desde hace años; ella aún la conservaba en su alcoba, debajo de su cama sobre un pañuelo blanco. Agasha la sacaba de vez en cuando y la olía imaginando que así debía ser el aroma de ese largo cabello alaciado.

Hundida hasta el cuello en sus ñoñas fantasías, Agasha tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad cuando vio que ella no sólo no era de interés para el Santo de Piscis (al menos no del modo que deseaba), sino que a él no le costó mucho olvidarse de su cara e ignorarla cada vez que ella iba al Santuario como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si nunca le hubiese regalado nada.

Siempre alejándose; siempre evitando estar cerca de ella, espetándole que respetase su espacio personal y eludiéndola como la peste. Comúnmente renuente a jamás dejarla acercarse a su perímetro de visión. Ignorándola como siempre cuando ella trataba de charlar con él.

_Si tan solo ella no se hubiese aferrado tanto a ese deseo._

Debido a un trágico accidente de caballo, su padre murió hace un año en la esperanza de que Agasha consiguiese un buen marido, pero hasta el día de hoy la chica no seguía siendo más que una solterona consagrada al trabajo. Siguiendo el duro esfuerzo de su padre, la chica creció entre flores y amigos que compraban su mercancía más por querer ayudarla económicamente que por cualquier otra cosa.

Todos a su alrededor pensaban que ella vivía en desdicha por tener que trabajar para mantenerse sin la posibilidad de encontrar esposo, pero ella no lo veía todo tan oscuro. Si bien ya había perdido las esperanzas de conocer más a profundidad al Santo de Piscis, estaba completamente en contra de aceptar a alguien que no le llamase mínimamente la atención.

Pretendientes mayores de 40 años y malvivientes borrachos que pensaban que le harían un gran favor si le permitían a Agasha casarse con ellos, había demasiados. Todos eran desechados rápidamente apenas se paraban bajo el umbral de su puerta para oscurecerla con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sonrisas torcidas.

_Estúpidos._

La chica pudo haber sido muy soñadora en un principio, pero nunca fue tan estúpida como para entregarse a alguien que no soportarse.

Y ahora estaba condenada a ver con pena como Edesia estaba cometiendo su mismo error.

_Casarse con un Santo _era un sueño poco más que imposible que una chica en un millón conseguía, y las posibilidades descendían patéticamente más si se hablaba de alguien tan fuerte y respetado como alguno de los 12 Santos Dorados que habitaban en el Santuario.

Por obvias razones Agasha dejó de visitar el Santuario después de la muerte de su padre, pues la florería ya no tenía a nadie más de confianza aparte de ella para atender los negocios. Ofrecer a los clientes las mejores flores para cualquier ocasión y hacerse cargo de las ganancias.

Su día a día dejó de ser sencillo.

A veces, cuando la señorita Athena o el Patriarca pedían algo especial, ella misma mandaba a algún niño o niña para que fuese a entregar dicho pedido y regresase para recibir una compensación, ya fuesen monedas, pan o flores para sus madres o algo más. Agasha jamás preguntaba si todo había salido bien, pues los infantes usualmente hacían bien su trabajo y el propio Caballero de Aries, Shion, se encargaba de pagarle a Agasha con dinero las flores ofrecidas a la Diosa y a su Ilustrísima.

Pero bien se dice que en el camino a la gloria hay muchos tropiezos.

En este caso, Agasha una vez cometió el error de escoger a una pre-adolescente para la tarea que sólo la metió en líos cuando el Santo de Acuario mandó la queja directa por escrito. Según sus palabras fue un insulto el tener que soportar a dicha chica mientras ésta se le insinuaba descaradamente (escribió él) al Santo de Escorpio en su propia casa.

Dégel de Acuario firmó con su puño y letra que esa chica no sería recibida nuevamente por él debido a su ofensa, lo que era un problema si el asunto era mandar flores al Patriarca o a la diosa Athena, pasando por las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

Fue tan vergonzoso para Agasha pedirle disculpas a él, a su Ilustrísima y a la dios Athena, que desde entonces tuvo mucho cuidado de a quien mandaba a cumplir tan importante labor. Curiosamente los niños fueron una mejor opción, tanto éstos cumplían un sueño de conocer a los Caballeros Dorados como estos últimos podían ponerse en contacto con la parte más inocente de la humanidad y recordarse a sí mismos por qué peleaban.

Se supone que mañana, y después en 12 días, Agasha mandaría a la pequeña Edesia a cumplir la siguiente caravana junto a alguno de sus hermanos, sólo esperaba que la niña se contuviese lo suficiente como para no hacer que algún otro caballero la anotase de su lista negra.

Los niños de Tábata eran buenos, pero difíciles. Al haber crecido sin un padre (quién murió de un paro cardiaco) estos no habían tenido una figura paterna que seguir, un modelo a admirar y por ende, tenían mucho que aprender.

El niño mayor, Calínico, era un fastidio cuando se aferraba a querer hacer algo que evidentemente no podía o no debía hacer. Ya había sufrido graves lesiones por su obstinación y no parecía tener deseos de cambiar; esa decisión por enfrentar la vida no sería tan mala de no ser porque el doctor no cobraba barato y la señora Tábata apenas ganaba lo suficiente para alimentar a sus hijos.

El menor, Demóstenes, sólo vivía para imitar a su hermano; para todo le preguntaba a él y no hacía nada sin su consentimiento. Ya estaba bastante claro que Calínico no poseía aún el suficiente sentido común para guiar a su hermano, lo que en resumen significaba más golpes a la pared para Agasha cuando Tábata le pedía cuidarlos mientras ella iba a vender algunas cobijas que la mujer hacía en un viejo telar por las noches.

A todo esto le agregábamos a Edesia, quien mientras más crecía, más y más impetuosa se volvía.

_Santo cielo. _

Pensar en todo esto era demasiado. Agasha necesitó desesperadamente un trago de alcohol y esta noche no iba a negárselo.

La taberna de un viejo conocido se hallaba un poco lejos de su casa pero debido a que aún había gente por las calles y no se habían visto ladrones por la zona, la chica decidió que merecía un par de tragos antes de irse a dormir y descansar para mañana si es que la cruda pasajera le dejaba al menos las ganas de seguir viva.

Agotada, ella se sentó en la barra pasando antes por algunas mesas de hombres que jugaban con cartas o dados; pocos la notaron y casi ninguno la miró, todos estaban en su mundillo de licor, apuestas y mujeres voluptuosas que tenían montadas sobre sus piernas o abrazadas a sus cuellos.

Agasha confiada en que como siempre, no iba a ser molestada, por lo que se pidió un poco de licor. De hecho, hoy se sintió osada por lo que ordenó la botella entera y un vaso.

El cantinero le entregó su pedido y al final la dejó sola, no porque fuese especialmente grosero o frío con ella, sino porque Agasha lo conocía de hace tiempo y él sabía que cuando ella llegaba con un aire como el que traía en estos momentos lo último que quería era platicar.

Empezó sirviéndose con cuidado algunos tragos y comiendo unas cuantas galletas duras de la barra como aperitivos.

Pensando en todo y en nada.

Sus rosas de la temporada estaban bien, no necesitaba lazos extras para los adornos y las canastas adornadas para la festividad habían sido entregadas una semana antes de que los artesanos se viesen atareados por todo el evento de hoy. Evento que Agasha se perdió por tener que quedarse en casa y hacer un inventario completo, aprovechando que ya había entregado las flores que se le pidieron y necesitaba descansar debido al exhaustivo trabajo de 2 meses enteros, cuidando de los rosales y asegurándose de que las plagas estuviesen lejos de ellas.

Le dolía la cabeza, no por el alcohol, sino por la presión a la que había estado sometida durante semanas. Ya debería acostumbrarse, después de varios años haciendo lo mismo (su padre la había inculcado bien en el arte desde niña) debía ser algo normal para ella.

Pero esto seguía siendo una actividad cansina que para su corta edad no debería estarle pasando una factura tan grande. Quizás en parte esto así de difícil porque era el primer año que hacía todo ella sola sin su padre para dirigirla.

Resignada a vivir así de ahora en adelante, Agasha bebió un poco más antes de que los murmullos y las risas alrededor se callasen como si todos se hubiesen quedado sin voz de repente.

Agasha pidió otra botella cuando oyó a un hombre a su izquierda hablando con el cantinero, quien la ignoró por completo.

—Timón… esa es…

—Armadura dorada —musitó Timón tan asombrado como lo estaban muchos otros en el establecimiento.

Agasha pidió de nuevo más licor, pero de nuevo fue ignorada.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Nuevamente, acá hice cambios en la historia, y explicaré porqué._

_1.- La flor que le regaló Albafica a Agasha: al principio, cuando escribí esta historia, imaginé la escena original de TLC. La batalla contra Minos y la posterior muerte de Albafica, sin embargo cambié ese punto a uno más atrás donde ambos solían verse, más él sólo huía de ella._

_2.- Detalles de la vida de Agasha; siento que aquí pude expandir más sobre su vida. Desde ella misma hasta Tábata (uno de mis OC's) y sus hijos._

_Espero que los cambios sean del agrado de ustedes._

_¡Saludos y que la fuerza del cosmos los acompañe!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	6. V - Deseos Indignos

**•**

* * *

V

**Deseos Indignos**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sin mucha atención, Agasha escuchó ese sonido inconfundible de los pasos de un caballero caminando con su porte poderoso, vistiendo su armadura, haciéndola notar ante todos los borrachines que indudablemente se sintieron intimidados ante su presencia.

«Seguro es el señor Dégel» pensó ella empinándose la botella, tratando de tomar más que unas simples gotas.

Al haber tenido cierto contacto con los Santos desde su infancia, ellos mismos le habían quitado a Agasha cualquier sorpresa que hubiese podido tener si llegaba a encontrarlos en el pueblo. Además, hoy no estaba de ningún tipo de ánimo para impresionarse por uno de esos imponentes hombres, a los cuales ella no podría importarles menos.

Para ella ver a un Santo Dorado no era la gran cosa, era genial pues estos guerreros formaban parte de la élite ateniense contra Hades y otros dioses, sus momentos de paseo en Rodorio eran tan escasos que verlos por el pueblo, aunque sea desde lo lejos, era algo novedoso para la mayoría de los habitantes. Pero para ella ya no era el gran evento.

Desconfiando de su visión errada, Agasha suspiró meciendo la botella vacía comprobando bien que necesitaba otra. No dudó en pedir otra al cantinero y no pasó nada. O ya había perdido la capacidad de hablar o Timón definitivamente estaba ignorándola por gusto.

—¡Timón! ¡Dame otra! —insistió alzando y meneando la botella vacía enfrente de ella para que el hombre pudiese prestarle atención.

Timón al fin reaccionó, dándole a Agasha lo que quería. Recogió la botella vacía de las manos de la muchacha y abrió una nueva para ella.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto? —le preguntó casi burlón.

—No intentes estafarme —amenazó ella con la lengua casi adormecida—, estaré casi ebria pero sé que esas dos botellas apenas cubren lo que tú me debes a mí —luego agregó—: la felicidad de tu linda esposa es costosa al igual que la mía, buen hombre. —Entonces reflexionó en su mente: «aunque yo no tengo esposo que me pague mis caprichos ni mis sonrisas»; eso era triste.

De nuevo volvía al tema de su estatus social como solterona.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos el cantinero le sonrió.

—Pequeña comadreja —la llamó antes de irse a cumplir la orden.

Torciendo la boca, Agasha no se ofendió por el apodo pues supo que él usó esa expresión como un halago ante su astucia. Siempre lo hacía. En menos de un minuto Timón se acercó dejándole su pedido enfrente de ella, riendo de quién sabe qué con el resto de sus clientes sobre la barra, yéndose momentos después a atender personalmente al invitado que acababa de entrar.

¿Por qué todos seguían callados?

De acuerdo, tener a un Santo Dorado en la taberna no era algo usual si no se trataba de Kardia de Escorpio o Manigoldo de Cáncer… pero resulta que esos dos cuando llegaban no portaban su armadura y pedían licor hasta las nubes ocasionando que Timón hiciera brillar una ancha sonrisa en su cara durante toda la noche. Por otro lado, las escasas veces que Dégel de Acuario aparecía eran efímeras pues éste a diferencia de sus compañeros era nulamente sociable. Sólo compraba botellas y al final se marchaba tan rápido como llegaba sin hacer caso de nadie.

¿Acaso sería otro Santo? ¿Hasgard de Tauro, tal vez?

Este caballero era un caso distinto a sus colegas, porque si bien no era tan fiestero como Manigoldo y Kardia, al menos no hacía de oídos sordos a alguna persona que quisiera hablar con él. En ocasiones el Santo de Tauro llegaba acompañado de sus aprendices, quienes a pesar de guardarle un profundo respeto, solían soltarse en risas a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente cuando el señor Hasgard iba solo, él no solía beber con un desconocido, y no es que fuese malo y todos lo odiasen por ello. El punto de su soledad en la taberna es que el gran hombre imponía un firme respeto moral a donde sea que fuese, más por su complexión física que por su título de Santo; el título sólo aumentaba su grado de peligrosidad.

El hombre de Tauro era una muralla que sólo un dios podría derribar. Nadie que quisiera conservar la cabeza en su estado sólido se arriesgaría a hacerlo enojar y terminar con el cerebro y el cráneo hechos papilla.

Podría decirse por todo Rodorio que los Santos Dorados eran respetados y amados por sus servicios, pero Agasha veía el lado oscuro de esa atención que todos trataban de ignorar y es que a la hora de la verdad más regía el miedo y respeto sobre los pueblerinos al verlos, que el amor y la admiración hacia su trabajo.

Rindiéndose ante la curiosidad, Agasha se incorporó luego de un rato y vio a un extraño encapuchado sentado en una mesa solitaria, acaparando la atención de todos.

Parpadeó un par de veces pero desde su distancia y con esa capucha no pudo distinguir bien la identidad del recién llegado.

Por lo único que se sabía que era un Santo Dorado era por la resplandeciente armadura que se visualizaba por debajo de la capa oscura y fea, y sin embargo por debajo de esta se asomaba la capa blanca que todos ellos acostumbraban usar. Aparte de todo, había Santos de bajo nivel que decían sentir su cosmos y no parecían muy felices o siquiera cómodos con él.

El misterio perduraba, ¿quién era él? ¿Sería Asmita de Virgo? ¿O el joven Regulus se encontraba huyendo de su tío de nuevo?

No, este hombre era más alto que Regulus.

Agasha se rio de todos ellos ignorando el vaso y bebiendo el alcohol de un solo trago directamente de la botella; al pasar el ardiente líquido por su garganta hizo una mueca, notando con su nublada vista a una bailarina curvilínea con las intenciones de abordar al Santo. No pudo evitar levantarse y tambalearse como un potrillo recién nacido, con las intenciones de largarse de ahí.

—Agasha, ya estás borracha. No salgas así —advirtió Timón, pero ella lo ignoró.

Sonrió socarronamente y dijo:

—Cobardes —se burló de todos dispuesta a salir de la taberna—, Timón… me llevo esto cuando quieras hablar de negocios ya sabes dónde encontrarme —estuvo a punto de salir pero primero se despidió de todos alzando la botella sin dejar de caminar—. ¡Paz!

Caminando de un lado a otro, Agasha salió dándose cuenta bastante tarde que había excedido su límite, aún no estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para no llegar a su casa en dos pies, pero sí como para ignorar los peligros que podrían acecharla.

Bebiendo y caminando lento por las calles, Agasha fue tarareando una suave melodía. Una canción desafinada e irregular que acababa de inventarse; una melodía que sólo en su ebria cabeza podría sonar bien.

—Mmm, ¿dónde están los hombres? —masculló dando una vuelta a su alrededor que por poco la tiró al piso.

Su torpeza le pareció tan graciosa que rio descontrolada en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿No hay hombres que quieran seguirme? —su línea fue tan estúpida que se burló de sí misma—. Ni siquiera un perrito —soltó un resonante eructo nada propio de una dama.

Qué diablos, ni que hubiese demasiados caballeros a los cuales sorprender con modales sacados de un zapato.

—Por eso sigo soltera —se reprendió sin quitar esa sonrisa de boba, eructó otra vez. La garganta quemó tanto que hizo una mueca—. No sé por qué sigo bebiendo esta cosa si sabe horrible —masculló dando otro sorbo a la botella—, quien sabe, seguro mi vida aún no es lo suficientemente miserable… y esto… esto sólo sea para… vivir un poco.

A los 3 pasos entró en un pequeño pánico ocasionado por una suave y molesta incomodidad nada fácil de ignorar, proviniendo de su vejiga.

—Baño —susurró mirando desesperada por todos lados.

Faltaba un gran tanto para llegar a su casa pero su débil vejiga no estaba negociando nada, necesitaba desahogar por lo menos un litro y medio de alcohol ya mismo.

—Ay no, ahora no… —empezó a bailar.

Apretó las piernas y presintió el desastre.

No estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para negarse a aliviar sus entrañas entre medio de dos edificaciones que todavía no identificaba, así que no lo pensó mucho. Dejó la botella al principio del callejón, se aseguró (con su vista nublada) que nadie la seguía o la veía. Se refundió hasta que la luz ya no pudiese tocarla, se subió la falda de la toga, y se sentó con el mayor cuidado que pudo, haciendo lo suyo. Rápido.

Alzó la cabeza con alivio.

—Un hombre no tendría problemas con esto —se quejó oyendo únicamente el sonido de su orina chocar contra el piso y su propia respiración lenta. Con el cuidado necesario se levantó cuando terminó y se bajó la falda.

Se tambaleó un poco pero no fue nada grave.

Con un peso menos encima, la florista se encaminó hasta la botella que era lo único que le importaba obtener. Luego bebió de ella y continuó su marcha con un modo de caminar ridículo por el que se avergonzaría en la mañana.

Tarareando otra canción imaginaria que sólo en su cabeza ebria sonaba bien, Agasha fue caminando a paso de tortuga, acabándose el alcohol y sintiéndose con la necesidad de ir al baño otra vez.

«¿Otra vez? No, ahora te esperarás hasta llegar a casa» le dijo muy molesta a su vejiga. ¿Cómo podía ir al baño una y otra vez cada ocasión que se ponía a beber? Agasha siempre odió eso del licor y de sí misma.

Parecía una yegua vieja.

Irritada miró por todos lados si podía encontrar un callejón igual al que usó anteriormente. Tenía que regresarle su botella a Timón por lo que no la arrojó a ninguna parte, después de unos cuantos pasos notó un sitio donde podría ir a aliviarse… otra vez.

Sin embargo hubo un pequeño problema en ese sitio.

—Ay mierda… —susurró al oír los gemidos de una mujer y los gruñidos de un hombre adentro de ese pequeño espacio.

Con su vista (o lo que quedaba de ella) Agasha descubrió a una pareja haciendo el amor sobre la pared. La mujer que aparentemente era rubia, estaba de espaldas con su compañero embistiéndola por detrás.

«Se ve interesante» pensó conteniendo la risa, pero su vejiga en serio necesitaba consuelo.

Con un poco más de alcohol en su sistema no le hubiese importado hacer sus necesidades ahí enfrente de los amantes, pero a Agasha aún le faltaba cerveza para llegar a ese punto de sinvergüencería, así que tambaleándose dejó a la pareja seguir con su acto indecente y puso marcha otra vez hasta que sus torpes pies la traicionaron y cayó.

La botella se rompió perjudicando su mano derecha a lo que Agasha soltó una fuerte maldición.

—¡Desgraciada! —le gritó a la botella rota, sosteniéndose la mano.

No le dolía mucho pero sentía bastante sangre correr a través de sus dedos de la otra mano que la sostenía.

Intentó quitarse los pedazos de vidrio lo mejor que pudo, uno tras otro y al final se levantó importándole poco si los dos del callejón la habían oído o no. Ella necesitaba volver a casa.

Lo que la llevaba a pensar, ¿acaso no debería haber llegado a su casa?

—Allá arriba alguien me odia —se lamentó como si fuese una niña haciendo berrinche.

Ahora que prestaba atención a su entorno, Agasha no reconocía esa casa… ni la otra de al lado, tampoco la que estaba a sus espaldas. Y maldita sea que con todo ese alcohol en su sistema y con lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos… o segundos (daba igual) se sentía con la osadía suficiente como para abrirle las piernas a un desconocido esta noche.

Pero como ella dijo antes, ni siquiera un perro la seguía.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Qué tiene que haces una mujer para conseguir algo de sexo gratuito hoy, eh?!

Ni un grillo cantó. Agasha soltó un quejido, irritada y al primer paso que dio sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Para su horror, sintió la venganza de su vejiga al ser ignorada por mucho tiempo escurrir entre sus piernas. Caliente y dispuesta a avergonzarla.

—Maldición —musitó sonrojándose.

Esperó a terminar ahí donde estaba parada, luego se levantó muy lentamente e intentó retomó su camino pensando en lo ridícula que se veía apenas habiéndose acabado 2 botellas de licor.

La mano seguía sangrando. Pero fue su poca resistencia lo que la enojó bastante.

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo?» una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara, «cierto. El desayuno».

Oh dioses, si antes las posibilidades de conseguir a un pretendiente que al menos quisiera lanzarle un _cumplido _eran de risa, ahora ya daban pena ajena.

Al igual que su estado.

El frio que azotó su centro y sus piernas fue grande, ya no estaba segura de estar yendo por el camino correcto a su casa y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin su consentimiento. Agasha tampoco supo si sus pies estaban moviéndose o era su cabeza dando vueltas.

El agotamiento, el hambre y el alcohol estaban matándola. Literalmente porque cayó de rodillas y al final su cabeza se estampó contra el suelo.

Sangrando, roncando y mojada con su propia orina y sangre, Agasha ahora sí tenía motivos para querer deprimirse en la soledad de su casa. Su aspecto daba vergüenza y mejor no hablemos de las consecuencias de su nula resistencia al alcohol.

¿Acaso ni siquiera había movido un solo pie desde que se levantó hace unos minutos?

Ella había creído que sí.

Qué lamentable.

…

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos. La mente de Agasha se perdió por completo en la oscuridad mientras el cuerpo se quedaba quieto sobre el camino que en definitiva no la iba a guiar a su hogar. Sin embargo aunque ella se haya desmayado, la noche estaba lejos de acabar.

Unas pequeñas y débiles pisadas se acercaron al cuerpo de Agasha. El pobre perro callejero que andaba por ahí haciendo sonar sus uñas estaba buscando algo para comer luego de mucho de no llevarse nada a la boca, olfateó y olfateó por todo alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahí no tendría suerte y continuó su marcha esperando tener mejor suerte más allá.

Poco tiempo después, la pareja de amantes que hace unos instantes la florista había visto, salió del callejón acomodándose la ropa.

—Mira, hay alguien ahí tirado —señaló la mujer siendo retenida por su acompañante.

—Vete ya —le dijo el hombre con fastidio e impaciencia—, mi mujer me matará si te ve por aquí.

Se besaron vulgarmente por última vez antes de que ella se fuese y él pudiese mirar a Agasha con desprecio; sin una pizca de preocupación, y por suerte sin pensar que podía robarle algo mientras estuviese ahí tirada. ¿Y cómo habría de tener algo de consideración? Ni siquiera apreciaba mínimamente a su propia familia. A su mujer la maltrataba en todo sentido concebible, despreciándola incluso en público y mejor ni hablemos de cómo trataba a sus hijos.

Menos mal que el tipo había pensado que Agasha era un chico ya que como típico macho alfa que nadie con sentido común querría como esposo, el hombre tenía unas ideas retorcidas y crecía firmemente que una mujer ebria sólo buscaba sexo al embriagarse así, y sin la presencia de su esposo.

—Beben solo para morirse en una esquina, malditos mocosos… inútiles mierdecillas —escupió con fastidio ingresando a su casa, a unos cuantos pasos del callejón donde antes había estado con su joven amante. Una chica por la que planeaba dejar a su familia ya que pensaba que su actual esposa no era suficientemente mujer para él.

Mientras que el tipo se iba maldiciendo a sus hijos por ser más inútiles que su esposa, muy débiles para reconocerlos como parte de él, el cuerpo de Agasha se quedó sangrando bajo su propia orina.

Al poco rato; quizás unos quince minutos, un pequeño grillo empezó a cantar. Luego un par de pasos metálicos resonantes opacaron dicho sonido ambiental.

—Aquí estás —el susurro gutural fue más para la propia sombra que cayó sobre la figura femenina que para algún curioso cercano—. Niña estúpida…

Los ojos color azul cobalto, también un poco nublados por alcohol consumido no hace mucho, se entrecerraron con lentitud mientras recorrían con cierto deje de molestia el cuerpo femenino tendido sobre la acera.

—No has madurado nada —la lengua del hombre estaba un poco adormecida pero no tanto como para no poder conjugar las palabras bien. Se acercó a la chica luego de debatirse mentalmente en lo que debería hacer.

Apenas la vio saliendo del bar con la botella en sus manos y ya bastante afectada por el alcohol, tambaleándose para variar, Albafica pensaba en sólo seguirla hasta que llegase a casa con bien; después de todo, no es como si no la conociese y pudiese dejarla ir a su suerte.

_»Señor Albafica, buenos días. ¿Ha estado bien?_

No esperaba encontrársela por aquí, pensaba que ella como todas las chicas de su edad debería estar en casa o descansando luego de un día como este donde seguramente había tenido mucho trabajo; en la florería donde antes había estado trabajando con su padre.

_»Señor Albafica, ¿nunca se ha preguntado, en qué tipo de anécdotas podría contar la Casa de Piscis si tuviese vida? _—ella y sus raras preguntas. Preguntas que, debía admitir, lo dejaban pensando por las noches. Repasando las posibles respuestas a esas curiosas dudas; luego pensando en ella y en lo mínimamente que cambiaba en cada una de sus visitas.

Qué si el cabello lo llevaba recogido de otro modo; qué si usaba togas más juveniles; que si se veía más alta que la última vez que la vio y aun así era una chica diminuta en comparación a él, que si no sonreía mucho cuando lo visitaba porque podría ser que algo malo estuviese pasándole.

Albafica odiaba no poder centrarse en su trabajo por estar _perdiendo el tiempo _en pequeñeces como esas. Él siempre se había felicitado a sí mismo por ser un tipo centrado, un Santo Dorado que sangró y sufrió como todos los demás para alcanzar su posición. Pero cuando llegaba esta muchacha, e invadía su espacio de manera criminal intentando tratarlo como si fuese cualquier otro hombre, Albafica sencillamente no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Agasha insistía tanto en socializar con él.

Ni Shion ni nadie más que Albafica viese todos los días, se esforzaba así.

_»Déjame en paz _—le decía siempre con firmeza—. _¿Acaso no sabes tú posición? Sólo ve a dejar tu presente a su Ilustrísima y vete._

Pero ahora que se hallaba borracho, sincerándose (aunque sea un poco) consigo mismo, Albafica sólo pudo sentir que el destino de algún modo se burlaba de él.

Porque si había algo más patético que su poca relación con el mundo en general, era que además de su diosa, Albafica no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto femenino… bueno… salvo por…

_»Eres un niño muy guapo _

¡No!

¡Esos recuerdos no debían volver! ¡Deshazte de ellos!

Albafica se quitó la capa negra dejándose ver como quien realmente era: el Santo Dorado de Piscis. Luego se quitó la capa blanca; tomó a Agasha por la toga y se las arregló para subirla a su espalda aunque terminase haciendo muecas al darse cuenta que en efecto, la mocosa se había orinado encima. En fin, dejó que los brazos de ella se apoyaran sobre sus hombros con las manos colgadas pegando sobre su peto, y la cabeza de ésta, de lado, sobre su brazo derecho.

Realmente no se le ocurrió (efectos del alcohol, quizás) que podía llevarla en brazos y sería más fácil, por lo que continuó cubriéndose junto con ella con las dos capas. Porque en su nublada mente, Albafica creyó cualquier que lo viese, no tendría por qué ver a Agasha… y que a nadie se le haría extraño verlo llevando algo sobre su espalda sospechosamente cubierto con dos capas.

Su cuidado en todo ese proceso fue como el de un pintor delineando un lienzo. Como si estuviese tratando con una figura de cristal y no con un ser humano. Y es que, él siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso con ella; aunque para eso haya tenido que alejarla de su espacio con agresividad durante el tiempo en el que la chica fue demasiado insistente.

La única buena noticia era que ahora Agasha estaba dormida y él ya no tenía que fruncir más el ceño cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Ella, sobre su espalda, estaba ahogada en licor; lo que quería decir que no despertaría hasta mañana. Por lo que ahora él no tenía motivos reales para querer alejarla con palabras hirientes o desplantes fríos, cuando en realidad no sentía ningún tipo de aversión por su compañía.

Albafica se puso a caminar, mirando al frente por detrás de su fleco. Sólo se había bebido un par de copas, no había comido nada en todo el día por lo que su estómago exigía algo decente, y para variar no tenía nada a la mano.

Bueno… sus manos no estaban tan mal, después de todo, sostenían las nalgas de Agasha para que ella no se cayese, ¡las sostenía firmemente sólo por eso! Albafica no se sentía tan pervertido.

_¿O sí lo era?_

Él estaba un poco inclinado hacia enfrente evadiendo la posibilidad de que ella se echase para atrás y su cabeza golpease el piso… ¿o no?

«Es muy pequeña, no caerá al piso» razonó sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Con suerte, si ella llegaba a echarse para atrás la cabeza golpearía en sus pantorrillas.

Esto es ridículo.

Albafica pensó luego de un par de minutos andando, que era irónico que luego de tantos desplantes en el pasado por alejarla, fuese precisamente él quien la siguiese a ella hasta encontrarla… tuviese que cargar con el inconsciente trasero de esta muchacha. Pues bastante tarde, Albafica se había dado cuenta de que la pobre se había orinado encima de sí misma antes de que él llegase y ahora sus manos estaban húmedas por eso.

_¿Pero no se había percatado de ese detalle antes?_ Sintiéndose estúpido, Albafica negó con la cabeza, ¡claro que ya se había percatado de esa humedad! ¿Y por qué no dejaba a esa chica en el piso de nuevo si realmente era un tanto cómodo para él llevarla de este modo?

Dioses…

_Esto es tan desagradable._

Pero luego Albafica se centró en su pequeña misión.

Lo que haría es, dejarla en su casa, desaparecer para darse un baño y que ella se las arreglase sola cuando despertase… aunque tampoco podía ser sano dejarla así sin más, con la ropa húmeda. ¿O sí?

Ella podría enfermar.

_»Apuesto todo mi dinero a que jamás en tu vida has desnudado a una mujer _—se burlaba Manigoldo.

Albafica resopló irritado.

Ese mono estúpido no sabía lo que decía. A Manigoldo le faltaban por lo menos un par de kilos de materia gris en la cabeza para siquiera pensar en hablarle. ¡Eso es!

¿Y cuánto más faltaba para llegar a la casa de Agasha?

Albafica estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que saltó en sí mismo y detuvo sus pies cuando sintió la humedad incrementándose sobre su espalda y cintura; una humedad que vino con calidez y que también empezó a deslizarse de entre sus dedos hasta caer en el piso haciendo un singular ruido.

Él cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

Un escalofrío escaló desde sus manos hasta su pecho. Luego un terror inexplicable se hizo presente en él al olvidarse momentáneamente de Agasha, y de que él también había bebido más de lo acostumbrado. De hecho, de cierto modo se alegró de que haya sido Agasha la de ese incidente y no él.

Pronto volvió a su realidad y entró en coraje.

¿La tonta se había orinado encima de él?

¡Esto-ella-iba-a-pagarlo!

«Maldición, maldición» apretó los dientes.

Se apresuró a llegar a la casa, ni él mismo supo cómo diablos lo hizo pero llegó, abrió la puerta y luego de mirar por ambos lados, entró siendo cuidadoso de no tropezar con nada. Mientras se ubicaba en el interior de la morada en oscuridad, y decidió liberarse de la armadura; ya la llamaría hasta que tuviese que volver a necesitarla. Al hacer esto, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Agasha por completo encima de él.

_Aahh dioses. Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica._

Por otro lado, él tenía que lavar su propia ropa también; ya buscaría dónde, por el momento se ocuparía de Agasha. Al cerrarse la puerta, Albafica analizó lo mejor que pudo el sitio con su vista temblorosa.

De principio estaba la modesta sala al fondo con una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas; el conjunto lucía antiguo, desgastado pero bien cuidado. Al fondo a la izquierda y una pequeña parte del centro, estaba la cocina separada de lo demás por una segunda barra hecha de concreto; la ventana al fondo estaba justo arriba de una primera barra con un cántaro de agua; cerca de ahí se hallaba un fogón sencillo de dos espacios, hecho de barro en la parte alta; ya se le veía el constante uso al igual que el cuidado que parecía dársele. Más a la derecha, en la pared, no muy lejos del fogón estaban colgados sartenes y debajo de estos una pequeña lacena hecha de madera donde quizás se guardaba los trastos.

Luego, más a la derecha de la cocina, Albafica notó una puerta trasera y pegada a la pared estaban algunos costales que tal vez debían ser semillas o algo parecido.

Y la izquierda pegada a la pared donde estaba la puerta principal, se encontraba unas escaleras que iban en ascenso hacia arriba y debían guiar al segundo piso donde deberían estar las habitaciones. Ahí no era necesario ir por el momento.

Suspirando, acomodándose a Agasha sobre su espalda, se aseguró de que la puerta principal tuviese todos los seguros, hasta entonces Albafica se apresuró a abrir la puerta del fondo; la cual le guio hasta un patio trasero muy pequeño que estaba rodeando un espacio accesible de las demás casas con una larga cerca de madera hecha con vallas puntiagudas que se alzaban aproximadamente 2 metros y medio. Ocupando gran parte de este se encontraba con un precioso huerto con diversas flores bien acomodadas que le hicieron sonreír al saber que éstas no estaban envenenadas y su fragancia era inofensiva… tal como la chica que cargaba.

Pero a su derecha, pegada a la casa, al fin pudo hallar el baño.

Albafica apartó la mirada del huerto y se guio a sí mismo junto con Agasha hasta el interior donde hizo su primera parada. En el piso fue donde dejó a la muchacha para empezar a buscar una cubeta o una tina que pudiese llenar de agua; bastante pronto, al enfocar su visión, encontró ambas cosas; las dos de metal y en buen estado junto a un estante de madera pegada a la pared con jabón y zacates para bañarse.

¿Dónde diablos estaban las velas?

—Al carajo —masculló negando con la cabeza.

Sólo tenía que salir del patio para ir al pozo en el centro, el cual estaba en medio de los jardines de los vecinos, no muy lejos de una estatua de la diosa Athena de tamaño real, e ir recolectando…

—Qué calor —se quejó Agasha entre sueños pasándose las manos por la cara.

Al voltear a verla, Albafica atrapó un gruñido en su garganta al darse cuenta de que ella se había dejado todo un rastro de sangre sobre su frente, pasando por la nariz y la boca. Aun con la poca iluminación pudo darse cuenta de eso.

¿Tenía una herida en la mano derecha?

¡Fantástico!

¡Simplemente fantástico!

«Quiero matarla yo mismo» pensó, respirando hondo, bastante enojado al empezar la travesía de ir y venir por agua al pozo. Menos mal que la valla que rodeaba el patio de la chica tenía una puerta que sólo podía abrirse desde adentro con un seguro de metal.

Lo hilarante y fastidioso era que cada vez que entraba al baño con una cubeta de agua, Albafica debía reacomodar a Agasha quien al parecer tenía una molesta costumbre por removerse como una lombriz mientras dormía.

Separaba los pies, estiraba los brazos, se acostaba de lado, luego del otro…

«¿Acaso tiene pulgas?» con fastidio y ya lo suficientemente molesto, Albafica llenó la tina de agua y empezó a quitarle la toga que ella llevaba sin importarle lo que pudiese encontrarse al final de la ropa.

_Ella es un ser humano… un ser humano…_

Una pequeña bolsita que resonó como si adentro hubiese monedas, llamó por un segundo su atención. La tomó entre sus manos y luego la lanzó a una esquina.

_¿Acaso eso había caído del interior de…?_

Tratando de no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba, Albafica ignoró esa bolsa y _todo_ lo que ésta pudiese provocar en su muy activa curiosidad.

Aunque quiso y le fastidió mucho tardar tanto en quitarle una estúpida toga, no la desgarró, sólo la arrojó a una esquina junto a la ya antes mencionada bolsita. También trató de hacer uso de todo su entrenamiento y evitar prestarle atención a la cálida piel que se empezaba a erizar con sus manos frías. Deslizó los dedos por la espalda de Agasha luego de incorporarla él mismo y para cuando lanzó la ropa lejos, tuvo que alzar la cara al techo.

_»Apuesto todo mi dinero a que jamás en tu vida has desnudado a una mujer _—estúpido Manigoldo. ¡Estúpido y bocón mono sin neuronas!

Inhalando con fuerza, Albafica bajó de nuevo la mirada sólo para encontrarse a Agasha con los ojos un poco abiertos… mirándolo fijamente.

_M-i-e-r-d-a._

—Ay —sonrió por encima de su enorme sonrojo y rostro sucio—, otra vez estoy soñando esto —dijo con su lengua adormecida.

Albafica no vio venir el momento en el que ella llevó su mano ensangrentada a su rostro.

—Qué sueño tan realista —se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Cállate —espetó Albafica apartando su mano con un movimiento de cabeza, ayudándola a pararse—. ¿Estas lista? Voy a limpiarte.

—¿En serio? —ni él supo cómo es que estaban caminando hacia la tina; ella desnuda y él ayudándola—. ¿Y luego qué se supone que me harás?

La risa infantil de ella se calló cuando Albafica literalmente la cargó y luego la bajó hasta el interior de la tina donde Agasha soltó una bocanada de aire debido al frío.

—¡Está helada!

Albafica no hizo caso de eso y con ayuda del jabón decidió empezar a tallar su cabeza.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes —la vista se le nubló un poco pero no tanto como para evitar tomarle un gran mechón de cabello, tallando con fuerza.

—Hazlo con cariño —se quejaba ya sin moverse; permaneciendo sentada con la cabeza agachada y el resto de su cabello a merced de los tirones que daba el Santo.

—Con cariño —bufó fastidiado—. ¿Qué buscabas embriagándote así? ¿Qué te maten?

—No —canturreó cual niña malcriada, luego agregó con su voz adormecida y atontada—, buscaba un hombre.

—¿Un hombre? ¿Y esperabas encontrarlo en el piso?

Como toda una borracha sin sentido común, ella se rio por un rato.

—Pues… —articuló prolongado con sorna—, ¿tú qué eres?

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Albafica usó una jícara de bule (en forma de tazón) cercana para empezar a enjuagarle el cabello, casi se regocijó cuando la oyó soltar otra fuerte exhalación… y siguió tallando.

—No me atrajiste emborrachándote —espetó él no tan convencido como lo hubiese gustado estarlo.

Albafica estaba pensando secretamente mucho en ello, pues de hecho… él la había seguido porque temía que algo malo le fuese a pasar. ¿Acaso Agasha sabía que había sido él quien entró a la cantina aun cuando todavía usaba las dos capas para cubrir su identidad y de alguna manera se las ingenió para parecer una completa idiota al salir de ese modo emborrachándose asegurando que él la seguiría?

Eso no tenía sentido. Era absurdo.

Cuando él se apareció Agasha ya estaba bastante ebria sobre la barra de la cantina.

—No —siguió ella en ese tono irónico, infantil, estúpido y burlón—. Admite que te atraje por mi irresistible personalidad.

—Personalidad… sí, claro.

Al terminar con el cabello continuó con su cuello. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás con una sonrisa estúpida sobre su cara.

—Acomódate bien —regañó no queriendo admitir que si Agasha hacía ese movimiento encorvado entonces él podría verle los pechos sin ningún problema.

—Me gustan tus manos —ronroneó ella con los ojos cerrados; él por supuesto no quiso decirle nada, la dejó por un rato para llevar el jabón al zacate para luego tallar con más suavidad la piel de ella—. Mira, si me dices… te prometo no decirle nada.

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Y decirle nada a quién? —le echó más agua encima; luego sin vergüenza alguna la inclinó hacia enfrente para lavar su espalda, esperando no haberle metido la cabeza al agua.

—A…

—¿A?

—A mí.

—¿A ti? —Albafica la miró a la cara con fastidio.

—Sí… te prometo que si me dices que te atraigo hasta mí, muy en el fondo, yo no lo recordaré mañana.

Siendo brusco en su trato, Albafica terminó con la espalda, pasando por el cuello y decidió que no continuaría _más abajo_. Así que se fue por los brazos; tuvo especial cuidado con la mano derecha que era donde estaba la herida. Ella a veces soltaba suspiros mientras la lavaba.

—No me atraes, Agasha —espetó no tan seguro (otra vez) como quería sonar—, en lo más mínimo.

Ella, apoyada de la espalda en la orilla de la tina y mirándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona, hizo un sonido afirmativo irónico.

—Mhmm.

—No me gustas —pasó el jabón con cierta fuerza sobre la mano izquierda una vez que terminó con la derecha, que era con la que debía tener cuidado.

Luego le arrojó el jabón al agua.

—Tú te tallas lo que falta —le dijo quitándose la playera. Tenía demasiado calor a pesar de que se había terminado de mojar bañando a Agasha.

Tomó la cubeta de metal para ir por agua para bañarse él, pero la vocecita de Agasha lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no continúas tú? Me encanta cómo me limpias —¿qué diablos era ese sonido? ¿Acaso estaba pasándose la lengua por encima de los labios?

_No mires… no mires._

Tensándose de pies a cabeza por ese tono, él estuvo a un paso de regresarse, darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedase dormida otra vez y dejase de decir tantas estupideces. Pero sabía que nunca iba a poder tocarle ni un solo cabello para hacerle daño… aunque lo desease en verdad.

—Además… tú sabes que a mí siempre me has gustado.

Después de salir fingiendo que nada de lo que había oído le afectó, Albafica sacó agua del pozo para luego echársela a sí mismo justo ahí mismo.

Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando profundo. Enfriándose.

_»Siempre me has gustado _—¿por qué diablos lo había dicho en ese tono?

Por todos los diablos. Por todos los dioses. ¿Por qué a él le tocaba lidiar con mujeres locas? Primero las diosas de esta noche y ahora esa mocosa. Aunque… si tenía que ser honesto, entre ambas situaciones la incomodidad no era la misma.

Con las diosas él quería acabar de _hablar _con ellas sin atraer ningún enemigo nuevo al Santuario. Con Agasha, él quería mandarla a dormir pronto sin que ella lograse hacerlo claudicar y meterlo a la cama a su lado.

_Vamos, has enfrentado peores cosas._

Sí, él podría hacerlo.

Al volver al baño descubrió que Agasha estaba de rodillas sobre la tina y al parecer acababa de lavar su torso.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayudarme con lo demás? —inquirió de una forma demasiado sugerente sosteniendo el jabón con una mano y el zacate en la otra para él—, no me molestaré mañana; lo juro.

_No mires más, no lo hagas._

Albafica, completamente húmedo de pies a cabeza, se acercó sólo para quitarle el jabón y el zacate.

—Eso fue muy brusco —se quejó ella volviendo a la tina para empezar a tallar sus piernas con las manos; dándole igual si una de ellas estaba herida—. ¿Has bañado a muchas otras mujeres antes?

—¿Qué? —la miró ofendido tomando la jícara.

—¿Acaso no es lo que los Santos Dorados hacen en sus ratos libres? ¿Pasar el rato con mujeres? —inquirió con un cierto tono de reproche que él no pensaba en responder pero…

—¿Qué? —gruñó nuevamente sintiendo la bilis acumulándose en su garganta—. No —bufó continuando con su propio baño.

—Ya veo.

Albafica tomó la jícara para humedecer su cabeza, luego el jabón y empezar a tallar su cabello. Diablos, era en momentos como este en los que le apetecía arrancarse cada cabello de raíz; era demasiado laborioso lavarlo todo. Lo peor era que sentía los ojos de Agasha sobre él en todo momento y eso… no le estaba molestando.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó él con sorna—. Entonces sal de aquí.

—Este es mi baño —dijo ella con coquetería—, y yo no quiero que salgas.

—Déjate de tonterías —siguió con su cuello, las axilas, los brazos, la espalda… y ella seguía y seguía viéndolo.

De no ser porque los dos estaba aún con alcohol en su sistema; más ella que él, por supuesto, quizás esta situación fuese de lo más extraña siendo que ambos tenían mucho tiempo de no verse siquiera las caras, ahora estaban bañándose juntos.

Cuando Agasha terminó de asearse pasó las manos por su cabello exprimiendo el agua en él. Muy para la desgracia de Albafica, sus ojos lo traicionaron cuando la oyó salir de la tina con esos tambaleos típicos de los infantes que todavía no ponían caminar.

—¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? —preguntó arrodillándose afuera de la tina, estando completamente desnuda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? —se negó a sí mismo el deseo de mirarla.

—Este es mi sueño —musitó como si sus respuestas tuviesen que ser otras—. Vamos… ya que el verdadero tú me aparta como si tuviese la peste —rodó los ojos—, al menos tú podrías ser bueno conmigo, señor Sueño.

Chorreando agua, Albafica la miró a la cara con fastidio, con solo los pantalones puestos; decidió pausar su ducha para arreglar este _problema_.

—¿Eso significa que ya cooperarás? —parpadeó lento pero con la lengua aún adormecida como si el agua no hubiese sido suficiente para despertarla bien.

Sin importarle nada más. Albafica decidió que quería dejar de oírla por lo que se levantó con cuidado, la tomó y la montó sobre su hombro. Ojalá no hubiese gente afuera por X razón o lo verían caminando con la chica desnuda en dirección a la casa de esta.

Menos mal que en el fondo estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no preocuparse mucho por mantener el pudor de Agasha.

—Si vuelves a orinarte sobre mí, voy a lanzarte al pozo —amenazó un poco más en la realidad.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustó sentir los pechos de Agasha aplastándose contra su espalda, la sensación de sus duros pezones lo tensó, y el cabello de ella golpeando contra él tampoco fue desagradable. Además, ella no peleaba.

—Bien, bien… ¿pero a cambio dormirás conmigo… en mi cama?

Cuando entraron y empezaron a subir los escalones, los traviesos dedos de ella empezaron a delinear su cintura por encima de los pantalones, él se alegró de haber podido entrar ya a la casa y empezar a subir las escaleras donde pronto se encontraría con un largo pasillo angosto con 2 puertas a la izquierda. Tres pequeñas ventanas bien cerradas a la derecha con cortinas blancas, transparentes, y afortunadamente, sin nadie que viese cómo él la cargaba sobre su hombro.

—Quita esas manos —amenazó buscando el cuarto de Agasha.

—¿O qué? —se rio esta vez usando las uñas.

Rodando los ojos, harto de sus insinuaciones, Albafica usó lo último de alcohol en su sistema que aún le quedaba para darle una fuerte nalgada.

—¡Auch!

—Te dije que quitaras las manos.

—Eso dolió…

Por suerte Agasha no se excitó; hizo caso y se quedó quieta no sin antes bufar con desánimo.

—Qué malo eres.

Al encontrar su cuarto, que resultó ser el segundo al fondo, él la puso sobre el piso.

—¿Dónde tienes la ropa? —ella chasqueó la lengua todavía molesta por el rechazo—, no estoy bromeando; vístete ya. Debo hacer algo con esa mano.

—¿Cuál mano? —con el ceño fruncido, ella se miró las dos con cuidado pero no vio nada.

—Vístete —insistió con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —se quejó haciendo una mueca buscando, con pasos torpes, entre su cuarto hasta que halló un pequeño ropero—. Qué humor —murmuró con fuerza—, pobre de tu esposa.

—No estoy casado.

—No me sorprende —le dijo sacando una toalla—. Esta es la única… pero tengo las de mi papá —masculló pasándose la toalla por la cara—, pero esas son de él.

Albafica no hizo ningún comentario mientras la veía secarse y ponerse por encima una toga casi transparente que… si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, le gustaba cómo se le veía.

_Tan femenina…_

Desvió la mirada cuando ella le tendió la toalla.

—Ve a bañarte; yo seré buena esperaré aquí —y se lanzó sobre su cama quedando bocabajo.

—Vuelvo en un rato.

—Mhmm —murmuró sobre la almohada.

Estuvo algo inseguro sobre dejarla ahí con las posibilidades de que cualquier otra cosa le pasase o que la bruta quisiera seguirlo al baño y terminase perdiéndose en Rodorio, sin embargo al final la razón perduró y se bañó lo más rápido posible. Debido a que su ropa estaba mojada, tuvo que lavarla también al igual que la toga arruinada de Agasha.

Menos mal que no había vecinos afuera o de lo contrario salir con una toalla sobre su cintura en un patio ajeno y luego con la capa negra de igual forma al ponerla en el tendero a secar, habría sido difícil de explicar.

Ordenó el baño lo mejor que pudo, tiró el agua de la tina y por último se llevó la bolsa con monedas para dejarla en la habitación de Agasha. Cuando entró, con solo la capa puesta firmemente amarrada sobre su cintura, ella seguía costada bocabajo, con la cara mirando en su dirección y tarareando al borde de la inconciencia una canción mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —masculló todavía adormecida. Como si ella no quisiera dejarse llevar por Morfeo de una maldita vez.

Lamentando mucho que ella pudiese seguir hablando, Albafica resopló.

—Dije que volvería —le recordó dejando la bolsa con las monedas en… alguna parte.

Menos mal que la suya se quedó en Piscis y había gastado lo que apenas llevaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo suficiente para perderlo un poco.

Luego de insistir a Agasha en que le dijese dónde tenía vendas y ungüentos para tratar su herida, ella le indicó (con un tono de voz casi inentendible) que la caja que almacenaba todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la cocina. Al volver con esta, la pobre seguía delirando.

—Jamás entenderé por qué tu afán de estar solo —mascullaba sin esperar respuesta—. Eres un buen hombre… y yo… yo he tratado de ser una buena mujer…

Dado a que ella estaba acostada bocabajo y su mano herida estaba justo enfrente de él, Albafica no tuvo problemas en tratarla lo mejor que pudo. Agasha hizo un quejido de dolor mientras él pasaba el ungüento por la cortada sin apresurarse.

—Ni siquiera nos dividen diez años y… —seguía—, siento que sigo siendo muy inmadura para comprenderte… a pesar de todo. De todo mi esfuerzo… Albafica… ¿crees que soy tonta por intentarlo?

Él no quería seguir hablando con ella mientras Agasha no supiese lo que estuviese diciendo… pero al diablo.

—No —fue sincero por primera vez con ella—. Sólo… deja de sufrir por los demás. Sobre todo por mí.

—Mmm, no —dijo parpadeando cada vez más lento hasta que sus ojos se cerraron—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo… tú… tú arriesgas tu vida por el mundo y por Athena… así que la mejor forma que tengo para demostrarte lo mucho que vale tu vida… es preocupándome por ella.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. —Comenzó a vendar con cuidado—. Vive tu propia vida e ignora lo que sea que sientas hacia a mí.

Algo que él estaba seguro, era sólo lujuria o capricho.

—Nunca —susurró casi burlona—, de hecho… uno de mis sueños más deseados es que algún día me dejes hacerte el amor.

Ante esa revelación, él bufó con burla.

—Pervertida —regañó. Ella se rio con humor.

—¿Y qué querías? Los hombres que se me acercan para casarse conmigo son estúpidos, borrachos… o estúpidos borrachos. Además… si bien no puedo estar contigo en la realidad… puedo hacerlo en sueños, ¿no?

Albafica acomodó la venda, soltándola con cuidado.

—Eso es siniestro —le dijo esta vez, no impidiendo que ella moviese su mano vendada hacia su rostro.

—Quizás… —masculló acariciando con sus delgados y largos dedos la mejilla de él—, pero ahora que lo sabes… ¿ya puedes dejar de verme como si fuese una niña? Ya no lo soy. Ni en edad… ni en apariencia.

—Quizás —repitió lo mismo que ella.

—¿Pero? —Agasha inhaló con cuidado—, ¿eres incapaz de verme cómo mujer?

—Los dioses saben que ya sé que eres una mujer —él tomó la mano de Agasha y con cuidado la separó de él—. Y que si no fuese quien soy, posiblemente te dejaría hacerme el amor —ambos sonrieron con complicidad—; pero soy quien soy. Y lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarme.

—¿Eso quieres?

No le respondió. Con esfuerzos la acostó sobre su espalda, tomó su mano herida y la puso suavemente sobre el estómago de Agasha. Después, tomando una manta que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama, la desdobló y la puso sobre el cuerpo femenino. Albafica se incorporó; se acomodó la capa sobre su cintura y se alejó de ella creyendo que ya había caído dormida; pero se equivocó.

—Albafica… ¿quieres que te olvide?

Él lo pensó, y mintió con un frío descaro.

—Sí. Ahora duerme.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes de que la tentación de quedarse a dormir junto a la chica le ganase la lucha.

—¿Te irás?

Al oír ese tono lastimero, él tomó el pomo con algo de fuerza, por suerte éste no se rompió ni se dobló ante la sensación de culpa que de pronto lo atacó.

—Sí —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchase.

Luego salió de la habitación con aflicción para… por algún estúpido motivo… sentarse a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa y cerrar los ojos ahí en vez de tomar su ropa (aunque estuviese húmeda) e irse a donde pertenecía.

Albafica se negaba a sentirse cómodo en ese hogar, pero a veces las emociones eran estúpidas y en su caso, eran muy ingenuas. Porque él estaba tan tranquilo luego de asegurarse de que Agasha estuviese bien, que no pensó en que al día siguiente ella despertaría sin siquiera imaginarse todo lo que había pasado (y lo que le había confesado a él) mientras su cabeza se nubló por tanto alcohol.

Bueno, al menos ella estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante.

Con ese último pensamiento, Albafica inhaló profundo y durmió plácidamente aunque no lo hiciese en un sitio precisamente cómodo. Y es que su alma por primera vez en muchos años sintió que era merecedora de descansar. De soñar con algo bello e inalcanzable.

De imaginar que al día siguiente las cosas iban a ser mejores para él… y quizás, también para Agasha.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_**¡CAMBIOS FUERTES ACÁ! **Modificado por segunda vez el día **7 de abril del 2019.**  
_

_En la anterior versión todo concluye cuando Agasha se desmaya... y ya. Acá tenemos todo lo que ocurrió cuando ella duerme y Albafica la encuentra. Además de algunos cambios de de ortografía y narración.  
_

_(**7-07-19**)._

_Tuve que volver a este capítulo para enfocar mi atención esta vez a la casa de Agasha. En su primera versión me confundió a la hora de hacer esta; y cuando volví a releer no supe qué diablos estaba haciendo a la hora de acomodar la estructura del hogar de Agasha ya que según mis propias palabras la escalera estaba justo al lado de la cocina y... no. Eso no tiene sentido jaja._

_Definitivamente no serviría como arquitecta, soy un asco describiendo casas-edificios (etcétera)._

_Si leen el anterior fic y éste, la casa tiene modifcaciones inmensas; cambios radicales. Por lo que estoy seriamente considerando la idea de modificar el fic en ambas cuentas jaja._

_Por otro lado. Acá vemos que Albafica no estaba tan desubicado en su estado de ebriedad... pero sí lo estaba. Ya lo verán después 7w7  
_

_¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que tiene más de 4,000 nuevas palabras que el otro capítulo!_

_¡Saludos y que la fuerza del cosmos los acompañe!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	7. VI - Honor sin Valor

**•**

* * *

VI

**Honor sin Valor**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Decir que se sentía como la mierda era poca cosa, una burla a su actual estado físico y mental.

Esta mañana Agasha no quería tener piel o huesos, de hecho _quería morir_. La pobre florista incluso amaneció de manera automática, con un gran odio hacia la luz del sol. Principalmente porque sabía lo que pasaría una vez que su cuerpo cayese en conciencia completa y se enfrentase a los rayos luminosos del día.

Los repentinos golpes a la puerta de su casa la trajeron con un gran susto al mundo de los vivos, su cuerpo saltó en sí mismo por el ruido estruendoso, luego el sol la castigó con sus fuertes rayos, como si éste hubiese podido leerle la mente y se vengase por la insolencia cometida en contra de su trabajo.

Un doloroso daño atacó a sus ojos verdes cuando los abrió, tanto fue su ardor que Agasha hizo un movimiento brusco intentando evitar la luminosidad del día y cayó de la cama.

Sí, de su cama.

—¡Auch! —se quejó con la cara pegada al piso.

Apenas recordando cómo funcionaban sus brazos y piernas, la chica, sintiendo un dolor muscular nada grato se levantó con la rapidez de una tortuga recién nacida y lo primero que hizo fue maldecir por la punzante herida de su mano derecha, la cual estaba vendada.

_Ella no hizo eso._

Con el corazón palpitando a una gran velocidad, lo segundo que Agasha hizo fue esculcarse todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta que, lógicamente hablando, ella debió haber amanecido encima de la acera… o una zanja. Muerta.

Pero no, estaba en su casa y estaba… ¿a salvo?

Fue recuperando el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón cuando verificó que tenía ropa enteramente limpia encima, su entrepierna no dolía en lo más mínimo… que el resto se halle entumido era algo normal dado a la cruda mañanera y mejor no hablemos de la forma estúpida en la que se hirió la mano derecha.

Además de eso, ella no se sentía extraña ni perturbada más allá de lo esperado.

Su actual ubicación y su cuerpo bañado. En definitiva no estaba alucinando. Su cabello se estaba húmedo aún y su piel algo fría. Ella misma se tocó la cabeza y pasó sus dedos entre los mechones, los cuales estaban muy enredados.

Temblando y tambaleándose, con los ojos nublados todavía, con posibilidades de caer de nuevo sobre su cara, Agasha se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro prolongado. Respirando con algo de agitación debido al esfuerzo y a la sorpresa de encontrarse en su casa. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara con todo el desgano posible queriendo sacarse los ojos, acostarse otra vez y dormir el resto del día, pero los golpes a su puerta fueron insistentes.

El ruido la molestó lo suficiente como para hacerla pararse, sostenerse lo mejor que podía de la pared e ir a mandar a quien sea que estuviese molestando, al hades.

Durante la mayor parte del camino, Agasha camino con la cabeza baja, por el pasillo, tambaleándose. Mientras andaba, maldijo en su mente a las pequeñas ventanas de la izquierda; sosteniéndose a las paredes de la derecha. Pero pronto ella se alegró bastante de que al menos, esos molestos golpeteos a su puerta, al fin pararan. Pero estando a mitad de las escaleras, Agasha no le encontró el sentido regresar a su cama, estando ya afuera de ella y con mucho trabajo por delante.

Así que prosiguió su caminata hacia la cocina. Antes que nada, bebería un poco de agua y después vería qué hacer primero, de su larga lista de pendientes. El sol había salido ya, así que debía darse prisa si es que no quería acumular sus deberes.

«¿Pero cómo fue que llegué aquí?» quiso saber con algo de angustia. ¿Acaso caminó dormida hasta acá? Ella no era sonámbula… no que Agasha supiese.

Nada tenía sentido. Esta era su casa, esa era su ropa, su cama no tenía mancha alguna de haber sido atacada de alguna forma y claramente su herida en la mano derecha (la cual ya empezaba a arder como el infierno por sus movimientos anteriores) había sido vendada a la perfección; esta incluso tenía un súbito olor a pomada para la cicatrización que además era un buen remedio contra el dolor. Ella no pudo haber hecho algo tan perfecto en su patético estado de ebriedad.

La venda… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes cuando se levantó? Bueno, de haberlo hecho se habría ahorrado ese horrible golpe.

Un tanto alarmada miró (con su vista todavía algo temblorosa) por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas cosa que eventualmente no encontró.

Algo era evidente, ella no llegó sola a su casa. Agasha recordaba bien lo ocurrido, incluso su vergonzoso accidente… bueno, _todos_ sus vergonzosos accidentes, y en ninguna parte de su cabeza llegaba la información de haber entrado a su casa siquiera arrastrándose.

Ni mejor hablemos de haberse dado un baño y cambiado de ropa.

Con la vista todavía nublada y aun mareada, Agasha corrió _rápidamente_ como potrillo recién nacido hasta la puerta principal de su casa y para su alivio vio que esta no había sido forzada y de hecho tenía el seguro para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Por otro lado sus (escasos) muebles estaban en perfecto orden como siempre.

Si un ladrón hubiese entrado, para empezar la habría matado a ella y después se habría llevado hasta esas cortinas espantosas que su padre se había empeñado en guardar por ser las favoritas de su suegra. Agasha no había conocido a ninguno de sus abuelos, pero debía admitir que su abuela había tenido un espantoso mal gusto para la decoración.

Hipótesis del ladrón, echada por la borda.

Sin entender nada, instintivamente Agasha volvió a tocarse la vagina por encima de la toga y tampoco notó nada raro. Incluso abrió un poco la parte de la prenda sobre su pecho y miró con asombro como este no tenía nada malo, salvo marcas por los raspones que se hizo al caer al piso estúpidamente.

Nada raro aparte de todo eso.

—No lo soñé —se dijo viendo de nuevo su mano. Movió los dedos asegurándose de la realidad del ardor—. ¿Cómo llegué acá? —esforzándose, Agasha se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza con sus nudillos tratando de hacer memoria.

Si pensaba de forma lógica ella no pudo haberse puesto de pie y caminar sola entre las calles de Rodorio y llegar a su casa, darse una ducha, limpiarse las heridas y acostarse para dormir como un bebé.

¡Eso no era coherente!

Tampoco había llegado hasta su cama por arte de magia, evidentemente alguien que la conocía había entrado con ella a su casa, la había limpiado en todo sentido (perturbador) y no conforme con eso la había dejado con cuidado en su cama para que tolerase sola y junto a los pedazos de su dignidad, una resaca tan grande que ni siquiera el propio Atlas soportaría.

Por los dioses, fueron sólo dos botellas de licor. Qué vergüenza.

De nuevo, Agasha pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello, acomodándose el fleco, y decidió regresar a la cocina, tratar de beber algo de agua e intentar de recuperar todos sus sentidos pues aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

«Sea quien sea no pudo haber sido alguien con malas intenciones» trató de animarse. Posiblemente una de sus vecinas fue, o algún hombre muy bien intencionado… o tal vez gay.

Tratando de sobrellevar el ardor de sus ojos, la resequedad de su boca y el dolor corporal, Agasha caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina; oyendo algo de ajetreo afuera, típico de un nuevo día de celebraciones más tranquilas que las de ayer. Procuró dejar de pensar en el tema que le intranquilizó durante varios minutos.

«Nunca más» se prometió refiriéndose al alcohol.

Hoy, la mayoría de las familias pasearían o simplemente comerían en casa todos juntos. Agasha no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la falta de sus padres y saber que ella posiblemente moriría en soltería.

_No es momento de pensar en eso_.

Negando con la cabeza suavemente, Agasha ignoró todo pensamiento deprimente, dispuesta a continuar con sus planes para hoy. Comería un poco de pan y se relajaría lo más que pudiese, entonces empezaría con sus tareas pues al ser un día soleado y casi perfecto para la mayoría de las personas, al menos una que otra pareja se acercaría para comprar flores. O algunos podrían ir a visitar a algún pariente en el cementerio.

Luego de un par de minutos de pie decidió ser razonable y no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Estaba viva, entera, a salvo en su casa. Ya no debía esperar a encontrar a nadie en su casa, es decir, ¿qué tipo de hombre (o mujer) no se hubiese aprovechado de ella ayer al verla en ese estado tan deplorable? O si habían ingresado a su hogar, ¿por qué no se habían llevado su dinero o algunos objetos de muy escaso valor?

Asunto cerrado, seguro fue una vecina o vecino que quiso hacerle algún favor.

Todo estaba en orden y su persona no estaba herida salvo por lo que ella misma se hizo la noche de ayer gracias a su propia torpeza. Así que Agasha respiró un poco más aliviada agradeciendo al extraño (o extraña) con una sonrisa.

Pero la vida a veces obraba de formas misteriosas, pues luego de recuperar un poco de sus sentidos, arrastrar sus pies por la cocina, agarrar el cántaro de agua sobre la barra que estaba bajo la ventana, un vaso (que agarró de la estantería que estaba al lado del fogón) y girarse hacia al frente, dispuesta a servirse y comenzar su día de forma más amena, Agasha pudo visualizar al fin, a la completa perfección, a alguien durmiendo a un lado de la puerta de la entrada de su hogar.

Su semblante palideció, inhaló aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron, reclamando por el dolor, y por pura suerte no tiró nada de lo que sus manos sostenían.

¿Cómo diablos…?

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Con los ojos casi fuera de su órbita, Agasha simplemente no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Seguro seguía borracha_.

Incapaz de aceptarlo, Agasha contuvo la respiración, se giró de nuevo y tomó la maldita agua de un solo trago. Al hacerlo así, la garganta (la cual se había cerrado por la impresión) le dolió. Hizo una mueca, pero no se atrevió a soltar sonido alguno.

Sus manos temblaban mientras las pocas gotas de agua que aún estaban resbalando adentro del vaso, se movían errantemente.

_Esto no es real._

Ella debía estar alucinando. Estaba convencida de que su mente no se encontraba nada bien y tenía que dormir un poco más. En esas condiciones ni de chiste intentaría hablar con algún cliente y ponerse en ridículo.

Nadie podía aguantar tanta humillación en tan poco tiempo.

En completa negación, tomó por lo menos otros 3 vasos de agua y temblando todavía, Agasha dejó el vaso a un lado del cántaro. Inhaló profundo, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la barra y mirar al frente. Su pequeña ventana que daba como vista a su propio jardín y más allá, un pequeño espacio colectivo que rodeaba una estatua y el pozo.

A ella siempre le gustaba admirarlo cuando bajaba a desayunar, tomar té caliente con algo de pan o fruta y disfrutar del viento mañanero cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Algunos meses antes de morir trágicamente, su padre había puesto esa cerca de madera con finales puntiagudos, que rodeaba el terreno que le correspondía y le impedía a Agasha admirar más allá. Todo para que ninguna persona intentase tomar algo del huerto que Agasha mantenía como mejor podía desde que se encontraba sola, sin haber pagado dinero por ello.

Pero aun por los pequeños espacios entre las pilas de madera, a ella le gustaba jugar con averiguar qué podía mirar aunque siempre fuese lo mismo. Un par de personas caminando, y parte de la bonita escultura hecha de marfil de la diosa Athena, de tamaño real, adornando el centro, no muy lejos del pozo donde todos los vecinos tenían permiso tomar agua y abastecerse. Y ella tenía permiso de tomar más de la que desearía para mantener sus flores en óptimas condiciones.

El pequeño jardín que todos los vecinos cuidaban incluso ya tenía un par de bancos hechos de concreto bajo los árboles, y a veces los niños usaban ese espacio para jugar. Pero, luciendo su majestuosa armadura en toda su divina gloria, la figura de la diosa era lo que más destacaba ya que ésta había estado ahí desde incluso antes de que los abuelos de los más ancianos estaban vivos. Y todos los habitantes solían mostrar sus respetos ante ésta, pues se decía que la base de piedra, estaba hecha con la misma piedra que forjó la estatua gigante que se encontraba en el Santuario, cosa que la hacía el doble de especial.

Encontrando un poco de calma en el exterior, Agasha también pudo ver su huerto donde no muy lejos de éste, había varias masetas con flores que ella cuidada de forma especial. Luego estaba su propio tendedero alejado de…

¿Acaso también era su imaginación o había ropa ondeando encima del tendero que ella no reconocía como suya? Bueno, su toga… esa que ella había usado ayer, estaba ahí también pero…

Se talló los ojos sonriendo nerviosa.

_Claro que era su imaginación._

Envalentada, tomó también una bocanada de aire y se volteó de nuevo; el alma casi se separó de su cuerpo.

Claramente no estaba imaginando nada pues terminó por darse vuelta de nuevo, sólo para estar segura, beber más agua y escupirla cuando se giró hacia la entrada de su casa, debido a la sorpresa.

El más increíble y apuesto hombre sobre la faz de este planeta despertó ante el ruido que ocasionó su renovada fase de pánico.

_Oh dios, qué hermoso era._

—¿Se-señor Albafica? —musitó acercándose a él, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía porque esto no fuese una cruel ilusión. Ya estaba demasiado crecidita para seguir dejándose engañar por esas apariciones imaginarias.

Él, por su lado, inhaló fuertemente cerrando los ojos, al terminar de exhalar los volvió a abrir.

Dando pasos hacia atrás, Agasha soltó un suspiro pegando sus caderas sobre la segunda barra hecha de concreto y le impedía ocultarse antes de que él la viese con esos hermosos ojos azules. Esos con los que ella había fantaseado durante toda su vida, desde que lo conoció.

_Era tan guapo._

No estaba alucinando nada, este era el verdadero Albafica de Piscis. Y no sólo eso, sino que portaba la misma capa oscura que ella vio ayer en el Santo Dorado que ingresó a la taberna poco antes de que ella se fuese agitando una botella de licor como una solterona ebria sin dignidad o sentido de la decencia que era.

_Oh dioses_.

Albafica de Piscis, mientras tanto, tenía algunas cosas que explicar. Él lo sabía y muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo ni hoy ni mañana. Al igual que Agasha había bebido más de lo que debió y aunque no cayó en la ebriedad total sus ojos le pasaron factura de haber consumido más de lo que acostumbraba, cosa que lo enfermaba pues nunca le había pasado algo semejante.

Pero mientras no haya dejado muertos a sus espaldas no se arrepentía de nada, y el presunto violador de ayer había dejado de contar para él.

Previniendo una incómoda sesión de preguntas y de explicaciones, Albafica cerró los ojos con desgano, dejando caer de nuevo y suavemente la cabeza a la pared que designó para dormir un poco antes de regresar al Santuario. De ese modo esperó la reacción de la chica, la cual pintaba para ser escandalosa. Sólo aguardaba porque ésta no fuese agresiva y comprendiese que no hizo nada con malas intenciones, cosa que debía ser difícil de creer si se tomaba en cuenta sus fachadas actuales; tanto la de él como la de ella.

Cuanto había estado pidiendo a los dioses porque Agasha no despertara hoy. Él quiso reír ante la burla de los Destinos y su afán por no concederle ni siquiera esta mugrosa petición.

Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido ayer. En el instante en el que la vio en la taberna, Albafica inmediatamente supo que la reconocía de algo, y dado a que su vida social se reducía drásticamente a sus allegados caballeros, diosa y Patriarca, no le fue tan difícil saber quién era esa chica vivaz de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Incluso su delicada voz infantil no había cambiado mucho con los años, lamentablemente no así podía decirse lo mismo del resto. Ayer no había prestado demasiada atención en los cambios que había en ella desde la última vez que la vio… pero hoy por otro lado. Admiró que era delgaducha, con unos crecidos pechos femeninos, piernas largas y brazos cortos, la niña que él había conocido ya era toda una señorita. Lo había sentido ayer… y todavía le costaba creer lo que había hecho.

¡Pero ella también fue muy irresponsable! Tanto así que, antes de que ella empezara a reñirle, él mismo quería levantarse únicamente para darle un largo sermón y un buen tirón de orejas. Pero Albafica no era su padre ni tampoco su amigo, y suficiente había logrado ya, con dejarla saber quién se tuvo que hacer cargo de los resultados de su vergonzosa ineptitud sobre el manejo del alcohol como para esforzarse en recalcárselo.

Pero en serio quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para reprenderla… al menos no ahora. Así que como siempre iría sin rodeos con el único fin de tratar de conseguirse algo de paz para sí mismo.

—Ayer te oí gritar una grosería tras otra —dijo sin abrir los ojos—, cuando llegué a ti ya estabas desmayada, con una herida abierta y completamente sucia —de eso último no entró en detalles.

Si no hubiese cerrado los ojos a causa de que todavía no se acostumbraba al brillo del sol, habría presenciado una muy gráfica y perfecta imagen de la vergüenza sobre la cara de Agasha.

—¿Us-usted me e-encontró…? —con cada palabra, el sentido de la vergüenza golpeaba con fuerza. Tanto que al creer que caería al piso, se aferró a la barra con las manos.

Él asintió sin clemencia alguna.

—Sí, recordé dónde vivías y te transporté acá sobre mi hombro —soltó un suspiro, ¿o había sido su espalda? Diablos, el alcohol le había pegado fuerte porque eso ya no lo recordaba bien—. Admito que eso fue bastante estúpido de mi parte —continuó recolectando algo del enojo de ayer por eso—, porque cuando casi llegué a tu casa te orinaste sobre mí.

Como Albafica lo esperaba hubo silencio, hermetismo total.

Por su parte, la muchacha sintió que el alma se le escapaba hasta por las narices (más bien, por todas sus cavidades corporales) aunque su boca se selló como si de pronto alguien se la hubiese cosido. Pero por dentro estaba gritando desesperada, en su mente corría en círculos y su corazón, como sus pulmones, estaban a un paso de inflarse hasta alcanzar proporciones monstruosas y explotar en mil pedazos.

Ella… estando ebria… ¿se había orinado sobre Albafica de Piscis? ¿Sobre su sueño hecho hombre?

_¿Por qué, gran Zeus, por qué?_

El pánico la envolvió como una pitón hambrienta, ansiosa por exprimirla hasta que los ojos le saliesen disparados de la cara.

«¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto puede ser!» detectando un tic en su párpado izquierdo, enmudecida, Agasha apoyó su espalda sobre la barra y se aferró a ella con las manos para no caer de rodillas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estas cosas tan vergonzosas tenían que pasarle a ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿E-e-e-en se-s-es-serio hice e-e-eso? —tartamudeó sin control y sin poder detenerlo.

Albafica lucía muy sereno.

—Sí, me molesté un poco pero ya no importa, estabas ebria hasta la médula. Me di un baño, lavé mi ropa y la dejé secando afuera junto a la tuya, la tomaré una vez que esté lista —dijo con tranquilidad—. ¿Me harías el favor de ir por ella?

Al abrir los ojos, Albafica vio que Agasha estaba tan enrojecida que alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás avergonzada?

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo?_

Agasha no lo entendió así que sólo asintió enrojecida de la cara por la pena que la carcomía por dentro.

—Entonces la próxima vez no bebas tanto alcohol si no puedes controlarlo, menos si estás sola —regañó con severidad, afilando su lengua—. La herida que te hiciste en la mano hubiese podido ser grave si no se atiende a tiempo, fue una estupidez de tu parte no tomar tus precauciones antes de emborracharte así.

Agasha bajó la cabeza antes de caer en cuenta de algo. El Caballero dijo que ella se había orinado encima de él y por eso lavó su ropa dejándola afuera… él fue quien la encontró y la llevó a casa para limpiarla.

_¡Oh-santas-almas-del-hades!_

¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

—Se-señor Albafica… —tragó saliva con esfuerzo—, ¿u-usted me-m-me li-limpió s-sin m-mi ro-ropa?

Él la miró fijamente como si estuviese hablando con un ser humano muy estúpido. Así justamente se sentía ella bajo sus afilados ojos, reprochándole con su sola expresión irritada.

—¿Acaso te bañas con ropa?

Soltando un chillido de ratón, Agasha instintivamente se cubrió los pechos formando una cruz encima de ellos con sus brazos. Ante eso, Albafica resopló acomodándose de nuevo sobre la pared.

—Te cubres ahora pero ayer me pediste que me acostara contigo —soltó ese dato, sin poder detenerse, debido a que no le había gustado esa expresión de pánico en ella.

—¿Qué…? No. Y-yo pu-pude ha-ber dicho eso —Agasha tragó saliva pesadamente, luego de eso su garganta se secó. «Zeus… ¡no puede haber peor humillación!».

Oh sí, sí podía.

—Usando tus palabras textuales…

«No por favor, ¡no!».

—Dijiste…

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiese salir de los (magníficos) labios de Albafica, la puerta fue tocada por alguien que resultó ser Edesia.

—¡Señorita Agasha, ya llegamos mi hermano y yo para llevar las flores al Santuario! —con ansias, volvió a tocar la puerta con más fuerza—, ¡¿está usted en casa?! ¡Señorita Agasha!

¡Por los dioses! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ni siquiera había terminado los arreglos.

_¡Bravo Agasha! Qué responsable eres. Tu papá ha de estar retorciéndose en su tumba exitosamente como un pez fuera del agua por tu fina manera de hacer crecer el negocio familiar._

Qué estúpida se sentía.

—Yo creo que no está —ese era Demóstenes, ya cansado y con toda posibilidad, fastidiado de estar dando vueltas con Edesia en vez de estar jugando con su hermano mayor y sus amigos—. Hemos venido dos veces aquí y no contesta, vámonos ya.

La niña replicó por mucho tiempo con su hermano, pero al final terminó cediendo a las quejas de Demóstenes preguntando en voz alta por el paradero de Agasha, preguntándose si se encontraría bien.

La joven en el interior de su casa, aún enmudecida por la vergüenza, se dejó caer al piso; resbalando tortuosamente por el concreto rasposo que era su barra hasta que sus nalgas se asentaron en el frío piso, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos temblorosas, incapaz de seguir viendo al caballero Albafica a la cara.

El caballero, por su lado, no tuvo problemas en mirarla a ella en silencio, y menos ahora que Agasha (inconscientemente tal vez) había flexionado las rodillas dejándole ver su desnudez por debajo de la pequeña toga que ella por la noche había tomado deprisa luego secarse con la toalla, que en estos momentos, también se encontraba bajo el sol junto a la ropa que ambos llevaban por la noche.

Con un recién nacido descaro, Albafica hizo un largo y lento recorrido visual detallado de ella. Su mirada pasó lentamente, sin poderla detener, por las suaves y delgadas piernas, las rodillas enrojecidas y raspadas por los golpes que se dio ayer. La delicada mano derecha vendada y la cara oculta entre ambas. Mientras la pobre se atormentaba a sí misma, Albafica sabía que con todo lo que le había dicho la chica estaba que se moría de la vergüenza; cosa más que evidente. Pero él nunca fue alguien especialmente piadoso y menos cuando se hallaba tan molesto. Molesto por su irresponsabilidad al salir de la taberna si iba a desmayarse en medio de una calle. Calle que pudo haber sido su tumba si contaba con la desgracia de ser encontrada por un malviviente.

Estaba molesto porque ella no dejó insinuársele durante casi toda la noche. ¿Y era su imaginación o él le había palmeado el trasero mientras la subía a su habitación?

Dioses, ojalá eso último sea algo sólo de su propia mente revuelta.

Pero volviendo al _hoy_, Albafica estaba molesto porque haberlo hecho seguirla, también porque no conforme con orinarse encima de él, también se atrevió a tocarle la cara con sus sucias manos llenas de sangre y aun así calentarlo de una forma que le sorprendía a él mismo, estaba más molesto con ella por algo de lo que Agasha no tenía culpa. Por haber crecido hasta alcanzar proporciones físicas auténticamente peligrosas para la cordura del Caballero de Piscis y para el bienestar físico de ella.

Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía unas ganas inusitadas de poner sus manos en ese delicado y suave cuello, y exprimirlo hasta que su cabeza dejase de dolerle.

Entendía y agradecía que Agasha ya haya aprendido su lección, pero eso lamentablemente no le quitaba el malhumor con el que había amanecido.

Y es que en su propio estado de ofuscación, él pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa y largarse sin nada que temer; demonios, incluso pudo haberla tomado como ella se lo estuvo pidiendo mientras la lavaba, o simplemente Albafica pudo haberla dejado en la acera esperando que siguiese viva al día siguiente. Para la maldita mala suerte de Albafica, los cálidos recuerdos que mantenía de ella siendo deleitantemente amable a su alrededor eran demasiado fuertes como para dar la vuelta e ignorarla.

Jamás había hecho caso omiso a la llamada silenciosa de auxilio de alguien, y menos de alguien tan tierno y valioso para el mundo como lo era ella.

Este planeta ya tenía a demasiados bastardos tratando de destruirlo como para dejar morir a alguien sumamente decente. Aunque en este caso en particular él le agregaba las palabras "inconsciente" e "irresponsable", pues todo eso era lo que esa niña bonita representaba.

Albafica trató de ignorar los ardientes recuerdos de su cabeza. El calor y la excitación que lo embriagaron momentáneamente aún más que el alcohol cuando le había quitado la toga y la había llevado desnuda entre sus brazos hasta la tina con agua. Su lado más perverso, ese que Albafica siempre mandaba a callar, lo maldecía por no haber _tocado un poco más_, pudo haber visto sus senos en varias ocasiones pero no; la poca cordura santurrona que tenía, había permanecido firme hasta el final, gracias a los dioses.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el guerrero tuvo que admitir aquí y ahora que se había vuelto loco por tomarse tal atrevimiento de bañarla y luego empezar a bañarse frente a ella…

En serio…

¿Acaso estaba recordando mal o le había dado una nalgada a Agasha mientras la cargaba de vuelta a su habitación?

No. Él no había hecho eso… ¿o sí?

_Ojalá no._

Albafica recordaba, de manera muy vaga pero segura, que él se había bañado después de haberla puesto sobre su cama, tratando de no considerar la posibilidad de acostarse junto a ella y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Sea como sea, era una fortuna que no hubiese hecho algo irreparable que mereciese un castigo mortal por parte de su Ilustrísima como sería apropiado para el crimen de aprovecharse de una jovencita ebria.

Quizás Agasha no recordaba nada de lo que se había suscitado anoche, y a decir verdad era mejor así. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba entrar en detalles que en el fondo no era necesario indagar si al final pudieron mantenerse el uno alejado del otro por lo que quedó de esa ocasión.

Seguramente si Kardia o Manigoldo hubiesen estado presentes mientras Albafica trataba de cuidar de Agasha y de sí mismo, ya lo estarían fastidiando hasta la muerte por no haber aceptado la invitación de la florista de pasar la noche en su cama, sin embargo no estaba tan desesperado por la compañía como para abusar de una mocosa cegada por el alcohol.

Viendo a Agasha aún en la misma posición de pena absoluta le hizo sentir lo divertido del asunto. Algo irónico se rio adentro de su corazón mientras la veía hundirse en su propia vergüenza.

_Era tan adorable._

Debió reconocer que ya comprendía un poco más a ese par de idiotas y su incesante gusto por joderle todos los días. No es que pensase en volverse un dolor en el trasero como Manigoldo o Kardia, pero ahora que se sentía del otro lado del tablero, Albafica ya no se creía con la autoridad de juzgarlos por sus jueguitos estúpidos.

_Ya es suficiente._

Aunque había algo que Albafica se preguntaba:

¿Acaso Agasha aún no había caído en cuenta de que él no tenía ropa por debajo de la capa y que básicamente ella estaba mostrándole más de lo que debía estando así sentada?

Mientras él se debatía si decírselo o no, la pobre florista seguía atormentándose e insultándose a sí misma por lo abochornada que se sentía y por todo lo que había hecho ayer y no podía recordarlo, pero lo peor vino cuando ella sintió un frío poco inusual en sus partes íntimas y recordó que el señor Albafica estaba justo enfrente de ella.

Soltando un gemido aterrado, Agasha bajó los pies y apretó las piernas con fuerza. Sin tener el valor de quitarse las manos (ya temblorosas) de la cara.

«Maldición» Albafica quiso gruñir, «se dio cuenta» giró su cabeza para otro lado.

La chica ya no sentía la posibilidad de escapar de este suplicio.

«Zeus, ten piedad de mí y lánzame un rayo» pensaba completamente abochornada.

El dios Zeus al parecer no estaba de servicio porque no le mandó nada, pero el señor Albafica no le dio tiempo a Agasha de invocar a otro dios más generoso que pudiese matarla pues lo oyó levantarse de su sitio. Al oírlo acercarse a ella, Agasha quiso convertirse en un árbol y desaparecerse de algún modo, pero no tenía ningún escape de esto.

—Agasha —habló él enfrente de ella. Su voz ronca, masculina y profunda, tal y como la recordaba.

_¡Santa Afrodita!_ ¿Cómo podía seguir estando loca por él? ¿Cómo, a pesar de los años, ella podía seguir anhelándolo aun cuando la frialdad con la que Albafica la trataba debía ya separarlos? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil mantenerse digna cuando lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre con ese acento tan magnífico que invitaba a ofrecerle el alma por tan solo unos minutos de su atención?

Ansiosa por recibir un poco de su valioso tiempo, aunque sea una mirada de reojo y seguramente una larga lista de quejas hacia su actitud de ayer, se Agasha no podía dejar de sentirse feliz.

Pero… las Moiras han de estar odiándola lo suficiente o habían encontrado en ella un payaso lo suficientemente divertido como para ponerlo a él enfrente de sus narices en medio de esta situación tan embarazosa; en serio, ¿por qué su encuentro debía ser precisamente cuando ella se emborrachó hasta caer en la inconsciencia? ¿Por qué no cuando ambos caminasen por Rodorio sintiéndose solos y sus pasos los guiasen al otro, como en las novelas?

Para esto, mejor la hubiesen colgado del cuello, desnuda en un árbol. Eso hubiese sido más compasivo y rápido.

—Alza la cabeza —le ordenó Albafica.

Agasha negó con la cabeza.

—Y-y-yo n-n-no pu-pue… —la vergüenza era demasiada como para cargar con ella, no se sintió con el suficiente valor de verlo de frente.

Eso a él no le importó en lo absoluto y pronto, sus grandes manos ásperas y con dedos largos, se posaron sobre las suyas con una insólita calma que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

Agasha pudo haber gemido del gozo y la sorpresa. Incluso del miedo. Por sentir su calor nuevamente cubriéndola.

Un minuto…

_¿Él estaba tocándola?_

Absortamente segura de que estaba alucinando, Agasha dejó que él le quitase las manos de la cara, entonces lo vio tan cerca como lo estuvo anhelando durante mucho tiempo en la soledad de su casa.

Cuando sentía frío y se imaginaba lo reconfortante que debería ser sentirlo abrazándola por la espalda. En cómo deberían sentirse sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, que era simple y delgaducho. Ahora Agasha comprendía lo fácil que sería para él simplemente hacerle lo que quisiera y marcharse.

Bastaba con su sola mirada para ponerla de rodillas y eso la asustaba como la excitaba.

¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Rodorio, sólo él podía hacerle sentir todo lo bueno y lo malo de estar enamorada? El gozo y la ilusión de alimentar el corazón con sueños y poemas escritos que jamás mandaría a ninguna parte, y el dolor y la desesperación por saberse no correspondida.

—Se-señor A-Albafica… e-está to-tocándome…

Él no quitó esa expresión seria, tan suya como lo era su aroma.

La embriagaba con su perfume, tanto que Agasha quería mandar todo al hades y enterrar su cara en ese cuello, únicamente para aspirar de tal modo que él la apartase y la repudiase, si no es que ya lo hacía.

—Larga historia, pero no queda mucho tiempo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Ti-tiempo?

Una sonrisa ladina y pecaminosa cubrió los labios del Santo a la hora de que con los ojos azul turquesa la incitaba a mirarlo bien. Oferta que ella por supuesto no rechazó.

De haberse reusado a mirarlo no habría caído en cuenta de que el pecho masculino se hallaba expuesto y sólo su cintura estaba cubierta por la larga capa oscura que antes había estado por encima de él.

Albafica quiso reírse en serio cuando la vio abrir los ojos exageradamente, enrojeciéndose hasta el cuello; le pareció haberla visto llegar a un nuevo tono de rojo. Si no lo supiese mejor, vería que ella no había sido tocada jamás por ningún hombre, o no estaría siendo tan infantil al observarlo semidesnudo.

Cualquier otra mujer en su lugar ya se le habría lanzado encima con el fin de quitarle la capa.

La visión rápida de la diosa Hera le borró parte de la sonrisa y el humor.

—Se-se-ñor Albafica…

Agasha podía decir y ver lo que quisiera, pues él increíblemente había perdido la noción de su presencia. La mente de Albafica de manera traicionera se desvió brutalmente a su pasado con una sola pregunta rondando por su cabeza.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él pudo acercarse a una mujer que de verdad desease?_

No le costó nada encontrar la respuesta:

Nunca.

En su pasado, todo en su camino como Santo jamás le permitió sentir nada por el estilo por nada ni por nadie. La vida se encargó bien de que el fiero caballero terminase de repudiar el contacto ajeno sin muchos esfuerzos ni maromas.

Algo en su pecho se oprimió como si alguien hubiese podido agarrar su corazón y pulmones, únicamente para estrujarlos hasta hacerlos papilla.

—¿Se-señor A-Albafica?

Ver esa inocente expresión avergonzada en Agasha ya no le pareció gracioso.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Aquí los cambios más bruscos fueron en el diseño de la casa de Agasha. En el huerto que tiene y en su espacio de jardín. La estatua de Athena y el pozo en la zona de afuera que (según yo) es compartida por los vecinos. _

_Uff, me acabo de dar cuenta que mi Talón de Aquiles es la descripción de casas jajaja._

_Pongo énfasis en ello ya que el siguiente episodio veremos más escenas que involucran el hogar de la pequeña florista._

_¿Y cómo ven? A Albafica ya se le olvidó que no son imaginaciones suyas y sí le dio una nalgada a Agasha jajaja. No sé por qué me gusta ponerlos incómodos a ambos con esto jaja._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	8. VII - Amor Muerto

**•**

* * *

VII

**Amor Muerto**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Desde los inicios de la creación, se tenía por bien sabido que los recuerdos podían atraer diversos tipos de sentimientos. Positivos como la felicidad, la tranquilidad, la gracia y la nostalgia, la armonía entre otros. Pero también podían acarrear emociones negativas como la impotencia, el fastidio, el odio, la sed de vergüenza o la frustración, el arrepentimiento y algunos más.

Por eso, se sabe que cada vez que un muerto debe reencarnar en el mundo de los mortales, su alma primero debe beber un poco del río Lete para olvidar todo e iniciar desde cero una nueva vida. Sólo unos cuantos afortunados (y esto era más una leyenda que un hecho) renacían con sus recuerdos intactos porque los dioses así lo decretaron.

Pero en este caso, Albafica de Piscis, quien todavía estaba vivo; no tenía el privilegio de acercarse al río que se encontraba en el hades y olvidar ciertas cosas que de verdad ansiaba arrancarse de sus memorias. Pues debido a ellas, en estos momentos se encontraba en jaque contra sí mismo, pues si se ponía a pensar bien en esos recuerdos dolorosos, que a lo largo de toda su vida lo habían estado atormentando, él habría tenido tiempo de amar y odiar al mismo ser con la misma intensidad.

Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos a todos los Santos (del rango que fuese) que no tuviesen historias dramáticas, sangrientas o inmensamente tristes que volvían a sus cabezas al cerrar los ojos o al encontrarse solos. Donde nadie (ni siquiera ellos mismos) tendría el poder de salvarlos de sus demonios del pasado.

Algunos santos atenienses habían perdido a sus familiares por enfermedades, otros por accidentes, o ataques, y algunos otros habían presenciado el asesinato de estos. Después estaban los que buscaban a alguien que habían perdido o simplemente deseaban encontrar, llámese familia, un amigo(a) o un amante, luego de una abrupta separación. Y luego, entre un montón de diversas tragedias que en menor medida se escuchaban por ahí, se encontraba él.

Sin una familia de sangre por la que llorar, sin las caras de sus padres biológicos o hermanos (si es que los tuvo) a los que rendirles homenaje; sin un entrañable amigo al cual desear proteger, sin un nadie a quien amar salvo a su diosa, y aun así, a su edad Albafica comprendía que en el mundo había diversos tipos de amor y que en definitiva, el que sentía hacia su diosa no era uno que pudiese llamar _amor _con claridad sino más bien uno que sólo decía tener hacia la divinidad una obediencia ciega y un profundo respeto. Admiración por su valor y deseo palpitante por proteger a la humanidad aún si tenía que volcarse contra los suyos.

Por otro lado, el _amor _que la diosa decir sentir por la humanidad parecía curiosamente sincero, aunque como se dijo antes, Albafica no sabía bien cómo definir esa palabra de modo que a él mismo le quedase claro.

Y luego estaba el profundo amor y respeto que sentía hacia su maestro Lugonis, aquel que lo crío como a un hijo cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Quién le dio un nombre. Quién le enseñó el mundo. Quién lo entrenó como a un santo. Quién le entregó su confianza junto a su vida. Quién creyó en él para proteger a Athena… al mundo. Quién estuvo ahí para advertirle que si decidía convertirse en el Santo de Piscis, su vida iba a ser igual de solitaria que la suya propia.

_Amor_, para Albafica era una palabra tan corta, y a la vez tan complicada. Justo como la palabra _odio_, el amor también era fácil de confundir.

Un montón de pergaminos en la biblioteca ubicada en Acuario, podrían tener una definición cortante y hasta seca de lo que el _amar_ significaba, sin embargo el espíritu de Albafica sabía que no importaba cuanto buscase un significado claro, la definición del _amor _no estaba disponible para un ser maldito como lo era él.

Albafica podría buscar _el amor_ hasta por debajo de las piedras y no lo hallará nunca aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Con todo esto claro, pasábamos al siguiente punto y es el hecho de la importancia de las relaciones públicas. Entre ellas a las que involucraban a un hombre y una mujer.

Albafica no era virgen y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, ningún Caballero de Athena lo era. Ni siquiera Asmita, quien algunos podrían asegurar que la mujer con la que había compartido el lecho en su tierra natal como parte de su entrenamiento, seguía viva en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que jamás se habían vuelto a encontrar. O eso decían los bocones oficiales del Santuario, y sin embargo nadie tenía nada comprobado por el mismísimo Santo de Virgo, lo que reducía todo chisme a eso: a simples habladurías.

A Albafica, todo lo que relacionase las vidas de sus compañeros, no era algo que le importase saber. Menos si él no tenía nada que ver.

En su caso, a una edad bastante temprana, Albafica como todos sus colegas tuvo que pasar por algunas lecciones extras (más personales) que lo ayudarían a resistirse a las duras tentaciones de la carne ya que como había enemigos que podían matarte de frente, con técnicas de lucha, había otros seres que simplemente les bastaba con entrar a tu mente y ver qué anhelos poseías para encontrar la forma de voltearlos en tu contra, haciéndote polvo en un segundo por esas debilidades.

Por eso era indispensable ser lo suficientemente fuerte y de sangre fría como para repeler tanto un ataque físico como uno mental.

En este caso, los enemigos féminas eran peligrosos no sólo por sus ataques de combate sino porque algunas de ellas se encontraban perfectamente adiestradas para incitar a sus oponentes al deseo carnal, eso no sería tan peligroso de no ser porque cada año se tenían reportes de incontables muertes debido a las debilidades de los inexpertos caballeros, ante el llamado de la pasión.

Rechazar los encantos que sólo una mujer bien entrenada en el arte de la seducción podía ofrecer no era cosa fácil, menos cuando tenías responsabilidades hasta el cuello y el único contacto físico que solías tener en casi toda tu vida era la de tus puños conociendo las caras de tus enemigos, charlando sólo con un fiero intercambio de golpes para nada delicados.

Nada era tan peligroso como la soledad y la sed de afecto.

Por obvias razones los Caballeros Dorados no estaban exentos de ese entrenamiento, de hecho, mientras que para los otros Caballeros de menores rangos aquel pequeño bache en el camino de la enseñanza era algo más opcional, o algo muy a los deseos del maestro, para los jóvenes de Oro que habían sido prodigiosos desde su nacimiento o habían sido tomados desde la infancia por un Santo Dorado (como en el caso de Albafica) y entrenados para ser sus sucesores, pasaban por una muy cruda prueba de fuego, antes alcanzar la adultez, lo quisieran o no.

En el caso de Albafica, él ni siquiera había llegado a la pubertad cuando su maestro Lugonis había tomado la cruel decisión de dejarle experimentar por primera y última vez el _placer _de la carne. O más bien el dolor que provocaría dejarse tentar a la ligera por ella.

Una lección que el guerrero consagrado a Piscis jamás olvidaría.

Él vagamente recuerda a su maestro explicándole en términos claros y sin omitirse nada, el funcionamiento de las diversas relaciones hombre-mujer. Desde los diversos sentimientos que podían surgir entre camaradas, hasta la importancia de la reproducción y los _pasos _que se suscitaban en medio de todo. El deseo de ser un hombre común, la fuerza que tendría para él en un futuro. Lugonis incluso ahondó en cómo se llevaba a cabo esta fase importante en la vida del ser humano y sin embargo, Albafica como Santo debía rehuir de ello pues su deber debía ser primordial.

El maestro Lugonis le enseñó lo que sería para él mirar, algún día, a la mujer con deseo y la penuria que tendría que pasar por no poder siquiera acercarse a ella debido al veneno en su sangre. Antes de iniciar con el ritual de Lazos Rojos con él, lo llevó a un sitio que al crecer Albafica sabría que era un burdel de mala muerte ubicado casi a los límites de Rodorio.

Esa noche el hombre lo puso a cargo de Ilias de Leo y junto al (entonces) pequeño Kardia (futuro Caballero de Escorpio) partieron a su inexorable destino. Ambos apenas se vieron las caras por primera vez cuando les dieron a beber un té que más que aliviar sus nervios, como se les dijo, los puso tan débiles que apenas tuvieron fuerzas para caminar y abrir los ojos.

Obviamente nadie les dijo por qué de nada.

De inmediato y sin preguntarles ni decirles qué iba a pasar con ellos, ambos fueron trasladados a diferentes cuartos.

Albafica fue arrojado al suelo de una habitación mugrienta y con un olor que le dio arcadas.

Una vez solo y acostado de lado encima un tapete horrible hecho con trapos, Albafica se enfrentó a un grupo de 3 mujeres voluptuosas, ansiosas y sin nada de ropa encima. Se avergonzó como nunca en su vida al verlas ya que fue la primera vez que vio el cuerpo femenino. Trató de ser educado y no mirarlas.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se cerró atrás de ellas y el calvario dio inicio.

Recordar de principio a fin lo que le pasó ahí era más una tormentosa pesadilla para Albafica que un evento que él pudiese usar en la soledad de sus aposentos por las noches.

Las mujeres no sólo se le abalanzaron encima siendo él apenas un niño de no más de 10 años, sino que prácticamente lo obligaron a tocarlas a todas de diversos modos. Una de ellas incluso se sentó sobre su rostro imponiéndole la orden de tocarla con la lengua, amenazando con matarlo ahogándolo sino lo hacía.

Con la droga haciendo estragos en su interior, Albafica fue tratado como un muñeco; un juguete sexual, sólo que él no lo sabía en ese entonces. Tan confundido como horrorizado, él no pensó en qué era exactamente lo que le estaban haciendo ni por qué esas mujeres que no conocía de nada lo maltrataban así.

En su inocente mente, lo único que Albafica pudo hacer mientras intentaba defenderse era llamar a su maestro por su ayuda; pero Lugonis, obviamente, nunca se manifestó.

Débil, casi entumecido hasta los huesos y sin posibilidades de respirar, Albafica toleró apenas ser tocado y mallugado como si fuese una figura de barro sin dejar de llorar.

_»Ya cállate y disfrútalo, mocoso estúpido. Los Caballeros no chillan como niñas. ¡¿O acaso eres una marica?!_

_»Vamos niño bonito, relájate un poco. Será mejor que hagas caso o no nos hacemos responsables por lo que te hagamos. _—A esa perra en particular la recordaba bien por el trato tan agresivo que empeñó sobre su miembro_—. Eres algo grande para tu edad, me tomaré mi tiempo contigo, dulzura._

Con una mujer impidiéndole respirar, otra aplastando su pecho y haciéndolo tocarle los pechos poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, y la tercera chupando y masajeando bruscamente su miembro. El pobre niño inocente que fue una vez, terminó muriéndose ahí mismo, en medio de toda esa locura asquerosa.

_»Es inmensamente guapo para ser sólo un niño. Míralo, es apenas un nene y mueve los dedos como un dios… ¡ay sí! ¡Aprieta ahí!_

_»No sé tú pero a mí me encanta su lengua… _—a veces, a esa bastarda aún la sentía sobre su cara meciéndose como si no estuviera ahogándolo—_. Chupa más fuerte o no respiraras _—canturreó burlona.

Muy para su pesar, las 3 harpías murieron de diversos modos antes de que él pudiese crecer lo suficiente para regresar y hacerles pagar por todos aquellos ataques de pánico que sufrió después de ello y le costó años superar.

El abuso sexual era humillante y doloroso tanto para una niña como para un niño que al crecer, tendría que lidiar con ello toda su vida. Por eso Albafica jamás jugaba con ese tema, pues él mismo se sintió tan usado luego de aquella ocasión que no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para mirar a los ojos a Lugonis, quien le dio tiempo y espacio para asimilarlo todo antes de continuar con su entrenamiento normal.

Aunque él reconoce que después de esa noche, sentir los puños de su maestro impactando contra su cara ya no dolía tanto.

_»¿Por qué? _—fue lo primero que el niño pudo decir luego de mucho tiempo en silencio, cumpliendo con sus tareas como si fuese una marioneta que se movía ante las órdenes. Aún conservaba las secuelas del ataque al rojo vivo.

Cargado de culpa, su maestro le explicó el porqué de todo aquel procedimiento tan espantoso. Él nunca se disculpó con palabras por ello, aunque no es como si estuviese obligado a hacerlo pues la meta era endurecer la mente de Albafica o verla perderse en la oscuridad.

Claramente Albafica por su mentalidad inmadura no pudo comprenderlo ni aceptarlo tan fácilmente como debió hacerlo, y aunque esa tarde se tragó amargamente todos sus reproches y dudas como un potente veneno aún peor que el que corría ahora por su sangre, el adulto en el que se había convertido no podía sino pensar en algo importantísimo.

_¿Cómo habrá sido aquello para Lugonis?_

Siendo que éste al menos se mostró arrepentido por el dolor ocasionado a su hijo adoptivo y al final con una sola mirada atormentada pareció haberle pedido perdón, Albafica no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido para el hombre mayor. ¿Sufrió más que él? ¿Su respectivo maestro tuvo la misma consideración? ¿Sus heridas seguían sangrando? ¿Su propio maestro le ayudó a superar el trauma? Albafica nunca lo supo y en el fondo creía que eso era lo mejor.

A la edad de 17 años, Albafica se enteró de que esa práctica inhumana era tan antigua que había registros de algunos maestros que habían empleado el papel de verdugos ellos mismos, causando lesiones y traumas aún peores a sus discípulos que todo lo que él pensó, había sido horrible indagar en esa parte de la historia y darse cuenta de que _no tenía idea de nada._

Hubo un caso especial que nombraba a un Santo de Oro que había llevado a su tierno discípulo de 5 años a un grupo de 10 hombres y lo dejó con ellos durante 2 días y 3 noches enteros. Ese niño al crecer mataría a su maestro en un entrenamiento (aunque se rumoreaba que no lo había sido), y luego crecería como un sádico caballero vengativo, fuerte y letal. Uno de los más recordados por su crueldad y falta de empatía u obediencia, tanto así que incluso había iniciado una pelea de 100 días con un colega que al final se vio interrumpido por la mismísima Athena.

Ese Caballero al final moriría traicionando al Santuario, siendo recordado como un vil bastardo con la mente retorcida. Sólo él sabría lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo para terminar así de loco. Tan lleno de ira y frustración.

Todo esto sólo llevaba a una sola conclusión: quien creía que la vida de un Santo (de oro o no) era todo rosas y gloria podía irse bailando de puntitas al infierno. Pues estas anécdotas eran unas pocas entre miles que faltaban por ver la luz del sol y era mejor que permaneciesen así.

La historia de cualquier Santo es dura, cruel, solitaria. Demencial. Sólo los más fuertes recorrían los oscuros y espinosos caminos que los dioses imponían para los aprendices humanos y aun así nada te garantizaba tu supervivencia ante el ataque del enemigo. Sólo las Moiras lo decidían y todos, incluso los dioses, sabían que ese trío de arpías era maldad pura. Si ellas estaban aburridas y tenían ganas de joderte lo harían sin que pudieses hacer nada para evitarlo.

La única buena noticia es que el mundo iba modernizándose, cambiando y progresando. Y así como las técnicas de lucha, había primitivos preparativos que iban dejándose en el pasado a la vez que se empleaban mejores técnicas para entrenar a los futuros caballeros.

El diálogo comenzaba a ser una opción más viable para razonar y enseñar.

La generación de Albafica sería la última en utilizar ese método sexual en especial. Kardia y él no tuvieron la suerte de eludirla antes de que fuese considerado por su Ilustrísima como una práctica barbárica y sin sentido. Por ende, prohibida. La propia Athena había dado su consentimiento a ello una vez que se le notificó la decisión.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Al poco tiempo de aquella noche, al niño Albafica ya no le costaba tanto rehuir del contacto humano incluso desde antes de empezar el ritual de los Lazos de Sangre.

Él jamás le preguntó a Kardia si había sentido lo mismo que él, pues ambos eran compañeros de armas, guerreros destinados a ver y sentir horrores que pocos podrían presenciar y sobrevivir. Además, seguía existiendo esa estúpida creencia de que los verdaderos hombres debían acarrear sus dolencias en soledad o vivir como cobardes llorones.

Albafica sólo lo mira desde lejos y al parecer el Santo de Escorpio lo sobrellevó mejor que él, y si no lo hizo al menos aparentó bien lo contrario.

—¿Señor Albafica? —musitó Agasha acercando su temblorosa mano hacia el rostro del enigmático caballero que se había quedado mudo de un segundo a otro.

Ella ya había repetido su nombre por lo menos 6 veces y sentía que hablaba con una estatua que no la miraba a ella a pesar de que sus enigmáticos ojos azul cobalto estuviesen sobre los suyos.

Regresando a la realidad, con un par de lentos parpadeos, éste se alejó con la misma elegancia con la que se le acercó.

Tan alto e imponente, Albafica de Piscis le dio la espalda y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la entrada principal. Ya no tan burlón como en un principio, el caballero parecía haber retomado esa antigua actitud reacia a socializar que Agasha recordaba bastante bien.

A ella le preocupó mucho verlo cambiando así sus acciones, de la nada.

Y así como él, de un segundo a otro ella también cambió su vergüenza por la angustia; quería saber qué le había afectado así. Aunque aún, ella se seguía sintiendo apenada por sus acciones nocturnas, la maldita cruda y dolor de cabeza disminuyeron exitosamente cuando Agasha maldijo con fuerza en su interior por no poder ofrecerle el confort que Albafica necesitaba.

Temía ser rechazada otra vez.

Agasha se encontraba al borde del declive emocional por él, por el hombre que la confundía tanto con sus actos, con sus palabras y acercamientos, como la incitaba a creer que ella no le era tan indiferente como Albafica quería hacerle pensar. Pero, ella dudaba que todo fuese así de fácil; nada era sencillo con él.

Agasha se aferró a su cordura y trató de ignorar el hecho de que Albafica aún se hallaba con solo la capa amarrada sobre su cintura mientras su pálida piel se encargaba de hacer brillar esos músculos tan bien esculpidos, apenas ocultos bajo el largo cabello azul que a la chica le costó horrores no mirar hasta que sus propios ojos se le derritiesen.

Incapaz de seguir ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón, Agasha se mordió los labios desviando la vista hacia abajo. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella en un tono tan bajo que pensó que él no la había oído, pero Albafica le respondió casi de inmediato.

—¿Podrías ir ya por mi ropa? —demandó con severidad—, debo irme.

_Sí. Volvía a ser él._

Viéndole el lado positivo y pensar en que era un buen escape para librarse de su vergüenza por un par de minutos, Agasha afirmó que lo haría una vez que se cambiase de ropa por una menos transparente. Luego, y creyendo que la veía irse (cosa que no pasó) subió como un relámpago fugaz hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez adentro, Agasha buscó desesperadamente entre sus atuendos, uno digno de llevar frente a él, pero no que no diese el mensaje obvio de querer llamar su atención pero que tampoco la hiciera ver menos atractiva. Retornó abajo una vez que se puso una toga blanca de falda larga hasta los tobillos sin mangas ni tirantes, ajustado por encima y por debajo de su pecho con lazos rojos.

Antes de salir de su alcoba intentó acomodarse el cabello pero no hubo caso, se quedó como siempre, alborotado como un manojo de paja color castaño claro y sin gracia. ¿Por qué su cabello no lucía hermoso con caireles cuando lo necesitaba? Tampoco tenía tiempo de arreglarse, no estaba dispuesta a desafiar la paciencia del Santo.

Bajó las escaleras casi sin autoestima.

—En un momento regreso —le dijo quedamente viéndolo beber un poco de agua en un vaso distinto al que usó ella.

Su porte tan masculino y elegante casi la hizo jadear como un perro sediento, menos mal que no lo hizo, ya no necesitaba más vergüenza encima de ella.

—Mhmm —respondió él roncamente, sirviéndose más agua.

Perdida en sus pensamientos referentes al Santo, Agasha quiso gritar del dolor cuando salió por la puerta trasera y el sol atacó sus ojos haciéndole bajar la cabeza.

—Estúpido sol —masculló llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrirse.

Una vez que pudo tolerar los rayos de luz suspiró apoyándose en la puerta tras ella. Se pasó la mano no herida por el cabello suelto, maldiciendo esta vez a las pulsaciones de su cabeza y pensó en lo afortunadamente desgraciada que era su suerte. Porque si por un lado el Caballero de sus sueños había ido a su rescate… por otro ella terminó mostrándose como una mujer vulgar ante él cosa que refundía cualquier posibilidad de éxito en intentar seducirlo estrepitosamente hasta el infierno.

«No pude orinarle encima» se repitió en su mente, sonrojándose por la vergüenza ante la sola idea de que eso pudiese ser cierto, el miedo la llenó «debió haber bromeado».

Sí claro. Como Albafica de Piscis es bien conocido por sus hilarantes chistes.

«Agasha estúpida» se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras se acercaba al tendedero.

¿Acaso él estaría viéndola desde la ventana? Ojalá no. Aunque por otro lado, la última vez que lo vio estaba bebiendo agua.

Tallándose los ojos, Agasha quiso (de nuevo) que Zeus le lanzase un rayo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse avergonzado a sí misma de ese modo? Ella nunca se excedía así… al menos no estando fuera de su casa. Y de todas formas, ¿cómo ella iba a saber que el señor Albafica iba a ser quien la encontrase precisamente en esas condiciones? Bien pudo haberle pasado con alguien más.

«Sí, claro. Tú no tienes tanta suerte» giró sus ojos con desacuerdo. Si el señor Albafica no se hubiese compadecido de su pobre trasero, sin duda ya estaría muerta.

Además… le debía una botella a Timón.

«Ese hombre me hará quitarle la deuda» se regañó haciendo una mueca, cerrando los ojos y alzando la vista al cielo sólo para arrepentirse cuando este se empeñó en hacerla andar con la cabeza agachada aun si la luz no hacía contacto directo.

Incluso mover una sola pierna era agobiante y debía tener mucho cuidado con su mano derecha, la cual le estaba punzando, y tal vez estaba sangrando. Agasha continuó caminando hasta que llegó a donde pudo ver la ropa de él y la suya también, ondeando por el viento.

Se sintió tonta sonriendo al ver eso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía ropa de un hombre junto a la suya, aunque el señor Albafica no sea nada suyo y su padre prácticamente le riñese cada vez que era su turno de lavar y lo terminaba haciendo mal lo que a veces le atraía discusiones con él.

Esta imagen a Agasha le traía una bella sensación.

_Debes estar muy solitaria para alégrate por algo así_.

No. Agasha se sentía bien como estaba, y no iba a humillarse más. Por mucho que el señor Albafica le gustase, entendía bien que su destino de él era el dar el 100% en las batallas defendiendo a su diosa Athena y al mundo. Incluso morir si era necesario.

A Agasha le dolía tener conciencia de ello y no poder hacer nada, pero ya no era una niña inmadura como para no comprender que él había elegido el camino de un guerrero por voluntad propia y ella tenía que respetar su decisión. Apoyándolo desde lejos y orando a los dioses siempre por su bienestar.

Menos mal que estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana o de lo contrario quien sabe qué cara podría estar viendo el señor Albafica si es que estaba viéndola desde su posición en la barra de la cocina.

_Oh, dioses. Ella era patética._

Por más impotencia que sintiese al saber que algún día nada de eso serviría ante un enemigo que pudiese hacerle daño o incluso matarlo, Agasha ya vivía en la resignación.

Descolgó primero su lamentable atuendo casi arruinado (ya cosería más tarde las rasgaduras), luego empezó con la playera de manga larga de Albafica.

Cuánto se contuvo para no llevarla a su cara e aspirar su aroma masculino, pero eso sería muy raro y quizás algo enfermizo, tampoco su suerte presagiaba para no ser descubierta haciendo eso. Así que sólo se conformó con llevarla junto a su pecho mientras deslizaba los pantalones de la forma más normal posible y sin emocionarse.

Sus ojos seguían ardiendo, punzaban al tener que levantar la vista. Se había cansado de quejarse desde hace un rato y ahora que tenía todo en sus manos tenía que regresar, entregarle su ropa al señor Albafica y dejarlo marchar.

Con la cabeza baja, Agasha se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, de hecho no tuvo el valor de alzar la vista y verificar si él la veía desde la ventana…

Pero la puerta de la cerca fue tocada lentamente. Agasha saltó en su sitio.

—Agasha, niña. ¿Estás ahí? —ella era…

Parpadeando lento y caminando con cierta indecisión hacia la puerta de madera, Agasha rogó porque el señor Albafica no fuese descubierto adentro de su casa. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones a nadie.

—¿Señora Tábata? —abrió delicadeza y de modo que sólo se viese medio cuerpo, para que de casualidad la mujer no viese al invitado sorpresa en su casa.

—Hola, Agasha —saludó amablemente—. Menos mal que estás bien —suspiró mientras que no muy lejos, a espaldas de su madre, se acercaban Edesia y esta vez su hermano, Calínico.

Este último iba con los brazos cruzados evidentemente frustrado por acompañar a su madre y hermana a dar un paseo y no estando en otro sitio con sus amigos y hermano menor.

—¿Lo ven, niños? —preguntó Tábata a sus hijos—, Agasha está bien.

—Edesia, Calínico —saludo ella con una sonrisa sin ánimos.

—Buenos días, señorita Agasha —saludó Edesia con una sonrisa—. ¿Segura que está bien? Se ve cansada.

Lo que tenía realmente era una cruda mañanera inaguantable.

—Estoy bien, s-sólo no do-dormí bien —mintió de forma estúpida, pero por suerte, la familia le creyó. O al menos las féminas, pues el niño ni siquiera la miró ni saludó; sólo se había concentrado en quitarse la tierra de las uñas.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa —continuó Tábata—, ¿acaso pasaba algo malo en tu casa? Verás, Edesia me dijo que llamó varias veces a tu puerta y no respondías. Le dije que seguramente habrías de estar cuidado tu huerto así que… —ella se rio con cierto nerviosismo al creer que estaba en lo correcto.

Toda una enorme coincidencia que benefició a Agasha muy bien.

—A-así fue… perdona Edesia. —Agasha sonrió nerviosa—. Y no tengo nada malo, es sólo que ayer me quedé dormida hasta tarde y… bueno, como pueden ver… estaba aquí y por eso no la oí, es todo —se excusó lo mejor que pudo.

Por nada del mundo Agasha permitiría que alguien se enterase de su escenita de anoche.

—Ya veo, ¿ves Edesia? La señorita Agasha está bien y… —la miró preocupada pues claramente se había preocupado por la chica—, ¿aún deseas que haga ese viaje hasta el Santuario? Ya es un poco tarde y…

—Sí, lo sé —_diablos; malditos diablos. _Agasha se esforzó porque su rostro no demostrase lo frustrada que se sentía—. Entiendo si puede ser tarde y necesites a Edesia.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir al Santuario, mamá! —replicó Edesia inmiscuyéndose groseramente en la conversación.

Enojada, la señora Tábata la mandó a callar con su mirada; cuando la niña cerró su boca con indignación, ésta volvió a Agasha.

—Hoy le enseñaré cómo cortar los vegetales, es hora de empezar sus lecciones de cocina para cuando deba conseguirse un buen marido.

Edesia hizo una exagerada mueca de desagrado.

—Ya dije que iba a casarme con un Santo Dorado, mamá —insistió con fuerza—, si la señorita Agasha pudo conquistar a uno, ¿por qué yo no?

No pudo evitarlo, Agasha soltó una carcajada arrepintiéndose luego de ver a Tábata descubriéndola con la ropa de Albafica en brazos.

«¡No! ¡No puede ser! Oh espera, ¡tienes que calmarte! Aunque vea la ropa no puede saber de quién es» se apresuró a buscarse una excusa válida o al menos una salida rápida a su encierro moral—. ¿Qué dices Edesia? —se rio nerviosa deseando poder desaparecer la _evidencia_—, ¿por qué dices tales cosas?

Con una sonrisa bastante extensa, la niña no pudo ser más explícita y menos cuando los ojos le brillaban como un par de estrellas.

—¿Edesia?

—¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡Edesia! —resopló Tábata—. Ya deja de atormentar a la señorita Agasha, tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Y tú, Calínico? ¿No te dije que hicieras algo?

—Sí, sí… ya voy —desganado, Calínico se marchó sin decir nada más.

—Vamos, Edesia. Ya es hora de trabajar.

—Sí mamá, espérame en un momento voy.

La mujer le mandó una mirada de advertencia, se adelantó luego de despedirse de Agasha, y una vez que su madre estuvo lo suficientemente apartada de ambas, la niña le pidió a Agasha que se agachara para susurrarle algo a la cara.

—¿Edesia, qué pasa?

—Creo que sí le gusta a ese señor —susurró emocionada—, ¿lo recuerda? El Caballero de Piscis.

Agasha la miró con ternura. La inocencia de un niño no tenía precio, de eso no había duda.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me enteré que hace tiempo él te regaló su capa, ¿y por qué ha de hacerlo si no le gustas?

A Agasha la conmovió su confusión. Podía verse a sí misma con el mismo pensamiento en la pequeña Edesia, luego un tanto irritada por pensar que Albafica no la quería cerca por considerarla inferior cuando lo único que había hecho era salvaguardar su seguridad.

—En primer lugar, él no me regaló nada; yo se la devolví después.

De hecho era algo agridulce recordarlo, porque aun cuando él no la haya despreciado apenas la vio, cuando ella se acercó un poco para darle la capa recién lavada con mucho cuidado, Albafica sencillamente se la arrebató y luego le pidió que se fuese de Piscis mientras se iba hacia su campo de flores envenenadas.

Lo más patético del asunto fue que Agasha no pudo evitar soñar con un resultado diferente. Con que él se acercase con un rostro menos tenso y tomase su prenda con más suavidad, y que incluso, le agradeciese usando un tono suave al irse lentamente.

Agasha suspiró. Todo eso en definitiva, iba a ser propio secreto vergonzoso por toda la eternidad.

—Y segundo: él me la ofreció porque es un buen hombre —dijo en el mismo tono de voz—, no es que yo le guste sino porque esa tarde llovía y no quería que yo me enfermara.

Por si se lo preguntaban, la respuesta era sí. Eso mismo Agasha se decía cada vez que se imaginaba algo que relacionase a Albafica de Piscis y ella misma. Y algunos meses atrás, también se tuvo que repetir esa idea cada noche desde que empezó a darse cuenta de que ella no era del interés de Albafica ni un poco y por eso él no mostró interés en visitarla cuando ella dejó de frecuentar el Santuario pasada la muerte de su padre.

Pero la niña no borró su sonrisa.

—Pero te quiere… muy en el fondo, yo lo sé.

—Él quiere a muchas personas —le informó entre risas—, de no hacerlo no estaría protegiendo la Casa de Piscis.

Con una comprensión que era digna de apreciar, Edesia le tocó la mejilla con la mano y por un segundo a Agasha le pareció haberla visto cambiando de color de ojos, de cafés como el chocolate por unos plateados. Incluso su sonrisa pareció haber sido diferente…

Seguro fue la iluminación del sol y su resaca.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Sin decirle nada más Edesia corrió de regreso con su madre, tomándola de la mano y girándose para hacerle un ademán de despedida con el brazo.

Agasha se levantó con la ropa en brazos y se quedó mirando a la niña desaparecer con su madre.

«Necesito dormir un poco más» pensó inmensamente extrañada.

Disponiéndose a volver por un segundo round de pena ajena, donde Albafica de Piscis seguramente la pondría al tanto de otros momentos vergonzosos protagonizados por ella misma que jamás podría borrar, Agasha se aseguró de que la puerta de madera estuviese bien cerrada, luego giró sobre sus pies para arrastrar su desganado cuerpo cortado.

Aunque la idea de verlo feliz con alguna mujer que no sea ella le causaba tanta alegría como tristeza, Agasha dudaba que Albafica alguna vez se comprometiese con alguien de ese modo. No es como si no pudiese tomar a la mujer que él desease, sino porque el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros siendo el Santo de Piscis era demasiado pesado.

El semblante que ella vio en él antes de salir de su casa la atormentaba, pues en su pecho sentía algo que dañaba a su amado caballero, algo oscuro y doloroso que Agasha (y quizás nadie) no podría borrar jamás.

Apretó la ropa contra su pecho queriendo que esta se desvaneciese y en su lugar pudiese sostener al señor Albafica.

Moría por darle el confort que se merecía.

¿Sería posible que su encuentro fuese algo que ya se había escrito? Ambos, el de ayer y el del pasado. Agasha rogaba a los dioses porque este día no les diese más dolor a ninguno de los dos.

Con ese último ruego hacia los dioses, Agasha dio media vuelta y regresó con la mirada sobre el piso, sin darse cuenta que Albafica había visto lo ocurrido desde su respectiva posición, más no había oído nada de la conversación entre ella y la familia de Tábata.

—**CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Debo admitir que me gusta mucho el nuevo estilo de la casa de Agasha. Con su propio huerto y todo XD, además de que... sigue doliéndome un poco este capítulo ya que el destino que le deparó a Albafica es cruel y por ende, trágico.  
_

_En fin. Ojalá les haya gustado este episodio._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	9. VIII - Penuria Eterna

**•**

* * *

VIII

**Penuria Eterna**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Durante la mañana del día 28 de marzo, Sasha se encontraba en sus aposentos, acostada y viendo el techo. Pensando bien lo que Psique le había dicho ayer por la noche cuando la vio con esa miradita cálida pero burlona. Esa que Athena no veía desde hace unos cuantos siglos.

_»¿Querías algo, Athena? _—preguntó apenas se manifestó ondeando su hermoso cabello pelirrojo y entrecerrando sus ojos plateados sobre ella.

Psique estaba luciendo fantásticamente una toga blanca cuya falda casi se arrastraba por el piso. Estaba levitando a 3cm del suelo y al moverse, hacía tintinear las pulseras de oro que llevaba en ambas muñecas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y femeninos; su voz dulce. Pero Athena sabía que tras toda esa hermosura se hallaba una diosa que podía ser un verdadero problema.

Yendo al grano sin rodeos, Sasha le preguntó a Psique sobre el frasco que le dio a Albafica con el agua del lago Elefthería, ella le confirmó que se la había pedido a Nyx como un favor.

_»¿Qué le diste a cambio? _—inquirió sospechando algo malo en todo esto.

Psique ensanchó más su hermosa sonrisa ladina.

_»¿Yo? _—la falsa inocencia fue demasiado obvia.

Al ver a Athena un tanto alterada y completamente dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a Psique de cualquier modo, la esposa de Eros simplemente le dijo lo que Athena buscaba.

_»Nyx se encuentra algo aburrida allá en los Elíseos. Tú nunca sabrás lo que es esa soledad, Athena _—le dijo con dureza—_, imagínalo; ni sus propios hijos ingratos la visitan _—se quejó—,_ y yo le dije que podría ser entretenido mirar a un humano como Albafica de Piscis siendo consumido por su propio deseo._

_»Usar a uno de mis caballeros para tu diversión, ¿te parece interesante? _—preguntó con un tono severo que helaría hasta a Tenma.

Sasha era una divinidad bondadosa, pero tenía sus límites.

_»No para la mía, querida Athena _—insistió Psique sin dejarse asustar—_. Además, le hice un gran favor a Albafica de Piscis a cambio de algo tan pequeño._

Captando algo sospechoso en esas palabras, Sasha le pidió que se explicara mejor, pero Psique fue reacia a decirle algo de valor. Sólo le informó que Nyx veía todo lo que pasaba con Albafica desde que tomó el agua.

Athena ya había olvidado que Nyx al ser la representación de la noche misma (o séase, del cielo oscuro que cubría el mundo) podría verlos a todos cuando quisiera y sin ningún problema.

_»¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?! _—le gritó Sasha. Psique no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, es más, no perdió la sonrisa burlona a pesar de que tenía a Athena a punto de explotar.

_»Cálmate _—espetó chasqueando la lengua—_, recuerda que yo no soy uno de tus títeres que bailan bajo tus órdenes, Athena. Además, mira el lado positivo, hasta el momento Nyx se ha entretenido bastante _—se defendió la diosa pelirroja con una inocencia bastante fingida—_. La señora Nyx dice que presenciar de primera mano las estupideces de los humanos es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo ahora que sus hijos se comportan como idiotas jugando a la guerra y casi no la visitan._

_»Psique… ¿qué le ocurrirá a Albafica? ¿Fue cierto lo que le dijiste?_

Luego de sostenerse la mirada por breve tiempo, Psique asintió y dijo que hablaba en serio. Después de las 24 horas cuando el efecto sagrado del agua pasase y su sangre volviese a ser tan tóxica como se decía que era, Albafica volvería a su normalidad. Nyx por su parte dejaría de estar tan malhumorada debido a su soledad, y por ende, dejaría de estar tan dispuesta a ocasionar un caos profundo en el Olimpo debido a su irritable desborde de emociones.

Sasha no supo si creerle.

¿Albafica realmente volvería a la normalidad? ¿Recuperaría su sangre envenenada? ¿Cuál era realmente el deseo que había pedido su corazón? Athena no podía leer el corazón humano como lo hacía Psique, pero algo en sus palaras hizo que la diosa de la guerra desconfiase. Por otro lado…

_»Entonces usas a mi gente para salvar tu pellejo _—le preguntó mordaz.

Suspirando con hastío, Psique giró sus ojos platinados con una profunda burla que enfadó más a Athena.

_»Ay querida. Guarda tus armas que no tienes defensas _—utilizó una cita muy famosa de Eros en la época mitológica cuando Psique lo conoció—._ Tú usas a la humanidad para pelear contra tu propia familia y nadie te dice nada, es más te respetan. Muchos han muerto y morirán por ti si es necesario. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no eres tan diferente a Hades. Después de todo, eres la diosa de la guerra _—la llamó con severidad—_. Siempre tan propensa a caer en el pecado de la violencia como él y no lo admites porque en el fondo eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Al menos Hades admite que es un monstruo, y tú… _—la miró de arriba abajo con apatía—._ Tú no eres más inocente que él._

Eso Athena ya lo sabía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un pinchazo a su corazón.

¿Cuánta verdad podría haber en la reprimenda de una diosa que antes fue una humana cazada por Afrodita por su belleza? Engañada por Eros y al final enamorándose de él, temiendo por sus mentiras y regresando a los brazos de su amado una vez que vio la sinceridad en sus sentimientos.

¿Qué tanto podía saber Psique de Athena? Tanto o más para que la diosa pelirroja supiese que hubo un tiempo en el que Athena envidió su relación con Eros y sólo porque su carácter había estado aligerándose con los siglos no había intentado hacerles daño por el enfado que le producía verlos juntos.

Psique lo sabía. Y Athena jamás lo había negado.

Tanta lealtad entre Eros y su esposa era increíble, tan unidos y enamorados por toda la eternidad; ningún dios se había mantenido fiel a su esposa aparte de Eros, ni siquiera Hades, quien a base de trampas y engaños pudo mantener a Perséfone como su mujer aun cuando sabía que ella no lo amaba, y luego haciéndose de varias amantes pero permitiéndole a la diosa tener los suyos como el caso de Adonis, aun cuando este haya preferido a Afrodita sobre ella.

La propia diosa Perséfone declaraba abiertamente que prefería cualquier amorío vacío en vez de su farsa de matrimonio con Hades. Y mejor no hablemos de Afrodita y Hefestos, o Zeus y Hera.

En el Olimpo, Eros y Psique eran una pareja tan bien formada que no había día ni noche en la que no se viesen amándose como hace siglos. Eros no necesitaba amantes ni Psique tampoco, la belleza de ambos era absoluta y juntos eran la pareja más resplandeciente entre los inmortales.

Pero ahora mismo Psique jugaba con algo muy peligroso, porque si bien Athena era pacífica y amorosa en esta época, no se podía esconder que hace mucho tiempo ejerció miedo y respeto entre los humanos como la diosa de la guerra. Sus luchas y victorias contra Ares y el mismo Zeus probaban que ella no era una diosa debilucha con la que podías jugar, aunque actualmente prefería la diplomacia sobre la violencia, su paciencia a veces podía ser quebrada como un huevo si sabías bien donde apuntar. Y ese era un _don _que usualmente tenían los otros dioses.

_»Psique _—espetó Athena realmente preocupada por lo que el agua Elefthería pudiese causar ahora que Albafica la había bebido.

_»Amas a la humanidad, eso es cierto _—continuó Psique sin pelos en la lengua—_. En parte, debes admitir que eso se lo debes a que Niké, quien te tuvo mucha paciencia durante tus primeros días de nacida _—los ojos plateados recorrieron el cetro que Athena llevaba en su mano—. _Pero sobre todo, se lo debes a Pallas… ¿en serio tengo que recordarte cómo le agradeciste haberte querido?_

Sasha se quedó de piedra mientras Psique negaba con la cabeza, haciendo su sonrisa perversa.

_»Es triste que desde tu batalla contra ella; su nombre haya sido adherido al tuyo y su historia haya sido opacada por el Titán que lleva su mismo nombre. Los humanos jamás sabrán que existió… gracias a ti._

_»Ella… ella quería… _—agobiada por la vergüenza y la culpa, Athena apretó el báculo.

_»Sí, sí; cometió una gran estupidez al estar cegada por la envidia y su afán de mantenerte con ella… el amor que tenía para ti se lo debió haber guardado para sí misma. Pero, ¿acaso tú jamás has sentido envidia o posesividad por nada o por nadie? _—ambas sabían que sí—_. ¿Pero qué hiciste tú? En vez de tratar de disuadirla, o simplemente dejándote golpear como te lo merecías por abandonarla de ese modo… _—le gruñó—_, usaste tus prodigiosas habilidades en combate y la acuchillaste en su corazón._

El asunto entre las diosas Pallas y Athena era un tema de hace siglos, un espinoso pasado para esta última y un asunto de oscuridad y odio para la primera, quien con su espíritu dormido entre las estrellas, esperaba paciente a ser reencarnada y cobrar venganza por su muerte a manos de su adorada hermana, a quien sólo adoró tanto que su cordura fue quebrada en pedazos cuando repentinamente Athena decidió que descendería al mundo mortal para librar a los humanos de la amenaza de Hades.

Siempre ignorando los llamados de Pallas. Siempre bloqueando el cosmos de la pequeña diosa para evitar que su presencia la desconcentrara. Nunca dándole la cara al escucharla llorar por ella, su querida hermana.

A Sasha le quemaban esos recuerdos tan profundo que no supo cómo responder. Sabía que en ese pasado, ella había cometido un error imperdonable al combatir contra Pallas siendo que ésta era una diosa que no fue consagrada para la batalla, usando la presencia de Niké (la diosa de la victoria que ahora residía en su forma de cetro) para neutralizar a aquella que la amó más que su propio padre.

Después de su enfrentamiento contra Pallas hace muchos años, el espíritu de Athena no pudo dejar de llorar cada vez que pisaba los Campos Elíseos y la recordaba ofreciéndole coronas de flores. Las más bellas sobre los campos.

_»Tus caballeros te aman, y tú a ellos, Athena _—Psique no se detuvo—_. Pero no nos engañemos, en el fondo no puedes evitar ser lo que eres: la diosa de la guerra. Puedes decir todos los discursos que quieras llamando al genocidio que has estado haciendo junto a Hades _"Guerras Santas"_, el final nada cambiará. La terrible verdad es que a pesar de todos estos años no has decidido buscar otras formas de lidiar con el tío Hades porque prefieres reencarnarte en este mundo para seguir formando masacres sin fin. Eliminando a quien tengas que eliminar sin importarte realmente nada más. _

_»Podrás engañar a todos los humanos que besan el suelo por donde caminas, pero a mi jamás podrás decirme mentiras ni endulzarme el oído con tus discursos bonitos. Porque puedo ver a través de ti. Porque puedo leerte demasiado bien como para saber que le temes a la verdad. Esa que tus Santos no miran o no quieren mirar._

Athena no dijo nada en ese momento, no encontró nada que pudiese defenderla de las palabras afiladas de Psique.

_»El deseo de seguir en guerra con todo el Olimpo corre por tus venas, dices que quieres paz en el mundo y aun así te niegas a buscar otras soluciones aparte de mandar almas inocentes a la profundidad del hades. Y eso hermanita _—canturreó meciendo el dedo índice frente a la cara de la joven—_, te convierte en una gran hipócrita._

Con la boca sellada, Sasha la miró con tanto estupor que Psique continuó sin demora, esta vez apuntando más alto.

_»Ay, no te aflijas tanto. Sabes que esa es tu realidad Athena, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Pero tu caso, es imposible de no mirarlo con repudio. Por mucho que intentes negarlo o adornarlo con palabras bellas, la realidad es que jamás borraras el hecho de que por tus pies corre un gran río de sangre que nunca dejarás de pisar. Desde tu nacimiento has sido así y nunca en estos siglos has intentado cambiar porque tu naturaleza te lo impide. _

¿Por qué los dioses habían bendecido a Psique con la capacidad de hacer tanto daño con tan solo abrir su boca? La capacidad de leer los corazones la hacía aún más letal que cualquier arma asesina, pues las solas palabras de la diosa bastaban para matar el espíritu de alguien, en este caso, la gran diosa Athena.

Sasha siempre había podido encontrar las respuestas a los insultos; a las dudas. Pero esto…

_»Así que deja de replicarme por intentar hacer algo bueno por uno de los tuyos y agradéceme por esta oportunidad que le he otorgado al Caballero Albafica antes de que tu próxima guerra lo mate, al igual que a los otros Caballeros Dorados que lucharon y luchan… por ti._

Una curiosa y abrazadora vergüenza se implementó en el pecho de Sasha, sólo sus congéneres sabían tanto de ella; cosas que ni el Patriarca o ningún otro humano podrían jamás comprender.

Donde realmente podrían golpearla y hacerla retorcerse de dolor. Al final ella bajó la mirada al piso y no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Pensar en Pallas y el río de sangre del que hablaba Psique le ocasionó mutismo total. Porque en gran parte estaba en lo cierto, el problema es que Hades la odiaba tanto y su deseo por consumir el mundo entero en oscuridad la dejaban con la única opción de pelear.

_»¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te has puesto a reflexionar? —_preguntó Psique con la curiosidad de un niño—. _Mmm, no me odies y no me veas como una enemiga, mi predicción fue real. El Caballero de Piscis ha mantenido muy entretenida a la señora Nyx, y a decir verdad las cosas se están poniendo muy calientes._

_»¿A qué te refieres? _

Psique hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

_»¿Ves las desventajas de permanecer virgen? Estoy diciendo que ahora mismo tu querido guerrero quizás esté aprovechando bien las pocas horas de libertad que el quedan en la cama de una humana igual de deseosa por consolar un poco su marchito corazón._

Hizo un gesto de diversión, pero sus ojos brillaban con tristeza. Tristeza por ella.

_»Lo diré en serio, espero ansiosa el día en el que decidas dejar este círculo de muerte y regreses a los Campos Elíseos._

_»Mientras haya dioses que intenten acabar con la humanidad…_

Psique chasqueó la lengua.

_»Baja ya de esa nube pesimista ¿quieres? No todos somos así _—replicó alzando los ojos al cielo_—, algunos de nosotros necesitamos vivos y felices a los humanos para no ser olvidados. Recuerda que ser un dios no siempre es felicidad y la soledad puede volvernos locos. _

Conociendo bien esa verdad, Athena concordó con una sonrisa amarga.

_»Por cierto, quizás no te agrade saberlo pero… lo que sientes adentro de tu pecho es real _—Athena la miró sin entender—_. Él vive aquí y ahora… lo sabes y lo sientes porque así es. Recuerda, tu alma está adherida a la suya y ese vínculo ya no se puede romper ni por los mismos Destinos. Dime, ¿seguirás haciéndolo morir a él también una y otra vez por una guerra sin fin que te empeñas en mantener contra Hades?_

Afligida, Sasha tragó saliva y desvió la mirada profundamente herida de su corazón.

_»¿Él vive aquí?_

_»Vivirá donde tú vivas. Su destino es encontrarte siempre y jurarte lealtad, protegerte… y morir por ti._

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos verdes de Sasha.

Lo supo, siempre lo supo desde que lo vio cuando ambos eran unos niños ignorantes de quienes eran realmente. Psique alzó la mirada al cielo y susurró agobiada:

_»Siento el amor y la fidelidad que te profesa, Athena, ni el tiempo ni el hecho de que siempre renazca con la mente en blanco puede alejarlo de ti. Y tú le correspondes haciéndolo recibir dolor una y otra vez, ¡bravo, hermanita! —_le aplaudió con una galante ironía mientras su hermosa cara reflejaba decepción—_. La única buena noticia que te pudo dar es que finalmente aprendiste a amar. Tienes mis congratulaciones… Pallas estaría orgullosa de ti._

Entonces desapareció, dejándola sola.

Athena la llamó otra vez pero Psique no acudió a su encuentro, Sasha entonces se preguntó si debía mandar a Shion o Hasgard en búsqueda de Albafica, a quienes puso sobre aviso ante lo ocurrido con el agua de Elefthería más no de su conversación con Psique.

Al final decidió no mandar a nadie a buscar a Albafica, él era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber qué pasado el tiempo impuesto por Psique debería estar alejado de toda persona a su alrededor como siempre.

Solo, con nada más que con su corazón lleno de dolor.

_»No eres tan diferente a Hades_.

La cruel verdad era aplastante, lo peor de todo es que Athena sabía bien que faltaba mucho para que Hades pudiese comprender que la guerra no satisfacía a nadie salvo cuando se acababa y entonces se podrían recuperar las suficientes cenizas para empezar de nuevo.

Sasha se llevó las manos a la cara y visualizó al chico de melena castaña y sonrisa vivaz que volvía a ella cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Perdóname… perdóname —ahogó sus lamentos entre sus manos, pidiendo disculpas de antemano al hombre que más amaba.

Por el que lloraba, por el que se preocupaba, por el que rezaba por su bienestar y por el que hace siglos, ella misma descendió al inframundo para llevarse su alma una vez que su primer cuerpo humano fue aniquilado.

_»¿Entiendes que una vez que los lazos se formen, ninguna magia o artefacto podrá jamás romperlos?_ —recordó nítidamente la voz de Perséfone.

Ella, en aquel siglo, asintió rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón herido.

_»No hace mucho Pallas abrió mi corazón, me enseñó lo que era el amor… y el dolor de perderlo. Le fallé a ella y ahora le fallo a él. No pienso dudar más, Perséfone… hazlo. Une su alma a la mía y permíteme verlo otra vez._

Su desesperado deseo por recuperarlo, por tenerlo siempre junto a ella para hacer lo que pocos en su existencia pudieron: hacerla sentir que valía para algo más que la guerra, fue tanto, que Athena lloraba cada vez que recordaba incluso el primer encuentro entre ambos.

_»Viviría mil vidas únicamente para protegerla a usted, mi diosa._

Uno de sus más grandes pesares era que jamás pudo responderle esto. En primera porque Athena aún seguía herida por su encuentro contra Pallas y segunda porque estúpidamente dudaba de su fidelidad. De su honor como Santo y como hombre.

Y por esas dudas constes que hacían que Athena lo alejase de ella; lo perdió en un segundo cuando él dio su vida para defenderla a ella de un ataque directo de Hades, a quien posteriormente pudo encerrar y luego encarar a Perséfone en el trono del dios del inframundo caído para pedirle el favor.

Athena tuvo suerte de que la diosa no fuese en lo absoluto compasiva con su marido, rechazando a la enemiga que por años él ha intentado destruir. Perséfone haría cualquier cosa para irritar a Hades en venganza por su incapacidad de dejarla ir y por eso le dijo a la diosa de la guerra las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si ella unía su alma a la del hombre mortal. Las más terribles, eran que él siempre iba a morir protegiéndola. Y él sólo renacería, cuando ella lo hiciese. O séase, sólo cuando debiese de pelear en una nueva guerra.

_»Espero paciente el día en el que decidas dejar este círculo de muerte y regreses a los Campos Elíseos. _—La voz de Psique la hizo sentirse culpable.

Sasha también anhelaba eso con todo su corazón.

Suplicaba por descansar un poco de esta terrible guerra y refugiarse en los brazos de su amado caballero, dormir cálidamente inhalando su aroma masculino y cerrando los ojos con la certeza de que su paz duraría por toda la eternidad.

Pero el mundo no se construía a base de sueños. Menos para ella.

Psique tenía razón, era una maldita hipócrita.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de volver a subir el regaño que (en mi opinión) Athena se merecía..._

_Quisiera aclarar un punto importante. Yo no tengo nada en contra de Athena/Sasha... quizás me irrite un poco Saori por lo inútil que resulta ser en la mayoría de las sagas, pero no Sasha. Sin embargo hay algo que me fastidia mucho de Saint Seiya, y es cuando se refieren a Athena como una santa, como "todo amor y ternura" cuando la propia mitología sería la primera en contradecir eso._

_No digo que sea la peor y merezca odio... pero tampoco que sea la mejor y que todos besen en camino por donde va. ¿Y quiénes mejor para conocer sus pecados que sus propios congéneres?_

_Bueno._

_También quisiera decirles que sigo muy inspirada con esta saga. Tanto así que la segunda novela, calculo yo, podría estar lista en cuanto se concluya **El Deseo de la Amazona.** Este es un enorme proyecto que espero terminar sin embargo pido tiempo y comprensión para seguirla publicando._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	10. IX - Alma Cansada

**•**

* * *

IX

**Alma Cansada**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tragándose un suspiro lastimero, sintiéndose patética por ilusionarse con las palabras de Edesia, Agasha cerró la puerta de la cerca y se encaminó como un perro con la cola entre las patas hacia su casa sabiendo que ahí adentro la esperaba el único hombre con el que alguna vez ella fantaseó.

Abrió la puerta trasera de su casa con lentitud y justo como lo pensó, el señor Albafica no se había desvanecido con el aire. Se hallaba concentrado mirando por la ventana, recargando su peso en la barra en una postura que la invitaba a babear debido a la perfecta vista que tuvo de su trasero apenas cubierto por la capa raída.

Sonrojada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a jadear como un perro sediento. Maldición jamás podría tener a un hombre como él. Tan… increíble, pero también imposible. Atrayente como el camino lleno de rosas que seduce desde el infierno para hacer pagar a las pecadoras como ella. Impuras de mente.

Lamentablemente su encanto físico se debía a gran parte de no parecer dar señales de percatarse de su presencia.

Eso fue un gran golpe al ego de Agasha.

«Soy tan insignificante» se deprimió, luego carraspeó la garganta, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza para que él pudiese despertar de sus pensamientos, cuales fuesen que sean, y al fin dejara esa mirada caída y melancólica.

Al verla por encima de su hombro, Agasha tragó saliva. Su sola mirada vacía sobre su persona la estremeció.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió —dijo un tanto sonrojada y servicial, separando su prenda arruinada de las de él. Menos mal que el sol del momento había podido secar toda la ropa—. Puede cambiarse en mi cuarto… está arriba.

Albafica se dio la vuelta con lentitud a su dirección. Debía ser una total enferma para pensar demasiado en el qué pasaría si él dejaba caer la capa que cubría su desnudez. Pero a pesar de que ella en verdad ansiaba conocer la respuesta, supo casi de inmediato que Albafica de Piscis jamás iba a hacer algo como eso ni siquiera para jugar con ella.

Lamentablemente eso no evitó que Agasha sintiese como su lengua se deshacía adentro de su boca.

—Lo sé —dijo caminando hacia ella, tomando sus cosas—. Gracias.

_Por supuesto que lo sabe, tonta._

Agasha se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. La sola imagen de él desvistiéndola y vistiéndola le ocasionó un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero a pesar de todo no sintió repulsión ni desconfianza, se desanimó un poco al creer que ni desnuda pudo provocar algo en él. Aunque eso no era algo… tan malo. Ella sabía que aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerle algo pervertido mientras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol… él jamás se habría aprovechado.

Su bienestar físico declaraba la inamovible moral del Santo.

Cuando Albafica subió las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda, pegadas a la pared, arrastrando la capa sobre su cintura, Agasha tuvo el efímero ruego porque esta cayese y le dejase ver más.

Dioses, como ansiaba poder pasar las manos por encima de sus firmes músculos y morder al menos uno. Necesitaba con urgencia comprobar su dureza y probar su sabor.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando él detuvo sus pasos y la miró desde arriba. Afortunadamente él no le dijo nada y subió por completo hasta el segundo piso.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —se decía entre dientes, bajando más la cabeza. Se dio unos suaves golpes en la cabeza con los nudillos para sacarse toda basura imposible de su cabeza y trató de aterrizar en la realidad si hacerse tanto daño.

Dejó su propia toga arruinada en una esquina a su izquierda no muy lejos de la puerta que guiaba al jardín, encima de algunos costales con semillas de narcisos, petunias entre otras flores. Ya la cosería más tarde si es que tenía arreglo.

Se fue a encender el fuego para poder calentar algo para comer.

Agasha no sabía si el señor Albafica aceptaría compartir con ella un almuerzo sencillo o no, pero al menos haría el intento, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Ya se había humillado a sí misma demasiado en tan poco tiempo como para seguir sufriendo cada vez que cometía una torpeza o decía algo que no debía enfrente de él. Así que había decidido que se quedaría callada hasta que él se marchase y hablaría solo si era necesario.

El estofado que le regaló una vecina ayer por la tarde y ella había guardado en un compartimiento en la barra, seguía oliendo delicioso adentro de la olla de barro, así que sólo podría calentarla en el fuego, cortaría algunos limones que mantenía ocultos en los compartimientos bajo la barra y haría un poco de agua de limón. El azúcar lo tenía no muy lejos, era costosa, pero sabía deliciosa.

Hoy era un buen día, tanto para trabajar como para mantenerse en casa; dado a los malestares que aún persistían en Agasha debido a su noche de excesos, no le apetecía comer, pero se moría por beber el agua endulzada.

Ya podía saborearla.

Trató de apartar de sus pensamientos al señor Albafica, quiso pensar que esto no lo hacía sólo por él, corriendo el riesgo de que una vez haya terminado de vestirse se fuera, pero no podía mentirse tan descaradamente a sí misma, sabía que si al final él rechazaba su ofrecimiento se sentiría muy mal. Por eso mismo desde ya, no guardaba muchas ilusiones de compartir el almuerzo con él y terminaría por llevarles algo a la señora Tábata y a sus hijos.

Mientras cortaba los limones y a través de la ventana podían notarse a algunos hijos de los vecinos corriendo por el extenso jardín, veía pausadamente y con ternura también su mano vendada. Se dijo que pronto tendría que lavar esa herida para evitarse problemas futuros, ponerse más ungüento y cambiar la venda.

…

Dado a que la cocina y la sala estaban prácticamente bajo sus pies, Albafica pudo oír el momento exacto en el que Agasha comenzó a tomar leña para encender el fuego.

Durante su ausencia se había permitido mirar a su alrededor y notar lo hogareña que era la casa bajo la luz del sol.

Una cocina y una sala pequeñas. Al lado de la puerta principal había una ventana con unas feas y viejas cortinas amarillas, un segundo piso con un pasillo espacioso y 2 habitaciones. Afuera, tras pasar una puerta trasera, se encontraba su lavabo debajo de la ventana de la cocina, un gran tambo hecho de barro para almacenar agua a un lado y el baño que estaba justamente afuera, junto a la casa del lado derecho. Uno grande y espacioso con una tina.

Todo era especialmente acogedor.

No muy lejos un huerto que era donde Agasha debía mantener sus plantas para vender, también había un tendedero no muy grande. En verdad era una construcción que podría sacar la envidia de cualquiera.

Luego de ponerse la ropa y asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones presentables hizo un llamado a su armadura y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba luciéndola como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no sintiese que la cabeza le punzaba un poco y necesitaba beber algo de té para relajarse.

En esos momentos, Albafica deseó poder saltar por la ventana e irse pronto, pero hacerlo sería una ofensa para Agasha. Además sería estúpido pensar que ella no lo escucharía huyendo de su casa en vez de hacerlo por la puerta como era lo adecuado.

_Agasha… aún recuerdas su nombre_.

Las acciones de amabilidad para con él eran tan escasas (mayormente por su estado de lobo solitario) y las pocas veces que había pensado que la vida le sonreía, él terminaba sangrando. A excepción de su maestro, Albafica no guardaba sentimientos emotivos por nadie. Menos si se trataba de una mujer.

A su diosa, por supuesto, la protegía con su vida. Le admiraba por su valor, piedad y poder, pero no podía decir que… la amaba. Sólo le era leal con cada uno de sus huesos, y la seguiría en esta lucha hasta el final porque confiaba en que bajo su ala, la humanidad podría mantenerse viva. Y eso era todo.

Y luego estaba Agasha; pequeña, ilusa y tímida. Con un ardiente fuego llameando en sus ojos verdes y una fiera determinación que no todas las chicas del mundo poseían, incluso había visto a las inclementes amazonas dudar con respecto a muchas cosas, pero no Agasha. Ella iba hacia adelante.

En sus delicados y brillantes ojos no había duda, sólo curiosidad y cuidado por lo que decía o hacía. Su estatura y otros aspectos físicos habían cambiado demasiado con el paso de los años, seguía siendo bastante _diminuta _para él, pero no así era su espíritu. Esa alma, que cada vez que hacía contacto con la suya, le invitaba a sacar su lado más necesitado de afecto, ese que se retorcía como un miserable gusano por desear el toque de una mano gentil como la de Agasha, acariciando su cabeza.

Tantas cosas que él deseaba y pocas, que sabía, podría tener (con suerte) en la otra vida.

Reafirmando su resignación, Albafica tomó la capa oscura entre sus manos. Abrió con cuidado la ventana asegurándose de que no había gente trascurriendo por la calle, entonces sacudió con fuerza la prenda afuera, antes de volver a ponerla encima de su cabeza.

No quería que nadie lo viese. Odiaba la atención que llamaba su aspecto físico y lo último que deseaba era matar a alguien más y no contar con la suerte de que fuese un indeseable. Pero sencillamente no podía irse con tan descortesía; sus pies se negaban a guiarlo afuera (muy lejos) de esta pequeña morada.

Había un pequeño espejo sobre una mesa, donde Agasha tenía su cepillo hecho de madera para el cabello y un pequeño frasco de perfume. Miró su reflejo en él, o lo que apenas alcanzó a ver. Debido a su altura que, sin duda alguna, era más que la de Agasha, Albafica (en broma) pensó que él debía ser una especie de gigante para ella. Aunque en realidad ella le llegase hasta su pecho.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y al fin pudo ver con desánimo que gracias a la capa podría mantenerse oculto bajo las miradas de los pueblerinos hasta llegar al Santuario.

Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si seguía conviviendo con la gente, más desearía permanecer junto a ella, entonces vendría lo peor: su debilidad posterior a una segura aflicción lo harían presa fácil para los enemigos y por ende su fuerza de nada le serviría para defenderse.

Lo que quería decir que al final todo el esfuerzo de Lugonis por hacer de él un Caballero se iría por el desagüe al igual que su vida, la cual sólo tenía permiso de perder en una batalla.

Este sitio…

Este sitio comenzaba a parecerle demasiado cómodo para su salud mental, la cual debía permanecer en su lugar, en el Santuario… en la Casa de Piscis, junto a toda su soledad.

Hasta su muerte.

…

Agasha probó con un cucharón y el reverso de su muñeca el estofado de oveja, poniendo un poco del jugo sobre su piel, lamiéndola cuidadosamente; la saboreó para asegurarse que fuese comestible, rápido, para no quemarse. Luego abrió las 2 ventanas de su casa (la de la cocina y la que estaba a un lado de la puerta del lado contrario a las escaleras) al par para que el vapor se fuese.

Se sintió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida no había perdido su sabor. Lamentablemente seguía sin tener muchas ganas de alimentarse, y menos con carne.

Tapó la olla de barro, la sostuvo con un par de trapos, que más tarde usó para limpiarse un poco del hollín que se había quedado impreso en sus manos al sostener la olla y pasarla a la mesa de la sala donde ya esperaba una tabla de madera que usaba especialmente para eso.

La venda quedó oscura, y la herida que le pasaba factura por haber sido tan descuidada la noche de ayer.

Maldijo un par de veces mientras acarreaba la olla hacia la mesa y cortaba los limones en la barra para hacer el agua, pero no era la primera vez que herida o enferma, tenía que atenderse a sí misma. Nada era justificable a la hora de hacerse cargo de su propio culo herido por lo que no fue la gran cosa calentar el almuerzo con ese inconveniente. Menos si lo hacía por él.

Más tarde pondría lo sobrante en un recipiente pequeño, le entregaría su olla a su vecina y seguiría con su plan de llevar un poco a la familia de la señora Tábata.

Luego de terminar de preparar también el agua, se sentó frente a la mesa de la sala, tratando de no agobiarse mucho por el calor de la olla ni por el olor que desprendía. Incuso mantuvo abierta la puerta trasera para ayudar a enfriar la casa.

«¿Por qué tardará tanto?» se preguntó Agasha viendo hacia arriba.

No estaba segura de pensar que él estaría haciendo algo incorrecto en su habitación, como husmear, no hablemos de desconfiar de su honor creyendo que iba a robarle algo que no le costaría casi nada comprar en cualquier otro lado. De hecho, toda su humilde casa bien podría ser del tamaño de lo que era la entrada de la Casa de Piscis.

¿Qué diablos podría robarle él a ella que no pudiese obtener con sólo chasquear los dedos?

¿Y por qué ese pensamiento la desanimó tanto?

No tenía sentido, para empezar, el señor Albafica como caballero debía tener ciertos privilegios como uno de los afamados Santos Dorados. Lo material no debía ser un problema para él. Y las Casas del Zodiaco eran enormes por naturaleza. El propio Santuario se podía observar desde lo lejos y no era ningún secreto que era exclusivo para el uso de la diosa Athena y el Patriarca.

Pero su lado humano no entendía razones y el peso de la realidad la aplastó más de lo que debería.

Se sintió tan sumamente inferior al señor Albafica que quiso llorar.

—Mejor voy a ver si está bien —musitó cuando apagó las llamas con ayuda de un poco de agua, quitó la olla de las brasas y la dejó sobre una tabla de madera ya vieja y oscura en su totalidad.

Antes de ir a ver lo que ocurría; se lavó las manos afuera de la casa; se trató ella misma la herida vendándola de nuevo con ungüento, esperando que en ese proceso, que el señor Albafica estuviese de vuelta en la sala. Pero no fue así.

Con indecisión Agasha terminó de vendar su herida y fue subiendo las escaleras lentamente con el fin de poner al tanto al Caballero de la comida que lo aguardaba abajo, esperaba ya su negatoria pero no se rendiría. Ella quería agradecerle de algún modo su amabilidad y no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que accediese.

Ella usaría toda su terquedad si era necesaria para convencerlo de quedarse un poco más en su casa.

Un millón de disculpas no iban a ser suficientes para regresarle el tiempo que perdió cuidándola, Agasha lo sabía, por eso haría lo necesario para compensárselo aunque fuese algo insignificante como un simple almuerzo que para variar ella no había preparado.

En su condición actual apenas podía caminar lento sin caerse y calentar comida sin quemarse. Sólo esperaba que él no se pusiera tan reacio a aceptar su invitación, pero si al final no deseaba volver a verla, Agasha lo entendería. Gritaría mucho por dentro y se deprimiría por un par de días antes de volver a su rutina usual.

No podía ser de otro modo.

Luego de cruzar el pasillo, pasando por la puerta que guiaba a la alcoba de su padre, Agasha llegó a la puerta de su habitación con el corazón en la mano, latiendo fuerte una y otra vez. Agasha llevó los nudillos de su mano izquierda a ésta y tocó con delicadeza.

—¿Señor Albafica? ¿Todo bien?

_¿Cómo que "todo bien"?_

—Ca-calenté u-un poco de comida —dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose—. Me… me preguntaba s-si de-deseaba un poco —qué torpe, había tartamudeado como adolescente.

Hubo silencio total.

Dudosa, Agasha abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¿Se-señor Albafica? —pensando inmediatamente que seguramente se había ido, Agasha suspiró viendo la ventana abierta, «ni siquiera se despidió». ¿Y cómo es que no lo había visto u oído alejarse?

Bueno, no es como si no hubiese estado esperando algo así de su parte.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para bajar y comer sola cuando un grito por poco salió de sus labios al darse cuenta que él no se había ido.

El señor Albafica estaba acostado bocarriba sobre su cama con la cabeza ladeada hacia su dirección… y claramente estaba dormido, Agasha lo vio tan asombrada como pudo pues no sólo tenía su ropa puesta sino también su resplandeciente armadura dorada, la cual brillaba impresionantemente.

Su capa blanca estaba cubriendo el resto de su cama mientras que la negra que había usado para tapar su desnudez se hallaba tirada a los pies de esta.

Anonadada, Agasha hizo un recorrido lento desde la armadura hasta su rostro. Tan fino y alargado; piel pálida y ojos grandes con mirada afilada que ahora permanecían cerrados, cabello largo y hermoso de color azul, labios gruesos y rosados que parecían ansiar ser la perdición de muchas mujeres.

Todo él era sinónimo de belleza masculina y perfección letal.

Se vio suspirando ante la idea de que ella pudiese significar poco más que una simple extraña para él.

Algún día… si tan sólo Albafica le diese la oportunidad…

¿Sería posible imaginar un poco?

La chica se lamió sus propios labios sintiéndose muy nerviosa, debería estar loca por pensar que él en algún momento la tomaría en cuenta habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas a la disposición de los caballeros, sobre todo los de la élite ateniense.

¿Por qué habría Albafica de Piscis fijarse en ella? Una chica de estatura baja, delgaducha con cabellera corta y opaca, con varias cicatrices en las rodillas y manos debido a su trabajo, con problemas para controlar el alcohol y lo suficientemente sinvergüenza como para orinarse encima de él, y para el colmo, seguir negando eso último con fervor.

Albafica era un hombre increíblemente apuesto, fuerte y temido por los enemigos del Santuario y Athena, todo en él parecía ser tan perfecto que daba la impresión de ser el hijo de algún dios. Pero era humano, uno condenado a la soledad eterna.

_¿Por qué pudo tocarte hace unos momentos?_

Agasha daría las manos por saberlo, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan segura de qué había pasado ayer con él para que de pronto bajase a Rodorio y se mezclase con las personas. Sobre todo con ella.

No quería pensar que todo el tiempo él haya estado mintiendo sobre su sangre envenenada para alejar a la gente, estaba más que comprobado que acercarse a Albafica era peligroso. Sin embargo eso no hacía más que aumentar el misterio que lo rodeaba.

Con una sonrisa, ella cerró la ventana con cuidado para no hacer ruido, tomó la capa oscura y luego de doblarla y dejarla sobre su mesita que sostenía también su espejo, la chica se aseguró de cerrar la puerta del cuarto con la misma lentitud para no despertar al hombre que, agotado, había caído rendido en su cama.

Consideraba un honor que no sólo la haya cuidado mientras pasaba por uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, sino que además se sintiese con la suficiente confianza en su casa como para descansar un poco encima de su cama.

_¡Albafica de Piscis estaba durmiendo en su cama!_

«Dulces sueños» le deseó sin querer abrir la boca y despertarlo por error con los chillidos emocionados que se moría por expulsar desde sus pulmones.

…

En los divinos Campos Elíseos, una figura alta, delicada y curvilínea se encontraba acostada sobre las maravillosas flores cerca de un gran manantial que resplandecía de color azul.

Ella es la gran diosa primordial Nyx, y es tan hermosa como poderosa. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar navegando en un buen sueño. Cualquier idiota pensaría que ella de verdad dormía, pero no, estaba entretenida viendo a través del Caballero de Piscis, Albafica, a la joven que lo admiraba con un amor tan vivaz en sus ojos que la diosa sonrió como si leyese una novela romántica de su gusto.

Había humanos desagradables, y luego estaban los humanos como esa joven.

—¿Todo bien, señora Nyx?

La voz de Psique la hizo abrir sus impresionantes ojos negros con brillantes chispas azules; daba la impresión de que el cielo nocturno que se veía desde la Tierra vivía en sus ojos. Su cabello inmensamente largo de color negro azabache se movía solo como si este fuese de humo, era tan hipnótico e impresionante.

Aun acostada Nyx la miró.

Su piel tan oscura como su alma era exótica, bella y suave. Su larga toga azul cobalto transparente dejaba ver sus generosos senos, su cintura pequeña y caderas anchas. Aun así su semblante era acorde a su nombre, solemne y quieta, siempre expectante y lista para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que la insultase, fuese un dios o no.

—¿Qué quieres, Psique? —masculló con su melodiosa voz. La diosa pelirroja sonrió afable demostrando respeto.

—Nada malo, sólo deseaba saber si se entretenía con el caballero y su mujer.

Nyx hizo un gesto aprobatorio, pero un tanto despectivo.

—Tardan demasiado para ser ya unos adultos —dijo alzando sus largos dedos para moverlos y formar una aura oscura con su cosmos la cual tardó en desvanecerse en el aire—. Él la desea y ella a él. ¿Qué les detiene? Si fuese yo no lo pensaría tanto para seducir a ese hombre.

Psique se rio sentándose junto a la diosa primordial con una confianza que no todos podían mostrar frente a ella. Psique la admiraba y frecuentemente platicaba con ella dado a la soledad de la señora. Y aparentemente Psique era una de las pocas divinidades que Nyx toleraba cerca de ella.

—A veces el amor es incierto —le dijo Psique tomando unas rosas del pastizal empezando a amarrarlas a modo de crear una corona con ellas para animar a Nyx—. Yo creo que necesitan tiempo.

—Él no tiene tiempo —decretó firmemente—. Le faltan poco menos de diez horas antes de que el efecto del agua pase, ¿o no? Y no pienso darle más —espetó firme.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —Nyx cerró sus ojos otra vez—, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

—No.

Psique y Nyx sabían bien que forzar sentimientos entre los humanos y los dioses sólo causaba desastres. Bastaba con ver la tóxica relación entre Hades y Perséfone (ella que aún después de siglos no le perdonaba su osadía) para tomar de base y tratar de nunca olvidar una de las incontables estupideces de Zeus.

Zeus quien dejó impune a su hermano por raptar a su propia hija por un simple capricho vacío; y no conforme con eso condenó a la pobre de Perséfone a ser la reina del oscuro mundo y la esposa del hombre que le arrebató la libertad, sin siguiera preguntárselo. De no ser por Deméter, ahora mismo la diosa no podría ver de nuevo la luz del sol.

Quizás era por eso que cuando Athena llegó a Perséfone, llorando por su ayuda para atar el alma del hombre humano que había dado su efímera vida por ella, a la suya que era inmortal, la diosa no se negó. Es más, las unió con un lazo de vida y muerte tan fuerte que ni las mismas Destinos podrían jamás romperlo, cosa que irritaba a ese trío de perras.

Nyx y Psique lo sabían también de primera mano. La intervención de los dioses en el libre albedrío causaba más caos que muchas armas de destrucción fabricadas por el hombre.

—Ellos deben avanzar solos —dijo Psique—, además es para lo que usted me pidió darle el agua precisamente a ese hombre. No estará enamorada de él, ¿verdad? ¿Vio algo interesante en su futuro?

Con una actitud bastante ególatra, Nyx se rio quedamente por su ingenuidad. Por eso la diosa pelirroja le agradaba, porque era muy inocente a veces.

—Primero: en el futuro de ese hombre sólo veo muerte —dijo con simpleza antes de suspirar con cierto fastidio—. Él tiene muchos caminos a su disposición pero el más probable parece ser donde decide permanecer solo, alejando a esa pobre chica; dejándola con el corazón roto. Morirá pronto a manos del espectro, Minos de Grifo, cuando el estúpido de Hades despierte. La buena noticia es que se llevará la vida de Minos con él.

El semblante de la diosa Nyx por un momento se tensó; el futuro siempre era impredecible, constantemente cambiante y bastaba con que alguien moviese una ficha de modo distinto para dar un impresionante giro hacia otro lado. Eso Nyx lo sabía bastante bien.

Sin embargo… este hombre, Albafica…

—Auch —se rio Psique—, Minos es uno de los jueces del Inframundo… seguro esa muerte será muy violenta.

No considerando necesario decirle nada más a Psique, Nyx alzó los hombros.

—Si llamas romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos algo "violento"… entonces sí —desligó como si no hablase de algo sumamente doloroso—. Y segundo: yo sólo he amado a un hombre en toda mi existencia —decretó firme.

No muchos sabían que si por Nyx fuese, ya tendría la cabeza de Hades en sus manos. Bañándose con su sangre y dejando que sus demonios y bestias comiesen las entrañas del dios del inframundo por toda la eternidad.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales Nyx estaba quieta y dispuesta a que sus estúpidos hijos ayudasen a ese pedazo de basura, era porque su amado Érebo se lo había pedido.

Prisionero en una celda desde hace eones cortesía del maldito paranoico de Hades, Érebo cometió el enorme error de intentar negociar con el bastardo la paz entre Athena y él. Pensando en los humanos y en el río de sangre que ambos harían correr si no paraban con esa guerra innecesaria. Cosa que ya estaba ocurriendo por mucho que Érebo se esforzó.

Con dolor, actualmente Nyx lo recordaba.

De no ser porque Érebo fue aprisionado, ellos dos habrían estado al mando del Panteón Griego en vez de Zeus ya que su propio ejército habría acabado sin ningún problema con los pobres diosecitos recién salidos del cascarón. Ese bastardo de Hades… algún día Nyx lo haría pagar por haber atacado a su esposo por la espalda, desgarrando la suya hasta que viese personalmente sus órganos y columna vertebral.

Su amado Érebo…

Sólo su voz bastaba para calmarla y hacerla pensar en sus acciones antes de hacerlas en un arranque de ira. Sólo su presencia bastaba para que Nyx no intentase arrasar con todo el Olimpo por su traición. Y aun así, encarcelado y privado de todo tacto cálido, Érebo seguía conservando esa amabilidad que la había cautivado; esa gentileza con la que él había nacido que sólo se manifestaba con su voz. A pesar de todo su dolor, Érebo pedía piedad para el dios y el resto de bastardos que le han costado años de libertad.

Érebo le suplicaba porque no se incluyera en la guerra, contra ese dios que lo había encerrado por miedo a que se _volcase _en favor de Athena. Cuando la realidad es que Érebo no favorecía a nadie. Él era justo, imparcial y aunque su luz era benevolencia pura, su poder sobrepasaba incluso al mismo Poseidón. Lo suficientemente fuerte para poner en aprietos a Hades y al viejo barbón, juntos.

Y mejor no hablemos de los mejores días en los que Érebo y Nyx unieron sus espadas para crear a un ejército indetenible que sólo El Creador pudo hacer retroceder con una simple orden.

Maldición.

Ella lo extrañaba tanto. Pues a diferencia de lo que muchos creían y tenían por cierto, Érebo era un dios oscuro, sí, pero con un alma tan blanca que la había enamorado como una loca. Una luz tan pura que gracias a ella, su hijo Éter (el dios del brillo puro y la luminosidad) y su amada hija Hémera (diosa del día) habían nacido para unirse en pro de su equilibrio emocional y por ende a la paz en la Tierra.

Ella amaba a sus hijos como ninguna otra madre, pero incluso ellos le temían. Siempre cautelosos y complacientes y de rara vez respondones aunque ambos tuviesen un carácter tan salvaje como el de ella y Érebo.

Además, la vida no dejaba de quitarle lo que más amaba. Para empezar, dado a sus lados opuestos, Hémera sólo podía visitarla durante el atardecer, pero esas horas bastaban para que Nyx le demostrase todo su amor. Con Éter el asunto cambiaba un poco, pues el dios desde que había descubierto cómo controlar sus poderes estaba pasando por una fase de rebeldía que la sacaba de quicio.

Nada grave, a diferencia de los otros idiotas que se dedicaban a reencarnar únicamente para seguir con interminables guerras estúpidas.

Su pequeño niño desobediente se había encarnado ahora en un apuesto humano en el siglo XX. Así es, el idiota se había trasladado a ese año, en complicidad con su _Yo _de esa época para divertirse un poco. Todo con el único objetivo de acumular riquezas en Ámsterdam siendo un famoso compositor de música rock. También era un prodigioso pintor. Por otro lado, el Éter del siglo XX se trasladó a este año hace poco donde en vez de suplicar perdón por tal burla a la línea temporal, partió a Egipto donde _el sol brillaba más que nunca_ y las doncellas a su disposición eran casi incontables.

Con un profundo pesar y dolor de cabeza, Nyx ya se había percatado de que el Éter del siglo XX no diferenciaba en nada con el de este siglo; en los años futuros no maduraría en nada y eso a veces la irritaba como le preocupaba.

¿Y cómo no ser un estúpido infantil a esta edad? Al nacer hace siglos, Éter había sido bendecido por órdenes de ella misma con diversas cosas, incluso la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. El baile, la belleza, la astucia (lo que le ayudaba a no causar desastres en sus viajes), y la sagacidad junto a dones de lucha y valor.

Actualmente Éter estaba lleno de mujeres y hombres modernos por igual, juegos de azar, acumulando fortuna por montones sin esfuerzo; su joven hijo se encontraba viviendo en fiesta día y noche. Por otro lado, el Éter del siglo XX, como ya se dijo, estaba en Egipto llevando una vida un poco más tranquila bajo perfil.

Ella amaba a su hijo, pero a veces Nyx quería darse de golpes contra la pared teniendo que soportar esa fase tan diminuta como fastidiosa que era la adolescencia, pues hasta cierto punto Éter usaba su aura resplandeciente de dios para atraer humanos ante sus encantos, jugaba con la delicada línea que separa el libre albedrío de la hipnosis así como con el tiempo, pero hasta ahora estaba haciéndolo muy bien y eso jodía de sobremanera a las Moiras pues sin delito no había castigo y ellas lo sabían mejor que nadie.

Dejando por un segundo a su hijo rebelde y a sus otras dos calamidades que jugaban a la guerra con Hades cada cierto tiempo, Nyx se hallaba aburrida y por eso accedió a la propuesta de Psique para entretenerse un poco.

No lo aceptaría, pero cada vez que veía a ese Caballero, Albafica, Nyx recordaba con dolor a su amado Érebo, y no es que estos dos se pareciesen físicamente (de hecho eran completamente diferentes) sino porque… tan leal como pacífico, ambos era hermosos a su modo y de igual forma, ambos eran letales.

Nyx no amaba al humano, tampoco le levantaba la libido, sin embargo una parte suya muy herida dado a la falta de su esposo en su vida, deseaba que esos dos humanos pudiesen ser felices ahora, en vez de pasar por el dolor de perderse el uno al otro en medio de una guerra para que sólo los Campos Elíseos volviesen a unirlos, dándoles la bienvenida para que se permaneciesen juntos como ya estaba destinado.

Las almas de ambos iban por buen camino, su destino en este sitio estaba asegurado desde su nacimiento, y ambos estaban fuertemente liados bajo la atracción que sentían sus almas entre ellas. Era triste que el futuro más cercano fuese tan desgarrador.

Ninguna mujer debería presenciar la muerte del hombre que amaba. Menos si era una muerte brutal y sangrienta.

Albafica de Piscis y Agasha estaban destinados a encontrarse en esta y en cualquier otra vida.

Ellos habían encontrado lo que muchos aún con varias reencarnaciones no, y con gusto Nyx los vería acercándose con cautela… sin embargo, la diosa sabía perfectamente que si forzaba a ambos a unir sus vidas cuando lo descrito era que Agasha y Albafica no concretasen nada en esta vida, el futuro cambiaría no sólo para ellos sino para todos sus allegados también.

Los miedos actuales los distanciaban el uno del otro, no había criatura (inmortal o mortal) que no hubiese pasado por eso antes, por eso mismo ella iba a darles un pequeño empujoncito a esos dos humanos.

—Psique… ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor? —ambas sabían que la diosa pelirroja le debía más de uno, por eso rieron al unísono.

—Por supuesto, dime —accedió con suavidad sin dejar de trenzar los tallos de las flores.

Si era algo de lo que Psique imaginaba, la diosa pelirroja ya estaba preparándose para oír los gritos de Athena, de las Moiras y de absolutamente todos los dioses que odiaban que Nyx actuara tan libremente por ser una diosa primordial.

Quizás, la diosa había estado esperando este momento desde que fue obligada a dar pasos hacia atrás en su conquista.

Por su parte, Nyx, pensativa, parpadeó lento haciendo brillar un poco sus enigmáticos ojos, decidiendo al fin ser amable como su Érebo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Estoy tratando de ir lo más rápido que puedo pero como comprenderán... Xd... esto no es tan fácil además de que actualizo mis páginas de Facebook casi a diario... entonces ponerle mucho empeño a este fanfic es como un "extra" para continuar lo mejor posible con la siguiente entrega de esta saga._

_Ambos fics son largos (para mí XD) por lo que espero que les gusten._

_Gracias a:_

**_camilo navas_**

_Por comentar. Lo aprecio mucho jaja._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	11. X - Abrazo Amante

**•**

* * *

X

**Abrazo Amante**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_»Albafica… te has quedado dormido, otra vez._

El sereno caballero abrió los ojos violentamente al sentir que había logrado escuchar la voz de su maestro Lugonis. Podría jurar que lo hizo, incluso se vio a sí mismo imposibilitado de mover un solo dedo pero pronto tuvo que regresar a la realidad y pensar con lógica.

Su maestro ya no estaba con él, se había ido. Y él ya no era un niño que esperaba ansioso su regreso de las peligrosas misiones para comer juntos al anochecer y que éste le relatara lo que sea que tuviese importancia para ambos.

Era imposible que volviese a ver en esta vida a Lugonis de Piscis. Completamente imposible.

Albafica se pasó una mano por la cara y miró el techo con parsimonia.

Apenas recobró los sentidos, se incorporó y volvió a analizar la habitación en donde estaba. El pequeño ropero a la izquierda, enfrente, en la esquina del mismo lado estaba el mueble pequeño con el espejo; enfrente de la puerta del lado contrario estaba una ventana que dejaba ver el jardín con la estatua de la diosa y el pozo, luego, en la esquina de la derecha estaba la cama donde ahora estaba _invadiendo_.

Por un segundo Albafica creyó que esta se transformaría en sus aposentos demostrándole cruelmente que todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que otro iluso sueño donde se creía libre por un par de minutos.

Para bien o para mal este no fue el caso.

Se había quedado dormido en la cama (para su entera sorpresa) sin darse cuenta; en vez de sentarse por un rato como era lo planeado y descansar un par de minutos como el ser humano que aún era, su cuerpo había extendido ese momento de relajación hasta hacerlo perder la noción de sí mismo.

Jamás le había pasado algo semejante. Por lo regular le costaba algo de trabajo conciliar el sueño, tanto adentro como afuera de la Casa de Piscis. Vaya sorpresa que en esta pequeña cama haya logrado descansar tan bien.

_Tal vez no era la cama… quizás era…_

Albafica se negó ir más allá con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hora sería ahora mismo? Al parecer, ese _poco tiempo_ de relajación pasaron de ser minutos a horas, que para variar, habían traído consigo la noche demostrándole lo inútil que había sido un regalo tan valioso como el agua extraída de los Campos Elíseos.

No supo si maldecir o sentirse no tan mal ya que al menos podría regresar al hueco oscuro de donde había salido sin sentir tantos remordimientos.

Lento y silencioso se levantó de la cama con lentitud, pues se había mareado un poco al hacer ese despertar tan brusco. La resaca de la mañana al fin había pasado, sin embargo tenía demasiada hambre.

«Debo irme» pensó sintiendo algo de pena por la chica florista. Y él que le reclamaba por su comportamiento indebido. Ahora él iba y se dormía en su cama sin pedirle ningún permiso.

Qué vergüenza.

Tuvo que admitir que el karma era rápido.

Tratando de no ser demasiado ruidoso, Albafica salió de la alcoba y contempló el parámetro oscuro que le esperaba en el pasillo que dividía dos habitaciones; la otra debía pertenecer al padre de Agasha, de quien por cierto tenía conocimiento de su muerte por boca de Shion.

_»¿No irás a la sepultura? _—le había cuestionado cuando fue a darle la noticia del trágico accidente con el caballo, a lo que Albafica respondió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí—_. Sí tú lo dices._

Maldito buen samaritano entrometido.

Toda esa noche, precisamente esa, Albafica no pudo cerrar los ojos sin que viese el rostro de la niña que durante un tiempo estuvo acarreando arreglos florales al Santuario con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un aura más que cálida, pasando por su Casa e intentando hablar con él sin éxito alguno.

Él, que durante toda corta vida su había presenciado y evitado diversos horrores, no pudo soportar siquiera imaginarla llorando sobre la tierra que cubriría el cuerpo de su padre.

Y por culpa de Shion (y de su propio corazón) esa noche Albafica había bajado por las 11 Casas restantes hacia el cementerio donde se hallaba la tumba del hombre en cuestión.

Dejó una flor roja no envenenada junto a las otras y se marchó sin decirle nada.

¿Después de todo qué podría decirle a una lápida?

Antes de volver a su templo, Albafica pensó en ir a echar un vistazo a la casa de la chica… pero de nuevo, ¿qué podría decirle a ella para consolarla? ¿Qué sabía el dolor que debía estar pasando? No, él jamás fue bueno tratando de darle ánimos a alguien.

Así que apretando los puños, Albafica se marchó.

Agasha no regresó al Santuario desde entonces. Pero no es como si él se hubiese entristecido por eso… su ausencia a largo plazo, no había sido tan difícil de superar.

_¿Seguro?_

Por supuesto no, su molestia posterior al entierro del fallecido florista se debía a que sólo que se había mantenido acostumbrado a tratar a Agasha de lejos, como un inquieto chapulín que no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor ignorando olímpicamente que si no medía sus distancias podría ir preparándose para acompañar a su padre en los Campos Elíseos.

Él no se había afligido porque Agasha claramente debía atender el negocio de su familia ella sola y ya no podría hacer las visitas al Patriarca y Athena… mucho menos a él.

Sólo esperaba que ella sobrellevara lo mejor posible el dolor de perder a su padre. Nada más que eso.

Poco después del deceso del señor, diversos niños fueron los encomendados a llevar los arreglos florales al Santuario por petición especial de la señorita Athena y su Ilustrísima, cosa que para Albafica durante estos días había estado bien. En general a los Santos Dorados se les hacía más fácil tratar con niños, al menos estos no te guiñaban el ojo o invadían tu espacio personal con el afán de tocarte ciertas zonas del cuerpo a las que nadie tenía derecho.

Por su parte, a Albafica le era más sencillo asustar a los niños para que no se metiesen en las zonas más peligrosas de su Templo. Los mocosos comprendían rápidamente que no debían hacerlo enfadar.

Sin embargo, al igual que Dégel de Acuario, Albafica se sintió sumamente ofendido al tener que soportar la insolente actitud de una chica mandada a cumplir una misión, cosa que no hubiese sido la gran cosa de no ser porque la muy infame se quedó en la Casa de Acuario (ignorando de forma grosera su trabajo) para coquetear con Kardia de Escorpio.

Y lo único que el Santo de Piscis había hecho mal ese día fue intentar descender a Aries con el fin de pedirle a Shion que echase un vistazo al peto de su armadura. La chica en cuestión apenas lo vio cruzando por la casa de Dégel empezó a querer revolotear a su lado. El fastidio que le provocó en las entrañas le hizo extrañar a Agasha de una forma que no creyó posible.

La señorita, quien impulsada por el idiota de Kardia, se esmeró en querer acercársele con esa cara de idiota que muchas ponían al verlo. Ella no paró de ser un fastidio hasta que Dégel alzó la voz y le ordenó que se largase. Qué dejase el arreglo pues él mismo lo llevaría (algo que nunca había pasado) pero que a su casa ella no entraría nunca más.

El problema fue un poco cómico como curioso. También algo vergonzoso. A Albafica más le pareció como soportar otra hernia en su estómago. Suficiente tenía con sus colegas que no tenían el sentido de la seriedad a un nivel apropiado.

Dégel había perdido la compostura con una chica por primera vez en su vida, Albafica literalmente huyó de regreso a su Casa confiando en que el hombre de Acuario no iba a dejar a tan insolente chiquilla pasar hacia ella, y por supuesto, la joven Agasha fue inmediatamente notificada del incidente.

Más tarde se enteró por El Cid que la chica florista mandaba sus más fervientes disculpas a los caballeros involucrados. Una vez que se enteró de todo el revuelo, El Cid pareció encontrarle un lado gracioso que no tardó en compartir con Dégel y Albafica; el Caballero de Piscis tuvo que admitir que su sentido del humor no era tan retorcido como el de Kardia.

El Patriarca por supuesto reprendió fuertemente a Kardia por no haber detenido aquella locura antes de que llegase tan lejos, pero Albafica aún sentía que quería partirle unos cuantos huesos al escorpión por ese día.

Por la incomodidad que sufrió.

_Agasha…_

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero en el fondo extrañaba sus parloteos, sus chillidos infantiles acompañados por una sonora risita nerviosa que cada noche, fungía como una suave y bella melodía que él usaba a la hora intentar alejar sus pesadillas, y descansar un poco en la soledad de sus dominios.

Odiaba la soledad, el silencio que habitaba en su enorme templo que cada paso que daba adentro de ahí hacía eco.

Ella nunca se enteraría de lo mucho que había significado para él sus incontables intentos por acercarse aun sabiendo lo que eso podría hacerle. Sus intenciones para con él eran algo… hermosamente estúpido.

Ahora meditaba en todo y en nada, cuando bajo con cautela al primer piso con las intenciones de irse de una buena vez. Una tenue luz lo distrajo de su objetivo, alzar su cabeza y mirar fue sólo un error más.

Ahí estaba ella, al lado de la ventana cerrada con la cortina apenas dejando pasar muy tenuemente la luz de la luna. Agasha permanecía tranquilamente sentada en una silla mecedora con un pergamino sobre su cara, las manos caídas de lado a lado y una vela sobre una mesita a su lado que no vio la noche anterior, Albafica se extrañó por ambos objetos.

Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó.

La silla, como la mesa y el pergamino, ¿de dónde los había sacado?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ablandando su expresión cuando se percató de que ella estaba dormida en la silla la cual estaba cerca de la pared para evitar una caída innecesaria, con el cuerpo balanceado hacia atrás y el pergamino sobre su cara. La vela estaba escurriendo cera sin parar; la luz tintineaba lo que podría significar que ella hace mucho se había quedado sin energías.

—Agasha —musitó viéndose con el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Se acercó procurando no hacer mucho ruido con su pesado calzado, le quitó suavemente el pergamino de la cara conteniendo una risa al verla con la boca abierta y soltando graciosos ronquidos nada propios de una damisela. Vio un camino hecho de baba que salía de su boca e iba de camino hacia su oreja derecha debido a la postura de su cabeza hacia abajo.

Esta vez sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa chica salía de muchos estándares impuestos por una sociedad que dictaba que una dama tenía que ser delicada y fina hasta cuando dormía.

Agasha…

Siempre honesta, siempre amable. Siempre brillante.

Su expresión tranquila junto al hecho de que leía un pergamino con algunos símbolos complicados para el lector promedio, le hicieron sentir a Albafica más cómodo de lo permisible.

Enrolló el pergamino con cuidado, lo dejó en la mesita y dando un último vistazo al rostro de la chica siendo iluminada por la vela, apagó la luz con un suave soplido.

_Al final no pudiste simplemente irte, ¿verdad? _Le reprendió su conciencia, conciencia que fue ignorada.

Albafica entonces acercó una mano al rostro de Agasha, ni siquiera llegó a tocar su nariz cuando sus dedos empezaron a temblar patéticamente. Estuvo a un segundo de dar un fuerte bramido lo suficientemente encolerizado como para despertar a 3 familias a la redonda.

¿Aún quedaba tiempo al menos?

Indeciso, Albafica fue rápido por un vaso de agua para él y un paño limpio a la cocina para Agasha. Luego de beber, suspiró un poco más tranquilo, tomando el trapo con el que después limpiaría suavemente el sudor y la baba del rostro de ella.

Sin tocarla, sin atreverse a traspasar la barrera que implementaba el paño, al terminar y darse cuenta que ella no tenía el sueño ligero que poseía él, Albafica bajo sus defensas por primera vez desde que era un niño. Dejó el trapo en la mesa junto al pergamino y volvió a mirarla.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al de Agasha, lento, sin presiones.

_Esto es indigno hasta para ti_, siguió martirizándolo la voz de la razón.

¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a poder sentir el calor humano? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar antes de que la muerte al fin reclamase su putrefacta alma y sólo entonces pudiese encontrar algo de paz, si es que la merecía?

_Ya no hay tiempo, ¿acaso quieres matarla?_

No, moriría si llegaba a causarle algún mal. Pero en su pecho Albafica sentía que aún tenía unos minutos antes de que su sangre volviese a tomar ese estado venenoso tan insoportable de llevar como una maldición dada por los mismísimos dioses.

«Por favor… no despiertes» no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella llegaba a atraparlo infraganti.

Con suavidad, dejó caer poco a poco sus labios contra los de ella. Apenas fue un roce y se sintió realizado, Agasha no poseía suavidad en sus labios, de hecho parecían estar necesitados de humectación, pero él no buscaba suavidad en su toque, sólo sentir que no era repudiado por quien era y por lo que representaba. Con _sentirla _le bastaba y sobraba.

_Arderás en el hades por esto._

Lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que los escrúpulos que tuvo estando casi ebrio habían sido mayores a los que tenía ahora.

Se decía que el alcohol sacaba a flote tu verdadero ser, tus miedos y tus pensamientos más profundos, pero Albafica sentía que la soledad era aún peor cuyo efecto era más tardado y más catastrófico. Doloroso. Fatal.

La soledad era peor que el veneno que recorría su sangre y cualquier otro, porque atacaba fieramente al corazón y no lo mataba con una sádica lentitud, lo hacía retorcerse hasta la locura con una paciencia milenaria con el único fin de lograr hacer que la víctima sufra hasta los peores niveles.

Ese era su destino.

Embelesado por lo poco que pudo sentir, rozó un par de veces sus labios contra los de Agasha sin llegar a unirlos por completo… se dejó llevar por la sensación maravillosa que lo recorría lentamente y cerró por un segundo sus ojos tratando de memorizar lo poco que podía obtener.

…

Zeus y compañía aún deseaban seguir burlándose a costa suya.

Agasha pensó eso cuando el dolor en su cuello fue sustituido dramáticamente por la sensación más inesperada de toda su vida.

Una parte suya quería abrir los ojos y comprobar por sí misma que se estaba volviendo loca. Otra se hallaba congelada y no parecía querer moverse por nada del mundo, y la última rogaba con todo su corazón que no estuviese soñando otra vez.

Había abierto los ojos cuando lo oyó bajar con cuidado, los cerró nuevamente al pensar que si el señor Albafica la encontraba observándolo se iría ipso facto, pero aparentemente seguía siendo muy estúpida o demasiado lista. Porque no sólo había hecho que él limpiase su lamentable, penoso y sucio rostro, sino que ahora mismo él se hallaba acariciando su boca con sus perfectos labios.

Tan suaves, tan firmes y fríos. Agasha se sintió avergonzada por su estado pobre y poco digno. También se moría de ganas abrir su boca y devorar la suya con fuerza, pero en vez de eso mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo.

Aunque su corazón la mandase al diablo y empezara a latir sin control.

Por su honor, Agasha debería apartarlo, darle una buena bofetada y pedirle que nunca más volviese a verla por su ofensa. Pero la pobre florista hace ya mucho tiempo que había perdido el honor; su corazón y la dignidad tampoco valían nada ante el anhelo que por fin veía realizado. Ella misma mató a su amor propio hace años, desde el primer momento en el que se vieron y se encontró a sí misma admirándolo desde las sombras, pidiendo a los dioses por su vida. Sonriendo como tonta, casi orgullosa, cada vez que algunos aldeanos hablaban de sus hazañas y poder.

_Además, ¿qué puedes perder? ¿Dinero, juventud, dignidad?_

Ya era una solterona a los ojos de todos; una fracasada que tenía que trabajar para mantenerse, y una mujer de la que muchas otras que se hallaban ya casadas debían preocuparse para que no _sedujese _a sus maridos.

Nada más que él importaba ahora.

Agasha había soñado tantas veces con esto y no le molestaría morir por conseguir un poco más. No tenía nada que perder si al menos lo intentaba, ¿verdad?

Después de todo él ya la evitaba como a una plaga.

Pero su toque le decía que él la evitaba por motivos distintos a los que ella daba por sentado. No había repudio en su roce ni odio en su fría piel; Agasha sintió su necesidad y decadencia. Su desesperación.

Abrió sus ojos incomoda por la postura, y vio con el corazón en la mano que el señor Albafica había cerrado los suyos, privándola de su brillo; moviendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro para seguir friccionando sus bocas. Sonrojándose bastante, Agasha dudó un poco, pero aprovechando que él se encontraba concentrado en lo suyo, alzó las manos lentamente regodeándose por sentir su largo cabello azulado en el proceso hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

Él se congeló al sentirla, más no se apartó.

…

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que te asarías en el hades?_

Después de todo no tendría que esperar tanto. Albafica mentiría si dijese que no esperaba esto, pero en su muy ilusa mente creyó que tendría tiempo de irse sin ser descubierto.

_Qué estúpido eres a veces. Manigoldo estaría orgulloso_.

Agasha acariciaba su rostro aprovechando que él se encontró sin la fuerza necesaria para apartarse y quitarla de su lado. Sin nada que decir ante la respuesta de la chica, quien juntó sus labios con los suyos sin ningún problema, más no hizo nada más.

Albafica tuvo que reprenderse duramente por gustar de sus caricias; tanto la que le ofrecía sus labios como la que sentía en su rostro, las manos de ella estaban llenas de cicatrices por su trabajo duro en la florería, incluso pudo sentir la aspereza de las yemas. El roce de la venda limpia en su mano derecha contra su rostro fue delicado.

Él no quería lastimarla más.

Ser tratado de este modo era un deleite como un pesar. Porque ya no sabía qué hacer, ella lo había descubierto y de nada le serviría buscar excusas patéticas o disculpas que fuesen lo suficientemente convincentes para que ella no pensase que él se había dejado llevar por su sublime encanto llevado de la mano por la inclemente soledad que lo mataba todos los días. Aunque así hubiese sido.

Ahora sólo esperaba que ella lo insultara y golpeara por su atrevimiento; después de todo estaba en su derecho.

Se había aprovechado y lo sabía. Esto podría costarle caro.

Haciendo uso de ese pensamiento separó su rostro del de ella para hablar; Agasha no lo soltó.

—Yo…

Ella sonrió para su indeseado alivio.

—¿Puedo levantarme? Me duele un poco la espalda —susurró más tranquila de lo que esperaba.

Torpeza nunca antes vista en él se hizo presente mágicamente cuando intentó darle espacio a Agasha para que pudiera acomodarse en la silla. Casi tropezó con su capa y entonces se preparó para dar una larga cadena de disculpas.

Agasha por su lado se rio quedamente al sentir que el karma no tenía piedad de nadie. Porque así como seguramente él debía sentirse en estos momentos, era tan solo el 10% de lo que el caballero le había hecho pasar esta mañana. Y sin embargo no buscaba torturarlo de ningún modo, sólo deseaba hacer una locura y para ello necesitaba de su cooperación.

Si la soledad iba a matarlos a ambos, ¿qué caso no tenían derecho de siquiera compartir este único momento juntos?

Lleno de pesar, Albafica desvió su mirada al suelo, quizás esperando a que ella empezara el reclamo.

—¿Por qué esa expresión, señor Albafica? —quiso saber malévolamente, acariciándose el cuello con la mano izquierda. Divertida, Agasha alzó una ceja cuando lo vio dudar.

Jamás había presenciado algo así, ¡por fin podía ver expresiones humanas en él!

Este descubrimiento valía mucho.

—Yo… no sé… cómo disculparme por mi atrevimiento… n-no sé…

Agasha suspiró sintiéndose poderosa bajo su repentina timidez. En serio esto era tan raro que comenzaba a dar miedo.

—Yo sí lo sé —se levantó de la silla acumulando todo aquel _valor femenino _del que una vez le habló la señora Tábata.

Lo que le dijo hace tiempo:

_»Querida, si piensas esperar sentada a tu príncipe encantado, déjame advertirte que estés preparada para cuando empiecen a salirte raíces de los pies. Él no aparecerá nada más porque tú te sientes y esperes como una idiota. Debes buscarlo y una vez que lo encuentres, aferrarlo a ti._

Recordando eso, Agasha se acercó a él, pero al parecer ese mecanismo tan molesto de apartarse de la gente volvía a fastidiarla, pues el señor Albafica dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No se aleje de mí —pidió en un susurro. Ella sentía el rostro caliente pero no se detuvo—. Por favor —lo llamó necesitada de su atención.

Aun en la oscuridad debido a que Albafica apagó la vela, Agasha pudo verlo tan claramente que se sintió con la valentía suficiente para pedirle que no se fuera. No aún.

La señora Tábata tuvo un buen punto al decirle que su vida no era tan larga como para dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro. En este caso todo podría tomarse literalmente.

_»En este mundo, hay hombres cerdos y hombres rectos que no tardan en convertirse en cerdos _—decretó la señora—_, y si no aprovechas al hombre recto déjame decirte que oficialmente puedes considerarte una completa retrasada._

Se acercó rememorando su plática, sus dudas. Su decisión.

_»Deja de soñar, Agasha. Un caballero como el señor Albafica nunca dejará que lo toques…_

Y sin embargo pudo alcanzarlo; llegar hasta él, acorralarlo hasta la esquina opuesta a la ventana, por la parte de la escalera que formaba pared donde finalmente ella pudo poner una mano sobre su mejilla. Tuvo que alzarse con la ayuda de las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo bien, dolía un poco pero valía la pena.

Él la miró con sus afilados ojos, tan brillantes y confundidos. Como si esperase que de pronto ella se volviese violenta e intentara atacarlo, o de plano cayese al piso muerta.

_»Nunca tendrás la oportunidad de siquiera rozar un cabello suyo._

Agasha lo miró a los ojos y comprendió un poco lo difícil que debía ser para él estar tan solo, tan afuera del mundo humano que le costaba aceptar cualquier contacto. Quiso llorar por él al detectar un brillo sumamente triste en su mirada, tan decaída y confusa.

—¿Puedo… abrazarle?

Quiso implorar por un beso suyo, pero hasta ahora se había tomado un acercamiento que en su vida pensó que lograría obtener.

_»Vive en el mundo real. Cásate con un buen hombre y posiblemente te irá bien en un futuro, quiero verte con hijos, casada y feliz, Agasha. Eso es lo que hubiese deseado tu padre _—decía la señora Tábata hasta que como todos, se rindió de hacer que Agasha dejase sus fantasías.

Fantasías que al fin podrían hacerse realidad.

Viéndose a los ojos, el señor Albafica movió sus brazos sin decir nada y los pasó por debajo de los de ella, los cuales aún estaban arriba con el fin de no dejar su cara, temiendo que se desvaneciese si lo hacía. Agasha sonrió poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él, pegando su rostro al peto de la armadura, sintiendo el frío que esta le provocaba mientras sentía las cálidas manos del Santo sobre su espalda alta.

«Perdóname papá, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar al señor Albafica y casarme con alguien que no sea él». Apretó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y se aferró con fuerza mientras sus pies cedían al peso y la orillaban a darse cuenta que para poder cubrirlo como quería hacerlo le hacía falta altura, complexión y solidez.

Por eso mismo Agasha se sorprendió mucho cuando fue el propio Caballero de Piscis quien la apartó lo suficiente como para agacharse lo suficiente y tomar el control completo del abrazo; metiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su cabello, tan desesperado por frotarse con ella que olvidó que la armadura era un poco dolorosa para Agasha, quien sólo puso pasar las manos por debajo de los brazos de él para toparse con la fría armadura que cubría la espalda del hombre.

_»Todos los Santos… y sobretodo los Dorados, son hombres con la que la gran mayoría de niñas tontas se ilusionan. ¿Pero sabes por qué sólo una en un millón puede estar junto a uno ellos? _—la joven Agasha de aquel entonces negó con la cabeza—. _Porque ellos cargan con un peso tan grande que cuando la bella ilusión se desvanece y la cruda realidad les pega en la cara, esas tontas suelen huir como cobardes. Sin importarles que ellos, como todos nosotros, son humanos y sus sentimientos pueden ser heridos también. _

El temblor en Albafica fue evidente, su ansiedad por apretarla claramente demostraba todo lo que años de soledad le hicieron a su salud, tanto física como mental. Todo su dolor.

El peso del que le habló la señora Tábata no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía emanar de él. Los labios de Agasha temblaron con tristeza; las lágrimas que esa pobre alma llena de penuria le provocó, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Este peso la lastimaba tanto que por un segundo creyó que se desmoronaría en sus brazos.

No supo de dónde sacó la fortaleza para no sollozar. Dejó que él deslizase sus manos por su espalda, mientras ella pasaba las suyas por la armadura y suave cabello azul, dándole más espacio para acomodar su mentón sobre su hombro.

_»Ellos podrán ser poderosos y lucir inclementes ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero siguen siendo humanos y como tal pueden sentir el dolor y la decepción _—la señora Tábata tenía tanta razón—._ Por eso usualmente no congenian con personas fuera de su círculo, porque no todos tienen la capacidad de ofrecerles confort de ningún tipo; sólo conversaciones sin sentido y caricias frívolas. Querida, recuerda mis palabras. Amistades y amoríos vacíos no les sirven de nada._

¿Estaba siendo tan arrogante? ¿Tan insensible con él? Agasha no dudaba en que lo que sentía era verdadero. Pero temía demasiado por salir herida, o peor, herirlo a él… temía tanto que por un segundo se encontró con la mente en blanco.

Se prometió a sí misma que no se alejaría del Santo; mucho menos se acobardaría.

Aun así tenía miedo de fallarle.

—Señor Albafica —musitó sintiéndolo inhalar con fuerza sobre su piel, la cual se estremeció. Ella alzó la cara al techo tratando de no dejarse llevar por el dolor que sentía en su querido Santo.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Al cabo de un corto tiempo se separaron un poco más no se soltaron, de hecho, sus caras quedaron tan cerca que con un leve movimiento podrían juntar sus labios otra vez.

Agasha lo vio a los ojos nuevamente y vio un brillo distinto en ellos. Ella se sintió nerviosa, pues tenía una leve idea de que lo él podría estar pensando.

Agradeciendo que él no la dejase por completo, la chica, con esfuerzo y lentitud se abrió paso y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él; se sentían frías pero suaves. Las acarició mientras le decía con los labios temblorosos:

—No le pido que me entregue su corazón —acarició suave—, sólo que por una noche me deje confortarlo. —Él no dijo nada, a lo que ella agregó—: No soy ni la mitad de bella que podría serlo una concubina, de hecho admito que soy virgen…

_Idiota, ¿qué pretendes al decirle eso?_

Agasha no supo cómo componer su error. Prosiguió al no sentirlo alejándose.

—Yo sólo… quiero…

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —replicó Albafica usando una voz ronca, casi como si estuviera regañándola. Las manos de él apretaron la toga que Agasha usaba—. Y ya sé que eres virgen.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saberlo, descolocándose.

—Sólo lo sé…

Él desvió la mirada y luego la apresó en ella otra vez.

—No soy nadie para juzgarte. Las únicas amantes que he tenido en mi vida… si siguiesen vivas, ya las hubiese matado.

Por el fuego que parecía querer salírsele por los ojos, Agasha quiso decirle que se daba una idea. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablado? ¿Acaso tan malas amantes fueron que no pudieron satisfacerlo? ¿Qué le habrían hecho o dicho para que las recordase con tanto rencor?

—Y tú, en tu inocencia no sabes lo que dices —continuó usando la severidad de la que todos hablaban—. Dices que quieres confortarme. Incluso me ofreces tu cuerpo —bisbisó como si lo hubiese insultado—, pero yo no puedo tomarte como lo haría cualquier otro hombre. No planeo casarme ni tampoco pienso forjar lazos afectivos con nadie. Mucho menos si se trata de ti.

Ella se confundió.

—¿Entonces por qué me besó? ¿Y por qué sigue abrazado a mí? —preguntó no queriendo que su voz delatase lo herida que comenzaba a sentirse—. Yo no le pido compromiso algu…

—¡No lo entiendes!

Bruscamente él apartó su agarre antes de soltarla; levantándose y encarándola. Agasha no pudo retenerlo, Albafica simplemente se soltó de ella.

—Esto no tiene que ver con el compromiso… yo sé… —soltó un suspiro de burla seca—, yo sé que lo único que provoco en ti es lujuria. Y no es eso lo que busco. ¡Jamás lo he buscado, ¿no entiendes?!

El frío que la invadió cuando él se apartó fue peor que el que sintió al chocar contra su armadura, la cual resplandecía con la escasa luz que se adentraba por la ventana. Agasha se dejó embargar por esa alteración y en un arranque de molestia se dispuso a hacerle entender (por las buenas o por las malas) que ella no era ninguna estúpida.

—¡Sé lo que siento! ¡Y no es lujuria! —replicó con la misma fuerza que él.

Si el señor Albafica pensaba que sus sentimientos eran únicamente carnales ella iba a demostrarle lo contrario. Agasha quería entregarse a él porque siempre fue ese su deseo, ¡suyo y de nadie más! Por ello quiso mantenerse pura para cuando sus ñoñas fantasías pudiesen cumplirse. Y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de aprovechar la noche, él la tachaba de lujuriosa. De inmadura y quizás lo era… pero comenzaba a sentirse desesperada.

Esto era una ofensa que Agasha no pensaba aceptar sin más.

—¡Sí lo es! —replicó él.

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Yo sé lo que quiero y si mi deseo es entregarme a usted, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?! ¡¿Soy demasiado bajita, demasiado flaca?! ¡¿Por qué no me deja…?!

—¡Porque temo matarte!

De acuerdo, esto comenzaba a salirse de control, pero ni Agasha ni Albafica querían dar su brazo a torcer. Ella porque se había aferrado al deseo y él porque no quería dejarse llevar por este.

—¡Estoy viva y seguiré viva!

—¡Eso hasta que se acabe mi tiempo, entonces morirás!

—¡Yo no entiendo eso!

—¡Claro que no! ¡No lo entiendes porque si lo hicieras no estarías cerca de mí!

Albafica pensaba en marcharse, dejar la conversación ahí y dejar que ella lo odiase por su obstinación. Fue hasta la puerta pero no vio venir su movimiento, Agasha corrió hasta la puerta y la bloqueó con su cuerpo.

—Quítate —espetó mirándola, fuera de quicio. ¿Por qué no comprendía del peligro que corría estando con él?

¿Por qué se aferraba a permanecer a su lado? ¿Tanto era el deseo carnal que expiraba por su persona? Albafica no lo entendía y si había algo que lo molestaba más que las burlas de Kardia era no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—No —Agasha alzó los brazos de lado a lado. Dando a entender que la única forma de quitarla era tocándola.

Eso era lo último que él quería hacer.

Si él volvía a sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo… sería capaz de tomarla ahí mismo.

—Quítate —le gruñó con furia.

—¡No!

Llenándose de fastidio, Albafica echó una vista por las ventanas de los lados pero ninguna iba a ser lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiese lanzarse por ella y no quedar en ridículo atorándose. Iba a considerar ir más rápido que ella hasta la puerta trasera… pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

No quería tenerla corriendo detrás de él.

Soltando un rugido cual león, Albafica se fue a pasos agigantados para subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación de Agasha y hacer lo que debió haber hecho apenas despertó. Una caída desde esa altura no le haría ningún daño (menos si usaba su armadura), pero a ella en definitiva la mataría o de plano le rompería algunos huesos.

Si esa necia chica se empeñaba en seguirlo, entonces caería sola y se daría cuenta del error que cometía intentando quedarse con él.

No había otro modo de hacerla entender.

Además ya no quedaba tiempo, en pocos minutos… o segundos, el efecto del agua de los Campos Elíseos desaparecería y entonces Albafica tendría un nuevo rostro en sus pesadillas que lo perseguiría por siempre. Y esta vez sería peor porque este bello e inocente rostro él guardaba como un celoso secreto que no deseaba manchar con sangre.

—¡No! —exclamó Agasha corriendo con él.

Albafica bien pudo haber usado una velocidad mayor para despistarla, pero mantendría el plan.

¿Dejarlo o caer? Estaba a su elección.

_No mientras. Sabes que quieres que te siga._

Furioso, de un golpe abrió la puerta de la alcoba de Agasha, fue hasta la ventana y una vez que la abrió se preparó para saltar. Acto que fue interrumpido cuando la sintió atraparlo por la espalda.

La oyó respirar agitada.

_Demonios… _

Su mente racional le dijo que la apartara de un golpe. Qué tomase sus manos y la hiciera soltarlo, pero aparentemente no podía evitar que uno de esos pequeños lapsus de estupidez en los que mandaba todo al infierno y hacía algo realmente imbécil, lo manipulase esta noche.

—No quieres entender…

—Es mi decisión —espetó ella aferrándose más—, no la suya.

Por supuesto que no, Albafica de Piscis no había sido concebido para elegir nada por su voluntad. Desde su postura como caballero hasta su segura muerte en la próxima Guerra Santa; todos y cada uno de sus pasos en esta vida ya estaban predichos y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo, sólo seguir las reglas y rogar a los dioses porque una vez muerto tuviesen compasión de su alma.

Él cubrió las pequeñas manos con las suyas, sintiendo el aire acariciando su rostro y cabello. Bastó con un segundo que se perdió a sí mismo para que su propia armadura se desvaneciera en un resplandor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

«¿Acaso tú… estás de acuerdo con esto?». Sabía que la armadura no le respondería. Jamás lo hacía y sin embargo Albafica sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

No sabía qué le había dolido más. El abandono de su armadura o el sentir que el agarre de Agasha no había aflojado en ningún momento, cosa que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco, despertando de ese sueño eterno al que él lo había sumergido con esfuerzo y dolor.

Emociones que él mismo se había obligado a ocultar resurgían con una fuerza titánica que le costaba creerlo.

Y todo por esta niña.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Estamos casi a mitad del fic.  
_

_Obviamente mientras trabajo en este fic también lo hago en el que sigue._

_Esta saga ya cuenta con dos escritos extra que se publicarán cuando sea el momento. Además de que el segundo "libro" de "Decretos Divinos" también está casi a la mitad y quizás sea un poco má slargo que este._

_Además de que estoy trabajando en un calendario y en algunos archivos extra con cierta información que posiblemente vaya a ser publicado en Facebook o Wattpad._

_¡Gracias por seguir este escrito!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	12. XI - Corazón Sangrante

**•**

* * *

XI

**Corazón Sangrante**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Agasha se sorprendió aún más que Albafica por la desaparición de la armadura. De hecho por un segundo creyó que él mismo lo había ocasionado para aprovechar su instantánea sorpresa, soltarse de su agarre y de ese modo librarse de ella para siempre. Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, una vez que el resplandor amarillo se fue, Agasha se dio cuenta que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

La tensión de su cuerpo seguía ahí, por eso ella no iba a confiarse ni por un segundo de que en cualquier momento no se iría.

«No lo soltaré» pensó fieramente convencida de que si lo hacía él en definitiva nunca más volvería a permitirle estar tan cerca.

Ella no iba a permitirlo, no lo dejaría marchar sin más. No después de besarla, mucho menos luego de abrazarla de ese modo allá abajo; el anhelo que había sentido provenir de él era aún más intenso que el suyo, ella lo supo de inmediato.

Agasha se negaba a creer que él sólo había estado jugando con sus sentimientos y en realidad, lo que a él le preocupaba era hacerle daño. Aun así no iba a permitir que se alejase de ella.

No lo soltaría.

—Por favor… —jamás en su vida había rogado por nada, le costaba demasiado asimilar que lo estaba haciendo ahora—. No le pido compromiso alguno, sólo unos minutos… sólo unos minutos.

Como si los dioses se regocijasen al hacerla miserable, le otorgaron el _don _de ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo como quien recibe agua fría de golpe.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba rogando patéticamente cómo para qué? ¿Para pasar una noche a su lado y dejar que se fuera para siempre? ¿Tanto así valía su dignidad ahora?

Se pensaba entregar a un hombre que no podía importarle menos si al final de la noche ella lloraba por su ausencia o no.

_»Debes decidir bien qué es lo que quieres, hija._

Dándose cuenta de lo lamentable que debería estarse notando su poca autoestima, Agasha comenzó a sentir su garganta cerrándose y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba avergonzada de mendigar de rodillas por la atención del señor Albafica, cansada de sus negatorias, y sin embargo no quería que él siguiera rechazándola.

Agasha rogaba porque no se fuese, que no la separase con su frialdad otra vez.

Ya no se sintió capaz de retener las gruesas lágrimas. No sollozó. No gritó. Ella no supo si eso fue algo bueno… o todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esto tenía que confundirla tanto?

¿Por qué tenía que doler así?

¿Por qué era ella la que tenía que sufrir por un sentimiento no compartido?

¿Por qué no podía sencillamente olvidarlo?

…

Pocas veces Albafica de Piscis se sentía tan miserable.

Esta noche pensaba que realmente pertenecía a la peor clase de basura desechada por el hombre, y no se sentía con los ánimos de discutir eso. Tampoco iría contracorriente con el hecho de que viviría con esa friolenta realidad como con el veneno en su sangre hasta el fin de sus días.

¿Por qué esta niña seguía sin entender?

No quería hacerle daño… no quería matarla; no deseaba preservar su rostro como una víctima más.

Pero claramente estaba haciendo algo peor. Estaba matándola. No físicamente sino al parecer, él mismo hería su interior con sus palabras de una forma que rayaba lo ruin. No era como si Albafica no hubiese hecho eso mismo en un antaño con otros para evitarse encuentros innecesarios sin embargo algo en Agasha la hacía notable; quizás especial. Ir por esos rumbos lo estaba confundiendo más de lo normal. Debía parar.

Para peor, él con claridad veía que estaba hiriendo sin piedad ese hermoso corazón puro y cálido que se había abierto para él. Ese que ella le entregaba y él no dejaba de apuñalar.

¿Por qué?

—Agasha —musitó apartando las manos de ella; verla intentando impedirlo con toda su fuerza significó tanto para él, que Albafica comprendió lo mucho que esta chica valía.

No es que antes no fuese así, es sólo que en este instante vio lo que Agasha estaba haciendo sin que ninguno se diese cuenta.

Ella se enterraba en su corazón causándole un daño que la mismísima _Rosa Sangrienta _envidiaría. Con su gentileza estaba envolviéndolo en un hechizo tan sublime como peligroso.

Viendo la luna por la ventana, Albafica tuvo el presentimiento de que esto era el fin.

Con su corazón latiendo fuerte, no había más que pelear.

Ella lo había vencido.

Desde el momento en que se encontraron en aquel páramo lluvioso y creyó que luego de extenderle su capa, no la vería nunca más. Desde que se acostumbró a verla constantemente pasar por su tempo para ir a visitar el Santuario para entregar sus flores a su Ilustrísima y la señorita Athena. Desde que insistentemente buscaba charlar con él, recibiendo desplantes groseros de su parte.

Él había perdido esa batalla y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Agasha soltó un quejido adolorido al instante en el que Albafica separó sus temblorosos brazos y pudo darse la vuelta, bajándolos sin esfuerzo.

Sollozando y sin intenciones de abrir sus ojos, lo oyó suspirar y más tarde, sintió sus dedos limpiando su rostro.

La situación no era graciosa, Albafica no pensaba que esto fuese un chiste ni mucho menos algo de lo que pudiese reírse. Pero ella hipaba de una forma tan inocente como cómica que él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Ella lloró aún más por pensar que él se reía de ella.

—Ya no llores —pidió Albafica sin dejar de limpiar—. Mírame, Agasha.

—E-e-es que no pu-puedo pa-parar —chilló intentando evitar que él siguiese viéndola en ese estado.

Albafica no cedió a su plan, ignorante de su vergüenza, la sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla en su sitio. Incluso flexionó sus rodillas un poco para hacerlo sin tener que lastimarla más. Cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos, era la misma que él limpiaba con el mayor tacto posible.

—M-me siento ta-tan avergonzada —admitió ella hipeando—, n-no quería humillarme de nuevo —chilló—, y aquí estoy. Llorando otra vez. ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarlo tanto!

Sintiéndose mareada. Las piernas de Agasha flaquearon, ella se preparó para el impacto pero él la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Sin decirle nada, la guio hasta su cama donde le dejó sentarse, manteniéndose después un poco lejos, Albafica salió de la habitación.

«Qué idiota eres» se dijo Agasha a sí misma impidiendo que sus quejidos subiesen de tono y se viese en la penosa necesidad de respirar fuerte para que la mucosa acumulada en su nariz no saliese de ella y manchase más su cara.

Se sentía roja, hinchada y ridícula.

Albafica ya hace poco que había cruzado la puerta de su cuarto, a lo que ella creyó que se había ido, dejándola sola. Sin embargo su corazón se negó a pensar en su abandono hasta que oyese el sonido de la puerta de abajo cerrándose, cosa que, curiosamente, no pasó. O quizás no oyó nada en su negación.

Al poco tiempo, Agasha ya se encontraba hipando. Acostada y dándole la espalda a la puerta, se sentía aún más débil que cuando despertó esta mañana, sus ojos estaban irritados y no dudaba que toda su cara fuese un desastre.

¿Y qué hacía ella? Oliendo con descaro sus sábanas. Estas aún tenían el perfume de él, como si el señor Albafica durmiese ahí todas las noches, pero eso sólo pasaría en sus ilusiones. Aspiró lento y profundo, o eso hasta saltó en su sitio debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó su entrada de vuelta.

Indecisa y apenada, Agasha se mantuvo quieta en su lugar. No estaba lista para verlo a la cara otra vez. Menos ahora que nuevas lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos para ir a parar a su almohada.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos en un pobre intento de parar de sollozar.

Lloraba como si él le hubiese dicho que la odiaba.

_¿En serio sería una sorpresa que lo hiciese?_

La chica dudó hasta que sintió cómo él le jalaba de los pies.

—Siéntate —ordenó firme.

Sabiendo que él la obligaría a obedecerlo si no lo hacía, Agasha se sentó cuidadosa y lentamente aún con las manos sobre su cara, cerró sus ojos impidiéndose a sí misma notar cómo el señor Albafica presenciaba su deplorable y patético aspecto.

Se ocultó además detrás de su enmarañado cabello, hipando fuerte.

Agasha dejó que Albafica la acomodase para sentarse bien en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, sin embargo sus pies no encontraron el piso frío, sino con la presencia de agua caliente, lo suficientemente acogedora como para hacerle suspirar.

La sorpresa hizo que ella abriera los ojos y admirase lo increíble.

—¿Qué hace? —musitó roncamente, estupefacta.

Albafica de Piscis no dijo nada mientras que, arrodillado, lavaba los pies de Agasha con ayuda del agua caliente en la cubeta de metal que había tomado del baño y del agua que sacó del pozo y se aseguró de calentar rápido usando su cosmos.

A él le costó un poco mantener una temperatura adecuada para lo que haría pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.

Sin una respuesta a su pregunta, permaneciendo callada, la chica se dejó embargar por las maravillosas sensaciones que experimentaba con su masaje. Sus lagos dedos pasaban por las plantas de sus pies hasta los tobillos, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar que saliesen gemidos, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Parcialmente por la vergüenza anterior, y parcialmente por la pena experimentada ahora. Era raro, pero Agasha no sintió similitud en ambas emociones vergonzosas. Antes se había sentido inquieta… ahora ya podía respirar con más calma.

Había dejado de llorar al fin, sus ojos querían cerrarse, agotados. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y necesitaba descansar.

El cabello de Albafica se encargaba de ocultar su rostro de ella, tan taciturno como si no hubiesen estado gritándose el uno al otro hace unos momentos, continuó lavando los pies de Agasha con un cuidado magistral hasta que el agua se encontró tibia.

Ella cerró los ojos al instante en el que él sacó uno de sus pies, llevándolo hasta sus piernas donde tenía una toalla. La que había usado para secar el cuerpo de Agasha la noche anterior y la que ahora pasaba por entre sus dedos con lentitud.

Luego de acabar con uno empezó otro. Fue entonces que él rompió su silencio.

—Tienes mucha vida por delante —musitó pasando los pulgares sobre sobre su pie izquierdo por encima de la toalla—, no tienes una idea de cuanta.

¿Por qué le decía esto? Ya lo sabía, y quería compartir esa vida con él.

—Supongo… pero no entiendo. No entiendo nada —sintiéndose derrotada, Agasha se dejó caer sobre su cama, él bajó su pie y tomó el recipiente con el agua tibia con las intenciones de llevarlo afuera.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes —terminó de decir, saliendo del cuarto.

Esta vez Agasha no se sintió con los deseos de llorar ni de perseguirlo, simplemente bajó del colchón para buscar un trapo para limpiar su cara, limpiar su nariz y al final arrojarlo bajo la cama. Regresó a ella rápido, luego sacudió toda la tierra que hubiese podido acumular en sus pies, tomando su anterior postura.

Estaba más tranquila. También estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir peleando. Además de que algo le decía que él regresaría.

Y así fue.

Al final él volvió a su cuarto para cerrar su ventana, de donde ya comenzaba a entrar un frío inaguantable pero Agasha estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Luego él se volteó hacia su dirección y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Aún sigues con tu idea de querer _confortarme_? —preguntó casi irónico, aunque su voz seria

Para cuando ella lo vio, él se encontraba secando el agua de sus manos en su ropa. Seguro luego de tirar el agua las había lavado y ahora quizás pensaba irse definitivamente.

—Sí —musitó Agasha sin pensárselo mucho.

Nadie, ni siquiera su padre le había hecho claudicar sobre su deseo de querer conocerlo, por poco que fuese. Albafica de Piscis es alguien sumamente misterio, ¿y cómo no serlo? Siendo el caballero consagrado a Athena más antisocial de todos (con justa razón) era claro que Agasha sentía anhelo por darle aunque sea un buen recuerdo.

Aún si su corazón claudicaba ante el dolor de su abandono, ella comprendía que la misión de Albafica era pelear y posiblemente morir por la noble causa de salvar al mundo de Hades; y de todo dios loco que quisiera causar estragos en el planeta. Agasha sólo quería sentir que había podido hacer algo por él, darle algo suyo que lo ayudase a tolerar su triste soledad. Albafica podría negarlo pero al final del día era un ser humano como ella, que por su misión debía ocultar su dolor de todo el mundo. Por eso ella estaba haciendo esto, por el amor que sentía latir y por el corazón que él mismo debió haber matado para continuar con su propósito.

Agasha jamás podría comparar su dolor con el de él. Nunca.

¿Y qué diablos? Mejor entregarse al señor Albafica porque así se lo pedía su corazón y morir siendo una solterona, a tener que conformarse con tener a un marido infiel e irresponsable al que mantener con su propio negocio.

Lo peor es que era ese tipo de hombres los abundaban en Rodorio.

Albafica de Piscis era un Caballero de Athena, ella una insignificante florista cuya muerte no quitaría ni daría nada a la causa de proteger al mundo. La misión de él era importante, y ella era una idiota.

—No sé cuánto tiempo quede… antes de que mi sangre te mate —advirtió como un último recurso para hacerla dudar.

No funcionó.

Más decidida que nunca, Agasha subió los pies a la cama, se arrodilló frente a él y llevó sus propias manos hasta los lazos de su toga, los que se unían para evitar que la prenda cayese. Los desató a ambos y no hizo nada para impedir que su ropa se deslizase de su piel para quedar expuesta ante los ojos azules de Albafica.

Se sintió avergonzada, pero luego recordó que él ya la había visto desnuda.

En serio, ¿acaso no había producido nada en él? ¿Ni un cosquilleo? ¿Tan poco atractiva la encontraba que ni siquiera se movía un solo centímetro ni para decirle que se había vuelto una mujer patética?

Agasha sentía que ella misma estaba pisoteando su orgullo como nunca antes en su vida.

_¿Por qué ese afán de quedar en ridículo frente a él?_

Ella no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a darse por vencida. Demasiados rechazos en una sola hora eran demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Guiada por el bochorno, Agasha bajó la vista hasta la sábana y su propia toga arrugada bajo sus rodillas; no encontraba nada interesante en ellas pero era mejor que ver el rostro estoico de Albafica.

Parpadeó sólo una vez antes de que sintiese cómo una mano fría la empujaba hacia atrás. Lento, sin rudeza. Sorprendida lo vio a su lado, acomodando sus piernas para poder quitarle la toga por completo, deslizándola y al final arrojándola lejos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más al admirar cómo Albafica se desprendía de su playera por encima de la cabeza; sus duros músculos se manifestaron ante su pasmada cara.

Luego de que él dejase caer al piso la prenda subió con ella a la cama.

Sonrojada hasta el cuello, ella creyó que se había vuelto loca. Pero no, él era real. ¡Su peso y su piel lo eran!

El corazón de Agasha saltó por toda la horda de sentimientos que lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Pero no quiso arruinar nada hablando, preguntándole ahora si no estaba jugándole una broma pesada.

—¿Sigues sin arrepentirte? —su voz ronca casi la hizo jadear.

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, él acarició sus piernas temblorosas con lentitud con sus fríos dedos.

Estremeciéndose ante su toque Agasha negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar y mirarlo al mismo tiempo.

Ella quiso gritar. Albafica tomó sus rodillas y las separó lo suficiente como para que él pudiese ver su centro; ella, sonrojándose bastante, desvió su mirada a la pared. No pudo seguir soportar más el nerviosismo que la consumía lento y sin piedad cada vez que él hacía algo.

—¿Y ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

Agasha gimió, saltando en su sitio, sintiendo dos dedos de él sobre su vientre mientras que con la mano izquierda recorría la piel de una de su pierna derecha. Lo sentía acariciándola de forma circular sólo con las yemas. La gélida y firme piel de él estaba haciendo contacto delicado con la suya; la sensación fue sumamente exquisita como aterradora.

A su edad, muchas chicas ya habían experimentado por lo menos uno o dos encuentros sexuales en por lo menos un año; ya fuese con sus maridos o con algún otro hombre. Pero ella no. Ella ni siquiera había intentado tocarse a sí misma por vergüenza… ¿y si alguien lo descubría? Sería el hazmerreír del pueblo.

Pero…

¿Acaso _esto _no sería peor? Es decir, iba a meterse con un hombre que no era su esposo, ni su pretendiente… ¿al menos él la soportaba?

No iba a decirlo pero, Agasha con los ojos cerrados se había arrojado por su propia voluntad a un abismo desconocido, oscuro y profundo. Uno que le producía temor como ansiedad, deseo, nervios… pero a la vez era capaz de darle una sensación de calidez jamás antes conocida.

¿Ese abismo tendría fondo? ¿La mataría? ¿Le daría algo de confort? ¿O la quemaría al fin hasta que sus huesos se calcinaran?

Con esa última cuestión girando en el interior de su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos más fuerte y se mordió los labios, Albafica, sin perderse de ninguno de sus gestos fue bajando sus dedos hasta perderse entre el vello de su centro. Agasha estaba tensa y no le costaba nada sentirlo.

Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella al instante en el que él fue explorando su piel expuesta, meciendo sus dedos por encima de su virginal abertura, la cual no tardó en humedecerse, haciendo un recorrido lento desde atrás hacia adelante, poniendo especial atención en el clítoris.

Agasha sintió que las piernas se le entumecían y su vientre se calentaba, cosquilleando. ¿Era así cómo le había explicado la señora Tábata que se sentía ser atendida por el hombre que amas?

_No, era mucho mejor_.

Sus manos pequeñas se aferraron fuerte a la sábana, soltando suspiros sin abrir los ojos, pues él empezaba a meter uno de sus dedos adentro suyo para acariciarla más, rozándola criminalmente cada vez más y más rápido.

Exhalando ante un espasmo, mecánicamente Agasha reaccionó. Perdida en el placer experimentado por primera vez, se permitió suspirar su nombre.

—Se-señor Albafica… —el dedo de él adentrándose más, acariciando todo rincón posible, explorándola. Ella soltó otro grito y otro más.

_Oh dioses, qué esto no sea un sueño._

Albafica sólo se mantuvo sereno al mirarla.

Disfrutó viéndola retorciéndose abajo suyo sólo por tener a uno de sus dedos adentro de su cálido interior. No habían pasado ni 4 minutos y la chica ya había comenzado a sudar y temblar. Lo peor de todo es que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus gemidos y chillidos.

Albafica empezaba a sentir que su miembro palpitaba bajo los pantalones, ansioso por liberarse y envolverse en la suavidad que hasta el momento sólo podía sentir con sus dedos.

Se negaba a darle a Agasha el mismo trato que él recibió cuando era un niño. Nunca le haría nada que pudiese herirla o hacerla llorar más. Primero moriría antes de ser el motivo de su dolor. Lamentablemente él sabía que al irse era probable que debiese suicidarse puesto que al tocarla iba a marcar una zona en el corazón de Agasha que no debía siquiera rozar.

Hoy no moriría, hoy iba a ir en contra de su buen juicio. Probó deslizar sus dedos por encima de su piel cálida y húmeda, para agitar su dedo sobre su clítoris. Agasha respondió casi de inmediato gritando extasiada su nombre; sólo el de él. Aumentó su ritmo un poco más.

Él suspiró cuando Agasha soltó la sábana y llevó sus manos a la suya, ayudándolo a acariciarla. Envuelta en su propio placer y su deseo de recibir más.

La noche de ayer pudo verla desnuda, incluso en una fase mucho más atrevida que la de hoy, pero de una forma impresionante que no supo el qué era, Albafica se sentía completamente vigoroso ante su aprobación. En estos instantes ella no estaba ahogada en alcohol, tampoco carecía de algún sentido común más allá del ya mencionado punto de estupidez que le impedía alejarse de él; Albafica se sentía como una bestia por estar haciéndole esto. Por claudicar ante los sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

Se sentía como un bastardo.

Por tocarla como lo hacía, por verla en esta condición cuando se suponía que el que debía admirarla así debía ser su futuro marido. Como Caballero, se sintió asqueado por su debilidad, pero como el hombre de carne y hueso que era, se vio completamente incapaz de apartarse cuando cayó en cuenta de que él era el causante del gozo de Agasha, incluso de su primer orgasmo.

Esa mente fría que tanto orgullo le causaba se había derretido ante su calidez. El hombre que tanta soledad había pasado durante toda su vida, necesitaba más. Deseaba incluso abrazarla para que su gélida piel reviviese con el calor de ella.

La pobre chica tembló de pies a cabeza, arqueando su espalda y exclamando algo que él no pudo comprender bien, lo que Albafica sí pudo entender a la perfección fue el significado de las constantes pulsaciones que apretaron sus dedos y la humedad que espontáneamente había crecido entre las piernas de Agasha.

Ella cayó agotada sobre la cama, pensó por un segundo que iba a molestarlo al hacer ruidos tan vergonzosos, pero al ver a Albafica notó como él se hallaba también un poco sonrojado. Mirándola a ella.

«¿Estará pensando en alguien más?» sintió ese pequeño miedo repentino, ¿y qué tal si ella no le provocaba la misma excitación que estaba experimentando? «Por favor, que no haya nadie más».

Suspirando agitada y entumecida, se incorporó con cuidado y lentitud para intentar despojarlo de su pantalón. Sin embargo él la tomó de los hombros y la regresó abajo.

¿Debería preocuparse por eso?

Según lo que le había dicho la señora Tábata a Agasha, ella tendría que satisfacerlo del mismo modo. Acariciándolo y no quedarse como una roca esperando a que él hiciera todo el trabajo. Y aunque jamás en su vida se había atrevido a estar con un hombre, parcialmente por su trabajo agotador y parcialmente por seguir pensando en él, Agasha se sentía deseosa por regresarle algo del placer que le había hecho experimentar.

Por eso mismo se extrañó cuando él la obligó a permanecer en su postura. Luego se tendió lento por encima de ella, más no la besó, como Agasha había pensado en un principio que haría, sino que llevó a su boca uno de sus pechos para adorarlo con su lengua.

Notándolo recorriendo suavemente el contorno de su pezón fue la perdición. Agasha se sintió desfallecer cuando casi al mismo tiempo la mano de él retomaba el movimiento adentro suyo, está vez enfocándose más en su clítoris, llevándola a la locura.

La chica llevó sus manos a la espalda de él acariciándolo con fuerza, pasando sus manos por sus músculos. Gimiendo por más.

Meció sus piernas de arriba abajo con el fin de mantener su cabeza en su sitio y no irse por otros lados. Necesitaba recordarse que esto no era una alucinación y era el verdadero Santo de Piscis quien estaba acariciándola, tanto con su lengua como con su mano. Su cuerpo firme aplastándola sin quitarle aire con su peso sino con sus caricias.

No podía permitirse olvidar este momento.

Demencialmente estaba sensible ante sus atenciones. Chillaba con éxtasis. Agasha suspiró cuando él pasó de un pecho al otro para darle la misma atención.

—¡S-se si-siente ta-tan bi-bien! —mascullaba viendo venir una nueva culminación bajo los brazos de su amado caballero.

Al instante en el que ella abrió la boca para gritar ante su segundo orgasmo él la besó.

Metió su lengua adentro y encontró la suya sin problemas. Agasha quiso gritar de gozo, al fin pudo saborearlo; su inexperiencia no fue obstáculo. La tristeza, el dolor y la soledad se fundieron en un exótico dulzor que ella desconocía y por ende no podía describir, más no creía poder olvidarlo jamás.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes, de hecho no supo cómo responder adecuadamente y eso la frustró un poco. Pero lo olvidó pronto, pues Albafica bajó hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo igual que hizo con sus senos. Cada vez tomando más posesión de su cuerpo.

Desenvolviéndose de igual forma con el paso de los minutos a su lado. Adquiriendo más confianza para seguir explorándola íntimamente.

El sonido que hacía al besar y lamer su piel, junto al que presenciaba viniendo de su centro al ser acariciado por él, le dieron a entender a Agasha que ya no quería seguir esperando más.

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Quería aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo que no podía resistirlo más.

—Ya no puedo… aguantar más… ¡le necesito adentro!

Apretó los dientes al sentirlo separándole. Tocando su nariz con la suya y dando un corto beso a sus labios.

—Sólo un poco más —dijo adentrando un segundo dedo, ella apretó los dientes—. Necesito prepararte bien o te dolerá mucho.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —aseguró arqueando su cadera chocando con más fuerza contra sus dedos.

Ambos gimieron.

Albafica sólo esperaba que ella tuviese razón, porque él tampoco estaba para seguir jugando más. Sin apartarse consiguió dejar de tocar a Agasha, desabrochando su pantalón con una mano y con esa misma sacar su miembro. Bajó un poco más sus pantalones, invadiendo la boca de Agasha.

Su pasión lo embargó. El calor que le ofrecía Agasha era sublime, tan confortante que su lado más humano (el cual creyó muerto hace mucho) imploró por un poco de piedad.

Estaba a punto de gritar exasperado.

Era tan injusto que sólo tuviese esta oportunidad para rodearse de calor humano antes de volver a refundirse en un hueco oscuro como una serpiente.

Finalmente la tocó usando su miembro, la oyó gemir al pasar su erección sobre su húmeda cavidad. Se lubricó con los jugos vaginales y con su propia mano, sin dejar de besarla y manteniéndola concentrada en sus labios.

Demonios, comenzaba a doler. Ansiaba poder sepultarse en ella hasta la funda pero debía controlarse o la lastimaría en serio.

Se separó lo suficiente para darles un respiro a ambos. Se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y llevó su miembro hasta donde tenía que ir. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, rozando sus narices, ella puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrió.

Besándola una vez más, luego de lubricarse bien, Albafica empujó adentro con fuerza, la necesaria para no dar paso a la duda. Sentir el cuerpo de ella dándole la bienvenida sintió que terminaría adentro, pero Albafica encontró la fuerza para no hacerlo. Apretando los dientes y los párpados se tuvo que recordar que ella no era ninguna prostituta. Era una mujer. Una buena mujer. Agasha se había ofrecido a él y debía responder con el mayor tacto posible. No como si fuese una bestia salvaje.

Agasha chilló echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una fuerte incomodidad se implementó en ella. Algo duro y caliente adentro suyo trajo más que dolor, una sensación placentera que no pudo describir. Trató de hacer caso omiso al ardor que equivalía su intromisión; pensó que quizás él tuvo razón y debió esperar un poco más.

«Ya no importa» pensó moviendo las piernas para apretarlo con ellas. Sus manos seguían sobre las mejillas de él. Sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno desesperadamente.

—Agasha… mírame —pidió Albafica orillándola a volverle la mirada.

El miembro de él palpitaba, abriéndose paso en su interior, Agasha poco a poco dejó que el dolor y la incomodidad se fuesen al carajo y trató de centrarse en el nuevo placer que la abordaba sin mucho apresuro.

—Tú dime cuando pueda moverme —pidió roncamente siendo más que evidente con el deseo de continuar.

Su petición la emocionó a tal grado que asintió sonriendo como una niña pequeña. Él esbozó una débil curvatura de labios. Tardó muy poco en darle la luz verde.

Agachándose hacia ella, poniendo ambas manos de lado a lado de su cabeza Albafica empezó lento, sin lastimarla más y ayudándola a acomodarlo mejor, separándose un poco. Luego bajó una de sus manos hacia el clítoris para acariciarlo al compás de cada movimiento. Haciendo esto la encontró humedeciéndose más y siendo perfectamente receptiva a sus acometidas.

Alejándose, se arrodilló sin salir de ella, puso una mano sobre su seno derecho mientras la otra seguía atendiendo su centro.

Agasha al ya no poderlo tocar se llevó ambas manos a la boca en un inútil intento de callarse, pues aún le avergonzaba un poco que él la oyese, pero fue tan claro su gozo que ni aunque se metiese una almohada a la boca podría silenciarse por completo. Sus embestidas eran certeras, fuertes y enloquecedoras; quería chillar por más pero se sentía un poco dudosa con ello.

¿Quién le diría que Albafica no estaba molesto por sus gemidos? De hecho, él podría jurar que si ella seguía haciendo esos sonidos y gestos, se dejaría de gentilezas e iría en serio. No obstante, debía calmarse y tener en cuenta que ella aún no tenía la resistencia ni experiencia suficiente para soportar movimientos más fuertes. Menos de su parte.

_Oh al diablo._

—Agasha… quiero ir más rápido —apretó el duro pezón con su pulgar y dedo índice, adentrándose fuerte—. ¿Puedo?

Abriendo los ojos y viéndolo con una chispa traviesa en ellos le sonrió débil y torcidamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra entre sus suspiros y chillidos. Asintió alzando las manos hasta la pared arriba de su cabeza, pasó las uñas por la base de la madera y la aruñó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ser invadido con más ímpetu.

Agasha quiso alzar la cadera para hacer los encuentros más cercanos y placenteros, pero no encontró la energía suficiente ni para envolver su cadera con las piernas. Sus empujes eran tan rápidos y fuertes que estaba a punto de olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre. Imposible que hasta hace unos minutos había creído que jamás podría acostumbrase a su intromisión.

Sentía su caliente interior, acomodarlo y apretarlo, envolviéndolo en la misma red de sensaciones en las que ella se encontraba. Lo escuchaba gruñir, suspirar y gemir sin dejar de torturar su clítoris y ambos senos. Para cuando dejó de acariciar tanto su pecho como su centro, notó como se aferró a su cadera con ambas manos y la alzó lo suficiente para hacer sus embestidas más certeras. Fáciles y rápidas.

La cama resintió cada movimiento golpeando la pared a su ritmo.

La pobre chica creyó que moriría; por falta de aire, por la impiedad con la que sentía que la trataba, por el placer que le producía su fortaleza, la pasión de su amado caballero demostraba que él representaba más de lo su parte frívola que dejaba a la vista de todo público.

Si hubiese podido hablar al menos 2 palabras sin tener que gritar pidiendo que no se detuviese, Agasha le hubiera confesado todo lo que sentía. Lo que su sola mirada le provocaba y que no sabía siquiera si al menos esto era real o uno de sus tristes sueños de los que despertaba sudorosa y sola.

Usó las manos y sus uñas para intentar aguantar por más tiempo antes de que su cuerpo finalmente explotase y terminase desmayándose. Pero claramente había un largo camino entre su escasa resistencia humana y la de un caballero del calibre de Albafica.

En su tercera última ida al Nirvana, Agasha ya no pudo mantener la conciencia, algo gracioso puesto que lo único que ella buscaba era complacerlo a él; si tan sólo la señora Tábata le hubiese dicho que para una chica virgen como ella sería una misión imposible soportar la resistencia de un Caballero Dorado, la pobre florista para empezar no habría insistido tanto en entregársele.

De ese modo no se hubiera quedado sin energías y tampoco se habría desmayado antes de ver que Albafica pararía, más extrañado de lo que hubiese deseado, por su repentina falta de movimiento.

Para cuando él comprendió lo que había pasado, el joven caballero no pudo evitar soltar una larga risa saliendo de su cuerpo.

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza y se incorporó sin dejar de verla.

Aún en ese estado estaba respirando agitada, sus piernas temblaban y por un segundo quiso volver a tomarla, pero tuvo un mejor criterio. Se inclinó una vez más hacia ella pasando sus manos por su cintura, sus costillas, ambos senos y finalmente su rostro; besó sus labios una última vez.

Antes de caer en la tentación se quitó de entre sus piernas y se sentó a su lado aún con un asunto por atender; un doloroso asunto que tuvo que satisfacer contendiendo las insanas ganas de tomar la mano derecha de Agasha y usarla en vez de las suyas.

Miró el techo llegando a la conclusión de que estaba más enfermo de lo que creía.

Viéndolo así es mejor que Agasha siga dormida.

…

A los primeros rayos del sol, Agasha se despertó con una fuerte sensación de entumecimiento. Sus brazos se negaron a alzarse para tallarse el rostro, sus piernas las sintió tan pesadas que tan solo mover los dedos de estos fue un reto; los parpados temblaron y su garganta se resentía aún por la noche de ayer.

Tardó un poco, pero pudo finalmente encontrar las energías para sentarse y juntar sus piernas sintiendo cómo su cuerpo le pasaba factura por sus intenciones de anoche.

La manta de color café oscuro cayó hasta su regazo. No se sorprendió ni le dolió encontrarse sola en la cama, sólo le ardió el pecho pensar por un segundo que sería diferente.

Agasha no era una niña caprichosa, ella sabía bien que una vez que _el tiempo _se terminase él se iría. Después de todo no tenía motivos para quedarse.

«¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto?» se llevó una mano a la cara comenzando a sentir la frustración. De verdad entendía la misión del Caballero Albafica, sabía que él por su postura no iba a pedirle de la noche a la mañana que se quedase con él para siempre.

La ilusa niña de su cabeza no estaba oyéndola.

«Él se hubiese detenido si yo así lo hubiese pedido» se regañó cuando su mente comenzó a culparlo por no haberse quedado al menos hasta que despertase. «Qué se fuese fue lo mejor» meditó saliendo de la cama, vio la toga que usó la tarde anterior sobre la cama pero hoy usaría otra después de darse una ducha.

Se sentía pegajosa y no quería dar una mala impresión a sus clientes con la cara que ya se imaginaba que llevaba.

Apenas había salido el sol pero ya era tarde. Ayer apenas pudo acomodar sus flores y darles agua, abono y sol hasta que éste se ocultó.

Sonrió al recordar que ayer por la tarde, luego de dejar al señor Albafica dormir en su cama en paz, ella había salido a hacer algunos cobros cuando vio una silla mecedora. Dudó mucho pero al final la compró. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando regalaron una pequeña mesita que hacía juego con la silla.

_»Es cortesía de la casa, además a mamá le gustan muchos los arreglos de flores que le das a papá para sus aniversarios _—le había dicho la jovencita que atendía el negocio de sus padres mientras éstos se recuperaban de la cruda—_. Ayer se emborracharon como todos los años y he aquí yo _—bromeó antes de regresarle el pergamino que Agasha le había prestado semanas atrás.

La chica fue con todos los artefactos hasta su casa; luego de asegurarse de que el invernadero atrás de su casa se había quedado bien cerrado y ningún listillo pudiese entrar, regresó a su casa donde se sentó para descansar y leer un poco.

Luego se quedó profundamente dormida y el resto es historia.

Bañarse con agua fría no significaba el gran sacrificio para ella, menos en primaveras pues el calor que empezaba a azotar Rodorio rayaba en lo infernal, entonces el frío sólo sería momentáneo. Las cosas se ponían feas en inverno, cuando la pobre tenía que calentar agua en el fuego cada dos semanas, meter una gran tina de metal a su casa y procurar llenarla con agua caliente que al enfriarse sería reutilizada para mantener vivas a sus planas.

Ese día fue relajante, un poco incómodo darse cuenta de que entre sus piernas podía sentirse un poco de sangre aún pegado a sus glúteos. Lavó cuidadosamente su cuerpo. Luego de asegurarse de haberse aseado bien Agasha regresó a su cuarto para vestirse apropiadamente.

_Realmente se fue_.

Negó con la cabeza tomando de entre sus ropas una toga sencilla de color verde. Sin mangas, con el cuello tipo U y con una falda larga hasta sus rodillas. Se puso unas _karbatinai _sencillas en sus pies y luego de ajustar bien las cuerdas arriba de sus tobillos se dispuso a comenzar sus labores.

Pero antes, Agasha regresó hasta su cama donde vio cómo entre las sábanas blancas se asomaba una tenue mancha roja. No tuvo que ser una experta para saber qué era. Tomó la sábana en cuestión y la enrolló para luego bajarla hasta su cocina, una vez ahí la dejó en una esquina para poder intentar lavarla una vez que terminase sus deberes. La dejaba ahí porque si la dejaba adornando su cama no le importaría dormir sobre ella con tal de intentar revivir una y otra vez su noche con él.

«Se fue, no volverá» decretó soltando un suspiro—. Debo trabajar —dijo firme disponiéndose a preparar un poco de té para empezar su día.

…

Shion de Aries miraba por fuera de la casa que protegía con una sensación agridulce en su garganta. No hace mucho Albafica había pedido permiso para pasar por su casa y sin dar explicaciones (como siempre) se adentró y se perdió hasta las escaleras que lo guiarían hasta Tauro.

Su repentina desaparición había puesto en alarma a casi todos los Santos, desde Dégel hasta él mismo; ayer, Asmita, el Patriarca y Athena declararon que él estaría bien, de hecho el asunto de la muerte del presunto violador llegó hasta la diosa quien decidió no hacer nada en contra de Albafica por dos razones obvias: uno, había salvado la vida de una chica, y dos, fue un terrible accidente.

Los Caballeros de Plata se encontraban manejando el caso y manteniendo informado al Patriarca mientras el resto de la orden dorada se quedaba pensando en dónde diablos podría estar Albafica. Él nunca desaparecía a menos que tuviese una misión que cumplir, y de pronto regresaba a mitades de la madrugada con una cara de enfurecimiento anormal.

Es decir, Albafica siempre ponía esa expresión molesta cuando algo malo pasaba, pero en esta ocasión su cara no pudo haber sido más explícita con su sentir.

Molesto era poco, estaba que escupía fuego.

Sisyphus de Sagitario había bajado únicamente para pedirle a Shion algunas respuestas.

_»No suelo meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero jamás vi a Albafica siendo tan explosivo. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó?_

_»No. No lo sé _—negó tan lleno de curiosidad como lo estaban otros.

Shion arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él cuando Albafica demostraba comportamientos raros? ¿Acaso era tan difícil hablar con él personalmente? Lo razonó por un rato. Sí, sí era difícil hablar con él personalmente.

El de Sagitario le dijo que cuando se le acercó para preguntarle sobre su estado, este le gritó que lo dejara en paz y al final se marchó más volátil de lo que ya estaba. Sisyphus declaró palpablemente ofendido que era la última vez que lo haría. Primero se arrojaría de cabeza a un acantilado antes volver a preguntarle algo a Albafica.

Ambos supieron que Sisyphus no hablaba en serio, este se preocupaba siempre por todos sus colegas, pero aun así Shion no contradijo sus palabras porque la molestia de su compañero seguía en apogeo y no quería discutir con él también.

La noche anterior, la diosa Athena les informó a él y Hasgard su encuentro con las diosas y el regalo de Psique. Todo daba a pensar que Albafica había tomado el agua _milagrosa_ regalada por la diosa del Olimpo y ahora que había pasado su efecto; el hombre de Piscis debía volver a encerrarse a sí mismo a su templo, lo que claramente estaba matándolo.

Algunos congéneres como Dégel de Acuario y Asmita de Virgo evitaban relacionarse con los demás casi al 100% por su propia voluntad, no porque detestasen la compañía, sino porque sencillamente las relaciones públicas no era algo con lo que ellos se sintiesen muy cómodos de tratar.

Y luego estaba Albafica de Piscis, quien tenía que mantenerse lejos de todos sí o sí. Refundirse en hueco oscuro hasta el fin de sus días o cuando se le necesitase para pelear contra algún enemigo poderoso.

Shion por un segundo había creído que un día en el pueblo le sentaría bien, por unas cortas horas ser libre y quizás poder ver un lado de la humanidad que no había tiempo de admirar. Que pudiese atesorar eternamente algún recuerdo valioso y no sentirse tan solo de ahora en adelante.

Admitía que había sido un tonto, pues no sólo se equivocó. Sino que todo parecía indicar que de principio a fin su corto viaje había sido un gran desastre. Tuvo que ser así, de otro modo Shion no se explicaba cómo es que ahora ya no sólo podía ser sólo indiferente a todos a su alrededor, sino que ahora incluso alejaba a todo ser humano que se le acercaba con bramidos y gruñidos como un perro apaleado. Sangrante y harto de ser el juguete de todo el mundo.

¿Qué le había pasado en estas 24 horas? Shion no lo sabía, siendo franco no iba a preguntarle aunque tuviese curiosidad, pues respetaba la vida privada de su compañero y si él no quería hablar, no lo obligaría. Aunque muy en el fondo desease tomarlo de los hombros y agitarlo hasta hacerle entender que los 11 Santos Dorados buscaban ayudarlo.

_»Hay cosas que debemos aprender por nosotros mismos _—recordó lo dicho por el Patriarca Sage una tarde del año pasado cuando el Caballero de Piscis fue el tema de conversación entre ambos_—. Albafica necesita pensar las cosas. Sabe que estar solo está acabando con su cordura, pero si él no hace nada por mejorar eso, no es como si los demás pudiesen lograr un milagro por él. Me temo que ni siquiera nuestra diosa pueda llegar hasta ese lado de su cabeza que se aferra a mantenerse alejado de todo._

Shion lo entendía bien, y si el toque de un dios, por muy iluminado que estuviese, no podría llegar hasta el corazón de Albafica e iluminarlo, ¿qué tal si intentábamos con un ser humano más sensible con respecto a él que quizás sí pudiese entenderlo?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Mientras revisaba este episodio hice un vídeo en directo desde mi página de Facebook. El primero que he hecho de ese estilo y no sé si deba hacer más._

_En fin, bueno, ojalá los cambios que están presentándose en este fic, les estén gustando. Por cierto, realmente estoy trabajando duro para hacer esta saga, sin embargo eso me impide estar todo el tiempo por aquí, ya sea como escritora o como lectora. Pero que mi falta de presencia no los engañe, sigo aquí._

_¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo (con ciertas modificaciones) haya sido de su agrado!_

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	13. XII - Grabado en Fuego

**•**

* * *

XII

**Grabado en Fuego**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Albafica se había refundido hasta sus aposentos luego de cumplir sus deberes a velocidad de vértigo. A menos de que el mundo se estuviese cayendo en pedazos quien quisiera llamarlo (a excepción de su diosa y su Ilustrísima) que lo hiciera desde la puerta. No quería hablar con nadie; no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos quería que nadie le preguntase por nada. Ni a dónde había ido, ni cómo le había ido ni por qué estaba tan molesto.

Tanta así era su amargura que él enterró la cara en la almohada de su fría alcoba y la apretó con los dientes como si quisiera desgarrarla con ellos con furia. Como una bestia que llevaba años encadenada y ya empezaba a perder la razón. Pero lamentablemente eso era él, una bestia a la que no se le debió haber permitido saborear la libertad si al final lo iban a encadenarla de nuevo.

El dolor, la impotencia y la frustración ahogados en años y años de soledad comenzaban a pasarle factura, una que él ya estaba harto de pagar con su vida y su sangre, ¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡¿Para qué tanta gente ingrata viviese la vida que él no podría siquiera imaginar y la mayoría de la gente daba por sentado?!

_Tú elegiste quedarte_.

Albafica lo sabía, ¡lo sabía, maldita sea! ¡Él había elegido su destino, pero todo tenía un límite! Como el ser humano que era, estaba al borde del colapso.

Luego se dijo a sí mismo: él no es un humano común, él era un santo de Athena. Uno de los guerreros de la diosa griega.

Respiró agitado, desacomodándose el cabello, sintiendo deseos de arrancarlo de raíz.

_Nadie te obligó_.

Malditos fuesen las Moiras por jugar así con las vidas ajenas.

Maldito fuese él por permitirlo.

Aunque tampoco es como si él pudiese librarse de los hilos de control de las tres deidades que hasta el mismo Zeus debía respetar. Como todos en este mundo, su destino estaba en manos de esas tres brujas maquiavélicas.

…

Sentada adentro de su casa justamente en la puerta de la entrada con sus flores enfrente de ella, puestos ahí para que los futuros clientes viesen qué podrían llevarse a casa, Agasha estaba haciendo un precioso ramo de flores.

Acomodando rosas frondosas de un color amarillo y otras más pequeñas de color blanco; también unas rosas rosadas alrededor para dar un toque sencillo pero amigable a la vista junto a algunos tallos con hojas verdes y de ese modo dar un aire más fresco, se impidió a sí misma pensar en lo que había ocurrido con ella y el señor Albafica la noche pasada.

Para terminar con un futuro obsequio o un adorno para la mesa del comedor, con todo el cuidado que se necesitaba, Agasha se aseguró de amarrar bien una cuerda color café, para impedir que el trabajo se deshiciese, antes de ponerlo en un bote con agua junto con otros ramos antes hechos por ella. Unos 4 más y ya tendría lista la mercancía que debía cuidar hasta que, por lo menos, la mayoría fuese vendida.

Agasha había empezado con sus labores del día cuando se sintió con las energías espirituales para hacerlo.

Las ventas estaban algo flojas el día de hoy pero no estaba presionada aún ya que no estaba atrasada con nada. Pero de pronto, una sombra cayó encima de ella mientras estaba acomodando más flores para hacer un nuevo ramo.

—Buenos días, bienvenid… —alzó la vista quedándose muda, encontrándose con el Santo, Shion de Aries.

Atrás de él algunas chicas se habían detenido para admirarlo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? El tipo era inmensamente alto, atractivo, atlético y elocuente, uno de los pocos Santos que salían a Rodorio sin pena ni miedo, además de que la palabra "caballero" le quedaba extraordinariamente bien.

Lo curioso era verlo detenerse en un solo sitio, en este caso, ella no creyó que él algún día la visitaría por cuenta propia a su negocio.

—Señor Shion —Agasha dejó las flores sobre otro grupo todavía en espera de ser armado; se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta él—, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

Debido a su anterior trabajo en el que tenía que llevar flores al Santuario, Agasha se había acostumbrado a saludar al Santo sin tartamudear pues el hombre era bastante fácil de tratar, pero le parecía curioso que esta vez fuese él quien la buscase a ella hasta su casa y por eso se sintió un poco intimidada.

—¿Buscaba algunas flores?

No sería tan raro, a veces él pedía unas para su templo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, esta vez vengo a buscarte a ti, Agasha.

La florista podría jurar que escuchó suspirar a alguna de las chicas de atrás. Pero Agasha supo de inmediato que el señor Shion no estaba aquí por nada de lo que ellas se imaginaban.

—¿Tendrías algo de tiempo? —preguntó él.

—Mmm… claro, por favor pase, ¿le molestaría que me quedase cerca de la puerta? Debo mantener un ojo sobre mi negocio —sonrió nerviosa ya que no tenía idea de lo que el señor Shion buscaba de ella.

—En lo absoluto, lamento que mi visita sea inoportuna.

—No es nada de eso, es sólo que me cuesta un poco meter todo… y volverlo a poner —se rio nerviosa.

Dejó la puerta abierta para quedarse ella vigilando su mercancía desde ahí mientras dejaba que el Santo entrase a la sala y se sentase en la silla que antes ella había usado.

Ya quisiera ver que un ladronzuelo se atreviese a robarle algo estando el señor Shion ahí.

—¿Desea algo para tomar? ¿Un poco de agua? —ofreció la chica servicialmente.

—No, gracias.

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa desviando su mirada a las flores de su tienda.

—Creo que debo ofrecer una disculpa —empezó Agasha intuyendo el motivo de su visita—, no pude entregar las flores ayer al Santuario a tiempo y hoy no hubo nadie que pudiese cubrirme aquí pero maña…

—No vengo por eso —desligó Shion negando con la cabeza, desvió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas para no incomodarla con atento escrutinio.

—¿Ah no? Entonces…

El Santo suspiró.

—Necesitaba saber, si de casualidad tuviste algún encuentro con Albafica, la noche de ayer.

—¿El señor Albafica? —musitó preocupada, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado con él?

¿Estaría herido?

Oh no.

…

Albafica dejó que una leve corriente de viento meciese sus cabellos mientras permanecía cerca de las flores envenenadas que protegían el camino de las escaleras al Santuario. Debía mantenerlas vivas, frondosas y listas para paralizar, luego matar, a cualquier intruso. Se hizo una pequeña cortada superficial en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, luego dejó que un par de gotas de su sangre, bañadas en su cosmos, fuesen absorbidas por las raíces; las cuales al recibir un poco de alimento, se removieron cobrando fuerza.

Cuando no hubo más sangre que exprimir, miró con algo de atención dicha herida, la cual no tardaría en cicatrizar junto a otras pequeñas que estaban adornando su mano. La que más llamó su atención, era la cortada que estaba presente en su dedo índice de la misma mano. Esa que le había quitado a su maestro.

El ritual de los Lazos Rojos era algo terrible. Algo abominable, pero necesario.

Negándose a caer de llano a los brazos de la melancolía, Albafica bajó la mano e inhaló profundo, alzando la cabeza hacia arriba.

Tenía que ser sincero, el fondo no esperaba sentirse así de miserable luego de partir de la casa de Agasha como una rata que se escabullía para no ser encontrada infraganti robándose comida. Tampoco esperaba que durante todo el camino de regreso al Santuario se haya estado planteando la posibilidad de regresar únicamente para dormir cómodamente en la cama de la chica y robar el calor de su pequeño cuerpo un poco más.

Él no sabía y dudaba comprender algún día lo que era el amor de una pareja, o algo parecido a lo que Agasha le profesaba, tampoco podía decir que ella se había convertido en lo más importante que tenía en la vida luego de esa noche, pues su misión como Caballero siempre había estado primero que cualquier otra cosa o persona.

Y si estaba convencido de todo eso… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan fastidiado y enojado consigo mismo y con todo el mundo?

¿Por qué no podía sencillamente sentirse libre?

—Tienes miedo, es algo común en los humanos y dioses por igual.

Sorpresivamente, Psique apareció atrás de él con sus delicados pies blanquecinos sobre las flores, flotando arriba de ellas.

Volteándose rápido, Albafica la miró severamente. ¿Acaso planeaba atacar al Santuario?

—Definitivamente hasta enojado me pareces uno de los hombres humanos más apuestos que he visto en mi vida ―lo miró fijamente―, aunque… me aterra que te parezcas un poco a mi esposo; incluso pensaría que eres hijo suyo pero sé que él jamás me sería infiel —masculló mirándolo fijamente—. Da igual, eso no es lo que me trajo hasta acá.

—No es posible que nadie, ni siquiera un dios pueda perpetuar el Santuario…

—No si Athena así me lo permite —respondió con un tono suave—, verás ella y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos. Pero eso tampoco es de lo que vengo a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

A Psique le tembló una ceja con enojo.

—Desagradecido —espetó ella—, me compadezco de tu miserable existencia y así me lo pagas —gruñó ofendida.

Él tampoco estaba para hablar con nadie y menos con ella. Estaba demasiado confundido y enojado como para ahora tener que lidiar con basura filosófica de los dioses.

—Yo no te lo pedí.

—Orgullo, eso es lo que percibo al oírte hablar ―siseó cual sirena―. En otra época te habría colgado de tus pulgares por esa osadía.

Casi divertido por su amenaza, Albafica no dijo nada. ¿En serio querían torturarlo más?

—Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó resignado a que ella era una diosa que Athena no necesitaba como enemiga.

—¿Acaso no es claro? Vine porque la señora Nyx me lo pidió.

Mierda.

_Nyx_, ¿la diosa primordial?

—Veo que su nombre no te es indiferente, muy bien —acertó Psique viéndolo tensarse—. Ella me ha pedido que te haga un último favor.

—¿Ella? ¿Qué querría la diosa Nyx, conmigo?

¿Un último favor? Ah, claro. Nyx era la diosa guardiana del dichoso lago del que se había extraído un poco para él y "liberarle" de su sangre envenenada por una noche. Acceder a que ésta le concediese un "último favor" sería como darle paso a tomar algo de él, cosa que Albafica no podía permitir.

Hacer tratos con los dioses era algo arriesgado. Y muy estúpido también.

Psique sonrió burlona, los dedos de la diosa apuntaron a su corazón, tocando el pecho del peto de su armadura.

—Ella dice: _tu deseo está concedido. Y gracias._ —Le guiñó el ojo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Una nueva corriente de viento meció sus cabellos ante la estupefacción de Albafica.

Eso era claro… ¿o no?

Es decir, todo había vuelto ya a la normalidad pues él estaba rodeado de las rosas venenosas y no sentía nada anormal. Podía estar aspirando el perfume letal todas y cada una de ellas y nada le pasaría. ¿Entonces por qué la diosa Psique vendría a decirle lo obvio? ¿Y por qué le agradecía? Los dioses griegos nunca habían sido recordados por su gratitud.

Él pudo tocar a Agasha la noche de ayer, pudo convivir con ella parte de su tiempo y ya era hora de regresar al mundo real. A su miserable existencia, como Psique la llamó. Pero de cualquier modo, esa última visita de la diosa le había dejado un poco frío, inquieto.

Temblorosamente se miró las manos pensando en sí debería ir a hablar con la diosa Athena.

¿Para decirle qué? ¿Lo mismo que Psique? ¿Lo evidente?

A pesar de haber nacido como una _humana_, Athena también era una diosa y aún con todos sus años de existencia, la deidad (como sus congéneres) seguramente le respondería a sus preguntas con versos y códigos, cuando lo único que Albafica buscaba era una respuesta sólida a sus dudas y temores.

«Mi deseo» pensó en lo que Athena le había dicho sobre el agua que Psique le había regalado, ¿y por qué Nyx le agradecía? ¿Qué le había dado Albafica sin darse cuenta?

¿Acaso aquellas dioses se habían ido sin nada? Lo dudaba. Al cien por ciento lo dudaba. ¿Entonces qué iba a pasar ahora?

Pasándose una mano por la cabeza, sintiéndose más perdido que nunca en su vida, Albafica dejó las escaleras protegidas del Santuario, regresando a su Casa. A pesar de que quiso entrar al Santuario y hablar con Athena, siguió sus instintos y bajó más allá, de Piscis a Acuario.

No le sorprendió ver a Kardia ahí.

—Hola —le saludó estúpidamente.

Albafica suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tono imbécil de voz que presagiaba dolores de cabeza y deseos descomunales por empalar al Santo de Escorpio.

—Piérdete ―espetó.

Tanto Kardia como Dégel, quien estaba con él, alzaron las cejas ante el enfado de que Albafica expulsaba. Un enfado que lo corría de pies a cabeza.

—Wow, cuando me enteré que estabas irritado… no sabía que lo estabas tanto. ¿Qué rayos te pasó anoche? ¿Eh?

Los pasos de Albafica se detuvieron, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo. Estaba deseoso por borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara que apenas podía contenerse.

Dégel pareció captar el peligro emanando de su colega de Piscis, pero Kardia no había nacido con ese sentido de supervivencia en su cabeza; ese que se supone que le debía de advertir sobre las amenazas de muerte a distancia que podría ocasionar picarle demasiado la moral o la paciencia a Albafica.

—¿Tan mala noche pasaste? ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

En silencio, Dégel quiso maldecir.

Aunque nadie hablase de ello, todos se daban una idea cercana de lo que la insinuación del contacto físico significaba para Albafica.

No era sorpresa imaginarse que el Santo de Piscis sufría en silencio por la condena de soledad con la que debía morir, nadie ahí era ignorante de ello pues antes de Albafica hubo otros santos consagrados a la doceava casa que ya habían declarado lo fría que era esa existencia. Lo cruel que podría llegar a ser mantenerse firmes como santos de Piscis debido a eso.

Por esa burla, Dégel quiso reprender a Kardia o darle un golpe, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Albafica se le adelantó tomando el cuello del Santo de Escorpio, pegándolo con toda la rabia de su corazón a la superficie más cercana.

El material con el que habían sido creadas las Casas del Zodiaco no era blando ni fácil de quebrar. Albafica hizo un pequeño y preocupante hueco con la espalda de Kardia en uno de los pilares decorativos.

—¡Cierra la boca! —le espetó Albafica enterrando sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte en el cuello de su compañero para extraer algo de la sangre de Kardia.

Kardia de Escorpio podría ser un guerrero que no se dejase llevar todo el tiempo por el sentido común, pero no era un debilucho, así que sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa y el dolor, dio un fuerte rodillazo al costado derecho de Albafica para que éste lo soltara. Aunque ambos llevasen las armaduras, sus impactos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para combatir a puño limpio.

El ataque funcionó, pero momentos después Kardia fue golpeado de regreso en la cara por el puño del Santo de Piscis.

…

Agasha no era buena mintiendo, muy para su pesar, cuando Shion de Aries fue hasta ella pidiendo respuestas sobre lo ocurrido la noche de ayer, y ella trató de desligar su contacto con Albafica negando haberlo visto, él claramente se molestó ante esa respuesta y no dejó de verla con el ceño fruncido hasta que sacó la última gota de verdad en ella.

—Y eso pasó ―así terminó su relato.

Shion suspiró no muy seguro de conocer en dónde estaba metiendo sus narices.

—Ya veo. Así que pasó todo el tiempo contigo.

—¿Tiempo?

El santo pareció dudar un poco sobre si debía decirle toda la historia, pero al final lo hizo.

—No sabemos por qué, pero la diosa Psique le otorgó a Albafica un don. Un regalo, según ella —explicó—. Le ofreció veinticuatro horas de libertad, su sangre envenenada no tendría efectos hasta pasado ese plazo.

La chica entonces comprendió rápido por qué el señor Albafica siempre hablaba del tiempo.

—Nunca me lo dijo —musitó desanimada.

Y pensar que Agasha había creído que todo lo que le había dicho él ayer fue para alejarla.

No pudo ver más allá de sus intenciones. Realmente se había preocupado por ella y había salido rápido de su casa antes de que el tiempo se le acabara.

—A nadie le dijo lo que pensaba hacer —respondió Shion—. El punto es que hoy regresó al Santuario, en un estado de ira que nos preocupa.

—¿Ira? ¿Por qué?

—Esperaba que tú pudieses explicármelo, ¿no te dijo nada antes de irse?

Preocupada, Agasha bajó la cabeza.

—Cuando desperté ya no estaba aquí —se limitó a decir.

—Comprendo… supongo que no tienes que saber todo sobre él. Siempre ha sido muy reserva…

De forma abrupta, Shion paró su oración, se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa para mirar al horizonte donde se hallaba el Santuario. Del mismo modo, Agasha le siguió afuera, sintió un peso grande en su corazón.

Al mirarse mutuamente, Agasha se asustó. Pues ella no encontró tranquilidad en los ojos de él.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró ella tocándose el pecho.

Un mal presentimiento la arropó y empeoró cuando Shion le contestó.

—La Guerra de los Mil Días —respondió consternado.

Abriendo los ojos descomunalmente ante esa información, Agasha sintió reseca su garganta ante la primera persona que tocó su mente.

Una explosión enorme rezumbó en el pueblo desde el Santuario, cosa que llamó la atención de varias personas que detuvieron sus actividades para mirar hacia esa dirección también.

—La Casa de Acuario —masculló mirando a Agasha—. Será mejor que vengas.

Al diablo con lo que pudiese ser robado, Agasha asintió sin dudarlo y dejó que Shion le tomase del brazo para transporlarla a los pies del Santuario, una vez ahí la tomó en brazos y corrió en dirección a la Casa de Acuario. Ella ignoró todo, el mareo ante tal viaje, el nerviosismo por ser cargada por el Santo de Aries y el miedo que le producía sentir un choque entre cosmos tan abismales.

Ella que era una chica ordinaria, no debería ser tan consciente de este tipo de sentimientos, pero lo era. Lo era porque en su corazón sabía que el señor Albafica estaba involucrado en este acontecimiento.

Ignoró todo sólo por la preocupación hacia su amado caballero, el cual estaba segura, era uno de los Santos Dorados involucrados en la temida Guerra de los Mil Días. Esa que aseguraba la muerte de uno de los Santos, esa que los 12 Guerreros debían evitar y el "vencedor" tendría que rendir explicaciones o ser castigado con la muerte.

«¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta!» rogó Agasha viendo la Casa de Libra vacía.

Seguramente todos los Santos disponibles habían acudido ante los escalofríos que les atacaba cada vez que un semejante peleaba con otro.

¿Y cómo Agasha sabía eso? Primeramente, en Rodorio no había muchos secretos con respecto a temas tan delicados como esos, y menos si se tenía en cuenta que los aldeanos debían alejarse lo más posible de la zona donde se suscitase tremendo choque de poderes si querían salir vivos para contarlo.

La chica oyó a Shion maldecir en un idiota distinto, su tono angustiado como irritado la puso en alerta.

—Le advertimos a Kardia que hoy, Albafica no estaba de humor para sus estupideces.

Agasha temió por ambos Santos, cerrando los ojos ante una ventisca de viento enorme que golpeó a ambos, más Shion no se inmutó ni dejó de correr.

Ella juntó sus manos y se las llevó a su pecho.

…

Costó un par de golpes y parte del techo del templo de la onceava casa, pero Dégel de Acuario y El Cid de Capricornio pudieron finalmente separar a Albafica y Kardia, los dos tenían heridas superficiales en las caras; Kardia sangraba un poco del cuello y de la boca, y Albafica ya tenía un moretón en el mentón, y sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

Luego, afortunadamente, se sumaron Dohko de Libra y Sisyphus de Sagitario para impedir que la situación se agraviara.

Dégel y Sisyphus retenían a Albafica y El Cid y Dohko se ocuparon de Kardia. Ambos se miraban con rabia desde sus respectivas esquinas, empedernidos por soltarse y volverse a golpear hasta que se cansasen o murieran.

Por un descuido de Sisyphus, quien trataba de entender a qué se debía tal pleito, Albafica logró soltarse de él y de Dégel para volver a la carga en contra de Kardia nuevamente. Cuando el santo de Escorpio estaba a punto de incrementar su cosmos para repelerlo, una repentina y violenta figura se interpuso.

Hasgard de Tauro, sin contemplación y con casi toda su fuerza, tacleó a Albafica antes de que éste pudiese llegar hasta con Kardia. Ambos Santos salieron volando en otra dirección debido a que el gran toro se llevó a su colega lo más lejos que pudo. En el piso Hasgard logró someter a Albafica aplicándole una llave, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás.

El Santo de Escorpio, por otro lado, respiraba agitado; notablemente adolorido del pecho.

—Dégel —lo llamó El Cid.

Entendiendo lo que debía hacer, el Santo de Acuario se acercó a su amigo viéndolo con enfado.

—Estarás contento. Nos dijeron que Albafica estaba muy volátil hoy, y tú vas y lo provocas —le reprendió, Kardia alzó los hombros.

—Ya sabes que no deben advertirme nada —respondió agitado, sonriendo divertido.

—Me importa un cuerno eso, tú vas a reconstruir mi casa.

—No jodas, el niño bonito empezó.

—Ya cierra la boca.

Alejando a Kardia de Albafica, Dégel dio la orden de llevarse al Santo de Piscis a su casa mientras él bajaba a Escorpio con su colega a tratar otro problema con el que Kardia tenía que lidiar.

—Vamos, niño —gruñó Hasgard deshaciendo su llave, Albafica tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque el gran caballero lo sujetó del brazo, pero lejos de ser agradecido, Albafica se soltó bruscamente de él—. Hey, cálmate. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

Sisyphus y Dohko vieron cómo Albafica se disponía a marcharse a Piscis por sí mismo. Pero para ponerlo todo peor, su Ilustrísima ya estaba cubriendo esa salida, mirando con toda su desaprobación el panorama.

Al no tener ninguna máscara, todos pudieron apreciar su enfado en todo su esplendor.

—En el nombre de Athena, ¿qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí? —exigió con voz grave.

Los ojos de su Ilustrísima cayeron sobre Albafica.

—Tú, ve al Santuario ahora —achicó su mirada haciendo fuerza en la última palabra—. La señorita Athena quiere verte. ¿Dónde está el otro? —se refirió a Kardia.

—Dégel se lo llevó a Escorpio —respondió El Cid.

El Patriarca Sage hizo un ademán de fastidio mientras veía cómo Albafica salía de Acuario sin decirle nada.

—¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Por lo que sé —empezó Dohko—, Kardia lo molestó y Albafica no se sentía particularmente paciente el día de hoy.

—Una cosa es no ser paciente y otra es comenzar con un ciclo de sangre sin fin inútilmente. Todos ustedes podrán no estar en el mejor de los términos, pero la gran guerra contra Hades ni siquiera ha comenzado aún y ya hay disturbios entre ustedes de estas dimensiones. Es inaceptable —espetó el Patriarca—. El cosmos de Albafica sigue inestable —mencionó entre enojado y preocupado.

—¿Está bien que haya ido solo con la señorita en ese estado? —se preocupó Sisyphus.

—No lo creo, pero la señorita Athena sí y supongo que con eso deberá bastar —suspiró agobiado—. Alguien vaya a poner orden en Rodorio, todo esto con toda seguridad no pasará desapercibido por los pobladores y no necesitamos alarmar a la gente por nada. Al menos no todavía.

—Sí —respondieron todos los Santos a la vez, viéndolo marchar también.

Al irse Sage, todos los presentes se vieron a las caras antes de que Hasgard de Tauro hablase.

—Iré yo, no se molesten —ironizó viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía ánimos de ir a Rodorio y explicar nada a nadie.

—Bueno, yo también me retiro —empezando a caminar junto con Hasgard, El Cid hizo una última observación—: algo pasa con Albafica, algo más allá de su sangre y su malhumor. ¿Al menos lo notaron?

Ninguno respondió hasta que Dohko asintió para la curiosidad de sus compañeros, incluso la de Hasgard que detuvo sus pasos para prestar atención.

—Todos estuvimos cerca de él. Sí.

—¿No se supone que eso no debía pasar? —preguntó esta vez el Santo de Sagitario, captando la idea.

Nadie supo qué demonios estaba pasando, menos cuando vieron a Shion arribando con la florista de Rodorio en brazos.

—Esto se torna cada vez más raro, avísenme cuando suceda algo interesante —pidió El Cid saliendo de la casa de Acuario sin detenerse a saludar a los recién llegados.

Agasha miró por todos lados encontrándose sólo con piedras caídas y unos cuantos baches en el suelo del templo.

—Si lo buscas a él, ahora mismo está siendo reprendido en el Santuario.

Con eso Hasgard también se retiró, pero hacia Rodorio.

—Hey, Shion… no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿por qué la trajiste? —quiso saber Dohko viendo a la chica.

—Porque Albafica no irá por ella y no creo que este templo resista otro encuentro así. Por un segundo pensé que llegaría tarde.

—Nah… mientras todos tengamos motivos para detener una lucha innecesaria, no pienses que llegarás sólo a recoger un par de cadáveres.

—Eso espero.

Ajena a la conversación de los hombres, Agasha tragó saliva, viendo anonadada todos los despojos a su alrededor, los rastros de una lucha corta pero muy intensa.

«Señor Albafica».

…

Por otro lado, muy lejos del disturbio y caminando seductoramente hacia su punto de encuentro, Psique llegó a los Campos Elíseos, riendo por lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó Nyx sin inmutarse ante lo que había visto en el Santuario.

Su vista lo podía todo, y aun si Athena no se daba cuenta, la poderosa diosa primordial podía saber todo lo que ocurría con el Santo de Piscis y todos a su alrededor incluyéndola a ella misma. Pobre diosita boba de la guerra, creía tener conocimientos básicos para sobrevivir pero la muy ingenua no sabía que Nyx la tenía bien vigilada mientras su Templo en la Tierra estuviese bajo su ojo nunca eludible de la oscuridad, que rodeaba al diminuto planeta.

Así como Nyx podía mantener vigilado a Hades y al estúpido de Poseidón, así podría hacerlo con esa pequeña que jugaba a la guerra contra su propio Panteón.

De ser más listos, Poseidón, Hades y Athena dejarían de atacarse entre ellos y comenzar a invadir otros Panteones más debilitados por el tiempo, falta de seguidores y dioses despiertos o activos, como el sumerio y el egipcio, por ejemplo.

Nyx se sentía rodeada de idiotas, cosa que la estresaba.

—Hice algo malo —respondió Psique a su pregunta, sentándose al lado de la diosa oscura—. Bueno, básicamente lo que usted me pidió.

―¿Estás segura que hiciste sólo lo que te pedí?

―No dije eso. ―Nyx la miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. Bueno no exactamente pero el final será el mismo, lo aseguro.

―¿Por qué no lo juras? ―preguntó Nyx con una sonrisa retadora.

Ante esa idea, Psique hizo una mueca.

―Usted realmente me quiere muerta, ¿verdad?

―Te aprecio mucho ―dijo Nyx―, pero admito que no confío mucho en tu palabra.

―Sólo hice unos cuantos movimientos innecesarios, pero le aseguro que tendrá lo que quiere.

—No se hace un buen _omelette_ sin romper un par de huevos —recitó Nyx ante el dicho que pronto se formaría entre los humanos.

Soñadora sonrió pero Psique frunció el ceño.

—Mi señora, a veces no entiendo lo que me quiere decir, ¿qué es _omelette_?

Al no ser una diosa que pueda ver el futuro ni nada relacionado a él, Psique no podía entender cuando Nyx hablaba tomando como referencia las cosas _futuristas_. A veces Nyx olvidaba ese detalle cuando hablaba con ella.

—Lo sabrás en cien años más ―le respondió.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante su respuesta, Psique vio a la diosa de tez oscura pararse de su sitio en el frondoso páramo verdoso. Mirando el agua cristalina y brillante de color azul, ir sin parar hacia el lago en una corriente hipnótica.

En fin, sólo por ser Nyx, Psique no insistiría en saber qué era ese tal _omelette_. ¿Animal, vegetal o mineral? La diosa supuso que podría esperar cien años para saberlo.

—Bueno, quizás usted tenga razón. El Santo de Piscis ya ha explotado.

―¿Qué hiciste, Psique? ―inquirió Nyx con cierta desconfianza.

―Nada ―canturreó juguetona―. Sólo hice lo drástico pero necesario. Fue cómo abrir un capullo a la fuerza pero ya está colaborando por fin. Athena ni siquiera sabe que pude entrar al Santuario sin que ella o su Patriarca lo notasen.

—Eso es porque tú eres tan insignificante como un ratón —Psique al oír eso infló sus mejillas con irritación, pero siendo sensata, no dijo nada—. Además, no te vanaglories tanto. Con cada reencarnación el poder de Athena se debilita —declaró Nyx con severidad—, no pasará mucho antes de que su poder sea equivalente al cuerpo con el que nace.

—Será una pena para ella cuando eso ocurra.

—Sin duda, pero ella ya lo sabe.

—¿Será un nuevo nivel de estupidez?

―No sé, tú dímelo.

―¿Yo? ―Psique lo meditó por un rato antes de soltar aire con indignación―. ¡Ese comentario fue cruel!

―Después de los diez segundos que tardaste en entenderlo no creo que debas ofenderte tanto.

―Mmm ―sabiamente Psique no refutó contra eso―. ¿Y qué pasará con Albafica y la chica? ¿En serio es necesario…?

—Sí, era necesario, aún si Athena se molesta; es mi decisión lo que ahora ocurra con sus vidas —dijo Nyx tajantemente—. Además, esto sería un pequeño precio a pagar por el obsequio que se le hizo al Santo de Piscis.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso del _libre albedrío_? —Psique sonrió divertida.

—Chorradas mortales. Sólo quiero algo bueno por todo lo que he hecho, no creo que sea mucho pedir.

Riendo ante su respuesta y encendiendo el plateado de sus ojos, Psique alzó las manos al cielo.

—¿Entonces puedo proseguir?

Nyx estuvo indecisa sobre si dejar a Psique _cobrar _el obsequio al humano, después de todo, lo que estaba a punto de tomar no era algo de Albafica específicamente; pero tampoco es como si se lo fuese a quedar por toda la eternidad, además, con Psique formando una unión más afianzada a ella, Nyx no podría seguirle los pasos, o ver ni prever lo que ocurriría en el mundo humano una vez que fuese por segunda vez.

Un punto igual de especial era esa humana. Ella también estaba siendo apartada de su visión del futuro, cosa que le preocupaba a la deidad de la noche. Le inquietaba un poco ya que su habilidad de predecir los tiempos venideros no se nublaba a menos que estos hechos fuesen de gran importancia, sobre todo para ella misma. El tiempo era inestable, más si se hablaba del futuro.

La diosa se lo pensó mucho antes de responder con un poco de resignación. Sin demostrarle a Psique que algo de todo esto le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Sí.

Si Hades hubiese presenciado el poder que Psique estaba conjurando con el permiso de Nyx, se habría meado en los pantalones antes de huir con la cola entre las patas, y más aún si supiese los planes que Psique tenía en mente.

El pobre imbécil estaría implorando a los gemelos Thánatos e Hýpnos que lo defendieran de las diosas. Porque aquí entre nos, si hablábamos de desastres ocurridos por dioses y ocurridos por diosas, estaba claro que las féminas tenían una experiencia de temer a la hora de causar desgracias a otros.

…

Sasha miraba preocupaba a Albafica, aunque este se hallaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza baja esperando un merecido regaño, ella no presentía remordimiento en su corazón. Al parecer no se arrepentía por haber peleado con Kardia, con un compañero.

—Albafica, tomaste el agua otorgada por Psique. Bajaste a Rodorio y por lo que sé también has comenzado una batalla contra Kardia. ¿En algo me equivoco?

—No, mi señora.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre este comportamiento? Puedo sentir una alteración en tu cosmos, me preocupa.

Albafica no dijo nada.

―Entiendo si es tu deseo guardarte algunas cosas para ti mismo, pero debes entender que todos aquí somos aliados, no enemigos.

―Lo entiendo, y lamento mi comportamiento.

No era cierto.

De hecho Albafica había sentido una gran satisfacción mientras y después de golpear a Kardia. Aunque entendía que su comportamiento era reprobable, Albafica entendía el punto de su diosa.

―Escucha, sal un poco del Santuario; se ve que necesitas unas horas para ti y…

―Ya he descuidado mis obligaciones mucho tiempo ―la interrumpió―, aunque agradezco su gentileza.

―Albafica ―los ojos verdes de Sasha brillaron con compasión―, de acuerdo. Regresa a tu templo.

―Sí ―se levantó e hizo lo ordenado.

Sasha suspiró al verlo ir. Algo en su pecho se inquietó, algo estaba en el aire y no le gustaba.

…

Por mucho que Agasha le había insistido a Shion, no había logrado que el Santo de Aries la dejase ir. Según él, era mejor que Albafica la tuviese cerca por si acaso volvía a descontrolarse, pero ella conocía bien al señor Albafica y sus sentidos le exclamaban porque se fuese. Qué no permaneciese más ahí, donde no pintaba nada realmente.

Había sido amante del Santo de Piscis por pocas horas. Nada estaba reteniéndola a irse porque hablando con seriedad, ellos dos no eran nada.

«Se molestará en cuanto me vea» presagió con miedo, «pensará que sólo estoy metiéndome donde no debo y se enfadará por eso», o peor, quizás crea que Agasha se siente su dueña o su amante de por vida sólo por haber pasado la noche juntos.

Lo último que ella deseaba era enfrentarlo enojado, no sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara y decirle "me preocupé por usted".

Shion le había pedido esperar en las escaleras de la Casa de Piscis, la escalinata que la unían a Acuario; del otro lado estaba el gran camino de flores venenosas que cubrían el sendero hasta el Santuario, flores a las que por cierto; Agasha no iba a poder acercarse nunca. Pero la buena noticia era que a esa distancia, de una entrada a otra, Agasha se sintió lista para poder correr hacia Rodorio por si acaso.

Sentía su corazón muy inquieto, por eso mantuvo su mirada fija hacia Acuario y no hacia el camino de flores.

―Albafica ―oyó al señor Shion a sus espaldas. La voz del imponente hombre hizo eco.

―No estoy de humor para tu mierda, Shion.

Pocas veces Agasha lo había oído tan molesto, ahora sabía a qué se refería el señor Shion con lo de "estar fuera de control".

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―preguntó Shion.

Agasha se levantó rápido y sin voltear apretó las manos sobre la falda de su toga.

_"Huye, huye"_ le decía su instinto. Pero estaba segura que ya era tarde, seguramente la habría visto.

Sus piernas no se movían, sus pulmones comenzaban a olvidar cómo trabajar a la vez que su corazón aceleraba su paso.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tragando saliva, Agasha miró atrás para encontrarse a la figura más tenebrosa como exquisita que ella alguna vez habría visto. En definitiva, él estaba enojado.

―Se-señor Albafica…

―Viene conmigo ―respondió Shion―, hablaba con ella cuando de pronto oí tu alboroto.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué la trajiste a mi casa?

Enfado, ira, cólera… ¿cómo describir lo que Agasha sentía provenir de él? Ella no esperaba una bienvenida grata o siquiera una sonrisa, ni una mirada lastimera. ¿Pero por qué tal rechazo? ¿Por qué?

―Sé que no estás de humor, pero tampoco seas tan cruel ni maleducado —dijo Shion protegiendo a Agasha del malhumor de Albafica, incluso camino hacia ella para ponerle una mano sobre su hombro e incitarla a acompañarlo hacia el sendero de flores, las cuales se habían abierto paso tanto para el santo como para ella que todavía estaban en Piscis—. Y no la traje a tu casa sino al Santuario. La señorita Athena me lo ordenó. Estábamos esperando a que tú terminases de hablar con ella y su Ilustrísima, por lo que decidimos esperar aquí. Si tienes algún problema con ello ya sabes dónde puedes discutirlo ―respondió Shion rápidamente encubriendo a la perfección su cuartada.

Shion enfrentó la mirada iracunda de Albafica. Suspiró.

―Escucha no tengo idea de qué demonios pasa contigo, pero si su Ilustrísima no ha dado órdenes al respecto, no pienso pedirte explicaciones. Sólo evitar matar a alguien de este recinto, ¿quieres? Vámonos, Agasha —le dio un segundo apretón para invitarla a acompañarlo.

Ella no encontró el valor de responder, sólo bajó la mirada reteniendo las lágrimas producto de sus emociones haciendo colisión en su corazón. Se limitó a seguir al señor Shion, dejando a Albafica atrás, Agasha exhaló aire lentamente.

Pero de pronto, sintiendo sorpresivamente un viento helado envolviéndola, detuvo sus pies.

Estática vio al señor Shion girarse rápido y mirarla con asombro, como si hubiese presentido algo.

Agasha iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, más su voz no salió. Lo que salió de su pecho, y ella misma pudo verlo, fue la cabeza de un enorme pájaro hecho de humo negro que llevaba en su pico una esfera de luz azulada que brillaba tenuemente como una vela.

Al atravesarla por completo, el pájaro se levantó en vuelo hacia el techo con la esfera firmemente aferrada en su pico, Agasha al mismo tiempo dejó de pensar, de temer y de respirar.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Hubo cambios en este capítulo. Desde la pequeños datos en la ubicación de la conversación de Agasha y Shion, hasta la propia pelea entre Kardia y Albafica. Estoy enteramente satisfecha con las modificaciones y espero que hayan sido de su agrado._

_Gracias por leer y espero terminar de subir el fic en los primeros meses del próximo año._

_¡Feliz próspero 2020!_

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	14. XIII - Donde Orfeo Falló - parte 1

**•**

* * *

XIII

**Donde Orfeo Falló**

_—Parte 1—_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Albafica y Shion no cupieron en asombro cuando el ave de humo oscuro escapó, saliendo desde el pecho de Agasha con una esfera que resplandecía azul de su pico.

―¡Agasha! ―apresurado y sin dudar, Albafica alcanzó el cuerpo de la chica antes de que este cayese al piso.

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos; opacos y vacíos. Y su pálida piel, fría como el hielo.

Asustado como nunca en su vida, el Santo deslizó sus dedos por encima del interior de la muñeca izquierda de la chica donde no percibió ningún latido. Incapaz de aceptarlo, buscó con más ahínco en la yugular; pero tampoco había nada no había nada.

«No es posible», simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Cómo?!

Llamando su atención y gritando como un fénix al alzar en vuelo, el pájaro de pronto se detuvo posándose sobre algo invisible pero firme, como si ahí hubiese un sitio sólido que ellos no veían ni percibían. Prontamente, ese respaldo tomó la forma del delgado brazo izquierdo de la poderosa y hermosa diosa Psique.

Galante y orgullosa, la diosa pelirroja los veía con una sonrisa que advertía sólo su victoria.

―No puede ser ―masculló Shion asombrándose por el hecho de que la diosa pudiese ingresar al Santuario sin pasar por las otras casas. Se dice que sólo una vez el dios Hades pudo hacer tal cosa, y eso fue cuando Athena y él se enfrentaron cara a cara luego de perder a casi todo su ejército cada uno.

―Hola ―canturreó ella bajando grácilmente. Sus delicados pies no tocaron el suelo, sólo se mantuvieron elevados muy por encima de este.

―¡Psique! ―gritó Albafica sosteniendo a Agasha―. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

Haciendo una pequeña y casi infantil mueca de irritación, Psique alzó la mano derecha recibiendo del ave la esfera azul, antes de que los otros Santos Dorados percibiesen su presencia y fuesen a su encuentro. Al verla Kardia silbó.

―Nunca había visto a un enemigo tan sexy.

―Gracias ―Psique le guiñó el ojo―. Albafica, creo que tu colega —miró a Shion—, ya sabe qué es esto.

El pájaro se empequeñeció luego de darle a la diosa la esfera azul y se sentó en su hombro desnudo.

―Es el alma de Agasha, ¿no es así? ―adivinó Shion.

―¿Su alma? ―masculló Albafica viendo atentamente la esfera.

―Así es.

Pronto, el golpe del báculo de la mismísima Athena rezumbó en el piso. Más de uno se asombró de verla tan molesta siendo que la joven Sasha era un alma pacífica.

―¿Qué significa esto, Psique? ―demandó la diosa Sasha con enfado. Su Ilustrísima iba con ella.

Sin temerle, Psique rodó los ojos.

―Ya te lo dije, querida. La Diosa Nyx quiere jugar, pero no al típico juego del _gato y el ratón_ al que tú y los tuyos están acostumbrados. No, no ―divirtiéndose, la diosa pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. Como sabes, mi querida Athena, nada en esta vida es gratis. Nadie mejor que yo sabe eso ―declaró con acidez, recordando su vida como mortal. Llevó la esfera hacia su rostro donde casi la besó pero no la tocó.

Al mismo tiempo, Athena, su Ilustrísima y Albafica cayeron en cuenta de lo que Psique decía.

―Un alma humana insignificante… —siendo tan sensual como en la antigüedad, Psique mantuvo la esfera cerca de su cara pero sus ojos plateados se dirigieron hacia Athena—, por un deseo cumplido gracias a la sagrada agua quieta del lago _Elefthería_. Es un trato más que justo, ¿no les parece?

¡No! Eso no fue lo que ella misma le dijo a Albafica. ¡Ella no dijo que iba a llevarse algo a cambio! ¡Ella misma negó tener un precio!

―¡No dijiste que ese era el precio! ―Albafica apretó contra sí mismo el cuerpo _muerto_ de Agasha, no quería que su cuerpo se enfriase más, no mientras aún haya posibilidades de regresar su alma.

―¿Y me creíste? ―se burló ella de regreso.

Albafica no podía detener el ritmo acelerado del corazón que golpeaba incesantemente su pecho, este latía furioso, por el miedo y el horror. Miedo a perder a Agasha para siempre. Horror por temer que fue él quien la entregó a Psique sin darse cuenta.

Agasha era la única persona a la que jamás podría quitarle la vida ni aunque su mismísima diosa se lo pidiese. Como consecuencia de esto, sus propios ojos empezaban a arder, su garganta se secó. No podía permitir que se la llevase.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacer que Agasha abriese los ojos de nuevo? ¿Cómo regresarles el brillo de la vida? No importaba cuánto poder tuviese, la vida no era como un dulce: lo tienes, lo pierdes, compras otro o lo recuperas. Era como sostener agua entre tus manos y caminar en medio de un desierto con ella, cada día perdías mucha y no había esperanzas de tener más de la que se te había otorgado, además de que un leve tropiezo y bastaría para tirarla toda al suelo. ¿Este caso sería el mismo?

―Además, tú hubieses pagado cualquier precio de todos modos ―continuó Psique como si hablase de intercambiar peras por manzanas. Convencida de sus propias palabras, la diosa alzó los hombros con desinterés ante la cara pálida de Albafica.

―¡No lo hubiese hecho!

―Claro que sí ―lo miró burlona―, no olvides que yo puedo leer el corazón humano. Si tu verdadero deseo hubiese sido tener a salvo a esta mujer, posiblemente yo no hubiese tenido poder sobre su alma. A todo esto, ¿cuál es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón? ¿Eh, Albafica de Piscis?

Athena se acercó con más enfado.

―¿Qué logra Nyx llevándose el alma de Agasha? Ella es una aldeana común.

Rodando los ojos, Psique resopló.

―Si ella quisiera la tuya, Athena, no le costaría mucho conseguirla ―esa amenaza puso en alerta a todos los presentes, menos a Albafica―. Basta con girar unas cuantas cuerdas… ―meció el alma de Agasha de un dedo a otro, jugando con ella―, y todos bailan al mismo ritmo. Ni siquiera tú eres inmune a ello. Cada vez que pisas suelo humano… ―sonrió cínicamente―, sólo te haces más humana.

Los Santos Dorados se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones defensivas para luchar en caso de que Athena diese la orden.

―No, no, no ―canturreó Psique―. No se atrevan a mover un solo dedo. Porque para empezar, si el alma de esta mujer deja de tocar mis manos se evaporará como si fuese arena. Dejará de existir. Y dado a que mi querida Nyx la quiere a ella, no les aconsejo buscarse enemistad con mi señora ―amenazó parando a todos ipso facto―. Porque deben saber que la gran Nyx produce temor en la mayoría de los dioses, hasta en el mismísimo Zeus. Ni qué decir sobre poder aplastar a Hades con un solo dedo; ustedes sabrán si quieren desafiarla —en sus ojos hubo un brillo desafiante y burlón. Incluso cruel. La diosa en verdad quería verlos intentando atacar—. Pero les advierto que ella no obedece la ley de "no batallas entre dioses en suelo humano", si la hacen manifestarse, va a arrasar con este pequeño sitio y con todas las almas humanas en él. ¿En serio vale el precio?

Athena apretó el báculo con fuerza. Al verla indispuesta a ganarse a Nyx y Psique como enemigas, los Santos comprendieron que Psique no bromeaba y Athena conocía bien a las diosas.

Además estaba en juego el alma de una inocente. Y quizás las de muchas otras también.

―Sólo vine a llevármela a ella, es todo. Como te lo dije antes ―se acercó y miró a Albafica cara a cara, quien se moría de ganas por apretar su cuello con sus propias manos―. Tu deseo está cumplido.

―¿Y se puede saber cuál era? ―le gruñó conteniendo su rabia―. ¿Qué es lo que vale tanto como para llevarte a Agasha?

Cual niña, la diosa sonrió.

―La libertad es invaluable.

―¿Qué dices?

―Ya oíste, deseas la libertad. No sólo para ti, sino para todos aquellos Santos consagrados a Piscis.

―¿Libertad? ―masculló Dohko compartiendo miradas con Shion.

―Desde que bebiste el agua, declaraste libres de esa maldición que tanto te aquejó a ti y a tu maestro, y a todos los Santos consagrados a Piscis posteriores a ti. Libres de recibir el veneno que les otorga la capacidad de proteger a su querido Santuario como si nada pasase; libres para disfrutar del contacto humano. Libres para sentir el sol y saberse humanos ―sonrió como si fuese una diosa generosa―. El alma de esta humana es un pequeño precio a pagar por tan semejante don. Deberías ser más agradecido. No sólo estás salvado tú, sino todos los que vengan después de ti. Y admite que la señora Nyx y yo estamos siendo generosas.

Antes de que cualquier otro hablase, Psique lanzó la esfera hacia arriba para que el ave levantase vuelo desde su hombro, la tomase de nuevo con su pico y se levantase al cielo, atravesando el techo de la Casa de Piscis.

―¡No! ―gritó Albafica sin poder soltar el cuerpo de Agasha.

―¡Psique! ―exclamó Athena―. ¿Entonces esto sí fue otro de tus engaños? ¿Cómo te atreviste?

―Nada de eso ―musitó la diosa sin dejar de sonreír―. Verás, yo te lo dije. Mi diosa necesitaba relajarse, y se siente tan sola ―suspiró con una fingida tristeza―. Vamos, anímense. Yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo. Al final Nyx decidió que quería un poco de compañía y el alma de esa muchacha no está nada mal. No hay codicia, ni odio. Sólo un corazón roto y solitario; como el de mi señora. Créeme, le hago un favor a Agasha, después de todo, ¿qué le queda aquí? No tiene familia, ni amigos, ni siquiera una mascota. ―Se rio como si hubiese dicho algo con mucho sentido―. Ellas dos se llevarán bien.

Dando una vuelta grácil; Psique usó su mano para centrar su cosmos, el cual rodeó el cuerpo de Agasha, levantándola de los brazos de Albafica. Hizo un movimiento de dedos para que el cuerpo vacío fuese envuelto con una sábana blanca que apareció por su voluntad. Siendo cuidadosa, la descendió al piso.

―No hay mayor honor que morir por un dios ―decretó fríamente Psique―, Agasha estará bien; el Inframundo no la tocará. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de ustedes ―barrió con su mirada a todos los presentes hasta llegar con Albafica―. Espero que seas feliz con tu obsequio. ―Entonces ella misma también desapareció.

_"Ten mucho cuidado con los regalos de los dioses. Nunca sabes qué sorpresas puedan venir con ellos". _

Esas palabras tenían tanto sentido que dolían.

Albafica cayó de rodillas justamente enfrente del cuerpo con la sábana que hasta hace unos minutos había pertenecido a una bella muchacha que le había tratado como un ser humano común.

¿De verdad… la había perdido?

…

―Despierta, despierta, pequeña ―oyó una voz amable y suave a los lejos.

Inhalando fuerte, Agasha abrió los ojos en lo que debía ser el espacio floral más hermoso que pudiesen sus ojos admirar. A su lado, un fascinante e hipnótico río de agua azulada corría al son de un melodioso ritmo natural que la relajó.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la sentía a punto de explotar.

―En los Campos Elíseos ―respondió la voz hermosa de hace unos momentos.

Soltando un respingo, Agasha se giró para encarar a la mujer más impresionantemente bella que hubiese podido ver. Usando una trasparente toga azulada con oro precioso. La mujer en cuestión era alta, de exótica piel oscura, un cabello que se alzaba como si fuese humo. Con unos grandes ojos negros que parecían ser el reflejo del cielo al caer la noche, adornados por unas largas y pobladas pestañas.

Era… hermosa.

―¿Quién es usted? ―suspiró Agasha, anonadada por su presencia. Dudaba que en el _mundo real _hubiese una mujer como ella.

―Soy Nyx, la diosa de la noche.

_Oh, oh. _

Ahora sabía por qué esta dama parecía de otro mundo, porque no era humana.

―No estoy soñando ―masculló asombrada. Agasha no pudo creerlo pero lo veía.

―Eso hace Morfeo, pero yo no soy él ―respondió Nyx a una pregunta que Agasha no había hecho―. Bienvenida a los Campos Elíseos —repitió el nombre de su ubicación.

―¿Los Ca-Campos…?

―Psique tomó tu alma para mí, como pago por el deseo del mortal Albafica de Piscis; tú ahora estarás aquí conmigo.

Mareada por la información, Agasha miró que su ropa raída había desaparecido para dar paso a una toga rosa transparente que dejaba al descubierto su piel; cohibida intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, lo que hizo que la diosa Nyx sonriese.

―No seas tímida, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

―Di-disculpe… pero…

Asombrada, Agasha miró sus perfectas manos sin cicatrices ni signos de resequedad. Sus uñas estaban perfectas. Y sus muñecas, oh dioses, estaban adornadas con pulseras de oro y rubís. Su brazo derecho luciendo un brazalete de oro sólido y el broche de la toga que usaba era del mismo material. Su cabello estaba precisamente trenzado con algunos mechones afuera; retocado de flores que cubría su melena en cascada hacia su hombro izquierdo. Y sus pies descalzos sobre las suaves flores coloridas del campo habían dejado la suciedad y algunos callos para mostrarse delicados; suaves incluso.

―Esto no puede ser real ―miró a Nyx pidiendo su piedad―. Eso quiere decir… ¿morí?

―Así es ―Nyx no borró su sonrisa―. Oficialmente estás muerta.

Los ojos verdes de Agasha se agrandaron con impacto.

¿En qué momento pasó?

…

_Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido el dolor de ver partir a la única persona que te importaba, justo enfrente de tus narices?_

Si la respuesta es no, entonces no sabes lo que Albafica sintió al acercar sus dedos temblorosos a la nariz de Agasha cubierta por la sábana.

Nadie ahí supo qué diablos estaba pasando.

¿A qué trato se refería Psique? ¿Por qué mencionaba a la diosa Nyx, cuál era su papel aquí? ¿Y por qué Athena y su Ilustrísima parecían estarse reprendiendo internamente? Nadie supo qué decir o hacer. Sólo sabían que una humana muerta se hallaba cubierta por una sábana blanca en medio de la Casa de Piscis, y Albafica parecía haber muerto con ella.

Dohko sintió mucha pena, y pensar que hasta hace unos momentos había sido un tanto irrespetuoso con la muchacha. Por su lado, Shion no supo si acercarse a Albafica o no.

Nadie supo qué hacer.

Desde que había caído de rodillas no hablaba, ni siquiera sabían si él seguía respirando al menos.

Estaba perdido en un abismo terrible.

Apretando su puño libre, Sasha desvió su mirada, debió haber sabido que Psique no se iría así sin más. Para evitarse pleitos innecesarios, no sabía sido a ella a la que decidió atacar sino a alguien que ni siquiera pudo saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió. Una humana inocente había sido asesinada justo enfrente de ella y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Apretando su báculo; harta de tantas injusticias producidas por su cruel Panteón, Athena decidió llamar a alguien que debería saber qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Ella era la diosa Athena, y nadie se llevaba un alma en frente de sus narices sin que hiciese algo para detenerlo.

Llamando su potente cosmos, Sasha alzó su báculo hacia arriba y luego dio un fuerte golpe en el piso.

―_¡Eros, yo Athena, te invoco en tu forma humana!_

Nadie ahí supo qué había exclamado Sasha. Lo que tampoco previnieron fue la repentina presencia majestuosa de otro dios, uno que rivalizaba con el de Psique o quizás superior.

Un hombre alto, apuesto de ojos azules, cabello rubio y ondulado hasta su espalda; con un traje de combate griego antiguo, Eros con una galanura exquisita, meció su cuello como si el grito de Athena le haya destruido algún tímpano.

―Preciosa, ya deberías saber que Ares no puede vernos juntos. El bastardo aún nos odia y me cela porque cree que me amas ―se rio como si hubiese contado un chiste hilarante—. Bastardo asqueroso.

Nada anormal que Eros no tuviese ni una pizca de cariño por su progenitor. El dios de la guerra realmente nunca se hizo querer por sí mismo.

―Esto es serio ―espetó Athena. Todos sus Santos se mantuvieron al margen, incluso su Ilustrísima, por lo que dejaron hablar a la diosa―. ¿Qué planea Psique, hacer?

―¿Disculpa?

―Psique acaba de jugar con mi paciencia, llevándose el alma de uno de mis aldeanos como tributo a la diosa Nyx. No me pongas a prueba.

―Yo jamás te pondría a prueba, lindura ―Eros alzó los hombros―. Ya sabes que Psique es independiente, pero le debe varios favores a Nyx. Si ella hizo algo, ¿por qué siempre recurren a mí? ―Se fastidió negando con la cabeza.

Sasha ignoró su tono.

―¿Favores?

―Digamos que mi madre aún no termina de aceptarla ―Eros suspiró con tristeza―. Y el resto no están muy felices de compartir espacio con una humana que recibió la ambrosía porque un dios la ama. Sobre todo si ese dios se trata de mí.

―Eso lo sé. Yo nunca le negué mi mano. ¿Por qué su traición?

―Nunca le negaste la mano, en el sentido educado; pero jamás se sintió bienvenida ni por ti.

―Eso no justifica que se lleve almas frente a mis narices.

―Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que yo haga? Sabes que eso de la _recolección de almas _no es mi área.

Sasha estaba a punto de sacarle la verdad a Eros a base de golpes, pero alguien la interrumpió.

―Dime cómo recuperarla ―masculló Albafica desde el suelo.

Soltando un suspiro, Eros desvió la vista y alzó una ceja cuando vio a Albafica parándose con las intenciones de recuperar a Agasha.

De hecho varios presentes fruncieron los ceños cuando lo notaron; de forma demencial Eros y Albafica tenían cierto parecido, como si fuesen hermanos o algo así, incluso su altura era la misma. Salvo por el cabello, el tono de piel y el lunar en el rostro de Albafica, el resto parecía ser inmensamente parecidos.

Nada feliz con esos detalles, el dios del amor se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Tú? ¿Quieres recuperar un alma que Nyx se llevó? ―haciendo una mueca divertida, Eros lo desafió―. Quiero verte intentándolo, humano.

―Eros ―advirtió Sasha―, Psique declaró que no habría pago por el agua de _Elefthería_ y resulta que sí lo había. Mintió.

―Wow, mi querida esposa miente a veces ―fingiendo sorpresa, Eros sonrió con su natural galanura―. Gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta.

―Olvídalo, llamarlos a ustedes es inútil.

Athena iba a darse la vuelta para ignorarlo cuando Eros la interrumpió.

―Espera, pequeña. No dije que no me conmovieses.

Atentos, los presentes vieron al apuesto Eros pasar de Albafica para ir con Agasha. Tomó la sábana creada por su esposa y la alzó con fuerza para descubrir el cuerpo sin alma.

―Es linda ―llevó una mano para acariciar su frío rostro―. Hey, tú ―llamó a Albafica―, ¿es tu mujer?

―Sí ―dijo sin pensárselo.

―Lo supuse.

―Disculpa, pero, ¿cómo deduces esas cosas? ―quiso saber El Cid.

―Verás, yo soy el dios del amor, cosa de la que estoy muy orgulloso. Y para variar soy tan subestimado que no tienes idea de lo que te podría hacer sin siquiera hacerte un rasguño ―siguió acariciando cada centímetro de la cara de Agasha mientras hablaba—. No tengo necesidad de ello.

―No eres un dios guerrero ―dijo Sage con tacto.

―Oye cálmate anciano, sé cómo usar bien una espada —decretó ofendido—. Pero prefiero mi zona de confort.

—¿Qué sería…?

—En este mundo hay dos grandes fuerzas que mal encaminadas causan desastres. El odio y el amor. Si uno odia, o ama de más, puede causar mucho más mal que bien o viceversa. Por qué no les explicas, hermanita, ¿por qué ningún dios busca joderme a mí?

Athena suspiró.

―Eros es capaz de destruir a alguien sin siquiera la necesidad de dejarse ver. En la Era Mitológica era temido por su afición de unir humanos por diversión con flechas de pasión, luego las flechas de odio hacían que sus allegados se traicionasen entre ellos y causasen caos. Guerras, ríos de sangre, desastre absoluto.

El dios se rio.

―No hay nada más divertido que ver a los humanos matándose por un amor ilusorio —susurró con malicia—. Por ejemplo. Un día a un rey le pareció divertido desafiarme; se burló de mí en uno de mis templos. Lo quemó, lo destruyó, e hizo que mis sacerdotisas fuesen violadas por sus hijos y soldados, luego las mataron dejando sus pedazos por todos los alrededores.

»A mí me pareció divertido hacer que su linaje que fuese a la basura. Sólo usé una pequeña flecha roja e hice que su heredero se enamorase de su esposa. —Su voz gélida y llena de satisfacción hizo que todos tragaran saliva—. Sí, hice que el bastardo se enamorara y se metiera a la cama de su propia madre; lo hice odiar a su padre a tal punto que lo arrojó a una jauría de leones en un coliseo apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

»Luego hice que sintiese atracción por una de sus hermanas lo que ocasionó que la violase; de esa unión salió otro bastardo que más tarde lo mataría por el odio que su madre sentía al verlo y de los maltratos que sufrió de su parte.

»El bastardo número dos tomó el control del reino y durante años fue un sádico empedernido que terminó suicidándose cuando le clavé una flecha de amor hacia otro hombre, un anciano con tuberculosis ―se rio al recordarlo, luego les sonrió a los Santos con sadismo―. Y esa es sólo una historia.

Soltando un gruñido, Athena masculló tan asqueada por ese relato como se sentía el resto de audiencia.

―Menos mal que Psique llegó a tu vida.

―Mi madre estaba impresionada por mi mente retorcida y me pidió matarla porque no podía concebir que fuese más bella que ella. Amo a mi madre, pero Psique cautivó mi pútrida alma ―con cuidado, delineó los labios de Agasha―. Ella me hizo prometer que no volvería a hacer miserables a los humanos. Después de todo, todos tienen un compañero y serán miserables igual con o sin mi intervención.

Se levantó cubriendo el cuerpo de Agasha de nuevo con la sábana.

―No hay nada más temible que un dios como Eros que no sabe controlar sus propias emociones y mucho menos la ira ―espetó Sasha con cierto resentimiento.

Eros no la contradijo.

―Si el rey no hubiese interferido en mi templo, no me habría cabreado. Es más, él hubiese vivido una larga vida con hijos leales y rectos. Su esposa habría muerto por una enfermedad y en su honor habría edificado un centro médico para su gente ―explicó con parsimonia―. Su hijo heredero se habría casado con una aldeana de la cual se habría enamorado de no ser por mis flechas; la mató cuando la conoció por detenerle el paso cuando debió haberla amado.

»Pobres humanos tontos. Al llenar el corazón de odio de aquel hombre hice que matase a su mujer destinada a sangre fría cuando su destino era amarla hasta su vejez; el rey final no habría nacido en esa época y al hacerlo lo habría hecho con forma de un jabalí salvaje que terminaría devorado un león, como debía ser. Pero… todo pasa por una razón, cuando el bastardo sádico murió el siguiente en la lista resultó ser piadoso, decido no seguir los malos pasos de su señor padre ejerciendo hasta el fin de sus días, su rol como un rey honorable.

Nota mental en las cabezas de todos los presentes: _"Jamás hacer enfadar a Eros"._

―Mi querida esposa me hizo reflexionar en mis acciones y desde entonces veo de lejos a los humanos. Quien quiera adorarme que lo haga, el que no, mejor que ni me mencione. Puedo ver a los humanos conectados. Lo que ustedes llaman _"almas gemelas"_.

Miró a Albafica.

―Ella es para ti lo que Psique para mí, lo veo bastante bien. Mientras mi esposa puede leer el corazón, yo puedo verlo y comprenderlo sin errores, ella aún es una pequeña bebé que cree saber más que yo y sin embargo aún la amo con la misma intensidad. Mujeres ―suspiró―, no podemos vivir con ellas ni sin ellas.

Mientras Santos como Kardia y Manigoldo asintieron. Athena estrechó su mirada sobre él.

Ignorándola, Eros echó una mirada al cuerpo de Agasha y luego regresó a Albafica.

―El rencor y la desesperación no son buenas compañeras, acepta mi consejo, debes encontrar un modo de alejarte de ellas. Sólo así podrás recuperar su alma.

―¿Existe tal modo? ―Suspiró el Santo de Piscis llegando hasta el punto que a él le importaba.

―De no ser así, Orfeo jamás habría tomado la estúpida decisión de ir por su amada al Inframundo.

Los Santos restantes comenzaban a ver por dónde iba esto; no les gustaba.

―Es cierto, el alma de esta mujer está ahora en los Campos Elíseos en los territorios de Nyx. Si realmente quieres salvarla, deberás ir por ella.

―Pero ―interrumpió Dohko―, ¿no se supone que para ir allá debes…?

―Es una enorme falta a los dioses que un mortal, vivo, ingrese a los Campos Elíseos. ¿Debes morir? Sí. Pero puedes volver. Para eso existe el límite de los tres días.

―Eros, ¿qué estás pensando en hacer? ―masculló Athena.

―Tú lo sabes ―respondió Eros―. Viniste a mí por una respuesta y te estoy diciendo algo que tú ya sabes.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―preguntó Albafica decido.

Sea cual sea el riesgo, él iba a correrlo si con ello lograba traer a Agasha de vuelta a él.

―Ten cuidado, humano ―avisó Eros―. Verás, el tiempo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos es distinto, fuera de su entendimiento por lo que no perderé tiempo explicándoselos. Para hacer que tu alma llegue a ella deberás primero asegurarte de que tu alma sea digna de entrar a los Campos Elíseos una vez que tu cuerpo muera, podrás ir por ella.

Athena suspiró llamando la atención de Sisyphus.

―¿Señorita? ―el Santo de Sagitario fue hasta ella.

―No es nada, es sólo que…

Eros la vio de reojo.

―Otra cosa, ingresar a los Campos Elíseos te restringe de tu fuerza mortal; es decir, todo poder que crees tener aquí se desvanecerá. Allá no serás más que otra alma y como tal puedes ser evaporada sin ningún problema. ¿Entiendes los riesgos? Nyx no es nada paciente ni mucho menos compasiva, ¿por qué crees que son muy pocos los que la visitan?

―Lo comprendo, y lo haré.

―Bien, espero que lo hagas mejor que Orfeo. Porque tú prueba será aún peor. Prepárate para sangrar.

El dios desapareció de su lado, reapareciendo en el techo de la casa con dos alas blancas extendidas; alzó su mano derecha convocando un arco dorado de extremo resplandor, a su lado, el arco de Sagitario parecía un juguete.

Al tenerlo en sus manos, una flecha negra se hizo presente. La apuntó con fuerza hacia su objetivo.

―¿Tuviste en cuenta mi historia? ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Athena miró con preocupación e impotencia. Sage la vio.

―¡Mi señora!

―¡No interfieran! ―exclamó ella apretando los dientes esperando que el dios supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Eros sonrió a Albafica antes de disparar la flecha a su corazón. Ni la poderosa Armadura de Piscis pudo repelerla, esta claudicó como papel bajo la punta afilada hasta enterrarse en el pecho de Albafica, el cual no murió, sólo bajó la cabeza y dio 3 pasos atrás por el impacto.

―¡Albafica! ―exclamó Shion siendo retenido por Dohko.

―No lo hagas.

―Esto no puede ser bueno ―musitó Manigoldo a Kardia y Dégel.

El Santo de Escorpio vio a su compañero caer de rodillas con la flecha enterrada en su corazón, a medida de que esta se iba adentrando en su pecho, el cabello de Albafica se iba ennegreciendo centímetro a centímetro iniciando desde las raíces.

―¿Qué demonios? ―musitó Hasgard con asombro ante lo que veía.

Por arte de magia, la Armadura de Piscis abandonó el cuerpo de su maestro. Creyeron que Albafica había muerto, pero no, el cuerpo del Santo se levantó con lentitud como si nada lo hubiese herido.

Al mismo tiempo, Eros bajó desvaneciendo su arco, miró a Athena y sonrió.

―A partir de ahora su tiempo se acaba hasta que la flecha infecte por completo su corazón una vez que pase eso el odio lo consumirá por completo. Aún así no hay nada más que garantice su entrada a los Campos Elíseos que vencer al odio ―informó severo―. Independientemente si cumple con su misión o no, ya no depende de mí. Me debes un favor Athena, ahora todo queda en manos de tu humano.

Eros se desvaneció.

Shion fue en ayuda de Albafica. Ayudándolo a levantarse. Bastante pronto el Santo de Aries se dio cuenta de que no podía tocar la flecha, a pesar de verla bien y no identificarla como un objeto transparente, al rozarla no la sintió. Como si no hubiese nada, pero de la herida de Albafica salía sangre real que sí pudo sentir.

―Shion ―musitó Albafica con la cabeza baja―. Esta flecha… es una flecha de odio. Lo siento recorrerme… me siento alterado… no sé cómo describirlo ―dolido, Albafica flaqueó sus piernas.

―Vamos, vamos, levántate.

―Oye, niño. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Dohko, queriendo saber por su condición.

―¿Acaso me veo bien? Imbécil —espetó.

Albafica se atragantó cuando vio la cara estupefacta de Dohko. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos sintiendo un dolor inmenso. La flecha ingresó un poco más a su pecho.

―Lo siento.

Esta vez Albafica lo dijo en serio. Jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie, menos a un Santo tan respetable como Dohko de Libra.

―Debo decir que lo resistes bien ―dijo Sasha acercándose―, pero no durará. Cuando la flecha haya entrado en tu cuerpo, como dijo Eros, el odio te habrá consumido por completo. Espero que puedas repelerlo.

―¿Y eso qué significa, mi señora?

Albafica lo supo.

―Que deberemos matarlo por el bien de la humanidad si no lo logra ―dijo Kardia.

―¿Sólo entonces podrá ingresar a los Campos Elíseos? ―preguntó Manigoldo―, vaya mierda.

El Santo de Cáncer iba a tocar la flecha negra, pero como pasó con Shion, su mano la traspasó.

―Así que por eso las víctimas de Eros no pueden librarse de su destino, la flecha no puede ser sacada por otro que no sea un dios.

―Por otro que no sea Eros, de hecho. Y aún a veces ni él es capaz de detener el proceso ―informó Sasha―. Los humanos que no tienen un cosmos tan elevado como ustedes. Ni siquiera podrían ver la flecha si no fuesen Caballeros.

―Lo repito, vaya mierda.

Albafica se mantuvo de pie apenas.

―¿Por qué la armadura se fue? ―quiso saber repentinamente.

―Un corazón lleno de odio jamás es correspondido ―explicó Sage―. Posiblemente…

―¿Posiblemente qué? ―gruñó Albafica mirándolo con un deseo de matarlo tan palpable que Shion se interpuso―. Y tú, tú la trajiste aquí. Tú la mataste.

Muy tarde, Shion comprendió que Albafica se refería a Agasha.

La versión falsa que él le había dicho a su compañero fue para evitarle a ella más disgustos. Estúpidamente pensó que su presencia traería más bien que mal. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberle insistido a Agasha porque se quedase.

―Yo no la maté y lo sabes ―espetó convencido de si bien parcialmente fue culpable de involucrar a Agasha en un problema que no la involucraba, tampoco era responsable de su muerte.

―¿Cómo creerte? No dices más que mentiras.

Con o sin armadura, el cosmos de Albafica era elevado.

―¿Mentiras?

―¿Acaso mentirás al decir que no te aprovechaste de ella cuando fuiste a buscarla a su casa esta mañana? ―gruñó cual perro sarnoso.

¿Este era el poder de la flecha de odio de Eros?

Era peor de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar, y la punta de la flecha aún era visible. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando esta ingresase por completo en su corazón?

Las raíces del cabello de Albafica ya estaban teñidas de negro, la flecha por su parte había se perdido 4 centímetros adentro de su víctima.

―Yo no me aproveché de nadie, y jamás tocaría a Agasha ―dijo Shion sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambos Santos se rodearon el uno al otro cual tigres a punto de empezar a morderse entre ellos, Dohko estaba listo para interferir, Kardia a pesar de su estado no iba a consentir sangre derramada innecesariamente luego de saber que Albafica no estaba siendo él mismo.

―Bastardo mentiroso ―bisbiseó Albafica.

―¡Escuchen lo que dicen en presencia de la diosa! ―gritó Hasgard. Sisyphus estuvo de acuerdo, no claudicó su posición frente a Sasha, quien veía atenta el acontecimiento.

―Albafica, reacciona ―pidió Asmita quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen―. La flecha de odio te está haciendo imaginar cosas que no vienen al caso. ¿Acaso olvidas tu misión de recuperar el alma de Agasha?

―¿Por qué recuperar el alma de una mujer como ella?

Eso no sonó como el anterior hombre que había enfrentado cara a cara a Eros y Psique por Agasha.

―La flecha convierte todo el amor en odio ―explicó Sasha a Sisyphus en voz baja―. Posiblemente ni él lo sepa, pero Albafica originalmente siente un aprecio genuino por Agasha pero la flecha lo hará odiarla más que a nadie, si Albafica se deja consumir por ese odio, al morir su alma será condenada al hades y no a los Campos Elíseos.

Sisyphus de Sagitario miró con temor cómo Albafica giraba su atención a la chica que, sin su alma, quedó a merced de un hombre que ahora la odiaba con la misma intensidad que al parecer una vez la amó.

Incluso Kardia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Albafica convocó una rosa blanca sin dejar de ver a la chica. Luego la lanzó hacia ella.

―¡No, Albafica! ―gritó Shion.

La rosa se clavó en el suelo cuando el cuerpo de Agasha fue removido velozmente por Regulus de Leo. Al sostenerla entre sus brazos, el joven Caballero miró a su colega con temor sin soltar a la aldeana.

―¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Estuviste a punto de matarla!

Albafica ennegreció su mirada al ver cómo Regulus estrechaba su mirada sobre él.

―Esa era la idea ―masculló convocando otra rosa blanca―. Apártate, mocoso. O te mataré igual.

Buscando ayuda con la mirada, Regulus encontró la respuesta en Hasgard. Asintió y en un segundo a otro, acomodó el cuerpo de Agasha entre sus brazos para luego salir corriendo de la Casa de Piscis con ella. Al mismo tiempo Hasgard se lanzó contra Albafica para darle tiempo a Regulus de esconder el cuerpo de la chica hasta que descubriesen el modo de evitar que Albafica la matase y condenase su alma al hades en vez de ir a los Campos Elíseos por ella.

La cuenta regresiva había empezado a correr, Albafica debía vencer el poder de la flecha de Eros o todo esfuerzo por recuperar a Agasha sería en vano.

El gran hombre de Tauro se molestó al ver a su amigo peleando contra él para quitárselo de encima.

―¡¿Acaso esa es toda tu fuerza, Albafica?! ¡¿Una simple flecha era más que suficiente para matar el amor que sentías por esa chica?!

Decidido a no dejar escapar a su presa y aún más enojado por la interferencia de Hasgard, Albafica usó una complicada técnica cuerpo a cuerpo para zafarse de su captor, logrando encestarle un puñetazo en la quijada. Exitosamente usó su velocidad inhumana para ir tras Regulus, o más bien, tras Agasha.

Seguido de él, corrieron El Cid, Manigoldo, Kardia, Dohko y Shion.

Sisyphus ayudó a Hasgard a incorporarse.

―Recuérdame jamás pensar que Eros es un dios inofensivo ―se sobó el golpe dejado por su colega―. Esto será complicado, ¿deberíamos seguirlos?

―Ya hay seis de nosotros tras Albafica, no podemos dejar desprotegido el Santuario ―declinó el Santo de Sagitario depositando la fe en su sobrino y compañeros.

Dégel, Asmita, Hasgard y él eran los únicos Santos que quedaban para cuidar el Santuario de algún invasor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el Santo de Géminis cuando se le necesitaba?

―Si Albafica no lo logra, tanto su alma como la de Agasha estarán perdidas ―musitó Sasha sintiéndose imponente por no poder evitar el desastre que presagiaba.

―Como Orfeo fue a buscar a su amada y falló. Albafica deberá recuperar no sólo el amor que siente hacia Agasha, sino también su confianza.

―¿Qué sabes tú, Asmita? ―preguntó Dégel a su colega por sus palabras.

―Qué es obvio. Albafica creyó la mentira de Psique, él pensó que, como ella dijo, el agua sólo le quitaría la maldición por un par de horas cuando en realidad su deseo fue desvanecer de tajo la maldición de la sangre envenenada. Es decir, Albafica creía que tenía tiempo límite antes de recluirse de nuevo cuando la realidad es que él ya era libre.

Los Santos escucharon su explicación.

―Eso explicaría su malhumor ―interrumpió Hasgard―. Según Eros, esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Creo que cualquiera estaría irritable por tener que dejar a la única persona que amarás en toda tu vida —puso una pequeña pausa antes de agregar—: Y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Sasha se contrajo en su sitio, sólo su Ilustrísima lo notó.

―Cuando Kardia fastidió a Albafica, fue como si toda esa rabia y desesperación explotase. Dejar a Agasha fue sólo el inicio. Su alma no soportó más dolor y finalmente terminó por desatar toda su rabia acumulada sobre la primera alma que se le cruzase.

―Sí, Kardia siempre ha tenido más bolas que cerebro y una destreza inigualable para sacar de quicio a cualquiera ―meditó Dégel.

―Luego llegó Psique para llevarse el alma de Agasha ―contribuyó Sasha―, si el plan original era llevarse sólo a Agasha, ¿por qué Eros respondió a mi llamado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho en una guerra contra Hades?

―A todo se agrega a la diosa Nyx y la cuartada de Psique, que para ella esto no es más que entretenimiento ―agregó Sisyphus.

―Pues vaya modo de divertirse ―farfulló Hasgard―, por si no tuviésemos suficiente con Hades y compañía.

―Sea como sea, hay dos almas en juego ―Dégel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

―¿Irás también?

―No puedo dejar a Kardia solo o podría hacer otra estupidez ―le respondió a Asmita―. Volveremos tan pronto como este drama se resuelva.

―Tengan cuidado ―susurró Sasha―. Mucho cuidado.

…

―Ya veo ―susurró Nyx―, así que tu padre inculcó en ti su amor por las flores.

Agasha asintió honrada de que la diosa Nyx quisiera saber sobre ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía como alguien importante, es decir, ella siempre se sintió importante al hacer los encargos desde su negocio al Santuario para la diosa Athena, pero cada vez que Nyx la halagaba por su destreza al amarrar los tallos de las flores para crear coronas y pulseras, era alimentar un ego tan grande que Agasha no sabía que tenía. Se sentía realizada y sumamente feliz.

―Lamentablemente él me dejó hace poco tiempo ―suspiró, luego se le ocurrió―: ¿no estará por aquí?

Nyx la miró.

―Posiblemente sí ―respondió como si de pronto el cambio de tema la molestase.

―¿Y usted cree que pueda encontrarlo? Yo… realmente quisiera verlo…

―Agasha ―la llamó Nyx―. Aún no acabas mi arreglo ―le señaló el trabajo que la chica había dejado de lado cuando se puso a hablar de su padre.

Apenada, Agasha se sentó sintiéndose mal por estar a punto de salir corriendo.

―Disculpe. Lo terminaré.

Recuperando esa sonrisa grácil, Nyx asintió y se volvió a acostar encima del resto de las flores.

―Me gusta tener compañía ―habló la diosa―. Los otros dioses me fastidian con su superioridad, sobre todo ese bastardo de Apolo.

―¿A-Apolo?

―El niño brillante atrae polillas ―bromeó usando un juego de palabras con su nombre (Apolo-polillas). Cuando Agasha lo captó soltó una carcajada―. Te lo digo francamente, de no ser porque su hermana (otra estúpida) es como una aliada para mí, ya habría asado a Apolo con su propio sol sólo para dárselo de comer a su madre.

Aferrándose a su aliento, Agasha tomó de un montón de rosas que antes había tomado, una de color blanco para integrar con las otras.

―Me sorprende que esté tan sola ―dijo Agasha pensando en que eso no debería ser así―, es usted muy divertida.

Nyx sonrió tristemente.

―Los odio y ellos me odian ―los ojos de Nyx parecieron cristalizarse por lágrimas―. Podría destruirlos a todos sin sudar y eso les arde en sus culos podridos; mis hijos Thánatos e Hýpnos son unos ineptos que no saben a quién deben ofrecer su lealtad. Sirven como perros al captor de mi esposo, Érebo.

―¿Esposo?

―Soy casada, mi niña.

―Wow, se ve muy joven ―opinó Agasha recordando que hablaba con una diosa―. Disculpe, no quise ofenderla.

―No lo haces ―musitó Nyx limpiándose sus lágrimas.

―Seguro sus hijos algún día verán que usted les necesita más que Hades.

―¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de Hades?

Agasha bajó la mirada.

―Son los únicos dioses que conozco que son aliados de Hades.

―Ya veo, qué reputación tan baja se han hecho con los mortales ―masculló Nyx―. Antes eran reconocidos por ser dioses independientes y leales a sus creencias, pero desde que se dejaron engañar por el cerdo del Inframundo pasaron a ser sombras suyas. Marionetas a sus órdenes. Estoy avergonzada de ellos.

La chica no supo por quién sentir lástima, si por Nyx o por los dioses que en efecto, eran más recordados como ser los secuaces de Hades que por ser ellos mismos.

Sea como sea Agasha no pudo decidir nada pues en su pierna derecha se clavó un dolor que no creyó poder sentir.

Gritó soltando la flor que iba a poner en el arreglo.

―¿Niña?

Agasha se llevó una mano al área afectada (la pantorrilla interna derecha) y para su sorpresa vio que no era nada.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Y-yo… no sé. Me dolió de pronto la pierna.

―Imposible, las almas en los Campos Elíseos son ajenas al dolor.

―Quizás lo imaginé. ―Aunque aún le punzaba, en su interior, Agasha supo que esto no estaba bien.

―Si vuelve a pasar, avísame. ¿De acuerdo?

Agasha asintió ante la amabilidad de Nyx.

―Lo haré ―dijo volviendo a tomar la flor entre sus manos.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Última actualización de este 2019._

_¿Todos listos para celebrar? 7u7_

_Les aviso que e__n esta parte no hubo gran cosa en los cambios salvo por unos cuantos errorcillos pero nada relevante. _

_Por otro lado, seguro hay quienes no están muy de acuerdo sobre este arrebato de Albafica, y no creen que sea odio genuino como debería ser. Pero digamos que tampoco es como si tuviese mucho tiempo para hacer que Albafica maquille planes maléficos para matar a Agasha o a alguno de sus compañeros._

_Digamos que en este fic, la flecha de odio de Eros, esta tiene diversos modos de actuar y en el caso de Albafica, que ya estaba demasiado alterado; las acciones fueron instantáneas y violentas. A diferencia de cómo es él en realidad: serio y cauteloso._

_Iré editanto los capítulos restantes. Ojalá sigan leyendo y disfrutando._

_¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo a todos!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	15. XIII - Donde Orfeo Falló - parte 2

**•**

* * *

XIII

**Donde Orfeo Falló**

_—Parte 2—_

* * *

**.**

* * *

―¡Albafica! ―gritó Regulus tomando la rosa negra incrustada en la pierna de Agasha para sacarla cubierta de sangre.

Era una rosa piraña.

A más de uno se le había hecho extraño que dicha flor no destruyese por completo los huesos y la carne de Agasha dado a su poder destructivo del ataque, pero prontamente el Santo de Leo pensó que quizás eso se debía a que Albafica realmente estaba luchando contra la flecha de odio y por eso no estaba usando al máximo su cosmos dando como resultado esa herida mínima (dentro de lo que cabía), o eso Regulus quería pensar.

Albafica de Piscis, el hombre que al alcanzarlos su cabello ya estaba a la mitad de negro al igual que la flecha en su pecho, incrementó su cosmos con enfado por ver a Regulus protegiendo a la causante de su furia, una que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Él, por ser la víctima de Eros, estaba reaccionando de una forma distinta a los otros debido a su encuentro directo con el dios. Albafica, a estas alturas no podía recordar las palabras de éste ni su intercambio de diálogos anteriores con la deidad. Así como no podía ver la flecha negra introduciéndose más y más en su carne y alma a diferencia del resto de sus colegas.

Lo único que Albafica de Piscis sabía ahora era que la vida de la mujer que Regulus de Leo se esmeraba en proteger le causaba tanto daño que no podía dejarla vivir, que si ella. Que había sido culpa de Agasha esta situación. Que de haberse alejado de él; como Albafica ya se lo había repetido una y otra vez, esto no estaría pasando.

_Es culpa de ella._

_¿Por qué carajos no se apartó de ti cuando se lo exigiste?_

_¡Esa niña tonta!_

_Fue su egoísmo. _

_Ella, como todos, sólo quería seducirte para luego exhibirte como un trofeo con sus estúpidas amigas._

Más y más pensamientos irracionales le cayeron como bloques de piedra sobre su cabeza, logrando que su determinación se inclinase por matarla. Al diablo los códigos, al diablo ese lado suyo que tanto ansiaba apartar a esa mujer de Regulus y atraerla a sí mismo.

Una mitad de él quería poseerla, atesorarla como un regalo divino. El otro lado más fuerte quería eliminarla para que todo _volviese a la normalidad_.

Se acabó el tiempo para pensar. Pronto llegaron _otras molestias_ para intentar frenarlo.

Shion de Aries, como el resto, no pudo evitar sentir que el alma se le iba cuando vio la sangre cubriendo la sábana blanca.

―¡Regulus! —gritó preocupado—. ¡¿Cómo está Agasha?!

―¡Nada grave! ¡Fue la pierna!

―El próximo golpe será en su corazón ―juró Albafica tomando más rosas negras entre sus dedos, fijando muy bien su objetivo.

La flecha oscura se adentró un poco más en el corazón de Albafica, y el cabello de éste fue tiñéndose de negro con rapidez.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo pararlo sin matarlo o herirlo?

¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar?

Huir estaba siendo agotador y ya hace poco habían dejado atrás Rodorio para evitar a los curiosos.

Los Santos Dorados, en medio de un páramo boscoso, formaban un campo de protección enfrente en frente de Agasha y Regulus, a pesar de que casi todos sabían que el menor de los santos no era un debilucho.

Aunque sea como sea, todos se hallaron en el mismo dilema que nadie sabía cómo resolver: ¿qué hacer con Albafica?

«Este no es Albafica» meditó Dohko.

«Este hombre es sólo una malformación creada por el odio» entrecerrando sus ojos, Kardia preparó sus puños, sobre todo su alargada uña roja.

«No debemos permitir que le haga daño a Agasha y los condene a ambos» Shion pensó en la herida en la pierna de la muchacha y en su sentimiento de culpa por haber llevado a Agasha hasta el Santuario. No podía dejarlos.

«Sea como sea, sólo espero que esto termine rápido» Manigoldo formó una sonrisa torcida, «aunque admito que siempre quise golpear esa cara de niño bonito».

Regulus, teniendo en su cabeza un escondite en mente, sujetó a Agasha.

―La sacaré de aquí ―musitó a los mayores previniéndolos de su movida.

―Te lo encargamos ―dijeron Dohko y Shion al mismo tiempo.

Enfrascado en su mundo mental torcido, Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sobre todos ellos creando ilógicamente ilusiones donde Agasha hubiese podido mantener algún tipo de relación malsana con cualquiera de los hombres frente a él. Después de todo, lo quisiera Albafica admitir o no, la joven irradiaba una luz propia que cualquiera de esos malnacidos mataría por obtener. Un calor que invitaba a robarla aunque le perteneciese a otro.

_¿A él?_

¿Y qué si Albafica ya la consideraba suya?

Todos estos hipócritas seguramente no habrían desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad para pasar la noche con Agasha. Ni siquiera el muchacho Regulus escapaba de su ilógica lista. Su celoso razonamiento guiado por el enfado le hizo pensar a Albafica que el único motivo por el cual estos hombres protegían a Agasha era porque ella había sido la amante de todos ellos.

¿Se burlaban de él acaso?

_Seguro ella les dijo: "Me meteré primero con Albafica, le llenaré la cabeza de basura y luego podré visitar a los otros"_.

¿Y qué tal si Kardia se había aprovechado de ello también? Albafica no dudaba que ese infeliz en particular tuviese la indecencia de meterse en la cama de la mujer de un compañero.

¡Malditos!

¡Malditos fuesen todos ellos!

Usaría todas sus fuerzas para matarlos si era necesario.

Su principal objetivo, era eliminar a la mujer causante de su enfado, intranquilidad e inseguridad. Sólo así se sentiría en paz. Matarla era la única solución a su locura, de eso estaba seguro. De pronto, Albafica reaccionó cuando vio a Regulus escapar con Agasha mientras los otros se posicionaban enfrente para hacer una barricada entre él y su objetivo.

El maldito niño de cabello rubio y brillante sonrisa debió haberse sabido heroico llevándose a Agasha como si pudiese salvarla.

El estómago de Albafica se contrajo. Aunque no tuviese alma, Agasha se veía tan hermosa, que verla yéndose con Regulus lo puso aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba.

Albafica no se percató de que la flecha negra se impulsó más en su interior.

―No van a escapar ―masculló convocando las Rosas Pirañas.

Las lanzó en dirección a Regulus y Agasha pero estas fueron retenidas por el muro de cristal de Shion.

«Malditos sean» entrecerró sus ojos frente a sus compañeros.

…

Corriendo, Regulus de Leo llegó hasta los techos de Rodorio.

En el fondo creyó que no sería una maniobra tan inteligente llevarse a Agasha de regreso al pueblo, sin embargo no había otros sitios adecuados a donde pudiesen ir. Si salían más allá de Rodorio podría ser perjudicial para el cuerpo sin alma de la joven.

Además, acaban de salir del pueblo, lo mejor era despistar a Albafica y hacerle pensar que había huido a alguna cueva o cascada. El Santo no esperaba que los encontrase en la florería de Agasha.

Cuando llegó notó 3 presencias ahí. Una niña, un niño y una mujer madura.

«¿Parientes?» pensó cayendo de golpe frente al negocio.

La señora Tábata y sus hijos, Edesia y Demóstenes, saltaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del Santo Regulus.

―Eh… ¿hola? —nervioso, Regulus vio los pálidos rostros de la familia al mirar a Agasha siendo apenas cubierta por una sábana blanca que de por sí ya se hallaba manchada de sangre―. Eh… ¿les molesta ignorar que estamos aquí? Verán, esto algo confidencial…

Una enorme explosión resonó a los lejos, la pequeña gritó aferrándose a la toga de su madre. Claramente toda alma que habitaba en Rodorio ya se había percatado de que había un problema.

―Algo muy confidencial ―se rio más nervioso―. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

―Po-por supuesto… pero… ¿Agasha está bien? ¡Está sangrando del pie!

Si tan solo supiesen que el mayor problema de Agasha no era el pie.

―S-sólo está inconsciente —mintió sintiéndose mal por eso—. Yo me ocuparé de eso ―desligó el Santo―, por favor. Sólo ignoren nuestra presencia y todo estará bien. ―Sudando frío, Regulus apretó los dientes, «eso espero».

―De-de acuerdo ―dijo Tábata―. ¿Ne-necesita ayuda con…? ―miró la herida de la chica con preocupación.

―No se preocupen —acomodó a Agasha en sus brazos—, estaremos bien.

Sin decir nada más, emprendió camino al segundo piso de la casa.

Tábata no hace mucho que había llegado a casa de Agasha. Una de sus clientas le avisó acerca de la visita del Santo de Aries y de su posterior llamado al Santuario. Decidida a devolverle todos los favores que le debía a la chica, Tábata tomó a sus hijos y fue rápido hasta el negocio de Agasha para esperarla hasta que ella pudiera regresar y hacerse cargo. Mientras tanto Tábata notificaba a los clientes la ausencia de la florista puesto que no sabía los precios y tampoco es como si pudiese vender flores así como así.

Calínico se había ido a vender su propia mercancía y comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy mientras ella se quedaba en la florería con sus 2 hijos. Jamás pensó que Agasha regresaría inconsciente, herida de la pierna y en brazos del Santo Dorado, Regulus de Leo.

En Rodorio se habían sentido algunos temblores, luego rumores de avistamientos de los Santos de Oro yendo a dirección al bosque… nadie sabía qué estaba pasando. No hace mucho, el Santo Hasgard de Tauro había dicho que todo estaba en orden, pero dados los temblores y habladurías del resto de los Santos por Rodorio… era difícil mantener la cordura.

―¡Qué te quedes quieta! ―exclamó Demóstenes―. ¡Mamá, dile algo a Edesia!

―¡¿Ahora qué?! ―preguntó irritada regresando su atención a ellos.

Hace unos momentos sus hijos acababan de rodar por el piso porque Demóstenes no quería que Edesia hiciera un recorrido por la casa de la señorita Agasha mientras ella no estaba. Tábata casi había olvidado que cuando Calínico no estaba para incitar a su hermano a las travesuras, su vástago menor era un chico responsable y muy educado.

―¡Mamá, sólo quiero ir a ver cómo está la señorita Agasha!

―¡Lo que tú quieres es ir a molestar a Regulus! ―Demóstenes tiró del cabello de su hermana, jalándola bruscamente al piso.

Al caer de culo, Edesia rompió a llorar. Demóstenes no se inmutó ni se disculpó, pensando que había sido culpa de su hermana por no estar quieta. De hecho, el niño tenía ganas de meter el puño adentro de la boca de la niña pues sus gritos lo exasperaban.

―¡Demóstenes! ―exclamó Tábata―. ¡Edesia! Deja ya de llorar y mantente quieta ―ordenó severa.

―¡No quiero! ―llorosa, se lanzó contra su hermano tratando de buscar venganza.

Lamentablemente Demóstenes era más grande y fuerte, el niño le inmovilizó las manos y luego le dio la vuelta para atraparla en un abrazo asfixiante.

―¡Demóstenes, basta ya! ¡Suelta a tu hermana! ―Tábata se levantó dispuesta a darles de golpes a los dos por no mantenerse en orden por lo menos durante una hora.

Repentinamente el piso tembló haciendo que los tres perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo. Edesia gritó por el dolor y porque ya hace poco había empezado a llorar, Tábata por su lado sobó su rodilla pues ésta estaba empezando a sangrar.

―Mamá ―se acercó rápido Demóstenes.

―Estoy bien ―dijo la mujer cubriéndose la herida con la falda de la toga―. No te preocupes.

―Mamá ―sollozó Edesia yendo a ella para que la abrazara.

―Relájense, si fuese algo realmente malo los Santos nos avisarían. Y recuerden que aquí está el joven Regulus. Estaremos bien.

Sus hijos se unieron a ella para que los abrazara, Tábata tuvo un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que Agasha tenía algo que ver con ello.

Miró atenta el techo de la casa, tratando de entender por qué el joven Regulus traía a Agasha en brazos y por qué él también estaba oculto en la casa de la florista sin decir nada realmente relevante.

La curiosidad era enorme.

…

Fastidiado hasta la médula, Manigoldo estaba a punto de convocar todo su poder y hacer que Albafica mordiese el polvo. Al pararse del suelo después del último golpe que lo mandó lejos, el Santo de Cáncer no llegó a ver a Shion uniéndosele violentamente para tirarlo de nuevo.

Los dos cayeron uno sobre otro.

―¡Quítate de encima! —exclamó Manigoldo apartado a Shion—. Ese hijo de…

―No es él ―le recordó Shion parándose junto al Santo de Cáncer.

Ambos estaban viendo a Albafica pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kardia, El Cid y Dohko, los cuales estaban conteniendo su poder para no hacerle daño real a Albafica.

―Es esa flecha.

―Sí, sí, por esa porquería estoy siendo herido sin la posibilidad de regresarle los golpes como debería ―masculló Manigoldo enojado―. Pero una vez que recupere la cabeza, voy a romperle su hermosa nariz.

Dohko pudo encertarle un buen puñetazo a Albafica en su cara, lo que lo mandó lejos de ellos por unos momentos.

Kardia suspiró con pesadez.

―¡No podemos seguir así, es como si esa cosa en su pecho le diese energía extra!

Como dijo Eros. El odio y el amor eran poderosos por sí solos. Era increíble pensar que ellos cinco estaban enfrentando todo el odio del que Albafica era capaz de obtener.

―A él no le preocupará matarnos… y repelerlo no funciona, siempre vuelve ―meditó Dohko.

―Hay que buscar otro modo ―susurró El Cid.

Como si una iluminación se encendiese en la cabeza de Kardia, este alegó al ver a Albafica resurgiendo entre los escombros de árboles.

―Oye, tú.

―Eh, Kardia… ¿qué haces? ―susurró Dohko no tan seguro de cualquier plan ideado por el Santo de Escorpio. Sea cual sea, no debía ser bueno.

―Sí, tú, imbécil. Dime una cosa antes de seguirnos machacando ―prosiguió Kardia ignorando a su colega de Libra―. ¿Por qué quieres matar a alguien que básicamente ya está muerta? ¿Eh?

Manteniendo una mirada fría, Albafica detuvo sus pasos. El resto arqueó una ceja ante tal detalle.

Cierto… si Agasha ya estaba muerta, ¿cuál era el afán de Albafica por rematarla? Su alma no estaba ahí.

―Responde ―lo retó Kardia con una sonrisa ladina.

Nadie esperaba que Albafica riese de una forma tan macabra. Kardia lo miró irritado.

―¿De qué mierda te estás riendo, estúpido?

―Me río porque crees que ella está completamente muerta ―dijo, miró hacia la dirección que había tomado Regulus con ella.

Al no tener a nadie lo suficientemente cerca para que lo retuviese, Albafica se adentró entre los árboles para seguir el camino que la sangre del pie de Agasha había dejado entre las hojas. De alguna forma él podía olerlo.

Parcialmente gracias a la flecha que Eros le había lanzado, no sólo su cosmos había adquirido más fuerza, sino que sus instintos se habían agudizado hasta tal grado de saber por dónde se habían ido sus presas sin la necesidad de verlos. Como si fuese un animal, rastreó a su próximo objetivo.

―Sin duda se volvió loco ―espetó Manigoldo, harto de perseguirlo—. ¿En serio vamos a estar así toda la tarde?

A nadie le agradaba jugar _al gato y al ratón_, menos con un compañero, pero la vida de una inocente aparentemente seguía en juego por lo que no podían sencillamente ignorar la situación.

―No hay más que decir, sigámoslo ―El Cid alzó los hombros.

…

Agasha estaba en los Campos Elíseos a solas. La diosa Nyx dijo que _regresaría pronto _y se desvaneció.

_»No te acerques al río y menos al lago, ¿oíste bien? No toques el agua si no quieres desaparecer _—ni idea de que quiso decir la diosa Nyx con eso pero Agasha acató bien el punto que era evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad que le producía el suave arrullo de la corriente de la preciosa agua azul.

Absorta en la imagen natural y celestial, la chica miró un poco más de cerca el lago siendo cuidadosa de no hacerlo demasiado. Sonrió echándose sobre su espalda encima de las flores para contemplar el mágico cielo.

La luz del sol que alumbraba los campos no era molesta, aunque no pudo verla bien debido a su fuerza; sentía una temperatura cálida en toda su piel, sus músculos estaban relajados como su espíritu. Sin preocupaciones ni dudas; su florería… ¿bah? Nadie iba a extrañarla, y sus escasas posesiones materiales a nadie le beneficiarían.

Estaba en paz.

Agasha inhaló profundo, extrañándose que de pronto la luz bajase lenta, pero rápidamente. En reemplazo, unas estrellas preciosas se alzaron en el firmamento. La luna también podía visualizarse, y… oh.

¡Por todos los dioses!

«¿Qué son esas cosas?» Agasha soltó un respingo al ver a lo lejos círculos luminosos de diversos colores; uno rojo, otro anaranjado, ¡incluso uno color caqui tenía un enorme anillo rodeándolo! ¡¿Qué eran esas extrañas cosas que se visualizaban a lo lejos?!

Por ignorancia, ella no lo supo, pero lo que sus ojos contemplaban eran los planetas que marchaban junto a la Tierra en perfecta sincronía, cada quien en lo suyo, sus propios ritmos y tormentas interiores que no podían ser captadas a simple vista.

Anonadada, Agasha admiró a Júpiter, Saturno y Neptuno; sus colores la deslumbraron.

Los movimientos gravitacionales de todos los planetas le entretuvieron por mucho tiempo antes de que la diosa de la noche regresase y la descubriese contemplando las maravillas de la galaxia que guardaba hospedaje a la humanidad y aun así no llegaba a ser ni siquiera el 1% de todo el universo.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Nyx llegando de donde sea que se hubiese ido.

―Es asombroso ―musitó Agasha soltando un respingo cuando una estrella fugaz pasó cerca de la luna, la cual ya no deslumbraba sino se mostraba como un mini-planeta rocoso cercano a la Tierra.

―Este es mi verdadero hogar.

La chica no comprendió.

―¿Acaso los Campos Elíseos no lo son?

―Mi niña, mi hogar lo conforma todo lo que ves ―señaló con elegancia el cielo oscuro con todos sus deslumbrantes ocupantes―, mira y fascínate con lo que no puedes admirar cuando eres una mortal ciega de la verdadera belleza que te rodea sin que lo sepas.

Haciendo caso de su consejo, Agasha contempló Saturno.

―Apuesto que tu cabeza está llena de dudas ―Nyx posó su mentón en el hombro de Agasha.

―Las tengo, ¿qué son esas cosas? ―señaló a Venus y Marte.

―Planetas.

―Planetas ―suspiró Agasha sorprendida.

―Ese ―señaló la Tierra―, es el planeta que alberga a los humanos. Tú estabas en ese punto ―con su dedo señaló Grecia entre un montón de espacio rocoso y azul―, esos son los mares. Y otros países.

―Wow… somos tan… ―miró por el resto a los otros planetas―, pequeños.

―Diminutos.

―Los humanos… no somos nada en este universo.

―Una muy, muy pequeña parte. Pero sí, lo son.

Agasha sonrió visualizando esta vez a Urano. Claramente no supo que ese precioso y enigmático _planeta _(significado nuevo para ella) se llamase así pero a ella le atrajo su color.

―Constelaciones…

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Po-podría ver… las constelaciones?

Temiendo que la diosa dijese que no, Agasha se preparó para oír un regaño. Nyx sólo sonrió, alzó una mano al cielo y vertiginosamente, la chica vio a los planetas alejarse del cielo oscuro. Luego vio un vórtice, y más allá, y más allá.

De rodillas cayó al suelo cubierto aún por flores mientras el cielo deslumbraba las estrellas más resplandecientes. Aquellas que ella sólo podía ver al anochecer y cuando pasaba horas y horas contemplándolas desde el techo de su casa junto a su padre.

―¿Te gustan? ―le preguntó Nyx con calma.

―Son increíbles… las palabras… no bastan ―suspiró Agasha maravillada―. Su hogar es hermoso.

Nyx sonrió cuando Agasha la miró con admiración.

―Todos los humanos y dioses somos bienvenidos en este basto universo. Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos.

―Creí que los dioses no pueden morir.

―Podemos, pero no es sencillo ―Nyx tocó el hombro de Agasha―. Tengo que atender otros asuntos, ¿podrás quedarte sola mientras vuelvo otra vez?

―No se preocupe por mí ―dijo Agasha, honrada de ser tratada tan bien por la diosa. Sentía un aura tan imponente como poderosa provenir de ella que la dejaba sin aliento―. Estaré bien en su casa.

―Vuelvo en seguida ―desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Acostándose encima de las flores, Agasha puso las manos atrás de su cabeza, mirando las constelaciones. Por lo que había notado, cada una de ellas tenía cientos de planetas en su interior. Puso _ojos a la obra _para tratar de ubicar las que su padre le enseñó.

Veía la constelación de Leo, la constelación de Cáncer, la constelación de Canis Minor, Canis Mayor…

«Dónde… dónde» buscó y buscó entre varias constelaciones que sus ojos pudieron captar hasta que finalmente la encontró después de ver las constelaciones de Capricornio, Acuario y finalmente…

Soltando un suspiro soñador, Agasha se llevó las manos a su pecho.

«La Constelación de Piscis». Alzó una mano hacia el cielo tratando de alcanzar al menos una de sus estrellas.

Su estado de asombro e ilusión se rompió como un huevo cuando la mano que había alzado fue víctima de un fuerte pinchazo que la hizo gritar.

Agasha se sentó rápido mirando su palma…

_¿De nuevo?_

Esta vez su mano sí estaba sangrando, y en medio de ella, un agujero se asomaba como si la hubiesen atravesado con un clavo… o algo más.

Usó su delgada toga para cubrirla, la sangre no dejaba de salir y como si el dolor se vengase de ella por intentar escapar de él, se aseguró de hacer que su mano punzase violentamente.

Agasha se quejó notando que sea lo que sea que la haya herido, había atravesado su mano, pues su dorso también sangraba.

«N-no puedo mo-molestar a, a la se-señora Nyx» temía que al llamarla, la herida se hubiese curado y sólo molestase a la deidad. «N-no es nada» quiso animarse, «¡no es nada!».

…

¡Maldita sea!

Regulus estaba intentando contener a Albafica. La flecha de odio había desaparecido por completo adentro de su pecho y el cabello que una vez negro confirmaba la culminación de la obra de la flecha de odio de Eros.

La casa de la chica era un desastre, por no decir "añicos"; por suerte la señora Tábata y sus hijos habían corrido a tiempo antes de que los ataques de los Santos Dorados se hubiesen llevado consigo la construcción del hogar de la florista y básicamente toda su mercancía también.

Debió haber supuesto que Albafica seguiría las gotas de sangre de la pierna de Agasha, ¿cómo? Era algo que no sabía, pero ahora le habían herido una mano.

Dohko, Shion y el resto de Santos evacuaron Rodorio; aún no sabían qué iban a decir para evitar que los aldeanos culpasen a Albafica de todo el desastre cuando… si bien era cierto que básicamente era su culpa, nadie de los presentes había podido prevenir lo que pasaría.

Ya se les ocurriría algo.

―¡No, Albafica! ―Regulus quitó a la chica de los escombros de donde la había dejado, pero lamentablemente esta vez la rosa perforó la mano derecha―. ¡Rayos!

Sin hacer nada ni mostrarse adolorida, Agasha permaneció muerta en sus brazos.

Una nueva lluvia de rosas piraña cayó sobre Regulus y Agasha, por suerte, Shion llegó a tiempo para taclear a Albafica y apartarlo de ellos. El joven Santo de Leo derrapó entre algunos escombros con la chica en brazos. Al reponerse, el joven Regulus miró los despojos maltrechos de un buró y bajo de ellos algo rojo.

Aprovechando que Shion estaba con Albafica y los otros habían llegado, Regulus abrió aún más los ojos al mirar una flor roja que, de alguna forma, había sobrevivido al derrumbe de la casa de Agasha. La comparó con la rosa que arrancó de la mano de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de que eran iguales.

Lamentablemente su momentánea distracción fue interrumpida por otra ráfaga de rosas. Regulus reaccionó rápido partiéndolas con sus relámpagos. O eso creyó.

―¡Basta, Albafica! ―Le exclamó Shion―. ¡¿En serio quieres matarla?!

Con un brazo sobre su cuello, el polvo que habían levantado se fue esparciendo. Dohko sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, El Cid el brazo derecho, Kardia y Manigoldo habían corrido hasta Regulus, quien gritó.

―¡Mierda!

Shion se giró para ver al joven Regulus levantar del suelo la espalda de Agasha, sobre su pecho se asomaba una terrible rosa blanca, la cual poco a poco se alimentaba de la sangre de su víctima.

―Demonios ―gruñó El Cid.

…

Agasha gritó cuando el siguiente pinchazo que sintió fue en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

¿No se suponía que siendo un alma en los Campos Elíseos no podría ser dañada?

Se llevó la mano derecha, aún herida, sobre su pecho derecho en un inútil y doloroso intento de hacer que la sangre dejase de escapársele del cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro en completo estado de terror y pánico.

Estaba asustada.

¿Cómo le había pasado esto? ¿Por qué?

Cayó al piso, acostada bocarriba. ¿Acaso los muertos podían volver a morir? ¿Desaparecería?

Temerosa, Agasha miró borrosamente la constelación de Piscis y exhaló lento.

Inhaló lento. Exhaló lento, inhaló lento; exhaló muy lento…

…

Al aflojar todos sus agarres por la sorpresa que les ocasionó ver su momentánea misión perdida, Albafica se soltó y a pasos lentos fue hasta ella.

―¡Ni pienses en moverte un centímetro más! ―gritó Kardia jalando el cabello negro. Para su desconcierto, en vez de atacar, Albafica siguió caminando sin importarle que varios cabellos suyos se quedasen en la mano de su compañero.

El Santo de Escorpio vio con atención como esos cabellos entre sus dedos volvían a su color natural. Miró a Albafica, cuya cabellera seguía siendo negra. Dohko, Shion y Manigoldo vieron con seriedad cómo Albafica se acercaba a Regulus y la chica.

―Maldición. ―Regulus intentaba quitar la rosa del pecho de Agasha antes de que esta consumiese toda su sangre, pero no podía―. Maldición, maldición. ¿Por qué no sale? ―como si esa rosa infernal quisiera molestar, se negó a marcharse por más fuerza que el joven invirtió. Aunque la verdad era que no quería usar una fuerza más allá de la permisible para no hacerle más daño a Agasha, claro, si es que aún tenía esperanzas.

El chico soltó un respingo cuando vio a Albafica arrodillarse al lado de Agasha, sin decir una sola palabra, tomó del suelo la rosa roja que Regulus había encontrado momentos antes.

Silencioso y con una cara estoica, él la sostuvo entre sus manos por corto tiempo antes de girar su mirada a Agasha y vagar en otra época.

Oía caer la lluvia… veía a una niña corriendo tratando de ocultarse de ella. Luego se vio a sí mismo dándole su propia capa para cubrirla con ella.

Esa rosa roja… _él se la había dado._ ¿O no?

Lentamente su mirada se dirigió con calma a la rosa blanca a punto de teñirse de rojo.

«A-Aga-sha». Albafica parpadeó lento, poniendo la rosa encima del regazo de Agasha; ignorando la presencia de Regulus, se acomodó sin dejar su postura de rodillas y bajo la vista de todos, Albafica inhaló profundo.

Rápidamente Albafica perforó su propio corazón con su mano derecha.

―¿Pero qué…?

La sangre salía a cántaros, sin inmutarse ni decir nada. Albafica se inclinó para que dicha sangre cayese sobre el pecho de Agasha y fuese consumida por la rosa, la cual iba tiñéndose más y más de rojo. Como si algo le disgustase Albafica frunció levemente el ceño antes de volver insertar otro golpe a su pecho, otro y otro más.

Regulus y compañía esperaron sin interferir.

El cabello de Albafica no había regresado a su forma original, pero claramente algo de cordura debió a haber vuelto a él.

¿Acaso habría sido tarde?

Con atención Shion miró la rosa en el regazo de Agasha, siendo salpicada por la sangre de Albafica. Regresó su vista a su compañero, el cual dejó de golpearse a sí mismo para llevar su mano sanguinolenta a la rosa, para finalmente desprenderla.

Esta estaba completamente roja entre sus manos ensangrentadas.

Dohko se acercó cautelosamente.

―Niño ―le dijo a Albafica tomándole del hombro.

Lo hicieron sentarse encima de los escombros, a un lado de la muchacha, una vez ahí él les regresó la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente. Al querer abrir la boca para hablar, expulsó sangre.

Su mirada cristalina había vuelto; ahora había algo más que enfado irracional: un profundo arrepentimiento adjunta a una dolorosa sobriedad.

―Siempre lo supe… ―masculló sin una expresión en su rostro, más sin embargo sus ojos se notaban cada vez más llorosos, el dolor era palpable. Volvió a expulsar un poco más de sangre―. Mi lugar… no está con ella.

Antes de que cayese, Kardia lo tomó de la cabeza.

―Eso aún está por verse ―le dijo mientras veían cómo el cabello negro volvía lentamente a su color original―. ¿Y qué demonios sigue? Albafica se suicidó, ¿suicidarse es válido para ingresar a los Campos Elíseos?

―No estoy seguro ―dijo Shion, agachándose para ver si había algo que pudiesen hacer con las heridas de Agasha y Albafica.

―¿Y la chica ya estaba muerta? ¿Acaso la rosa ya le quitó la posibilidad de volver o qué demonios pasa?

Dohko y Manigoldo se cruzaron de brazos mientras Regulus suspiraba.

―No estoy seguro ―repitió Shion cada vez más convencido de que, como Orfeo, Albafica había fallado en su misión de ir por Agasha y traerla de regreso.

Y es que cualquiera podía ver y comprender por qué ninguna alma podría regresar a un cuerpo sin sangre ni mucho menos con un corazón hecho puré.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Primera actualización de este 2020! Feliz año a todos._

_Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. No olviden que la saga sigue y espero terminar este fic este año y comenzar el siguiente en el mismo._

_¡Muchas gracias a __**LadySirin** por comentar! Aprecio mucho que todavía haya gente opinando en este fic y lo valoro.  
_

_En este capítulo no hubo tantos cambios como en los anteriores y aun así ya me espero que tenga algunas fallas. Si desean señalarlas me harían un favor. _

_Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	16. XIV - El Beso de la Noche

**•**

* * *

XIV

**El Beso de la Noche**

* * *

.

* * *

El Monte Olimpo era un sitio divino, era uno de los sitios más bellos y placidos del cosmos, con vegetación agradable y un eterno clima cálido pero fresco. Aquí era donde sólo residían la mayoría de las divinidades griegas y sin embargo todas ellas tenían su propio templo, aunque no lo usasen. Como en el caso de Hades y Perséfone, Athena, Deméter, entre otros dioses que po motivo se hallaban ausentes.

Pero si algo era absoluto, era que sólo un 0.01% de la humanidad había podido presenciar tal belleza.

El templo de Eros, el cuál por supuesto estaba no muy lejos del de su madre, fue perpetuado por su legítimo dueño, quien calmadamente y sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que su flecha de odio había ocasionado en el mundo de los mortales; caminó hasta llegar al centro de sus grandes y lujosos aposentos. Ahí se encontró con su esposa, ella parecía estar a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso. La pobre andaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas de sus dedos.

A punto de reírse por lo cómica que se veía, Eros arqueó una ceja al verla tan nerviosa.

―¡Me equivoqué! ¡No pude equivocarme! ¡Otra vez! ¡No, no, no! ―mascullaba alarmada yendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Estaba segura que todo resultaría bien!

El dios se repitió a sí mismo con gracia: _hasta alterada es hermosa_.

―Por esa actitud he de prever que ya debo comenzar a buscar clemencia para ti, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Gimiendo asustada, Psique lo fulminó con su mirada.

―No es gracioso. ¡Nyx podría matarme!

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Las Moiras acaban de cortar los hilos de esos dos humanos, ¡¿por qué precisamente ellos dos?! ―dijo exaltada y confundida―, ¿qué demonios le pasó al hombre que de pronto se volvió loco? E-es decir, sa-sabía que estaba loco… parcialmente eso fue mi culpa, ¡pero esto fue demasiado!

Eros se hizo el occiso.

―No lo sé. ¿Y eso es malo?

―¡Mucho! ¡La señora Nyx planeaba regresar el alma de la humana al amanecer y si descubre que ese cuerpo ya está muerto, va a enfadarse muchísimo conmigo! ¡Porque me dejó hacer una pequeña _travesura _mientras no causase desastres! ―exclamaba rápido, alterándose más y más.

Sí, sí. Eros ya sabía la historia de los planes de Nyx acerca de llevarse el alma de una insignificante humana para luego… un momento, ¿qué?

―¿Nyx planeaba regresar su alma?

Contando números hasta el infinito en una búsqueda desesperada de su paz interior, Eros al final empezó a cabrearse. Como sus sospechas de que Psique había hecho algo irremediablemente estúpido fuesen ciertas, él mismo tendría que ahorcar a su querida esposa para evitar que Nyx torciera todos sus huesos. La diosa de la noche era particularmente buena en eso.

Cada vez que alguien hacía enfadar a la gran diosa Nyx, ella no escatimaba en recursos para hacerle saber a su ofensor que había cometido un grave error.

―Aguarda un minuto. Yo te vi ―realmente no lo hizo, Athena lo convocó y ella fue quien le dijo lo ocurrido, pero Psique no tenía que saberlo ahora―. ¿Y todo ese teatrito que hiciste allá abajo, qué?

―¡Fue una broma! ¡¿Acaso después de todos estos años nadie ha logrado entender mis bromas?!

Llevándose un par de dedos a su sien derecha, Eros puso los ojos en blanco. Después de siglos y siglos de saberse bien que nadie en el Panteón griego era fan de las bromas ni particularmente piadoso al respecto… en especial cuando dichas bromas eran de Psique… ¿y ella seguía haciéndolas?

A Eros en serio le costaba creer que Psique no se diese por vencida con sus estúpidas bromitas. Si por lo menos fuesen graciosas… ¡pero no! No eran graciosas y para variar, bromas como éstas se volvían cada vez más molestas con el pasar de los años. Él mismo por su edad y por su tiempo ennoviado y luego casado con ella, ya había comenzado a tolerar esa parte nefasta bromista de Psique que quizás nunca se iría de ella, pero él la amaba lo suficiente como para saber bien que si no mantenía a la bestia juguetona "en su propia celda", que vendría siendo el templo que compartían, él iba a tener que recibir los azotes en su trasero.

Un ejemplo perfecto era este caso.

El nombrado _Dios del Amor_, ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para proseguir pensando en que hubo un tiempo en el que, disfrutando de cada segundo, él mismo pudo haberle volado la cabeza a cualquiera que a hacerle una _broma _como esa, lamentablemente él amaba a Psique, era su esposa y la extrañaría mucho si muriese.

Si Nyx golpeaba tan bien como en sus años más alocados, Eros iba a tener que comer sólo sopa por un siglo después de la paliza que le daría a él en lugar de a Psique.

Pero antes…

―Querida, ¿qué hiciste en realidad? ―le cuestionó con severidad.

―¿Eh…?

―Admito que mi intervención fue una mala jugada —de hecho no había sido así, porque él no se había autoinvitado a este desastre, él sólo hizo lo que Athena estúpidamente le pidió, «así que la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿eh?» pensó en un tono irónico—, pero conozco bien el efecto de mis flechas —continuó recriminatorio—, y jamás había visto una reacción tan violenta ni mucho menos tan rápida —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué no me has contado?

La cara contraída de Psique le dio mala espina.

Asombrada, con pánico, ella lo miró.

―¿Tus…? ¿Tú usaste tus flechas? ¿En… él?

―Cariño, te amo ―suspiró agobiado―. Y te lo digo porque te amo: tus-bromas-apestan.

Al verla a punto de caer sobre su propia espalda, yendo de un lado a otro sin dejar de comerse las uñas, Eros se apiadó de ella y le confesó que Athena lo llamó. Posteriormente narró todo sobre su intervención. Esperaba que con eso se calmase un poco, pero ella casi se arrancó el cabello sin dejar de gritar.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

No había nada que exasperase más a Eros que los gritos de una mujer. Sobre todo si hablábamos de su esposa.

―¡¿Por qué usaste la flecha de odio con él?! ¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la presencia de mi cosmos en Albafica de Piscis?!

Quedándose pálido, Eros captó el significado de la última pregunta.

―Dime por favor que no lo tocaste antes —murmuró preparándose para una respuesta nada favorable.

Llevándose una palma a la cara, Psique se quedó callada. Eros no necesitó de una afirmación más clara.

La diosa pelirroja lo había tocado intencionalmente cuando fue a hablar con Albafica de Piscis en el doceavo templo del Santuario y puso un dedo sobre el peto de su armadura. Psique lo había hecho porque quería que él se apresurara a decidirse. Pensó que si usaba su _influencia _posiblemente Albafica lo hiciera a la mañana siguiente cuando Agasha recuperase su alma. Luego de un buen escarmiento.

Jamás imaginó que esto pasaría.

Psique quería que ambos humanos pudiesen vivir juntos y seguir siendo un buen entretenimiento para Nyx.

¡Pero ella nunca predijo que Athena llamaría a Eros y que él usaría una de sus flechas de odio desequilibrando drásticamente las emociones del humano dirigiéndolo a un desastroso final!

Nyx le arrancaría las extremidades en cuanto se enterase.

―¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ―se tomó la cabeza con exasperación―. Y para colmo, Albafica se suicidó.

Con una cara estoica, como si con sus ojos él expresase fastidio que fuesen los humanos lo que más le importase a Psique, Eros dijo mordaz:

―Wow, ¿y eso es nuevo? La gente se suicida todo el tiempo… hey, ¿qué fue eso? Ahora mismo acabo de oír la cabeza de alguien rompiéndose contra el piso después de lanzarse del techo de un gran edificio.

Irritada por su comentario Psique lo miró mal.

―No estoy bromeando, _Cupido_.

El apuesto dios rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado ante ese nombre.

―Malditos romanos ―gruñó entre dientes.

―¡¿Acaso sigues aquí?! ¡Necesito ayuda! ―tomó a su esposo de los hombros y lo agitó―. ¡Esos humanos no pueden morir! ¡No ahora! ¡Nyx ya se encariñó con los dos!

―Pues ya se murieron ―desligó Eros―, ¿qué quieres hacer?

―¡Aaahhh! ¡Contigo no se puede hablar de estos temas!

Eros dejó que su esposa se marchase irritadísima de su templo, posó una mirada pensativa sobre el camino, pero luego suspiró subiendo su atención al techo.

―Debería dejar de intentar bromear con los demás y sobre todo con los otros dioses. ―Ahora haciendo gala de su papel como marido de Psique, debía ir a enmendar unos cuantos detalles.

Desapareció de su templo más no fue al mundo humano sino al hades.

Cómo odiaba ese lúgubre lugar espantoso de colores oscuros y rojizos, lleno de muertos y miseria. Nada que ver con su hogar vivaz lleno de luz.

Una vez que se hizo presente en ese oscuro mundo, ese al que nadie siquiera visitaría a menos que fuese necesario. De vida o muerte. Eros carraspeó la garganta, y luego gritó:

―¡_Perséfone! ¡Yo, Eros! ¡Te invoco!_

Viendo que nada ocurría en ese hueco espeluznante y maloliente a hollín. Eros volvió a gritar al verse ignorado:

―¡_Estúpida perra, sombra de Pandora! ¡Ven aquí ahora_!

Como lo predijo, obtuvo la atención que quería. Una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó a una de las rocosas paredes.

―Tienes _huevos_ de sobra para llamarme así, en mi propia prisión, Cupido.

¿Por qué todos en el Olimpo y fuera de él lo llamaban así?

¡Se llamaba _Eros_! ¡_Eros_! ¡Maldita sea!

―Suéltame o vas a tener a un marido mucho más hijo de perra de lo que ya tienes ―amenazó tomando la fina muñeca de Perséfone.

Rubia, pálida, alta de ojos grises y un delgado pero elegante vestido negro, la diosa miró al intruso con desprecio frío.

Perséfone era una dama que combinaba bien con la oscuridad y la luz; su mirada llena de odio haría que el mismísimo Zeus temblase en una esquina como un cachorro asustado. Pero su eterno malhumor era comprensible. En estas fechas donde se supone, tenía que ser libre, Perséfone podría estar haciendo más que sentarse en su frío trono a esperar a desatar su ira contra el primer pobre diablo que se le atravesase. Podría pasear con su madre en sus frescos campos en el Monte Olimpo, disfrutar del mundo mortal; su naturaleza. Pero no, el destino era una verdadera perra pues en vez de todo eso, Perséfone tendría que seguir trabajando eternamente, dirigiendo este sitio, mientras su esposo jugaba al _conquistados _que siempre perdía.

Para variar, mientras el imbécil que la había tomado a la fuerza como esposa, todavía estaba sellado por Athena (a quién de cierto modo, le agradecía el favor de quitarlo de su vista) durmiendo plácidamente en un sueño que duraba 200 años, ella debía aceptar esta porquería de empleo eterno.

Su situación era cómicamente trágica.

Como reina del Inframundo, su palabra era ley en este sitio… hasta que Hades despertase, por cierto. Pero en ausencia del bastardo al que ella debía llamar "esposo", su deber era gobernar el oscuro mundo para evitar que todo el orden que había en este basurero apestoso y miserable se fuera al carajo.

Por otro lado, desde que Hades y Athena iniciaron sus ridículas guerras, Perséfone veía a su esposo cada vez menos y por ella estaba más que perfecto.

Que la perra arrastrada y sin dignidad de Pandora se hiciera cargo de él cada vez que al viejo energúmeno le daba la gana reencarnar en un humano para usarlo como huésped y formar así un drama que sólo él y Athena entendían. Con sumo placer, Perséfone rostizaría el alma de Pandora por su osadía, al pavonearse, por todos lados con su marido, como una amante intocable.

No es que la diosa sintiese celos maritales, pero el ego de Perséfone se retorcía al pensar que su honor estaba siendo manchado con la simple existencia de esa imbécil que _apoyaba _al otro imbécil. Qué se sentía la reina de todo mientras Hades estuviese vivito y coleando, destruyendo todo lo que toca.

Para variar, Perséfone entendía que la pobre estúpida de Pandora estuviese hechizada por el encanto natural de Hades, lo que la orillaba a comportarse como una perra en celo tras el único macho de su especie. Aun así, Perséfone no dejaba de sentirse irritada por el desplazamiento que el viejo maldito gusano ejercía sobre ella cuando no estaba de humor para acosarla sexualmente e iba con Pandora para que ella lo mimase entre sus piernas.

Perséfone y Hades podrían ser esposos a ojos divinos y mortales, pero realmente no se conocían de nada ni tampoco se toleraban. Hades debió haber elegido a Pandora como esposa y no joderle la vida a Perséfone por un simple deseo carnal que a la larga ninguno disfrutaba. La frialdad de la diosa dejó de pasar desapercibida por su esposo por lo que él finalmente se cansó de tomar su cuerpo para ir y buscar su placer en otros lados como el resto de asquerosos que tenía como hermanos y hermanas. Esparciendo híbridos con cuanta puta se le cruzara.

Lo único que enfadaba realmente a Perséfone era que estaba condenada a quedarse en el Inframundo, fuese o no su temporada de libertad, sobre todo cuando Hades era sellado por Athena, que era siempre. Y tampoco era como si despierto le fuese de utilidad ya que no sólo desplazaba a los 3 Jueces del Inframundo para mandarlos a morir bajo los santos de Athena, ocasionando que el orden se desequilibrara y tuviese que ser Perséfone quien usase toda su energía para evitar el derrumbe de un reino que brillaba por la incapacidad de su rey para gobernarlo.

Pero al final todo valía la pena. Los jueces volvían a su mando, Hades era sellado por Athena, Pandora también era sellada y la reina se regocijaba al enterarse de una nueva derrota.

¡Qué el maldito probase lo que era que no te dejasen hacer tu voluntad!

Ya era hora de que alguien le marcase límites a Hades, aunque Perséfone lamentaba no ser ella quien tuviese el gran honor.

Viéndole el lado positivo, Perséfone debía admitir que ser la Reina del Inframundo en ausencia de Hades era mejor, no había ningún mosquito molesto que la distrajese de condenar a los bastardos y malditos que llegaban arrastrándose como sanguijuelas pidiendo la clemencia que no dieron a otros cuando vivieron.

Entonces cuando quisiera, ella podía desahogar sus deseos sexuales en condenados atractivos que al final terminaba desechando como la basura que eran. No era la gran cosa, pero era algo. Luego cuando podía ir el mundo humano, Perséfone se disfrazaba y trataba de ser más o menos normal. De verdad extrañaba el agua fría de los ríos limpiándole los pies.

Y ahora este bastardo alado llamado Eros la sacaba de sus pacíficas cavilaciones sólo para fastidiarla.

A menos que fueses Athena o alguno de sus Santos en busca de los culos de Hades, Pandora, Hýpnos y Thánatos, ¡nadie fastidiaba a la realeza en su propio reino!

¿Y además la amenazaba con hacer aún más insoportable a Hades? ¿O ponerle otro dios en su camino para que la violente sexualmente simplemente por creerse superior?

―Puedes intentarlo ―le respondió Perséfone a Eros con burla por su amenaza―, pero no olvides quien ayudó a Psique a salvar tu inmundo trasero y el suyo. No olvides a quién le debes tu felicidad —escupió con veneno.

Eros se sintió mal al ver el odio de la diosa. No era culpa suya que ella estuviese pasando por este calvario, pero tampoco la era de Perséfone.

_Ella tenía razón._

Su felicidad con Psique se la debía a Perséfone, ¿cómo podría ofenderla o hacerle daño cuando le debía tanto?

Eros al final supo que tenía que tragarse su ego.

―Lo siento, Perséfone ―dijo ahogadamente, ablandó su mirada; tratando de no aflojar el agarre sobre su cuello―, sólo quería tratar un asunto pacífico contigo.

―¿A quién quieres de regreso? ―preguntó severa, soltándolo.

Perséfone apretó los dientes. Siempre querían a alguien de regreso y por eso acudían a ella.

Como era lo lógico, nadie iba hasta ahí para saludarla, ¿y para qué querrían hacerlo? Si ella pudiese elegir tampoco pondría un pie aquí por su propia voluntad. Todos la habían abandonado y sólo la buscaban cuando necesitaban un favor.

Centrado en lo suyo, Eros acarició su propio cuello. Para ser una diosa femenina que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla, Perséfone era fuerte. Más sádica de lo que la recordaba, de hecho. Cada año que pasaba encerrada en este hueco se volvía más loca. Ya era un hecho.

―Verás, Nyx y Psique hicieron una estupidez.

―¿Mmm? De Psique no me sorprende, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver la gran Nyx en esto?

Todos en el panteón griego, a diferencia de Nyx y Afrodita, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra a Perséfone a menos de que ella estuviese en la superficie o, como ella lo había mencionado, necesitasen de su ayuda, por lo que he ahí el respeto que le tenía a la diosa de la noche.

Tratando de ser breve, Eros le relató a Perséfone lo ocurrido. La diosa pareció interesarse con el relato apenas oyó que se trataba de un Santo de Athena y su enamorada, la actitud reacia de Perséfone entonces se esfumó con calma. Eros se preguntó por qué, pero no mencionó palabra al respecto. No tenía tiempo para pequeñeces.

―Y básicamente eso es todo lo que sé ―terminó Eros de relatar procurando no saltarse nada.

―Ya veo, se me había hecho extraño ver a ese hombre aquí. Aún no era su turno.

―¿Albafica de Piscis?

―Está por allá ―señaló Perséfone a la pared, donde abrió un pequeño vórtice rojo; adentro de él se pudo ver a Albafica, o su alma, apresada firmemente de pies y manos entre ramas de un bosque ennegrecido con densa neblina grisácea.

El alma de Albafica, el cual permanecía en su forma base, tenía un violento hueco grande en su pecho donde se suponía debía ir el corazón. El que ambos se pareciesen un poco físicamente, hacia la imagen más siniestra.

Eros se sintió un poco culpable por ese miserable destino. Pero las leyes eran lo que eran, aquellos que tomaban su propia vida eran refundidos en ese bosque maldito sin la posibilidad de olvidarse de las últimas emociones negativas que los orillaron a cometer el atrevimiento de eliminarse a sí mismos, aún si estas fueron provocadas por la flecha de odio de Eros. Todo dolor y desesperación, ahí era mil veces peor. Lo más horrendo de todo, era que este bosque no albergaba a una sola persona enviada ahí por el dios del amor. El número exacto de víctimas por las flechas que al final se volvieron locas y terminaron ahí… no era fácil de calcular.

La ira, el dolor, el sufrimiento y arrepentimiento. Las raíces del bosque aprisionaban a las almas que ahí aterrizaban. Al poco tiempo éstas se convertían en otro árbol seco y lúgubre que guardaría ahí hasta que otra alma llegase, para combinarla en el bosque como otro árbol más.

Así era por toda la eternidad, y no había un límite de espacio. El bosque cada vez crecía más y más.

―El Barquero no lo vio para cruzarlo por el río Aqueronte —explicó Perséfone con cierta curiosidad en saber a qué se debió eso, pero incluso ella siendo una diosa no era capaz de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y he ahí la razón de que necesitase a los tres jueces activos y trabajando—. Su alma apareció ahí sin demora alguna, pero como no es la primera vez que pasa algo así con un alma, no indagué en los detalles. Son pocos los casos como este, pero después de tanto tiempo he dejado de interesarme en ellos ―meditó pensativa―. ¿Dices que todo fue obra de Nyx y Psique?

Tragando saliva, Eros apartó la mirada de Albafica para volver a Perséfone.

―Así es —respondió—, Psique engañó a Athena y a sus Santos haciéndoles pensar que Nyx había robado el alma de la humana cuando en realidad pensaba en devolverla al amanecer.

—No es normal que Nyx tome un alma, así como así —meditó Perséfone.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga? —alzó los hombros—. Yo no habito en su cabeza.

―Pero sí fuiste el idiota que terminó de contar la estúpida broma de tu esposa con tus flechitas —entrecerró sus ojos sobre él.

―Hey, yo también soy una víctima ―se defendió Eros―. Sabes lo buena que es mi esposa mintiendo.

―Vaya que sí —alzó las cejas—. ¿Y cuál es tu plan? Como sabrás, cuando un alma está aprisionada en el Bosque del Suicidio no hay escapatoria.

―La hay ―insistió Eros.

―Si me dices: _"el amor lo puede todo"_, voy a hacerte sangrar —gruñó entrecerrando sus ojos sobre el dios.

―Aparte de eso ―resopló, sabía que esa frase ya era muy trillada, pero Eros odiaba que la gente, y más los dioses, desacreditasen el poder del amor―. Escucha, el alma de la mujer que tiene Nyx… ella lo ama. Quizás…

—Si tu plan es que ella sea enviada al hades por su hombre, eres un iluso. Además, es probable que esté herida en los Campos Elíseos, lo que por supuesto la hace inútil.

―Eso es imposible —se extrañó Eros—. ¿Cómo deduces eso?

―Es posible y lo sabes. Además, él ya se rindió… o eso veo —ambos miraron cómo las raíces envolvían más al santo. Perséfone no se dio cuenta de que Eros apretó la quijada—. El humano está perdido, entrega a Pisque a la ira de Nyx, y piensa que ya eres un dios soltero otra vez.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

—¡Perséfone!

Por encima del hombro, Perséfone vio a Eros con pena, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —le dijo duramente—, ambos somos dioses; pero no hacemos milagros. Deja al humano, a tu esposa, y sálvate a ti mismo.

―No —espetó—. Escucha, hay una salida. Él creyó que había matado a la mujer por completo y en medio de la locura en la que lo metimos Psique y yo, Albafica de Piscis se suicidó porque aparentemente la amaba más de lo que creíamos —tragó saliva pesadamente—. Digamos que en gran parte es culpa mía que esté ahí.

—Entonces entrégate a Nyx en lugar de Psique, ¿para qué intentar mandar un alma pura al hades si todo pronóstico está en contra tuya? Además, un alma tan débil como la de esa chica será carnada para las bestias que moran en el inframundo. Ni tú puedes ser tan cruel y estúpido para mandarla ahí sabiendo eso —masculló con fastidio—. Incluso para un santo de Athena, la tarea que planeas imponerle a esa insignificante mortal es un suicidio —dijo la última palabra con cierta ironía.

Se giró con elegancia, y con su delgado, pálido y casi huesudo dedo índice, Perséfone señaló al vórtice rojo donde aún podían ver el alma de Albafica siendo cada vez más apresada por las raíces.

—Eso que ésta ahí, es culpa tuya y de Psique. Sé un dios, amárrate bien el cinturón y acepta el castigo que te toque por hacer tu voluntad sin pensar en las consecuencias —espetó Perséfone por lo bajo—. Ahora lárgate de mi vista —iba a girarse de nuevo hasta que oyó la voz de Eros otra vez.

―Si sólo fuese asunto mío lo haría, pero sabes bien cómo es Nyx, no se conformará conmigo. Y no puedo permitir que ella le haga daño a mi esposa.

—¿Aunque lo merezca? —alzó una ceja.

—Aunque lo merezca —espetó sin dudar—. Escucha, yo no soy un dios caritativo —él ignoró la burla en la cara de Perséfone—, pero sé que mi Psique sí lo es a pesar de ser una… muy mala comediante.

―Pésima ―corrigió Perséfone.

―Y la chica, herida o no, aún tiene posibilidades. Puede encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta —se aferró a su idea.

—¿Para volver a dónde? A dos cuerpos muertos, ni más ni menos. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—Sabes que un cuerpo mortal no es tan difícil de reparar, pero no es imposible si se hace bien y en tiempo.

—¿Vas a ir en contra de las Moiras? Ellas ya han cortado los hilos de esos dos. Están perdidos.

—¡Escúchame! —Eros le gritó—, el alma y el cuerpo pueden estar conectados, y sabes que para que ese lazo se rompa por completo, se requiere de la destrucción total de uno de ellos.

Si todavía no se habían quemado los cuerpos de ambos, las almas de los dos tendrían un sitio al cual volver. Revivir un cuerpo humano no era el problema, el problema era unirlo al alma correcta sin dejar secuelas.

—Si lo planteas así, lo que le pase a uno (cuerpo o alma) le pasará al otro hasta que el alma se desprenda por completo del cuerpo terrenal o regrese a él —Perséfone entrecerró sus ojos—. Es demasiada presión para una chiquilla mortal.

—Si su alma está herida, puede que haya posibilidades de interferir.

―Su cuerpo ya está muerto ―declaró otra vez, Perséfone con acidez.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, Eros chasqueó la lengua.

―No del todo. Ella no abandonó su carne terrenal de forma natural. Si su alma está herida aún queda una mísera posibilidad para poder recuperarla. El daño aún no es permanente.

―¿La posibilidad de los tres días? —ella sonrió tétricamente burlona.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una cálida curva en sus labios se hizo presente? ¿En qué momento Perséfone dejó de ser una diosa noble que ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio? Maldito Hades que quizás ni él supiese las respuestas.

―Ese lapsus de tiempo mortal es esencial. Pero si Nyx y Athena se enfadan y tratan de matarnos, a Psique o a mí, ya no habrá posibilidades y ambos morirán definitivamente.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Deja que el alma de ella se desprenda por completo de su cuerpo durante un límite prolongado y mándala al bosque. Yo mantendré sus cuerpos intactos mientras tanto.

Perséfone abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

―Sigues con lo mismo —gruño—. ¿Estás consiente de que juegas con el decreto de las Moiras? ¿Estás seguro que quieres correr el riesgo por dos simples mortales?

―No es por ellos —se aferró a eso, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro—. Sabes que un dios que libera un alma del infierno pierde parte de sus poderes y yo no planeo hacerlo, no soy tan bueno y esas tres malditas perras pueden venir a besarme el culo cuando quieran ―masculló Eros.

―Eso díselos a ellas en sus caras. ¡¿Por qué no dejas que tu estúpida esposa se sacrifique por su imbecilidad?! ¡¿Eh?!

Tratando de hacer caso omiso al insulto hacia su amada, Eros cerró los ojos invocando toda su paciencia. Toda la que apenas le quedaba. Si quería que el hermoso cuello de Psique se mantuviese sin alteración alguna, producto de Nyx o la propia Athena, él debía soportar a Perséfone.

―No pienso permitir eso tampoco. De cualquier forma, Psique y yo no tenemos toda la culpa. Le dije al humano Albafica que él iba a hacerse responsable de sus acciones y falló, aceptó el trato sin pensarlo así que esto también fue su…

―¡Jódete! ¡No quieras excusarte ni excusar a Psique! Como si fuese tan simple mantener la cabeza cuerda con una de tus putas flechas de mierda. ¡Y luego está el _toque mágico _de Psique! ¡¿Qué podía pasarle al humano salvo volverse loco si ustedes dos estaban metidos hasta el cuello en sus asuntos?! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido o te gusta fingir serlo?! ―le gritó a la cara―. Dale crédito al humano, al menos se liberó de tu control y del de Psique antes de morir.

Eros lo sabía, pero un enorme peso llamado "orgullo" no iba a permitirle reconocer eso.

―Demasiado tarde. ¿Y por favor podrías dejar de gritar? ¿Por qué todas ustedes me gritan?

―¡No dejaré de gritarte porque eres un idiota! Y el humano se liberó de ustedes dos, porque amaba a la humana, y al ver el daño que le hizo tu estúpida flecha producto de la estupidez de tu esposa, también tomó su vida. ¡Felicidades, otras vidas que arruinas por nada!

Ambos dioses chocaban en ideales, por eso trataban de evitarse lo más posible. Para variar Perséfone odiaba las injusticias como esta por parte de los dioses y Eros quería salvar el bello culo de Psique; y por eso estaban ahí.

―¿Entonces eso es lo único que planeas? ¿Mandar a la humana a liberarlo así sin más? ¿La humana tendrá que resolver las estúpidas acciones de ustedes dos? Mira que bastardo eres ―siguió Perséfone casi como si se estuviese burlando de él.

―Sólo un alma pura podría hacerlo ―dijo serio.

―¿Aún a sabiendas de que ella podría quedar atrapada ahí también?

―No lo hará.

Haciendo un movimiento de cuello, Perséfone lo miró mal.

―Eres un imbécil.

―¿No tienes otros insultos por ahí?

La diosa lo miró enfadada.

―Bastantes ―respondió.

―Escucha, yo iré con Athena, mantendré ambos cuerpos en condiciones hasta cuando sus almas logren liberarse y vuelvan a la vida.

―¿Y qué harán con Nyx?

―Psique va a tener que explicárselo. Yo ya estoy jugándome demasiado mi reputación y mi trasero como para seguir protegiéndola de su insensatez.

―Al fin ―rezongó Perséfone como si acabase de encontrar el aliento que necesitaba para no estampar a Eros nuevamente contra la pared―. Bien, sólo porque estoy en eterna deuda con Athena por quitarme de encima al gusano bastardo y porque odio profundamente este tipo de situaciones, ayudaré a la humana a recuperar a Albafica de Piscis. Pero…

Eros arqueó una ceja.

―Tú me debes el favor.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Dado a que esto lo haces sólo por Psique y su infinita estupidez, voy a devolverte el insulto que acabas de hacerme. Me debes el favor ―repitió con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para condenar a las almas pecadoras.

―¿Desde cuándo cobras los favores? ―preguntó Eros enojado.

―Desde que decidiste llamarme "perra" en mi propia casa maloliente ―respondió―, yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿entiendes?

El dios gruñó, más Perséfone no se inmutó, alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia su cara, chasqueando la lengua, deteniéndolo de cualquier intento por replicar.

―Ah, y que Nyx se entere pronto de esto pues no quiero problemas con ella. ―Le sonrió cínicamente―. Y date prisa. Las raíces de los árboles no tardarán en consumir a Albafica de Piscis, he de decir que se resiste a caer en la oscuridad. Pero en poco tiempo eso ya no importará más pues sigue siendo un humano. Así que, mu-é-ve-te.

Así como llegó, Perséfone desapareció de la vista de Eros. Éste con exasperación, se pasó una mano por encima de su cabello y fue al mundo terrenal.

Si su esposa volvía hacer una _broma _más como esta, él mismo se refundiría en el Bosque de los Suicidios sin rechistar.

El Templo de Piscis, como supuso, estaba atiborrado de Santos Dorados y Athena, quien al verlo se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada (enfrente de los afectados) con enfado y tristeza por su soldado y la humana.

Sí, esto iba a doler.

―Creo que no funcionó como hubiesen deseado, ¿cierto? ―ignoró el rechazo en los ojos de todos los presentes―. No todo en esta vida es color de rosa y las fallas son normales cuando mezclas este tipo de pruebas y a los humanos.

Eros miró los dos cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas. El de Albafica estaba lleno de sangre (qué desastre) mientras que el de Agasha estaba apenas manchada, la sábana que la cubría, por la parte del pecho… una pierna y una mano también sangraban. Muestras claras de la crueldad y la estupidez por parte de Psique y él mismo.

En lo profundo de su cabeza, el dios del amor tuvo que admitir que no había actuado con mucha inteligencia al no prever que Psique guardaba una mala broma bajo la manga.

Las lágrimas de Athena cayeron.

―¿Qué buscas ahora?

―Decirte unas malas, muy malas noticias ―se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Adivina? Psique les mintió a todos, incluso a mí. Ella no planeaba robar el alma de la humana y Nyx no planeaba quedarse con ella.

Un sonoro "¿qué?" hizo coro en el templo.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―masculló Sasha.

―Qué Psique sigue haciendo gala de su pésima comedia de mal gusto. Quiso molestarte diciéndote que iba a robar el alma de la humana cuando en realidad Nyx sólo deseaba su compañía por una noche…

Un cosmos aterrador, junto a un fuerte temblor, sacudió Rodorio. Quizás toda Grecia. O quizás todo el mundo.

―Y ahí está Nyx descubriendo que el alma de la chica no va a regresar a un cuerpo mallugado.

Athena se sostuvo con su báculo para no caer ni mucho menos para no golpear a Eros con él.

―Estás diciéndome… ¿qué Agasha no estaba muerta realmente?

―Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Psique lo maquilló todo porque quería hacer una broma… y porque es una muy pésima casamentera también —masculló lo último. Luego resopló―. Ella pensó que alterando al humano con su toque iba lograr algo positivo en él, pero…

―¡¿Psique lo tocó?!

El secreto a voces en el Olimpo. La diosa Psique al recibir la ambrosía, también fue equipada con un _don _que la diosa Afrodita le dio sin su consentimiento, como una garantía de que ella no engañaría a su hijo.

Cualquier hombre o mujer mortal que Psique tocase sufriría de una alteración en sus emociones de forma casi instantánea. Para bien o para mal, todo exceso era peligroso y eso todos los dioses lo sabían por lo que procuraban no acercarse demasiado a la recién nacida diosa. Aunque insignificante, ese don era más una maldición, pero nadie lo diría abiertamente.

He ahí el por qué Psique y Nyx solían entenderse bastante bien.

En el caso de Albafica, su miedo, enfado y el resto de sus emociones desbordadas producto del día anterior empeoraron catastróficamente cuando la diosa decidió juntar un dedo a su pecho como un _medio _para hacerlo _reaccionar_. Sin haber hecho bien su tarea la diosa apostó todo en un hombre que ya estaba más que confundido antes de su intervención.

Athena quiso exclamar por justicia.

¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien le diga a Psique que deje de pensar en esas cosas tan incoherentes como que su _toque _iba a poder ayudar en algo!

―A eso le agregamos la flecha de odio ―siguió Eros sin alterarse.

Los Santos Dorados no supieron qué decir, ahora la locura tan violenta de Albafica había tomado completo sentido.

No supieron cómo sentirse o qué clase de insultos escupir primero. Sea como sea, varios tuvieron que reacomodar ciertas opiniones que tenían desde aquella fatídica tarde cuando Shion cargó el cuerpo de Albafica hasta Piscis, y Regulus tomó el de Agasha.

Kardia de pronto recordó que Albafica, infectado por la flecha de Eros había reído cuando él le preguntó por qué buscaba matar a Agasha cuando ella _prácticamente _ya estaba muerta. ¿Acaso él había reído porque supo que Agasha aún tenía posibilidades de revivir mientras su cuerpo siguiese intacto? ¿Albafica sabía que ella podría despertar cuando Nyx devolviese su alma? De ser así, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de ello?

Esa risa siniestra y burlona de entonces también tenía sentido.

Hasta Kardia miró con sentimientos bastante encontrados el cadáver de su colega.

―Pero ahora hay un enorme problema ―Eros señaló el techo―. Nyx quería regresar el alma de la humana a su sitio al amanecer, si descubre esto va a enojarse mucho… y mi esposa está a punto de perder la cabeza o un brazo; y de verdad me gusta tal y como está.

―¡Eso debió pensarlo antes de mandar a mi Santo y una humana inocente a su muerte metiendo las narices donde no la llaman! ―gritó Sasha, ofendida y muy molesta por el jueguito infantil de Psique y las terribles consecuencias que trajo consigo.

—Mi señora —intervino Sage, tomándole el hombro para darle apoyo. Athena logró calmarse un poco.

Eros hizo una mueca.

―Deja de gritarme ―rezongó masajeándose las sienes.

Todas le gritaban. Primero Athena, luego Psique, después Perséfone y de regreso Athena. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Nyx? Oh no, eso no lo soportaría.

―Quiero ayudar a enmendar todo.

―¿Cómo? —Athena se extrañó.

―Perséfone dice que el alma de Albafica de Piscis no puede abandonar el Inframundo por sí misma.

—¿El Inframundo? —musitó Sasha conmocionada.

—Al tomar su propia vida, su alma fue refundida en el Bosque de los Suicidios.

No muy lejos, Shion cerró los ojos con dolor. Así que no importaba si Albafica había perforado su propio corazón para intentar salvar (sin éxito) la vida de Agasha con su sangre, las reglas eran las reglas.

―Pero digamos que un alma pura, sí podría sacarlo de ahí.

Sasha taladró con la mirada a Eros.

―Estás proponiendo mandar a Agasha por él, ¿cierto?

―En estas circunstancias es la única que podría. Su alma llama a la de él sin importar el lugar o el tiempo; están destinados a estar juntos, por ende, ella podría encontrarlo antes de que las raíces cubran por completo el alma de tu soldado. Claro, si es que quieres que esto se arregle.

―Y todo por…

―Sí, sí, mi querida esposa y sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Podrías concentrarte en lo realmente importante? ―Eros se rascó la cabeza.

―No te ofendas, hermano, ¿pero no crees que tú deberías hacer algo al respecto? ―se entrometió Manigoldo―, es decir. Hoy fue Albafica y Agasha, quién dice que mañana no serán algunos dioses los próximos objetivos de tu esposa.

Athena y Eros hicieron muecas de sufrimiento.

―Ya ha pasado ―dijeron al unísono.

El templo quedó en silencio.

―Bueno ―suspiró Eros―, no hay tiempo. Nyx deberá soltar el alma de la humana en el Inframundo, ahí ella podrá recuperar a Albafica de Piscis y si tienen suerte estará aquí de regreso cuando los rayos del sol toquen la tierra.

Athena lo miró enfadada.

―Estoy harta de ustedes ―dijo dolida como molesta―. No puedo creer que esto se les cruce por la cabeza cuando se aburren.

―Oye, te recuerdo que yo no he hecho nada malo.

―Nada, sólo contribuir a la mentira de Psique.

―Ni siquiera tú viste la verdad, Athena ―escupió Eros―, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Si no quieres mi ayuda lo soportarás; mi esposa es lo único que me importa.

Con eso, Eros desapareció dejando a Sasha con un remordimiento enorme.

No sólo había perdido a un Santo por causa de las mentiras de Psique y los métodos radicales de Eros; sino que además a esto se le sumaba el alma de una humana inocente.

―Vaya mierda ―suspiró Manigoldo sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Albafica.

―¿Y qué haremos, señorita Athena? ―preguntó Sage saliendo de la sorpresa que le había ocasionado saber _la verdad_.

Sasha abrió sus ojos a través de las lágrimas.

―No me toca a mí decidir esta vez.

…

―¡Psique! ―exclamó Nyx sosteniendo entre sus brazos el alma moribunda de Agasha.

Sangrante y respirando apenas por el dolor, Agasha se mantenía consciente apenas. No moriría siendo un espíritu… o eso quería pensar. Pero sin saberlo, sentiría las heridas que tenía su cuerpo terrenal.

Era una terrible agonía.

La diosa de la noche había regresado de sus deberes como vigilante sólo para encontrarse a la jovencita humana tendida en el piso sosteniéndose su herida sangrante del pecho. Dado a que su poder podía ser inestable cuando se hallaba molesta, Nyx no quería arriesgarse a ocasionar un mal peor por intentar salvarla sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Su poder le decía que Psique había hecho algo que no debía y por eso la llamaba.

―D-dime… ―apareció la diosa con un temblor bastante pronunciado en sus labios.

―¡Exijo saber qué está pasando! ―la miró enojada.

Por el nerviosismo de la diosa pelirroja, Nyx supo que, en efecto, algo había hecho mal.

―La humana… su cuerpo… su cuerpo fue asesinado.

El alto cosmos de Nyx se descontroló por unos instantes. Luego trató de recuperar el sentido, respirando lento.

―¿De qué me estás hablando? ―gruñó―. ¿Quién mató a la humana? ¡Dímelo, ahora!

Psique sudó frío ante el tono de la diosa.

―¡Dímelo!

―El humano… ―respondió dudosa―, el humano llamado Albafica.

El desconcierto de Nyx fue opacado rápidamente por su ira.

―¡¿Qué?!

Agasha, aún con todo el dolor y el mareo, pudo oír a la perfección lo dicho por la diosa Psique.

«¿Albafica?» pensó sin saber qué estaba doliéndole más. Si el conocimiento de que sus heridas inclementes las había hecho él, o no saber por qué. Sea como sea, Agasha agregó un profundo ardor en su garganta a su lista actual de dolores.

Su corazón estaba quemándose, y tampoco supo discernir si eso se debía al dolor _físico _(considerando su condición como espíritu) o emocional. Lo único que Agasha tenía en mente era la imagen de su querido caballero, sobre ella haciéndole el amor. ¿Por qué, supuestamente, le había herido de esa manera?

Él no pudo haberle hecho este daño. Aun si no la quisiera como ella a él, Agasha trataba de convencerse de que esto era sólo un error y que debía haber alguna explicación lógica.

Parpadeó lento un par de veces antes de sentir un cálido y suave manto cayendo suavemente sobre ella.

El dolor se fue tan repentinamente como llegó.

De Agasha salió un respiro de alivio como el de un torturado que cruza el desierto y finalmente ve el final donde lo guarda un refrescante oasis de agua cristalina, muchas palmeras y viento un poco más frío.

―¿Perséfone? ―masculló Nyx viendo la manta transparente color gris cuya existencia fue cortesía de la diosa del Inframundo.

Con la garganta apretada, Psique tuvo que reconocer que no se esperó eso.

_―__Disculpa mi intromisi__ó__n, Nyx _—habló la suave voz de Perséfone en el aire.

―¿Vienes con noticias sobre esto, cierto? ―quiso saber la diosa, miró a Agasha y puso una mano sobre su frente―. No vayas a quitarte la manta, ¿me oyes, niña?

―S-sí ―susurró Agasha, apenas reponiéndose del dolor antes sufrido.

―_Me temo que no soy yo quien debe explicártelo. Psique._

―Perséfone ―susurró la diosa pelirroja pidiendo piedad.

_―__Hazlo, si es que quieres enmendar tu error. Y no te atrevas a omitir detalles que un est__ú__pido idiota ya me lo contó todo. Sabes que odio las mentiras como las verdades a medias._

Nyx la miró con enfado.

―¿Qué fue eso _drástico _de lo que hablaste antes? ¿Es otra de tus malditas bromas? ―gruñó entre dientes.

Agasha miró sin entender el embrollo, lo único que supo fue que algo más allá de su conocimiento estaba ocurriendo y el señor Albafica estaba involucrado, posiblemente ella también lo estuviese. Era lógica pura.

Con atención la florista vio el nerviosismo de Psique, ¿realmente el señor Albafica le había ocasionado esas heridas o la diosa había mentido?

Tuvo que callar durante todo el tiempo mientras oía a Psique relatar lo ocurrido. Cada vez que la diosa intentaba ocultar algo Perséfone saltaba para reprenderla. A pesar de que Agasha quería preguntar muchas cosas, no tuvo el valor de interferir en la conversación entre diosas; se limitó a mirar la constelación de Piscis en el cielo oscuro sin dejar de escuchar.

—Creo que te mataré —espetó Nyx con frialdad, luego de un corto silencio.

―¡Espera! ¡Por favor! Ha-hay una forma de salvar su alma… y la de la humana también.

_―__As__í__ es, Nyx. Y yo le ayudar__é__._

Nyx entrecerró sus ojos sobre Psique.

―Aún no olvidas la traición de Zeus, ¿verdad Perséfone? ―masculló Nyx, agachándose para acariciar el cabello de Agasha, desde la raíz.

―_Jamás podría hacerlo, mi señora. Por eso quiero ayudar a los humanos a reencontrarse._

―Tal y como hiciste con Athena y ese hombre.

Aliviada por saber que no desaparecería, Psique miró con tristeza a su señora.

―_La felicidad que me fue negada, no puedo negársela a nadie más._

―Las Moiras fueron crueles contigo, pequeña ―susurró Nyx―, conmigo también.

―Y conmigo ―musitó Psique.

Nyx le envió una mirada enojada que decía que aún no le perdonaba por su _chiste_.

_―__Sabe que si estuviese en mis manos liberar a __É__rebo lo har__í__a, __¿__cierto? _―susurró Perséfone con voz lastimada.

―Sí ―dijo Nyx pensativa como decidida―. Por eso voy a aprovechar la estupidez de Psique, para liberarlo.

Ambas diosas presentes soltaron gemidos de exaltación.

A pesar de que Perséfone estaba hablando como un eco en los Campos Elíseos desde el Inframundo, Agasha pudo sentir el temor palpable y sorpresa que les produjo el plan de la diosa Nyx, cuyos ojos descansaban en su huésped humana.

—¿Liberar a Érebo? —Psique apenas pudo cerrar su boca luego de ver la sonrisa torcida de Nyx.

…

Eros volvió a la Tierra al Santuario de Athena para pedir explícitamente que los cuerpos de Agasha y Albafica fueran transportados al recinto de la diosa. Ahí pidió a las doncellas de Athena desnudar a Agasha y ponerla en una tina a su tamaño que él mismo formó con su cosmos y un poco de barro color blanco qué él aseguró que fue un regalo de Hefestos hace ya muchos años.

Del mismo modo exigió que Albafica fuese desnudado para hacer lo mismo con él en una habitación separada.

Al tener a ambos cuerpos nadando en agua cristalina en las tinas. Eros hizo aparecer 2 flores que tenían la apariencia de ser lotos, sin embargo, estos resplandecían en negro y cubrían más allá de la palma de su (nada pequeña) mano.

―Se llaman _këstis_, provienen del Inframundo. Perséfone me las dio. Al ponerlas en el agua con el cuerpo, estrechan un lazo espiritual alma-carme. ―Dejó caer la flor en la tina de Albafica, anteriormente ya había dejado otra con Agasha―. Una vez que regresen, Athena y yo curaremos las heridas de ambos al mismo tiempo. Si no se hace así, permanecerán muertos. Sin la intervención de los dioses es imposible que un alma regrese a este mundo de manera… natural.

Manigoldo, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos, preguntó con cierto deje mordaz:

―¿Y no sería más fácil simplemente revivirlos y ya?

Eros lo vio de reojo.

―¿Crees que es tan fácil?

―Bueno, hay conocimiento de que Athena podía revivir a los muertos también.

Haciendo una expresión facial que decía que Eros luchaba por explicarles a los humanos de una forma que entiendan la situación, el dios empezó a hablar.

―Para empezar, el alma de la humana fue extraída por un _zokatë_, un cuervo infernal creado por Nyx para levantar almas en la oscuridad.

―El alma de Agasha fue robada a medio día ―interrumpió Shion.

―Por eso vino con Psique. Ella le mostró el camino. Desde ahí inició mal. Si así como así, regresamos el alma de la niña y curamos su cuerpo, no duden ni por un segundo que el cuervo sentirá que algo anda mal y volverá para terminar su trabajo. Esos animales estúpidos no razonan. Y si el cuervo toma de nuevo su alma posiblemente se la trague. ¿Lo mejor? Es un ente que no duerme ni se detiene con nada.

―¿Y no podríamos simplemente destruirlo? ―preguntó Dégel viendo interesado, como el agua donde estaba el cuerpo de Albafica, se ennegrecía.

―Ese pájaro sólo puede ser destruido o llamado por Nyx. Si ustedes intentaran atacarlo no tendría caso tampoco, ningún mortal puede destruirlos por muy fuerte que sea.

―¿Y ella no puede interferir? ―quiso saber Dohko, dando en un buen punto.

―El alma fue extraída y el cuerpo asesinado, ahí termina su jurisdicción. Aquí es donde entran las tres hemorroides que todos conocemos y odiamos llamadas _Destinos_ —remarcó ese dato—. Ellas cortaron ya los hilos de las vidas de ambos. Para empeorarlo todo, el alma del mortal Albafica ya está siendo convertido en un árbol maltrecho en el Inframundo.

―¿Y tu esposa no puede recuperarlo? ―inquirió Sisyphus.

―Si lo hace queda expuesta a perder parte de sus poderes. Revivir a un muerto no es cosa fácil y mucho menos sacar un alma que el Inframundo ya ha tomado; para variar ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a diluir sus poderes por esto. En teoría Athena podría hacerlo, pero no creo que estén dispuestos a ver lo que eso podría ocasionarle a su ya diminuto cosmos por estar en un cuerpo mortal en esta tierra. —Se puso pensativo—. Perséfone por otro lado no hace nada gratuitamente y aunque ayudará, no va a interceder por nadie para salvar un alma condenada de sus dominios. ¿Te imaginas si fuese tan sencillo revivir humanos sólo porque otros dioses lo piden?

―Así que en pocas palabras tomarán el camino difícil ―Kardia se cruzó de brazos.

―La vida es así ―respondió Eros―. Si realmente su compañero y la niña merecen seguir vivos se les dará la oportunidad de ganarse ese derecho.

―¿Y por qué el agua se tiñe de negro? ―quiso saber El Cid.

―Es causa de la flor, mantiene estática la carne y los huesos. Si el agua no hubiese cambiado de color entonces habría que preocuparse ya que entonces las almas correspondientes a sus cuerpos ya se habrían rendido ―sonrió arrogante―, parece que su amigo se resiste a ser condenado.

―Es un Santo Dorado, no es sorpresa que lo haga ―destacó Hasgard sin mostrarse sorprendido por saber que Albafica aún deseaba volver. Aunque de verdad estuviese impactado al saber eso.

―Para mí sí ―dijo Eros―. El Bosque de los Suicidios se destaca por volver a la realidad los tormentos que manejaron el corazón del suicida antes de que tomara su vida. Su dolor, sus recuerdos más crueles, todo eso lo vuelve realidad hasta que el alma sucumba y se convierta en un árbol más.

―¿Y dices que sólo Agasha puede salvarlo? ¿Cómo? ―inquirió Dohko―. Ella no pelea ni conoce nada del manejo del cosmos. ¿Cómo podría ella sacarlo de ahí si no tiene prácticamente cómo hacerlo?

Eros alzó los hombros.

―No lo sé, de eso se encargará ella misma ―dijo irritado cansado de responder a tantas preguntas.

…

Después de darle una sonora cachetada a Psique tan fuerte que la mejilla de la diosa pelirroja seguía hinchada y algo morada, Nyx, ya más tranquila, ayudó a Agasha a pararse luego de que ésta se desmayase brevemente hasta que recuperó fuerzas. Durante ese poco tiempo, el plan se analizó con detalles por las tres diosas.

Con cuidado de que la manta regalada por Perséfone no se cayese hasta que la diosa de la noche curase sus heridas, la chica se puso al tanto del plan que se le había ocurrido a Eros y que Nyx había aprobado junto a unas _modificaciones_.

―¿Y-y-yo i-ir al Inframundo? —se aterró.

―Sólo tú puedes encontrar a tiempo el alma de Albafica de Piscis y traerlo de regreso a su cuerpo —dijo Nyx, sujetándole las mejillas—. Eros y Athena esperaran hasta tu regreso donde ayudaran a sus almas y cuerpos a unirse otra vez, curando las heridas que ocasionaron sus muertes.

―N-no puedo… e-es arriesgado, ¿cómo podría yo…? ―suspiró Agasha atemorizada―, ¿y si muero?

―Ya estás muerta ―le recordó Nyx con calma―, pero si no haces algo, el humano llamado Albafica será condenado al tormento eterno. ¿Eso quieres?

La chica se tensó.

No, Agasha no quería que él sufriese más. No después de acceder a que una flecha perforara su corazón y lo volviese completamente loco sólo para revivirla a ella. Incluso atreverse a desafiar a Nyx por su alma. Agasha no podía simplemente darle la espalda. No después de que destruyese su vida en un intento fallido por salvarla.

―Lo haré ―dijo después de inhalar profundo―. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué haré? Ese sitio debe ser inmenso y peligroso.

―Es un mundo entero y deberás llegar hasta tu hombre para salvarlo —Nyx asintió a las palabras de Agasha—; pero deberás ser fuerte. Superar todas las pruebas hasta alcanzarlo y, aun así, no deberás confiarte.

―Me despedazarán ahí ―inquirió Agasha con mucho miedo.

―No lo harán.

Psique con su mejilla más hinchada, quien hasta entonces se había quedado callada, las interrumpió.

―Porque usarás una armadura ―dijo solemne, viendo a Nyx con dudas, como si temiese que la diosa de la noche volviese a golpearla.

Agasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, temblando ante la idea. Ella no sabía usar un cuchillo ni para rebanar bien un jitomate. ¿Qué haría ella con una armadura? ¿Hacer que las bestias que la esperaban en el Inframundo muriesen de risa al verla fracasar en su intento por manejarla?

―¿No se supone que debo ser una guerrera con muchos años de experiencia para usar una de esas? ¿Jamás podré controlarla?

Nyx se rio, soltándola para darle su espacio.

―Las armaduras no son para _controlarlas. _Su trabajo es simple, protegen a los guerreros que las portan, les proporcionan además un aumento en ciertas cualidades físicas, pero más allá de todo eso, identifican a los miembros del ejército de un dios.

—Ejército —susurró Agasha con dudas.

—¿Sabías que cada dios otorga a sus armaduras las cualidades que éstas necesiten para ayudar a su portador a vencer en una batalla? ―preguntó Nyx.

Agasha negó con la cabeza.

―Ahora lo sabes, niña —le sonrió la diosa, retirándose un poco más—. Athena no es la única en tener de esas.

Alzando una mano al cielo, que pronto se ennegreció, Nyx hizo que chispas brillantes parecidas a las estrellas bajasen una tras otra hasta caer al piso frente a ella.

A medida que bajaban, cual cascada brillante, éstas se formaron; uniéndose las unas a las otras en una armadura oscura sin una forma especial como había logrado ver en las armaduras doradas. Agasha frunció el ceño al verla.

De pies a cabeza parecía una armadura medieval (Agasha no sabía que era eso), incluso con un casco con mohicana roja que cubría parte de la nariz como los que usaban anteriormente los espartanos. Mirándola desde abajo, Agasha pensó que definitivamente no cabría en esa cosa enorme, la cual parecía haber sido creada para una persona de más de 2 metros.

―Curiosa forma —se rio Nyx—, pero veremos qué pasa ahora con una pequeña remodelación ―dijo alzando sus manos a la armadura―. Quédate quieta y relájate.

Como con cualquier armadura, ésta se separó como por arte de magia en un resplandor rojo oscuro. La armadura convocada por las estrellas de Nyx cubrió el cuerpo de Agasha. Donde antes estuvo una toga transparente ahora aparecían partes oscuras de metal cubriéndola. La armadura no era nada parecido a lo que había visto en su forma quieta.

Para empezar la toga que llevaba tomó un color grisáceo oscuro, cortándose de la falda hasta poco más debajo de sus glúteos. Su intimidad fue cubierta por unas pantaletas negras que se afianzaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su pecho fue cubierto por un sostén negro hecho a la medida y la toga gris. Encima un peto oscuro se unió. A sus antebrazos hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, llegaron los guantes de la armadura que cubrieron con suavidad, como si estas estuviesen hechas de una tela gruesa y no metal, aunque así lo pareciera.

Agasha no sintió inmovilidad sino todo lo contrario.

La armadura, que más bien parecía látex, era como de obsidiana líquida.

O algo muy parecido.

Luego, a sus piernas vinieron unas botas del mismo material. Suave al tacto, pero resistente a la vista. Ambos zapatos la cubrieron al mismo, desde media pierna, hasta las puntas de sus pies. No hubo presencia de tacones ni nada que la hiciera crecer hasta los 2 metros que Agasha había visto que tenía la armadura antes de que ésta se uniese a ella.

Y sobre su cabeza, el casco, con el mechero rojo, terminaron por vestirla.

El retocado de flores desapareció de su cabello dejándolo suelto.

Como toque final y al parecer un "extra" a su vestimenta, su cintura fue cubierta por un cinturón, el manto que le dio Perséfone se unió a este, empequeñeciendo su forma y tomando la apariencia de una pequeña falda secundaria transparente, encima de la toga.

―Intenta moverte —le dijo Nyx, viéndola con un poco de extrañeza. Agasha no supo considerar si eso era algo bueno o no.

La chica, creyó que sería imposible mover un solo dedo dado a que la armadura cubría hasta sus codos y rodillas, pero rápido se dio cuenta que estas la ayudaban como una segunda piel. En realidad, jamás había sentido sus extremidades tan ágiles y fuertes.

―Esta no es una armadura que haya visto antes ―dedujo Agasha intentando bajar la falda de la toga debido a que faltaba poco para dejar al descubierto su trasero y eso la apenaba.

―Está forjada por las estrellas solitarias bajo el manto de la noche infinita ―dijo Nyx―. A diferencia de las armaduras de Athena que son creadas a partir de las constelaciones con la capacidad de sostener la fuerza del sol, y todo el tiempo permanecen fuertes para proteger a su portador, esta es… algo independiente —dijo siseante—, al parecer incluso de mí. He dado mi aviso de auxilio y fue ella la que respondió a mi llamado conociendo tu historia.

Nyx tomó su hombro cubierto. Las hombreras unidas al peto caían como 4 escamas negras hasta casi rozar con los guantes.

―Mi niña. Debes saber que esta armadura no es como otra que hayas visto.

«Me lo imaginé» pensó Agasha sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

—Ella no escoge a su portadora por su fuerza o habilidad física —sonrió un poco arrogante—. Lo hace sintiendo el fuego de su espíritu, la capacidad que tendría esta de combatir a su lado. La _Armadura de Elecea_ te ha elegido, pequeña. Ella es libre del control de los otros dioses. Durante mucho tiempo ha estado lejos, sola, vagando en la oscuridad entre las estrellas que la formaron —le palmeó el hombro—. Está dispuesta a ayudar al cosmos que se encuentra dormido en tu interior a elevarse, y a medida de que combatas contra tus enemigos con ella, notarás el incremento de ese poder que no sabías que tenías.

Agasha sintió que le palpitaba la cabeza. ¿Estaba diciéndole que esta cosa tenía… vida propia o algo así?

―Eso quiere decir que… —mascullaba.

―Cada lucha que tengas, ganes o pierdas, hará que tanto tú como la armadura sean más fuertes ―dijo Psique entrometiéndose, con una mirada indecisa en su cara.

―La armadura cree en el éxito de tu misión —la llamó Nyx de vuelta—, por eso fue ella la que respondió a mi llamado. Pero recuerda una cosa, Agasha: si en cualquier momento dudas de ella o de ti misma, su acero será más fácil de atravesar que una hoja de papel y por ende es posible que te abandone. Si lo hace, no te aseguro que Albafica de Piscis y tú regresen al mundo exterior. Mejor no hablemos de lo peor que le puede pasar al humano quien a diferencia de ti ya ha sido tomado como un condenado

―Si fallas, como Orfeo y Eurídice, tú y Albafica de Piscis serán consumidos en el Inframundo por toda la eternidad ―avisó Psique.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo, Agasha inhaló profundo. Apretó los puños.

«Gracias por ayudarme» acarició el peto de la armadura, miró sus manos cubiertas por el material negro y descubrió que si se le veía atentamente, parecía resplandecer en el fondo, un llameante color rojo vino que se confundía fácilmente con el negro. «Wow» Agasha casi suspiró por su belleza, «espero no fallarte ni a ti, ni al señor Albafica».

Nyx se agachó para tomar una flor del campo, entre sus manos la flor se convirtió en un frasco de metal rosado como los pétalos de dicha flor. Posteriormente se acercó al río azulado cuya agua se estancaba en un enorme lago.

De la corriente extrajo un poco de agua.

―Esto es agua del río _Zoí_, una vez que encuentres a tu hombre hazlo beber esto. No te asustes si su forma cambia. Asústate y huye si no lo hace.

―¿Qué querría decir eso? ―quiso saber Agasha, sólo para estar informada.

―Querrá decir que es mejor que claudiques y te salves —repitió con dureza—. Si el alma de Albafica no desea ser salvada entonces, el agua no tendrá efecto, y él estará perdido para siempre.

«¡No!» Agasha soltó un gemido de horror.

No pensaba dejar que el señor Albafica sufriese por ella; iba a ir por él y no regresaría si fallaba. Apretó fuerte sus manos decidida a no perderlo para siempre.

―Cuando ambos estén listos, él… y tú, deberán beber del contenido de este frasco, recuerda eso también ―se lo extendió a Agasha. Cuando la chica puso sus manos frente a su pecho y Nyx le dio el frasco, este se introdujo solo como si los guantes se lo hubiesen tragado.

Asustada miró a la diosa quien la calmó.

―La Armadura Elecea lo guardará por ti hasta que sea el momento oportuno de usarla ―Agasha respiró tranquila―. Ahora ven ―de forma muy maternal, Nyx la abrazó soltando un canto que Agasha no supo qué era exactamente para qué era, ni qué decía en una lengua más antigua que los dioses.

De pronto Agasha soltó un grito al ver que Nyx había introducido su mano adentro de su pecho justamente en el corazón.

La armadura le había dado paso gratis a su objetivo.

Incapaz de hacer nada salvo gritar, Agasha vio cómo la diosa de su pecho extraía un artefacto alargado que tenía la apariencia de ser un palo de 2 metros hecho del mismo material que la armadura.

Al terminar, Agasha cayó de rodillas adolorida y agotada, viendo la sangre escurrir del objeto misterioso que ahora sabía era una alabarda roja carmesí oscura con la cuchilla negra. Poco a poco fue recuperando su estado normal para poder respirar sin dolor.

―Dado a que no tienes experiencia usando el cosmos para pelear. Esta será tu arma ―Nyx la extendió hacia ella. Con esfuerzos, Agasha se levantó con cuidado para sostenerla.

No pesaba nada.

Sorprendida la pasó de una mano a otra.

―Cuando llegue el momento de usarla, sólo tú sabrás cuáles son sus cualidades. Pero ten cuidado. Al igual que tu armadura esta arma depende de ti, tanto de tu fuerza mental como espiritual. No te pierdas o ésta se romperá ante tus enemigos.

―Sí ―Agasha asintió descubriendo que esta también desapareció en sus manos.

Tratando de sentirse normal después de ver eso, Agasha mantuvo la calma.

―Debido a que Hades está fuera de circulación todos los Espectros que hubiesen podido joderte están sellados; y mientras tengas el permiso de la Reina del Inframundo ninguno de los Tres Jueces te evitará avanzar —le dijo Nyx con seriedad.

—Por cierto, la manta que te otorgó Perséfone también te ayudará mantener tu alma centrada en tu misión a la vez que funciona como un repelente de guardianes débiles por el cosmos que la creó; pero no te confíes, en el Inframundo hay más seres de los cuales preocuparse ―le informó Psique―. Lamentablemente no hay otra de esas mantas para que se la otorgues a Albafica de Piscis, entonces, ya dependerá de ti lo que harás cuando lo encuentres.

—Recuerda también que él ahora es un espíritu condenado, y por lo tanto no estará en disposición de usar la Armadura de Piscis, por lo que, sea cual sea, la condición en la que él esté, serás tú la que deba protegerlo hasta que ambos escapen, ¿entendiste?

Sabiendo desde ese momento qué tanta presión estaba a punto de cargar encima, y por lo tanto, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, Agasha tomó nota de lo que escuchaba, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

―Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte gracias a la estupidez de Psique ―siseó Nyx mirando enojada a la diosa, quien, a una distancia prudente; esperó que no la volviese a bofetear―. Y no olvides tu pago.

―No lo olvidaré —Agasha se enderezó, tragando saliva.

―Para ese detalle en especial, usa esto ―la diosa hizo aparecer un collar sencillo con una gema negra que puso sobre el cuello de Agasha, a diferencia de los otros artefactos, este no se introdujo en la armadura―. Te ayudará a encontrarlo. Una vez que lo hagas, dáselo. Él debe tenerlo.

―Sí ―asintió Agasha notando que el cielo de los Campos Elíseos se aclaraba con la misma rapidez con la que se ennegreció.

―Ahora ve, mi pequeña niña mortal —Nyx la tomó de las mejillas con una actitud maternal—. Qué tu mente se empape de sabiduría y tu cuerpo con fortaleza, recuerda que es tu alma quien pelea pues tu carne y huesos residen en el Santuario. No pienses en los límites. No hay segundas oportunidades ―ella fue muy clara con eso último.

―Lo recordaré, mi señora —cuando Agasha dijo eso, los bellos ojos de Nyx parecieron brillar un poco—. Gracias por todo. Prometo no fallarle.

―Eso espero.

Antes de que el cielo se aclarara por completo, Agasha dejó que Nyx se le acercara un poco más. Tanto que incluso ella pensó que le abrazaría o algo así.

―Confío en ti —susurró elegantemente.

Y sin dar explicaciones ni nada. Nyx se agachó y la besó en los labios.

Impactada, Agasha se quedó estática al sentir los labios de la diosa sobre los suyos, segundos más tarde una fuerza helada la empujó abajo, pero no cayó sobre flores sino profundamente en oscuridad.

Quiso gritar, pero hasta para eso tenía miedo, intentó aferrarse a algo y evitar destrozarse en donde sea que cayese. Pero no había nada, sólo oscuridad. Vacío donde el viento frío golpeaba sus zonas descubiertas. Sentía que la piel de su trasero y piernas estaba a punto de desgarrarse cuando entonces su cuerpo dio una vuelta por inercia.

Sus pies prontamente encontraron el piso, cayendo tan fuerte que la roca a su alrededor se cuarteó formando un pequeño cráter. ¿Cómo es que no se había roto los huesos?

Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus pulmones volvieron a su función normal.

Agitada y aún anonadada por el beso de la diosa, Agasha se incorporó notando para su sorpresa que la caída no le había hecho ningún daño.

Miró el piso sin poderse creer eso último.

_¿Por qué Nyx le había besado?_

Agasha sintió las mejillas rojas. Poco más tarde, ella abrió enormemente sus ojos ante una visión (literalmente) infernal. La gente al fondo ya hacia consumiéndose en un mar de sangre y un canto insoportable e interminable de gritos y lamentos.

Cielo oscuro y rojizo, un olor insufrible a carne quemada y azufre.

Agasha no podía creer que el señor Albafica estuviese aquí por intentar salvarla.

―Alrededor de este es el círculo donde encontrarás a Albafica de Piscis ―dijo una presencia femenina.

Gimiendo asustada, Agasha se encontró con Perséfone. Recordaba bien su voz, así como Psique y Nyx, la diosa del Inframundo era sumamente hermosa como letal.

―¿Qué es este sitio?

―Este es uno de los más terribles círculos del Infierno, gracias a Nyx pudiste llegar hasta aquí sin pasar por el resto del camino anterior, pero te informo que el regreso no será tal sencillo de cruzar. ―Luego explicó el objetivo del sitio―: Todos los condenados aquí pecaron de violencia. Contra otros, contra los dioses, o contra sí mismos. Por lo que esta zona horrible se divide en tres partes.

―¿Y eso qué es?

Señaló el mar rojizo que hervía a sus millones de víctimas, y cada vez del cielo negro con nubes rojas, caían más y más personas a él.

―El Mar de Sangre hirviendo. Esos que gritan son aquellos que en vida se bañaron en ella sin temor. No sientas pena por su dolor, sólo son escoria. Genocidas. Los peores asesinos y unos cuantos ladrones y traidores que no hicieron más en sus vidas que joder las de los otros sin motivo. Mataron indiscriminadamente; y por eso este es su castigo. Aquí se ahogan con la sangre que derramaron sin clemencia y sin arrepentimientos. Por toda la eternidad.

Tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la fría explicación de Perséfone y los aullidos que oía a lo lejos, Agasha hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta ansiaba.

―¿Dónde está el señor Albafica?

―En el Bosque de los Suicidios.

―¿Y eso dónde está? ―afectada al oír eso, miró a su alrededor pero no vio más que mar rojo y gente quemándose en él.

―Más allá de las Arenas Violentas ―informó como si eso significase algo para Agasha, quien estuvo tentada a poner los ojos en blanco―. Atraviesa el mar y las verás; atraviesa las arenas y encontrarás el bosque. Pero ten cuidado, los condenados por estos tres rumbos tienen una tendencia muy peculiar que es la de tratar de confundir y/o arrastrar consigo a los que buscan salvar a una sola alma.

Luego se desvaneció.

―¿Sabe? Antes de irse pudo haberme señalado con el dedo la dirección que debo tomar ―masculló Agasha sobándose la nariz ante el repulsivo aroma que inundaba su nariz. Para su sorpresa notó que la armadura era suave para ella cuando se tocaba la cara con los dedos.

Nyx dijo que debía confiar en ella y en su protección.

«¡Máximo esfuerzo!» se intentó animar.

Miró por todos lados tratando de discernir qué camino tomar y cómo evitar caer en el mar. No quería averiguar si cayendo ahí podría volver a salir, y dado a lo mucho que gritaban allá abajo, Agasha no estaba dispuesta poner su suerte a prueba.

―Vamos a ver, ¿cómo lo haremos? ―masculló pensativa.

Miró su armadura nueva, no en el sentido literal ya que debía ser un hecho que la armadura debía de ser más vieja que todos sus antepasados. Agasha se imaginó que, si ésta le había ayudado a no quebrarse en pedazos al caer desde los Campos Elíseos hasta aquí, debería tener mucha fuerza en ellos para saltar de roca en roca.

¿Pero podría hacerlo? Su puntería era mala y más en situaciones de presión como esta, Agasha aún recordaba que cuando era niña intentó saltar de roca en roca en un río, sólo consiguió resbalar y llevarse un buen golpe en el trasero y la nuca.

No. No.

«Recuerda lo que dijo Nyx» se dijo con fuerza. Confiar en su armadura y en sí misma era primordial para sobrevivir―. Confía, confía… ―mascullaba dándose valor para saltar en la roca que estaba aproximadamente a 20 metros lejos de ella.

Entonces oyó una risa burlona que nada tenía que ver con la voz melodiosa de la diosa Perséfone.

―¿Quién es? ―se giró con altanería y una confianza, que por cierto, no sentía.

Sin embargo, al ver una criatura femenina mitad Gorgona (parte de arriba) mitad caballo (parte de abajo), con cuernos de chivo en la cabeza, garras grandes en sus enormes manos y con colmillos puntiagudos que hasta un tiburón envidiaría, todo su valor descendió tan rápido como si la gravedad lo hubiese alcanzado, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al piso.

Agasha contuvo el aliento al tener que ver hacia arriba a la criatura que le sonreía con una siniestra sonrisa dejándole ver más de sus dientes puntiagudos; su escama verde en la parte superior y el pelaje café en el lomo y patas.

Sin duda esto iba a dolerle. Pintaba perfecto para dejarle marcas permanentes.

Claro, si es que sobrevivía.

―_Juguete nuevo _―bisbiseó cual serpiente―_, sangre fresca._

Entonces la repulsiva criatura se lanzó contra Agasha.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_De nuevo, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Tengo que serles honesta, hubieron cambios enormes en este capítulo. Para empezar, la armadura de Agasha. La cual, en un inicio no estaba tan bien pensada._

_Tengo que admitir que, cuando volví a leer la parte donde Nyx le entrega la armadura, me confundió mucho jajajaja. Espero haya quedado mejor explicado en esta versión. ¡Además! De que, (haciendo un pequeño spoiler) como ya llevo diciendo en mi página de Facebook, el asunto de estas guerreras no se reducirá a Agasha. ¡Esperen mucho de ellas, por favor!_

_También la escena donde Eros y Perséfone platican, fue bastante modificada. No porque los diálogos cambiasen mucho, sino porque habían "detallitos" que no me gustaron y cambié. Ojalá no les haya molestado eso si es que les gustaba más la versión anterior._

_En fin. Agasha volverá a pasar por las duras pruebas del inframundo. :O_

_Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	17. XV - El Mar de Sangre

**•**

* * *

XV

**El Mar de Sangre**

* * *

.

* * *

La Armadura de Elecea debía ser demasiado fuerte, pues luego del brutal golpe al pecho, producto de la embestida de la criatura, gorgona-caballo, Agasha salió disparada hacia la roca que anteriormente ella quería llegar, sin embargo, cuando impactó contra el suelo, sólo le dolió un poco la cabeza y el cuello. Fuera de eso, ella pudo pararse sin problemas del pequeño cráter que formó con su espalda, y que, por cierto, le advirtió que estaba a un centímetro de caer al aterrador mar, debido a que tuvo la _suerte _de aterrizar justo en una de las orillas.

De inmediato se alejó del peligro. Se acomodó el casco una vez estando de pie.

Viéndolo venir, la criatura de un magistral salto llegó hasta donde estaba ella dispuesta a atacarla otra vez. Para su suerte, Agasha pudo esquivarla lanzándose hacia el otro extremo de la roca. La joven florista con sus ojos no podía ver la rapidez de la criatura, pero sus instintos parecían estar en perfecta alerta. ¿O esa también sería la armadura?

Conectándose en la batalla que estaba sosteniendo, la joven trató de imitar una postura defensiva. Pero dado a que su conocimiento de batalla era poco más que nulo, sólo provocó que la criatura se echase a reír.

—_No puedo creer lo fácil que será esto _—se burló con extrema malicia.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―espetó Agasha levemente avergonzada―, ¡¿por qué me atacas?!

―_Mi nombre no es importante. Tengo hambre. Mucha sed. La sangre tibia me ayudará._

Esquivando a la criatura tanto como podía, Agasha dejó de pensar y decidió, en su última esquiva, encarrilarse hasta la siguiente roca lejos del mar sangriento. Gracias a Athena lo que le dijo Nyx fue verdad, la armadura parecía saber cuándo ella iba a efectuar un movimiento y la ayudaba para eso resultase lo mejor posible. Dio una voltereta en el piso antes de poder quedar arrodillada. La criatura la siguió sin nada de dificultad.

Agasha visualizó otra roca, impulsándose para allá. Al llegar, vio que la criatura había aterrizado al mismo tiempo que ella. Apenas pudo esquivar las patas de cabello que casi se incrustaron en su cabeza debido a que esa cosa era enorme. La roca en la que ambas estaban, fue débil ante el pisotón por lo que se empezó a desmoronar.

Agasha debía tener mucho cuidado.

Fue hasta otra roca y la escena se repitió, sólo que esta vez la joven pudo detectar que la criatura había querido empujarla al mar y sin embargo falló, lo que la hizo aterrizar en otra roca diferente a la de Agasha.

Al caer, la chica, comenzando a sentir la desesperación de saberse pronto atrapada, convocó el arma dada por Nyx. La alabarda tomó forma en sus manos y con una maestría que la chica sabía que no era del todo suya, la maniobró hasta quedar en una postura defensiva. O lo que ella sentía como _postura defensiva _pues jamás en su vida había sostenido un combate contra nadie.

Aferrada a su determinación por ganar, la chica apretó el arma.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser veloz. ¡Tenía que ganar!

«Ven aquí, maldita. Ven y te cortaré para el desayuno» juró viéndola fijamente. Y al parecer la criatura vio sus intenciones por lo que, sin perderse de vista mutuamente, ella saltó en una roca distinta a la que estaba Agasha, y luego en otra y luego en otra a modo que la florista no le fuese difícil saber qué estaba haciendo.

La criatura estaba rodeándola.

Aún con el miedo latente, Agasha no claudicó su postura y la siguió, cuando la criatura saltaba, ella la veía con atención tratando de predecir su próximo movimiento. Para su sorpresa y peor susto, la criatura al saltar lo hizo con tal ímpetu que la roca debajo de ella se vino abajo.

«Si no me muevo rápido y salta así en la roca donde yo esté parada, va a tirarme» con eso en mente, maquilló a velocidad rápida más de 10 formas de evadir sus ataques.

La criatura pasó a otra roca, luego pasó a otra y hubo el mismo resultado, todas caían con fuerza hacia el mar hechas pedazos. Saltaba con fuerza, deshaciendo todas las rocas del perímetro.

«¿Pero qué es lo que hace?» Agasha tardó en darse cuenta de que la criatura pensaba en evitarle más escapes, deshaciendo los planes que la florista tenía para eludir una confrontación que, ambas estaban seguras, Agasha perdería.

Por lo que, al desplomar la última pequeña montaña cercana, ésta se impulsó con fuerza hacia su dirección.

«¡Maldita!» pensó Agasha cayendo en cuenta de que no iba a salir ilesa de esta lucha.

¡Pero tenía que sobrevivir! ¡Más allá de eso! Tenía que vencer. ¡Aun tenía mucho por avanzar y esta lagartija no iba a detenerla!

Se afianzó la alabarda con las intenciones de cortarla por la mitad, pero la criatura no alcanzó su posición, ni siquiera alcanzó la orilla de la roca. Se fue hacia abajo. Hacia el mar.

―Pero que…

En pánico por no poder verla, Agasha fue cautelosa al acercarse a la orilla para tratar de visualizar algo. Estaba muy temerosa de que la bestia la sorprendiese y la jalase al mar de sangre hirviendo. Francamente consideraba, el ser cocinada viva, una horrible forma de morir… en su caso, morir por segunda vez. ¿Acaso en su estado de alma, _morir_ sería posible?

¿Qué le pasaría después si eso llegaba a pasar?

De pronto, sus instintos la alertaron de algún engaño, así que, como un gato, dio un largo salto hacia atrás.

En su vida anterior, Agasha no había sobrevivido en los montes, a las serpientes, clima lluvioso y otro tipo de depredadores salvajes, siendo estúpida. La criatura no estaba muerta, era nativa de este sitio lo que quería decir que iba a tomar ventaja de lo que conocía. Con ese movimiento, quería tomarla por sorpresa. Primero, quitándole sus medios de escape, y luego, privándole de verla para de ese modo atacar con más facilidad a su yugular.

Agasha se sintió bien por deducir su plan. Pero hasta ahora, nada le aseguraba su victoria.

«Esto lo haces por el señor Albafica. ¡No puedo perder! ¡Debo salvarlo!».

Se agarró a su arma prestando atención a su alrededor, pero era difícil concentrarse con tanto lamento y olor a mierda. Su vista, su oído y olfato estaban neutralizados por el hostil ambiente. Además de que ella misma todavía estaba muy nerviosa (por no decir aterrada) por lo que pudiese pasar de cometer un solo error.

«Por el señor Albafica» se dijo apretando los dientes, preparándose para lo peor.

Lo peor fue cuando la roca donde ella se encontraba comenzó a claudicar.

―¡Estás tratando de tirarme! ―gritó tratando de deshacerse de su miedo, luchando también por mantenerse en su postura mientras la roca se ladeaba de izquierda a derecha. ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? ¿Con qué se sostenía para balancear la roca?

Sabiendo bien que pronto perdería el equilibrio, Agasha hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y enterró el filo de la alabarda en el piso, tratando de sostenerse. Funcionó por un rato, luego tuvo que sacarla rápido debido a que el monstruo, dando un grito casi ensordecedor, se alzó una vez que debilitó la roca lo suficiente para que ésta quedase tambaleando por sí misma.

Cayendo al piso justo enfrente de Agasha, la criatura rio con perversión.

_―__Elige. Mi est__ó__mago o el mar_.

―Ni lo pienses, ¡no te saldrá gratis la comida!

Agasha se agachó cuando la criatura, dispuesta a pisarla y matarla, alzó sus patas delanteras en su dirección. Posicionándose justo debajo de su panza, Agasha dirigió el filo de la cuchilla a las patas traseras, cortándolas de un golpe.

La criatura gritó desgarradoramente, cayendo dolorosamente sobre sus extremidades sangrantes, mientras Agasha se lanzaba fuera de su perímetro.

Ella no era una amazona, tampoco un genio estratega o siquiera una buena cortadora de jitomates. Pero aparentemente tenía talento con cortarle las patas a los entes demoniacos para escabullirse de ellos.

Sacudió la sangre negra de la cuchilla dispuesta a atacar nuevamente. Corrió hacia la criatura con las intenciones de clavar la navaja contra su estómago o lomo, pero la mano escamosa de su enemiga, se alargó de manera sorpresiva para tomar su pie derecho y jalarla hacia arriba. Colgándola de cabeza.

―_¡Pagarás! ¡Pagarás! _―chillaba con furia y dolor, sacudiendo a Agasha de un lado a otro.

―¡Qué asco! ¡Suéltame! ―gritó enardecida.

Rápida, Agasha dirigió el filo al cuello de su adversaria, quien abrió su boca de forma monstruosa dispuesta a devorarla de un bocado; tomó impulso y clavó con fuerza al interior de la asquerosa cavidad, sacando el filo por el otro lado de su cabeza.

Con un grito la criatura la arrojó (como último recurso) al mar, mientras la roca en la que estaban se iba abajo.

Pero Agasha aún no estaba dispuesta a perder. Así que imitando su voltereta anterior, cuando llegó al Inframundo, se las ingenió para que la armadura la ayudase a no perder fuerza en su equilibrio.

Enfocó su vista a la roca más cercana a la que ya estaba a punto de venirse abajo por completo. Aferrándose a un pedazo grande de roca que ya iba en picada abajo, ella se preparó rápido para correr hacia la roca más cercana que visualizó, una vez hecho esto, se encarriló y en el proceso, Agasha sacó el filo de su alabarda del cadáver de la criatura.

Esta cayó al mar primero que los pedazos rocosos, siendo atraída de inmediato por los condenados.

Indispuesta a sufrir el mismo destino, saltó de roca en roca que caía.

Su vista se agudizó, sus oídos se cerraron a todo sonido mientras sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta. Evitando zonas peligrosas, o séase, rocas pequeñas. Agasha iba saltando sobre los pedazos más grandes antes de que todo, y ella misma, se fundiesen en el mar.

Al final se impulsó con velocidad y fuerza a una roca grande a lo lejos idéntica a las anteriores, clavando el filo de su arma a tiempo antes de que sus pies tocaran la sangre.

Las suelas de sus zapatos quedaron rozando el mar.

Ella casi suspiró.

_Por poco._

Pero, evitándole siquiera un segundo de alivio, las almas de los condenados salieron dispuestos a tomarla también y echarla abajo. Gritando cosas como "_ven aquí_", o "_cae maldita, cae_".

―¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ―Agasha los pateó tanto como pudo, luego se impulsó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, logrando alzarse arriba de la alabarda luego de una imposible voltereta gimnástica que ella nunca en su vida pensó que haría. Quedando por fin, fuera del alcance de los condenados que insistían en alcanzarla y lanzaban insultos en su contra. Cada uno más horrible que el otro.

Respiró agitada, levantándose rápido sobre el mango de su alabarda, aferrándose a la roca con sus manos, tratando de no temblar demasiado, ni pensar en que, en cualquier momento, su peso doblaría o rompería su único soporte.

Debía tener confianza en su éxito. Aunque luego de aquel encuentro, sus manos temblaban y su corazón apenas lograba recuperar su ritmo normal.

Se asustó mucho.

Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en lo que le pasaría si por error caía a ese mar luego de haber sobrevivido.

Agasha pasó las manos por encima de su casco, se lo quitó para acomodarse el cabello y volvió a ponérselo. Debía llegar arriba, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? La alabarla le servía de apoyo y si la quitaba sin duda se vendría abajo. Ojalá supiese volar.

Si tan solo tuviese una cuerda y un gancho.

«No es momento de quejas» se reprendió.

Pensó y pensó por un buen rato, los vapores de la sangre hirviendo comenzaban a nublarle la vista y adormecer sus sentidos. También le hacían querer vomitar.

«Debo darme prisa» pensó y pensó, conteniendo las arcadas.

Entonces al fin se le ocurrió una idea. Teniendo cuidado de no caer o resbalar, decidió probar la resistencia de la roca. Anteriormente la criatura, durante su combate, tardó en destruir la que las sostenía. Así que esta vez, Agasha intentó clavar sus manos en el interior de esta. Después de todo, los guantes de la armadura podrían protegerla y darle la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo… ¿verdad? Y si no había una escalera o una cuerda para subir, entonces ella se crearía su propio camino a la superficie.

Suspiró convocando toda la calma de que la podía ser capaz, daría un puñetazo a la roca procurando hacer un agujero (uno simple) y luego haría otro del mismo modo para poder escalar lentamente hacia arriba, aferrándose a dichos agujeros como si fuesen su escalera improvisada. Era algo arriesgado porque en cualquier momento podría equivocarse, destruir la roca y nadar con los condenados. Pero la vida era un riesgo, y la del señor Albafica en este caso, era su meta a ganar.

Por él cruzaría este infernal sendero.

Suspiró nuevamente, poniendo los dedos sobre la roca, donde esperaba hacer un hueco con su puño. Lentamente separó sus dedos y haciendo un puño… ¡golpeó con fuerza! Sacó su mano tan rápido como pudo. Para su alegría vio que el círculo estaba bien formado y la profundidad la ayudaría a escalar usando sus manos. Inhaló profundo e hizo lo mismo a un lado, luego hizo otros dos más arriba, y más arriba. Cuando llegó el momento pidió a su armadura que extrajese la alabarda con las botas.

Para su suerte eso ocurrió. Su arma volvió a ella y Agasha podría seguir golpeando la roca hasta llegar a la cima.

―Mala suerte amigos ―les dijo a los condenados que aguardaban a que ella cayese―. En la otra vida será ―siguió golpeando y escalando. Golpeando y escalando… golpeando y escalando… y más y más hasta que Agasha se detuvo un poco agotada y adolorida de los puños.

Se tomó su tiempo para quejarse y continuó la otra mitad del camino. Sí, la otra mitad.

Lentamente pero con seguridad, Agasha alcanzó la cima de la roca. Recuperando el aliento, y soltando un suspiro visualizó, a lo lejos una especie de playa anaranjada. Entre tanto rojo y negro, eso debería indicar la entrada a las arenas de las que le habló Perséfone.

―¿En verdad esa son las Arenas de las que ella me contó? —masculló pensativa. Ojalá no se equivocase y estuviese yendo por el lado incorrecto.

―Exactamente ―dijo sorpresivamente la diosa a sus espaldas.

Agasha gritó girándose para encarar a Perséfone.

―¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que no me asuste así? ―sintiéndose levemente afortunada de no haber muerto (otra vez) de un ataque al corazón, Agasha se sostuvo el pecho mirándola con un semblante pálido.

―Sí ―respondió ella, sonriendo sínicamente―. Eso que ves allá son las Arenas Violentas. Pero te sugiero que vayas con pies de plomo, este sitio es traicionero, en especial estas rocas.

Al instante en el que desapareció, la roca sobre donde estaba Agasha se empezó a tragar sus pies como había hecho su armadura con la alabarda.

Como si fuesen arenas movedizas.

Saltando lejos de ahí, Agasha fue hasta otra roca, la cual hizo el mismo truco; pero más rápido. Saltó de nuevo a la más próxima que vio. Entre saltos, de pronto vio a lo que parecía ser una serpiente de sangre salir del río con almas condenadas saliendo de su cuerpo cayendo de nuevo al mar, para ir en su dirección.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ―gritaba al saltar, ni tiempo tenían las rocas de intentar absorberla pues Agasha tenía que esquivar a la enorme serpiente. Esta, rompía de un bocado las rocas que Agasha dejaba atrás.

Viendo de cerca el inicio de las Arenas Violentas, Agasha dio un salto enorme a ellas. Al caer de rodillas, vio rápido atrás cómo la serpiente se detenía para regresarse al mar.

Agasha respiró agitada incorporándose.

Tratando de prever el momento en el que la serpiente regresaría a comérsela o matarla simplemente por diversión, dio pasos atrás antes de que el sonido que hicieron las botas de su armadura le llamase la atención.

Eso y el viento que movía su cabello no cubierto por el casco.

La roca terminaba donde empezaba la arena anaranjada-rojiza, la cual hacía sonido seco bajo sus pies. Un sonoro rugido de viento llamó su atención; dándose la vuelta descubrió por qué la serpiente de sangre prefirió regresar a su ambiente hostil.

―Ahora veo por qué se llaman Arenas Violentas… ―suspiró Agasha al ver un deserto vacío y a lo lejos un tornado gigantesco de arena en medio de su camino arrasando lo que sea que se acercase que era básicamente todo lo que estaba en su interior.

Entre escombros, rocas, ramas y arena, un montón de gente volando sin descanso estaba siendo sometida a su castigo.

Dándose valor, apretó sus manos en puños sin dejar de mirar su próximo destino.

Mantenerse valiente, se dijo a sí misma que no debía temer.

Nada la detendría de avanzar sin importar los obstáculos. ¡Absolutamente nada!

Haría que el señor Albafica se enorgulleciese de ella.

«Por favor espere. Pronto volveremos a vernos» lo juró.

…

Sin que Agasha lo supiese, Eros y Athena tenían su propia visión de lo que ocurría.

Athena miraba a través de sus ojos en la soledad de sus aposentos donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Agasha en la tina de agua negra. Y Eros había abierto un pequeño vórtice color durazno donde su interior pudiese verse a Agasha frente al tornado de arena.

―He de admitir que la subestimé ―dijo Eros comiendo unas uvas de un cuenco traído por uno de sus sirvientes fantasmales, alados y pálidos sin voz.

El dios estaba sentado en una silla de oro y a su lado opuesto, otro sirviente echaba aire con una enorme hoja.

Los Santos Dorados por su lado, un poco alejados del dios del amor no hicieron comentarios; se mantuvieron expectantes a los movimientos de Agasha. Algunos dedujeron cómo podría invadir las Arenas Violentas sin tantas heridas, otros rogaban porque la niña no muriese en el intento luego de la suerte que pareció tocarle el hombro hace unos instantes.

Shion de Aries, tuvo fe.

Todos ellos empezaron a verla en vivo y en directo desde que Agasha ingresó al Inframundo luciendo una armadura que ellos nunca habían visto antes y según Eros relató, pertenecía a la orden de la diosa Nyx.

Nadie ahí lo admitiría, pero Agasha lucía indetenible vistiéndola.

El arma que usaba también era curiosa. Más no usaba ataques usando el cosmos y Shion no supo si preocuparse por eso. Sólo tendría fe en que ella pudiese llegar hasta con Albafica y traerlo de regreso.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Un trato es un trato! Nuevamente he vuelto a apostar con ustedes y aquí me ven, cumpliendo con mi palabra._

_Acá el capítulo número 15. En su primera versión, el número de palabras apenas llegaba a los 2,000 y algo. Se le agregaron otras 1,000 junto a algunas correcciones. Espero de corazón que no haya muchas otras suplantándolas jejeje._

**_LadySirin:_**_ Tu versión de la armadura de Agasha también me encantó, sin embargo fue culpa mía no diseñar bien su estilo desde el inicio. Como dije, hasta a mí me confundió la primera vez que la describí, y eso es porque en verdad no planeaba darle profundidad al asunto. Sin embargo con una saga que va a tener a las Sydixx de vuelta, pues qué más queda jejeje. Y no te preocupes, uno puede salir del hiatus a su tiempo. No te presiones, sé que puedes. ;)_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	18. XVI - Las Arenas Violentas

**•**

* * *

XVI

**Las Arenas Violentas**

* * *

.

* * *

Este era su siguiente reto. Para llegar hasta con el señor Albafica y salvarlo, ella tenía que continuar.

Le llevó mucho rato pensar el cómo le haría, pero al final optó por hacer experimentos de nuevo.

Agasha convocó su alabarda. Luego la enterró de un golpe en la arena con la esperanza de que la cuchilla le sirviese de soporte para no ser arrastrada por los fuertes vientos que incluso a esta distancia, se sentían demasiado fuertes. Lamentablemente todo el suelo era arena por lo que bastó un movimiento suave de su parte para desenterrar el arma, haciéndole ver que más o menos, 20 o 30 minutos de su tiempo, habían sido desperdiciados en comprobar una hipótesis inútil que partía del éxito del movimiento anterior que hizo en el Mar de Sangre, que ahora era completamente inservible en un sitio tan opuesto.

―Maldición ―farfulló ante el fracaso. Ante la idea de que, si no pensaba bien su próximo plan, iba a terminar volando a voluntad del tornado de aquel desierto.

Y si el calor en el mar era sofocante. En las arenas era insoportable. Era seco, puro calor infernal.

Volvió a ingresar la alabarda en su armadura, Agasha pensó de nuevo.

Sabía que debía apresurarse, pero nada ganaría yendo como una cabra loca al tornado sin esperar malos resultados. No era tan estúpida. Podría ser arrastrada por la corriente y hacerles compañía a los infelices de allá. Además de que nada le garantizaba que ninguno de esos condenados, que azotaban de vez en cuando sobre la arena para volverse a elevar, no iban a intentar arrastrarla con ellos.

«Vamos, piensa, piensa» meditaba ya golpeando levemente la punta de pie contra el suelo varias veces. «Debe haber algún modo de eludir esa cosa» miró el tornado llevarse a varios condenados, adentrarlos a su vórtice y escupirlos para tomarlos de nuevo.

Condenados por desafiar a los dioses, según parece recordar.

Agasha se sacó el casco, al hacerlo su cabello se estiró por completo hacia enfrente. A la fuerza del viento no le costaba trabajo mover su melena, pero sí a ella, mantenerlo en un sitio donde no entorpeciese su vista. Pensó en ello y llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien esto iba a doler, al menos el infernal tornado no la mataría.

Se puso el casco nuevamente preparándose para herirse.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, corrió tratando de ignorar el viento caliente y la arena golpeándole la cara a medida que avanzaba. Se cubría lo mejor que podía, alegrándose de que el casco pudiese cubrir gran parte de su cara, pero hablaba de arena yendo a gran velocidad, necesitaría de toda una vida de entrenamiento, para evitar sentir y hacer muecas con los diminutos golpes a su piel que juntos, eran un tormento imposible de describir. Eso por no mencionar el momento en el que un poco de esa arena entró a uno de sus ojos, obligándola a hacer movimientos bruscos con el cuello, ya que sus manos estaban enfocadas en proteger los dos ojos sin llegar a picarse alguno con los dedos.

Carajo, mal momento para usar una toga tan pequeña.

Cada paso que daba era una tortura, el viento la arrastraba centímetros hacia atrás, pero ella se resistía haciendo fuerza en sus piernas sobre la arena; negándose a dejarse llevar por la fuerza del tornado.

Se sintió temerosa cuando uno de sus pies resbaló y casi fue atraída hacia el interior de aquel montón de condenados. Instintivamente enterró sus puños en la arena y afianzó sus piernas a ella también. La cara y sus muslos resintieron la falta de protección. ¿Acaso ya estaba sangrando?

Ya empezaba a oír los lamentos de los condenados pidiendo piedad en varias lenguas diferentes.

Haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas, Agasha decidió avanzar como mejor pudo. Arrastrándose.

No se había dado cuenta desde el inicio, pero la arena estaba su piel. Aunque siendo franca era probable que no le importase, mientras pudiese seguir manteniendo los pies en la tierra, qué más daban las heridas menores.

Concentrada en su misión. Siguió adelante aun cuando sus glúteos y cara estuviesen sangrando y ensuciándose por la arena.

―Vamos, vamos ―gruñía entre dientes. El camino se le hacía eterno. Varias manos y pies golpeaban su casco y cara. Debido al estado esquelético de las almas refundidas ahí, al viento no le costaba nada arrasarlas. ¿Tendrían hambre? ¿Sed? Qué horrible destino. Y ella no quería hacerles compañía.

Cayó de rodillas otra vez con el calor a su máximo, el viento era inclemente. Su boca estaba tan seca y llena de arena que creía que si la abría eso sería lo único que saldría de ella. Sus pulmones no estaban mejor, era agobiante sentir la arena entrando a sus fosas nasales. Caliente y afilada.

«Se-señor Albafica» pensó en él, en sus logros. En las batallas que él ganó durante toda su vida, aun siendo un niño. ¡Ella también podía! Había sido ayudada por las diosas, ¡era impensable que no pudiese lograr avanzar!

¡No podía dejarse vencer por esto!

Apretando sus dientes, poniéndose de pie, temblando mucho. Agasha recuperó su motivación: salvarlo a él.

¡Tenía que lograrlo!

Un fuego desconocido en su interior se encendió, el valor en ella resurgió y se avivó. Tanto que ella pronto pudo correr sobre la arena (con todas sus fuerzas) e ignorar la ventisca como mejor pudo. Durante lo que para Agasha fueron unas horas interminables corriendo y esquivando a los malditos que caían al piso y luego regresaban violentamente al huracán, finalmente pudo ver algo más allá de la arena y el cielo amarillento.

Hasta que el viento fue lo suficientemente tolerable para dejar de aferrarse a la arena como un gato a su único soporte. Agasha pudo destensar sus músculos, calmando su carrera; confiando en que lo peor del tornado de arena había sido dejado atrás.

Al fondo un páramo negro con ambiente sinestro la aguardaba.

―Se-señor Al-Albafica… ―suspiró cerrando los ojos ante la sangre que escurría de sus mejillas, frente y labios. Sus piernas temblaban ensangrentadas de igual forma.

El Bosque de los Suicidios, oscuro, lúgubre y con un aura tenebrosa rodeando su cielo, se alzaba a lo lejos.

Al menos el viento era cada vez menos fuerte. Pero había agotado mucha energía en su carrera.

Agitada, cayó de rodillas nuevamente. Intentó recuperar aire, pero al momento de empezar a sentirse mejor, algo se afianzó a su tobillo arrastrándola de regreso al interior del desierto.

―¡No! ―exclamó impactada, alertada y temerosa por no saber qué estaba pasando, qué la estaba jalando de vuelta a la zona más peligrosa del desierto. Trató de agarrarse a la arena con las manos, implorando por poder encontrar algo con lo cual mantenerse ahí dónde estaba, pero fue inútil.

De pronto, lo que creyó que era el Bosque se distorsionó y convirtió en arena. Camino vacío y más arena era lo que había delante.

―¡Una ilusión! ―exclamó siendo alzada y puesta de cabeza.

A sus ojos, lo que visualizó como una enorme y gorda lagartija color café _caca_ en dos pies con numerosos y asquerosos tenáculos, se rio de ella.

―_¡Es tan divertido cuando los humanos mueren después de presenciar algo que anhelan! _―la olfateó con su cara de mandril escamosa―. _Así que buscas el Bosque para salvar a un imbécil que se suicidó _―siguió burlándose.

Conjurando la alabarda en su mano, Agasha cortó el tentáculo cayendo muy mal al piso. Se hizo daño en la espalda y el cuello. Quizás si hubiese estado _viva_ se lo habría roto por completo. Más tarde, le costó incorporarse mientras el monstruo gritaba por su extremidad, meciendo la otra mitad faltante del tentáculo chorreando sangre verde.

_―__¡__Perra!_

―No vine hasta aquí para buscar tu aprobación ―dijo Agasha sacudiendo la alabarda, la sangre salpico el piso―. Ven aquí y pelea, ¡cobarde!

―_¡Estúpida e insolente humana! _―el tentáculo cortado volvió a crecer, no queriendo mostrar lo impactada y asustada que estaba, Agasha maldijo entre dientes―. _¡Te devoraré y luego iré a ese bosque para hacerle lo mismo a tu amante!_

Se lanzó hacia ella con furia. El viento la entorpecía para esquivar por lo que el golpe que se llevó cortesía de uno de los tentáculos fue grave.

Rodó varias veces por la arena, varios condenados golpearon contra su cuerpo antes de regresar al vórtice hostil. Agasha tosió sangre.

Rápido, buscó su alabarda por la arena, pero ésta no estaba, ¡oh no!

―_Prepárate… voy a masticarte tan fuerte que escucharás a todos tus huesos crujir._

Agachándose de nuevo, la lagartija embistió de nuevo, esta vez dando en el blanco. Arrastrando a Agasha con su cabeza varios metros adelante donde la dejó rodar otra vez.

La cabeza de la chica dio varias vueltas, sus ojos perdieron la vista por unos segundos y adentro de sus oídos, escuchó un silbido ensordecedor. El aire se le fue por completo. Estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Afortunadamente, volvió a la realidad bastante deprisa, aunque no pudiese moverse. Agasha comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, y su boca estaba abierta, pero no podía inhalar aire sin tragar tierra.

Estaba en graves problemas. ¡No podía moverse! El mundo seguía dándole vueltas debido a los brutales golpes que se llevó.

Al verla inmóvil, la lagartija enfrente de ella se irguió orgullosa y feliz por saber que cenaría bien esta vez. Algo con más carne y no sólo huesos molidos de los condenados. La bestia usó uno de sus tentáculos para atraerla de nuevo a él. El casco de Agasha había salido volando a quien sabe dónde por lo que él pudo inhalar su cabellera con deleite.

Con una mirada casi perdida, Agasha no respondía a ningún movimiento.

―_Amo el olor de un alma pura _―bisbiseó sacando su lengua de reptil para pasarla por la cara de la chica, llevándose sangre y arena.

Riendo y aprovechándose de la poca consciencia de ella, metió su repulsiva lengua adentro de la boca de Agasha, para saborear la sangre y la saliva.

―_Sí, sin duda saben mejor_.

Uno de sus tentáculos tomó los pies, el otro tomó las manos, estirándola en el aire. Exponiendo su vientre hacia su boca, como quien espera su platillo por horas. La criatura se lamió la cara con su larga lengua dispuesto a devorar primero su torso y al final sus pies y cabeza.

―_¡Al fin comida decente!_

Los ojos de Agasha se abrieron, recuperando algo de sentido, al mismo tiempo que los dientes puntiagudos del monstruo hacían contacto con su armadura. Mucha sangre verde salió de la boca del monstruo mientras Agasha aprovechaba su dolor para zafarse de su agarre y, luego de (con mucha suerte) caer de rodillas, escupir asqueada sobre la arena.

«Gracias» le dijo a su armadura, tratando de levantarse, descubriendo que aún le faltaba energía para eso.

Así que alzó una mano y confió en que su arma volvería a ella. Había sido extraída de su pecho, era imposible que la abandonase.

De atrás del monstruo, la alabarda salió de la arena y fue en picada a sus manos no sin antes atravesar a su adversario por el estómago.

Agasha tomó el bastón meciéndolo a modo de preparar su ataque. Confió en que vencería, por eso se dejó manejar como muñeca, incluso soportar la asquerosa lengua de ese bastardo en su boca; porque sabía que su armadura sería lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que ese idiota la masticase sin romperse algunos dientes, o mejor aún, todos sus dientes.

La había defendido en el Mar de Sangre y en medio de la tormenta de arena, Agasha no desconfiaría de su armadura ahora.

_―__¡__Maldita! _―gritó el asqueroso bastardo sin dientes.

Esto no era nada.

Le tocaba cumplir su parte, la armadura la defendió, pero era Agasha quien debía luchar.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y valor, se encarriló esquivando como pudo los tentáculos que se movían torpemente hacia ella. Pronto usó uno de estos para saltar e impulsarse directamente hacia su cabeza y usando el filo de su alabarda, partió no sólo la cabeza del monstruo, sino todo su cuerpo por la mitad.

Al hacerlo, Agasha supo que había vencido, pues los trozos de carne no se unieron ni se regeneraron, sino que se hicieron arena y fueron arrastrados por el viento.

Cayó de rodillas, recuperando el aliento viendo al frente con una mirada sumamente cansada, notó que el bosque que creyó haber imaginado, estaba reapareciendo.

No supo si alegrarse por ver ese siniestro lugar tal cual lo había visto antes o no, pero era ahí donde se hallaría la prueba más importante. La que la trajo aquí.

Lamentablemente al ser humana, y una no criada bajo el yugo de la batalla, su espíritu no era tan fuerte para continuar. Aun con ayuda de las diosas, Agasha era débil.

Los golpes de la batalla le dolían de manera infernal. Sus huesos estaban a un soplido más de quebrarse en pedazos… su espíritu no quería fallar, pero estaba en su límite.

―Se-señor Albafica…

Arrastrando los pies como pudo, hasta dejar la arena muy atrás, Agasha al final se tambaleó cayendo de cara sobre un oscuro suelo, frío y húmedo.

Había llegado al Bosque de los Suicidios.

…

Sasha suspiró aliviada de que Agasha pudiese vencer al guardián de las Arenas Violentas como a la guardiana del Mar de Sangre. Sin embargo, su camino estaba lejos de terminar.

De hecho, todo empeoraría. Porque no bastaba con que llegase al Bosque de los Suicidios, también tenía que salir de él y tendría que pasar de nuevo por el desierto y el mar.

Para agregar más sazón al caldo del desastre, los guardianes que Agasha anteriormente había derrotado no podían morir. Sólo podían ser neutralizados, pero no podían desaparecer. Pues eran tan parte del inframundo como cualquier mar o roca en él.

En su regreso, Agasha tendría que volver a pelear contra ellos y vencerlos nuevamente.

Verla tan cansada cuando ni siquiera había llegado hasta con Albafica, preocupó a Sasha.

«No pienso permitir que esto siga así». Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos rastreros acerca de los juegos sucios de su Panteón, Athena se aferró a su báculo concentrando su cosmos.

Luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza del cuerpo terrenal de Agasha.

―_Qué la sabiduría y la fuerza estén contigo _―pronunció en griego antiguo, ese que sólo hablaban los dioses.

Haciendo que parte de su cosmos fuese absorbido por Agasha, Sasha confió en que la chica despertaría en cualquier momento, y así fue.

…

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Agasha se levantó como un robot recargado, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Incluso tan bien como cuando aterrizó en el Mar de Sangre.

¿Cómo había sido posible eso? ¿Acaso habría sido su armadura? No pudo saberlo, lo único que podía sentir ahora mismo, era una calidez sin igual. No era una aberrante como la del mar o una tan furiosa como la del viento del desierto… era algo sublime y encantador. Algo bueno.

«¿Será algún dios que esté de mi lado?» pensó en Nyx, en Psique o Perséfone. Pero daba igual, si alguna de ellas estaba apoyándola, aunque, sea de este modo y sin anunciarse, no podía perder el tiempo con eso. Al final, si alguien le había brindado esa nueva energía era para que cumpliese con su misión.

Probó su estado físico. Meció sus manos, la chica también parpadeó sus ojos y toqueteó su piel. La sangre había dejado de salir y aunque aún sentía un poco de agotamiento ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Podría correr y saltar, luchar también. Estaba segura de eso.

Un presentimiento bastante acertado de que los dioses aún no la habían abandonado se implantó en su pecho como una delicada brisa fresca en medio de tanto fuego infernal.

«No tengo tiempo que perder» miró con severidad el siniestro bosque oscuro que tenía como prisionero a su caballero.

Agarrándose de todo su valor, Agasha se adentró caminando cautelosamente.

―Espere un poco más, voy en camino —susurró firme.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Vengo con capítulos, asiesss!_

_Vean, en la primera versión, no detallé todo lo que quería. Aquí me expresé un poco más con respecto al esfuerzo físico de Agasha y cómo iba cansándose a medida que avanzaba. También me enfoqué en los actos ocurridos durante su pelea, siendo más gráfica con respecto al modo en el que ella derrotó a su enemigo. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo._

_Ufff, la verdad es que sí que es complicado actualizar el fic en varias páginas tan distintas. Además de que no estoy segura de si terminar el fic en **Wattpad** ya que me **preocupa **puesto que hay algo llamado **LdeLibro**, que al parecer es una "página espejo" de Wattpad. Toda obra que se suba en W se sube en L, lugar donde te da la opción de imprimir o descargar el fic. Por lo que pienso seriamente en ya no subir mis fics completos ahí. Sólo aquí, ya que incluso en AO3, donde también publico esta obra y **El Deseo de la Amazona**, también se puede descargar e imprimir la obra sin el permiso de los autores._

_En fin, pronto quizás haga un **vídeo directo **desde la página en Facebook dándoles mi veredicto al respecto. Por lo pronto, gracias por leer y seguir comentando. Lo aprecio mucho._

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	19. XVII - El Bosque de los Suicidios

**Recomendación de la autora: **buscar en YouTube, "_Song Of The Siren -Ω- God Of War Soundtrack_". Canción que Agasha escucha en el bosque.

* * *

**•**

* * *

XVII

**El Bosque de los Suicidios**

* * *

.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo terrenal, adentro del Santuario de Athena, Shion de Aries y el resto de los Santos Dorados exhalaron aliviados cuando detectaron que la diosa Athena había mandado un poco de su cosmos en auxilio de Agasha, lo que hizo que la muchacha se pusiera de pie para continuar su peligrosa travesía.

El dios Eros alzó una ceja, borrando cualquier ápice de preocupación de su hermoso rostro varonil. Su emoción era algo ilógico para él ya que ese par de humanos no significaban nada. Cuanto mucho sólo eran un medio para evitar que Nyx le arrancase la cabeza a Psique, pero hasta ahí. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, Eros se dijo que mientras el espíritu de Agasha se mantuviese firme, ninguno de los espectadores debía que perder la fe en ella.

Hizo una media sonrisa de un segundo, viéndola levantarse, luego la borró.

―Al final no pudiste simplemente evitar meter tus narices, ¿verdad, princesita? ―farfulló Eros comiendo más y más uvas, como si Sasha pudiese oírlo.

Nadie lo interrumpió ni quiso saber nada.

Todos estaban demasiado expectantes ante la siguiente prueba que le esperaría a la joven florista.

Santos como Dégel y Kardia habían creído lógicamente que la chica no podría hacer nada salvo morir y acompañar a Albafica en el bosque, sin embargo, ella había combatido con valor demostrándoles que la habían subestimado.

La Armadura dada por Nyx la había ayudado de algún modo, pero ellos sabían que cualquier guerrero que no confiase en su armadura y en su propia tenacidad, era como si vistiese cualquier otra prenda fácil de romper.

Sin darse cuenta, Agasha había demostrado a su mítica vestimenta que era digna de portarla y de ahí su resistencia.

Sólo esperaban que ella no claudicase, le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y si lo que se decía de ese espantoso sitio era verdad, Agasha tendría que sangrar y llorar en silencio hasta salir de ahí con Albafica a su lado.

El Bosque de los Suicidios se alimentaba de la miseria. El nivel de peligrosidad del sitio radicaba principalmente en eso.

Nadie pasaba por esta vida sin herirse el corazón por lo menos una vez.

Gracias a la prenda celestial regalada por Perséfone, el resto de pequeños monstruos por los alrededores se mantenían lejos de Agasha, lamentablemente eso no funcionaba con pesos pesados como los dos anteriores guardianes de las secciones del círculo infernal que ella había dejado atrás.

Menos mal que toda la orden de Espectros de Hades estuviesen tan dormidos como su amo y con toda seguridad los 3 Jueces estaban siguiendo órdenes de Perséfone de no entrometerse. Nadie le decía "no" a la soberana del Inframundo, quien solía a veces ser más cruel que su esposo, con aquellos que la desafiaban.

Agasha debía combatir contra cosas que ellos no. Sin nadie a su lado para auxiliarla.

Shion apretaba los puños, cómo deseaba ir a ayudarla, evitar que sufriese más heridas de las que no merecía. Ella era sólo una niña. Una mujercita que no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Ignorante de los más peligrosos riesgos que su viaje conllevaba.

«Por favor Agasha, no te confíes». Hacerlo sería fatal.

…

Agasha detuvo sus pasos ante una suave sinfonía que comenzó a oír desde lo lejos.

Un canto peculiar… un canto que llamaba y hacía eco entre los espeluznantes árboles que se alzaban y opacaban el cielo oscurecido. Como si en cualquier momento de sus podridas ramas sin hojas, pudiese empezar llover escorpiones y cucarachas. Era una canción que presagiaba la muerte; la desolación; el miedo también.

_Pero sonaba tan bien…_

«Qué asco de lugar» pensó centrándose en su asunto.

Caminó viendo que el suelo había dejado de ser anaranjado, caliente y de fina arena como el desierto, para cambiar drásticamente a un suelo de color tan oscuro como la obsidiana. Su pasto seco y negro, una zona boscosa que helaba cualquier pensamiento o movimiento que se hiciese con indecisión. Este lugar parecía un enorme pantano con árboles.

_Esa voz…_

A medida que Agasha caminaba hacia el interior del bosque, el canto se hacía más y más fuerte. Más relajante.

Sacudió la cabeza. También tragó saliva deshaciéndose de unas recién nacidas ganas de dejar su mente en blanco y seguir oyendo la música. Sus instintos le dijeron que, si permitía que eso pasase, iba a lamentarlo por toda la eternidad.

La canción era cada vez más profunda, relajante e hipnótica.

Parecían numerosas mujeres entonando una sola canción con sus tonos altos y bajos, largos, bien entonados.

Sin palabras que pudiesen expresar el agobio, el desánimo, y el cansancio físico que le embargaba oírlas, Agasha visualizó el peligro cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sintiendo un sueño anormal a punto de hacerla dormir.

Tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

¿Acaso sería este el peligro que la aguardaba? ¿Dormir la mataría definitivamente?

Usando mucha de su fuerza, se abofeteó a sí misma. Se lastimó de verdad pues, esta zona le palpitó bastante y la chica podría jurar que se la había dejado morada. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para ponerse a dormir.

―Lo resistiré ―gruñó decidida.

Ahora, ¿por dónde empezaría a buscar?

El señor Albafica tendría que estar cerca; la señora Nyx dijo que ella podría encontrarlo, sólo debía confiar en él y su llamado.

_Llamado_…

Entonces pensó. ¿Acaso ese canto…?

¿Acaso ese canto podría ser el llamado que tanto buscaba?

Desconfiando de todo lo que la rodeaba, y le preocupaba que hasta entonces sólo hubiese árboles en su camino y no una bestia violenta que pudiese atacarla de pronto, Agasha negó con la cabeza. Caminaba lento, tratando de despejar su mente del agotamiento físico y espiritual que repentinamente la atacó. También quiso hacer a un lado a las numerosas dudas que se iban formando poco a poco adentro de su inconsciente y le querían impedir avanzar para ponerse a gritar en círculos por lo agobiante que era estar aquí adentro.

_Sólo por si acaso_, Agasha convocó su alabarda para ponerse en guardia.

«¿Dónde está, señor Albafica?» pensó cuando sus rodillas flaquearon y su espalda pegó con las raíces de uno de los árboles a un lado de ella.

Soltando un grito arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, Agasha tuvo una visión.

El tiempo dejó de trascurrir para ella, pues comenzaba a ver a un niño no mayor a los 8 años que era maltratado constantemente por su padre.

Ignorado y odiado por su madre por haber sido producto de una violación que la orilló a casarse con su victimario debido a la presión que sus propios padres ejercieron sobre ella, los niños del pueblo lo hostigaban demasiado.

Aferrándose a las raíces. El cuerpo de Agasha comenzó a llorar con la mirada arriba, sin embargo, en su campo de visión, ya no existía el bosque sino los recuerdos de aquel gran _árbol_. De uno en uno, estos estaban llegando tan rápido a ella que se sentía abrumada. Cansada. Muy triste. Miserable. Sin deseos de vivir.

El niño en la visión de Agasha sólo quería ser bueno; quería que su madre lo abrazara, que su padre dejase de beber y fuese amoroso por primera vez en su vida.

Lamentablemente para él todo acabó un par de días anteriores a su cumpleaños número 9. Su padre lo llevó a un prostíbulo donde le consiguió una "cita" con una prostituta, asustado, el niño huyó.

Su padre lo perseguía por ser un "marica" confirmado. El pequeño tenía por seguro que él lo mataría si lo alcanzaba.

Agasha no hizo caso a las raíces del árbol enredándose en su muñeca. La razón se había desvanecido, ahora sólo había dolor y mucha miseria en su interior haciendo estragos en su corazón.

El niño llegó hasta un acantilado. Temía tanto de su padre, que en un arrebato de terror por saber lo que le pasaría si este hombre lo alcanzaba, no se detuvo y saltó al mar.

La visión se acabó cuando Agasha, que veía todo desde la perspectiva del infante, vio el agua y las rocas impactando directamente contra su cara.

Gimiendo sonoramente con dolor, Agasha se quiso separar del árbol, pero, las raíces de este ya estaban apoderándose de su mano y pierna derecha.

Entre lágrimas por saber que este árbol que la sostenía era el alma de aquel niño, Agasha tuvo que soltarse de su agarre usando su alabarda, cortando las raíces de tajo. Al momento en que lo hizo el árbol soltó un grito desgarrador; sonaba tan infantil que Agasha cayó de nalgas ante la impresión de ver demasiados árboles por todo el bosque.

Lo supo entonces.

Estos no eran árboles, ¡eran gente!

¡Todos con una historia! ¡Todos sufriendo! Por toda la eternidad. Sin importar su género, mucho menos su edad.

Este sitio era cruel, oscuro y torcido en todos los sentidos.

Agasha se separó rápido del árbol del niño, aferrándose a su alabarda con temor. Si tocaba otro, vería la vida de esa persona como acaba de pasar hace unos instantes. Eso la debilitaría tanto que posiblemente no tuviese la misma suerte de poder escapar.

Cortó las ramas y raíces de otro árbol que ya se estaba acercando y, a partir de ahí, comenzó una persecución de Agasha por alejarse de todos ellos pues en el momento en el que comenzó a correr las raíces de los demás árboles secos y demacrados de bosque parecieron haber cobrado vida con los alaridos de sus compañeros de tormento.

Se movieron ágiles para atraparla a ella. Agasha no quería cortarlos, ¡eran gente! ¡Gente que quizás había muerto bajo la más terrible desesperación, justo como aquel niño! Pero si no lo hacía, iba a pasar toda una enorme cantidad de tiempo haciéndoles compañía como uno más de ellos. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Tenía que salir de aquí pronto, ¡pero este era un bosque! No había sitio sin árboles, ¡¿a dónde huir?!

Llegando hasta un sitio aparentemente solitario, Agasha se detuvo a recuperar aire. Agitada miró las raíces que la perseguían, alejándose lentamente. Desapareciendo de su campo de visión, sin atreverse a entrar a ese círculo de arena negra, despejado.

_¿Y si eran arenas movedizas?_

No queriendo quedarse para esperar y ver por sí misma el motivo de por qué las raíces decidieron no seguirla hasta este punto, que por su aislamiento del resto del bosque le daba todavía peor espina que el resto de lo que ya había pasado antes, Agasha quiso irse de ahí, pero al dar un paso hacia enfrente, sobre ella cayó una enorme jaula de ramas oscuras entrelazadas, justamente cubriendo ese perímetro alrededor.

Estaba atrapada.

Corrió apresurada para cortar dicha celda y escapar, para su sorpresa esas ramas eran como un poderoso metal indestructible, pues al momento de golpear, la alabarda rebotaba con fuerza sin haber causado un solo rasguño a la jaula.

«Oh no» pensó temerosa, viendo arriba.

La jaula estaba siendo sostenida por una cadena de plata que se perdía entre las ramas de los árboles más altos cercanos. Estaba atrapada.

Echando una mirada abajo, se dio cuenta que la arena era firme y no parecía tener intenciones de tragársela. Pero con pánico, Agasha se dio cuenta de que del suelo también salía una especie de vapor morado casi imperceptible a su olfato. Fue con su vista que ella lo detectó al instante y sin equivocarse, comprendió que ese aroma no era algo inofensivo.

No era nocivo pues físicamente estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Sin embargo, ese aroma era el perfume que su madre solía usar cuando vivía, cosa que lejos de calmarla, la hizo sentir que estaba al borde de una gran picada hacia el infierno eterno.

Esto no podría traer nada bueno…

―_Agasha… has venido con mamá _―oyó una voz perfectamente reconocible para ella.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y aferrándose a su arma, Agasha musitó:

―¿Mamá? No… ¡tú no eres mi madre! ―exclamó diciéndose a sí misma que esto debía ser obra del bosque.

Como las raíces del árbol del niño; con seguridad esto debería ser otra ilusión.

O tal vez era peor y este era un enemigo oculto tras la piel de su amada madre.

Este ser, que apareció de la nada, se veía como ella, como la madre de Agasha. Usaba la toga favorita de ella, azulada y larga hasta los tobillos; su cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios. Sus ojos verdes como los de ella y su piel extremadamente pálida.

_Su madre _bajó lentamente del cielo para quedar frente a su hija al otro lado de la jaula.

_―__Me duele que me niegues _―su voz era fantasmal. Pero era la misma de la madre que Agasha tenía en sus recuerdos―, _mi niña se ha convertido en una mujer. Hija… déjame abrazarte._

Ella estiró los brazos hacia Agasha, parpadeando confundida, una chispa de razón se implantó en su cabeza.

―Tú no eres mi madre ―espetó alejándose―. Ella murió por una enfermedad, ¡de ningún modo estaría aquí!

_―__¿__Eso te dijo tu padre?_

Sabiendo que estaba comenzando a dudar, el corazón de Agasha latió rápido.

―Mi madre murió por una terrible fiebre… ¡ella no se suicidó!

La criatura que seguramente tomó la forma de su madre para confundirla, alzó las manos para dejar al descubierto sus sangrantes muñecas. En la piel se podían apreciar un corte salvaje que dejaba ver un poco más allá de los músculos y la sangre que goteaba.

―¡Es una mentira! ―la voz de Agasha tembló al ver cómo de forma visceral la sangre corría lentamente aún por las heridas que dejaban al descubierto la carne y las venas.

_―__Tuve tanto miedo al dolor que us__é__ un cuchillo__…__ tu padre me encontr__ó__. Intent__ó__ ayudarme pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

Agasha ignoró que el vapor del suelo se había incrementado. Su vista se nubló pero sus oídos percibían bien la voz de _su madre_. Intentó hacer contacto de nuevo con sus memorias y contradecir lo que la criatura decía, pero lo único que halló fue a su padre gritando en medio de la noche en la cocina.

Al oír a su progenitor llamando a su esposa, la niña Agasha bajó las escaleras con apresuro, cuando llegó vio a su padre sosteniendo a su madre en el suelo, gritando para que fuera en busca del doctor.

_―__Me sostuvo fuerte, te vi correr y tem__í__ que me vieses siendo demasiado cobarde__…_

Agasha adulta ya estaba empezando a llorar. ¿Y si era verdad?

Su padre la había sacado de la casa mientras el doctor entraba a revisar a su madre. Habló a solas con él cuando salió y la abrazó diciéndole que su madre se había ido a los Campos Elíseos como todas las almas puras de corazón.

Si su padre estaba manchado de sangre o no, ya no lo recordaba con claridad. La sorpresa que la niña Agasha se llevó fue tan grande que no reaccionó hasta que el sol salió y algunos vecinos ayudaban a su padre a preparar el cuerpo de su esposa para la sepultura.

_―__Siempre me odi__é__ por ser demasiado d__é__bil. Por entorpecer a tu padre y a ti. Lamento tanto mi desliz que ahora sufro aqu__í__._

La señora Tábata, que entonces era una joven mujer, tomó a aquella triste niña de los hombros y la encaminó hasta un río donde la bañó y la vistió. Luego pidió a sus padres que Agasha se quedase con ella a dormir y a la mañana siguiente mientras se llevaba a cabo el velorio también.

Eran pocos los recuerdos que Agasha tenía de esa época. Como se dijo, no reaccionó como debió hacerlo. La niña lloró hasta 2 meses después cuando su mente se despejó y visitó la tumba de su fallecida madre sólo para aterrizar en la realidad y darse cuenta de que ella _no volvería jamás_.

Su padre años después le diría que ella murió por la enfermedad que la había dejado en cama por un año entero. Pero en general, él siempre evitó hablar del tema.

¿Y si su madre sí…?

_―__Agasha, hija m__í__a. __¿__Acaso ya no recuerdas cuando te le__í__a por las noches? Eras tan s__ó__lo una beb__é__ cuando te dej__é_ ―se lamentó llorando sangre―_, me pudro aquí. Agasha. No puedo más._

Las manos pálidas se agarraron de la jaula.

_―__Ay__ú__dame, hija. S__á__came de aqu__í__._

Descubriendo por fin que también estaba llorando amargamente, Agasha gimoteó.

―¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

_―__El agua _―suspiró esperanzada―_, el agua del río Zoí_. _¡Úsala en mí! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Agasha! ¡Sácame de mi tormento, por favor!_

Los recuerdos de su querida madre haciéndole cosquillas antes de dormir, o preparándole sus platillos favoritos, le trajo el deseo de poder aliviar su dolor. De evitar que derramase más lágrimas.

Su miseria rompió su cautela.

Quería salvarla. Convencida de que era ella.

Intentó invocar el frasco donde estaba reservado el agua del río Zoí. Pero la armadura se negaba.

―¡Mi madre sufre! ¡Dámela!

La armadura no hizo caso. Es más, mientras Agasha más deseosa estaba por extraer el frasco, la vestidura que ella llevaba iba sintiendo más y más pesada hasta el punto en el que le costaba mantenerse de pie.

―¡¿Qué haces?! —una de sus rodillas impactó fuerte, como una roca, en el suelo—. ¡¿Por qué no me obedeces?!

―_Es inútil, hija. ¡Esa armadura está en tu contra! ¡Deshazte de ella rápido!_

Estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, pero entonces entre todos sus buenos recuerdos con su madre hubo uno que al parecer había olvidado también.

_»Agasha, no sueltes el palo. Podría venir una serpiente y picarte, ¿entonces qué harás?_

_»¡Pero me estorba! _—se quejó la niña que alguna vez fue—. _Y hace mucho calor._

_»Aunque te estorbe, Agasha. Necesitas defenderte. Escúchame bien, no quiero irme algún día de este mundo y saber que no te preparé bien para que te defendieras de los peligros _—la miró preocupada—_. Recuerda que lo que más me importa es saber que estarás a salvo en caso de que tu padre y yo faltemos en tu vida._

¿Por qué su madre le exigiría que se quitase la armadura si eso era lo que le había permitido llegar hasta aquí?

Como si la armadura hubiese hecho contacto con su cabeza, un mensaje llegó a su cabeza:

_"No olvides dónde estás"_.

Miró a _su madre _sólo para descubrir que su madre verdadera no tenía ojos verdes. Agasha obtuvo esos ojos de su abuelo paterno. Su madre había tenido ojos azules.

Enardecida por el engaño, Agasha se aferró a su alabarda.

―¡Oh, claro que te daré algo! ―empuñó el filo y aprovechando los agujeros de la jaula, se dijo que podría dañar a la criatura. Obedeciendo su orden, la cuchilla de la alabarda cambió al pico de una lanza.

La criatura chilló cuando Agasha clavó el arma en su cuello; más tarde se hizo cenizas y cayó al piso confundiéndose con el resto de la arena.

Atrajo su arma nuevamente, la lanza volvió a ser una alabarda.

Recuperando el sentido y reprendiéndose mentalmente por su momentánea debilidad, Agasha se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre y aspiró con fuerza. Necesitaba centrarse o definitivamente estaría perdida.

Luego miró su arma.

―Mmm… así que puedes cambiar de forma ―sostuvo su arma entre ambas manos―. ¿Podrías transformarte ahora en algo lo suficientemente destructivo para romper esta jaula?

No esperaba que el arma cobrase vida y voz, y empezase a cantar. Sólo que hiciera justamente lo que hizo, acoplarse a otra forma. En un resplandor rojo, la alabarda se empequeñeció y se formó en un artefacto que Agasha no supo lo que era.

Alguien del siglo XXI le diría que esa enorme y alargada cosa metálica era una bazuca. Pero a ella le tomó tiempo discernir "forma" de "qué" tenía ahora.

No había ningún filo así que esto no iba a cortar.

Sólo un… _algo _que quizás podría… qué podría…

―Esto debería venir con instrucciones ―se quejó poniendo con fuerza la bazuca en el suelo, al hacerlo el mecanismo del arma lanzó el cohete (que rozó la nariz de Agasha) al centro de la jaula ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Agachándose y evitando que todos los pedazos que caían la golpeasen en la cara, Agasha soltó un quejido de dolor y se sostuvo la nariz. Para su alivio aún la conservaba.

―Así que para eso era ―miró el agujero de la jaula hacia arriba. Tomó la bazuca, ésta se adentró en la armadura.

Bien, era hora de retomar su deber. No más distracciones.

Iba a saltar para escalar hasta la salida, pero como si la armadura no olvidase que estuvo a punto de _deshacerse _de ella y quisiera darle una advertencia por ello, se hizo inmensamente pesada en pleno aire por lo que al saltar no llegó a subjetivo pero si bajó en picada al piso de culo llevándose un buen golpe en su posterior.

Agasha soltó un fuerte grito.

―¡Auch! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ―se sobó el trasero aun en el piso haciendo muecas de dolor―. ¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado sensible? ―aguantando sus maldiciones, pegó su cabeza al piso tratando de soportar el daño que se había hecho.

Para hacerla corta, la armadura no se hizo más liviana hasta que Agasha pudo salir de la jaula ya a punto de agarrarse de los barrotes con los dientes.

A veces, como un huerco berrinchudo, la armadura le inmovilizaba ciertas extremidades del cuerpo como sus brazos o piernas para hacerla caer de nuevo. La chica duró mucho tiempo escalando y cayendo, maldiciendo entre dientes también.

Definitivamente la armadura era un ser demasiado sensible con un sentido del humor demasiado peligroso si consistía en hacerle daño a su portador.

Cuando al fin vio su libertad, la armadura hizo un última graciosada provocando que el pie derecho de Agasha resbalase y terminase rodando hasta que cayó de cara al piso… otra vez.

―Ya entendí, ni siquiera pensar en traicionarte de nuevo ―masculló sobre la tierra nuevamente.

Cojeando, Agasha caminó lento entre los árboles. Mirando a todos detalladamente procurando no tocar ninguna raíz.

Pasó por muchos lares, había cantos de _mujeres _muy cerca. Agasha pensó en la criatura que había tomado forma de su madre y meditó en la posibilidad que fuese parte de dichas criaturas por lo que prefirió evitar ir a donde sea que escuchase esa maldita melodía.

Suspirando, miró el peto de su armadura pensando en negativo.

―Oye, creo que ya me perdí ―musitó viendo todo igual a que hace unos metros atrás.

Todo era árbol tras árbol. Ni una roca cercana ni nada diferente, incluso los árboles parecían ser el mismo, aunque fuesen creados a base de distintas almas humanas. Miró uno de estos fijamente. Estaba tan oscuro, quebradizo, muy torcido hacia abajo y parecía ser bastante frágil como si sólo le bastase el soplido de una persona para venirse abajo.

¿Así permanecería el señor Albafica si no lo encontraba pronto?

―¿Pero a dónde ir? ―cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Era claro que su armadura sólo le iba a ayudar con lo que _ella_ quisiese, no con lo que Agasha le ordenase. Por lo que debía arreglárselas sola.

Tratando de sentir el alma del señor Albafica, Agasha recordó que básicamente ella era un alma también.

Bajo esta lógica, ella debería ser capaz de oírlo si tan sólo dejase de pensar como si siguiese siendo humana.

_"Al fin"_ oyó a alguien susurrarle en la espalda, una voz que más había sonado como el gruñido de un animal.

Al darse vuelta Agasha no descubrió más que árboles. Miró a su armadura y frunció el ceño.

―¿Hablas? ―nada ni nadie le respondió.

Fuese como fuese, debía retomar su concentración.

Se centró en el señor Albafica; en lo que él le hacía sentir y en lo que ella sentía que le debía. No podía sencillamente dejarlo aquí para pudrirse. Debía salvarlo.

Su pecho saltó ante el presentimiento que le dictaba ir a su izquierda. Sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso a seguir esa dirección con rapidez. Sin detenerse e invocando su alabarda, Agasha cortó cuanta raíz se interponía en su camino.

―¡Quítense, quítense! ¡Dejen de estorbar! ―exclamaba apartando todo obstáculo―. ¡Tengo prisa! ¡A un lado!

Su paso fue interrumpido por un muro de raíces y árboles. Indispuesta a perder más el tiempo, Agasha empuñó el filo comenzando al rebanar.

Entonces oyó a los árboles susurrar:

_―__Desiste__…_

_―__Es in__ú__til__…_

_―__No eres tan fuerte como para salvarlo…_

_―__¿__Crees que sac__á__ndolo de aqu__í__ te amar__á__? Qu__é__ tonta._

Aún con los golpes dados por su propia armadura, Agasha no se detuvo ni se permitió claudicar ante los tonos femeninos, masculinos, jóvenes, maduros y viejos que trataban de evitar que Agasha continuase.

Ella se decidió a dejar de dudar.

_―__Tu destino es morir sola__…_

_―__Sola y arrugada__…_

_―__No tiene caso que lo intentes__…_

_―__¿__Y __é__l qu__é__ ha hecho por ti?_

_―__É__l te mat__ó__, __¿__y t__ú__ planeas salvarlo?_

_—Eres estúpida…_

_—Eres ingenua…_

_—Ni siquiera eres bonita._

_—¿Qué podría hacerte especial para él?_

Los árboles se burlaban, trataban de desmotivarla, ¡pero no iban a lograrlo! ¡Ella había llegado tan lejos por Albafica y no iba a irse sin él!

Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes como rápidos provocando cortes profundos. Viendo cerca el final, Agasha se esmeró cortando más y más hasta que dio un bestial golpe con la cuchilla provocando una apertura perfecta para ella.

Antes de que las raíces volviesen a cubrir la entrada, Agasha se lanzó adentro.

Incorporándose rápido, Agasha vio al fin su meta. Aunque no del modo que esperaba.

―¿Quién eres? ―musitó el niño de cabello azulado y ojos color celeste.

Esa piel, esa mirada, esos labios y demás facciones.

No era mucho pero Agasha vio en el demacrado niño desnudo que estaba apresado de pies, cuello y manos por las raíces de los árboles al apuesto hombre que había compartido la cama con ella no hace mucho atrás.

Lo que le hizo llorar fue ver un enorme hueco sangrante en su pecho y las lágrimas secas de sangre en sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué lloras? ―musitó el niño otra vez.

Agasha pudo haber dicho que eso era una ilusión. Otra imagen creada por algún enemigo para derrumbar su convicción y moral. Pero en su corazón sabía que no era así.

¿Pero por qué de esa imagen? ¿Por qué lo visualizaba con esa forma infantil? ¿Acaso era un truco?

…

Agasha no era la única que se hacía esa pregunta.

―¿Pero qué demonios? ―se preguntó Kardia―. La última vez que lo vimos era un adulto, ahora es un niño.

―Un alma no tiene edad _física_ ―respondió Eros viendo fijamente el aspecto de Piscis―. Un alma nace sin saber del bien o el mal cuando son escupidos aquí. Todo lo demás se desarrolla en el mundo terrenal junto al cuerpo que envejece. Lo que pasa al suicidarte, es el bosque toma tu forma más débil y aprovechándose de ello te absorbe con más facilidad, alimentándose de tus miedos y dudas, para luego ser convertido en un árbol más. Cuando eso pasa, estás condenado para siempre. Se podría decir que la mocosa humana llegó a tiempo, ahora debe convencerlo para que regrese.

―Es la florecilla ―respondió Manigoldo―, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Shion y Dohko miraron con seriedad a Agasha, quien estaba nerviosa por acercarse al niño Albafica.

―Porque él ya no la recuerda ―respondió Asmita sin abrir sus ojos―. El bosque regresó el alma de Albafica a una época en la que no conocía a nadie, una época en la que estuvo completamente solo.

―_Bingo_ ―premió Eros con una palabra que nadie supo interpretar pues era una expresión completamente futurista―. Aún si ustedes estuviesen ahí, ese niño de allá no los reconocería ya que a estas alturas ya no ha de recordar ni su propio nombre, de eso estoy seguro.

Bebiendo vino y sosteniendo la copa sobre sus labios, Eros agregó con curiosidad:

―Mmm, díganme una cosa: ¿algo traumático le ocurrió a ese sujeto cuando era un niño? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Desviando la mirada, Kardia convocó sus propias memorias.

―Es probable ―respondió solemne.

Dégel miró a su compañero sin decir nada. Descubriendo que el fiero hombre tenía un semblante triste en su rostro.

―Debe serlo ―dijo Eros con seriedad―, parece tenerle miedo a esa chica.

Ciertamente así era.

El niño Albafica al ver que Agasha avanzaba un par de pasos hacia él, se contrajo violentamente mirándola con pavor.

…

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ―le gritó Albafica con su voz temblorosa.

De no ser por las raíces seguramente se habría echado a correr.

Retrocediendo de inmediato, Agasha lo vio temblar y respirar erradamente desde su posición, las raíces se apropiaron más de él. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero esto no se lo había esperado.

―¡Señor Albafica! ¡Soy Agasha! ¿Acaso ya no me recuerda?

Con el corazón dolido por su rechazo (sea cual sea su forma), Agasha se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de averiguar cómo devolverlo a su realidad, en dónde era un hombre fuerte como valiente y no un bebé asustado de su entorno.

Pero el niño no cambiaba su mirada. Él temía a ella inmensamente.

―¡Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Su largo cabello ya cubría parte de su cara, cada vez que gritaba las raíces iban tomando más y más terreno en él. Su llanto se había hecho errático y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir rojizas.

―Déjame en paz ―pidió nuevamente con miedo y súplica―. Por favor…

Dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, Agasha cayó de rodillas.

Comenzaba a sentir la desesperación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo proseguir?

No había sido ciega, lo había visto con claridad. Si ella se acercaba corría el riesgo de alterar a Albafica de tal modo que las raíces podrían cubrirlo antes de que ella llegase hasta él y pudiese sacarlo de este infierno. Perderlo para siempre, o cortarlo por error con la alabarda si es que planeaba usarla para apartar las raíces… no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo de esa manera.

Jamás se perdonaría si llegaba a perderlo.

―Señor Albafica…

Se sentía perdida. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Tengo que decirlo. Haciendo este capítulo, es de las pocas veces que lloro, escribo y río al mismo tiempo. Porque mientras se me salían las lágrimas con la historia de Agasha y su madre, la cual canónicamente, no se sabe cómo o por qué, no está con ella y su padre. También me partí de la risa cuando "la armadura" se vengó de ella por casi abandonarla jajaja. Iba a ser una versión extendida de los golpes que Agasha se dio, pero al final deseché la idea por que... sí, me ganó la flojera jajaja, lo voy a admitir. _

_Por otro lado, haciendo un énfasis en un punto importante, mientras escribía el fic, usaba la canción del juego "God of War: Song of the Siren" como inspiración, por eso fue que la "introduje" en la historia, a modo que ustedes también pudiesen "ambientarse" en el bosque junto con Agasha jejeje._

_Por otro lado, necesito decirles esto:_

_¡Presten mucha atención a Eros!_

_Hay datos es nuestro dios del amor que no se expusieron en el fic anterior, ¡pero son vitales! Para los fics que vienen._

_Es todo. 7u7_

_Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y ojalá me sigan en esta aventura, que no terminará con este fic. :D_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! _

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	20. XVIII - Un Gesto de Amor

**•**

* * *

XVIII

**Un Gesto de Amor**

* * *

.

* * *

Luego de comprender que lo mejor era medir su distancia con Albafica, Agasha se fue a sentar a un sitio no tan alejado, pero no tan cercano. La única buena noticia, era que las ramas de los árboles no estaban yendo hacia ella, sólo se movían como serpientes. Lo malo es que las ramas que sostenían a Albafica avanzaban muy lento, dispuestas a cubrirlo.

Con Agasha, daba lo mismo si se acercaban a atacarla, ella podría cortarlas cuantas veces fuese necesario. Aunque los gritos que daban los árboles siguiesen provocándole migraña.

Llevaba poco tiempo mirando de reojo a los árboles, a Albafica y a las ramas que le sostenían a él, intercaladamente, tratando de formar un plan en su cabeza que no acabase en desgracia. Hasta ahora no había tenido suerte con eso.

Mientras tanto, se mantenía alejada de él, sentada al piso, pero en alerta por si alguien venía al ataque. Otra buena noticia era que aquel canto ya no se escuchaba en esta zona del bosque. Muy probablemente, esas criaturas se hallaban en el centro de este sitio.

Por otro lado, con su lejanía, Albafica no se veía mejor o más confiado, pero al menos su estado no era peor. Para empeorar la situación él todavía no apartaba sus ojitos asustados y llorosos de su persona.

A Agasha le dolía inmensamente ver que él temblase tanto; era surrealista que un Santo de su categoría ahora fuese un pequeño niño asustado que gritaba, que temblaba y lloraba, un niño que parecía no saber nada del mundo. Un infante que la miraba como si ella fuese el monstruo del cuento y no este sitio infernal.

Pasó un tiempo más en el que todo se mantuvo en silencio. Pero de pronto, Agasha detectó el momento en el que el bosque pareció quedarse estático.

«Los árboles no se han movido más» pensó analítica, mirando las ramas y las raíces de los árboles, sobre todo de las que sostenían a Albafica.

¿Sería por el intenso frío que empezaba a acentuarse más y más que las raíces que la habían estado persiguiendo a ella se hubiesen ido? ¿O sería algo peor? ¿Otros enormes enemigos rompe bolas de los cuales preocuparse?

Agasha tuvo que recordarse que el bosque era peligroso como desconocido. No debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido acerca de él, si es que ella no llevaba tanto tiempo paseándose por ahí. Descubriendo sus secretos y sintiéndose cada vez más enferma con tantas almas condenadas a su alrededor.

Hacía cada vez más frío y Agasha se preocupó por la desnudez de Albafica.

―Oye… ―musitó tranquila al notar que él temblaba más con su llamado.

El niño le prestó atención, sin embargo, esta vez en su mirada se leyó que estaba dispuesto a defenderse de ella; pues también la había observado con atención. Aunque muy para su desgracia no pudiese ni mover un dedo.

Al menos, a estas alturas, el miedo en sus ojos azules ahora estaba acompañado por una chispa de valor que encendía su mirada un poco.

¿Sería esa una buena señal para acercarse?

―¿Me oyes, Albafica?

―¿Qué? ―rezongó con la guardia alta.

Ese tono… dioses. ¿Qué tenían algunos por responder de ese modo cuando uno les hablaba con educación?

―¡Hey! No me hables así, mocoso malcriado ―espetó ella ofendida, levantándose lentamente―. Sólo quería darte algo para que te cubrieras.

En serio odiaba ese tono chillante e inmaduro de los niños y niñas. Calínico y sus hermanos lo hacían a menudo cuando la señora Tábata le pedía cuidar a sus hijos y Agasha trataba de imponer orden cuando éstos peleaban. Se le había salido por error llamarlo "mocoso malcriado" pero eso pareció ayudar a su interacción ya que Albafica se descompuso con eso.

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó pasmado.

Caminando poco a poco hacia él, Agasha lo miró con irritación.

―_Mo-co-so mal-cri-a-do _―lo dividió en fuertes sílabas acercándose con cada una de ellas para tomar la manta que le dio Perséfone y tirar de él para apartarla de su armadura. La toga que usaba hizo un movimiento brusco dejando ver su entrepierna apenas cubierta.

Desviando su cara, Albafica se asustó, pero también enrojeció de su cara. Las raíces no se movieron por alguna razón que Agasha desconocía. Pero ella también se entretuvo, avergonzada por no haber tenido cuidado con aquello. Se sentía como una enferma corruptora de menores.

―¿Por qué, en el nombre de Zeus, esta cosa es tan corta? —se refirió a la falda de la toga—. Tú, ¿ves esto? Te lo voy a dar —alzó la manta—. Me lo regaló una generosa diosa para protegerme de… las cosas que hay por aquí —no quiso dar detalles de los últimos acontecimientos—, pero te lo voy a entregar a ti para que te quite el frío. Después me iré por donde vine si eso es lo que quieres. O… ―enfatizó la vocal―, puedo sacarte de ahí.

Sin esperar su aprobación o dejar de caminar con lentitud, Agasha sacudió el polvo que debió haber acumulado la manta transparente color gris, antes de ponerla sobre los delgados hombros de Albafica que no pudo gritarle porque lo dejase en paz.

Una vez sobre él, la manta creció por sí sola tapando por completo el cuerpo del niño. Albafica parpadeó un poco confuso como cansado y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Ya está —le susurró Agasha dando dos pasos atrás con las manos enfrente para demostrarle que no iba a hacer nada más.

Jamás se esperó que él le preguntara con un deje de inocencia:

―¿Eres otra prostituta?

La quijada de Agasha cayó el piso a la vez que tropezaba.

―¿A-a-acaso… tú…? ¿Acaso tra-tratas de… ofenderme? —se escandalizó y se puso pálida—. ¡No es culpa mía que la falda de esta armadura sea tan corta! ¡Y sólo intento ayudarte!

―No, no, no… yo no… ―Albafica se alteró también. Sin embargo, las raíces en vez de cubrirlo lo estaban soltando con lentitud.

Debía ser producto de la manta, o eso Agasha creyó.

―E-es solo que… esas mujeres… —desvió sus ojitos hacia abajo por unos segundos antes de volver a enfrentar la mirada de Agasha—, me dan miedo ―admitió avergonzado.

El enfado de Agasha se esfumó para abrir paso a la ternura que le provocaba ver a Albafica mirándola así. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios temblaban. Ahora que lo veía bien tenía el cuerpo aruñado y su boca parecía algo hinchada.

Cuando las raíces de los árboles al fin lo soltaron, Agasha se apresuró a tomarlo antes de que se hiciese daño, pero Albafica la apartó violentamente con las manos por lo que ella se alejó y él cayó al piso.

Una vez ahí abajo intentó arrastrarse lejos de Agasha.

―Cálmate, cálmate ―pedía tratando de trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad mientras lo dejaba que se cubriese con la manta casi transparente, bueno, al menos parecía haber dejado de sentir el temible frío―. Escucha, te voy a dejar dos cosas claras: uno, no, no soy prostituta —gruñó por lo bajo—. Y dos, no sé de quiénes me hablas.

Arqueó la ceja, bastante confundida y preocupada, ¿y si el bosque le había hecho ver las vidas de otras personas? ¿Podría ser que estuviese creyendo que todo lo que quizás a alguien más le había ocurrido, le había pasado a él?

¿O acaso…?

—¿De qué exactamente tienes miedo? —susurró tratando de ser más empática con él.

Trató de ignorar por un segundo que el valiente caballero que ella una vez admiró ahora se hallaba frente suyo con una apariencia más infantil, una mirada temerosa y una actitud sumisa.

Procuró de verlo como a un niño más que necesitaba ayuda. De su ayuda.

Él pareció dudoso al principio; pasaron algunos segundos en silencio; pero al final Albafica le pidió que se acercara para susúrrale:

―Ellas me tocaron ―le dijo en voz baja y temblorosa cual secreto―, me hicieron tocarlas y cuando dije que ya no más… lo hicieron más… y más fuerte. Y más fuerte y más fuerte ―le confesó permitiendo dos largas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas hasta caer por el mentón.

Con el corazón estrujado por tal información, junto a la voz de Albafica quebrándose con cada palabra, Agasha ablandó su mirada; descubriendo que ansiaba abrazarlo con fuerza. Protegerlo. Sanarlo.

―Te hicieron mucho daño ―musitó acercando lentamente una mano a su cabeza para acariciarlo. Albafica al principio se tensó, pero luego comenzó a relajarse―. Tranquilo. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarte.

―Tú lo haces ―susurró con miedo, pero sin quitarse o apartarla otra vez.

―Esto es diferente —ella trató de sonreír. No concebía a Albafica sufriendo por haber sido… dioses, por favor que esto no sea algo que haya vivido él y todo lo que creía que era su vida, haya sido producto de las ramas de los árboles que le sujetaron—. Yo no busco hacerte daño de ninguna forma. Es más, te sacaré de aquí y si vemos a esas brujas, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí antes de volver a tocarte.

―¿Por qué? Tú no me conoces.

Maldiciendo que fuese tan atento con esos detalles aun siendo un niño, Agasha le dio un suave golpecito en su coronilla.

―Porque… yo no soy una mala persona —lo miró con tristeza—, y si alguien necesita mi ayuda… no me molesta dársela —bajó un poco la mirada—, además… me recuerdas a alguien ―le sonrió amable pero aún afectada por lo que él le había dicho―. A alguien que busco y creo que te he confundido con él.

―¿Otro niño como yo?

Tensándose, con un tic bajo el ojo derecho y mucho nerviosismo, Agasha sintió un poco de sudor bajando por su sien derecha.

_Rayos._

¿Ahora qué? Vamos, piensa. Ah, ya.

―Bueno, no es exactamente un niño —titubeó barriendo con sus ojos su lado derecho—. Es más bien un adulto.

―¿Y es tan pequeño como yo? —él arqueó una ceja.

―No ―se rio, lo ayudó a pararse; él no apartó sus manos ni le impidió tomar una de sus manitas para empezar a dejar los árboles que lo habían apresado muy atrás―. Él es alto, y muy fuerte…

―¿Y qué haría aquí? ¿Eres más fuerte que él?

―Jamás… ¿cómo podría ser yo más fuerte, si él lleva peleando durante años y yo… apenas un corto tiempo? —susurró algo desanimada, sin darse cuenta apretó un poco más la mano de Albafica, pero eso a él no le importó, aunque le puso nervioso.

En sus pensamientos, Agasha se dijo que a este sitio primero le crecería una frondosa flor blanca antes de que ella pudiese siquiera llegar a obtener el nivel que Albafica poseía. Claro, cuando era adulto demencialmente callado y no un pequeño niño preguntón. Además… dudaba que su estado como "guerrera" fuese algo permanente.

Seguro después de esto iba a volver a plantar semillas y vender flores. Esa idea no debería desanimarle como lo hizo.

—¿Entonces…? —el niño todavía no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta a medias.

—Él… llegó aquí herido y yo vine a buscarlo. Creo que… fue culpa mía que esté aquí encerrado ―musitó no tan convencida como debería estarlo si es que estaba tratando de mentirle.

Aunque en realidad Agasha estaba tan ignorante en esto como el niño que curiosamente era él, o su versión adulta, quien tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas.

―Supongo que nosotros los adultos somos mucho más complicados que ustedes los niños —se sintió extraña hablándole al señor Albafica de ese modo, aunque él hubiese (de alguna manera) rejuvenecido hasta el punto en el que no recordaba que ya era un adulto, la chica se seguía sintiendo nerviosa a su lado.

―¿Por qué?

Como si fuese normal para él ver a gente con armas. No se inmutó cuando Agasha destruyó unas raíces que se acercaban a ellos con su alabarda.

―Porque… —blandió el arma hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda—, nos gusta complicarnos la existencia con dudas tontas.

―¿Y por qué?

―No lo sé ―respondió irritada, partiendo otras ramas cuyos árboles gritaron y sin embargo, ellos dos no se inmutaron ni asustaron.

Agasha estaba harta de esa pregunta.

―¿Y por qué?

Torciendo los labios, Agasha decidió sacar su _arma secreta_.

―¿Y qué hay de ti?

―¿Yo?

―Sí, ¿qué hacías ahí?

―Esperaba.

―¿A quién?

―A mi maestro, Lugonis de Piscis. Dijo que vendría… pero ya se tardó.

_Oh, oh._ Agasha ya más o menos veía por dónde iba el asunto. O al menos qué tanto podría recordar Albafica de sí mismo en estos momentos.

No era una buena señal que él pensase que su maestro seguía vivo si es que Agasha lo había conocido cuando el anterior guardián de Piscis ya había fallecido, y Albafica llevaba tiempo ocupando su lugar.

―¿Y dónde crees que esté? —Agasha se puso nerviosa y preguntó aquello. ¿Qué más podía decirle para que confiase en ella plenamente? Nada, sólo hacerlo hablar y de ese modo, esperar que Albafica no desconfiase más de sus intenciones por ayudarlo.

Destruyendo más raíces, Agasha trató de ubicar la salida del bosque, más no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

―Creo que está en el Santuario… —respondió Albafica, pensativo—, pero no sé por qué desperté aquí —se quedó callado por un corto tiempo antes de volver a preguntar, esta vez algo mucho más crudo y difícil de responder—. ¿Por qué crees que esas mujeres me hayan lastimado así?

Tragando saliva con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente y enferma, Agasha aguantó las lágrimas.

―No lo sé ―suspiró triste.

Albafica la miró con suspicacia.

―¿Acaso no sabes nada?

La atmósfera de compasión y tristeza se rompió como un vaso de cristal.

¿Cuántos golpes más, Albafica pensaba darle a su ego?

―Sólo sé que si vuelves a ofenderme te acusaré con tu maestro ―lo amenazó como haría una niña de su edad.

Ella sabía que debería ser la adulta en esta situación, la cabeza madura de los dos, pero Agasha no podía soportar otro insulto más. No estaba en ninguna parte del contrato que un niño (sea quien sea) la ofendiese tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Aún si ese niño era su amado señor.

―No dije mentiras ni te ofendí, sólo dije la verdad: no sabes nada ―repitió esta vez con énfasis.

Gruñendo sobre sus labios, Agasha apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de darle un coscorrón, prometiendo silenciosamente que ya lo haría cuando volviesen a sus respectivos cuerpos.

―Y eres tan tonta que seguimos dando vueltas en círculos —agregó teniendo su propio cuidado con las raíces. Para la completa sorpresa de Agasha, con su pie desnudo, Albafica pateó una raíz rompiéndola sin esfuerzos.

Agasha detuvo sus propios pasos.

―¡Oh ya está bien! —lo soltó.

Desquitando su mal humor, Agasha meció la alabarda y de un movimiento rotatorio, se deshizo de las ramas que se les habían acercado por los alrededores. Luego se puso las manos en su cintura pues la armadura absorbió el arma. Cada vez ese procedimiento era más rápido, pero Agasha no se estaba dando cuenta de eso porque estaba peleando con Albafica.

—¡Entonces dirige tú si eres tan listo! —lo miró cómicamente irritada.

Agasha no se esperó que Albafica se adelantara, la mirara desde abajo y estirara su manita derecha hacia ella mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba ambos extremos de la manta para cubrirse.

Captando el mensaje con el ceño frunció, ella la tomó y esta vez fue él al frente.

Demonios, hasta siendo un niño pequeño sin recuerdos, Albafica parecía tener un gusto insano por verla humillada.

Ayudando a apartar las próximas raíces con su alabarda, la chica miró con un tic bajo el párpado como Albafica había podido encontrar la salida del bosque en dirección a las Arenas Violentas en muy, muy, muy poco tiempo.

―¿Entonces soy más listo que tú? ―preguntó el niño con una sonrisa burlona.

Con las mejillas rojas, Agasha se soltó de él con lentitud. Alzó el mentón indignada.

―Qué tengas mejor orientación no te hace más listo que yo, sólo más arrogante.

―Entonces soy mejor orientándome que tú ―se atribuyó con una alegría bastante confortante.

―Sí, sí. Niño genio. Ahora vamos a tener que tragar tierra.

―_O mejor aún, ¿qué tal si yo me los trago a ustedes?_

Oh no. ¡Esa voz!

Soltando un gemido de sorpresa Agasha miró con asombro cómo la bestia de las arenas que había derrotado antes y volvió esta vez más grande. De no haber estado tan irritada con Albafica se habría asustado muchísimo, ahora estaba más molesta por tener que sacarle la mierda a golpes, otra vez.

_―__Cuando termine contigo, maldita, me comer__é__ a la ni__ñ__a que intentas sacar de aqu__í__._

No debió haber dicho eso.

Poniéndose frente a Albafica, quien veía al monstruo con cierto temor, Agasha preparó su arma para lo peor y no precisamente para ella.

Estaba cansada de ser golpeada.

Su orgullo estaba machacado y ni hablar de su cuerpo.

Además… además… ¡Albafica la había llamado "tonta"! ¡Estaba que hervía de coraje!

―Te voy a dejar en claro dos cosas, imbécil ―logró que su arma tomase la forma de un cañón que se aferró a la arena para no salir volando ante la potente ventisca―. Uno: Lo único que devorarás será tu sangre, y dos, ¡Albafica es un niño!

Haciendo lo que en unos años posteriores llamarían "fuego a discreción", Agasha dio mentalmente la orden de atacar. El cañón disparó una secuencia de misiles luminosos en rojo que no tardaron en perforar los tentáculos y el resto de la carne.

_―__¿__Pe-pero co-c__ó__mo__…__?_

Otra secuencia de misiles lo destazaron nuevamente.

Varios pedazos de carne cayeron en la arena. Algo agitada, Agasha se apartó el cabello convocando su arma de regreso a su armadura. Al girarse para ver si Albafica estaba bien, lo encontró viéndola con una débil pero brillante sonrisa soñadora.

Okey… eso sí le dio un poco de miedo.

―Wow. Eres muy fuerte.

Un sonrojo se hizo muy presente en sus mejillas mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la nuca.

―Nah, sólo soy una principiante con suerte ―y se rio con nerviosismo.

Niño o no, que Albafica de Piscis le dijese que era fuerte con ese tono y esos ojitos tan tiernos, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido insultada por él anteriormente.

―Anda. Si mis cálculos son correctos, la bestia que enfrenté en el Mar de Sangre seguro estará viva también. ―Le extendió su mano al niño, éste la tomó con fuerza―. Sube a mi espalda, comenzaré a correr lo más rápido que pueda para evitar el tornado de allá. No quiero que tus pies se lastimen más.

Si no le hubiese dado la espalda Agasha hubiese visto que él se había sonrojado por su genuina amabilidad.

Sin rechistar Albafica subió a su espalda cubriéndose bien con la manta, el niño tuvo especial cuidado de no jalarle el cabello que sobresalía del casco de la armadura. Por su lado, Agasha usó sus propias muñecas para que él se sentase bien sobre éstas. Una vez acomodados ella empezó a correr sin miedo al daño que recibiría producto de la fiera ventisca eterna. Confió en que Albafica también soportaría al próximo reto que les esperaba.

Dolería sin duda, pero era necesario sacrificarse un poco más. Estaban a punto de lograrlo.

En el camino no sólo el viento y la arena eran peligrosas; varios condenados les estorbaron el paso golpeando el piso debido al cruel movimiento. Hasta entonces Agasha había traspasado ese desierto bien hasta que sintió un jaloneo.

―¡Intenta llevársela! ―gritó Albafica siendo su voz un poco opacada por los gritos de la gente y el viento―, ¡se quiere llevar su manta!

Aferrada con todas sus fuerzas en el piso, y completamente enojada, Agasha miró al condenado que se aferró a la manda y al cabello de Albafica.

Su furia se desató cuando se percató de que el Santo estaba sufriendo mucho al tratar de sujetarse a la manta y no soltarla, ni siquiera ante el peligro de perder una gran cantidad de su bellísimo cabello. Albafica no quería perder la prenda porque Agasha se la había prestado.

La chica convocó su arma en su mano derecha, haciendo que está funcionase como un gancho que pudiese perforar las costillas del maldito que se negaba a ser castigado por ofender a los dioses de alguna manera.

Éste al recibir el impacto se soltó y Agasha pudo seguir corriendo agarrando bien las piernas del chico.

―¡Sujétate! —le dijo cubierta por la adrenalina y la temerosa sensación de que en cualquier momento, las cosas podrían ponerse peor—. ¡No te sueltes!

Lo sintió abrazarse con fuerza a ella. Metiendo la cara en su hombro.

Tardaron un poco. Varios condenados más trataron de quitarle a Albafica la manta, por suerte llegaron con daños leves al final de desierto.

Cayeron al piso. Él sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban agitados y sangraban, Albafica de las piernitas y los brazos; y Agasha de la cara, manos, piernas y trasero. Estúpida falda corta.

―No hay que relajarnos ―dijo agitada, Agasha al pequeño―, aún nos falta el mar.

Albafica asintió viéndola seriamente.

La chica por su lado meditó si debía darle el agua a Albafica ya o tendría que esperar a buscar la salida del Inframundo.

Sea como sea, tenía que atravesar primero el Mar de Sangre. Aún no veía a su guardiana merodeando por ahí pero no dudaba que estaba cerca y tal vez estuviese mirándolos en espera de acecharlos. Diablos, la sangre en sus extremidades y el dolor en ellas era imposible de ignorar.

Necesitaba descansar.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Albafica señalando al mar con su dedito.

―Es un mar, Albafica ―respondió Agasha saliendo de sus pensamientos, revisando sus heridas en los brazos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―Eso ya lo sé, lo que no sé es qué está saliendo de él.

Girándose y prestando atención, Agasha vio cómo varios condenados salían de la sangre hirviendo, hechos esqueletos con musculo rojizo carcomido. Sin ojos ni lengua, sólo un aspecto demacrado. Agonizante, agresivo.

¡¿Esas cosas podían salir?!

Uno cuando gritó, escupió sangre en su dirección. Agasha se quitó rápido viendo que dicha sangre deshacía la roca en la que había caído.

Dudosa, miró en dirección a Albafica y vio que él tenía la manta.

―Albafica, no te acerques a mí.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Esas criaturas me persiguen a mí. Ya viste lo que hacen con la sangre que escupen ―esquivó otros ataques dirigidos a ellos―. Yo me encargaré de ellos, tú cúbrete.

―Pero…

―Hazme caso —espetó.

Con torpeza él logró mantenerse de pie, echándose para atrás, mientras Agasha enfrentaba a los monstruos con su alabarda, haciendo movimientos extraños y unos torpes. Como si nadie le hubiese enseñado a usar un arma como esa antes y por suerte, estuviese acertando sus golpes.

Por otro lado, el niño vio que ella tenía razón, debido a la manta que llevaba y él no recordaba que esa era la razón de porqué los monstruos no le hacían daño, aquellos seres le ignoraban por completo para seguir e intentar dañar a la chica.

No quiso ser un estorbo, su poder estaba neutralizado y físicamente tampoco era fuerte. Así que Albafica dio pasos atrás para darle espacio a la chica de pelear.

Viendo que debía mantener distancia, Agasha convirtió su arma en un mortal látigo que (quién sabe cómo) manejó medianamente bien. Con gracia y agilidad, fue despachando a los cadáveres uno por uno hasta que no quedó nada.

―¡Vámonos antes de que aparezcan más! ―grito acercándose a Albafica para irse.

Antes de poder llegar hasta él, bajo la impactante sorpresa de ambos, Albafica fue tomado por algo muy veloz.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó el niño forcejeando contra la mujer monstruo Gorgona-caballo.

_―__Qu__é__date quieto bocadillo _―le siseó sujetándolo del cuello y la cintura―_, no quisiera tener que rebanarte de una vez esa hermosa carita._

Notando de primera mano la cara enfadada que Albafica había hecho ante las últimas palabras del monstruo, la chica entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo bastante lástima por la gorgona.

―Te sugiero que le hagas caso y lo sueltes ―advirtió Agasha sacudiendo el látigo que volvió a ser una alabarda.

_―__¡__T__ú__, zorra! __¡__Tenemos asuntos pendientes!_

―No te lo voy a repetir ―dijo Agasha ignorando el insulto―, suéltalo o te pesará.

_―__¡__Ven aqu__í__, maldita! _

El monstruo se arrojó con vehemencia por el cuello de Agasha. Lamentablemente este ser desconocía que un Santo Dorado era un Santo Dorado. Y aún en esa forma, subestimar a Albafica fue un error que le costó a la Gorgona-caballo su comida, cuando el cosmos del infante creció tanto que quemó sus brazos y manos.

Chillando soltó al niño que cayó de pie y corrió hacia Agasha. Ella al verlo a salvo se lanzó con la alabarda y fue por su cabeza. Con un corte limpio hizo que la cabeza de la bestia cayese al piso. Más tarde, Agasha pateó el cuerpo y lo regresó al mar donde los condenados esperaban su alimento.

―Eres muy fuerte ―le dijo Agasha a Albafica, sorprendentemente él sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Sonriendo con él, Agasha se agachó dándole la espalda―. Anda, hay que irnos de este maldito sitio de una buena vez.

Asintiendo, el niño se subió y Agasha de un poderoso salto comenzó a ir de roca en roca.

―¿Y qué hay del hombre que buscabas? ―le preguntó Albafica.

―Creo que ya habrá tiempo para él, mi prioridad ahora es sacarte de aquí ―saltó a la siguiente roca.

―Pero no quisiera que lo olvidases por mí, estoy seguro que si vamos juntos…

―No importa.

Agasha recordó que sacar a Albafica de su infierno era una parte vital de su misión, pero aún tenía algo más que hacer. Miró en su pecho el collar otorgado por la diosa Nyx y dejó que este la guiase.

―Ya te lo dije antes, ¿o no? Él es fuerte.

Albafica asintió no muy convencido. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Agasha sintiéndose muy cómodo, cálido. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió dejándose llevar por esa extraña muchacha.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―quiso saber.

Agasha tuvo que tragarse la tristeza de saber que él no la recordaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque claro, no es como si en la realidad él la recordase extraordinariamente bien.

―Mi nombre es Agasha ―respondió saltando entre otras rocas.

―Agasha ―suspiró él, sonriendo un poco―. Me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese infernal agujero Agasha sintió su corazón latir apresurado por un buen motivo.

―Gracias.

El collar de pronto le ordenó que no se detuviese y saltase hacia el mar. Por un segundo lo dudó, pero luego recordó el dolor que pasó cuando dudó de su armadura. ¡Debía confiar!

_No pasará nada._

Más valía porque no tenía ganas de cocinarse en sangre hirviendo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ya no hay más rocas! ¡Caeremos! —Albafica se aferró a ella. Agasha confió en que no sería así, qué algo impresionante pasaría.

—¡Cierra los ojos!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Confía en mí!

Al saltar de la última roca, Agasha supo que el collar le había guiado a un círculo infernal distinto antes de que tocasen el mar. Aunque lo vieron cerca pues sus rostros casi impactaron con la sangre.

Este sitio al que cayeron, ella lo desconocía enteramente.

Dando una voltereta enorme, justo como la que hizo al entrar al inframundo desde los Elíseos, Agasha se enfrentó a un suelo frío cuya ventisca helada los estremeció a ambos. Agasha y Albafica habían dejado muy atrás el Mar de Sangre sin saberlo.

Habían sido trasladados mágicamente a otro lugar donde… no había absolutamente nada. Sólo un duro suelo muerto y oscuro con algunas grietas. Cuando Agasha giró sobre sí misma, ambos se dieron cuenta de que en efecto, como ella predijo, algo increíble pasaría.

Pasar de un sitio _horrible _y caluroso a un sitio _súper horrible _y frío, no debería significar precisamente _malas noticias_, ¿cierto?

Prestando más atención a su entorno, vieron que estaban rodeados de un páramo negro con un cielo extrañamente gris nada parecido al de los anteriores lugares. El lugar era incluso más frío y lúgubre que el bosque.

Se encontraron en un sitio vacío. Al frente, sólo habitaban un par de normes puertas de metal negro con bordados extraños de adorno. ¿Por qué sólo había eso en un lugar tan desolado?

Las puertas eran lo único que había en todo este sitio hueco que incluso parecía carecer del sonido.

Cuando estas dos puertas se movieron hacia enfrente, chillando tenebrosamente, Agasha tomó su postura de defensa, esperando el momento para correr y no perder a Albafica, que también se había quedado mudo ante tal cambio de lugares y duda sobre, qué saldría de ambas puertas una vez abiertas.

Agasha no se esperó ver a una enigmática diosa hermosa y sensual mirada, saliendo de estas puertas.

―Me alegra que ya estén aquí ―dijo Perséfone aplaudiendo lento.

―Sabe por lo que vengo, ¿no es así?

―Así es. Felicidades, has completado tu primera misión —sonrió con más arrogancia—. Y llegaste hasta este punto porque fue mi deseo… y por lo que tienes en el cuello —Agasha no se molestó en seguir los ojos de la diosa que fueron en dirección al collar—. Les estaba esperando a los dos. Adelante, pasen.

―Agasha ―llamó Albafica tratando de advertirla del mal presentimiento que le recorría al ver a Agasha siguiendo a la diosa al interior de lo que sea que fuese aquello que dejó de ser _la nada _para irse revelando, desde las puertas, poco a poco como una gigantesca fortaleza.

Un enorme castillo que dejaba en ridículo a cualquiera hecho por el hombre, se iba materializando frente a sus ojos como si este lugar fuese oculto por un espejismo y un sitio al que no debería ser tan sencillo acceder.

―Tranquilo ―le susurró ella―, estaremos bien.

―Así que él es Albafica ―Perséfone le miró con una sonrisa.

Tímido, él se ocultó entre el cabello y el casco de Agasha.

―Lo recuerdo más… alto.

―El Bosque le hizo esto, dejémoslo así, por favor.

―De acuerdo —alzó los hombros—, si eso quieres.

Al entrar admiraron un hermoso palacio al estilo gótico. Lámparas de araña estaban colgando con pequeñas esferas de luz. Velas en cada esquina. Cortinas impecables y blancas en las ventanas. El piso incluso era de una extraña piedra lisa que Agasha jamás había visto.

―Estamos en mi palacio, mío, no de esa cosa a la que debo llamar "esposo" ―informó Perséfone―. De aquí tomarás un _elevador_ a los Calabozos Profundos. En las últimas celdas, encontrarás a Érebo. Si logras sacarlo, entonces habrás completado tu segunda misión. Admito que has superado las expectativas que todos teníamos en ti. Muy bien ―le dijo mirándola por encima del hombro.

Sintiendo falsedad en esas palabras, Agasha suspiró, dejando que Albafica bajase de su espalda y caminase a su lado en profundo silencio. Ella estaba segura de que él estaba prestando atención a lo que decían.

―Tengo una pregunta.

―Dímela.

―¿Es posible sacar a Albafica de aquí ahora?

―Él puede ir contigo.

Agasha se alteró.

―¡No voy a exponerlo al peligro! Quiero sacarlo de aquí.

―Oye ―masculló Albafica sintiéndose menos por el tono que Agasha usaba para referirse a él.

―Agasha, lamento decirte que Albafica debe irse contigo para salir. Sin ti, él no puede abandonar el Inframundo. Y veo que le diste mi manta, pero creo que ya no es necesaria.

De un chasquido, la manta se transformó en un pantalón negro a su medida y una playera blanca de manga larga. Su cabello azulado fue amarrado en una trenza que caía por su espalda y sobre sus pies se formó un calzado apropiado.

―Gr-gracias ―masculló Albafica por la ropa.

―No te preocupes, pequeño. Los niños no están en mi menú.

―¿En tu qué? —inocentemente la miró.

Perséfone suspiró.

―En verdad no recuerda nada ―le dijo a Agasha―. Si te hubieses tardado un poco más hubieses llegado sólo para recoger algo de madera.

Agradeciendo inmensamente al destino por haber llegado antes de que eso ocurriese, Agasha no respondió a eso.

―Dime dónde está Érebo.

―Ya te lo dije ―caminaron por unas enormes escaleras y un largo pasillo hasta entrar a una cámara con una sola puerta al fondo―. Ese es el _elevador_. Cuando entres a la cámara, las puertas se cerraran, y el elevador te llevará ipso facto a los Calabozos Profundos.

No confiando del todo en la palabra de la diosa, Agasha caminó junto a ella.

El pequeño Albafica por su lado, se mantuvo callado y pensante. Dedujo erróneamente que el hombre del que la chica le había hablado hace unos minutos, no era él mismo (lógicamente) sino ese tal Érebo.

En su cabecita eso tenía mucho sentido, pues para iniciar él (con o sin memoria) no tendría modo de saber que Agasha buscaría también a petición de la diosa Nyx al esposo de ésta, quién se hallaba encarcelado desde hace muchos años por el mismo Hades en lo más profundo de su reino, en el palacio de Perséfone.

El pobre chico confundido ni siquiera recordaba que Érebo era un dios, uno que, según la leyenda, cometió el error de inmiscuirse en la guerra que el dios del Inframundo sostenía contra Athena. Lo único que el infante sabía era que Agasha buscaba a un hombre especial para ella sin siquiera imaginarse que ya lo había hallado y que era éste hombre el que pensaba erróneamente que ella quería a alguien más.

Agasha no lo sabía, pero tenía en sus espaldas a un niño que se sentía agradecido y cómodo con ella. Un joven aprendiz de caballero que incluso dejó de pensar en lo que _antes _le había sucedido con aquellas malas mujeres que le hicieron mucho daño aprovechándose de su debilidad, para más tarde despertar en ese extraño bosque que no conocía de nada.

Él aún se sentía débil, quizás era porque lo que sea que tomó antes de ingresar a la habitación le anuló su fuerza o algo así. ¿El señor Ilias de Leo sabría que ese té que le dio a beber hacía tal cosa? Sea como sea, menos mal que pudo encender su cosmos cuando la criatura horrible del Mar de Sangre lo atrapara. No soportaría ser una carga.

Lo que lo intrigaba era esa mujer que lo protegía sin siquiera conocerse mutuamente

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Y por qué la primera vez que se ellos vieron ella lo llamó "señor"?

Albafica pensó y pensó. Ella dijo que él le recordaba a alguien… ¿será a ese tipo llamado Érebo?

―¿Algún truco o un perro de mil cabeza que deba esperar? ―preguntó Agasha a Perséfone siendo totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos alborotados de Albafica.

―Vas a una prisión donde todos sus _buenos _habitantes fueron encarcelados por Hades, ¿qué te piensas tú que vas a encontrar allá abajo?

―Tiene razón —aceptó Agasha.

Ambas se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta solitaria de metal oscuro y grabados complicados para la vista de Agasha. Esa puerta que ella debía atravesar sola.

Confiando en su éxito, Agasha se giró hacia Albafica para mirarlo a los ojos. El pequeño se sintió cohibido ante ella. Los ojos verdes de Agasha le parecieron bellos, pero se sintió tímido para decírselo.

―¿Podrías esperarme aquí? Volveré pronto ―llevó una de sus manos protegidas por la armadura a la mejilla del pequeño.

Aún con la armadura interponiéndose, Albafica sintió el calor de su palma. Apresó su mano con la suya y negó con la cabeza.

―No puedes ir sola ―dijo dispuesto a servir incluso de carnada con tal de ayudarla. Justo como ella había hecho con él horas atrás.

El niño se sentía en una deuda eterna con ella además de que la chica le trasmitía un sentimiento que no había conocido y por ende no podría describirlo. Sólo sabía que su corazón latía fuerte por pensar en que la mujer podría morir.

―Debo ir sola ―lo detuvo Agasha―, es mi prueba.

¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar a ese tipo?

―¿Es necesario?

En realidad, iba a preguntar: _¿tanto lo extrañas? _Pero no tuvo las agallas.

―Sí ―suspiró Agasha causándole un débil pinchazo a su pequeño corazón.

La única mujer que lo tocaba, que le sonreía y con la que bromeaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida… después del infierno que pasó, ella llegó como un ángel, y como uno se iba de su lado para salvar a alguien más.

―¿Ya no te volveré a ver? ―masculló tratando de no sonar débil. Era ilógico que se sintiese así ante la posibilidad de que esta fuese la última vez que pudiese sentir su toque.

Perséfone, que estaba cruzada de brazos y expectante con una mirada impaciente, suspiró con enfado.

―Dale el agua ya —asqueada por tanta ternura, la diosa rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué?

―El agua del río Zoí. Te lo dio Nyx para él, ¿no es así?

―A-así es, pero…

―Dáselo ya. Él no va a soportar estar un segundo lejos de ti y lo último que quiero es un ser más miserable que yo a mi lado.

―Pe-pero…

Tanto Albafica como Agasha vieron asombrados cómo del peto de la armadura de la chica salía un frasco de metal rosado. Agasha lo tomó entre sus manos y se mantuvo pensativa.

Albafica quiso abrazarse a ella, pero se quedó estático en su sitio sin ser capaz de mover un solo dedo.

―¿Cuál es el truco?

―¿Truco?

―La última vez perdí mi alma y por poco lo pierdo a él ―endureció su mirada sobre la deidad―. Dime qué perderé esta vez y cómo evitarlo. Se lo suplico. Ya basta de juegos.

Perséfone rodó los ojos.

―Bien, bien. Por el momento sólo él deberá beber la mitad del frasco. Ya sabrás más adelante por qué. Una vez que el agua haya sido asimilada tú tendrás cargar con su alma hasta las afueras del Inframundo, donde tú tendrás que beber la otra mitad del frasco.

»Recuerda que debes de beber el agua sólo cuando hayas llegado a los límites del mundo infernal y el mundo humano. Y hasta entonces, también deberás evitar pronunciar su nombre.

―¿Qué pasaría si lo hago?

―El agua del río Zoí ofrece devolver la vida, pero dado a que tú serías su portadora, el alma de este humano estará a tu cuidado por lo que sólo reaccionará ante tu voz para alzarse con esa llama que le dará a su cuerpo terrenal otra oportunidad.

»En pocas palabras cuando llegue el momento llamarás a su espíritu, haciendo que éste viaje de regreso a su cuerpo original. Tu éxito dependerá de que lo logres y no lo liberes antes de tiempo. Mantén mis palabras en tu cabeza ―enfatizó―, esto sólo funcionará bien en el límite de este mundo y el humano, si lo haces aquí él vagará en el Inframundo para siempre. Si lo haces directamente en el mundo humano, correrás el riesgo de que su alma se pierda y entre en cualquier otro cuerpo vivo sin alma.

―¿Y hay muchos de esos?

―Más de los que yo quisiera ―dijo Perséfone entrecerrando sus bellos ojos.

Agasha miró a Albafica quien no entendió mucho de lo que hablaban así que exigió una explicación con la mirada.

―¿Tengo tiempo? ―le preguntó Agasha a Perséfone.

―Oh sí, claro. ¿Quieres que les traiga un poco de té mientras charlamos? ―la diosa era fan del sarcasmo, según Agasha notó.

―Sólo tenía que decir "no".

―Bien. No ―espetó enojada a la pregunta que Agasha hizo antes.

Queriendo arrancarse la cabeza, Agasha se agachó a la altura de Albafica y acarició su mejilla con su mano libre.

―¿Recuerdas a esas mujeres malas? ―Albafica asintió un poco nervioso por su mención―. Bueno, ellas no están aquí porque este es un plano diferente.

―El Inframundo. —Albafica ahora podría ser un niño, pero no era tonto. Ya se había dado cuenta de que este sitio no era precisamente el _mundo humano_.

―Así es. Para sacarte te pido que confíes en mí. Te juro que no te dejaré aquí.

Ella podía percibir la duda en los ojos de Albafica, sabía que por no conocerla bien no podía confiar en su palabra.

―Albafica ―insistió de verdad angustiada―, te juro que no voy a abandonarte. Te llevaré a la superficie, con tu maestro ―repitió esperando que la mención de Lugonis de Piscis hiciera un buen efecto en el niño.

Albafica miró a Agasha, luego a Perséfone. Luego a Agasha de nuevo.

―De acuerdo ―musitó recibiendo el frasco.

―Debes tomar sólo un pequeño trago ―dijo Perséfone.

Sintiendo una especie de Déjà Vu al beber un pequeño trago del contenido del frasco cuyo sabor no le pareció especial, el niño Albafica cerró sus ojos y dándole el frasco de regreso a Agasha, cayó al piso.

―¡No! ―lo sostuvo entre sus brazos―. ¡Albafica, ¿me oyes?! ¡Despierta!

―Cállate ya ―la interrumpió Perséfone―, estará bien. Hizo efecto.

―¿Qué?

La figura del niño resplandeció en azul, se hizo pequeña como una esfera de luz color azul que se adentró en el cuerpo de Agasha. Cuando hicieron contacto, ella inhaló fuerte levantando la vista al techo. Con su visión nublada pudo verlo todo a velocidad de vértigo.

La vida de Albafica de Piscis.

Sus entrenamientos al ser niño; sus pláticas con Lugonis de Piscis, la admiración que le provocaba estar a su lado; la terrible experiencia con las prostitutas de las que él hablaba, Agasha ansió sangre como nunca en su vida sin embargo también se enteró que esas malditas ya estaban muertas.

_Ojalá estuviesen ardiendo en el Mar de Sangre._

Y algo más allá…

El ritual de los Lazos de Sangre, su _joven yo _cargando el cadáver de su maestro sin derramar lágrimas. Al igual que gente que conoció y tuvo que dejar de lado.

Agasha también se vio desde la postura de Albafica. El sentimiento de piedad que le provocó verla corriendo bajo la lluvia cuando se conocieron adjunto al alivio que le dio otorgarle su capa. El dolor cuando ella se acercó a él y tuvo que rechazarla.

Más delante pudo ver su vida solitaria; tan triste, tan miserable.

Su encuentro con Luco de Dryas (¡el hermano menor del maestro de Albafica! Wow, Agasha juraba que podrían ser gemelos) y un muchachito menor que ella, llamado Pefko. Su posterior estadía en la Isla de los Curanderos, con ellos dos.

Y el hecho de que Albafica podría tener un _hermanito menor _dado a que tanto Pefko como él eran los hijos adoptivos de ambos hermanos. La batalla de Albafica contra Luco quien anteriormente aceptó la propuesta de Thánatos de convertirse en un Espectro con tal para salvarle la vida a su querido hijo… dioses, ¿por qué ninguno de ellos podía ser feliz? ¡¿Por qué?!

Por eso… Agasha quiso la cabeza de aquel dios. ¡La quiso con desesperación!

Vio cómo Albafica de Piscis recordaba con especial afecto a la Agasha del pasado. Esa chica que amablemente intentaba hablar con él, y que incluso aun después de recibir su rechazo le sonriese como si entendiese que no era su culpa sobrellevar esa soledad que poco a poco iba matándolo por dentro.

Agasha se enteró también que varias veces su querido caballero cerraba los ojos adentro de sus aposentos imaginando que ella misma estaba acostada a su lado, sonriendo sólo para él. Ella se sintió dichosa por saber que Albafica no sólo la escuchaba, fingiendo ignorarla, sino que guardaba su voz para poder dormir, imaginándose a sí mismo qué pudo haberle respondido de haber sido un _hombre normal_.

A su cabeza vino la desazón que atacó a Albafica por días luego de enterarse de que el padre de Agasha había muerto. El pobre se hombre se torturaba por no saber cómo debía sentirse ella en esos instantes. Posteriormente Agasha presenció su visita al cementerio.

El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza al darse cuenta que él siempre estuvo bastante cerca, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiese.

Pasaron varias cosas más hasta que llegó a la noche en el que la encontró borracha en la acera; su enfado al verla en ese estado como su preocupación por creer que pudo haber llegado tarde y encontrarla herida o muerta. El sonido del corazón del Santo que latía fuerte al bañarla, incluso las pálidas mejillas enrojecieron más y él (y ella también) supo que el alcohol en su sistema no tuvo nada que ver.

El día que compartieron al despertar.

Las pequeñas bromas que él le hizo cuando pudo.

El momento en el que él se quedó dormido cómodamente en la cama de Agasha cuando sus intenciones eran irse de esa casa porque se encontraba demasiado cómodo en ella.

Su consecuente beso y su posterior momento íntimo. La felicidad que Albafica supo que sería momentánea, su cuidado y admiración al acariciarla con sus manos y labios, ese sentimiento candente de posesión al ser el primer hombre en la cama de Agasha.

Su paz al sentir su abrazo.

Agasha sintió el deseo palpable que provocaba en él, también su dolor y frustración por tener que dejarla durmiendo sola. Su ira al chocar contra Kardia de Escorpio y sus bromas respecto a la soledad con la que debía morir, el encuentro con Psique en su templo y cuando ella lo tocó.

Cuando se volvieron a ver, Agasha de buenas a primeras creyó que lo había molestado con su presencia. No se imaginó que Albafica había reaccionado así al verla con el señor Shion, y, sobre todo, su enfado al oír como el Santo de Aries declaró haberla buscado en su casa como si aquello fuese algo que pudiese hacer cualquiera menos él. Aguarden un minuto… es que todos podían hacerlo, entablar una charla amistosa con ella o tocarla, todos menos él.

Ya fuesen por órdenes de su Ilustrísima o la misma Athena, unos fuertes celos lo corrompieron al verla con Shion.

Celos por ver que cualquiera menos él podía estar cerca de ella sin poder poner en riesgo su vida. Celos de ver que sus colegas cuando quisieran podrían sentar cabeza y/o enredarse con cuanta mujer se les cruzase mientras él era refundido en lo más bajo del mundo, como una vil y sucia rata sin derecho a amar ni ser amado por nadie.

Incluso Albafica sintió celos de Kardia y Manigoldo por ser sumamente más felices que él a pesar de tener un pasado a cuestas igual de miserable que el suyo, pues en el fondo su molestia se debía a que todos a su alrededor podrían acercarse a Agasha sin problema alguno.

Todos menos él.

Albafica había descubierto en ella un calor que deseaba mantener consigo por siempre y le dolía inmensamente no poder tenerlo. Con ello vinieron las devastadoras dudas, ella podría darle confort. ¿Y él? ¿Qué podría darle él a cambio? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su alma? ¿Un corazón que no sabía si todavía lo tenía?

Llegó entonces hasta un punto máximo en su desesperación, tristeza y rabia cuando Psique se llevó el alma de Agasha.

Más tarde vino el trato con Eros y…

El cuerpo de Agasha realmente lloró cuando descubrió que Albafica había regresado de la locura cuando vio una flor que ella misma guardó con mucho cariño. Una que él le regaló y ella almacenó entre sus objetos más preciados.

Todo terminó con su odio hacia sí mismo por sentir que le había fallado y no sólo eso, sino porque le había hecho daño. Él la había asesinado.

Agasha regresó a su presente, a su propia realidad con Perséfone, cuando en aquellos recuerdos Albafica clavó su mano en su propio pecho en un intento (que sabía) inútil por no perderla para siempre.

El dolor físico no fue nada comparado al mental y espiritual. Con gusto él habría sucumbido al infierno, al peor de los castigos, de no ser porque una sola cosa perpetuó en su cabeza:

Él quería volver a verla; sentirla entre sus brazos; besarla y hacerla suya todas las noches y días. Rogar por su perdón de ser necesario. Curar sus heridas y limpiar sus lágrimas. Hacerla sonreír por y para siempre. Demostrarle que no era un monstruo; hacerle ver que el hombre herido, oculto tras el muro de piedra que él mismo había forjado a través de años de miseria, estaba quebrándose bajo la influencia de una pequeña mujer.

Afectada por lo que había presenciado, Agasha se llevó las manos a su corazón al sentir el alma de su caballero quieta en su interior por saber que era ella quien lo poseía a hora. Él confiaba ciegamente en ella y eso lo significó todo para la chica.

Ellos volverían a verse, pues Agasha se encargaría de ello.

―Ahora, iré por el señor Érebo ―musitó levantándose poco a poco debido al choque de emociones que sentía en su interior.

Perséfone asintió con una sonrisa.

―Bien.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

**CAMBIOS ENTRE UNA VERSIÓN DEL FIC Y OTRA: **

_En el anterior fic, no especifiqué cómo Agasha y Albafica aparecieron en los dominios de Perséfone, tampoco incluí la historia de Luco y Pefko, quienes aparecen en el gaiden y... por motivos de fuerza mayor (mi ignorancia, posiblemente xD) dudo que vayan a ser nombrados otra vez en la saga jejeje aunque connmigo nunca se sabe jajaja._

_Además de eso, también seguimos con algunos detalles agregados a Eros. Y el reforzamiento de que Perséfone no es feliz. _

_Algunos me han comentado que según en la mitología, el matrimonio de Hades y Perséfone, prácticamente es de los menos malos en la historia de los dioses griegos, y yo concuerdo con esas personas, sin embargo **más adelante **conoceremos más a profundidad cómo son las cosas en esta saga. Espero les agrade lo que tengo preparado para ustedes._

_Estoy apretando el paso para poder subir los otros fics que tengo almacenados. Yo calculo que entre este mes y el siguiente, podré concluir una vez más con esta historia._

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! _

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	21. XIX - El Destino De Una Sỹdixx

**•**

* * *

XIX

**El Destino De Una Sỹdixx**

* * *

.

* * *

Eros y Athena arquearon las cejas al mismo tiempo cuando Agasha, en vez de irse una buena vez de ese asqueroso sitio, teniendo el alma de Albafica de Piscis con ella, decidió seguir a Perséfone hasta la puerta gruesa de metal negro y grabados antiguos.

―Espero que sepas en dónde te estás metiendo ―musitó Eros con cierto deje de diversión.

Los Santos por su lado no comprendieron qué significaba esa expresión.

―Esa puerta ―masculló Kardia―, ¿a dónde lleva?

―Si mapa metal a escala no me falla, esa la entrada a los Calabozos Profundos —dijo Eros sabiendo que no se equivocaba—. Ahí donde Hades tiene prisioneros a muchos héroes caídos y otro tipo de criaturas que le ayudan a mantener el Inframundo, usando sus cosmos como el _combustible _principal. Entre ellos está… —inhaló profundo—, Érebo.

―¿Érebo? ―Manigoldo arqueó una ceja—, ¿y ese es…?

―La oscuridad y la neblina ―susurró Asmita.

—Efectivamente. Érebo es tenido como la presencia de la oscuridad y la neblina, su poder atrapado en el Inframundo es necesario para ejercer más presión negativa sobre los condenados impidiendo que cualquiera guarde siquiera la más mínima esperanza de poder salir. De hecho, podría ser un dios primario lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarse entre los pies a Hades, Poseidón y Zeus. Sin embargo, se dice que él (a diferencia de muchos otros bastardos) es pacífico y no le gusta de llevarse a nadie entre los pies. Una verdadera lástima dado su grandioso poder.

―¿Cómo fue que Hades pudo capturar a alguien así? ―se preguntó Regulus impactado.

―Ya lo dije, Érebo es pacífico. En un acto estúpido, él quiso ser intermediario en una tregua entre él y Athena, pero Hades no es alguien con quien puedas hablar sin antes blindar tu espalda.

Dohko hizo una mueca previendo lo que estaba a punto de oír.

―Hades lo capturó cuando Érebo le dio la espalda.

―Así es. Pero el problema no es Érebo, sino el hecho de que él es el esposo de Nyx.

Kardia, Manigoldo y Regulus abrieron las bocas, completamente impresionados.

―El motivo por el que Nyx no ha matado a Hades es porque Érebo se lo ha pedido y porque en el fondo ella siempre ha temido hacerle daño a su esposo en un intento propio por sacarlo de ahí. ¿Se imaginan lo que Nyx hará una vez que Érebo sea libre?

Shion miró preocupado la imagen de Agasha.

Después de absorber el alma de Albafica, no sólo el semblante de Agasha había cambiado sino también la armadura. Donde antes su trasero estaba descubierto ahora se hallaba perfectamente protegido por la armadura que pareció haber comido desde las piernas y su torso hasta cubrir por completo su piel. Los guantes se habían extendido hasta los hombros también.

Su cuello y cara eran lo único que veía afuera pues el casco aun lo llevaba puesto.

En las botas que usaba, se asomaban tacones de 12cm. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza que caía por su espalda… y podían llamarlo loco, pero Shion podría jurar que la melena de Agasha no era tan oscura.

―¿Por qué la apariencia de Agasha acaba de cambiar?

Sin un pelo de estúpido o ciego, Eros suspiró maldiciendo que los humanos se hallan dado cuenta de eso también.

―Esa armadura no es normal, cállense y miren.

…

Luego de llegar a la puerta negra, Agasha como Shion se había percatado de sus _cambios_, sin embargo, ella no hizo caso alguno. Su misión estaba primero que sus dudas.

―Recuerda bien, por nada del mundo debes pronunciar el nombre de tu amado hasta llegar a los límites de este mundo con el mundo humano ―le dijo Perséfone con seriedad―. Y ese collar que tienes, dáselo a Érebo y él sabrá qué hacer después.

Agasha asintió.

―Entiendo.

―Entonces entra. ―La chica se metió en el espacio pequeño, justo para una persona―. ¿Preparada?

―Sí.

―Suerte ―de golpe, Perséfone se hizo para atrás y las puertas se cerraron con fuerza.

Ella no sintió nada, sólo supo que su mano empujó la puerta por sí misma y al fondo no pudo ver más allá de su propia nariz. En vez de la diosa y su palacio, Agasha se encontró cara a cara con el pozo más profundo de los dominios de Hades. El más oscuro y por todos los cielos, el más frío.

Cerró sus ojos sin alterarse. Sabiendo que Albafica estaba seguro con ella, Agasha confió en sus habilidades para cruzar el páramo negruzco.

_Tú puedes… tú puedes hacerlo. _

Apretó las manos ejerciendo presión en sus ojos y al abrirlos, las cosas fueron claras.

…

Reacomodándose en su asiento, Eros silbó.

―Oh rayos.

―¿Qué demon…? ―se alarmó Shion mientras sus colegas trataban de comprender por qué Agasha…

―¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a sus ojos? ―señaló El Cid.

A diferencia de ella, ellos pudieron captar bien el momento en el que los ojos verdes cambiaron drásticamente a unos oscuros con brillos adentro de ellos, como si las estrellas viviesen ahí.

―Esto no es bueno —masculló Eros como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza—. No puedo creerme que esta chica esté a punto de convertirse en una _S__ỹ__dixx__._

―¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ―preguntó Dégel, dándole a entender al dios que nadie en la sala tenía idea de qué significaba esa palabra.

―Las _S__ỹ__dixx_ fueron en una época para Nyx, la equivalencia de lo que ustedes… ―los señaló a ellos con los ojos―, son para Athena.

―¿Santos?

―No ―espetó inquieto, pero no asustado―. Ni Santos, ni Espectros, ni Marinos. ―Eros suspiró―. Las _S__ỹ__dixx _son aún más antiguas que Athena y que yo. En la Era Mitológica, ellas eran… el mayor dolor de culo de Zeus.

―¿En qué sentido? ―preguntó Asmita.

En la imagen, Agasha caminaba sin miedo entre la oscuridad, guiándose por quién sabe qué y sin embargo por sus movimientos gráciles uno podría pensar que sabía el camino de memoria o podía ver sin ningún problema en esa densa oscuridad.

―Las _S__ỹ__dixx_ eran las aniquiladoras de Nyx. Nacidas de las almas de mujeres humanas que en vida guardaron una gran pasión por la justicia. Aquellas elegidas, por su alto poder espiritual fueron llamadas _Br__ỹ__dixx_, su contraparte en la batalla eran las _S__ỹ__dixx_.

Más de uno arqueó la ceja ante eso, ¿usar el poder espiritual de unas para qué? Y como si Eros leyese esa duda, la respondió:

—Nyx usaba a las _Br__ỹ__dixx _para alimentar su propia fuerza y la de sus _S__ỹ__dixx_ cuando se le daba la gana propagar el caos o combatir contra los ejércitos de la luz. Fuesen del Panteón que fuesen —Eros estrechó su mirada sobre Agasha—. Lo que apenas sé, es que sus mayores rivales eran los _Hijos de Ra. _Tenían un nombre más antiguo, pero ya no lo recuerdo.

—¿Ra? ¿El dios egipcio? —Regulus preguntó anonadado.

—Todos tenemos un pasado —masculló Eros—, y el hecho de que tengamos a Nyx, más aparte al _Gran Fornicador _como nuestro líder, y _abuelo querido… _más de una vez haya invadido los desiertos para buscarse amantes. Pregúntense por qué esos amantes del calor no han venido a exterminarnos a todos.

Analizando todo lo que acaban de oír, cada uno de los presentes tuvo sus propias dudas con respecto al tema.

―¿Cómo sabes que Agasha se está convirtiendo en una de esas "guerreras"? ―cuestionó Hasgard de Tauro.

―Por sus ojos, esos son los mismos de Nyx. Se decía que sólo las _S__ỹ__dixx _y _Br__ỹ__dixx_ los poseen por ser básicamente de su propiedad. Esa es su marca. ―Miró a Shion por encima de su hombro―. E ahí el porqué de la armadura.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Las armaduras de Nyx no son como las de ustedes… o cualquier otra que conozcan en la actualidad. Hablamos de un par de millones de años atrás —resopló irritado—. ¿Sabrán los Destinos de qué material están hechas? Lo que apenas he podido descubrir, es que estas se apropian de su portadora por completo cuando se le considera una verdadera _S__ỹ__dixx_. Antes de que eso pase, más vale que ella suelte el alma de Albafica de Piscis donde debe hacerlo.

En la imagen Agasha magistralmente peleaba con su alabarda contra criaturas que parecían ser perros enormes que se confundían en la oscuridad y criaturas que parecían niños de aproximadamente 10 años con 1.22cm de alto, pero estos eran huesudos a lo grotesco, con cuchillos largos en vez de brazos y gritaban como gárgolas al intentar hacerle daño a la chica.

Cuando recién empezó y apenas iban saliendo del Mar de Sangre, todos se dieron cuenta de que Agasha luchaba como una novata con suerte. Ahora no hacía movimientos al azar o con miedo.

Algo estaba pasándole y no presagiaba ser bueno.

―¿A qué te refieres con que ella debe liberar el alma de Albafica antes dé? ―preguntó Shion, todavía no perdiendo su fe en Agasha.

―Porque las _S__ỹ__dixx_ se caracterizan principalmente por no poseer sentimientos humanos. Según la leyenda, ellas sólo sienten lealtad a Nyx y sus mandatos. Y quién sabe lo que pueda ordenarle Nyx una vez que el procedimiento se haya completado.

―Yo no entiendo ―Regulus hizo una mueca pensativa―, si esas _S__ỹ__dixx _son tan fuertes y las _Br__ỹ__dixx_ alimentan el poder de Nyx, ¿por qué ella no ha ido por Érebo?

―Porque Érebo se lo pidió.

―¿Y por qué?

―No lo sé ―chasqueó la lengua―, es una historia tan antigua que mi madre me la contaba antes de mandarme a dormir. Sólo sé que desde que Érebo fue aprisionado, las _S__ỹ__dixx _y _Br__ỹ__dixx_ han desaparecido. La teoría reza que Érebo y Nyx necesitan estar juntos para mantener siquiera a una con existencia. Y dado a que esa chica se está acercando hasta la prisión de Érebo en el hades con una armadura dada por Nyx, supongo que la teoría bien podría ser cierta.

Shion miró a Agasha acabar con el último de los perros-demonio sin siquiera inmutarse por la sangre que salpicó su vestuario. ¿Qué quedaba de la chica que entró temerosa al Inframundo y luego con valor se había enfrentado a los guardianes del círculo superior?

¿Y qué pasaba con el alma de Albafica? ¿Seguiría latiendo en el interior de Agasha recordándole quién era ella? ¿O había callado? Era difícil decirlo desde esta posición.

―A eso le agregamos que el arma que Nyx extrajo de ella, está mutando.

―¿Acaso no eran habilidades del arma? ¿Y cómo que Nyx la extrajo de ella? ―preguntó Shion un poco preocupado.

―Esa arma no viene con la armadura. Mis ojos me dicen que Nyx _hizo_ esa alabarda con el espíritu de Agasha… ¿saben por qué ella debe confiar en su arma para que no se rompa? ―preguntó sonriendo.

Nadie respondió, pero lo sabían. Si esa arma había salido del alma de Agasha eso quería decir que si ella desconfiaba _de sí misma _su espíritu se quebraría por completo. Su voluntad se perdería y posiblemente lo que predecía Eros se cumpliría.

―¿Saben qué es lo peor?

―¿Hay algo peor? ―musitó Dohko viendo a su amigo de Aries cerrar los ojos con fastidio e impotencia.

―En el pasado, las _S__ỹ__dixx _usualmente se arrancaban la lengua cuando eran puestas en este plano del universo. Todo porque tienen un gran defecto de fábrica y es que no pueden mentir ni tampoco guardarse verdades.

―¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ―desligó Manigoldo.

―Oh nada, pero sería terrible que aun estando en el Inframundo, no sé, alguien malintencionado o un demonio con hambre le preguntase a una _S__ỹ__dixx _que lleva consigo un alma humana por el nombre de esta. ―Alzó los hombros―. Es sólo una suposición.

Agasha estaba descendiendo por unas escaleras a los pisos inferiores. Ya había arrasado con una gran cantidad de enemigos y no lucía agotada, a pesar de no usar el poder del cosmos, los cambios en su estilo de lucha y su ya nula duda, eran preocupantes.

―En definitiva, es una _S__ỹ__dixx_ a punto de nacer, comienzo a pensar que los movimientos estúpidos de mi esposa… quizás fueron planeados ―susurró Eros viendo junto a los Santos cómo Agasha de pronto caía de rodillas sosteniendo su alabarda con fuerza.

En la imagen, la chica (elevando un cada vez más fuerte cosmos) gritaba agónicamente mientras la armadura iba apoderándose más y más de su portadora, deteniéndose hasta el mentón. El rostro de ella fue lo único que permaneció sin cubrir pues sus piernas y brazos fueron tapados por completo.

El casco se transformó en una esfera de luz que se elevó a un metro de la cabeza de la chica y soltó un resplandor rojo mientras el cabello de Agasha se teñía de negro azulado empezando por las raíces hasta las puntas. La trenza se desanudó y en vez de eso, un peinado elaborado digno de una reina, acomodó cada mechón de forma elegante e hipnótica, incluso se le había agregado un inocente fleco bien cortado a diferencia de cómo había llevado el cabello antes.

A su cabeza, se agregó una corona roja con forma torcida que simulaba una corona de espinas sin las mismas. Sól vueltas de un material desconocido que no parecía ser madera o metal.

De pronto, sobre aquella extraña armadura que ya más bien parecía ser una segunda piel oscura y gruesa, se hizo presente una larga toga transparente roja clara con adornos de oro sobre los hombros y por debajo de los pechos para ajustar la prenda sobre el cuerpo de Agasha.

Al final, la esfera de luz que había sido el casco, se dirigió al brazo derecho de Agasha transformándose en un brazalete rojo carmesí, más oscuro que el de la toga y la corona.

Hasta entonces, Agasha dejó de gritar. Ahora respiraba agitada y adolorida. Para cuando abrió los párpados, los ojos de la muchacha se mantenían con el mismo brillo místico que el de Nyx.

―He leído sobre esa porquería ―con asco, Eros señaló el brazalete con la mirada―. Nyx… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Eros quiso golpear su cabeza contra un muro, esa chica no sólo se estaba convirtiendo en una _S__ỹ__dixx_, sino en una de las líderes.

Cuando buscó información, leyó que, en antaño y durante la Era de las Guerras entre Dioses, la orden de Nyx la conformaban 7 líderes _S__ỹ__dixx_, cada una con un brazalete en su brazo de diferente color que muy por lo general dictaba el don en el que destacaban y por el cual eran seleccionadas para dirigir a otros cientos de guerreras. La única característica que se les dejaba portar al arrebatarles sus emociones, según había encontrado.

No sabía que tan cierta era esa información dado a que Nyx no hablaba al respecto. Zeus y los otros ancianos tampoco ayudaban en nada, quizás porque temían que volviese a levantarse un ejército parecido a aquel.

Eros había leído que los colores de los brazaletes eran importantes para saber cómo combatirlas. Verde (sabiduría), blanco (paciencia), azul (inteligencia), amarillo (piedad), plateado (lealtad), negro (templanza), rojo (destreza).

El rojo le preocupaba, porque se decía que la Sỹdixx que llevase ese color en particular, mientras más pelease y ganase, más y más de su humanidad perdería hasta el punto de ya no saber su propio nombre o sus valores iniciales. Terminaría convirtiéndose en una máquina que sólo viviría para cumplir las órdenes de su diosa, combatiendo por toda la eternidad, guiando el ejército de la oscuridad sobre el mundo.

Con Nyx y Érebo libres para arrasar con todos los que los lastimaron, toda amenaza creada por Hades o cualquiera de sus hermanos quedaría reducido a un simple juego de niños que ni Athena misma podría detener, aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

…

Luego de esa _pequeña caída_, la muchacha prosiguió en su camino a donde el collar le dictaba que fuese. Esta vez se sentía más fuerte, ágil y confiada en que nada podría detenerla. Lo comprobaba con cada insecto que quitaba de su camino.

_―__¿__Agasha? __¿__Puedes o__í__rme?_

Agasha terminó con un movimiento de alabarda a su último enemigo. Este sería el quinto piso que bajaba y aunque cada bestia que se le aparecía era fuerte, no lo sentía tal cual.

Su filo era capaz de cortar lo que sea.

Aunque físicamente… se sentía un poco extraña. Tocándose la cabeza, más precisamente la corona que se había puesto sobre ella, Agasha pensó en que quizás debería pararse a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido.

Pero su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente nublada para obedecer a su propio sentido común.

_―__Agasha _―oyó a un hombre susurrar adentro de su cabeza otra vez. No hubo necesidad de que voltease.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras ella supo quién era.

―¿Se-señor… Al…?

_―__¡__No lo digas!_

Dándose cuenta de que pudo haber cometido un gravísimo error, Agasha se cubrió la boca con sus manos aún si para ello tuvo que soltar su arma. Parpadeando rápido. Tan pronto como su corazón dio un vuelco, la oscuridad volvió a tapar su camino.

Se talló los ojos.

―¿Estoy volviéndome loca?

_―__Te aseguro que no _―le susurró Albafica adentro de su cuerpo, o alma o lo que fuese―. _Agasha, escúchame. Tienes que salir de aquí._

―No puedo ―susurró tomando su arma del suelo, suspiró convocando lo que sea que le haya dado la oportunidad de ver en la oscuridad y aunque le costó trabajo pudo conseguirlo―. Hice un juramento con la diosa Nyx. Salvaré a Érebo.

_―__Es peligroso._

―Lo sé ―susurró pensando en que esto no lo hacía por ella, sino por él.

Y como agradecimiento a la diosa Nyx por haberle permitido ir por Albafica, Agasha salvaría a Érebo por ella.

Pronto llegó a un gran pasillo largo al horizonte lleno de neblina densa, con varias puertas de lado a lado.

Albafica no volvió a hablar y para su sorpresa, Agasha descubrió que así estaba mejor. No necesitaba a nadie diciéndole lo que ya sabía; sólo entorpeciéndola en su segunda misión. Convencida de que faltaba poco para terminar con su tarea, Agasha tomó el collar que le dio Nyx (ignorando los cambios en su guardarropa) y le musitó:

―Dime dónde.

Como si hubiese sido algo telepático, Agasha descubrió que la habitación que buscaba era la última.

Corrió sin parar hasta que, de una de las puertas, salió una enorme monstruosidad que la tecleó sobre una pared.

La roca no se deshizo ni tampoco pareció haberse aruñado, eso daba a entender qué tan fuerte era ese sitio y lo dificultoso que podría ser intentar salir de ahí.

Al alejar a la criatura de sí misma, Agasha descubrió que se trataba de una araña gigante. Debía tener un nombre que le identificaba aún dentro de su especie, pero eso no le importó. Igual caería bajo su alabarda.

―No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, abominación. Hazte a un lado o prueba tu derrota.

Agasha convocó su arma, casi al mismo tiempo esquivó el ataque de la araña la cual era una asquerosa telaraña negra que al ser expulsada con fuerza, se afianzó al piso como una flecha, luego claudicó y cayó al suelo como si fuesen cabellos.

Sin decirle nada, la araña comenzó a atacarla, hacerla retroceder y esquivar. Agasha descubrió que podía cortar la telaraña con su alabarda, pero la criatura no iba a dejarla acercarse tanto como para cortarla así que probó algo más. Hizo que la cuchilla fuese reemplazada por unos guantes color vino, extendió sus palmas y de ellas salieron bolas de fuego.

Esta vez fue el turno de la araña de esquivar.

Viendo su victoria cerca y una criatura horrible achicharrada, la extraña araña la detuvo ipso facto con su voz grasosa:

―_¿Cuál es el nombre del alma que cuidas?_

Agasha se cubrió los labios cuando sintió su boca abrirse y su lengua moverse para contestar. Al hacerlo, la araña la volvió a teclear. Lanzándola hacia atrás de forma violenta, Agasha cayó de espaldas con su boca presionada fuertemente por sus manos.

_¿Cómo es que estuvo a punto de decirlo?_

Usando la mano izquierda para taparse la boca y la derecha para lanzar fuego del guante, Agasha trató de centrarse en su batalla y no en la preocupación que la asaltó.

_―__¡__Dime su nombre!_

―¡Alb…! ―Agasha volvió a cubrirse con ambas manos su boca cuando esta vez su cabeza la traicionó, inclinándose hacia atrás.

La araña se rio con Agasha sobre ella.

_―__Es por eso que las S__ỹ__dixx, por mucho poder que tengan, son inútiles si mantienen la lengua __―_siseó maliciosamente―_, sus bocas siempre dicen la verdad, y tú no serás diferente. ¡Ahora dime su nombre!_

Haciendo ruidos entre los dedos, Agasha gritó cuando sus propios dientes se encajaron en su mano izquierda para hacerla apartarse. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese traicionándola o moviéndose a voluntad de la araña. Sin embargo, sus instintos le decían que esa perfecta aberración no tenía nada que ver con esto.

―Alba…

Una ráfaga de viento helado se llevó a Agasha y a la araña a otra pared.

Al incorporarse rápido, la araña soltó un grito amenazante antes de desaparecer en humo gris.

―Su no… nomb… ―quedando de rodillas, de espalda arqueada y cabeza hacia abajo; hasta casi tocar el piso con la frente, Agasha prefería meter sus cinco dedos adentro de su boca antes de seguir esa oración.

Ignorante de que a pesar de que la araña se haya ido, no estaba sola, seguía intentando tener el control sobre sus labios y lengua.

«No» pensaba constantemente. «¡No lo digas!», estaba comenzando a llorar por creer que diría el nombre del señor Albafica en ese hueco, cuando de pronto sintió una mano masculina sobre su coronilla.

_―__Libera. _

La lengua de Agasha se dejó de mover, sus labios también y sus manos temblorosas finalmente pudieron apartarse de su boca. Respiraba con agitación, su corazón apenas estaba recuperándose del susto que se había llevado al creer que iba a joderlo todo porque por alguna razón que desconocía a su lengua se le daba bien moverse sola ante las preguntas de criaturas feas y asquerosas.

Al enderezar su espalda hacia arriba y mirar todavía de rodillas a quién la había auxiliado, la quijada de Agasha cayó al suelo por ver a un hombre sumamente apuesto, sensualmente exquisito, parado frente a ella.

Alto, posiblemente de dos metros completos y un poco más, fornido de los hombros y espalda, con ojos plateados con un brillo dorado y brillante piel oscura como la de la señora Nyx. El cabello de este caballero era negro azabache, ondulado con las puntas rozándole pecaminosamente sus finos pectorales, perfectamente acomodado sobre su estoico rostro para dar una pinta perfecta de _tipo malo-patea-traseros_.

Aunque el hombre era sumamente apuesto no fue eso lo que hizo que Agasha chillara tapándose los ojos, sino el hecho de que el tipo estaba completamente desnudo. Y ella lo primero que vio de él siendo que la chica estaba arrodillada, fue… bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso.

Sólo podía decir "wow".

Cuando Agasha lo oyó reír pensó que él la mataría. Si su sola presencia bastaba para espantar a la araña de hace unos instantes, mejor no indagar en lo que podría hacerle si es que lo había insultado.

Algo en sí misma le ordenó mantener respeto hacia ese magnífico ser.

―Disculpa si te incomodo ―su voz varonil como madura la hizo hiperventilar. Definitivamente, ningún hombre entrado en mediana edad sonaría como él―. No suelo recibir visitas y la ropa me estorba.

—Se nota —dijo bastante nerviosa sin poder detenerse. Esta vez cerró fuerte los párpados y se tapó la boca tan bruscamente que se hizo daño. El hombre se volvió a reír.

Escuchó cómo él se alejaba, y con el sonido de sus pies descalzos hubo también el siseante susurro de una tela. Pero ya no estaba segura de nada. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos tan… wow… justo enfrente de ella. ¡Genial! Ahora ya se estaba maldiciendo por haber perdido la virginidad en medio de la maldita noche.

«¿Qué diablos me pasa?» enrojeció hasta casi llegar al tono de su toga, temiendo inmensamente que Albafica hubiese podido oír esos impuros pensamientos que le involucraban.

―Levántate, niña ―ordenó el hombre, interrumpiendo su tortura psicológica.

―¿Y-y-ya e-e-está ve-ve-vestido? ―preguntó sintiéndose sumamente patética.

―Ya estoy vestido ―lo sintió tomar el collar de Nyx para hacerla levantarse cuando él lo sujetó. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto a acercar tanto?

―¡Auch!

Sin explicarle nada, el extraño arrancó el collar de su cuello. Al abrir los ojos, Agasha lo descubrió con una toga grande color gris cubriendo su desnudez. Él sostenía de forma casi poética la piedra bajo su nariz, aspirando con fuerza como si pudiese oler algo que nadie más podía.

―Nyx ―suspiró él, sonriendo soñador―. Hermanita tonta.

―¿Hermana?

―Nyx es mi esposa ―la miró con picardía―, y mi hermana también.

Aunque le incomodaba enterarse eso, Agasha sabía que no era nada anormal entre dioses emparejarse con sus familiares. Zeus y Hera también eran hermanos, Hades y Perséfone eran tío y sobrina, y esos eran sólo unos ejemplos, los más notables de hecho. No tenía por qué replicar ni juzgar, aunque para los seres humanos, el incesto sea algo espantoso y muy mal visto. Algo aberrante y asqueroso. Pero para los dioses, aquello era algo tan común que hasta parecían enorgullecerse de ello.

―¿Nyx te pidió que me lo dieses cómo para qué? —la miró fijamente, manteniendo en su mano derecha el.

―N-no lo sé ―respondió rápido y sin tantos tapujos―. Sólo me dijo que se lo entregase. Usted es Érebo ―musitó sorprendida por lo poco que había pensado en su respuesta.

―Así es ―suspiró decepcionado―. Le dije que no intentase nada para sacarme de aquí.

―¿Pero por qué? ―quiso saber Agasha, herida por la soledad que la diosa emanaba―. Ella lo ama y lo extraña.

―Si regreso, es posible que quiera crear a un ejército de Sỹdixx_._ ―Refunfuñando puso el collar sobre su cuello y miró a Agasha―. Ya empezó contigo.

―¿De qué está usted hablándome?

―¿No lo sabes? Oficialmente ya eres una de las Sỹdixx de mi esposa. La primera en siglos.

Eso no significó nada para Agasha.

―Disculpe si no lo comprendo.

Antes de que el dios pudiese decir nada, Agasha sintió un fuerte cosmos atrás de ella. Uno que le provocó terror como admiración, tanto así que su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo, bajando una rodilla, poniendo el brazo sobre la pierna flexionada y bajando la cabeza con respeto.

«Auch» articuló dolorosamente en su cabeza ya que su boca… se selló a sí misma, «qué sabía eres» le dijo a su boca con ironía. Cerrarse con aquellos que podrían ser sus aliados y moverse sola frente a enemigos.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Érebo!

Boquiabierta, Agasha levantó la vista para admirar a la diosa Nyx caminando galantemente hacia ellos. Aunque también se veía muy consternada al ver a su esposo. Él no se inmutó ante su presencia, aunque en sus ojos hubiese una chispa de anhelo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Nyx? ―preguntó él fríamente, encarando a la mujer.

Ahora que Agasha los veía, ellos dos se parecían mucho. Ambos eran de piel oscura, altos, exquisitos, sumamente poderosos y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que aún separados eran temidos por sus congéneres con mucha razón.

Sin embargo, lo que había en la cara de la diosa, era estupefacción. Luego vino un segundo en el que pareció estarse quitando una venda de los ojos.

―¿Qué hago yo? ―Nyx se pasó una mano por la cara―. ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ―lo miró resentida, casi histérica―. ¡¿Tú qué haces?! ¡¿Has tenido libertad todo este tiempo?! ¡¿No estabas encerrado acaso?! ¡¿No sufrías?!

El enfado no era equivalente al dolor en la voz de la diosa. Ya viéndolo así, era cierto, ¿cómo es que el dios podía vagar libremente por los Calabozos Profundos y no estar amarrado con cadenas en una de las celdas? De hecho, se veía saludable, en forma, perfectamente bien o lo que le siguiese.

En dichas condiciones no debería ser difícil para él irse si así lo quería.

Ante su reproche, Érebo desvió la mirada.

―No debo salir de aquí, mi presencia es indispensable.

―¡A la mierda con eso! ―luego de inhalar y calmar su tono, dio dos pasos atrás completamente confundida como ofendida, entristecida―. ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que yo he sufrido por tu ausencia.

Agasha recordó que Perséfone había dicho que ella no podía liberar a Érebo. ¿Acaso ella sabía que el dios, para empezar, no estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad?

―Nyx… ―él acercó una mano para tocar su rostro, pero ella dio otro paso atrás.

Incómoda, la chica quiso irse y darles privacidad, pero ella misma se vio imposibilitada para mover un solo dedo como si con eso pudiese romper la atmósfera pesada que se había formado. De pronto, Agasha sintió sus propias lágrimas silenciosas cuando vio a Nyx derramar las suyas con dolor. Mucho dolor.

―¿Me temes? ―le preguntó Nyx con una voz susurrante, incomprendida, destrozada por dentro―. Como todos los otros… ¿te alejas de mí porque me temes?

―Tú sabes que me importas más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y en otros.

―¡¿Entonces qué es esto?! ―dio un fuerte pisotón―. ¿Por qué me has estado engañando durante tantos años? ―gimió por el dolor que sufría su corazón, ese que ella le había entregado a Érebo hace eones.

Érebo suspiró, luego miró a Agasha y volvió su mirada a Nyx.

―Porque no planeo ser usado por ti otra vez.

Nyx se sorprendió tanto como Agasha. ¿A qué se refería?

―¿Usado? ―sin dejar de llorar Nyx sonrió anonadada, consternada, desubicada―. ¿Yo… te he usado?

―Dime que la última cosa que siempre has tenido en la cabeza adherida al deseo de sacarme de aquí es crear nuevamente a tu ejército de Sỹdixx y volveré contigo.

La joven florista no tenía idea de qué significaba eso de _S__ỹ__dixx, _pero por el modo en el que Érebo se expresaba de esa palabra y los gestos agrios de Nyx al oírla, ella tuvo que prepararse mentalmente para lo peor. Incluso creyó que, en un arranque de ira, la diosa expulsaría su potente cosmos mandándola a ella y a Érebo a besar la pared.

Eso y contando que ya había despertado al conocimiento de que su armadura había cambiado de apariencia y ni siquiera le había importado. ¿Y desde cuándo tenía visión nocturna? Agasha temía que Érebo se estuviese refiriendo a esos cambios en ella, como si la palabra _S__ỹ__dixx _fuese para referirse a un fenómeno mutado.

¿Y acaso él dijo "ejército"?

―¿Crees que sólo por eso quería volver a estar contigo? ―gruñó Nyx enfadada―. Claro ―ironizó chasqueando la lengua―, que fueses mi esposo y mi hermano no tiene nada que ver; qué haya querido descuartizar a Hades por "aprisionarte" me hace muy mala persona, ¡una tirana! También que haya dejado a la humanidad en paz para que sean Hades y Athena sean quienes hagan guerras sin sentido mientras yo me pudro en soledad… pues ni mis hijos se acuerdan de mí.

La diosa sonrió, sus lágrimas no habían parado de salir.

―No te mentiré, porque sí, sí lo pensé. Pensé en que regresarías conmigo para formar el ejército que Zeus en colaboración con Hades, destruyó. Pensé en que, como yo, deseabas tomar venganza contra Hades; y que después volveríamos a alzar nuestras espadas en contra de nuestros enemigos. Y lo peor, pensé que querías volver a estar conmigo ―gruñó cerca de la cara de su esposo―. Fui demasiado ilusa. Me equivoqué ―se separó de él―, ¡no soy una ramera a la que puedas llenas de ilusiones y luego marcharte! ¡Soy Nyx, una divinidad más antigua que el tiempo! ¡Una diosa mucho más fuerte que tú! No voy a rogarte. Y si te acomoda mejor, pensaré que ya estás muerto. ―Alzó la cara orgullosa―. Lamento haber perturbado tu… ―echó una mirada asqueada por el pasillo lleno de puertas―. hogar.

Entonces desapareció en humo negro.

Agobiada aún por las emociones que Nyx le trasmitió, Agasha miró entonces como Érebo cerraba los ojos, lentamente.

―Siempre ha sido temperamental y dramática ―dijo él sin más―. ¿Sabes? Me dolería todo lo que ha dicho, de no ser porque eso mismo me dijo hace dos mil años cuando me dejé aprisionar.

―¿U-usted se…? ¿Pero por qué?

―¿Acaso no la oíste? Por sí sola, Nyx es mucho más fuerte que yo, que Zeus, que Hades y que Poseidón. Tenerme a su lado sólo alimenta nuestras fuerzas, lo que ella aprovecha bien para crear seres como tú.

―¿Disculpe?

―¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? A medida de que combates, la Armadura de Elecea te va aceptando como su ama. Serás el renacer de sus _S__ỹ__dixx_.

―Y es ahí donde me confundo. ¿Qué es _S__ỹ__dixx_?

―Guerreas inmortales al servicio de Nyx.

―¿Inmortales?

―Al ser almas separadas de sus cuerpos, acabar con una de ustedes no es fácil. Ni siquiera los Santos Dorados, Espectros o Marinas podrían hacerles frente. Por si acaso, sólo dioses como Athena, Ares, Artemisa y cualquiera que haya sido concebido para la guerra, usando un arma para inmortales fabricada por Hefestos… y sólo con suerte, así podrían vencer.

―¿Está diciéndome que yo me convierto en una…? ¿Por qué?

―Usas la armadura consagrada a Elecea. Una bestia oscura cuya piel es impenetrable, cuando ésta te haya hecho olvidar tu humanidad; tu voluntad pertenecerá sólo a Nyx. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Pensativa, Agasha no pudo oír bien la alerta impuesta por Érebo tal cual lo planteaba, como una maldición, sino como algo más bien benéfico.

En su cabeza sólo se hallaba la posibilidad de ser útil cuando los Santos Dorados se encontrasen en problemas; dejar de ser la indefensa aldeana estorbosa para pasar a ejercer como una verdadera guerrera. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Había acabado con un sinfín de monstruos del Inframundo en poco tiempo. Es más, ¿qué era el tiempo aquí? Posiblemente haya estado peleando por años en el mundo humano y ni siquiera lo haya percibido.

Pocas veces en su miserable existencia Agasha se sentía alguien importante. Pensar en ser una guerrera de alto rango le daba aires de superioridad que nunca pensó que tendría. Dirigir un ejército completo… se oía muy bien.

―¡Oye, despierta! ―Érebo chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara―. Escúchame. Tienes que salir de aquí, libera el alma de Albafica de Piscis y la tuya. No te aconsejo que tomes el trabajo que Nyx te ha dado sin decirte antes los riesgos.

―¿Cuáles riesgos? Soy más rápida, ágil y fuerte. Inmortal. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

―¿Qué tal ser una marioneta a órdenes de Nyx por toda la eternidad?

De acuerdo… eso sí era para preocuparse. Pues sin su voluntad cómo podría ayudar a los Santos y todo Rodorio si no iba a… pero, por otro lado, ¿quién iba a necesitarla a ella?

¿Y qué tal si hablaba con Nyx? Cabía la posibilidad de que la diosa le permita conservar su esencia humana si Agasha insistía.

Por otro lado, ¿qué caso tenía regresar al mundo humano como una insignificante florista cuya vida no quitaba ni daba nada a la causa de los atenienses?

Su mente entonces le jugó sucio.

Albafica no la amaba. No tenía padres ni hermanos. Su única amiga casi nunca la visitaba por estar trabajando y con sus hijos. Y hablando de trabajo… el suyo…

¿Cómo podríamos comparar ser una simple florista en Rodorio a ser una guerrera a las órdenes de una diosa como Nyx? Y no una guerrera cualquiera sino una realmente importante. Indispensable para los objetivos de su diosa.

_¿Y qué hay de la señorita Sasha?_

Agasha hizo una mueca.

¿Y qué hay con ella? La diosa de la guerra sólo le pedía flores, le agradecía y la despachaba de regreso a su casa. Luego la apartaba de sus pensamientos.

Al menos la señora Nyx la había dejado hablar sobre sí misma. Estar al lado de la diosa de la noche era tentador, pues ella le daba confort. La llamaba con cariño. Le dejaba hacer coronas de flores, ¡e incluso le dejó mirar el infinito! Le mostró su hogar.

Agasha estaba seducida por su generosidad.

―Yo… no encuentro mala la idea.

Érebo se descolocó.

―¿Qué dices?

Agasha desvió la mirada.

―La señora Nyx ha sido muy buena conmigo ―se llevó una mano al corazón, justo donde sabía que guardaba la cálida alma de Albafica―. Me dejó regresar por él.

―¿Y a qué costo?

―Mi vida no vale nada ―dijo sin saber que su condición como Sỹdixx no la dejaría mentir―. Además, nadie me espera de regreso. Estoy sola. Sólo la señora Nyx me comprende… al menos como su _S__ỹ__dixx_, podría ayudar…

―¿De qué hablas? No ayudarás en nada a nadie, y es más, si Nyx te exige que destruyas toda Grecia créeme que lo harás sin rechistar.

Lo pensó por un momento, pero luego Agasha arqueó una ceja.

¿Y qué había hecho Grecia o el mundo por ella? Cuando murió su madre sólo tuvo el apoyo de la señora Tábata, cuando murió su padre la gente sólo la miraba con lástima más no se acercaban para tenderle ayuda o siquiera consejos para salir adelante.

Sus padres estaban muertos, no tenía amigos verdaderos. Sin una meta que perseguir. Siempre despertando con una sonrisa falsa y un deseo vacío por vivir.

Ahora ella estaba muerta.

El único ser que quería salvar… no la amaba. Tampoco la toleraba. Posiblemente sólo haya querido usarla como un pasatiempo para después irse de su lado.

De su cabeza se esfumó todo lo que había visto al tomar el alma del señor Albafica.

Agasha estaba harta de que todos le dijesen lo que era "mejor".

Ella era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Y qué tal si hablamos de lo bonito que pintaba ser su futuro como humana? Una vieja arrugada, enferma, solitaria y cansada.

Ese no era el destino que Agasha esperaba. Ni tampoco planeaba morir sin un propósito honorable.

Érebo miró con pena cómo los ojos de Agasha se ennegrecían por completo recordándole a su querida esposa.

Ya no había nada qué hacer.

Cuando Nyx le entregó la armadura a la humana Agasha, las cartas estuvieron echadas, y lo peor fue cuando le dio el collar que él mismo arrancó demasiado tarde, pues era suyo.

Érebo había cometido un error al dejarle ese artículo a Nyx, pues con él, la diosa había podido hacer la mezcla perfecta de sus fuerzas y dado el tiempo que había pasado la humana peleando con la Armadura y el collar a la par, el proceso se había acelerado exponencialmente.

―Niña, sal de aquí. Y libera el alma del Santo antes de volver con Nyx.

Agasha se arrodilló frente a él. La postura que usó le recordó a la antigua Sỹdixx que usó esa armadura y ese brazalete. Pero a diferencia de Agasha, aquella guerrera sufría por su falta de libertad cosa que no parecía ser la gran cosa para esta humana.

―Sí, mi señor.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Volvemos a aclarar, para este punto, Agasha ya e__s una Sỹdixx completa. El atuendo de su armadura es muy simple pero a la vez también es muy diferente al resto de armaduras que conocemos. _

_El por qué el cambio de forma de la armadura de Agasha; a medida de que ella iba avanzando en su misión, se explicará más a detalle en el segundo y tercer fic. Por favor, ténganme paciencia._

_Lo que por ahora puedo explicarles (sin dar spoilers) es que mientras que las armaduras de Athena y el resto de los dioses es una VESTIMENTA, la de las Sỹdixx es (literalmente) PIEL. Piel que se aferra al alma de las humanas para darles una forma física, un nuevo cuerpo cuya resistencia es bastante mayor al de una persona ordinaria. Cabe aclarar que p__or "persona ordinaria" me refiero a un santo o una marina. ¿Se oye tétrico? Su motivo de ser, va más allá de lo que Eros apenas cree conocer. Ojo con esto último. Lo que Eros explica, no todo es cierto, así que va a haber algunas irregularidades con respecto a lo que él dice a lo que es realmente lo que define a las __Sỹdixx__._

_Ahora, Agasha en este estado de oscuridad absoluta, su lealtad se inclina por completo hacia Érebo y Nyx (en gran parte) porque ambos son sus dioses creadores. _

_La diferencia entre las Sỹdixx y otros caballeros que pelean por Poseidón, Hades y Athena, es que principalmente se componen únicamente por almas (de mujeres) humanas que son privadas de su libertad. En el caso de Agasha, ella decide mantenerse así porque de esa forma se considera fuerte. _

_Nuestra florista ha probado lo que se siente tener el poder de proteger a los que quiere y no quiere volver a ser "una simple florista". Para entonces, seguro ya se darán cuenta de que no escucha a Albafica y eso se debe a que **ella no quiere oírlo**. Su voz podría hacerla dudar y volver a una vida que no le era muy amena. Sin su padre, sin amigos... también su día a día ha sido muy solitaria como para regresar luego de sentir su fuerza como Sỹdixx._

_Hablando del tema, sé que dije (en mi página de Facebook como aquí) que iba a publicar toda la información sobre las __Sỹdixx en Wattpad, sin embargo, debido a mi descontento con ese sitio con respecto a la protección de las novelas que ahí se suben, decidí subir parte de ese libro ahí y todo completo acá. En Wattpad y Facebook se subirá principalmente para publicar también un poco de arte conceptual. Aquí para describir todo lo que se tenga que aclarar._

_Muy pronto se revelerán más cosas con respecto a las __Sỹdixx._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	22. XX - Flor Tóxica

**•**

* * *

XX

**Flor Tóxica**

* * *

**.**

* * *

La copa de vino que Eros había estado sosteniendo cayó al piso quebrándose en varios pedazos.

―No es posible ―musitó con estupefacción, más que eso, con un profundo e irritante deseo por hacer como un avestruz y meter la cabeza en el fondo de la tierra, «a Zeus le va a dar uno de sus globalmente famosos ataques de cólera cuando se entere de esto» pensó viendo venir la tormenta, literalmente.

Y cuando el _rey tronador _explote, será mejor que Athena y sus santos se preparen para proteger a la humanidad, usando sus propios cuerpos a modo de paraguas, de la lluvia de rayos que caerían sobre el mundo hasta que se le pasase el berrinche o lo que sea que manifieste el anciano cuando se entere que Nyx había hecho resurgir a su ejército.

En la imagen que veían, Nyx se había marchado de Los Calabozos Profundos y Agasha había aceptado su _destino _como Sỹdixx. Érebo le ordenó que cuidase del alma de Albafica de Piscis, lo liberase como Perséfone le indicó y se fuera de su vista, o sea, con Nyx.

―¿Alguien quiere explicarme? ―Manigoldo desesperó―. ¡¿Entonces esa mocosa no va a regresar a la vida?! ¡¿Albafica se suicidó por nada?! —esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Si la chica se iba a quedar muerta, ¿para qué se había luchado tanto entonces?

―Es imposible que una Sỹdixx vuelva a un cuerpo humano ―musitó Eros pensando en cómo debería estar la carne humana de Agasha en estos momentos.

Y respondiendo a esa pregunta.

Sasha, desde sus aposentos, vio con pena cómo Agasha (el cuerpo humano) envejecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Arrugas se habían asomado en su cara, varios cabellos se estaban poniendo blancos y ni qué decir sobre el resto de su persona.

Cuando el cuerpo comenzara a pudrirse, sería el principio del fin. Gracias a la flor de Perséfone el proceso no había sido completado, pero eso ya no importaba pues Agasha había tomado su decisión.

«Espero que sepas lo que haces» pensó la diosa mirando a la mujer madura de aproximadamente 60 años.

…

_"Mantén a salvo a Albafica de Piscis. No lo liberes hasta que sea el momento propicio"._

Agasha despejó su cabeza luego de que Érebo se marchó desapareciendo del mismo modo que Nyx.

Sus órdenes fueron claras.

Recordando su encuentro con la araña gigante, descubrió que no era capaz de mentir y siendo que estaba en el infierno y todos querrían el alma que custodiaba, Agasha caminó hasta llegar a la telaraña que aún se mantenía fuerte en el suelo.

Érebo la había liberado de decir el nombre del santo. Eso había hecho antes. Nada le garantizaba a Agasha que su boca no fuese a abrirse otra vez.

Y para evitar errores…

Tomó la telaraña y la analizó. Era resistente como gruesa.

Era ideal.

Un poco asustada como convencida de esta locura, Agasha convocó su arma, al tenerla en su mano derecha la empequeñeció hasta que ésta se convirtió en un alfiler largo.

Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, concentró su energía en la punta del alfiler una vez que pudo seleccionar bien la telaraña que usaría como hilo. Incluso se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

«Este será mi último sacrificio por ti» no tuvo el valor de decir su nombre ni siquiera en pensamientos, «por favor. No te pido que me ames, sólo que no me olvides».

Por error o por confiada, ella podría decir _su _nombre en cualquier momento y entonces todo habría sido en vano. Decepcionaría a Albafica, a los Santos Dorados y a sus señores; eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. Con todo eso en mente, Agasha se ayudó con su mano izquierda para tomar sus labios y estirarlos hacia enfrente.

Suspiró por la nariz, llevando la punta afilada a su piel; entonces desde abajo, de forma brusca y rápida, penetró la carne con el alfiler. Aguantando el dolor con los dientes apretados, Agasha jaló hacia afuera mientras la sangre escurría y la telaraña iba pasando por su carne hasta llegar al punto final.

Respiró agitada; una vez recuperando aire, volvió a repetir la ejecución.

Un pinchazo, dos pinchazos, tres pinchazos, ¡cuatro! ¡Y cinco! ¡Y más, y más, y más!

Agasha no se detuvo, ni aunque sus dedos resbalasen por la sangre y la saliva; no hasta que de sus labios no pudiese salir ni un solo suspiro.

Afianzando bien el amarre, Agasha cortó el _hilo _convocando su arma de regreso a la armadura.

Temblorosa, se llevó los dedos cubiertos de carmesí a la boca, sintiendo el hilo que los unía con fuerza, la sangre escurriendo por las heridas, y el dolor que aún palpitaba sobre su piel. Al tragar saliva ésta le supo a hierro.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cosiendo su propia boca, Agasha mentalizó no sólo la misión encomendada por su dios, sino al rostro de la persona por la que lo hacía. Comenzaba a preocuparse por descubrir que la imagen del Santo de Piscis ya no aceleraba su corazón como antes.

Tragándose su debilidad, Agasha se puso de pie y caminó más decidida que nunca a la puerta que la llevaría de regreso.

El asunto entre Érebo y Nyx ya no le incumbía, sólo salir de ahí con el alma del señor Albafica lo hacía. Una vez que pudiese liberarlo ella trataría de disculparse con los demás Santos, con la señorita Sasha y sobre todo con la señora Tábata y sus hijos, a quienes ya empezaba a extrañar.

Entró a la puerta, esperó por un par de segundos y al abrirla no se encontró con el palacio de Perséfone ni con la diosa. Ante sus ojos apareció un campo rojizo de montañas de espinas enormes con gente _viva _empalada en ellos, unos sobre otros y numerosos enemigos que los atormentaban.

Al verla, los pequeños demonios se abalanzaron contra ella.

Sin temor ni duda, Agasha convocó su arma para deshacerse de ellos de uno en uno.

Nada podía detenerla ahora.

…

Nyx no supo qué le dolía más. Si saber que su amado Érebo no había estado encerrado ni sufriendo como ella creyó, o escuchar de su propia boca que no quería volver a su lado.

―¿De verdad planeas quedarte con el alma de la humana para hacer renacer tu ejército? ―le preguntó, un poco asustada, Psique a su lado.

Usando un vórtice gris en medio de los Campos Elíseos, Psique y Nyx veían a Agasha volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. A medida que combatía, su cuerpo espiritual se iba mezclando a la perfección con la Armadura de Elecea y la alabarda.

―¿Tendrías algún problema con que así fuese? ―la retó Nyx, dispuesta a evaporizar a Psique si la diosa era tan tonta como para enfadarla.

―Te conozco, Nyx ―susurró la diosa―, y sé que esto no era lo que buscabas al mandarme a separar el alma de Agasha de su cuerpo.

Más lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de los ojos de Nyx.

«Sólo quería dejar de estar sola, ¿cuál es el problema con que desee compañía?» pensó enfurecida, pero más que nada entristecida. Su corazón estaba muy herido. Más su orgullo era demasiado como para decirlo en voz alta. «Estoy tan sola», incluso su propio esposo había huido de ella.

La humana había elegido y se había resignado a quedarse como su nueva Sỹdixx; tan solitaria como ella, Agasha sería una buena compañera. Nyx estuvo segura que juntas podrían ser muy buenas amigas para aliviar la soledad de la otra.

Nyx no planeaba compartirla.

…

Para cuando se abrió paso entre los demonios y el páramo espinoso. Agasha ascendió hasta otros niveles infernales donde de igual forma, cortó en pedazos a sus enemigos.

Algunos bastardos se habían esmerado en hacerla hablar de Albafica; por suerte el hilo había resistido a sus intentos de abrir la boca. Tanto que toda su cara se hallaba ensangrentada.

Pegando el filo en el suelo, Agasha descansó en una colina oscura demasiado alta. Lo supo. Sabía que más allá se encontraba el punto final. Su meta.

―Así es ―le dijo Perséfone. Al girarse, Agasha la incitó a continuar con su mirada―. Admito que tu método para mantener tu boca cerrada fue ingeniosa, asquerosa pero ingeniosa.

Agasha entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella.

―No me mires así. Ve allá ―señaló el monte―. Una vez arriba encontrarás una cueva, al entrar en ella estarás en camino para salir del Inframundo. Cuando veas el sauce gris, deberás abrir esa boca tuya y pronunciar el nombre del Santo de Piscis. ¿Lo recuerdas aún?

Extrañada por esa pregunta, Agasha asintió.

―Perfecto. Dado a que ya aceptaste tu destino como Sỹdixx, es probable que ya no necesites beber el agua del río Zoí. ¿Me la das? ―Perséfone extendió su mano hacia ella.

La armadura liberó el frasco, pero antes de que Perséfone pudiese tomarla, Agasha se le adelantó.

―¿Qué haces?

Sin la posibilidad de decir nada, Agasha le dio la espalda a la diosa y se adelantó a caminar.

―¡Oye! ¡No fue broma! Te ordeno que me des el frasco —exigió.

Indignada por la indiferencia de la humana, Perséfone se apareció frente a Agasha con un aire letal, pero dado a que el miedo y el respeto sólo se inclinaban a favor de los dioses que la _crearon_, la chica hizo aparecer su alabarda para empuñar en dirección al cuello de Perséfone.

El agua del río Zoí sólo podía ser usado con el permiso de su diosa Nyx.

Afianzando el frasco en su mano derecha, Agasha negó con la cabeza a la diosa mientras tocaba con el filo de su alabarda el fino cuello de la diosa.

―Por eso odio a las de tu clase ―farfulló irritada―. Ojalá nunca tenga que verte por aquí otra vez.

Divertida por la amenaza, Agasha sonrió apenas, con la telaraña ejerciendo presión sobre sus labios todavía. De haber podido hablar, Agasha le hubiese dicho algo como: _"Ruega porque nunca tengas que volverme a ver"_, pero aún le quedaba algo de respeto hacia la diosa del Inframundo como para desafiarla una segunda vez.

En caso de que Nyx diga que la diosa pudiese usar el agua, se disculparía. De lo contrario no movería ni un solo músculo para "arrepentirse".

Agasha caminó haciendo caso omiso a Perséfone, quien la miró de reojo con enfado por su negatoria.

En otro tiempo a la antigua florista le hubiese dado curiosidad por saber para qué Perséfone usaría el agua del río Zoí. Ahora Agasha sólo sabía que Nyx cuidaba el lago Elefthería y el río Zoí por una buena razón. Eso era porque el agua de cualquiera de las dos fuentes, en manos equivocadas, podría ser sumamente peligrosa.

Perséfone odiaba a Hades más de lo que odiaba a su propio padre. Mejor no darle pie para crear más problemas.

La armadura no decidía por ella, sabía que ésta sólo obedecía las órdenes de los dioses (por el momento) así que sería Agasha la que respondiese hasta que nada la detuviese salvo las órdenes de la nueva diosa a la que serviría. El frasco y el agua restante serían devueltos a la señora Nyx. Si Perséfone quería agua proveniente de los Campos Elíseos que hiciera fila como todos los demás.

Como si la armadura hubiese entendido su punto y lo compartiese, atrajo el frasco de vuelta a su interior.

Agasha no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a atravesar la cueva oscura que Perséfone le había señalado.

La presión ahí era fuerte; las constantes voces que la llamaban, la distraían y la incitaban a liberarse del hilo que unía sus labios la fastidiaron como atormentaron. El aire empezó a parecerle insuficiente. Cansada, Agasha se arrodilló cuando creyó que no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino.

_―__¿__Tienes dudas?_

_―__Nosotros podemos ayudarte__…_

_―__S__ó__lo pedimos un alma a cambio, je, je, je._

_―__Dinos su nombre._

_―__¿__C__ó__mo sabes que es el correcto si no lo dices?_

_―__Quiz__á__s ya olvidaste cómo pronunciar su nombre._

_―__Vamos, dilo ahora._

Negando con la cabeza Agasha no claudicó y se levantó para seguir avanzando.

¿Y si realmente lo había olvidado?

«Su nombre» meditó hasta que vio el sauce gris. Frondoso, armonioso. Hermoso.

Con sus ojos ennegrecidos, Agasha frunció el ceño y el puente la nariz. ¿Qué clase de ilusión patética era esa?

«¡¿Creen que con eso pueden engañarme?!» llena de furia, Agasha convocó un guante color vino y lanzó fuego a lo que sabía, era una ilusión para tratar de hacerla cometer una estupidez. «Dejen de joder».

Una vez terminado su _trabajo, _continuó caminando.

…

Sasha trató, con su cosmos, de mantener el cuerpo de Agasha tal cual había quedado con la edad de 68 años.

Anciana, arrugada, empequeñecida.

La diosa de la sabiduría comenzó a llorar por saber que una vez que la _S__ỹ__dixx _Agasha liberase el alma de Albafica, el pequeño cuerpo humano se haría cenizas en la tina y no quedaría más que un resto putrefacto de los restos de lo que fue antes un ser humano.

_Había llegado el momento._

…

Agasha paró sus pies cuando vio el verdadero sauce gris. Atrás de él, se hallaba un muro casi acuático y cristalino que le mostraba de manera espectacular el horizonte siendo iluminado por los rayos anaranjados del próximo amanecer.

De inmediato supo que esa vista la había admirado muchas veces cuando salía con su madre o su padre a pasear cuando era niña; más tarde como mujer al querer un momento para ella sola.

¿Podría ver esa imagen tan seguido de ahora en adelante?

No queriendo pensar mucho en eso Agasha convocó su alabarda para formar con ella una navaja grande y alargada. Pronto acercó el filo al hilo que unía sus labios, y de uno en uno, fue cortándolos.

Contó 14 obstáculos hasta que sus labios quedaron liberados con rastros de los hilos aun atravesándolos.

Inhaló anhelante, susurrando con lo último que le quedaba de amor:

—_Agasha… yo… _—lo oyó intentando llamarla.

Agasha no claudicaría. Nunca más.

—Gracias por todo, y hasta pronto —inhaló profundo antes de susurrar con la máxima devoción de la que era capaz_―_: _Albafica de Piscis._

Exhalando y arqueando su espalda como si alguien le hubiese echado agua helada, Agasha dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras de su pecho se liberaba un rayo de luz azulado que se impulsó adentro del páramo cristalino y la abandonó por completo.

El alma de Albafica se fue a donde pertenecía. Ella también debería irse ya.

Agasha miró por última vez el amanecer. Suspiró y en menos de un segundo su figura desapareció en una cortina de humo negro.

…

En el Santuario de Athena, Eros se levantó a tiempo de su cómoda silla para acercarse a la tina donde se hallaba el cuerpo del Santo fallecido para alzar una mano al cielo.

Sin previo aviso el rayo de luz que abandonó a Agasha se postró en su mano derecha luego de traspasar el techo del Santuario; con maestría y galantería, Eros la sostuvo y sin miedo metió dicha luz adentro del pecho de Albafica de Piscis.

Una luz cegadora hizo que el resto de Santos Dorados cerrasen sus ojos, al abrirlos, vieron asombrados cómo su compañero caído permanecía sentado aún adentro de la tina con una débil cicatriz circular en su pectoral izquierdo.

Respirando agitado y con su mano derecha tocando la cicatriz, Albafica los miró como si no pudiese creer que estuviese vivo.

―Bueno ya está ―se vanaglorió Eros inflando su peco―. Por cierto, no te preocupes por ella ―le dijo a Albafica, sabiendo que eso era lo que atormentaba ahora al santo de Athena―, sólo se ha ido para permanecer eternamente como una marioneta de Nyx en los Campos Elíseos, quizás la vuelvas a ver si es que esa diosa loca la manda a destruirlos a ustedes. Nos veremos en la otra vida ―entonces desapareció. Todas sus cosas se fueron también.

Bajando su mirada a su regazo, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba desnudo adentro de una tina con extraña agua negra, Albafica cerró los ojos sin poder aceptar que Agasha hubiese accedido a no regresar jamás.

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe y esperando que aún hubiese algo que pudiesen hacer para regresar a Agasha, Albafica salió de la tina donde recibió una manta gris oxford, por parte de su Ilustrísima, para cubrirse.

Sage lo vio dándole silenciosamente su pésame.

―Albafica ―el hombre mayor lo detuvo cuando el Santo quiso ir con sus piernas temblorosas y débiles a la habitación continua, donde se supone, estaba el cuerpo de Agasha.

De dicha alcoba, Sasha salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

―El cuerpo de Agasha no resistió más tiempo ―informó entristecida―. Su alma se negó a regresar. Ya no hay nada qué podamos hacer.

Destrozado por dentro, Albafica sintió la mano de Shion sobre su hombro, más no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

―¡Érebo! ―gritó con su garganta adormecida por el tiempo que su cuerpo permaneció muerto―. ¡Érebo!

―Albafica… ―trató de decir Dohko sintiendo la desesperación de su compañero, más no hubo caso.

―¡Érebo! ¡Érebo!

Todos, incluida Sasha, consideraron inútil que se hiciera llamado al dios, sin embargo, dado a todo lo que había pasado le dieron esa última consideración a Albafica quien no dejaba de exclamar el nombre de Érebo.

Aparentemente este fue el día de recibir deidades pues como si se hubiese compadecido de Albafica, Érebo con toda su gloria, se manifestó a un lado de Sasha, quien al verlo saltó en su lugar y se apartó de él por 2 pasos.

―Además de mi esposa, nadie había estado tan deseoso de verme —miró serio a todos individualmente con sus ojos ámbar.

Incluso Dégel tembló un poco ante el frío insoportable que emanaba el dios con su cosmos sin diluir. Su presencia era la muerte, su andar impecable y su sonrisa arrogante.

―¿Quieres recuperarla? ―se burló Érebo de Albafica―, ¿acaso no aprendiste nada?

―Ella aceptó ser parte de Nyx porque estaba sola…

―Y lo seguirá estando ―interrumpió chasqueó la lengua―. Si lo piensas bien, es lo mejor para ambas.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se inmiscuyó Sasha, muy preocupada―, Nyx podría…

―Iniciar una guerra, ―el dios parpadeó rápido y se agachó a la altura de Sasha―. Disculpa niña, ¿y tú quién eres para quejarte?

―La diosa Athena ―dijo Sisyphus dispuesto a proteger a Sasha si es que Érebo intentaba algo contra ella.

Ante eso el dios primordial se rio. Su voz gruesa y tono burlón propagó un gélido miedo, el que fuese de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto no ablandaba la situación; muy para la desgracia de todos los presentes, este era uno de los dioses que podía destruir el mundo sin siquiera sudar.

―Ese respeto y lealtad son admirables, ¿o quizás es más? —inquirió en un gruñido a Sisyphus, éste no se dejó intimidar, lo que hizo que Érebo soltase un bufido burlón—. La diosa Athena, sí. Casi lo había olvidado… es decir, no es como si cuando ella nació, yo ya me había limpiado el culo con cientos de seres mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de su generación actual —rio un poco más—. Gracias por decírmelo, humano.

Volvió su mirada hacia Sasha.

—No recordaba lo patéticos que eran, y siguen siendo, los dioses de tu edad, desde que Zeus se autoproclamó rey y obligó a todos ustedes a obedecerle. ¿Ahora quieres que te cuente un secreto, mortal infeliz? —le preguntó a Sisyphus a pesar de que mantenía su atención sobre Athena—. Yo soy el dios Érebo —gruñó profundizando el frío que expulsaba su cuerpo—. ¿De casualidad entiende tu pequeño cerebro lo que eso significa?

Manteniéndose firme y duro, Sisyphus no se puso a temblar ni a rogar por una clemencia que el dios no parecía tener. Nadie habló luego de ver aquella mirada tétrica. Este dios pintaba para ser aún más voluble que Eros. Y mucho más violento también.

—Significa que soy uno de los pocos seres en este universo que se puede coger como quiera y cuando quiera a su papi, a su tío y a todo su panteón, incluso a ella, si son los suficientemente estúpidos como para cabrearme.

Como si contuviese las ganas de hacer una carnicería de humanos, los ojos de Érebo chispearon en plateado por un segundo, luego le habló a Sasha con advertencia en su voz:

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que extraño la época en la que solías enseñarles su lugar a los mortales que reclutabas. ¿Qué te ha pasado, niña? ¿Eh? Eras más honesta y severa con todos. Incluso con tu propia familia —se rio entre dientes—. Cada vez que estoy aburrido y quiero reírme un rato, recuerdo cuando casi matas a golpes a Hefestos porque decías que tu virginidad nadie la iba a tocar —entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella—. Y si alguno de estos infelices se atrevía siquiera a hablar en nuestras presencias, lo calcinabas hasta los huesos porque lo considerabas una falta de respeto no solo a los dioses, sino a ti misma personalmente…

—Érebo… basta.

—Ahora ya no eres más que una sombra de la diosa que alguna vez creí que serías. Alguien más respetable y temida por tus enemigos ni más ni menos —chasqueó la lengua—. Mira que la cantidad de veces que he oído a los demonios de los Calabozos reírse de ti por tu "amor" a los humanos, es incontable —él mismo se rio maliciosamente—. Aunque no puedes culparlos, no podrías siquiera luchar contra un cíclope y vencer en ese estado tan débil y asqueroso. Matarlo de risa tal vez… pero jamás de otro modo.

»Tú y yo sabemos la verdad, pequeña —le murmuró cerca de su cara—. La Athena de esa época sólo está guardada en una caja… en eso que tú llamas "corazón". Cuando salga y deje ver a todos tu verdadera naturaleza, llámame. No quiero perderme el espectáculo.

»¿Sabes cómo sé que ahora tu guerra es un chiste? —se alejó de Sasha para caminar un poco por los alrededores del templo, mirando con detalle cada esquina—. Para empezar, en los tiempos antiguos, estos cerdos de sacrificio eran más respetuosos y no abrían las bocas en nuestras presencias si no se les ordenaba hacerlo —con el mentón señaló a sus santos. Sasha iba a hablar, pero él no se lo permitió—. Hasta que un buen día decidiste engañarlos a todos y te volviste una hipócrita amante de la paz. Da igual. Mejor educa bien a tus perros rabiosos antes de que algún otro intente interrumpirme cuando hablo y termine por castrarlos a todos.

Manigoldo hizo una mueca sin poder contener su comentario.

—Eso sería algo sumamente incómodo —masculló imaginando aquello.

Érebo lo vio asintió con la misma cara oscurecida por el enfado.

—Eh… Sisyphus, amigo —Manigoldo tosió un poco nervioso—. Quizás a ti no te importe tu anatomía, pero algunos aquí sí valoramos nuestros testículos. Además de que este buen _Señor Dios _no ha venido a declararnos la guerra, entonces…. ¿podrías hacernos el favor de calmarte un poco?

Mirándolo, prometiendo dolor, Sisyphus vio a Manigoldo. Luego miró Regulus, el chico asintió pidiendo lo mismo, así que respiró con calma. Sasha no dijo nada, sólo miró a sus Santos para prevenirles que el volátil dios no estaba bromeando y era mejor no hacerle enfadar ahora.

—Bien, lamento mi comportamiento, señor Érebo —musitó el Santo tragándose ciertos grados de orgullo que Érebo notó.

―Da igual. Ahora tú ―centró su atención en Albafica―. ¿Sabes por qué no vuelvo con Nyx?

―Todo ese rollo acerca de ser _usado _era mentira, ¿verdad?

―¿Sabes o no? ―inquirió demandante.

―Sí. Le temes.

Todos esperaron que Érebo golpease a Albafica por su respuesta, éste se limitó a sonreír.

―No a ella ―declaró―, sino lo que provoca en mí.

No queriendo interrumpirlo, Albafica se limitó a arquear el ceño.

―Nyx cree que soy gentil —Érebo lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, lo soy; más que ella por supuesto. Pero cuando nos juntamos, tenemos ideas muy parecidas. Retorcidas y sanguinarias. Demasiado para el estómago de cualquiera que no piense igual que nosotros.

»Cuando me reuní con Hades le expuse ese punto. Más allá de su guerra contra Athena, no quería que Nyx se excitase lo suficiente como para inmiscuirse también así que le ofrecí un trato: quedarme en su hueco maloliente a cambio de que sus patéticos hermanos y él no se atreviesen a tocar a mi esposa. ―Sonrió malvadamente―. A pesar de que la dejé sola, me niego a soportar que alguno de esos animales le ponga un solo dedo encima.

»Luego le pedí también que inventase la versión de que "me había sometido" ―hizo comillas al aire―, aprisionado por toda la eternidad —sonrió arrogante—, como si pudiese hacer eso sin perder ambos brazos. Por suerte, Nyx lo creyó todo.

Algo confundido, Albafica negó con la cabeza intuyendo (sin saberlo) a la perfección por qué Érebo había tomado esa decisión.

—¿Por qué?

—Una vez fuera del alcance de mi esposa, las Sỹdixx comenzaron a perder fuerza hasta que se convirtieron en almas libres. No estoy orgulloso de ser el causante de su soledad, pues una vez liberadas, ninguna de ellas quiso quedarse cerca de Nyx por el temor al que habían sido sometidas cuando fueron atrapadas —masculló pensativo—. Entonces le pedí a Nyx porque no buscase a Hades porque sabía que ella lo despedazaría, y digamos que el Inframundo no puede ser gobernado sólo por un dios, Perséfone cada día está más harta de ese sitio y cada día hay más condenados.

»Pero, ya no importa nada, después de siglos, Nyx finalmente pudo encontrar el modo de dar la vida a sus guerreras Sỹdixx sin la necesidad de tenerme a su lado. Por ahora, supongo.

Albafica comprendió a lo que se refería.

―Agasha fue su experimento, ¿no es así?

―Quizás no uno intencional… pero sí. Zeus la subestimó… al igual que yo ―Érebo alzó los hombros centrándose sólo en Albafica a pesar de que el resto de Santos Dorados, Sasha y el Patriarca estuviesen oyendo―. La humana fue el perfecto conejillo de indias para probar su teoría.

―¿Cómo pudo lograrlo?

―Empezó por ganarse el afecto del alma de la humana. Una vez logrado eso le entregó la Armadura de Elecea, la que básicamente originó todo. Sus ansias por salvarte y sus batallas ganadas le dieron la confianza de la que carecía para pelear. Luego estaba este collar ―lo tomó en su mano derecha sin quitárselo―, que guarda un poco de mi cosmos. Si yo hubiese estado realmente atrapado en el hades, esto me hubiese dado el poder para liberarme ―sonrió un poco triste―. Nyx lo guardó e intentó auxiliarme como Agasha lo hizo contigo.

Albafica no quiso darle más peso del que el dios (con toda seguridad) ya tenía, y aún con la probabilidad de ser castrado, inquirió:

―Pero todo fue una mentira. ¿No crees que fuiste egoísta con Nyx?

―¿Qué? ―el dios enfadado lo miró.

―Puedes regresarme al hades si quieres, pero piénsalo. Si Nyx sólo hubiese querido usarte no habría guardado esa cosa y sólo hubiese ido por ti arrasando con todo a su paso.

―No lo hizo porque no tiene el suficiente control sobre su poder como para evitar causar desastres innecesarios en sus arranques de ira.

―No lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste ―Albafica miró a los ojos al dios sin inmutarse―. No lo hizo, por ti. Lo peor es que sabes que te engañas. Toma el consejo de alguien que no ha dejado de huir toda su vida de lo que más desea. Al menos tú puedes tocarla sin hacerle daño.

Soltando un resoplido, Érebo desvió la vista.

―Si la amases o siquiera la respetases, al menos la hubieses dejado libre para estar con alguien.

―Jamás ―espetó Érebo―, Nyx es mi esposa.

―Y la abandonaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad por un miedo irracional.

Albafica suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente. Tu relación con Nyx me ha dado a entender que debo aceptar cuando mi destino no es estar con Agasha.

―¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Ser egoísta nunca trae nada bueno ―respondió sin miedo. Se acomodó la manta sobre su cuerpo―. Que Agasha sea feliz con o sin mí ya no me importa más, el punto final es ese: que sea feliz. Además, por lo que me acabas de contar sé que ella algún día volverá a ser la misma de antes ―sonriendo ante esa información Albafica suspiró agobiado―. Érebo sé que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero mientras permanecí como un alma adentro del cuerpo de Agasha… pude sentir el dolor que Nyx le trasmitía a ella cuando te gritaba. Deja de engañarte y engañarla. Ella no buscaba volver a crear a su ejército, te buscaba a ti.

Con severidad, Albafica se atrevió a mirar al dios a los ojos.

―¿En serio crees que te llamé para que me dieses una fórmula mágica para traer a Agasha de regreso? No, te llamé porque necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien al lado de tu esposa. Y porque me siento personalmente en deuda con Nyx al igual que Agasha. Dado a que respondiste a mi llamado… quería informarte que Nyx en verdad te ama y sufre por tu indiferencia ciega. Te lo suplico. Hagas lo que hagas o decidas lo que decidas, sólo deja de hacerle daño… ella es… una buena mujer. Y goza de una amabilidad y un corazón que dudo que conozcas tan bien como crees hacerlo —con esas palabras flotando en el aire, Albafica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, manteniendo una vacía mirada al frente.

—¿Crees que en tan poco tiempo puedes saber de ella más que yo? —dijo Érebo molesto, pero sin la intención de ir tras la cabeza de Albafica, todavía.

—Yo no creo nada —fue lo último que dijo Albafica, empezando a bajar las escaleras del Santuario.

No fue hasta que llegó hasta su propia casa y vio el desastre ocasionado por su cosmos cuando estuvo afectado por la flecha de odio de Eros que se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas al fin.

Érebo le dijo que, a la larga, sin él al lado de Nyx, posiblemente Agasha volviese a ser un alma pura en los Campos Elíseos.

Sea como sea, no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Ese debía ser su castigo por tomar su cuerpo y corazón para luego abandonarla, ahora ella se había ido de su lado para siempre. Albafica dudaba poder ingresar a los Campos Elíseos con una cuenta pendiente con el Bosque de los Suicidios.

Sabía que su destino estaba sellado.

No sabía si Agasha estaba consciente de ello o no, pero él recordaba gran parte de lo sucedido cuando (en forma de niño) ella lo sacó de las ramas y lo acompañó hasta el palacio de Perséfone. Donde le dio una sonrisa sincera, un abrazo cálido y una seguridad palpable. Una sensación que, en una época, él deseó con todo su infantil corazón.

Con sangre envenenada o sin ella, nunca se sintió tan desolado. Tan miserable, tan vacío.

Con una mirada muerta, Albafica se abrió paso hasta sus aposentos donde se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aún húmedo por el agua negra que ayudó a su cuerpo a recibir nuevamente su alma maldita, cerró los ojos no por sentirse cansado, sino para tratar de aliviar el dolor que sentía recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Su estómago dolía, su garganta punzaba. Su corazón ardía hasta el infinito. Si alguna vez Albafica pensó que estaba solo, ahora veía lo que realmente era sentirse sin deseos de vivir.

«Perdóname, Agasha». Intentó llamarla, deseó con todo que ella rectificase y volviese a Rodorio donde pudiese hacer su vida como todas las chicas de su edad.

Esperó a que ella al final tomase otra decisión y no caminase por el mismo camino espinoso que todos los guerreros de los dioses cruzaban sin un fin. Por más que gritó no logró nada pues ella ya no quería escucharlo. Ya no más.

Aunque su relación de una noche había sido sólo eso, Albafica sintió que había vivido más que sólo 24 horas con ella. Recordarla sonrojándose y mostrándose nerviosa ante él, fue doloroso. Porque ella se había ido por su voluntad al pensar que nadie la extrañaría. Qué nadie sufriría por ella.

Sin darse cuenta Albafica contribuyó a empujarla hasta donde estaba.

Malditos fuesen los Destinos por hacerle esto. Maldito fuese él por permitirlo.

Agasha se había ido porque estaba convencida de que su vida no valía nada siendo una florista en Rodorio. Ella se había ido porque pensaba que no significaba nada para él ni para nadie.

Si ahora mismo Albafica no planeaba lanzarse del primer risco que se le viniese a la mente era porque vivía gracias a que Agasha se había esforzado mucho en salvar su alma. Darle una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Por ello la honraría del único modo que podía hacerlo: pelear, y tratar, con ayuda de su deseo cumplido gracias al agua del lago Elefthería, de ser mejor persona. Salir y recibir el sol, dejar de cerrar sus emociones y tratar de convivir, aunque sea un poco con el resto del mundo.

Un deseo insano por gritar hasta quedarse afónico lo embargó.

Agasha… Agasha no volvería por mucho que él quisiera mover cielo y tierra. Ella así lo había decidido y él tendría que respetar su decisión.

Aunque hacerlo lo matase por dentro.

Para evitar que este terrible sentimiento de culpa se implantase en su espíritu de lucha e influyera en sus ataques, Albafica volvería a encerrar el espíritu y el corazón que ella había salvado. Todo él le pertenecía a Agasha. Que ella no lo supiese o no lo quisiese no cambiaba nada. Después de todo, sólo ella había logrado despertarlo de su letargo; lo había acobijado, regresarle la vida. Alimentarlo. Nutrirlo. Confiar en él.

No importaba que ella estuviese en otro lado lejos, muy lejos de él, donde no pudiese reclamar o destruir el corazón que ella había embrujado con su amabilidad y calidez.

Albafica de Piscis era solo de Agasha, de nadie más.

…

Apenas la vio apareciendo sobre el perfecto pasto, Nyx recibió con un gran abrazo a su nueva Sỹdixx. Usando su cosmos, la diosa curó las heridas de la joven hasta que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos completamente libre de ellas y la sangre.

―Bien hecho, hija mía ―la felicitó poniendo la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la joven en un afectivo susurro—. Bienvenida.

Agasha sintiendo a la armadura liberarla para abrir paso a la antigua toga color rosa que había usado. Sonrió correspondiendo el gesto de la diosa sintiéndose ligera y realizada por haber cumplido su deber. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan orgullosa.

Un poco lejos, la diosa Psique miraba con tristeza cómo Nyx tomaba la mano de Agasha para admirar juntas el espacio y sus constelaciones. De no ser porque la chica se veía tan feliz como la diosa aun sin la armadura y esos aterradores ojos, Psique habría pensado que Nyx la había arrancado por completo de su voluntad como dictaba la raza de _S__ỹ__dixx _original, pero no. Para poner las cosas peor, la propia Agasha deseaba estar ahí pues sin la armadura su alma podía escoger por sí misma entre quedarse o no.

¿Sería posible que Nyx comprendiese que el amor y el respeto no se ganaban esclavizando? ¿Sería Agasha una Sỹdixx diferente a las otras, bendecida con el don de poseerse a sí misma? Psique tuvo que verlo para creerlo. Aceptar que alguien estaba dispuesto a estar con Nyx aun sabiendo que su volátil carácter era peligroso no sólo para quien estuviese con ella sino para el mundo entero.

Sin remordimientos ni ideas nubladas, la humana había accedido a quedarse con Nyx como algo más que su guerrera, como una hija, cosa que a la diosa de la noche encantaba de sobremanera. Psique pocas veces la veía sonreír así, como cuando Hémera la visitaba en los atardeceres y aún su propia hija temía a su ira. Pero no así Agasha, ella de verdad se sentía feliz al lado de Nyx. En el corazón de la humana no había dudas.

―¡Señorita Psique! ―la llamó Agasha viéndola con sus ojos verdes.

Los ojos verdes eran la prueba de que Nyx confiaba completamente en que la chica no la abandonaría y por ende no necesitaba amarrarla a su lado. ¿Sería eso algo positivo?

Psique suspiró tratando de sentirse cómoda sabiendo eso.

―¡Señorita Psique! ¡La señora Nyx va a mostrarnos el interior de los planetas de esta constelación, venga a ver! ―pidió la chica sonriendo emocionada, como si no acabase de dejar a Albafica de Piscis con el corazón completamente quebrado en el mundo de los humanos.

Ella jamás sabría que había enamorado a ese hombre como había sido su deseo. Psique estaba segura que Nyx desaparecería de la faz del universo a cualquiera que intentase decírselo.

―¡Señorita Psique, empezaremos sin usted sino se da prisa!

―¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―muy inquieta, caminó hasta ellas donde fue recibida con una sonrisa genuina de Agasha―. Te ves muy feliz —comentó dudosa.

Perspicaz, fría, pero también bastante enfadada, Nyx la miró seriamente por encima del hombro. Era probable que hubiese visto la intención de Psique por hacer a Agasha dudar. Como era evidente, Nyx no iba a permitirlo.

―Por supuesto que está feliz ―contestó la diosa por Agasha―, está de regreso en casa.

La chica, sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza.

―El señor Albafica ha regresado a la vida, su maldición fue retirada lo que le dará la oportunidad de acercarse al señor Shion y a todos los Santos Dorados ―sonrió soñadora―. Confío en que no estará solo nunca más —desvió la mirada esperanzada de lo que decía—. Ojalá sea feliz.

Sorprendiéndose de sí misma por sentir demasiada empatía por un par de humanos a los que conocía de casi nada, Psique no quería oír a Agasha diciendo eso cuando Albafica de Piscis, lo último que hacía, era celebrar su _nueva vida_. Sabía que el pobre sujeto estaba destrozado en la Tierra.

Aunque, por mucha compasión que sintiese hacia esos dos, Psique todavía quería mantener su cabeza sobre su cuerpo, así que, por el momento, sólo se encargaría de vigilar de cerca a ambos. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Nyx estaba muy contenta con su nueva adquisición, quizás cuando se aburriese de consentir a Agasha la dejaría visitar a Albafica de Piscis… claro, si es que los sentimientos entre ambos no se marchitaban primero.

«¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Soy la diosa Psique, puedo hacer muchas cosas y evitar que el amor se marchite entre un par de humanos es una de ellas» pensó vanidosamente.

Pobre Psique, parecía no haber captado que nadie (ni dioses ni humanos) deseaban su _ayuda_. Suficiente mal ya había causado con la última vez que lo hizo como para que los mortales tuviesen que soportar una segunda ocasión.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_El fic ya superó las 120,000 palabras, wow. La verdad es que no me esperaba eso. :0_

_Nuevamente, nos acercamos al gran final._

_En este capítulo, también hubo algunos detalles que hacen un poco diferente este fic modifcado del fic "original", pero no son la gran cosa. _

_Diría que la más relevante sería la conversación de Érebo, Sasha y Albafica. En el fic original, Érebo apenas le dice a Sasha un par de líneas, luego una amenaza a Sisyphus. En esta versión, Érebo menciona que en el pasado, Athena no era la chica amorosa y tierna que conocemos, sino una guerrera que no perdonaba el más mínimo error o muestra de insubordinación, cosa que a él le enferma porque piensa que Sasha sólo finge ser compasiva._

_Por si se lo preguntan, yo, personalmente; no odio a Athena... al menos no a Sasha, Saori me cae mal a veces. Pero siento que fuera de ahí, ni una Athena ni la otra, tienen nada que ver con la diosa que muestra la mitología, he ahí del porqué los dioses que muestro yo, enfatizan tanto ese punto._

_Por otro lado, seguimos destacando la versión actual de Agasha transformada. Completamente distinta a la Agasha que se muestra en el otro fic. Más detallada, diría yo._

_**Aviso**: después de publicar el segundo fic de esta saga, por lo menos a la mitad, les aconsejo pasarse por mi página de Facebook dedicada a los fics de Saint Seiya, donde revelaré información importante sobre las __S__ỹ__dixx. Iba a subirla a Wattpad, pero todavía estoy dudándolo._

_Bueno, es todo de mi parte por el momento. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	23. XXI - Niebla & Oscuridad

**•**

* * *

XXI

**Niebla & Oscuridad**

* * *

•

* * *

_Antes de que el tiempo fuese tiempo y la humanidad fuese tan sólo un pensamiento, los grandes colosos, los enormes titanes, vivían en lo que, para ellos podría ser la armonía perfecta sin embargo para los humanos podría llegar a ser un verdadero infierno donde el orden apenas era una palabra._

_El mundo, fue en algún momento, un profundo y despiadado vórtice de caos._

_Las guerras para ganar territorio en el planeta designado para la vida, eran el pan de cada día. Las victorias como las derrotas se contaban por millones y aunque eran pocos de ellos, tampoco eran absolutos ni eternos, pues el universo eso decidió. En ciertas partes del mundo, comenzaban a hacerse presentes vidas ajenas al diminuto clan de los enormes titanes._

_Sobre las tierras del norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. En todas las zonas. Diversas entidades poderosas nacían de la luz del sol. La oscuridad. Del agua, del fuego, de la tierra, del viento y de las estrellas._

_Por lo que, intentando desequilibrar el "orden" que ellos tenían, los titanes intentaron combatir con todo lo que tenían contra aquellas figuras recién nacidas que, poco a poco, iban incrementando su poder y su número. Apareándose entre ellos y trayendo con eso, más problemas para los inclementes colosos. Aquellas figuras pequeñas al poco tiempo de conocerlas no los engañaron, esos enemigos eran peligrosos. Sus instintos se los decían. _

_Ni su complexión pequeña, inocentes caras, ni mucho menos la edad. Nada de eso fue un impedimento para que los recién llegados pusieran poco a poco su propia dinastía sobre la de los titanes, arrasando con todo aquel se les interponía, fuese del tamaño que fuese._

_Entonces entre todo ese cambio. El creador supremo. El ser absoluto y cuya existencia todos los residentes del mundo respetaban, bajó e impuso orden. No sólo eso, dio la oportunidad a las entidades de gobernar áreas designadas._

_Y sobre su palabra no había nadie._

_Así se crearon los Panteones. _

_Todo rincón del mundo estuvo a disposición de dichas divinidades. Bajo la mirada aguda del Creador, todos tuvieron que aceptar lo que se les dio._

_Poco tiempo después, el Creador estuvo convencido de que los Panteones podrían hacer algo más que llevase bien entre ellos así que puso sobre la tierra a su obra maestra, la semejanza absoluta de su físico (o lo más parecido) que más tarde todos sabrían que esa nueva raza se llamaba "humanidad". _

_A petición del Creador, cada Panteón guiaría a su modo a dicha humanidad, le enseñaría y la ayudaría a crecer. A venerar y respetar. A amar._

_Nadie fue perfecto y sin embargo se hizo lo que pudo._

_Parecía que todo estaría en paz, pero los titanes en lo que pronto se conocería como Grecia, se negaron a obedecer las órdenes. Su naturaleza hostil junto a su colectivo carácter insoportable, fueron los principales jugadores para su total destrucción y/o encierro. _

_Algunos dicen que fue un castigo por su arrogancia, otros que simplemente fue algo que debía pasar. Sin embargo, sin que el Creador supremo lo dictase, los titanes se vieron acomplejados por la humanidad._

_Tan pequeños y débiles que provocaba comérselos, ¿y por qué no? El creador no les ordenó que los dejasen fuera del menú. _

_Con un hambre insaciable, comer humanos les divirtió por un tiempo. Grandes cantidades y de diferentes maneras. Algunos gustaban de triturarlos con los dientes, otros de explorar el mundo desde bajas estaturas y de ese modo, escabullirse entre las camas de los humanos para saborearlos, descubriendo así que éstos guardaban una pasión que rivalizaba bien con la suya._

_Durante muchos años, Cronos, el gran rey de los titanes negó sentir tal cosa por la humanidad (ni siquiera los consideraba dignos de ser su alimento) pues consideraba a esa especie el peor tipo de escoria que pudiese ver en su vida. Sin embargo, como le pasa a quien escupe al cielo, le cayó en el hocico. _

_Su libido fue activada por Rea, una simple mortal._

_El gran Cronos luchó contra todos sus instintos lo más que pudo, sin embargo como otros antes que él, cedió a la tentación. Con Rea, fue el primer titán en engendrar híbridos que más tarde se conocerían cómo "dioses". _

_Idénticos en forma a quienes los hicieron retroceder provocando en varios gigantes una desconfianza bastante lógica. _

_Al principio, colectivamente, pensaron que éstos nuevos dioses, podrían ser soldados excelentes a su disposición, incluso buenos esclavos, sin embargo, todos aquellos planes se fueron al carajo cuando los titanes fueron advertidos por los oráculos, que aquellos diminutos pero poderosos seres, iban a ser las peores calamidades en el destino de todos los colosos. _

_Comenzaría con el hijo del rey, derrocando a su padre, repitiendo la misma historia de Cronos con su progenitor._

_Cronos, en un intento fallido por detener el inevitable destino se propuso a comerse a sus hijos para no permitir que dicha profecía se hiciese realidad. Muy para su pesar, su elección sólo selló su futuro. Subestimó la paciencia, la inteligencia y el amor materno de Rea, quien ocultó al último de sus vástagos con astucia de sus ojos, lo que desencadenaría el principio del fin._

_Zeus y el recién nacido Panteón Griego, tomaron rápidamente las riendas. Lo que una vez fue de los titanes, les fue arrancado de sus manos por los iracundos hijos del rey titán, a quien se le condenó, al igual que su hermano Atlas, a sufrir eternamente por sus crímenes. _

_Rebelarse ante este nuevo régimen se castigaba con la muerte y esclavitud._

_Sin embargo Zeus y compañía no eran los únicos por los que los titanes tuvieron que cuidarse. Más pronto que tarde se hicieron presentes más y más "híbridos", tan fuertes o incluso más que el ya mencionado patriarca griego._

_Entre ellos estaban Érebo y Nyx. _

_Nacidos del propio gran Caos; en medio de la guerra entre titanes y dioses. Estos oscuros dioses primarios infundieron pavor y respeto entre los inmortales._

_Pacíficos en antaño, arrogantes después, ambiciosos y violentos por y para siempre. _

_Hermanos de niños, amantes de jóvenes, esposos de adultos. Su unión era el máximo dolor de trasero que, muchos dioses, en la época moderna seguirían recordando con vergüenza por nunca poder derrotarlos cuando ambos peleaban hombro con hombro._

_Ambos gustaban de la batalla, contra Zeus, Poseidón y Hades o contra cualquiera que osase desafiarlos. Dentro o afuera de su Panteón._

_Nacidos con el gusto titán por la batalla, Érebo y Nyx convocaron a su propio ejército. _

_Notando un curioso potencial en los humanos, se decidieron a tomar las almas más sufridas y deseosas de venganza, moldeándolas a su voluntad. Nyx llamó a su ejército "**Obscuratus**", la cual se dividía en dos ramas. Las "S__ỹ__dixx" y las "Br__ỹ__dixx". _

_Con ambas a su disposición, los dioses Érebo y Nyx fueron casi indetenibles. Verdaderos monstruos nacidos de la propia presencia del Caos._

_Fue justo cuando Nyx (deseosa de poder) planeaba tomar definitivamente los terrenos contra el Antiguo Egipto y los páramos helados de Asgard, que Zeus llamó a Érebo en un clemente llamado de paz. De un cese al fuego._

_―__Tu esposa va a acabar con este mundo, __¿__eso es lo que quieres?_

_―__¿__Y se puede saber eso a ti en qu__é__ te afecta? —Érebo puso los ojos en blanco._

_Nadie hablaba de ese modo con el gran soberano griego, excepto Nyx, Érebo y todos los pocos de su estirpe._

_―__¿__Afectarme a m__í__? __¿__Qu__é__ tal a la humanidad?_

_―__¿__Y la humanidad en qu__é…__?_

_―__El Creador ha pedido mantener a los humanos lejos de eso._

_Érebo soltó una risotada._

_―__Curiosamente tú y tu prole han sido los primeros en desobedecer esa orden, ¿o no?_

_―__Escucha, una cosa es que los humanos se maten entre s__í__. Otra muy diferente es usar el poder de la Fuente Original para eso. Esas cosas llamadas S__ỹ__dixx son una amenaza y lo sabes._

_Sí, Érebo lo sabía. ¿Y qué? La humanidad no le importaba personalmente, y siendo sincero tampoco le importaba su propia vida._

_―__Si Nyx se aferra a su objetivo, el Creador la borrar__á__ por completo. Sabes que lo hará __―__amenaz__ó__ Zeus sacando su __ú__ltima carta._

_Más tarde esa noche, Érebo fue convocado por el Creador mismo. No era común que los llamase personalmente, pero en su caso fue distinto. Quizás se les había ido la mano con la diversión que creyeron, sería para siempre._

_―__S__ó__lo espero que hagas lo correcto __―__fue lo __ú__nico que le dijo._

* * *

…

* * *

Después de que Albafica de Piscis dejó al dios Érebo con sus colegas y Sasha, éste suspiró tratando de desligar algunos recuerdos que conservaba de sus años de juventud. Cuando era más orgulloso, volátil y cruel de lo que es ahora.

Desplazar su propia negatividad a los condenados del hades, le había congelado un poco el humor, estar solo y pensar en algo más allá de sí mismo, le habían dado también _el don _de la mejor forma cuando alguien le ganaba una disputa. Además, Érebo no había sentido la mentira o la arrogancia en ese insignificante hombre mortal, lo que por supuesto, mantenía al dios en su lugar y no sobre el mundo destruyendo ciudades en medio de un berrinche.

Para variar, Nyx todavía seguía superándole en todos esos campos, sobre todo en el explosivo carácter.

―¿Érebo? ―musitó Athena tocando su hombro.

Él la miró seriamente.

Tan pequeñita e ingenua. Una deidad de mil años, tan estúpida como el día en el que nació. Una hipócrita amante de la paz, que era lo peor de todo. A él le daba asco respirar cerca de esa violenta mujer metida en una cara bonita que traspiraba inocencia. Athena siempre fue una diosa vanidosa, rencorosa y celosa, cuyos pecados, se contaban sólo con la ayuda de las estrellas.

¿Acaso buscaba redimirse? ¿Buscaba borrar todo lo malo que había hecho, con estas guerras sin sentido?

Él y Nyx al menos aceptaban que eran monstruos. Zeus admitía que era un degenerado sin remedio. Hades aceptaba que era un perfecto imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo que se hallaba afuera, en el mundo humano, propagando caos. Pero, Athena, y sus perros, la tenían a ella en un pedestal de generosidad, que no se merecía.

Pero, Érebo entendía que, en el fondo, Athena verdaderamente había cambiado ciertos aspectos insufribles de su personalidad con los años.

De cierto modo, Athena le recordaba a su esposa cuando eran más jóvenes, por esa tenacidad. La diminuta guerrera era tan insignificante como su tío Hades y el resto de arrogantes dioses que no servían ni para calentar una fogata.

Acostumbrado a usar humanos que peleasen en sus batallas, los dioses se habían vuelto fofos y flojos. Si él o Nyx quisieran patearlos los colectivos culos podrían hacerlo aún si no tenían un ejército con ellos.

Los tiempos de supuesta paz eran sólo la ilusión de la verdad en el mundo. Eso Érebo, como hijo del cosmos puro del Caos, lo sabía a la perfección.

Dudaba algún día ver a Athena y a sus Santos como una amenaza; aunque fuertes, no poseían la inmortalidad y Athena en su profunda idiotez no les concedería ningún favor después de muertos. Por Érebo eso no se alarmó ni se alteró cuando Athena trató de _animarlo_ acercándose a él, ¡por favor! Qué alguien le dijese a esa mocosa que no todos necesitaban de su gentileza de papel.

―Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme ―replicó quitándose su mano con brusquedad. Desapareciendo de la vista de Sasha o como se llamase ahora.

Qué Zeus se preocupase de que sus hermanos e hija tratasen de eliminarse entre sí y con ellos a un sinfín de humanos. El río de sangre que ya llevaban formando desde hace años, algún día rebasaría el borde, y entonces, sería él, el que tuviese que decidir. Antes de que el Creador perdiese la paciencia justamente como hizo con Nyx y Érebo, Zeus tendría que detener esa masacre.

El gran dios primordial estaba harto de todos ellos.

Por un lado quiso seguir al humano y golpearlo hasta mandarlo de regreso al Inframundo, para la suerte de ese bastardo, Érebo tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que el humano no estuvo del todo equivocado. Salvo por la parte de su _egoísmo_. Había olvidado que las Sỹdixx eran muy unidas a Nyx, y las emociones de su esposa eran dirigidas a las guerreras quienes no tenían más elección que reflejarlas a escases de las suyas propias.

Pero… ¿si Agasha poseía todavía sus emociones? ¿Cómo pudo reflejar las de Nyx?

¿Tan fuertes habían sido?

Tuvo que analizarlo y aceptarlo, cuando vio a la chica llamada Agasha, llorar, Érebo ya se había estado preguntando eso.

Algo había cambiado en su esposa.

El corazón de Nyx se había ablandado con los años en los Campos Elíseos… y él la hirió profundamente.

En la antigüedad, cuando ella se enfadaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las Sỹdixx que estuviesen con ella permanecían estoicas. La rabia era la única emoción que por suerte no podían reflejar de Nyx al cien por cierto.

Nunca hasta ese instante alguna de las Sỹdixx lloró con ella, cuando todavía se poseía a sí misma.

«Esto es un error» pensó cuando fue demasiado tarde, sus pies sintieron la suave y fresca hierba. Las frondosas flores. El aroma que él ansiaba respirar por toda la eternidad y sin embargo sabía que le estaba prohibido.

Desde que fue un jovencito más delgado e impulsivo, ese aroma floral lo enloquecía, le hacía jadear como un perro en busca de satisfacer sus más bajas necesidades. Ese perfume despertaba al monstruo que era mejor que Érebo mantuviese a raya o podría causar un desastre descomunal en el mundo.

Nunca fue tan ruin como para negarle a Nyx la compañía sexual y él buscar por otros rumbos algo para sí mismo. La castidad fue algo muy duro para ambos.

La piel de Érebo solo rogaba por la de Nyx. Siempre la de ella.

Jamás se lo diría a su esposa, pero Perséfone hace 1,203 años se le insinuó. Desnuda, trató de tentarlo en los Calabozos Profundos. Él como el caballero que Nyx le enseñó a ser, la despachó diciéndole que una dama no hacía ese tipo de cosas con el marido de una diosa que decía respetar. La diosa rubia lo insultó diciéndole que él era aún más ruin por huir de Nyx como un cobarde, luego se fue iracunda.

En serio, Érebo se contuvo para no tomar esas palabras y atorarlas en la garganta de Perséfone, pero entendía su enojo y frustración. A diferencia de él y Nyx, su matrimonio fue pactado por Zeus y Hades sin pedirle opinión. Y no conformes con eso ambos la aprisionaron en el Inframundo para atarla al bastardo que tenía por compañero. El destino de Perséfone era tan miserable como se podía llegar a pensar.

Érebo sólo sentía lástima por ella. Así como sentía asco por Athena, Poseidón, y Hades con sus estúpidas guerras de juguete que se empeñaban en hacer cada cientos de años.

―¿Señor Érebo? ―musitó Agasha a sus espaldas. Tan sorprendida como Psique, quien la acompañaba, vieron como él admiraba al cielo oscurecido sin preocuparse por dejarse ver.

Esto debía ser obra de Nyx.

Hace siglos ambos hicieron el amor de diferentes maneras bajo este cielo. Desde que las llamas de la pasión los atraparon a ambos cuando aún eran muy jóvenes y pensaban ingenuamente en tratarse como hermanos para siempre. En aquella época nunca se imaginaron que no sólo se casarían sino que además engendrarían numerosos hijos.

Pequeños engendros que de rara vez los visitaban, pero Érebo lo entendía, como padre daba asco ya que muy pocas veces se preocupaba por criarlos bien o siquiera mostrarles lo mucho que los quería.

A diferencia de Nyx, quien daría su vida por sus vástagos sin dudarlo, Érebo era del pensamiento que cada quien nacía solo y moría solo, por lo que no valía la pena estar tan al pendiente de las vidas de los demás, aún si éstos eran su propia carne y sangre.

―Tú ―Érebo miró a Agasha con enojo―. Lárgate de aquí.

―¿Q-qué?

Sin darle la opción de replicar, Érebo usó su cosmos sobre ella para enviar a la humana a donde debía ir.

Para lo que haría no necesitaba espectadores.

«Más vale que adores mi nombre desde hoy, maldito idiota» pensó en Albafica de Piscis. El sujeto por el que definitivamente no estaba ahí haciendo el ridículo.

Luego miró a Psique quien, dio un paso hacia atrás y rio nerviosa.

―Yo… creo que mi esposo me llama.

―Chica lista ―la premió con una sonrisa burlona antes de que la diminuta ex humana se fuese al templo de Eros en el Olimpo.

Érebo aún no entendía del todo por qué todos se enfadaban con ella cada vez que una buena obra le salía mal. Ser generoso no era una cualidad compartida entre dioses, que Psique simplemente diese tanto asco como comediante como Érebo siendo padre, eran cosas distintas.

Paciente, Érebo esperó por un segundo ahí de pie contemplando a Saturno. Luego sonrió ácidamente momentos después, cuando sintió que Nyx se acercaba. Haciendo un truco que sólo volvía a repetir cuando el Inframundo comenzaba a parecerle demasiado caliente, Érebo se desmaterializó haciéndose niebla.

―Agasha, querida. ¿Dónde estás? ―la oyó usando ese tono infantil que a Érebo hacía sonreír.

Sin importar los años, la inocente Nyx que aparecía sólo cuando su esposa se sentía en confianza parecía ser imperturbable.

«Soy un desgraciado» se dijo acercándose a ella.

Si tuviese su lengua, se relamería los labios. Esa toga transparente le daba una vista exquisita de lo hermosa que era su esposa. Desde sus anchas caderas, ese abultado trasero que en antaño gustaba de palmear cada vez que ella le daba la espalda (aún si estaba enojada y amenazando con despellejarlo), esa fina espalda que recordaba lamer mientras se empujaba en su interior.

Impulsado por el mismo deseo que lo orilló a besarla la primera vez cuando ambos entrenaban y aún se trataban como hermanos, Érebo materializó su cuerpo de nuevo. Aprovechándose de su forma incorpórea, se las arregló para emboscar a su esposa de espaldas. Afianzando sus caderas a las suyas. Pegando su rostro al cuello de Nyx, sintiendo su exótico cabello rozándole las mejillas. Pasando otra mano por debajo de sus generosos pechos, tomando el izquierdo.

Sin duda ella no se esperó encontrarlo ahí. Y aun si Nyx todavía estaba muy molesta como ofendida, entristecida por culpa suya, el cuerpo de la diosa supo instantáneamente quien estaba tocándola, pues un gemido traicionero salió de sus carnosos labios.

―¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Si algo le gustaba a Érebo era que Nyx estuviese tan receptiva a sus caricias que le fuese por completo imposible el intentar rechazarlo.

No dejó de amasar su seno izquierdo, es más, bajó su mano de sus caderas hasta meterla entre sus piernas, llevándose la delgada toga con él para acariciar a Nyx por encima de ella. Nyx llevó sus manos a su cabeza cuando Érebo comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello. Sin objeciones ella le dejó paso libre sin dejar de gemir la pregunta anterior.

―Di-dijiste que n-no volve-rías ―musitaba con los dientes apretados. Aún sobre la tela de la toga, Érebo había logrado introducir gran parte de sus dedos adentro de su intimidad.

―Jamás dije eso ―gruñó sobre su piel. Mordió suavemente sin dejar de estimular el pecaminoso cuerpo de Nyx.

Impaciente como siempre, ella misma hizo desaparecer su toga tal cual hizo con la toga que él llevaba. En un movimiento brusco, Nyx lo separó de ella pero no para votarlo a la basura, donde pertenecía sino para agarrar con fuerza su cabello, bajándolo hasta su rostro y rozar deliciosamente sus labios con los suyos.

―Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar ―le gruñó aún ofendida.

Nadie más que él podía entender cuando los ojos de Nyx reflejaban odio, tristeza o felicidad. Para nadie, sólo para él, esos ojos eran como libros abiertos.

Érebo la había herido tanto.

―Lo sé ―le respondió correspondiendo el primer beso que compartían en siglos.

Tenían tanto de qué hablar y una eternidad para hacerlo. Por ahora, Érebo sólo buscaba hacerle el amor a su diosa cómo sólo él podía hacerlo.

…

Una vez que Érebo se fue y Albafica estuvo seguro adentro de sus aposentos, Sasha despachó a sus Santos pidiéndole a Dégel que revisase la condición física del Santo de Piscis pues éste acababa de revivir y necesitaría ayuda si se encontraba en dificultades de algún tipo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Dégel marchándose a cumplir la orden.

Hasgard junto con El Cid, irían a Rodorio a tratar de calmar a la población. Por su lado, Shion y Regulus se ofrecieron a ir a la casa de la florista para levantar escombros, tratar de despachar a los curiosos y evitar hablar de la muerte de Agasha. Por el momento lo último que se debía saber era que un Santo Dorado (controlado mentalmente o no) había matado a sangre fría a una chica civil sin motivo aparente.

Sasha se sintió muy mal por Albafica y Agasha.

La diosa no dejaba de culparse por ser tan ingenua como para creer otra vez en lo que escuchaba su corazón y sus oídos mortales, inútiles ante las mentiras y otro tipo de estratagemas creadas por los otros dioses para arruinar vidas ajenas; para su desilusión Sasha seguía viviendo en la fantasía de "todo se arreglará" o "no hay de qué preocuparse".

Ese modo de pensar había eclipsado en esta catástrofe.

La joven deidad pidió a su Ilustrísima que la dejase sola y orientase al resto de Santos a volver las cosas a la "normalidad", Sasha se marchó a sus aposentos con la cabeza baja.

Abrió las puertas de su enorme alcoba, donde se hallaba la tina hecha por Eros con la intención de darla a Agasha la vida una vez que ella regresase con Albafica. Nadie se esperó que la propia muchacha decidiese no volver.

«Esto es culpa mía» pensó decaída.

Ella le había permitido a Albafica beber del agua de Elefthería; había permitido que él bajase a Rodorio y se pasease a sus anchas. También confió en Psique y su palabra, cuyo valor (se encargaría de recordar) era menos que el de un costal de estiércol. Y por sobretodo, había empeorado las cosas al llamar a Eros para que le incrustase una flecha de odio a Albafica y lo volviese completamente loco.

Pensando en irse a acostar a su cama para tratar de aliviar un poco su culpa, Sasha caminó por de lado de la tina blanca sin el deseo de mirar siquiera las cenizas combinadas con el agua ennegrecida por la flor de Perséfone. No tenía el valor de hacerlo sin desmoronar su moral.

Un gemido sorpresivo salió de su boca apenas dejó la tina atrás y oyó a alguien toser.

—¿Pero qué…?

Girándose, Sasha abrió la boca y los ojos, completamente anonadada de ver a Agasha tosiendo sentada en la tina. Su cabello castaño había regresado a su sitio así como su piel bronceada.

Acercándose rápidamente, Sasha la sostuvo del hombro y la espalda desnuda mientras la chica seguía tratando de recobrar el oxígeno.

Sasha le palmeó un poco su espalda para ayudarla. Acarició aún sorprendida por la fría y suave textura del cuerpo. Lo que llamó su atención cuando la muchacha ya se había calmado para voltearla a ver, fueron esos ojos ennegrecidos con brillos en ellos.

—¿Agasha?

Agitada y de manera instintiva, Agasha se llevó una mano al seno izquierdo donde pronto descubriría una pequeña cicatriz circular. Al mirarla y remarcarla con las uñas de sus dedos, recordó un poco de lo que había visto en las memorias de Albafica; específicamente lo ocurrido con su cuerpo mientras su alma vagaba en los Campos Elíseos.

«Esto lo hizo la flecha de Eros» se convenció sabiendo bien que el señor Albafica no le hubiese hecho daño a propósito; aun así no dejaba de doler.

Movió un poco su cabeza para enfocar a la diosa griega que la veía con asombro.

—¿El señor Érebo… me trajo de regreso aquí?

—Pareces desilusionada —se percató Sasha con un tono triste.

—La verdad, lo estoy.

Agasha miró sus manos llenas de cicatrices. A su mano se había agregado la cortada que se hizo en su última borrachera. Se había acostumbrado a ver sus manos sin marca alguna y con su piel no perturbada por las horas y horas trabajando bajo el sol que le provocaba malestar volver a su _mortalidad._

—¿Por qué he regresado? —se preguntó en un lastimero tono de desilusión—. Estaba feliz con la señora Nyx y la señora Psique.

Sasha tragó saliva, y con ella el dolor que sentía al oír a Agasha hablando así cuando hace unos pocos minutos Albafica se había marchado con su alma hecha pedazos por la decisión de la florista de partir definitivamente del mundo mortal.

—Porque aún no es tu hora —respondió Psique atrás de Athena.

Ambas chicas la vieron, ella bebía una copa de vino. Moviéndola en círculos, acercándose con ese paso seductor que encantaba a Eros.

—El señor Érebo ha regresado con ella, supongo que eso cabreará a algunos idiotas en el Olimpo, por ejemplo el viejo verde —tosió esa última mención—. Pero como mi querida hermanita aquí presente seguramente entiende todo eso de los cambios, ¿o no, Athena?

Por la cara irritada de Sasha, Agasha pensó que la diosa iba a atacar la yugular de Psique, pero como era de esperar del carácter pasivo de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Sasha suspiró alcanzando un nuevo nivel de paciencia.

—¿Cómo es que no se te ha caído la cara de vergüenza? Por poco ocasionas un terrible accidente.

—Tú lo has dicho "_por poco_", lo que significa que no ha pasado, ¿o sí? —sonrió divertida.

Antes de que Sasha perdiese toda su paz interior, Agasha intervino.

—¿Cómo que "aún" no era mi hora? —preguntó dudosa.

—Érebo es un dios oscuro, un dios primordial. Digamos que su palabra es ley y si él dice que aún no era tu hora pues qué más les queda a las Moiras aceptarlo dado a que tu hilo ha sido reformado por su poder. Como el de Albafica de Piscis fue restaurado por el agua del río Zoí. Ambos poderes son mayores que los de ellas.

Agasha trató de que el nombre del señor Albafica no afectase a sus emociones, sin embargo su corazón mortal aún no hacía conexión total con su alma inmortal. Y mejor no hablemos de su cerebro pues éste estaba aún peor con toda la información que estaba analizando a velocidad de vértigo.

—¿Érebo ha…?

—Sí, Athena. Como todo un macho de la prehistoria que es, Érebo fue hasta los Campos Elíseos con Nyx para _hablar_ con ella.

—¿_Hablar_? —musitó Agasha sin captarlo bien.

Las caras desconcertadas de Agasha y Athena hicieron que Psique alzase una ceja.

—Necesito paciencia —suspiró exasperada—. Oh, de acuerdo —rezongó algo incómoda—, Érebo piensa reconciliarse con Nyx. ¿Cómo? Pues teniendo sexo salvaje durante días y noches hasta que alguno de los dos se canse —las miró enojada—. Inocentonas.

—D-d-de acuerdo —masculló Sasha—. ¿Entonces Érebo le devolvió la vida a Agasha? Su cuerpo…

—Athena, hasta tú hubieses podido devolverle la vida. Pero hacerlo ahora que estás atrapada en carne humana te habría debilitado demasiado.

Sasha bajó la mirada.

—El alma de Agasha se reusaba a regresar.

—Y me reúso ahora —interrumpió la florista tratando de salir de la tina. Temblorosa, apenas pudo mover sus piernas y brazos antes de resbalar y caer de cara contra el piso.

Rápido, Sasha la ayudó a pararse. Psique por su lado trató de no reírse.

Soltando quejidos agudos parcialmente por el impacto y parcialmente por la pena de haber caído de ese modo tan vergonzoso, Agasha se sostuvo la nariz de donde salía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Psique con un guiño de ojo detuvo el sangrado y el dolor.

—¿Lo ves? Eso demuestra que eres completamente mortal de nuevo.

—No del todo.

—¿De qué hablas, Athena?

—¿Por qué los ojos de Agasha lucen así?

Agasha ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Así cómo?

Psique se acercó y la miró. Por los gestos serios que hacía la hermosa dama, Agasha tuvo que preparar su cabeza para asimilar las malas noticias.

―Nyx ya la ha tomado como su Sỹdixx. Es normal que tenga esos ojos, pero me resulta curioso que los tenga aún en su cuerpo humano también ―suspiró pensativa―. Posiblemente el que Érebo la haya resucitado tenga algo que ver… me pregunto si tu lado Sỹdixx sepa que te reúsas a vivir de nuevo como humana y esté dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento.

―No entiendo.

―Agasha, cuando Érebo te regresó al mundo mortal lo hizo sin tu consentimiento. Sólo Nyx era capaz de quitarles las emociones a sus Sỹdixx por temor a que la abandonasen. Por lo poco que sé del tema, Érebo no tiene mucha jurisdicción en el campo.

―¿Y por qué no lo hizo conmigo? ―Agasha se sorprendió por saber ese detalle.

―Porque ella estaba segura que no la abandonarías o decepcionarías ―Psique se llevó un dedo a los labios―. Érebo fue muy imprudente al aparecerse repentinamente.

―¿Cree que vaya a tener problemas?

―Eso o ya están pegados como perros en celo ―Psique alzó los hombros―, en fin, no te sugiero que salgas de aquí hasta que esos dos acaben de _reconciliarse_.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sasha.

―Porque Érebo y Nyx son dioses oscuros. Sus cosmos no irradian luz como tú, Athena. Y ya sabes cómo es Apolo con todo ese asunto de los Santos Oscuros y demás mierda que yo no termino de entender. Cosas de machos, supongo —se burló.

―¿Qué tiene que ver el dios Apolo en esto? ―musitó Agasha.

―Qué él es un bastardo que sabe bien que las criaturas oscuras son débiles ante el sol y por ende se esmera mucho en achicharrarlas a todas. Por eso te sugiero que te mantengas en el Santuario hasta que Nyx o Érebo te digan lo que debes hacer. Después de todo, viva o no, ya eres una Sỹdixx y estás bajo sus órdenes.

Agasha bajó la cabeza pensando en qué podría servirle ella a Nyx sin su fuerza sobrehumana. ¿Y dónde estaría su armadura?

―Entiendo.

―Bien ―musitó Psique―. Me voy porque aún tengo a un esposo al cual hacer muy feliz por ayudarme con el problema en el que me metí, adiós ―les guiñó el ojo izquierdo sugestivamente antes de marcharse.

Sasha tomó de su cama una sábana, la cual usó para cubrir a Agasha.

―Debo decir que… estoy asombrada por lo que hizo Érebo. Durante muchos años evitó estar cerca de Nyx bajo la excusa de "estar encerrado", y ahora resulta que ha ido a verla.

―Supongo que el señor Érebo aceptó que no había hecho lo correcto al dejarla así. Ojalá puedan resolver sus problemas.

―Esperemos que así sea.

Después de pedir a las doncellas del Santuario que preparasen agua caliente para la enorme piscina que habitaba en el baño a disposición de la diosa Athena, Sasha ayudó a Agasha a mantenerse de pie. A cepillar su cabello para quitarle algunos residuos del agua negra y cenizas, así como guiarla hasta la piscina donde dejó que la florista relajase sus músculos recién recuperados.

Agasha inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de negarse a la invitación de Athena por zambullirse en agua caliente.

En los Campos Elíseos, había encontrado una recuperación automática. Nyx le había sanado sus heridas y como punto extra le había desprendido de la armadura. Ahora su cuerpo humano parecía resentir todo lo hecho en el Inframundo, desde sus saltos hasta cada una de las batallas que libró y venció casi por suerte.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sasha de forma delicada.

Ver a la diosa completamente desnuda junto a ella no le produjo nerviosismo a Agasha. Ya había visto a algunos dioses así por lo que terminó por acostumbrarse bastante rápido.

―La verdad no ―respondió Agasha siendo sincera―, esperaba quedarme con la señora Nyx. Vivir en los Campos Elíseos y ser su guerrera, justo como ella había deseado ―en sus ojos una notable tristeza apareció―. Pero no, el señor Érebo tuvo que refundirme en un sitio donde no me queda nada.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Agasha, aquí tienes amigos que llorarían por tu pérdida.

―Amigos que no están conmigo cuando necesito de un abrazo —miró con ojos llorosos el agua—, un consejo o una miserable sonrisa ―la voz de Agasha se quebró―, no tengo nada aquí. Sólo un trabajo pequeño, una casa pequeña en una vida pequeña. Aquí no soy nadie, no soy nada. Al menos con la señora Nyx pude haber sido más que una florista, una guerrera bajo sus órdenes.

―¿Aunque te haya pedido desencadenar el fin del mundo y tengas que enfrentarte a los Santos Dorados?

Apretando los puños, Agasha trató de controlar su boca. Estaba harta de oír eso. Sabía que la diosa Nyx podría desencadenar el próximo fin del mundo en una rabieta, pero ella sentía conocerla. Agasha había visto y presenciado su generosidad, por ella, Albafica de Piscis y ella vivían. Así que, con ese sentimiento de lealtad tan palpable en su corazón, Agasha comenzaba a odiar escuchar a todos a su alrededor referirse a Nyx como si hablasen de un animal rabioso.

―Ella no es una diosa de la bondad —reconoció—. Pero no me pediría algo así.

—Aún.

—Podría hablar con ella ―se aseguró Agasha―. La señora Nyx no es mala, ni completamente irracional. Ella sólo está sola.

―Y es sumamente peligrosa cuando se enoja.

―No lo haría si tan solo la dejasen en paz. ―Recordando la tristeza de Nyx, Agasha se dispuso a defender a su señora―. Aquí sólo soy una aldeana, ¡una florista! ¡¿Por qué habría de dejar mi lugar con la señora Nyx para estar aquí donde no soy nada para nadie?!

Aguantando las lágrimas, Agasha refundió su cabeza en el agua tratando de calmarse.

Sasha desvió la mirada.

―Él ―respondió pensando en su doceavo santo―, él muere por ti.

…

Dégel de Acuario se marchó a su casa prometiendo regresar por la mañana. Albafica se disculpó con él por los problemas que le ocasionó; desde su pleito con Kardia hasta el numerito que armó cuando Eros le lanzó la flecha. Dégel negó con la cabeza desligando el tema.

_»Todos hemos pasado por una etapa similar donde enloquecemos. Juzgarte me sería muy sencillo ya que no conozco tus motivos para reaccionar del modo en el que lo haces. Sin embargo, puedo comprender que durante toda tu vida has cargado tú solo con una pesada carga que, a la larga, sólo te hizo mucho daño _―lo miró con una empatía que Albafica sorprendió―. _A pesar de que no somos muy unidos, nuestro deber como Santos es permanecer al lado de nuestros compañeros en este tipo de situaciones. Sólo te puedo decir, Albafica, que ya no estás solo. Y te haría bien recordarlo._

Albafica se sintió poco capaz de agradecerle sus palabras. Pudo haberle retenido y confesarle que estaba destrozado por la pérdida de Agasha, que ansiaba morirse otra vez o de plano, transformarse en piedra y pedirle a alguien que lo destruyese para sacarlo de su miseria.

Lamentablemente hacer algo así sería deshonrar el sacrificio de Agasha. Sería como escupirle en la cara a su valeroso acto y no realmente estar en deuda con ella por arriesgarse a sacar su pútrida alma del Inframundo, que era donde pertenecía.

Así que sólo se mantendría acostado en su cama sin hacer algo realmente estúpido.

Físicamente, Dégel no había detectado nada anormal en él, su pulso estaba bien y su temperatura corporal ya estaba normalizada. Veía con claridad. No sentía dolor físico. El dolor emocional era otra cosa. Tampoco había problemas para respirar. El diagnóstico final fue que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Debía beber mucha agua y consumir alimentos ricos en hierro entre otros nutrientes para rehabilitar sus fuerzas.

―Dioses ―suspiró Albafica pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer en los próximos días.

Su mente ya no se hallaba confusa ni furiosa. Como si al abrir los ojos todas las dudas, el enojo y la frustración se hubiesen evaporado; como si una sanguijuela maligna atorada en su pecho finalmente se hubiese desprendido para dejarlo pensar mejor.

Ahora sí se hallaba algo avergonzado por todo, sí, incluso por haberle dado patadas a Kardia cuando éste lo molestó con sus chistes sin gracia.

Debía disculparse con todos por su comportamiento; con flecha de odio o sin ella, Albafica tuvo que aceptar que había obrado mal. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones y he aquí las consecuencias.

Pero para cuando recuperaba el hilo de sus pensamientos, éstos regresaban a Agasha.

…

Vistiendo una toga negra junto una capa del mismo color que cubría básicamente todo su cuerpo, Agasha se sentó en la mesa junto a Sasha mientras las doncellas traían el desayuno. Las órdenes de la diosa era que ninguna de ellas hablase de la inquilina en los aposentos, cualquiera que desobedeciese esa orden sería castigada y expulsada de Rodorio. Claramente ni el mismo Patriarca sabía que ella estaba viva.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Agasha resucitó y con ella un gran manojo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Ayer por la noche, mientras Sasha y ella hablaban sobre algunos temas vanos, y esperaban a que Érebo y Nyx terminasen de _hablar_, un Santo pidió audiencia con la diosa. Rápido, Agasha se ocultó atrás del trono de Sasha, mientras la diosa, un poco nerviosa por permitir que Agasha fuese descubierta, atendía lo más normal que pudiese al Santo, Sisyphus de Sagitario.

_»¿Qué ocurre, Sisyphus?_

El Santo prosiguió a darle los detalles de los últimos novatos sobresalientes, claramente Agasha percibió un suave tono de alivio en Sasha cuando la diosa tuvo noticias del Santo de Pegaso, Tenma. La oyó sonreír con gusto al oír que él pronto regresaría a Rodorio con noticias de su última misión a lo que el Santo de Oro siguió relatando pasando por otros Santos que igual que Tenma se hallaban fuera de Grecia y ya estaban dando noticias satisfactorias de éxito.

Lo normal.

O eso hasta que Sisyphus entró en detalle sobre sus colegas.

Shion estaba ocupado reparando armaduras después de varias semanas de no hacerlo. Hasgard de Tauro se hallaba entrenando con firmeza a sus aprendices. El Santo de Géminis se encontraba aún en la Isla Kanon, pero al menos ya había dado señales de vida y reportaba haberse hecho cargo de algunos maleantes que planeaban usar dicha isla para sus actos ilícitos.

_»Todo está en orden en la isla desde entonces _—selló Sisyphus el tema.

Manigoldo de Cáncer estaba de viaje en Italia pues el Patriarca señaló que había una amenaza ahí, supuestamente un grupo ocultista que sacrificaba personas en honor al dios Apolo. Manigoldo se llevó con él a Kardia de Escorpio pues este último declaraba que se hallaba inspirado para pelear, ¿y qué mejor que esos dos para poner orden en poco tiempo?

Regulus de Leo últimamente había encontrado muy divertidos sus paseos por Rodorio, lo que de cierto modo ayudó a calmar a los habitantes después del desastre ocasionado por Nyx, Psique y compañía. Asmita de Virgo meditaba como siempre. Dohko partiría esa noche a China en una pequeña misión encomendada por el Patriarca.

El Cid estaba entrenando y aguardando en su posición como era su deber y por último, él mismo, en cuanto Manigoldo y Kardia regresasen para ocupar sus puestos, partiría a la Isla de Andrómeda para hacer una visita rutinaria y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

Sasha y Agasha tuvieron una pregunta en la cabeza que más tarde la diosa expuso.

_»¿Y qué hay de Albafica?_

Sisyphus dijo que él mantenía las rosas envenenadas en forma, salía muy temprano a entrenar y regresaba sin ninguna alteración. A decir verdad ese mismo era el reporte que el Patriarca Sage traía de él desde que Albafica retomó sus deberes en el Santuario.

_»¿Entonces… él está bien?_

Sisyphus bajó la cabeza.

_»Qué haga lo de siempre y que esté bien son dos cosas distintas, mi señora _―respondió pidiendo permiso para regresar a la Casa de Sagitario.

Una vez que Sisyphus se fue, Agasha salió de su escondite para encontrarse con Sasha. El humor y la calma entre ellas habían desaparecido. La muchacha de cabello color lila de pronto dijo que debía ver al Patriarca a lo que Agasha sólo pudo mover la cabeza y sentir con un mal sentimiento en el pecho, retirarse en su alcoba y no dejar de pensar en el hombre que ella había salvado del hades.

Esta mañana Agasha despertó con los ojos casi rojos debido al poco sueño. Ajena a ello, Sasha pidió a las doncellas servir el desayuno y ahora se encontraban las dos juntas comiendo en silencio luego de que se encontrasen y se diesen los buenos días.

―¿Qué tiene el señor Albafica? ―preguntó Agasha bajando los cubiertos en su plato con comida sin terminar.

―¿Por qué preguntas? ―quiso saber Sasha, haciéndose la desentendida.

La diosa no había dicho nada ni insinuado el mal estado emocional en el que Albafica estaba al creer que Agasha había muerto, pero se había prometido que Agasha vería que su vida era algo de suma importancia para el Santo de Piscis, aun si para ello, Sasha no tuviese que decírselo en persona. Agasha tenía que sentirlo, y verlo, por sí misma.

―Es decir… él… su rutina… ―la chica se acomodó un mechón de cabello―. Algo tiene… yo. ¿Acaso hay algo mal con él desde que resucitó? ―quiso saber no queriendo dar indicios de que su enorme malestar iba porque no podía soportar que él estuviese pasándola mal.

Sasha bebió un poco de jugo en una copa.

―Él está bien ―musitó haciendo que Agasha arqueara una ceja―. ¿Acaso no oíste a Sisyphus?

―Sí ―insistió―, lo oí diciendo que _hacer lo mismo y estar bien no eran iguales. _Por eso me preocupo.

―Escucha, Agasha. Mis Santos son independientes los unos de los otros, y aunque quisiera, no podría ayudarlos cuando se encuentren con situaciones personales difíciles. No suelen hablar conmigo cuando tienen ese tipo de problemas, así que no sé si Albafica esté bien o no.

Suspirando agobiada, Agasha tomó agua y se levantó de la mesa.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Necesito hablar con Nyx…

―Ella aún está con Érebo.

―Y yo ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia ―espetó Agasha―. No puedo estar aquí encerrada día y noche, además, si el señor Albafica no está bien y a nadie aquí le importa, voy a ir personalmente con él.

―Lo que dijo Psique…

―Por eso intentaré llamar a la señora Nyx ―insistió Agasha―, no voy a quedarme parada a esperar. Y no intente detenerme.

Agasha pensó que había molestado a Sasha con su altanería, pero apenas se fue, la joven diosa sonrió con diversión por finalmente darle a la florista un buen motivo para dejar de pensar en morir para ascender como Sỹdixx tan pronto. Ella sabía que Albafica aún seguía muy deprimido por la pérdida de la chica, por eso mismo le había dado a la muchachita un fuerte indicio de que su vida realmente le importaba a él y a otras personas más, que aunque no eran muchas, realmente la valoraban.

Por ejemplo, el Patriarca declaraba que la mujer llamada Tábata y sus hijos estaban enterados por boca de Regulus que Agasha _estaba muerta_ y que por motivos oficiales esa información debía ser clasificada, lo que quería decir, nada de funerales ni en absoluto de esparcir dicha noticia.

Cualquiera que preguntase por ella, la respuesta era: "salió de viaje", ¿cuándo iba a regresar? "Nadie sabe nada".

La mujer lo comprendió a medias, pero sus hijos no tanto. Edesia lloraba mucho, los niños también lo hacían (a escondidas de su madre y hermana) lo que daba a entender que Agasha tenía amigos muy buenos y un hombre que sufrían por ella.

Era sólo cuestión de horas para que la chica se diese cuenta que no estaba sola.

«Ojalá Nyx y Érebo hayan terminado ya» pensó Sasha con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

…

Agasha llevaba varios minutos caminando en círculos por los aposentos que Athena le había prestado, quería llamar a la señora Nyx pero en su corazón presentía el peligro inminente de encontrarse con su señora molesta, irritada por su intervención. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! El señor Albafica aguardaba por confort y no pensaba hacerlo esperar.

¡Al diablo con lo demás!

¿Por qué a nadie parecía importarle si él estaba bien o no?

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No había lugar para la cobardía!

―¡S-señora Nyx! ―chilló cual perrito asustado. Soltó aire, sacudió el sudor de sus manos y volvió a alzar la voz―: ¡Señora Nyx!

Durante varios tortuosos minutos, Agasha gritó el nombre de su ama con insistencia. En todas esas veces fue ignorada; hasta que se quedó sin voz y la tarde pegaba en su punto más alto, la joven suspiró por última vez, sentándose. Estaba agotada.

Le costó acumular saliva para refrescar su garganta, pudo haber ido por agua, pero la luz del sol pegaba por casi todos los rincones del Santuario y siendo franca, Agasha tenía muy en cuenta las palabras de Psique con respecto a luz solar desde que antier se percató de que sus _nuevos ojos _eran un tanto sensibles al brillo que se apreciaba en la Tierra, más cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Sólo cuando el sol caía, Agasha era capaz de escapar al balcón y mirar con un aire triste el cielo que sabía, no compartía con su señora Nyx.

Pero por otro lado, se preguntaba con fervor si Albafica admiraba las mismas estrellas que ella. ¿Al menos le interesará?

Un momento.

―Cuando el sol cae ―masculló pensando en que si bien Apolo era un ferviente destructor de criaturas nocturnas, ¿ella tendría el campo libre para visitar al señor Albafica cuando el sol baje?

Pudo habérselo planteado a la señorita Sasha, pero Agasha no quería que nadie interviniese en su misión. Después de todo, sólo bajaría al doceavo templo, una vez asegurándose de que él estuviese bien regresaría. Y hasta entonces quizás la señora Nyx y el señor Érebo la aceptasen como una Sỹdixx, dejándola regresar con ellos a los Campos Elíseos.

Primero se aseguraría de que el señor Albafica estuviese bien.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Otro dato de las Sydixx revelado, el ejército que conformaban ellas y las Brydixx se llamó "__**Obscuratus**__". ¿Saben? Busqué un nombre apropiado en español, pero me dio por buscar uno el latín poco después jajaja yo y mis ansias por complicarme la vida. Escribí "eclipce" en el traductor de Google y me apareció "et ebscuratus". Me gustó, sin embargo, luego busqué sencillamente "obscuratus" en Google y me aparecía un tipo de insecto que parecía un zancudo jajaja. Detalles que merecen ser compartidos, ¿no creen? Jajaja._

_Seee, qué no se me note que estoy a todo lo que doy para terminar este fic. La verdad me está tomando demasiado tiempo. Además de que se supone que ya debería haber actualizado **"El deseo de la amazona", **fic el cual me falta. _

_UUUUIIII me muero por subir el siguiente fic de la saga. La verdad es que me he estado emocionando mucho con ella, además de que muchas cosas se aproximan, tantas que me cuesta ordenarlas jajaja._

_En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo. _

_Una pregunta: **¿quiénes vienen de Wattpad? **_

_En esa página ya se descontinuó el fic. Recuerden que estos son los capítulos finales y sólo pueden ser leídos aquí. Ni en AO3 ni en Wattpad ni en FanficEs. Sólo Fanfiction. _

_¡Gracias por leer! Su apoyo es invaluable para mí._

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	24. XXII - Pacífico Aroma

**•**

* * *

XXII

**Pacífico Aroma**

* * *

.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde para arrepentirse, Agasha ya había salido del Santuario con éxito, luego de hacerle pensar a la señorita Sasha que estaba lista para irse a dormir. Disfrazada con una toga de doncella que tomó (prestada) esa noche, de entre un montón de ropa tendida (la cual seguía algo húmeda) y una sábana blanca cubriendo su cabeza, Agasha bajó con resquemor las escaleras, pensando en que estaba exagerando y era imposible que el señor Albafica estuviese en mal estado de algún tipo.

Según el Santo de Sagitario, él no estaba teniendo problemas físicos…

_»No significa que está bien_.

¡No! Agasha debía asegurarse.

«¡Vamos, cobarde!» exclamó para sí misma. Apretó la sábana sobre su pecho y continuó descendiendo tratando de no temblar mientras andaba.

Temía que en cualquier momento el Patriarca o alguno de los otros Santos Dorados la encontrasen infraganti y empezasen un exhaustivo interrogatorio acompañado de miradas irritadas y silencios incómodos. O peor, que el sol repentinamente saliese y la hiciera polvo.

«Sólo verás si está bien, y ya, no tienes que hablar con él» se dijo tragando saliva. Además, él siempre la ha ignorado cuando no llevaba una patética sábana encima, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que algo fuese diferente ahora? No es como si las doncellas fuesen de su gusto o ya habría de ellas muchas alardeando de eso.

Por eso en lo que a los demás respectaba, Agasha era una doncella más. Una doncella muda.

Dejando escapar aire de sus pulmones con lentitud en un intento de apaciguar su alterado corazón, Agasha se encontró con la escalinata que guiaba a la Casa de Piscis. Aunque adornada con frondosas flores rojas que, ella sabía, estaban envenenadas para proteger la entrada al Santuario como un último recurso de defensa, la doceava casa se veía bastante intimidante.

¿Le haría a ella algún daño siendo una Sỹdixx atrapada en carne humana?

¿Eso quería decir que…?

Sin que Agasha lo viese venir, el camino de rosas se abrió paso con suavidad para dejar libres las escaleras.

El corazón de Agasha se paralizó. ¿Acaso sabría el señor Albafica que ella estaba ahí?

«Estoy disfrazada de doncella» pensó rápido, «es posible que eso pase con aquellos que no sean una amenaza para el Santuario». Además, ella iba para abajo, no con la señorita Athena.

Tragando saliva, Agasha fue bajando con temor de que de pronto las flores le jugasen sucio y se uniesen formando dos hermosas paredes que la aplastarían entre veneno y espinas. Pero esa posibilidad sólo habitó en su imaginación, pues hasta que pisó el último escalón, las rosas volvieron a su posición con la misma velocidad lenta con la que se apartaron.

Iba a darles las gracias por dejarla ir sin heridas, pero luego recordó que se vería ridícula hablándole a las flores. No es como si no hubiese hecho ese tipo de cosas antes, siendo una florista desde la cuna. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien la viese haciendo eso? La tomaría como una loca. Lo que mejor era agradecerles con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza e irse sin intentar dañarlas.

Con pasos pequeños como temblorosos, Agasha caminó lento hasta el interior de la Casa de Piscis.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido ahí, la chica vio que el templo estaba imperturbable. Sin una roca fuera de su sitio. Sin nada que declarase que hace pocos días, tanto el guardián de ese sitio, como ella misma, estuvieron muertos y combatiendo contra distintos monstruos para salvarse mutuamente.

Agasha tragó saliva ante algunos recuerdos de Albafica que se llevó consigo en su propia memoria cuando mantuvo el alma del hombre resguardada adentro de la suya.

Cuando Lugonis de Piscis vivía…

Bajando la cabeza, Agasha se mantuvo en medio de la Casa de Piscis.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó sintiéndose bastante mal por traer a su cabeza memorias que no eran suyas.

Desde que volvió al Santuario de los Campos Elíseos, y supo que algunos recuerdos del santo de piscis se habían quedado con ella, Agasha se decidió a no indagar más en el pasado del señor Albafica, pues lo consideraba un atrevimiento y una falta a su privacidad. Ahora se atrevía a fallar a su juramento, trayendo a su presente, la imagen del maestro de Albafica.

Para variar, estaba haciendo algo que nadie le pidió que hiciese.

¿Qué se proponía estando aquí?

«Esto es una ridiculez», apretó las manos fuertemente; sintiéndose indigna.

Diablos, ¿por qué su inseguridad había vuelto? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

«Yo no puedo ofrecerle confort», por muy pesimista que sonase, eso era cierto. Ella ya lo había intentado antes, cuando se supone que su sangre envenenada era un problema para él, y de nada sirvió, ¿qué sería diferente ahora que quizás esto era algo que quizás él no compartiría nunca con ella o siquiera con sus compañeros?

Derrotada antes de siquiera intentarlo, Agasha se dispuso a dar la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, los dioses no estaban de su lado esta noche.

―¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

Enderezándose como una columna más del templo, Agasha tuvo que reconocer que era demasiado ingenua.

Podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero ella no superaría tan fácilmente el amor que quemaba en su corazón por Albafica de Piscis. Menos en tan poco tiempo. En su interior, una _Agasha mala _se reía con euforia por tal mentira. Jamás podría olvidarlo, su rechazo le dolía, aun así, la joven se mantuvo firme. O lo más que pudo dada su actual postura.

Aunque… si tuviese que elegir, con toda la honestidad de la que era poseedora, Agasha prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a los guardianes del Círculo de la Violencia usando sólo un tenedor como arma, a tener que darle la cara a Albafica otra vez, sobre todo ahora que se supone que estaba muerta para todos; incluso él.

―¿Te hice una pregunta? ―espetó Albafica de Piscis acercándose, con la armadura puesta, el sonido que hacía al caminar le delataba.

Oh, oh.

Si hablaba se descubriría a sí misma, si no hablaba él la giraría y entonces se verían otra vez.

¿Y qué tal si él consideraba sus _nuevos ojos _como algo repulsivo? Es decir, a Agasha le encantaban, pero… ¿qué tal si a él le parecían de horror?

Chillando como un ratón, Agasha tembló ante una fuerte mano posándose sobre su hombro izquierdo.

―¿Quién eres? ―masculló él con un tono tan grave y tosco que Agasha sintió un retortijón en su vientre.

Ella estuvo tentada a lamerse los labios. Abrió la boca y balbuceó:

―Yo…

_¡Huye!_

De un rápido, nada planeado y ágil movimiento, Agasha se desprendió de la sábana y del agarre de Albafica sobre ella. Sin importarle que el Santo de la siguiente Casa la viese, corrió hasta la salida de Piscis donde esperaba un resguardo ante tal presión sobre su cabeza.

Una pena para ella, pues Albafica no pensaba dejar ir a alguien que se haya negado a identificarse.

Por la vestidura, Albafica dedujo que ella era una doncella, ¿pero por qué una doncella se cubriría así su cara? A menos que fuese una espía, ¿y salida de dónde? Él mismo acababa de ascender desde Aries y no había visto señales de que alguien viese a una doncella como ella. Además, el toque de queda de las doncellas de Athena era a las 8:00pm y actualmente deberían ser aproximadamente las 11:00pm.

Por otro lado, ¿qué era este pequeño cosmos que sentía provenir de ella? Era muy débil, pero algo en esa pequeña se le hizo… familiar. Su primer pensamiento respecto a eso le dejó frío ya que era algo completamente imposible. El segundo lo pensamiento lo puso en alerta, ¿sería una enemiga?

Albafica no estaba de humor para juegos. Así que, usando su inhumana velocidad, él logró alcanzar a la intrusa sin ninguna dificultad. En vez de golpearla o someterla en el piso, lanzó su propio cosmos a modo de ventisca para hacerla caer al piso de pecho.

Completamente atrapada y adolorida por el golpe, Agasha tuvo que admitir para sí misma que fue muy tonta al creer que podría dejarlo atrás sólo corriendo, porque apenas vio la salida cerca, sintió la ventisca del cosmos de Albafica golpeando sus piernas para detenerla en seco. Sus pechos resintieron ese golpe al igual que sus manos y rodillas, las cuales se rasparon.

Aguantando el dolor lo mejor que pudo Agasha se incorporó lento, quedando arrodillada con las manos sobre el piso, respirando agitada, con todo su cabello sobre su rostro como si fuese un alma en pena.

_Auch._

Diablos, su mejilla derecha también había impactado contra el piso y encontrado un nuevo mejor amigo.

Para poner las cosas peor, ella oyó que los pasos de Albafica se detenían a pocos centímetros de ella por su espalda. No tuvo el coraje de levantar siquiera la mirada. Para variar, la luz de la luna atravesó los aposentos de Piscis hasta donde estaban ambos.

Ella completamente rendida a lo inevitable, él mirándola desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y un curioso deseo por recordar esa melena castaña en alguna doncella que haya visto antes. Albafica no encontró ninguna salvo a una joven de 22 años… pero esa muchacha no tenía el cabello lacio sino rizado.

Agasha temblaba fuertemente. Se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que podría ir al templo de Piscis y no ser descubierta. Jamás se habría imaginado que su estrategia de usar una sábana sería eludida tan pronto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debió haber mantenido su trasero en el Santuario.

Porque claro, estaba hablando de querer engañar a un Santo Dorado. Qué tonta e impulsiva había sido.

Albafica miró a la chica; pequeña, delgada, cabello castaño y lacio hasta la cintura, toga blanca típica de las doncellas, pies descalzos y manos temblorosas.

―No te lo repetiré de nuevo: ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi templo?

Controlando los latidos de su corazón como mejor que pudo, Agasha tragó saliva. Inhaló profundo sabiendo que Albafica se había puesto frente a ella, finalmente decidió dejar de huir y temer.

No era tan cobarde ni tan tonta como para intentar correr de nuevo.

Ruborizada como nerviosa, cerró los puños sobre su regazo y los párpados, debido a aquel miedo irracional que ella tenía por las ideas contrariadas sobre dejarlo contemplar sus ojos. No quería que lo primero que ella viese de Albafica fuese una mueca horrorizada o asqueada por esa _nueva apariencia_.

Acumulando su valor, lentamente fue alzando la cabeza para permitirle a Albafica verle la cara.

―Sinceramente ―susurró la chica con temor―, no lo sé. ―Apretó con fuerza los párpados, no quería saber qué cara estaba poniendo al mirarla.

¿La consideraría una traidora? ¿Una infame por haberle hecho pensar que estaba muerta? ¿Le provocaría algo verla viva? No eran nada, fueron amantes una noche y eso fue todo, luego él quiso apartarla de su vida.

Él no tenía motivos para enojarse ni para alegrarse de que estuviese viva, ¿o sí?

Apretando más las uñas sobre sus palmas, Agasha tragó saliva ante la sensación de unos fríos dedos delineando su nariz, pasando por los pómulos, dibujando líneas imaginarias sobre sus mejillas y acabando por toquetear sus labios.

Un susto enorme la asaltó cuando oyó la armadura haciendo un fuerte sonido ante las rodillas de Albafica cayendo al piso.

―¿A… Agasha?

Ladeando el rostro, Agasha trató de apartarse de él, pero una segunda mano se afianzó a su cara impidiéndole escapar de él.

―No puede… ―susurraba en un tono de voz que ella desconoció.

Él acariciaba su rostro sin poder creerlo. Agasha dejó que el calor inundase sus mejillas, coloreándolas aún más de rojo carmesí.

―Señor Albafica… yo…

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que ambos se separaran.

Agasha (aun en cuerpo humano) se levantó al igual que Albafica y se dispuso a pelear con todo lo que tuviese a la mano… básicamente nada, pero pronto ambos bajaron la guardia cuando vieron a Nyx sollozando.

O al menos, Agasha supo que era ella y no quería que Albafica pensase que era una enemiga. Así que se apresuró al encuentro con la diosa, sin embargo, detuvo sus pies en seco al verla bien y darse cuenta que la diosa en serio no conocía el pudor.

―¡Se-señora Nyx! ―exclamó sonrojada. Escandalizada.

Nyx estaba desnuda de sus grandes senos y apenas cubierta por la falda de la toga transparente que se afianzaba pobremente de la ancha cintura. Lucía muy agitada pero no tan enfadada como Agasha la imaginaba.

―¡Mi esposo me dijo lo que había hecho! ―exclamó dolorida―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y en medio del sexo! ¡Ya se me hacía raro que quisiera complacerme tanto! ―apretó sus manos con enojo―, no puede ser. Y tan feliz que estaba por tenerte, ¡Agasha!

Dando unos pasos atrás, Agasha trató de eludir el abrazo asfixiante de Nyx, pero fue imposible. La diosa la atrapó. Agasha intentó no sentirse incómoda por el sudor que sentía provenir de la piel de su diosa… pero como con lo del abrazo, fue una tarea inútil. Sobre todo, cuando pensó en lo que Érebo y ella pudieron haber estado haciendo en estos cuatro días.

―¡Agasha! ¡Mi niña! ―lloriqueó dramáticamente, alzándola y meciéndola de un lado a otro como si le hablase a su cachorro.

Pronto, Érebo, apenas cubierto con una toga similar a la que Agasha le vio en el Inframundo, separó a ambas y tomó el brazo de Nyx.

―Deja de temer ―le dijo apresurado a Agasha―. Tus ojos lucen así porque eres una Sỹdixx con cuerpo humano, una vez que tu alma se acostumbre eso sólo pasará cuando caiga el sol así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Tus ojos volverán a ser _normales_.

―¡Érebo! ―gritó Nyx indignada, pero sin intentar zafarse de él.

―Tú calla ―le espetó a su esposa y luego regresó su mirada a Agasha―. Una vez que mueras tu alma regresará a nosotros, podrás vivir hasta ser una anciana sin preocuparte por la luz del sol. Mientras vivas en piel humana no hay necesidad de temerle al marica de Apolo.

―Érebo ―gruñó Nyx.

―Y si deseas tener hijos tampoco es un dilema, el poder de una Sỹdixx se concentra en su alma no en sus genes, así que puedes aparearte como un conejo sin problemas. ¿Qué más?

―¡No! —gritó Nyx muy enfadada—, ¡yo vine a llevarme a mi niña conmigo!

Antes de que Nyx se abalanzara sobre Agasha de nuevo, Érebo la abrazó por la espalda, conteniendo la fuerza de su esposa.

―¡Suéltame!

―Por otro lado, te aviso que como con lo de tus ojos, el poder de Sỹdixx en tu interior sólo podrás usarlo por un límite de tiempo cuando caiga el sol mientras seas una humana. Bajo la luz, no podrás hacer nada que no haría una débil mortal… ¡recuerda eso antes de lanzarte de cabeza en un risco!

―¡¿Qué un risco?! ¡¿Agasha pensabas lanzarte por un risco?!

―¡No, mujer! ―gritó Érebo conteniéndola―. ¡Fue una expresión!

―¡Tú y tus estupideces!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Érebo se llevó a Nyx consigo a quién sabe dónde. Los dos desaparecieron en una nube oscura.

Otra vez solos, Agasha se llevó una mano a la nuca luego de limpiar el sudor que Nyx había dejado sobre ella con la toga que usaba, riendo nerviosamente trató de aligerar el ambiente, sobre todo porque hace unos momentos Érebo le dijo que, si quería, podía aparearse como un conejo.

―Ellos dos son buenos ―se rio con los ojos cerrados―, cuesta acostumbrarse a su…

_"Mal humor"_ quedó atrapado en sus labios cuando Albafica se abrazó a su cuerpo.

―¿Se-señor Albafica? ―musitó cuando las manos del hombre viajaron por su espalda hasta su cintura y nuca.

Ella tragó saliva llevando sus propias manos a los hombros cubiertos por la fría armadura. Aún a través de ella Agasha sintió una conexión muy especial en ese abrazo.

Fuerte, necesitado, apasionado.

Agasha sonrió con fervor al instante en el que él se encargó de levantarla en brazos para poder meter su nariz en el interior de su cuello, inhalando con fuerza. Completamente embargada por la emoción, Agasha inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso libre.

Con un instinto casi animal, Agasha probó abrazar las caderas de Albafica con sus piernas sin dejar de degustar la sensación que le provocaba el roce de sus labios y las masculinas manos recorriendo su piel por encima de la toga.

De una manera que ella no se pudo explicar, Albafica la apartó de sí y la bajó al piso. Dio un par de pasos atrás y la miró con un semblante que ella no supo descifrar.

_Oh, rayos._

¿Acaso fue demasiado imprudente? ¿Malinterpretó algo otra vez?

Arqueando una ceja, Agasha se dio cuenta que él veía sus ojos con mucha atención. Tímida, bajó la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos con los párpados y las manos.

«Lo sabía, mis ojos lo perturban», y claro, esos ojos se veían bien en una diosa tan hermosa como Nyx. ¿Qué esperaba ella siendo una humana mortal que ni por asomo era tan bonita como la deidad? Seguro parecía un cadáver o algo peor.

Albafica pasó una mano por su propia cabellera tratando de dilucidar si esto era un sueño u otra de sus salvajes alucinaciones donde encontraba a una Agasha sonriente para él.

Pero no era así, y supo que Érebo era el mismo dios que recordaba; llevándose a la diosa excéntrica de enormes pechos que ahora reconocía como Nyx y cuyos ojos eran los mismos que Agasha tenía en vez de los verdes que a él tanto le atormentaron en los pocos sueños que se había permitido tener.

Sin embargo, su aroma era el mismo, incluso su cuerpo era calor puro, su temblor y esa baja estatura… ¡era Agasha! ¿Cómo podía ser posible cuando hace poco él mismo se enteró por su Ilustrísima que al pasarse el plazo que su alma tenía para regresar a su cuerpo, los huesos y piel de la chica se habían hecho cenizas en el agua oscura?

Apenas Sage se fue de sus aposentos, Albafica cumplió al pie de la letra con todos sus deberes… luego se encerró en sus aposentos donde derramó lágrimas silenciosas debido al dolor fresco que aún punzaba sangrante en su corazón. A la mañana siguiente su espalda y trasero resintieron las horas que había estado sentado, apoyado en la puerta… sin embargo eso no le importó.

El dolor físico no se comparaba al emocional. Al sangrado de su corazón herido por la usencia de la chica.

Y pensar que ella estaba… ¿acaso la diosa Athena y su Ilustrísima lo habían engañado?

Su alma anhelaba respuestas, así que dispuesto a conseguirlas todas, Albafica se acercó para tomar las manos de Agasha y obligarla a destapar su cara para él.

―Mírame ―ordenó con fuerza.

―No puedo… ―suspiró ella―, mis ojos no son… normales.

―Mírame, Agasha.

Ella podría ser una _S__ỹ__dixx _o lo que fuese, pero él era un Santo Dorado y nada de eso venía al caso.

Albafica, el hombre, necesitaba de sólo una cosa para sentirse en paz y era que la mujer bajo el nombre de Agasha fuese sincera por primera vez con él desde que se volvieron a ver.

Ante la insistencia de Albafica, Agasha fue abriendo sus párpados poco a poco hasta que éstos se encontraron con los ojos azulados.

―Se-señor Albafica…

―¿Cómo es posible? ―todavía anonadado, él apretó un poco sus manos sobre las de Agasha―, el Patriarca me dijo que habías muerto. ¡Todos lo dijeron!

Con un fuerte nudo en su garganta, Agasha jamás había visto tal dolor en la cara del hombre, sólo en los recuerdos que éste involuntariamente le entregó y sólo así, dudaba haber visto algo semejante antes en él.

―Así fue… pero…

—¿Pero? —la incitó susurrando. Seguía ansioso.

—Hace poco… el señor Érebo me devolvió a la vida ―ella no quiso ahondar en detalles puesto que eso podría enojar al señor Albafica, sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar cabos sueltos en esta historia.

―¿Hace cuánto?

―E-eso no…

―¡¿Hace cuánto?! —gritó sin demanda, gritó con necesidad.

Con un profundo ardor en su pecho, desviando la mirada, Agasha respondió en un suave y avergonzado susurro:

―Cuatro días.

Sin que ella se percatase de nada, Albafica cerró los ojos, lento pero fuerte. El golpe había sido duro.

_4 días_.

Días que él creyó lo opuesto, días en los que guardó luto por ella.

¡¿Acaso ella se estaba burlando?!

―Estabas viva ―farfulló con enojo, abriendo los ojos para posarlos sobre ella.

―Tenía prohibido salir del Santuario ―soltó Agasha su última arma que podría usar como excusa.

Ella sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, no quería admitir que en el fondo siempre supo que podía bajar a verlo durante alguna de las noches anteriores, pero tenía miedo. Tanto de admitirlo como de no hacerlo. Tenía miedo a seguir siendo rechazada. Estaba cansada de eso.

―Tenías prohibido ―se burló él ácidamente, soltándola. Agasha movió los dedos en un deseo inesperado de alcanzar los suyos, cosa que logró.

―Y tenía miedo.

―¿Miedo?

―Sí.

Decirle a Albafica exactamente a qué temía Agasha sería como si un guajolote tratase de explicarle a un perro de caza por qué no debería destazarlo y comérselo. Ella dudaba que él pudiese entenderla o más bien, que pudiese entenderla y aun así decidiese juzgarla como Agasha sabía que merecía.

En todo caso, ¿por qué se sentía como si tuviese que decírselo todo?

Ellos dos no eran nada.

―No quiero hablar ―esta vez ella quiso soltarlo e irse, pero Albafica fue más rápido y fuerte por lo que no le costó nada obligarla a mantenerse en su sitio, aferrándose a sus muñecas de mujer―. Basta ya.

―¿Basta? ―musitó él apretando su agarre, sin hacerle daño―. Has estado viva durante todo este tiempo… y yo no he dejado de sentirme miserable por pensar que habías muerto… ¿y tú dices "basta ya"?

―¿Por qué habrías de sentirte así? ―preguntó Agasha aún sin poder verlo a la cara―, al final solo yo morí, ¿o no?

―¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ¿Qué tu vida no vale nada? ―espetó enojado.

―Digo que no deberías sentirte afectado por lo que me pase. Es todo.

Ella estuvo a punto de reafirmar que, en efecto, no sentía que su vida valiese la pena. Sin embargo, él acababa de afirmar que se había sentido miserable por su muerte.

―¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo sentir o no?

―Nadie ―aceptó Agasha―, y ese es el punto. Yo no soy nadie.

―¿Entonces _nadie _salvó mi vida? ¿_Nadie _descendió desde los Campos Elíseos para sacar mi putrefacta alma del hades? ¿Yo desnudé lo poco que me quedaba de corazón a _nadie_? ¿Eso intentas decirme?

Agasha no entendía por qué todo lo que él decía le producían unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Quizás era porque aún tras su fachada de santo severo, había un hombre herido por su culpa.

¿Acaso Albafica estaba… interesado en ella? ¿Le habría tomado algo de cariño? ¿Cuándo habría sido eso?

―Entonces dígame usted, ¿qué soy? ―Con un nudo en su garganta, Agasha levantó la vista para observarlo. En esta ocasión Albafica no desvió ni menguó su mirada―. ¿Qué soy?

Él descendió sus manos hacia las de ella y dio un suave apretón.

―Es triste.

―¿Eh?

―Es triste ―repitió con una mirada afligida―. Es triste que no puedas ver lo que otros sí. Incluso Nyx pudo detectar lo que te hace valer más que cualquier otra cosa. Qué tú seas la única ciega… es triste.

Lágrimas pesadas bajaron con rapidez por sus ojos oscuros.

―No entiendo… no entiendo nada.

Albafica sonrió tristemente recordando la noche en la que se entregó a Agasha por primera vez.

―Pero lo entenderás.

Desprendiéndose de su armadura por cuenta propia, Albafica tomó la cabeza de Agasha y la puso sobre su pecho. Quería que ella oyese su corazón, ese que latía gracias a su valentía. A su destreza. Él deseaba que Agasha se diese cuenta que su vida no tenía precio y nadie tenía que decirle quien era ella, eso debía descubrirlo por sí misma.

Rendida a su mar de emociones, Agasha lloró sobre su pecho, lo abrazó fuertemente del torso y para deleite de Albafica, ella no se apartó cuando él comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Le hubiese gustado pegar su mejilla a la coronilla de la muchacha, pero para hacer eso tendría que flexionar mucho las rodillas. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era más que notable cosa que le produjo mucha gracia.

Sentirla así, junto a él, despejó su mente, su alma y su corazón. Él aun no terminaba de entender lo que sentía al tenerla a su lado, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería que ella se marchase de nuevo.

No ahora que veía el infierno en el que se convertía vivir sin su luz. La falta que le hacía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Oír su voz, su risa. Apreciar el brillo inocente de sus ojos.

Creyendo que después de una larga charla con calma, toda duda y enfado quedaría en el pasado, Agasha se sonrojó y saltó en su sitio cuando sitió las manos del Santo descender de su cabeza para bajar a su espalda y dar suaves masajes en círculos.

―Lo lamento ―musitó ella. ¿Por qué exactamente? Agasha no sabría decirlo con claridad.

Albafica negó con la cabeza.

―No, soy yo quien debe disculpase. Puse tu vida en peligro al acercarme a ti. Debí haberte dejado en paz…

―Estaría muerta en la acera o bañada en mi propio vómito. Por favor, ¿podemos dejarlo en que ambos lo sentimos?

Él sonrió.

―De acuerdo. Aunque aún tienes mucho que explicar.

Agasha frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Mmm, no sé. Empezando por dónde aprendiste a pelear.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que incluso había dejado de sollozar. Con su cara húmeda y sus ojos rojos, Agasha no se esperó esa pregunta. Wow… un Santo Dorado se había percatado de sus habilidades en combate; eso hacía que se sonrojase, sí, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Cuántos tonos de rojo había alcanzado su rostro esa noche?

―Es-es qué y-yo, f-fue la… la… la arm-armadura.

―La armadura no hace nada que su portador no pueda ―con una mano secó las lágrimas sobrantes en una de sus mejillas.

―N-no lo sa-sabía ―aspiró fuerte la mucosa que ya se había formado en su nariz.

Albafica sonrió.

―Érebo dijo que tus habilidades de Sỹdixx se presentan sólo por las noches, supongo que en algún momento tendré la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

―Mmm, no sé ―Agasha tembló ante esa idea―. Imaginarlo pateándome el trasero en una pelea no es una imagen que yo quisiera llevarme a mi cama.

―¿Y qué tal la mía?

Alcanzando el que debía ser el tono de rojo absoluto, las mejillas de Agasha se encendieron furiosamente y su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa pequeña pregunta.

―¿C-cómo?

―No voy a dejarte ir, Agasha ―advirtió apartando unos cabellos de la cara de la chica.

La chica sonrió aún con un poco de nerviosismo.

―Yo no vine hasta acá para que me dejase ir.

Ella misma llevó sus manos a la cara de Albafica, luego apretó un poco los labios.

―Debo decirle que si quiere que lo bese va a tener que agacharse porque yo aún no sé volar.

Soltando la primera risa verdadera de toda su vida, Albafica hizo lo que Agasha le pidió, juntando su frente con la suya.

―No te preocupes, ya te enseñaré. ―Entonces fue él quien la besó.

Sin prisas, sin temor ni dudas. Este beso podría ser uno donde sólo hubiesen juntado sus labios, más no significase que fuese uno vacío. De hecho, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la propia Agasha abriese su boca para aprisionar el labio superior del Santo.

―Señor Albafica ―musitó sobre su piel―. Quiero hacerle el amor.

Al abrir sus ojos y ver en los de Agasha una sinceridad palpable, Albafica se limitó tomarla de la cintura y besarla esta vez con más fuerza. Él también quería, no, más bien, anhelaba hacerle el amor.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Cambios mínimos en este capítulo, que es uno de los más cortos del fic a pesar de que pasa de las 4,000 palabras jajaja. Unas cuántas modificaciones en los diálogos y algunos detalles extra a la caída de Agasha provocada por Albafica. Eso y la mención de cuando él siente un pequeño cosmos proviniendo de ella. Fuera de ahí, nada nuevo que reportar._

_¡Ya casi terminamos! Un capítulo; más el epílogo, y continuaremos con un nuevo fic para la saga!_

_¡Gracias por leer! Su apoyo es invaluable para mí._

_**maryancastro90**: bienvenida a Fanfiction :D saludos. Gracias por comentar y seguirme. ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	25. XXIII - Gratitud Divina - FINAL

**•**

* * *

XXIII FINAL

**Gratitud Divina  
**

* * *

.

* * *

Dando grandes pasos hacia su alcoba, Albafica llevaba a Agasha cargando. La chica con sus piernas sobre su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo. Hace unos instantes él mismo le había sacado la toga descubriendo que debajo de ella Agasha estaba completamente desnuda. En todo el trayecto hasta sus aposentos, Albafica no dejó de atormentarla con sugestivas caricias en sus glúteos y espalda.

Apretaba con fuerza las nalgas femeninas contra sus caderas ocasionando que ambos suspirasen adentro de la boca del otro. Agasha revolvía con suavidad el cabello de Albafica, dándole besos cortos pero intensos en los labios.

Como si fuesen amantes de toda la vida, y como si hubiesen estado separados durante años, ambos unieron sus cuerpos con una lujuria que la mismísima Afrodita hubiese aprobado con honores.

Ya estando en la cama, Agasha ayudó a Albafica a sacarse la camiseta que llevaba. Con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició con fervor cada músculo que encontraba en su camino, incluso se agachó para ser ella quien besase su cuello y pudiese oler su aroma.

En recompensa, o en venganza, Albafica usó su diferencia de tamaños a su favor, bajando deliciosamente una mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica para introducir 2 dedos adentro de ella, posando su pulgar sobre su clítoris, donde hacía lentos movimientos circulares.

―¡Eso es trampa! ―chilló tensándose, con los dientes cerrados, pero con la cara aún oculta en el cuello masculino.

El calor que le produjo sus suspiros y gemidos junto a la humedad que cada vez se pronunciaba más en el cuerpecito de Agasha, provocaron que el miembro de Albafica reaccionara con rapidez. Así que para no dejar nada al azar, el hombre movió con más ímpetu sus dedos para que ella no pensase en dejarlo.

Soltando suaves gemidos, y dejándose llevar por el placer que recibía, Agasha abrió un poco la boca para intentar encontrar aire. Separando más las piernas, se aferró a él con las uñas de ambas manos. Reaccionando ante cada movimiento, se encontró a sí misma meneando las caderas sobre los dedos de Albafica, intentando que la fricción fuese más y más intensa.

En un instante ella se aferraba a él, en el otro Agasha se dejó ir hacia el colchón sosteniéndose con sus manos para no caer, dándole así a Albafica una candente visión de ella tomando todo el placer que podía recolectar de su mano.

Imposible contenerse, Albafica deslizó su mano libre por sobre el abdomen de Agasha, explorando su suavidad. Subió lento y acarició por un rato el pecho derecho, sin dejar de mover sus dedos adentro y fuera de ella. No perdiendo detalle de ninguna de sus reacciones o sonidos.

Viendo venir de cerca su liberación, Agasha se mordió los labios, cerrando sus ojos. Subiendo y bajando sus caderas sobre los dedos de Albafica lentamente, sintiendo además cómo sus pezones se endurecían bajo la otra mano de él. Apenas Agasha apretó los dedos sobre el colchón y sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron sobre sus dedos, Albafica sacó su mano de donde la tenía, para tomarla de las caderas y ayudarla a acomodarse con suavidad sobre la orilla de la cama, completamente acostada.

—No te muevas de ahí —dijo él con la voz ronca, con su mirada afilada puesta sobre sus ojos.

—¿Eh? —con el cuerpo brillando por el sudor, Agasha le miró sin entender.

Ella no se esperaba que él se arrodillase, tomase sus piernas para ponerlas de lado a lado de sus anchos hombros y por primera vez en su vida, le diese sexo oral.

Ante tal acción, Agasha soltó un fuerte grito cuando la lengua de Albafica se abrió paso entre su carne como un hábil conquistador. Llevando sus manos temblorosas a la cabeza de él, ella intentó apartarlo, decirle que no lo hiciera, pues ella, en su inocencia, no sabía que _aquello _pudiese o debiese hacerse. Temía que _algo no estuviese bien_.

Pero, retomando una vieja costumbre suya, Albafica la ignoró. Es más, parecía que sus débiles negatorias ante lo que evidentemente le estaba gustando, lo incitaban a ser más atrevido, llevando sus propias manos a los costados de la chica para acariciarla tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Temblando y chillando, ella no tuvo más elección que desistir, bajar sus manos y apretar la sábana que adornaba la cama donde estaba, mientras él la saboreaba.

Aun con la cabeza nublada por el placer, Agasha no había olvidado que Albafica no quería que le lastimase el cuero cabelludo, así que rasguñó la cama, se acarició los pechos e incluso tomó su propia cabeza, revolviéndose a sí misma el cabello.

Poco más tarde, se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra a su centro donde Albafica había llevado los dedos de sus dos manos para abrir la intimidad de la joven y él pudiese libremente atormentar su clítoris con la punta de su lengua.

—¡E-espera! ¡N-no…! —sintiéndose al borde de un precipicio, puso las manos sobre sus ojos—, no… pares…

¿Cómo algo tan extraño e indecente podía ser tan enloquecedor?

Los dioses se apiadasen de ella, porque Albafica estaba matándola.

Exhalando de manera pesada e inhalando la pasión que inflamaba su pecho, Agasha se mordía los labios ante sensación de ser adorada de ese modo. Meciendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, completamente rendida ante él, Agasha de pronto arqueó la espalda fuertemente, sintiendo su cuerpo pasar por una segunda ola de liberación.

Completamente satisfecha, Agasha creyó que sería todo. Pero él aún no había dicho su última palabra. De eso ella se dio cuenta cuando se percató de que Albafica no sólo no dejó de chupar y lamer su intimidad, sino que ejerció más presión sobre su sensible piel y de ese modo la arrastró violentamente a un segundo vórtice de perdición.

Gritó, además, el nombre de su amado cuando la burbuja de placer explotó en su interior una segunda vez consecutiva y cayó completamente cansada sobre el colchón.

Dejándola recuperarse de eso, Albafica se incorporó lentamente, tan agitado como ella lo estaba. Desabrochó su pantalón, sin dejar de verla. Apartó la prenda de una patada llevando su mano derecha a su adolorido y erecto miembro para complacerse un poco. Jamás en su vida creyó que sentiría tanto deseo por una mujer. Menos esa mujer.

_Sí. Ahí es donde ella pertenece_, le dijo su lado posesivo al oído. Y Albafica estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Agasha estaba realmente sobre su cama, no era una ilusión ni un sueño. Ella se veía sumamente hermosa ahí.

Con una sensualidad que no sabía que traspiraba, Albafica se lamió los labios sin dejar de masturbarse. Pasó su mano izquierda por encima su propia frente para quitar de su camino el cabello que le impedía admirar a la mujer que lo miraba de vuelta tras esos enigmáticos ojos oscuros.

Ante semejante imagen, Agasha estuvo a punto de rogarle porque hiciese lo que quisiese con ella.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiese, Agasha se incorporó (temblando aún) ante la afilada mirada de Albafica.

Posando esos curiosos ojos sobre los de él, Albafica la dejó deslizarse hacia donde él estaba para besarlo. Buscando su lengua para jugar con la suya.

Albafica tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió un poco al sentir cómo Agasha, con todo el nerviosismo e inocencia que todavía poseía, posaba sus suaves y delicadas manos sobre su mano derecha de él para permitirle a ella seguir con lo que él había iniciado. Deseoso por la atención de Agasha… y su timidez, Albafica le permitió tocarlo, negándose a dejar esos carnosos labios femeninos.

Temiendo ser brusca o torpe, Agasha acarició con cautela el miembro de Albafica, degustando de su largo y textura. Pasando sus pulgares por encima de la punta, mientras que sus otros dedos masajeaban los testículos.

Con respeto hacia sus esfuerzos, Albafica suspiró sobre sus labios ayudándola, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. De pronto ambos se vieron a los ojos, Albafica la hizo dejarlo y la fue ayudando a bajar hasta que ambos se acostaron.

Agasha abrió las piernas para que él se acomodase entre ellas y de un empujón, pudiese entrar en su cuerpo.

Acogerlo en toda su plenitud ya no fue un problema para Agasha, a diferencia de la primera vez donde tuvo que suprimir su incomodidad, en esta ocasión echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando las más caderas, gimiendo con deleite al sentir el miembro de Albafica abriéndose paso entre su carne.

Él por su lado, apretó los dientes y se aferró a la sábana cuando la húmeda y estrecha cavidad de Agasha le dio la bienvenida.

Dejando que su cuerpo se acomodase en la cama, Agasha pasó sus manos por encima de la espalda de Albafica para aruñar cada vez que él se adentraba con lentitud y fuerza en su interior. Bajaba y subía las piernas, encontrando deliciosa la sensación de tenerlo de ese modo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Agasha cerró los ojos respirando irregularmente debido a las incontables emociones que surcaban en su corazón. Su cuerpo jamás podría negarse al señor Albafica, y aparentemente el sentimiento era mutuo.

¿Pero qué había del corazón de él?

Decidiendo que eso sería un tema del que hablarían después, Agasha por el momento se dejó llevar por el ritmo más acelerado que había tomado Albafica al enterrarse en su cuerpo. Le dejó besar, chupar, incluso morder, sus erectos pezones.

Siguieron así hasta que ella misma lo besó y le propuso al oído una nueva postura.

Sin objetar nada, guiado por la curiosidad, Albafica salió de ella y se acostó sobre su propia espalda. Agasha se puso sobre de su cintura, acomodándose en cuclillas. Luego se introdujo a sí misma, con cuidado, el pene de su pareja en su interior no sin antes deslizar la punta por encima de su piel sensible.

Albafica tuvo que admitir que tuvo sus dudas, pero no le desagradaba en nada dejarle el control a ella. Se sentía, y se veía bastante bien saltando sobre él. Además, pudo tener una vista más que agradable de sus senos bailando a su ritmo. Siguiéndolos con su mirada, Albafica admiró también la cara sonrojada de Agasha al empalarse con rapidez.

Utilizando el pecho masculino como soporte, Agasha encontró el apoyo que necesitaba para no disminuir su ritmo.

Wow, lo sentía tan adentro, tan duro en su interior que no pudo evitar chillar cada vez que bajaba con fuerza. Pronto Albafica la ayudaría a subir y bajar con sus propias manos sobre su cadera haciendo las entradas más intensas.

Gimiendo con éxtasis, Agasha permitió que Albafica se sentase, interrumpiéndola en sus movimientos, ayudándola a arrodillarse aún con su miembro adentro sólo para que él pudiese besar su cuello sin descanso, pasar las manos por encima de su delicada espalda y apretar algunas veces sus glúteos.

El sonido de los suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos, el resentimiento de la cama ante el acto y golpeteo de sus intimidades al encontrarse cada vez más rápido, inundaron las paredes.

Ni Agasha ni Albafica supieron por qué exactamente la chica no se había desmayado en esta ocasión, aunque no saberlo tampoco iba a quitarles el sueño o las ansias de llegar hasta el final. Por lo que, aprovechando esa nueva resistencia, Albafica la tomó para rodar sobre la cama y recuperar la batuta.

Agasha se quejó más no tuvo tiempo de discutir pues en menos de lo que ella hubiese previsto, el santo le había abierto aún más las piernas, sosteniendo las rodillas de la chica con sus fuertes manos para evitar que ella las cerrase mínimamente. Arrodillado, Albafica se empujó con violencia adentro de su cuerpo.

Al no tener nada más a lo que sostenerse, Agasha se llevó las manos a la boca tratando (inútilmente) de contener sus gemidos. Cada acometida era más fuerte que la anterior, incluso la velocidad había tomado un ritmo demencial.

No mucho tiempo después, Agasha sintió que el alma se le iba de nuevo cuando se encontró cara a cara con su límite de placer. Esta vez no llegó sola, pues tembló al recibir la esencia de su amante adentro de su cuerpo, cálido y espeso.

Respirando agitada, Agasha se percató de que Albafica había salido de su cuerpo para acostarse a un lado de ella. Tan cansado y sudoroso como ella.

Cuando se recuperaron un poco, ambos juntaron sus narices y sus labios una vez más. Él la abrazó cuando Agasha se arrastró hacia su pecho, disponiéndose a descansar. La chica sabía que él era de pocas palabras, así que interpretando esa última mirada como algo positivo, Agasha también cerró sus ojos para a dormir a su lado.

…

Érebo y Nyx por su lado también se hallaban acostados el uno junto al otro, después de días y noches amándose como no lo habían hecho en siglos, el dios le explicó a su esposa el motivo de todo.

En un principio ella no le creyó… muchos podrían pensar que ella lo botaría a un lado y se acomodaría la ropa para matarlo. Pero no. Nyx era apasionada y en vez de torturarlo con un arma o su propio poder, jugó con él. Inclementemente le impidió culminar cuando puso su pie sobre su miembro.

Sólo Érebo era capaz de soportar tal injusticia después de varias horas de juegos previos. Como en la Era Mitológica, tuvo que usar sus habilidades para evaporarse y sólo así lograr atrapar a Nyx para finalmente hacerla suya.

Ella le permitió tomarla desde atrás, incluso asumió la posición más sumisa y ansiosa que Érebo alguna vez hubiese visto. A cambio, Nyx le sacó hasta la última verdad que buscaba.

Luego de enterarse que había revivido a la humana y ahora ella estaba con Albafica de Piscis, Nyx le dejó con la palabra en la boca para ir a perpetuar el Santuario en Grecia con las intenciones de llevarse a Agasha.

Sin embargo, él ya había decidido que la humana viviría, envejecería y cuando fuese su momento volvería para retomar su lugar como la primera Sỹdixx en siglos.

Nyx ahora se hallaba acostada de espaldas con Érebo encima de su pecho.

―Juro no inmiscuirme en pleitos de nuevo a menos que la existencia misma, o uno de mis seres amados, esté en juego.

Érebo la miró asombrado.

―¿Estás jurando?

El juramento era algo que los dioses, en especial los del Panteón griego, se tomaban muy en serio. Y eso era porque a diferencia de los humanos, cualquier dios que rompiese su palabra moriría en el acto. Por eso no todos eran capaces de jurar siquiera una cosa (por muy simple que fuese) en más de los diez mil años que llevaban todos ellos existiendo.

―¿No crees que unas cuantas décadas son suficientes para cambiar? ―le preguntó Nyx acariciando su cabeza. Érebo besó su seno derecho.

―No era necesario que jurases.

―Sí lo era.

No queriendo discutir con su mujer, Érebo dejó que ella lo abrasase un poco más. Incluso un dios tan frío e hijo de puta como él necesitaba que lo confortaran de vez en cuando, quizás por eso sintió algo de empatía por el Santo de Athena, porque ambos eran miserables de tal modo que sólo una persona podía hacerles felices.

―Extrañaré a mi querida Agasha.

―La tendrás en unos cuantos años aquí y podrás verla cuando quieras antes de eso.

―Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Esa chica realmente me agradó, fue como tener a otra hija.

Conociendo bien ese tono, Érebo palideció.

―¿Quieres otro bebé?

―No sería mala idea, pero no, por ahora sólo quiero estar así contigo.

Un suspiro salió involuntariamente del dios.

―Qué alivio.

Nyx le dio un suave golpe en su espalda.

―Exagerado.

…

Por la mañana siguiente, Albafica y Agasha despertaron por separado.

Bastante temprano, él abrió sus ojos primero ante una sensación suave que lo atacó en su miembro, torso y cuello.

La chica estaba encima de él aún dormida, con su pierna y brazo atrapándolo. Sus senos aplastados contra él… y vamos, que, aunque usualmente despertaba con erección mañanera… el que Agasha estuviese tan cerca era algo que Albafica no pensaba tolerar a menos que ella estuviese dispuesta a cojear.

Evitando un desliz de ese tipo, Albafica la removió suavemente de encima para irse a dar una ducha. Le gustaría dormir un poco más, así junto a ella, acariciando la cicatriz de su seno izquierdo. Esa que él mismo le hizo y ahora por obra de los dioses estaba sellada. Pero su deber estaba primero.

Cubrió la desnudez de Agasha antes de irse a bañar, luego se vestiría e iniciaría sus labores.

Más tarde, dejando que la armadura de Piscis lo cubriese para después recibir el sol de llano sobre su cara, Albafica ignoró completamente a los hombres que subían las escaleras, vistiendo cada uno sus brillantes armaduras doradas también.

―Hay cosas que me perturban hasta el infinito y luego está este sujeto ―le farfulló Kardia a Manigoldo.

―Hey, Albafica. Hoy pareces… tranquilo ―observó Manigoldo con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el semblante fresco del Santo de Piscis.

―¿Sí? ¿Acaso encontraste un tesoro perdido o algo así? ―cuestionó Kardia tratando de discernir por qué cuando dejaron a Albafica este parecía un cadáver y ahora se notaba más fresco que una lechuga.

―¿Acaso no puedo despertar relajado?

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron de que Albafica les respondiese, y más en ese tono tan… tan tranquilo.

―Claro que puedes ―dijo Manigoldo alzando los brazos―. Pasaremos al Santuario, con permiso.

Kardia iba a decir algo más, pero Manigoldo lo jaló de la capa hacia el interior del templo.

―¡Albafica, quiero la mitad de ese tesoro!

Una pequeña corriente de aire movió con calma los cabellos de Albafica, entonces se preguntó si lo que dijo Érebo antes de irse fue verdad. Sobre si Agasha podría estar bajo la luz del sol sin problemas.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en sus aposentos, la joven estiró su cuerpo antes de abrir los ojos.

Agasha bostezó con calma. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de su ubicación, saltó sobre ella misma para quedar sentada sobre la amplia cama.

Anonadada, miró por todos lados empezando a acostumbrarse a verse sola desnuda y con una sábana encima. Se talló los ojos para levantarse y descubrir que la toga que había usado ayer estaba sobre la cama junto a una capa blanca que ella podría usar para cubrirse debido a que la toga parecía ser demasiado trasparente.

«Es la capa de Albafica» se sorprendió por eso. Por un segundo había creído que él le dejaría la ridícula sábana con la que se había cubierto ayer, pero no fue así. Esta sin duda era una capa suya.

Aunque la prenda fuese más grande que ella, la chica se la puso encima con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Ya era oficial, Agasha le había tomado un infantil gusto por usar las capas de Albafica. Le daban confort y calidez.

Una vez que se acomodó ambas prendas, salió de la habitación dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo.

Cerró sus ojos instantáneamente ante el ardor que le vino con la iluminación natural del sol entrando por la Casa de Piscis.

Bostezó nuevamente y se paseó con la capa rodeando por completo su cuerpo como si aún siguiese desnuda. Miró a ambos lados a ver si había moros en la costa, al notarse sola, Agasha caminó con la cabeza agachada, cubriéndose lo más posible… sólo por si acaso.

―Ya te dije que no lo fastidies hoy, Kardia ―pidió Manigoldo de Cáncer―. Trata de ser más consciente.

―Tú no tienes nada qué criticarme en ese punto ―respondió Kardia de Escorpio.

Agasha se paralizó en su sitio cuando ambos santos pasaron por su lado.

―Buenos días ―dijeron los dos al unísono.

―Bu-buenos días ―respondió ella con timidez, jalando la sábana hacia abajo dado a que aún no sabía si era recomendable que los otros Santos supiesen de su existencia. «Debieron haber pensado que soy una doncella».

Suspirando, se acercó a la entrada del templo donde visualizó a Albafica dándole la espalda.

Tan inalcanzable que se veía y pensar que ese hombre había sido suyo, sólo suyo, la noche anterior.

¿La trataría diferente con la luz del sol? ¿Habría sido sólo un momento fugaz de placer?

El recuerdo de su anterior encuentro posterior a la desfloración de Agasha, quemó demasiado. La chica confiaba en que hoy sería diferente, pero estaba nerviosa. Así que se armó de valor y continuó caminando hasta llegar con él, hasta el borde de la sombra, donde la luz no la tocase todavía.

―Ho-hola ―musitó un tanto alejada.

Sabía que algunos Santos se alteraban cuando alguien aparecía a sus espaldas, así que, para evitarse algún daño, Agasha prefirió hablar desde un punto seguro. Sin embargo, no fue recibida esta vez con una mirada enfurecida o siquiera despectiva. El santo que la recibía ahora poseía unos ojos llenos de paz y brillo, un semblante relajado y un aire tan fresco rodeándolo, que Agasha casi suspiró.

_Dioses_, ¿cómo día ser tan apuesto?

―Ya despertaste ―dijo él con una paz interior que Agasha no creyó posible―, ¿estás bien? —caminó hasta ella.

―Eh sí ―respondió parpadeando por fin―, e-es el brillo del sol.

―Entiendo ―sonrió afable, luego extendió una mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla izquierda―. Tus ojos son verdes de nuevo.

Esa información dejó en shock a Agasha, y es que durante los días anteriores, sus ojos habían permanecido oscuros.

―¿De verdad?

Él asintió. Agasha no creyó que él estuviese jugándole una broma.

―Entonces lo que dijo el señor Érebo… ―dudosa, Agasha permitió que Albafica le tomase la mano derecha para posarla lentamente bajo el sol—. Supongo que… estoy bien —susurró aliviada de no haberse prendido en llamas como había temido que pasaría.

Durante los días anteriores, ella se había perturbado ante la idea de que al hacer contacto con los rayos del sol, ella se convirtiese en piedra y luego en cenizas, tal y como Psique lo había pintado. Con alivio Agasha descubrió que Érebo había tenido razón al decirle que, por su piel humana, la luz del sol no iba a serle un problema.

Dándose cuenta que la zona era segura, Agasha se dejó guiar con calma, completamente, hasta la luz de la mañana. Con gran felicidad palpitando rápido adentro de su pecho, ella dejó que Albafica la tomase del hombro con suavidad y la ayudase a sentarse con él.

Una vez ahí, ella sonrió un poco más, estiró sus piernas y separó sus dedos.

―Había olvidado la sensación del sol de la mañana ―dijo Agasha pegando su cara al peto de la armadura. Albafica dejó su mano encima de su brazo.

Wow… ¿de verdad no estaba soñando?

―No está nada mal ―musitó él.

―O eso hasta que regrese a mi casa y deba comenzar mis labores en la florería —susurró imaginándose el trabajo que tenía por delante.

La idea de volver a su _vida _ya no le parecía tan mala, no mientras él estuviese a su lado… y oficialmente dejase de ser la solterona del pueblo también, o más bien, la envidia del pueblo.

Por otro lado, la paz de Albafica se quebró como un cristal ante la idea de Agasha. El santo cerró los ojos con un nuevo sentimiento de culpa.

Y es que la casa de Agasha estaba…

La chica por su parte se rio sin saber (o quizás lo olvidó) que, en medio de la persecución, tanto su casa como su negocio se habían hecho trizas. Las flores no habían sobrevivido y mejor no hablemos de sus objetos personales. Albafica apenas había logrado recuperar un par de cosas y dichos objetos habían sido dados a la señora Tábata pues él no quería nada que le recordase a Agasha aparte de los recuerdos que no podía arrancarse.

Fuera de ahí, los escombros apenas habían sido removidos y hasta el momento no había nadie que quisiera pagar por ese terreno dado a que Agasha no tenía familiares que pudiesen heredarlo.

_Oh rayos_.

―Eh, Agasha…

―Ahora que puedo bajar a Rodorio, me gustaría mostrarte la silla mecedora que compré hace una semana. Es muy linda y además vino con una mesa pequeña de regalo, ahí tengo algunos pergaminos que no he terminado de leer.

―Agasha…

―También pienso remodelar mi hogar, siento que lo he descuidado mucho y no estaría mal unos cuantos cambios. Digo, antes de volver a ser la Sỹdixx de la señora Nyx, no estaría mal que…

―Destruí tu casa.

Desconcertada por lo que acababa de oír, Agasha dejo de cacarear para mirarlo fijamente.

―¿Cómo dices? —dijo, parpadeando lento.

―Cuando Eros me lanzó su flecha de odio… digamos que no sólo… ―suspiró nervioso―. Destruí tu casa.

―¿Qué? ―la mirada de Agasha se perdió en el horizonte antes de llorar dramáticamente―. ¡Ay no, mi casa!

―¡E-espera! No fue intencional.

―¡Los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres! ¿Están hechos cenizas?

―¡Agasha, de verdad lo siento!

Albafica la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo sintiéndose muy mal por ella. Había hecho pedazos su hogar, ¿cómo podría tener su perdón?

―¡Lo siento, Agasha!

―¡Por supuesto que lo sentirás! ―Agasha se soltó para encararlo como ningún otro enemigo lo había hecho, con la frente en alto y con unas llamas intensas sobre sus ojos que harían temblar hasta al mismo Hades―. ¡Porque vas a ayudarme a reconstruir mi casa de arriba abajo!

―¿Toda la casa?

―_¿Toda la casa? _―remedó infantilmente―. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Acaso crees que lo haré todo yo sola cuando aquí soy la _damisela en apuros_?!

Una risa socarrona resonó en la Casa de Piscis, al parecer Manigoldo y Kardia ya habían vuelto de darle a Sasha sus correspondientes reportes. El Santo de Escorpio iba riendo malévolamente ante lo que oía.

―¡Así que es cierto! ¡La florecita salió a la luz de nuevo! ―aplaudió con burla―. ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa ahora, Albafica?! Tu tiempo de inmunidad y cuidados se te acabó, ¡ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí al tener que reparar la Casa de Acuario por tu culpa!

―Cierra la boca ―le espetó Albafica.

―¡¿Verdad que no es agradable pagar por tus estupideces?!

―¡Ya te mostraré…!

Manigoldo se rio, pero pronto todos pararon cuando Agasha convocó su lado Sỹdixx haciendo que el piso bajo sus pies comenzara a temblar. Cómicamente los Santos dieron unos pasos atrás.

_¿Acaso no dijo Érebo que ella no podría convocar ese poder hasta caer la noche? _Eso solo decía lo enfadada que estaba.

―¡Todos ustedes van a ayudarme a reconstruir mi casa!

Los iris en los ojos de Agasha se ennegrecieron por completo, incluso su cabello comenzaba a ennegrecerse también.

Para no saber mucho acerca del manejo del cosmos ni de tener anteriormente un entrenamiento apropiado o parecido, Agasha realmente asustaba con el poder que actualmente tenía. ¿Y se supone que ese era el poder diluido de una Sỹdixx en un débil cuerpo humano? Qué aterrador.

―¡Todos ustedes van a bajar mañana a primera hora a lo que sea que haya quedado de mi hogar! ¡Van a comenzar a reconstruir! ¡Y el que se oponga voy a castrarlo! ―dio un fuerte pisotón antes de irse con todo su malhumor de la casa de Piscis directo al Santuario.

La señorita Sasha no le había dicho nada al respecto de su casa; no esperaba que su Ilustrísima tampoco lo hiciera dado a que él no sabía de su existencia, sin embargo, eso no disminuía el enfado de Agasha.

El hogar que habían construido sus padres con el sudor de sus frentes: destruida.

De ninguna manera, no iba a perdonarles eso tan fácilmente.

_»¡Agasha, de verdad lo siento! _―el enfado de Agasha bajó considerablemente. Ella tenía que admitir que jamás creyó que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Albafica de Piscis.

Agasha sabía que él no había hecho nada de aquel desastre intencionalmente, la flecha negra del dios Eros era temible en todos los sentidos, sólo por eso iba a reconsiderar la idea de gritar más; sólo porque aceptaba sus disculpas.

El señor Kardia había querido molestar al señor Albafica y por eso le gritó también, ojalá no la hayan tomado como una histérica impertinente. Pero, aunque así fuese, nada los salvaría de reconstruir hasta el último ladrillo de su hogar.

…

―¿Sabes? No sé si compadecerte por casi haber perdido a la florecita, o por haberla recuperado ―se quejaba Kardia de Escorpio mientras reconstruía, junto a Albafica, los castillos de madera gruesa que servirían como soporte para la nueva casa.

Sorprendentemente no sólo Manigoldo accedió a unírseles en la obra de construcción, El Cid, Regulus y Shion también se unieron a la causa. Los demás Santos Dorados por su lado, cumplían sus deberes protegiendo las Casas del Zodiaco, a excepción de Sisyphus y Dohko, quienes habían salido a diversas partes del mundo a cumplir sus propias misiones encomendadas.

El Santo de Sagitario al ver a Agasha simplemente sonrió y le dio una corta bienvenida, el de Libra le sonrió ampliamente y la tomó del hombro siendo más ameno que la última vez que se vieron.

Shion y el resto se sorprendieron tanto como Albafica de volverla a ver.

Agasha habló con Sasha respecto a lo que le dijo Érebo antes de irse con Nyx a los Campos Elíseos a lo que la divinidad asintió y declaró que una vez que esos dos hayan terminado sus asuntos, ella misma hablaría con las deidades.

Mientras tanto, se hizo una llamada de caridad en el pueblo a quienes quisieran ayudar a la reconstrucción de la casa de la florista.

Sin que nadie lo viese venir, Regulus levantó la mano en un segundo siendo secundado por Shion; quién se ofreció a hacer los planos de la nueva vivienda. Manigoldo, Kardia (lo hizo refunfuñando), Albafica y El Cid también se ofrecieron.

Pasó un día entero antes de que Sasha diese la orden de comenzar el trabajo, eso debido a que aún había cosas de rutina qué los _voluntarios _debían efectuar. Tortuosas 24 horas en los que Agasha evitó a Albafica, escondiéndose en el Santuario.

Él lo atribuyó a que ella seguía molesta por el asunto de su casa, cosa el santo comprendió y respetó. La realidad era que ella se ocultaba de Albafica porque sabía que, si volvía a verlo a los ojos estando solos, iban a mandar al diablo su casa y no saldrían de Piscis hasta que alguien fuese despachado a los aposentos del templo para ver si ellos aún seguían con vida.

Fue muy largo y difícil la espera, pero finalmente comenzaron las reparaciones. Muy pronto, en la mañana, Albafica y Agasha pudieron verse a las caras. Obvio, con todos los demás involucrados acompañándolos hasta Rodorio, por lo que no pudieron hablar.

El señor Kardia había estado quejándose todo el camino siendo callado por Manigoldo de Cáncer. Regulus se había ido caminando junto a Agasha para darle detalles de sus _invenciones _con respecto al desastre apocalíptico que atacó el pueblo.

La versión _oficial _fue que un extraño quiso perpetuar el Santuario aprovechando que dos Santos Dorados (negó difundir nombres) habían tenido ciertas diferencias entre ellos, "todo planeado" por el intruso. El punto es que lograron detenerlo pero el muy infame fue escurridizo como una rata y huyó tomando a un rehén: Agasha, quien (usando la excusa de Shion) había sido llamada al Santuario para dar cuentas por las flores no entregadas a la diosa Athena y su Ilustrísima.

Tener de su parte a la señora Tábata y sus hijos fue de mucha ayuda ya que las versiones de la mujer y los niños terminaron por poner punto y final a la enorme mentira. Regulus y otros Santos fueron tras el sospechoso, Albafica resultó muy herido debido a un ataque sorpresa, y una vez el que Santo de Leo pudo poner a la rehén a salvo, el resto de Santos se hizo cargo del intruso.

Menos mal que todos habían corrido por sus vidas y nadie pudo darse cuenta de que el causante de todo había sido Albafica (poseído por el odio).

Todo quedó así.

El tema de la casa destruida de Agasha fue aclarado cuando mencionaron que el intruso intentaba recuperar a su rehén, persiguiendo a Regulus y Agasha hasta la casa de ella. Fue entonces que el Santo de Leo se disculpó con Agasha por haber sido parcialmente responsable de los añicos que antes fueron su morada, a lo que la muchacha no pudo resistirse, viendo la carita angelical del jovencito.

Por otro lado también se le comunicó a Agasha que nadie en el pueblo sabía de su anterior deceso, a excepción de Tábata y sus hijos. La chica no lo comprendió por qué de la importancia de eso hasta que al bajar a Rodorio, un montón de gente se reunió. Esta vez no para acosar a los Santos Dorados, sino para preguntar por ella.

Varios vecinos al alrededor la miraron de arriba abajo buscando heridas, le preguntaron si había tenido miedo de morir (si supiesen), luego, por órdenes de Shion; la gente le dio su espacio a la pobre florista que, entre tantas preguntas, poco había podido decir.

Sin embargo, la gente no vino sólo con curiosidad y las manos vacías. Oh no.

El panadero le regaló a una estupefacta Agasha, una canasta llena de suministros. El pescador le obsequió 2 grandes truchas frescas. El lechero le regaló una botella de leche y un trozo mediano de queso. El carnicero le dijo que pasara cuando quisiera a su negocio y él le haría un descuento generoso en cualquiera de sus compras, mientras tanto, le hizo entrega de un poco de carne seca. Viniendo del avaricioso caballero, Agasha tomó la carne con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica de la carpintería, quien antes le había regalado la silla mecedora y la mesa pequeña, se ofreció a dejarle a mitad de precio una nueva, con 4 sillas y un banco para que lo usase cuando abriese su negocio nuevamente.

Timón, el cantinero, dijo que olvidaría la botella que Agasha aún no le llevaba (la chica no le dijo que la había roto antes del accidente) y en vez de eso, le entregó una botella de su vino con un sabor más suave. Una botella pequeña, pero Agasha supo que era costosa. Intentó declinar la oferta, pero Timón insistió.

_»Mi mujer me matará si se entera de que no la has aceptado _―dijo rascándose la nuca.

Para el final del día, mientras los Santos Dorados se ocupaban de martillar los clavos en la madera, mezclar barro y recoger paja, Agasha comenzaba a preguntarse qué rayos hacer con tantos obsequios si no tenía un sitio propio donde almacenarlos.

Pensando en eso, se sentó bajo la sombra del techo de una casa vecina, con todos los costales, jarrones y otro tipo de cosas que le habían dado. Cuando Regulus (con las manos llenas de barro) dijo que iría a llenar el cántaro de agua, Agasha asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de acariciar una de las togas que 3 jovencitas a la redonda habían donado para que ella vistiese mientras compraba prendas nuevas.

―Sinceramente… —Kardia resopló con un cómico fastidio ya que estaba trabajando arduamente—, preferiría enfrentarme a los Espectros de Hades usando una cuchara, a estar aquí.

Kardia bajó de un salto para ayudar a Shion y El Cid a cargar montones de tabiques rojos que se usarían para hacer las paredes. El cargamento se había pedido desde días antes y el material había sido trasportado la noche de ayer por lo que sólo tenían que unir las piezas.

La casa ya no sería sólo madera, como la anterior. Wow, ese tipo de lujos no podía dárselos cualquiera… pero Agasha estaba un poco más distraída con tantos obsequios como para preocuparse por los gastos que seguramente tendría su nuevo hogar.

Habría dos pisos y un jardín trasero, pero todo tendría sus diferencias. Con más alcobas que, Shion ya había diseñado, con la total aprobación de Agasha. Por suerte, Shion tenía buenos conocimientos en arquitectura por lo que él supervisaba el proceso con la total confianza de ella.

―Deja de quejarte ―espetó El Cid lavándose el barro de sus fuertes brazos con ayuda de una cubeta con agua que ya era de color café―. Esto no es nada en comparación a los entrenamientos.

―A _tus entrenamientos_, querrás decir ―farfulló el Santo de Escorpio―. ¡Oye, florecita! Nos darás de ese delicioso vino cuando terminemos, ¿verdad?

Agasha no prestó atención por estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

―¡Está distraída! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Huyamos!

Una roca pequeña golpeó su cabeza, el hombre miró hacia arriba y vio al Santo de Piscis viéndolo desde el tejado.

―¡Albafica, idiota!

―¡Basta ya! Por hoy es todo ―ordenó Shion apartándose el fleco con un movimiento de cuello. Se habían apilado los ladrillos y la madera adentro, donde en un futuro, sería el jardín de Agasha.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mañana hay más de esto?!

―Hay que dejar que todo seque bien y la mezcla repose por lo menos dos días antes de continuar, mañana veremos qué tan… bien, ha quedado.

―Maldición ―rezongó el Santo de Escorpio, alzando la cara al cielo.

―Yo lo veo bien ―opinó El Cid sacudiendo el agua de sus manos, parándose al lado de Shion. El muviano asintió.

―Por el momento hay que dejar que repose.

Agasha parpadeó con calma mirando a los hombres turnarse para usar el agua y limpiarse los brazos y las piernas. Kardia por último tomó la cubeta y la echó sobre sí mismo diciendo que se bañaría después y por el momento necesitaba refrescarse.

―En serio tu cabeza no puede estar bien ―masculló El Cid.

La chica alzó la mirada para ver la estructura.

Impresionante. A pesar de los notables cambios que ya se estaban visualizando, incluso con sólo el esqueleto de la vivienda, Agasha pudo ver en todo su antigua casa.

_»¿Qué piensas acerca de tener que dejar de preocuparte por sacar y meter tus flores? _—le había preguntado Shion, cuando fue a visitarla a los aposentos de la diosa Athena y le dejó a Agasha decidir si quería que él la ayudase a _mejorar _la estructura.

_»¿Es posible? _—ella se sorprendió en su momento, pero cuando Shion le enseñó algunos planos con las ideas que tenía, Agasha estuvo a dos segundos de pararse y aplaudir su talento.

_Adiós _a la tediosa labor de meter y sacar floreros y masetas.

Sonrió muy agradecida con los hombres que estaban apoyándola.

Suspirando, Agasha se levantó metiendo la toga verde que le habían regalado, adentro del costal donde había otros. A su lado estaba una botella rojiza y alargada la cual tomó y se la extendió al señor Shion cuando los Santos llegaron con ella.

―No estaba tan distraída ―les dijo con una sonrisa alegre―. Gracias por el esfuerzo.

―¡De nada! ―Kardia le arrebató la botella antes de que Shion pudiese tomarla.

Irritado, Manigoldo quien hasta el momento se había mantenido curiosamente callado y trabajando adentro de la casa para verificar el soporte de los castillos para que no hubiese fallos indeseados, entre otras cosas, se giró para perseguir a su colega o más bien a la botella que había secuestrado.

―¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?! ¡No es sólo para ti!

―¡Claro que sí!

Shion, Albafica, El Cid y Agasha suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

―Sabía que algo así pasaría así que intercambié las botellas ―al lado contrario de donde Agasha había sacado la botella robada, ella tomó otra que estaba oculta entre costales de prendas y una canasta de pan envuelto por una servilleta larga―. Aquí está el vino.

El Cid sonrió arrogante.

―No eres nada tonta ―elogió.

―Es sólo la experiencia ―desligó Agasha un poco nerviosa. No era común que el Santo de Capricornio alagase a alguien por algo.

―Gracias, Agasha ―dijo Shion―. ¿Te molestaría si evitamos darle a Kardia?

Riendo la chica negó con la cabeza.

―Tomando en cuenta que se acaba de llevar té de jengibre frío… no, no en lo absoluto.

―¿Té de jengibre? ―Albafica arqueó una ceja, ella apenada por su mirada le respondió:

―Me lo dio una vecina diciendo que si tomaba un vaso antes de dormir, adelgazaría más.

―¿Y no te advirtió que tal y como estás ahora, podrías desaparecer? ―cuestionó El Cid con una duda genuina, viendo que lo último que necesitaba Agasha era bajar más de peso.

Tomándose la duda con humor, Agasha negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, además tiene otras propiedades nutrimentales que creo que le harán bien al señor Kardia.

―¿Alguna de ellas ayudará a que despierte sus neuronas? ―masculló Albafica.

―Dijo que el jugo tiene propiedades nutrimentales, no que haga milagros. ―El Cid puso los ojos en blanco.

_Milagro_, Agasha tuvo que contener su risa.

Considerando que el señor Albafica y ella estaban aún vivos y juntos, debía ser muestra clara y suficiente que tal cosa sí existía. Aunque no sabía si eso aplicaba también para el jugo de jengibre y el señor Kardia.

―¡Agasha! ―oyó exclamar una vocecita delgada que no creyó que volvería a oír tan pronto. Repentinamente unos pequeños brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura con fuerza.

―¿Edesia?

La niña de ojos cafés y cabello castaño rubio no se separó de ella hasta que Tábata junto a sus hijos, Calínico y Demóstenes, la rodearon para abrazarla también.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Agasha les recibió a los 4 con el mismo entusiasmo.

―¡Nos dijeron que te habías ido! ―lloró la niña sobre ella. Agasha le acarició la cabeza.

―Aún no ―musitó sosteniendo con la mano derecha su mejilla, empapándose del llanto de la pequeña.

Los niños no dijeron nada, sólo la abrazaron. La señora Tábata por su lado, tomó a Agasha de las mejillas y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

―No nos vuelvas a dar esos sustos, ¿de acuerdo? Primero tu madre con esa horrible enfermedad, y luego tu padre con el accidente ―lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por los ojos de Tábata―. Por favor, no nos hagas esto de nuevo, aun eres demasiado joven.

Sintiéndose repentinamente mal por haberles olvidado cuando decidió quedarse en los Campos Elíseos al lado de la señora Nyx, declarando que no tenía nada por qué quedarse en el mundo de los vivos, Agasha se dejó amar por Tábata y sus hijos con una nueva luz brillando en sus ojos.

Qué ciega había estado.

―Lo siento ―dijo arrepentida por haberlos ignorado, «en verdad lo siento».

Sonriendo de lado, Manigoldo codeó a Albafica.

―Qué conmovedor, ¿no?

El Santo de Piscis no dijo nada pero estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero. El Cid y Shion les dieron espacio para hablar, mientras terminaba el dramático encuentro entre la familia de Tábata y Agasha; los Santos se sentaron bajo la sombra. Manigoldo y El Cid abrieron la botella y bebieron de ella por turnos.

Ajenos a ellos, Edesia se quedó abrazada a Agasha mientras la señora Tábata y sus hijos se ofrecían a darle hospedaje en su casa mientras la suya propia estuviese inhabitable.

―¿No estaría causándoles problemas? ―preguntó Agasha cohibida por el ofrecimiento.

La señora Tábata desligó.

―Por supuesto que no, serás bienvenida.

―Hasta que tu casa… esté lista ―musitó Edesia aún con la cara sobre su vientre. Al fin había parado de derramar lágrimas.

―¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo? ―les preguntó divertidamente a Calínico y Demóstenes, el menor sonrió más el mayor sólo alzó los hombros desviando la mirada.

―Ajá ―murmuró Calínico.

A Agasha le hubiese gustado vivir en el Santuario para siempre, aun si tuviese que ser una doncella más, pero lamentablemente las doncellas tenían inmensamente prohibido intentar interactuar con los Santos Dorados a los que servían. Una relación como la que Agasha y Albafica estaban sosteniendo sería muy mal vista y ella sin duda sería castigada.

Eso, y no quería seguir siendo una carga para la señorita Sasha…

Otra cosa que la inquietó fue la noche… ¿estaría bien que Tábata y sus hijos viesen sus ojos cambiando de color?

―De acuerdo ―musitó no muy convencida, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con la señora Tábata sobre… algo más.

Sólo una mujer tan madura como ella podía darle consejos respecto a su relación con Albafica, pues Agasha era una completa inexperta en el tema por lo que entendía que había cosas que sólo alguien tan sabia como la señora Tábata, podría orientarla en el camino correcto. O eso esperaba.

Agasha no pensaba vivir como una prostituta y si el señor Albafica planeaba tomar beneficio de alcoba, bueno, se haría bien.

No oficializaría nada hasta hablar derechamente con él, pero ella a la señora Tábata no podría mentirle, y en serio necesitaba consejos.

A lo lejos, Albafica quien estaba de espalda pegada a la pared con Shion, entrecerró sus ojos ante la elección de Agasha.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Shion en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

―No todo ―respondió sinceramente.

―Deben hablar, ¿lo sabes verdad?

―Sí.

―¿Y qué diablos estás esperando? ―interrumpió Manigoldo dejándole la botella a El Cid.

El Santo de Capricornio no se metió en la conversación, el vino era de muy buena calidad como para ignorarlo.

―Está ocupada ―masculló Albafica a su compañero.

Girando los ojos con exasperación, Manigoldo marchó hasta donde estaba Agasha junto a la señora Tábata y los mocosos. Una vez ahí tomó a la florista del brazo.

―Disculpa hermosa ―le dijo sensualmente a Tábata―, pero antes de que te la lleves, hay algo que esta chica debe hacer.

―¿De qué está…?

Antes de que Agasha pudiese terminar esa pregunta, Manigoldo la jaló en dirección opuesta, apartando suavemente a Edesia para evitar más obstáculos.

―Escucha, el idiota que tengo como compañero está que escala las paredes por no tener ni puta idea de lo que pasa entre ustedes. Así que hazme un favor y arréglenlo, ¡arréglenlo ya! ―con suavidad empujó a Agasha al frente de Albafica, ambos vieron no supieron qué decir o hacer―. Tú y Albafica hablen mientras nosotros obramos de burros de carga y nos llevamos todo esto a la casa de la dama de allá.

La señora Tábata a lo lejos enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Nadie, ni siquiera su esposo la había llamado "dama" ni mucho menos se habían referido a ella como "hermosa".

―¡Ustedes, mocosos! ―les gritó a Calínico, Demóstenes y Edesia―. Tomen algo y carguen también, vámonos.

Los Santos claramente se llevaron los costales pesados, Calínico tomó el gran jarrón de leche, Demóstenes se llevó un costal de togas, la señora Tábata cargó con la carne y Edesia agarró la canasta de pan.

―Yo llevo eso ―dijo sorpresivamente Regulus, quitándole la canasta a Edesia.

―Regulus ―masculló ella sorprendida―, ¿dónde estabas?

―Cerca.

―¡Y tú! ―espetó Manigoldo―. ¿Rehuyendo del trabajo?

―Nada de eso ―respondió Regulus con una sonrisa.

―Él nos avisó que la señorita Agasha había vuelto ―respondió Edesia al lado del joven de Leo―. Dijo que se adelantaría.

―Y lo hice, estuve cerca sólo que no quería interrumpir con el ambiente.

Mientras Manigoldo crujía los dientes, El Cid (con la botella en su mano libre) y Shion sonrieron por lo bajo.

―Tonterías, eres un holgazán.

―No es cierto ―se entrometió Edesia notablemente ofendida.

―¿Qué dices, niña? —farfulló ante la osadía.

―¡Digo que mi futuro esposo no es un holgazán!

El Cid escupió el vino, Shion miró extrañado al mencionado y Manigoldo también.

―¿Así que ahora asaltas cunas como Albafica? ―reprendió Manigoldo casi asqueado.

Riendo, Regulus alzó los hombros. Menos mal que la señora Tábata y sus hijos se habían adelantado y quizás por eso no los oyeron.

―¿Qué puedo decir? ―se rio tomándose todo a modo de juego―, su sueño es casarse con un Santo Dorado. ¿Y por qué no? Posiblemente cuando crezca cambie de opinión.

―¡No! No lo haré ―espetó Edesia abrazándolo de la cintura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Ten cuidado, Regulus, hay dos cosas con las que nunca debes jugar ―advirtió Shion―. Uno: el destino. Dos: el corazón de una mujer ―señaló a la niña.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo el joven ya más serio―, además ella me agrada.

Con una afable y brillante sonrisa, Edesia fortaleció más su agarre. Por su parte El Cid soltó una risa.

―Ya verás cuando se entere Sisyphus, le dará un paro cardiaco saber que has conseguido prometida primero que él.

―Por favor, no se lo digan ―pidió Regulus―, seguramente me hará azotar por eso.

―Ya veremos ―respondieron maliciosamente El Cid y Manigoldo a la vez.

Sin detener el tren de burla que los Santos mayores planeaban dejar caer sobre el miembro más joven del equipo, todos se marcharon a la casa de Tábata con los obsequios de los aldeanos con ellos.

Mientras tanto, Agasha se había apoyado en la misma pared que Albafica. Ambos en silencio veían con atención la construcción.

Atrapados en sus propios pensamientos, Agasha levantó la mirada al cielo azul. Imperturbable como si hace unos días ella no hubiese bajado al Inframundo para rescatar el alma de Albafica. Tan azul como cuando pensaba que su destino era ser una solterona consumada.

Ahora ya no sabía nada.

―¿Ya somos una pareja? ―preguntó de golpe. Quería ir al punto.

―¿Es eso lo que deseas?

―Yo sí ―dijo Agasha con el corazón en la mano―. ¿Y tú?

Aunque quiso, Agasha no lo volteó a ver para no infringir presión. Comprendía que hablar de sentimientos no fuese algo que Albafica estuviese acostumbrado a hacer, por lo que irían lento. Seguro, pero lento.

―¿Albafica? ―lo llamó por su nombre ignorando el "señor".

Habían tenido sexo dos veces, ella lo había ayudado a revivir y él declaró no tenerle miedo a ningún dios con tal de hacer lo mismo por ella. Ya era hora de dejar la incertidumbre y los jueguitos tontos de lado; eran adultos así que debían comportarse como tal.

No más obstáculos.

―También quisiera… ―la mirada azulada se encontró con la suya―. Quisiera estar a tu lado.

Agasha no pudo evitar sonreír.

―¿Eso significa que… puedo abrazarte? ¿Quieres? ¿S-sí puedo?

Sonriendo de una forma que Agasha creyó imposible, Albafica estiró su mano hacia ella, por primera vez desde que se conocían él no la rechazaba ni ponía barreras entre ambos. Estaba abriéndose a sus muestras de afecto.

Eso lo significó todo para la chica.

―Quiero abrazarte, y que me abrases ―pidió con un tono tan anhelante que ella dio un paso al frente tomando la mano cubierta por el barro seco, con mucha fuerza.

Deseosa por oler su perfume, Agasha enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino y atesoró la hermosa sensación de ser abrazada por él.

―Te quiero mucho ―musitó Agasha no esperando una respuesta, pero la recibió.

No con un poema ni un beso apasionado, sino con un casto beso sobre su corinilla y más presión sobre su agarre. Agasha le daría tiempo a Albafica para que él se acostumbrara a expresarse a su lado, le demostraría que podría desempolvar ese noble corazón que el Santo mismo se esmeró por mantener oculto de todo el mundo. Agasha lo tomaría, lo cuidaría, lo puliría y le daría una bella forma.

Jamás se apartaría de su lado, ya no más.

―Por cierto, Albafica.

―¿Mmm?

―¿En serio luzco como una prostituta?

Él se tensó.

―¿Qué?

…

Por la noche en la casa de la señora Tábata, la mujer había arropado a sus hijos para que fueran a dormir, Edesia no se cansó de decirle a Agasha durante la cena que le contaría un secreto por la mañana. Los niños por su lado se alistaron para dormir sin reclamos pues estaban agotados, Manigoldo les había oído diciendo groserías y literalmente los obligó a correr por todo Rodorio hasta que la comida estuviese lista.

Los Santos Dorados fueron invitados a comer con la pequeña familia, Edesia como era de esperar no se despegó de Regulus en ningún momento por lo que Tábata sólo pudo disculparse con el joven. Éste se veía muy relajado a pesar de que Edesia parecía estarlo sofocando con sus abrazos y chillidos a su alrededor.

Así mismo esa tarde, Agasha concluyó por la mirada y las preguntas de Albafica, que él no recordaba haberla confundido con una prostituta cuando se vieron en el Bosque de los Suicidios.

Parecía ser que la mente de él había comenzado a funcionar bien cuando estuvieron frente a las Arenas Violentas, más al igual que Agasha, Albafica no pudo mantener todos los recuerdos consigo, por mucho que lo intentó.

_»¿Cómo puedes pensar que luces como una prostituta? _―quiso saber, escandalizado.

_»Un niño una vez me confundió con una _―Agasha no le dijo que había sido él, y mejor que así se quedase.

_»Qué niño tan idiota._

Sí, por eso mismo fue mejor no decirle nada acerca de su pequeño encuentro.

_»Aunque… aún pienso que eres muy fuerte _―le declaró poco después de que Agasha tocó la puerta de la casa de la señora Tábata.

Agasha se sonrojó por su tono grave lleno de admiración.

_»Tú también lo eres _―le dijo orgullosa.

Fue por la noche que los Santos Dorados se marcharon al Santuario, según Shion volverían en 2 días para continuar las reparaciones. Mientras tanto, Agasha y Tábata estaban en la pequeña alcoba de la señora; la chica se probaba las togas y las que no le quedasen (lástima por esa bellísima toga verde que le quedó demasiado grande) eran guardadas por si acaso.

Gracias a la poca iluminación, Agasha pudo ocultar de todos sus _peculiares _ojos negros. No era el momento de dar más explicaciones de las necesarias, después de todo el asunto era vertiginoso aún para ella.

Una vez que terminaron con las togas, la señora Tábata dijo que ella tenía varias mantas que no usaba. No porque éstas estuviesen viejas, sino porque simplemente ya no las tomaba en cuenta y además todos sus hijos y ella tenían las suyas propias, tanto las que usaban para el verano como las que usaban para el inverno.

Agasha intentó dormir con calma en la sala de la casa en un tapete que le prestó la señora Tábata luego de que la chica rechazase su invitación de dormir con ella, viendo fijamente el techo la florista no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, intentó contar ovejas pero tampoco funcionó.

El saber que tenía una relación con Albafica la ponía demasiado feliz, eufórica.

No era algo pactado a la fuerza ni nada que se hubiese formado de la nada.

Dado al tiempo y al hecho de que Agasha no quería que la señora Tábata descubriese el cambio en sus ojos esta noche, se guardaría sus dudas y esperaría hasta que ambas pudiesen hablar por la mañana.

Iría lento pero, ya era hora de que Agasha dejase de sentirse sola pues tenía una familia, quizás no sanguínea pero la tenía.

Rápido, cerró sus ojos y se hizo la dormida cuando oyó pasos en la casa.

Pequeños y lentos. Suaves pasos que terminaron frente a ella.

Agasha abrió los ojos encontrándose con Edesia; la niña estaba en cuclillas y la veía con un par de ojos plateados.

Sobresaltándose, la florista miró a la niña con extrañeza.

―¿Edesia?

―Me alegra que ustedes dos ya se hayan reconciliado ―dijo la niña en un tono suave pero maduro, nada que ver con la voz a la que Agasha estaba acostumbrada.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó con firmeza―. Deja de poseer el cuerpo de Edesia.

La _niña _sonrió.

―Nyx y Érebo ya están juntos, mis padres hicieron un verdadero desastre pero al final todo estuvo bien.

―¿Tus padres? —Agasha se quedó sin aliento.

―El amor es tan difícil de entender ―susurró poética―, pero fácil de manipular. Como sencillo de quebrar o dañar. Herir.

Agasha apretó los puños.

―¿Quién eres?

―Mi nombre es Hedoné ―finalmente se identificó.

La cabeza de Agasha hizo un _clic, _recordando dónde más había visto esos ojos plateados. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Los había visto en Psique!

―¿Tus padres son Eros y Psique?

La diosa en el cuerpo de Edesia asintió.

―De hecho… ―el cabello de Edesia brilló como el oro. La piel bronceada se aclaró por completo y los grandes ojos resplandecieron en plata―. Siempre fui Hedoné.

Sin entender eso, Agasha alzó las cejas.

―¿Qué?

―Mis padres no ven bien que los dioses encarnemos en cuerpos humanos, incluso mi madre es intolerante a la idea. Quise probar suerte en un bebé cuya alma no pudo ser transferida y heme aquí ―extendió lentamente sus manos de lado a lado.

―Disculpa pero no te sigo, ¿tú eres Edesia? ¿Y sabías que estaba viva?

Edesia, o más bien, Hedoné, negó con la cabeza.

―Hasta donde mi madre sabe, estoy con Hera. Para mi suerte, Zeus quiso hacer las paces con ella muy pronto ―puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y cómo puedes estar en dos lados a la vez?

―Del mismo modo en el que tú lo hiciste y del mismo modo que Hades usualmente usa para sus guerras. Tengo dos cuerpos, el humano y el divino, cuando tengo tiempo, como Edesia voy a _jugar _a una cascada. Ahí, _duermo _cómodamente en un sitio seguro y mi _yo divino _regresa al Olimpo.

―¿Y cómo has podido engañar a todos, por tanto tiempo?

―El tiempo en el Olimpo no transcurre del mismo modo que aquí. Podré ser _Edesia _durante años y allá serán apenas unas horas, sin embargo, cuando el lado humano toma el control olvido mucho de mí misma y me cuesta _despertar_. Todavía no sé por qué.

Ya un poco más tranquila, Agasha se incorporó para mirar de cerca los ojos de la niña que ahora sabía, era una diosa.

―Tus ojos se parecen a los de tu madre.

―Y los tuyos se parecen a los de Nyx —ella sonrió triste—, por desgracia mi madre nunca me dejó acercármele. Cuando la veas, dile que le mando saludos.

Asintiendo, la florista sonrió.

―Lo haré.

―Gracias ―Hedoné se levantó con calma, antes de que se fuese, Agasha le preguntó una última cosa.

―Espera, tú… ¿tú hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que querías casarte con un Santo Dorado? Porque te advierto que la espera es muy difícil.

Ya que la _niña _era básicamente más vieja que Agasha, la chica no se sorprendió tanto cuando la diosa respondió.

―Tú y Albafica me han dado la confianza que necesitaba. Además, tengo una debilidad muy acertada con los guerreros de luz ―susurró soñadora―. Pero creo que eso _Edesia _te lo podrá explicar mejor por la mañana.

―¿De qué estás…?

Volviendo su apariencia más humana, la diosa regresó a su cuarto con la misma parsimonia con la que había perturbado el silencio de la joven, Agasha arqueó sus cejas y se preguntó si lo que había presenciado había sido real. De cierto modo le perturbaba que ver dioses en cuerpos humanos ya no fuese algo tan sorprendente como al principio.

«Supongo que ya debo estar acostumbrándome a este tipo de cosas» y con ese pensamiento durmió plácidamente.

…

Por la mañana, Agasha tuvo unas ganas insanas de subir las 11 Casas del Zodiaco sólo para ver a Albafica. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado y besarlo, sí, besarlo día y noche hasta cansarse. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Al fin era suyo!

No, ella no lo poseía, él se había entregado a ella por su voluntad. Así como ella lo había hecho con él.

Este sentimiento, era algo mutuo. Algo de ambos.

¡Oh dioses, quería gritar al mundo lo dichosa que se sentía!

Sí… después de verla borracha y vomitando (vomitar. Lo peor, orinarse encima de él), después de soportar su llanto, después de tener que cargar con la culpa de haber sido _responsable _de su muerte (parcialmente cierto). Finalmente Albafica de Piscis la había aceptado como su compañera de vida.

Pero ya todo eso debía quedar atrás, debían mirar hacia adelante y estar orgullosos de haber salido victoriosos de su primera batalla juntos.

Eso ella quería dejárselo en claro hoy.

Además, le hacía ilusión poder dormir algún día con él… bueno, el sexo era secundario, pero una pequeña sesión pasional no sonaba mal. Aunque si tan sólo pudiese pegar su oreja a su varonil pecho y oír su corazón… ese que él había destruido violentamente para salvarla. Si tan solo pudiese enterrar la cara en su cuello y olfatear su aroma.

Agasha despertó primero que nadie, aún el sol no salía y faltaba mucho para que el gallo cantase. A esta hora muchos granjeros ya estaba dejando libre a su ganado; los pescadores seguramente estaban alistando sus mejores redes y sus barcos más fuertes.

Por su lado, la florista en vez de revisar su huerto (destruido también) se lavó la cara, también se cambió de toga y una vez así salió a dar un paseo por Rodorio.

Antes no había tenido tiempo de ello. Al despertar lo primero que debía hacer era alistar su mercancía y revisar si sus flores seguían libres de plagas; luego regaría con agua fría los pétalos de diversos colores y acomodaría su banco frente a la puerta para esperar a sus habituales clientes.

Bostezando, Agasha relajó los músculos de sus brazos, estirándolos hacia arriba.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos pronto la llevaron al cementerio, y ahí entre un montón de rocas con nombres, Agasha caminó entre todas ellas hasta llegar a la que realmente le importaba.

Con sorpresa, Agasha vio entre un montón de flores y pétalos marchitos, dos rosas rojas en perfecto estado… o casi. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber por qué se mantenían así. Una parecía tener sangre seca en sus pétalos y un curioso listón blanco alrededor, la otra ya estaba siendo cubierta por la tierra que volaba con el viento y aun así se veía hermosa.

Una de esas flores fue puesta mucho antes que la otra…

Sonriendo, Agasha supo que dichas rosas no le harían daño.

Dejó en paz la flor que tenía el listón (ya no la necesitaría), y supo en el fondo que era la misma que ella una vez tuvo guardada porque la vio en los recuerdos de Albafica.

La flor que lo hizo reaccionar y reaccionar, superando la flecha de odio de Eros.

La otra rosa… la otra él mismo la había dejado poco después de haberse hecho el funeral de su padre.

―Papá… perdóname por no haberte visitado. Ni aquí ni cuando estuve en los Campos Elíseos. Tengo mucho que decirte.

Se tomó su tiempo. Le contó su anécdota cuando se reencontró con Albafica (omitió descaradamente su desfloración), luego pasó a su aventura con la señora Nyx y luego su descenso al Inframundo.

―Sabía que no era mamá ―dijo cuando pasó a la parte donde el demonio intentó engañarla con el falso recuerdo de su madre cortándose las venas―. Ella siempre fue valiente, ¿no es así?

Pasó su mano por las letras que ponía el nombre de su padre. Se levantó con cuidado y se despidió.

―Cuando logré alzar de nuevo el negocio… prometo regresar con más noticias… y quien sabe ―se sonrojó―, quizás y ya te venga con la noticia de que serás abuelo. ―Se rio reprendiéndose por tener una mente tan traicionera y pervertida―. Nos veremos pronto, padre.

Hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de dar la vuelta y encontrarse con Albafica.

Sin lucir la armadura, vestía únicamente con la capa blanca, unos pantalones color café y unos zapatos de entrenamiento. Una playera de manga larga suelta y larga hasta la entrepierna.

El viento hizo a un lado la capucha permitiendo a Agasha admirar al hombre que la veía con cierta tristeza.

―Hola ―saludó ella con tranquilidad.

―Hola ―respondió Albafica.

Acercándose a él, esta vez no pidió permiso para abrazarlo simplemente lo hizo; pasó las manos por debajo de la capa y se aferró a la espalda del hombre.

―¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

―No ―respondió sin titubeos.

―De acuerdo. Entonces andando.

―¿Qué?

―¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa? ―le cuestionó alzando la vista―. Te dije que te acompañaría hasta con tu maestro.

Seguramente enternecido por eso, Albafica soltó una sonrisa.

―Agasha.

―Vamos ―lo soltó y le agarró la mano derecha―. Además, aún no nos has presentado oficialmente y yo así no me siento cómoda.

―¿Quieres que te presente a una roca que está en medio de un campo de rosas envenenadas? ―preguntó en un tono de broma, pero con una sonrisa más bien triste.

―Quiero que me presentes a tu maestro… y sí. No te preocupes. Iremos hasta donde yo pueda llegar ―Agasha sostuvo las mejillas de Albafica entre sus manos aunque para ello tuvo que alzarse de puntas―. Ten algo de fe.

Ablandando su expresión notablemente conmovido por la chica, Albafica atrapó la mano derecha de Agasha con la suya y dio un suave apretón, pegándola más a él.

―De acuerdo.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**_¡Finalmente llegamos al final!_**

**_¡LO HICIMOS!_**

* * *

**_Notas finales de autora._**

_Los que leyeron la versión anterior, seguro habrán notado que falta una parte, que es la de nuestra OTP 10 años en el futuro. Sin embargo, debido a la realización de la saga, voy a ponerla junto con el epílogo. En el futuro verán por qué._

_Ahora..._

**_Cambios al rededor de este_**_** fic**:_

_Quizás no se noten demasiado, pero hubo varios cambios con respecto a esta versión y la anterior. Más en cuanto al manejo de escenarios. Desde la casa de Agasha hasta las secciones del hades, empezando por la presencia del "Círculo de la Violencia". El bosque fue modificado, más que nada, para la realización del capítulo._

_También hubo cambios con respecto a la **versión **__**Sỹdixx de Agasha**. Por favor, recuerden bien eso ya que es muy importante para el siguiente fic.  
_

_Les pido que tengan en cuenta que los datos importantes de las__ _**Sỹdixx**_ vendrán **después **de haberse concluído el segundo fic. ¿Por qué? Porque les tengo preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas antes de eso._

_Dentro de poco subiré también el epílogo, y con suerte. ¡Comenzaremos con el siguiente fic la semana que viene!_

_**¡Gracias por leer!** _

_Su apoyo es invaluable para mí._

* * *

**_R_**_eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	26. XXIV - PAZ MERECIDA - EPÍLOGO

**•**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_PAZ MERECIDA_

* * *

.

* * *

…

_¿**Qué es esto**?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿**Alguien está viendo el futuro**?_

…

* * *

**.**

* * *

Un tierno niño pequeño de no más de 8 años cayó estrepitosamente a la arena del coliseo, su brazo izquierdo y muñeca se rasparon con varias piedras pequeñas lo que ocasionó que sangrase. Inquebrantable, el joven que aún podría decirse que era un niño, apretó los puños con fuerza y se lanzó hacia su maestro, notablemente más alto, experimentado y fuerte que él.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El mayor de un movimiento de piernas pudo hacerlo caer de nuevo y por ende, tragar mucha tierra con sangre, por la herida en su labio roto.

―Suficiente por hoy ―dijo el adulto―. Ve a casa, báñate y prepárate para la cena.

―Sí, padre ―contestó respetuosamente el infante.

―Recuerda que para ganar no es necesario tener las mejores técnicas ni los trucos más rebuscados ―el adulto ayudó al niño a levantarse, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza―. ¿Cómo pelea un verdadero guerrero?

―Escuchando siempre a la cabeza, usando la razón y la tenacidad ―contestó agitado pero firme.

Albafica de Piscis le sonrió al niño que, aunque mallugado hasta la cara, nunca se quejó ni se alejó por mucho que supiese que con sus habilidades actuales no podría vencerlo en batalla.

―Y tampoco olvides usar tu corazón ―se entrometió Agasha.

―Madre ―respetuosamente, el niño agachó la cabeza cuando la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, entró a la arena del Coliseo entre medio de un montón de otros Santos quienes abrían espacio para que entrase sin problemas.

Al verla, Albafica frunció el ceño.

―¿No dijiste que estarías en la florería?

Sonriendo con gracia, Agasha respondió:

―Los empelados me ayudarán con eso esta tarde ―le guiñó el ojo.

―Y es peligroso ―musitó viendo su vientre abultado de 5 meses.

Chasqueando la lengua, Agasha se agachó para ver a su hijo. Hizo una mueca al ver un gran moretón en su ojo lindísimo izquierdo, ese que le privaba a ella de ver sus dos preciosos ojos azules cobalto, los cuales había heredado de su padre.

―Aquí entre nosotros —le susurró a su hijito—, ¿cuántos golpes resististe antes de que papá te hiciera ver estrellas? ―bromeó sabiendo bien que su hijo, aunque muy menor, había nacido con un orgullo todavía más fácil de picar que el de su esposo.

―¡Madre! ―se quejó el niño en voz baja―. Recuerda que aquí hay muchos aspirantes a Santos, ¿cómo puedo aspirar a una armadura si quieres mimarme todo el tiempo? ¡Estas heridas no es nada!

Riendo orgullosa, por el espíritu de lucha de su hijo, Agasha se levantó con ayuda del niño.

―Debes cuidarte ―le dijo el niño igual de molesto que Albafica por verla en un sitio donde bien alguien podría darle un golpe y causar un desastre―, no quiero que mi hermano o hermana, y tú, se hagan daño.

―No pasará ―desligó Agasha entre risas―. Vamos, no quiero que se queden entrenando aquí toda la tarde y me dejen de nuevo sola con la cena.

Ambos, hijo y padre, bajaron las cabezas el recordar que hace una semana Agasha les había estado esperado sentada en la mesa con los platos servidos. Cuando llegaron y la vieron durmiendo de ese modo tan cansino hicieron la solemne promesa que no volverlo a hacer. El entrenamiento era importante, pero había algo más: el motivo por el cual entrenaban tan arduamente.

―Sí, mamá ―respondió caminando a su lado.

Albafica iba a ir con ellos pero una ruidosa voz lo llamó a lo lejos.

―¡Espera! ¡Albafica!

Agasha y su hijo se voltearon para ver que a toda velocidad, el Santo de Leo, Regulus, se acercaba. Su desesperación se sentía a lo lejos.

―¿Regulus? ―musitó Agasha viendo al joven detenerse derrapando por el piso hasta llegar con el Santo de Piscis.

―¡Albafica! ―exclamó él agarrando los hombros del hombre.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Es normal que Edesia no quiera comer? ¿Es normal que sólo se le antojen panes dulces y agua con azúcar? ―preguntaba alterado.

―Disculpa pero… no creo ser yo quien pueda responderte.

Las miradas de ambos Santos se posaron en Agasha, quien sosteniendo a su hijo, alzó la mirada al cielo con exasperación.

―Hombres ―bufó decepcionada.

Durante todo el camino hasta la Casa de Piscis, Albafica cargó a Agasha con las intenciones de no bajarla hasta llegar al final. Todo mientras ambos le daban consejos a Regulus y lo despachaban a su templo donde una fiera aún mayor que Agasha esperaba por sus _antojos_.

Después de todo, no era fácil satisfacer los deseos de una diosa como Hedoné.

Agasha no sabía si Regulus sabía o quien realmente era su esposa, pero no se entrometería. A ella ya le había quedado claro que entrometerse donde no la llaman puede ser algo sumamente desastroso.

―Iré a bañarme, padre. Madre, no te esfuerces demasiado ―dijo el niño de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules cobalto.

La viva imagen de su padre cuando era un infante.

―De acuerdo ―Agasha fue puesta en el suelo por Albafica―. Gracias. ¿No estás muy cansado?

―¿Bromeas?

Riendo, Agasha fue hasta la cocina donde la aguardaba una sopa recién hecha que sólo debía servirse. Dado a su condición de embarazo, cocinar carnes o ya de plano, simplemente cocinar, era un martirio debido a los olores que desprendían la carne o la verdura al ser cocinada la embargaban hasta provocarle el vómito.

Por eso desde que ella era la que cocinaba, no su marido ni su hijo, Agasha preparaba puros platillos simples y aún apetitosos luego de una tarde de intenso entrenamiento.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Agasha a Albafica.

―Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Ella tardó un poco en responder.

―Mañana es el día.

Albafica supo lo que quería decir.

Desde hace un par de años, cuando Tenma había (sorprendentemente) rechazado la Armadura de Sagitario para permanecer como un Santo de Bronce aún con sus capacidades, Sisyphus se había resignado a tomar el cargo hasta su muerte. Sin embargo poco tiempo después encontró a un pequeño rebelde que a la vez era también un prodigio en artes marciales que ni siquiera había practicado.

El nombre de ese niño era Aioros, y era un ladronzuelo que tuvo el infortunio de ser atrapado por Sisyphus; más tarde se descubrió que Aioros tenía a un hermano menor que alimentar, un bebé de no más de 7 meses llamado Aioria. Sus padres los habían abandonado por lo que Aioros debía tomar las riendas, al no tener a nadie que los protegiese, el hermano mayor tuvo que buscar cualquier medio para subsistir pues nadie confiaba en Aioros para trabajar de manera honorable. Incluso se defendió con uñas y dientes contra Sisyphus más la victoria no lo favoreció del todo.

Viendo un prodigioso potencial en él, Sisyphus le ofreció un trato al niño que éste no rechazó, pues Aioria se vería beneficiado con alimento, techo, cuidados de una nodriza, y mucho más.

Entrenarse como caballero para aprovechar su poder fue quizás una de las mejores inversiones del Santuario. A sus 11 años, Aioros era capaz de vencer a muchos otros Santos de Bronce sin siquiera agitarse. Y eso era apenas iniciaba su entrenamiento. Ese niño podría ser un valioso Caballero al final del día, de eso muchos estaban seguros pues desde que ingresó, no se requirió enseñarle la disciplina a base de puños pues el muchacho con toda seguridad se había tomado su papel de aprendiz muy en serio desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo a partir de ahí comenzó el efecto domino.

Los Santos no serían jóvenes y fuertes por siempre. Desde la última Guerra Santa, Dohko de Libra fue despachado hasta China por órdenes de Athena, su trabajo sería el de custodiar la prisión donde se hallaba el ejército del temible Hades.

Por su parte, Shion de Aries había sido promovido a Patriarca. Desde la muerte de Sage, el Santo muviano había ejercido el rol del pontífice al mismo tiempo que dejaba su armadura a su sucesor, Mū.

Kardia y Dégel ya habían partido en búsqueda de sucesores, estaban seguros de que los encontrarían fuera del Santuario. En el caso de Dégel, así fue, tan pronto como arribó en un campo de entrenamiento en Siberia, encontró un diamante en bruto muy pequeño pero prometedor. Curiosamente el pequeño Camus era también de nacionalidad francesa.

Kardia por su parte, vagó por otros países alrededor del Santuario, pero su camino dio frutos en la misma Grecia.

De forma sorprendente el niño huérfano llamado Milo había ingresado su solicitud para convertirse en Caballero a los 6 años, solo y sin nadie que lo acogiese con amor. El niño entró por cuenta propia demostrando a base de palizas a sus oponentes que la edad y la estatura no eran impedimentos para lograr la grandeza.

Algo todavía más demencial era que Kardia y Milo se parecían bastante, incluso más de uno apostaba porque el niño era hijo suyo más no se sabía nada más.

En el caso de Albafica…

En su última misión a Suiza, la última batalla que tuvo con un grupo clandestino de asesinos que raptaba niños aprendices y los usaban como esclavos mediante drogas e intimidación violenta, el Santo de Piscis usó una de sus rosas venenosas y efectivamente dio en el blanco a otros.

Incluso a uno de los aprendices que estaba ahí.

Albafica no supo si alegrarse o aterrorizarse, pero el niño no murió cuando debió haberlo hecho debido al veneno.

El muchachito se arrancó la rosa del costado derecho, sólo por la herida tuvo que ser tratado de emergencia, salvo por eso, todo estaba en orden.

El niño tenía como nombre Afrodita… y al igual que sus compañeros, el niño de 9 años tenía similitudes físicas con él. Pero donde Albafica tenía cabello azul y lacio, el niño suizo lo tenía verde aguamarina y rizado.

No había duda que el destino a veces era una perra pues ambos compartían el lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Entonces, Albafica lo supo.

Ese niño había sido elegido por los dioses para ascender a Santo Dorado de Piscis una vez que su propio ciclo llegase al fin. Albafica terminó de convencerse cuando el maestro a cargo del campo de entrenamiento le contó sobre sus prodigiosas habilidades en combate. Su resistencia y poder elevado.

El niño (huérfano también) había sido llevado desde Suiza hasta Grecia y mañana frente a la diosa Athena, su esposa e hijo, y el resto de los Santos Dorados junto a sus respectivos aprendices, se efectuaría el ritual de los Lazos de Sangre.

_»Todos los Santos de Piscis serán liberados de la maldición _―ojalá Psique hubiese tenido razón en eso, ya que si sus palabras fueron otras de sus trampas, su esposa e hijo recogerían un cadáver la tarde de mañana.

Le trasmitiría a Agasha la confianza que ni él mismo sentía y se prepararía para todo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

…

* * *

.

**.**

―¿Estás bien? ―susurró Agasha.

Albafica suspiró ante esa pregunta y sonrió.

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Viendo el semblante de su esposo, como a quien le quitan un enorme peso de los hombros, Agasha quien iba a su lado junto a su hijo alzó los hombros. Sonrió divertida.

―Todo salió bien, Afrodita pasó la prueba y tú sigues vivo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Riendo, Albafica puso una mano sobre su hombro.

―¿Esperabas que no saliese vivo de aquí? —Albafica alzó una ceja.

Negando con la cabeza, Agasha suspiró con la nariz apuntando al sol que ya iba de bajada para abrir paso a la noche.

―Sabes que no.

―¿Entonces?

―Me refiero a lo que haremos ahora.

―¡Yo seguiré entrenando! ―se entrometió el niño bajando las escaleras junto a sus padres―. ¡Entrenaré hasta ser aún más fuerte que papá!

Agasha asintió.

―Lo lograrás, hasta cuando aprendas a comer verduras sin tragar medio cántaro de agua con cada bocado.

―¡Mamá!

Albafica miró la herida en su dedo, hecha para trasmitir la sangre envenenada a su sucesor.

Mañana por la tarde comenzarían su entrenamiento para dominar cada una de las técnicas consagradas a los Santos de Piscis. La propia Sasha sostuvo las heridas de ambos y confirmó el resultado.

Después se le hizo mención a Afrodita del regalo dado por la diosa Nyx acerca del ritual y lo que pudo haberle pasado sin la generosidad de la divinidad, quien desde hace 10 años no había vuelto a manifestarse.

Luego cada Santo y aprendiz se marchó para que al final sólo la familia de Albafica pudiese bajar con mucha calma.

―La casa que me hicieron ustedes hace diez años sigue en pie. ¿Comenzaremos la mudanza ya? ―preguntó Agasha amenamente abrazada del torso de su esposo.

―No, aún no, hasta que Afrodita haya terminado su entrenamiento no es necesario.

Al frente de los 3, el futuro Santo de Piscis caminaba admirando el sendero de rosas que abrían paso al Santuario.

El niño se veía muy pensativo; Agasha esperaba que su hijo y él pudiesen ser buenos amigos.

―Ya veo, entonces esperaremos un poco más. ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó a su hijo.

Éste alzó los hombros y sintió, justamente como hacía Agasha cada vez que tenía que resignarse a algo que no le parecía bien.

―Supongo.

Feliz, Agasha miró el atardecer junto a su familia, al instante en que los rayos del sol se apagaron, sus ojos verdes se ennegrecieron por completo.

―Mamá ―llamó su niño.

―Dime.

―Tus ojos son muy bonitos.

La sonrisa de su retoño al verla, la de su marido al saber que juntos vivirían un poco más en este mundo terrenal y el movimiento agitado de su próximo bebé, le atrajeron más felicidad de lo que Agasha pudo haber pensado que tendría.

Y ya fuese en este mundo o en el otro, su lucha propia aún no daba inicio. Estas eran sólo pruebas para fortalecer su carácter, pues antes de embarazarse por primera vez había estado tomando lecciones de artes marciales y control del cosmos con su esposo.

Sólo con su muerte terrenal, su alma resucitaría como la primera Sỹdixx en siglos. Así se había descrito. Sólo entonces la guerrera en ella cuidaría de sus hombres en el siguiente camino… y quién sabe, quizás sean ellos quienes terminen haciéndole la cena.

* * *

.

* * *

_…_

**_Eso debió haber pasad_**_o… ¿**o no**?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿**Qué cambió**?_

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_¿**El qué punto de la historia…**? ¿**Algo se torció**?_

_…_

* * *

.

* * *

Las cenizas de Rodorio no hace mucho habían dejado de arder. Los civiles tuvieron que correr por sus vidas luego del desastre.

Sólo un puñado de gente se había quedado con algunos de los santos.

Y no fue hasta que todos los presentes vieron la flecha enterrándose en la espalda del Santo de Piscis, con tanta brusquedad que la punta atravesó la carne y el metal para salir por el otro lado, que se convencieron de que lo peor, apenas iniciaba.

—¿Albafica?

Agasha fue la primera en desconcertarse. Ni siquiera ella, usando su respectiva armadura de Sỹdixx, había visto venir aquello.

—¡Albafica! —gritó Regulus, corriendo hacia ellos.

La sangre cayó al piso frente a los pies y los ojos oscuros, estupefactos, de la guerrera Sỹdixx.

—No… por favor, no…

Tanto los ojos de Agasha como los de Albafica de Piscis, se dirigieron al pecho de él. El pectoral izquierdo.

Una flecha negra, con una punta color jade brillante, le había atravesado el corazón.

Cuando Agasha dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba, lo vio. El responsable.

Volando en el cielo y con una cara de piedra en su rostro, la joven visualizó al dios Eros. Este todavía tenía su arco en posición para disparar, aun después de haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué hiciste…? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó la chica sosteniendo el cuerpo de su querido Albafica.

Eros había asesinado a Albafica.

¿Por qué?

—**FIN DE LA PRIMERA NOVELA**—

* * *

_Nos veremos en la próxima entrega de la saga._

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por seguirme!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

**_Atte: su amiga, Adilay._**


End file.
